Harry Potter et le miroir de Parenze
by Enola83
Summary: L'été de ses seize ans, Harry se découvre un lien mystérieux avec une fille qui vient d'avoir ses pouvoirs de sorcière. Celleci attire beaucoup de convoitises... FIC TERMINEE!
1. Dédicace

**Cet après-midi, je me suis rendue sur le site et j'ai relu tous les commentaires que vous aviez mis sur mon récit depuis le début. C'est un vrai bonheur d'apporter du plaisir aux gens grâce à son imagination, mais sachez que tout cela n'aurait jamais vu le jour sans vous.  
  
En effet, au départ, j'avais écrit pas mal de chapitres mais ça ressemblait à de la dentelle, des trous partout ! C'est grâce à votre soutien et à votre enthousiasme que j'ai continué à écrire cette histoire et qu'elle en est arrivée à un tel point.  
  
C'est la raison pour laquelle – alors qu'il doit rester quatre ou cinq chapitres avant de finir cette fan fic – je tiens dés à présent à vous adresser à tous mes sincères remerciements. Quand je relis vos avis, j'ai le cœur qui se sert et le désir de faire encore mieux à chaque nouveau chapitre pour vous offrir un texte à la hauteur de vos attentes.  
  
A tous les lecteurs anciens, nouveaux et à venir : merci de faire vivre mon récit.  
  
A Hed, qui fut la première à le lire ; à Lola, qui doit maintenant avoir de multiples fractures à la tête à force de se la casser ; à Diony, sans qui certains passages n'auraient jamais vu le jour ; à Avada, et sa perspicacité ; à Siriusfan, toujours fidèle au poste ; à Boubou-Le-Hibou, DragoMalefoy, ermona, Shiva, Audery, Lili, Evanesca, Kidpaadle et tous les autres que je prie de m'excuser de ne pas les citer, pour leurs encouragements qui m'ont permis d'arriver jusque là.  
  
MERCI A TOUS ! J  
  
Un merci tout particulier, aussi, à Camille. J'ignore si elle viendra un jour sur ce site et verra ce que j'y ai écris mais peu importe. Merci de m'avoir fait découvrir Harry Potter et de m'avoir donné l'envie d'écrire cette fan fiction. Merci d'être une amie fidèle et compréhensive, beaucoup de choses seraient différentes si tu n'avais pas été là alors je te souhaite tout le bonheur possible en espérant pouvoir un jour te rendre la pareille.  
  
Biz à vous tous !**


	2. message de l'auteur

La dédicace qui précède est à l'attention de membres du site 

Dsl, c'est la première fois que j'envoie sur et je me suis un peu trompée lol.

L'histoire commence ci après.

Elle est entièrement terminée mais j'enverrai chapitre par chapitre.

Voilà, bonne lecture, j'espère !


	3. I Un message dans un rêve

_Alors voilà, comme ça me saoulait trop d'attendre la sortie du 6ème tome, je passe le temps en écrivant une suite. Qui sait, ça vous intéressera peut-être... Par contre, c'est spur que je n'ai pas le style de JKR (lol) alors vous attendez pas à du grand art._

**NOTE IMPORTANTE **: ayant appris récemment ce qu'était une Marie Sue, je me suis rendue compte qu'on pourrait s'imaginer que Séléné en était une. Je ne ferai qu'une demande à ceux qui souhaiteraient arrêter ma fic juste parce qu'ils n'aiment pas les Marie Sue : allez au moins jusqu'à la fin de la sixième année ! Car, je vous l'assure, Séléné N'EST PAS une Marie Sue.

_**6éme année : HP et le miroir de Parenze **_

_(modif. : Sirius vivant, pas tué dans 5éme tome ; Ron et Hermione pas préfets) Dsl pour ces libertés que je me suis accordées... Excuse-me, Disculpe me, Mea culpa, etc..._

**Chapitre 1 : Un message dans un rêve**

Minuit moins une minute. Dans la maison des Dursley, rien ne bouge, tout est calme et tout le monde est endormi. Même Harry est plongé dans un profond sommeil, malgré le fait que, dans moins d'une minute maintenant, il aura seize ans.

En temps ordinaires, Harry n'avait pas le sommeil facile et il n'était pas rare qu'il reste éveillé jusqu'à deux, voire trois heures du matin. Ce soir-là, cependant, une profonde torpeur l'avait envahi et il n'avait pas eu la force d'y résister. La fatigue lui était tombée dessus comme une masse une heure auparavant et il n'avait pu lutter dans l'attente des hiboux que ses amis allaient sans aucun doute lui envoyer pour son anniversaire.

Plus que trente secondes. Harry faisait encore un cauchemar, souvenir de la fois où Voldemort s'était _introduit _en lui. Vingt secondes. La douleur était tellement intense, il aurait voulu mourir à ce moment. Dix secondes. Les tentacules de la créature l'enserraient de plus en plus. Quatre... trois... deux... un...

Une sensation surpassa le rêve de Harry. Une sensation de chaleur et de douceur, comme s'il venait de plonger dans une eau délicieusement chaude. Harry ne se trouvait plus au ministère de la magie, ni même à Londres, d'ailleurs, et son ennemi avait disparu. Devant lui s'étendait une plaine d'herbe tendre et verte bordée d'une forêt aux arbres très feuillus. A l'horizon, le soleil se levait, baignant d'une pâle lueur orangée la base des arbres tandis que le ciel nocturne prenait une teinte mauve.

Harry tourna sur lui-même, se demandant s'il rêvait ou non. Un son mélodieux et familier s'éleva alors : le chant du phénix. L'oiseau rouge et or apparut au-dessus de la cime des arbres et se mit à décrire des cercles dans le ciel en lançant son cri.

- C'est quoi ce rêve ?

Harry sursauta et fit volte-face. Une fille de son âge avait les yeux levés vers l'oiseau, elle semblait perplexe. Elle le regarda à son tour et Harry vit qu'elle était à la fois intriguée et anxieuse. Lui-même ne se sentait pas très rassuré. Il avait l'habitude des rêves étranges – ceux qui n'en étaient pas vraiment – mais celui-ci était très différent. Il ne comprenait pas.

- Qui es-tu ? lui demanda la fille avec méfiance.

Ses longs cheveux châtain foncés chatoyant, légèrement ondulés, se mouvaient au gré d'une petite brise et sa peau mate faisait ressortir ses yeux d'un noir étincelant. Elle était vêtue d'une chemise de nuit bleue qui dévoilait son corps ferme. Harry songea qu'il n'avait jamais vu de fille aussi belle.

- Je m'appelle Harry, Harry Potter, répondit-il. Et toi ?

- Séléné.... Juste Séléné, je n'ai pas de nom. Est-ce que je rêve ?

- Alors nous rêvons ensemble.

Il y eut un silence puis le phénix lança un caquètement pour attirer leur attention. D'un même mouvement de tête, ils levèrent les yeux vers lui mais, au même instant, un bruit de galop retentit et ils virent apparaître, à l'orée du bois, la plus magnifique licorne que Harry ait jamais eu l'occasion d'apercevoir.

C'était une très grande créature au pelage d'un blanc immaculé qui scintillait au soleil, qui s'élevait de plus en plus, à la manière d'une neige fraîche. Sa corne atteignait des dimensions incroyables et ses deux yeux noirs en amande brillaient d'une étrange flamme. L'animal galopa dans la plaine, crinière au vent, et s'arrêta à quelques mètres des deux jeunes gens.

- C'est une... licorne ? demanda Séléné. Alors le doute n'est plus permis, c'est un rêve.

- Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Harry.

- Les licornes n'existent pas, répondit Séléné comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

- Mais tu n'es pas... ?

Il allait dire « une sorcière », mais se ravisa. A quoi bon si c'était un rêve ?

Harry regarda la licorne. L'animal les observait et semblait les attendre. Il risqua un pas vers elle et, comme elle ne s'enfuyait pas, franchit la courte distance qui les séparait. La licorne secoua la tête et fixa Séléné, qui semblait hésiter. Elle finit par s'approcher également.

- C'est vraiment, vraiment, un rêve étrange, murmura-t-elle.

Le phénix était descendu et s'était posé sur le dos de la licorne.

- Et cet oiseau, dit Séléné, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est un phénix.

- Quoi ? Celui qui renaît de ses cendres ?

Harry hocha la tête, un peu mal à l'aise. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il ne pouvait qu'être dans un rêve, mais cette fille semblait également faire ce rêve. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Harry leva la main et la posa sur l'encolure de la licorne. De son côté, Séléné avait eu exactement le même réflexe, au même moment. Une voix se mêla alors au chant du phénix, une voix féminine, douce et posée.

_- Les seize années de protection se sont achevées, maintenant est venu le temps de la vérité. Aujourd'hui se termine la séparation, aujourd'hui commence la révélation. Le miroir de Parenze sort de l'ombre et dévoile au monde la puissance des sages et des oubliés. Ce jour voit le réveil du plus grand des pouvoirs._

Harry ressentit alors une violente décharge électrique traverser son corps et il se réveilla en sursaut dans sa chambre, sauf qu'il n'était plus dans son lit. Il flottait à mi-distance entre le sol et le plafond. Il eut à peine le temps de s'en rendre compte qu'il tomba à terre. Au contact du sol dur, il retint un cri de douleur. Dans la chambre voisine, l'oncle Vernon grogna dans son sommeil.

Harry se releva avec peine en se frottant la hanche droite. Elle était douloureuse mais Harry était sûr qu'elle n'était pas cassée. Il regarda autour de lui, pratiquement certain qu'il allait trouver la licorne, le phénix ou Séléné dans sa chambre, mais aucun des trois ne se trouvait là et il réalisa que c'était en réalité tout à fait logique.

A l'incrédulité, due à l'étrangeté du rêve, s'ajouta alors l'incompréhension. Comment s'était-il retrouvé en lévitation ? Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais utilisé, ou même possédé, un tel pouvoir. S'était-il servi de la magie sans s'en rendre compte ? A cette pensée, il lança un regard anxieux vers la fenêtre, s'attendant à voir apparaître un hibou du ministère.

Il se rendit alors compte que trois chouettes attendaient sur le bord de la fenêtre. La première, une chouette harfang d'une blancheur qui rappela à Harry la licorne, n'était autre qu'Hedwige, la seconde était une hulotte que Harry ne connaissait pas et le troisième oiseau, qui voletait autour des deux autres, était le hibou de Ron, Coquecigrue.

Les trois hiboux portaient des lettres et des paquets et Harry se rappela alors que c'était son anniversaire. Il débarrassa les chouettes de leurs fardeaux et laissa tomber le tout sur son lit. Il attrapa ensuite une plume, un morceau de parchemin et ouvrit une bouteille d'encre. Il écrivit les mots qu'avait prononcés la voix de la femme dans son rêve puis inscrivit le prénom de Séléné à côté des mots _phénix_ et _licorne_. Il reposa sa plume en poussant un profond soupir. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de soucis en ce moment ! Il entreprit alors de déballer ses cadeaux.

Le lendemain après-midi, alors qu'il était penché sur un devoir de potion, Coquecigrue déboula dans sa chambre par la fenêtre ouverte. Harry se précipita sur la lettre qu'il portait, se demandant pourquoi Ron lui écrivait une lettre aussi rapprochée de la précédente. Le mot était court.

_Salut Harry_

_Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre ici. Dumbledore ne veut plus que tu restes à Privet Drive. On vient te chercher ce soir, prépare tes affaires._

_Ron_

Harry retourna le parchemin mais il n'y avait rien écrit de plus. Il fronça les sourcils : quelle chose bizarre ? Certain qu'il aurait la réponse dans quelques heures, il entreprit immédiatement de faire ses valises puis descendit dans la cuisine annoncer à son oncle qu'il partait le soir même. Les Dursley restèrent ahuris par l'annonce mais Harry ne prit pas la peine d'attendre leur réponse et remonta dans sa chambre. Avec un peu de chance, songeait-t-il, il aurait l'explication de son rêve dans peu de temps.

Harry avait pu revoir Ron et Hermione une semaine auparavant, lorsqu'ils étaient venus le chercher pour l'emmener à Londres, où ils devaient définir les options qu'ils prenaient pour la sixième année.

Le jeune homme avait été très surpris par le bulletin de note qu'il avait reçu la deuxième semaine de juillet. Comme il l'avait prévu, il avait obtenu la mention Optimal en défense contre les forces du Mal (il avait même eu droit à des félicitations spéciales). Il en avait été de même pour les soins aux créatures magiques, mais également (et c'était ce qui l'avait le plus surpris) en potions ! Il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux !

Il avait également obtenu non pas un mais trois Effort Exceptionnel : en métamorphose, en sortilège et en botanique. Il avait même réussi à décrocher un Acceptable en astronomie. En revanche, il n'avait nullement été étonné par ses résultats en histoire de la magie, où il avait eu droit à un Piètre, et en voyance, l'examen lui ayant valu un magnifique D pour Désolant, mais il s'en fichait. On obtenait le BUSE à partir de la mention A, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait obtenu pas moins de sept BUSE, ce qui lui semblait quand même une très bonne chose.

Sans compter que ses espoirs de devenir Auror devenaient quasiment réalité puisqu'il avait eu les notes d'acceptation pour la métamorphose et les potions (bien qu'il ne soit pas pressé de revoir le professeur Rogue).

Il s'était donc rendu à Londres en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis. En ressortant, Harry et Ron avaient en main un papier définissant leurs cours et options. Il s'agissait en fait des mêmes que l'an dernier avec l'Histoire et la divination en moins. En revanche, ils se retrouvaient avec deux nouveaux cours. Le premier concernait les rituels magiques. Quant au second, Harry avait eu une grande surprise en le découvrant sur la liste des options. En réalité, ce cours venait tout juste d'être créé et concernait l'occlumancie. Malgré les douloureux souvenirs que Harry gardait de ses séances avec Rogue, il la choisit, ainsi que Ron, en se souvenant des conseils de Lupin et de Dumbledore, l'an passé. Hermione, quant à elle, avait également souhaité prendre les rituels et l'occlumancie mais avait gardé ses autres cours.

Avant qu'ils se quittent, M. Weasley avait dit à Harry qu'il pourrait sans doute quitter les Dursley d'ici à la deuxième semaine d'août. Harry était soulagé de voir que ce délai avait été écourté.

Comme il l'avait supposé, ce furent des membres de l'Ordre qui vinrent le chercher : Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin et Mondingus Fletcher qui, une fois de plus, s'était débrouillé pour trouver une voiture. Tout le temps que dura le rangement des valises de Harry dans la voiture, les Dursley restèrent cachés et il ne les vit pas lorsqu'il partit – ce qu'il considérât comme étant une bonne chose.

La consigne avait été stricte dés que la voiture avait démarré, Harry ne devait poser aucune question avant qu'ils ne soient arrivés à destination et il le comprenait très bien. Il se contenta donc de demander de leurs nouvelles et, bien que tous lui répondirent avec optimisme, il remarqua qu'ils semblaient très fatigués et se dit qu'ils n'avaient pas dû beaucoup dormir les dernières semaines.

Ils finirent pas arriver à Londres et Harry comprit qu'ils retournaient au Square Grimmaurd, une vague de joie passa en lui à l'idée qu'il allait revoir Sirius.

Tonks et Lupin le menèrent immédiatement dans le salon tandis que Mondingus s'occupait de ses bagages avant de repartir – sans doute pour rendre la voiture. Il y avait du monde au 12, Square Grimmaurd. D'abord, tous les Weasley, à l'exception de Percy et de Charlie, étaient présents, ainsi que Sirius et Hermione. Mais il y avait également Kingsley –un Auror du ministère–, Maugrey Fol-Œil, le professeur McGonagall et... Dumbledore.

En voyant entrer Harry, le visage de Sirius se fendit d'un large sourire.

- Salut Harry, tu vas bien ? Bon anniversaire.

Il hocha la tête, un peu déstabilisé par la présence d'autant de personnes. Il se demandait entre autre pourquoi lui, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George et Fred étaient autorisés à être en présence de tous les autres puisque, l'an passé, ils n'avaient jamais eu le droit de participer aux réunions de l'Ordre. Mais peut-être n'en était-ce pas une.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de Ron alors que Lupin et Tonks parlaient à voix basse avec Dumbledore et les autres.

- On n'en sait rien, répondit Ron en haussant les épaules.

- Ils sont tous très nerveux, expliqua Hermione, mais...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'interrompit Sirius. On va tout vous expliquer. Vous qui désiriez faire partie de l'Ordre, vous allez presque être exaucé.

- Presque ? répéta George avec des yeux ronds. Que veux-tu dire ?

A ce moment, les autres finirent leur conversation et certains s'assirent tandis que Dumbledore restait debout. Il regarda les jeunes gens.

- Bien, dit-il, je vais vous mettre au courant d'un événement qui a eu lieu la nuit dernière mais vous devez comprendre qu'il ne faudra jamais en parler à qui que ce soit. Il s'agit de quelque chose que nous tenons à tous prix à garder secret pour le moment aux yeux de certaines personnes. Vous avez compris ?

Ils hochèrent la tête avec prudence, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Harry, pour sa part, sentit son cœur faire un bond. La nuit dernière, il avait fait cet étrange rêve.

- Lorsqu'un sorcier naît, commença Dumbledore, il est immédiatement recensé par le ministère d'une part et par Poudlard de l'autre. Nous disposons de méthodes qui nous permettent de reconnaître les enfants sorciers nés de parents moldus. Ce système est infaillible, du moins, c'est ce que nous pensions jusqu'à la nuit dernière. A minuit six très précises, nous avons détecté un nouveau pouvoir possédé par une jeune fille de seize ans habitant dans un orphelinat moldu de Bristol. Nous sommes certains que le ministère n'a pas réussi à détecter ce phénomène et nous ignorons totalement comment elle a pu échapper au recensement jusqu'alors. En revanche, nous avons la certitude que Voldemort a repéré cette jeune fille et souhaite la récupérer.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione. Que veut-il faire d'elle ?

- Il s'avère que cette jeune fille semble posséder un immense pouvoir magique. Néanmoins, nous pensons qu'elle l'ignorait jusqu'à maintenant.

- Nous sommes allés la chercher vers quatre heures ce matin, continua Sirius. Dedalus Diggle, Kingsley et Maugrey. Mais lorsqu'ils sont arrivés devant l'orphelinat, elle se trouvait déjà dehors, face à trois Mangemorts.

- En nous voyant arriver, ils ont pris la fuite, mais elle était complètement terrifiée, poursuivit Kingsley. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'approche et elle n'arrêtait pas de nous demander ce qu'on lui voulait, de la laisser tranquille. On a essayé de la calmer et de lui expliquer, mais elle a prit la fuite. On l'a suivie jusqu'à une impasse et nous nous étions décidé à lui envoyer un sortilège de stupéfixion lorsqu'elle a transplané.

- Transplané ? répéta Fred en fronçant les sourcils. Vous avez dit qu'elle avait seize ans et qu'elle ignorait qu'elle était une sorcière.

- Et c'est vrai, confirma Kingsley. A un moment donné, elle nous a demandé ce qu'il lui arrivait, comment elle avait réussi à voler, c'est ce qu'elle nous a demandé.

Harry se raidit brusquement.

- Euh... A tout hasard, cette fille ne s'appellerait pas Séléné ?

Tout le monde lui lança un regard surpris et même Dumbledore plissa des yeux.

- Comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna Sirius, les yeux écarquillés.

Harry hésita un instant puis leur raconta le rêve qu'il avait fait durant la nuit.

- Et quand je me suis réveillé, termina-t-il, j'étais dans les airs, un mètre au-dessus de mon lit.

- Tu étais en lévitation ? demanda Lupin. Comment as-tu fait ça ?

Harry haussa les épaules, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

- Tu dis qu'une voix de femme s'est élevée lorsque vous avez touché la licorne.

- Oui, je ne me souviens pas exactement de ce qu'elle disait mais je l'ai écrit sur un parchemin. Elle racontait que la protection était finie, après seize ans, et qu'il était temps de dire la vérité, je crois. Elle a aussi parlé d'une séparation et d'une révélation, d'un miroir et aussi d'un pouvoir qui se serait réveillé... le plus puissant des pouvoirs.

- Voudrais-tu aller chercher le papier où tu as écrit cela, Harry ? demanda Dumbledore.

Harry et Sirius sortirent de la pièce et son parrain le mena à sa chambre.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien envoyé à ce sujet ? lui demanda Sirius alors qu'il fouillait dans sa malle.

Harry perçut une pointe de reproche dans le ton de sa voix.

- Avec Voldemort et tout le reste, je me suis dit que vous aviez assez à faire sans que vous vous préoccupiez encore de mes rêves. C'est pas nouveau que j'en fasse.

- Pas de ce genre, répliqua Sirius.

Harry ne répondit pas mais son parrain avait raison.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans le salon il donna le parchemin à Dumbledore qui le lut très attentivement pour lui-même avant de réciter à voix haute les paroles du rêve de Harry. Pendant un moment où tout le monde réfléchit à ces mots, il n'y eut aucun bruit puis Lupin prit la parole, un regard intrigué posé sur Dumbledore.

- Le miroir de Parenze ? Mais c'est une légende.

- Tu connais ça, toi ? s'étonna Sirius.

- D'après ce que je sais, il s'agirait d'un miroir possédant un pouvoir immense. Il aurait la capacité de faire naître le reflet de la personne qui s'y regarde, mais en prenant une partie de cette personne. Les deux ne forment qu'un seul être.

- En effet, c'est ce que ferait ce miroir, confirma Dumbledore.

- Comment... commença Sirius, mais il s'interrompit aussitôt. Si c'est une légende, reprit-il, qu'est-ce que ça vient faire dans cette histoire ?

- Nous essaierons de résoudre cela plus tard, répondit Dumbledore avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Harry et ses amis. Pour le moment, nous devons ramener cette jeune fille ici et nous ne pourrons y arriver que si elle a confiance en nous et c'est là que vous intervenez. Nous savons dans quelle ville se trouve Séléné en ce moment et nous voudrions que vous fassiez sa connaissance pour la mettre en confiance. Vous avez à peu près le même âge et se sera plus facile pour vous de l'approcher.

- Pas pour moi, répliqua Harry d'un ton lugubre. Elle m'a vu aussi, dans ce rêve. A mon avis, elle aura peur de moi.

- On peut faire en sorte qu'elle ne te reconnaisse pas pour une courte période, assura Lupin. Plus nombreux vous serez, mieux ce sera. Nous serons nombreux à surveiller à distance les événements. Il est évident que vous avez le choix et il faut que vous preniez conscience des risques que vous encourez dans la mesure où Voldemort va sans doute envoyer ses partisans.

- Si vous n'êtes pas sûrs de vous, il vaut mieux que vous refusiez.

Harry regarda Mme Weasley. Elle avait dit ça d'une voix légèrement tremblante et était très pâle. Ginny se tourna vers elle avec étonnement.

- Alors, si on accepte, tu ne t'y opposeras pas ?

- Beaucoup de choses ont changé, comme vous le savez tous, répondit M. Weasley d'une voix sourde. Votre mère et moi savons que, dans les circonstances actuelles, vos choix prévalent sur les nôtres dans certaines situations. Et c'est le cas aujourd'hui.

- Pour nous c'est d'accord, assura Fred en regardant son frère qui hocha vivement la tête.

- Moi aussi je veux bien, ajouta Ginny.

Harry échangea un regard avec Ron et allait donner sa confirmation quand Hermione intervint.

- Excusez-moi professeur mais... Elle lança un regard en coin à Harry. Voldemort ne manquera aucune occasion d'attraper Harry et...

- Nous le savons mais, comme l'a dit Remus, plus vous serez, mieux ce sera.

- Hermione, je me rends bien compte de ce que je risque, de ce que nous risquons tous, lui dit Harry, mais ce n'est pas sans raison que j'ai fait ce rêve. Que nous l'avons fait, elle et moi, et je crois bien qu'il faut vraiment que je fasse ça avec vous.

Il se tourna vers Sirius qui hocha la tête.

- En effet, ça me semble indispensable.

Harry perçut néanmoins une certaine inquiétude chez lui.

- Vous partirez demain, déclara Dumbledore, à Slough. Je dois m'en aller, maintenant. Bonne chance à vous tous.

Il fut bientôt suivi par le professeur McGonagall, Fol-Œil et Kingsley. Les Weasley, Sirius, Lupin, Harry et Hermione mangèrent dans la cuisine juste après leur départ. Il fut principalement question du rêve de Harry dans la conversation et Mme Weasley se montra peu causante. Sans aucun doute inquiète du lendemain.

- A quoi est-ce qu'elle ressemble ? demanda Ron à Harry tandis qu'ils attaquaient le dessert.

Sirius fit apparaître un parchemin avant que Harry ait pu répondre. Dessus, il y avait un portrait de Séléné. Elle était exactement comme dans le rêve de Harry.

- Elle est plutôt mignonne, commenta Fred en souriant.

- En tout cas, dit Hermione en examinant le visage, on ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à la trouver. Elle n'a pas un air à passer inaperçue. C'est vrai qu'elle est belle. Elle regarda Lupin. Excusez-moi, mais est-ce que vous savez autre chose au sujet du miroir de Parenze ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

- Très peu de gens connaissent cette légende.

- La preuve, dit Sirius en souriant, même moi je n'en avais jamais entendu parler.

- Comment avez-vous connu ce miroir, alors ? s'étonna Ron.

Lupin poussa un soupir et eut un faible sourire.

- J'avais dix-sept ans et je cherchais encore comment me débarrasser du loup-garou quand on m'a parlé de ce miroir. S'il avait existé, j'aurai pu extraire le loup-garou de mon corps en me regardant dedans.

- C'est Dumbledore qui t'en avait parlé ? demanda Sirius. Ça m'étonne, s'il savait que ce n'était qu'une légende...

- Ce n'est pas Dumbledore.

- Alors qui ?

Lupin ne répondit pas mais il était soudain devenu très pâle. Sirius le regarda en fronçant les sourcils avant qu'une lueur de compréhension s'allume dans son regard. Il sembla brusquement gêné.

- Oh, euh... Quelqu'un reveut de la tarte à la mélasse ? demanda-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

Lupin se leva soudain de table et quitta la cuisine sans dire un mot. Tout le monde fixa la porte sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce que Sirius se donne un coup sur le front.

- Quel abruti ! grogna-t-il à son égard. J'aurai dû y penser.

- Il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, remarqua Mme Weasley d'un ton inquiet.

Elle amorça un mouvement pour se lever mais Sirius lui fit signe de se rasseoir.

- Non Molly, il a besoin d'être seul. Je crains bien d'avoir ouvert une ancienne blessure avec mon bavardage.

- Tu parles de... !

Mme Weasley s'interrompit au milieu de son exclamation de surprise et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle lança un regard à ses enfants et aux deux autres puis montra leurs assiettes.

- Si vous avez fini de manger, allez donc vous coucher. Vous aurez besoin de toutes vos forces demain.

En montant dans les chambres, ils parlèrent de l'étrange comportement de Lupin.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? s'étonna Fred. Je ne l'avais jamais vu se comporter de cette manière.

- Il avait l'air bouleversé par quelque chose, remarqua Ginny. Et Sirius a parlé d'une ancienne blessure.

- Ça ne nous regarde pas, dit Hermione d'un ton sévère. Lupin a le droit d'avoir ses secrets.

Ron, qui allait également dire quelque chose, se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Harry eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil, alors que Ron s'endormait immédiatement. Au bout d'un moment, il se leva et sortit en silence pour aller se chercher de l'eau dans la cuisine. En remontant, il entendit des bruits de voix étouffées provenant du salon. Elles n'étaient pas là lorsqu'il était descendu et il tendit l'oreille. Il reconnut les voix de Sirius et Lupin et la curiosité l'emporta tout à fait, il colla son oreille contre le pan de la porte.

Il y avait eu un silence dans la conversation mais la voix de Sirius lui parvint de nouveau.

- Je ne suis qu'un idiot, maugréa-t-il. Je n'aurai pas dû insister.

- C'est moi qui suis stupide, Sirius, répondit Remus d'une voix rauque. Ça fait presque dix-sept ans maintenant, je devrai me faire une raison mais...

Sa voix se brisa.

- Je n'y arrive pas, Sirius, je n'y arrive pas, dit-il dans un sanglot. J'en rêve la nuit et j'y pense le jour, j'arrive à le cacher aux autres mais cette histoire de miroir... Elle y croyait Sirius, elle y croyait plus que jamais.

- Dix-sept ans, c'est long et c'est court à la fois, remarqua Sirius. On ne se remet jamais complètement de la mort d'une personne qu'on aime. Surtout qu'elle... Je ne sais pas si...

- On continue à faire semblant, dit Lupin en laissant échapper un rire rauque. C'est toujours ce qu'on fait, pour rassurer les autres.

Il y eut un raclement, il avait dû se lever de sa chaise.

- Tout ce que je voudrais, c'est savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là. Nous savons pourquoi James et Lily sont morts, nous savons pourquoi certains membre de l'Ordre ont disparu ou sont devenus fous, mais on ignore ce qu'il lui est arrivé... C'est tout ce que je veux savoir, alors, oui, je pourrai enfin faire son deuil.

Un autre raclement indiqua à Harry que Sirius s'était également levé. Sur la pointe des pieds, il retourna dans sa chambre.

Il ne savait pas de qui avaient bien pu parler Sirius et Lupin mais cette personne avait, de toute évidence, été très proche de ce dernier. Il se rendit compte que, s'il connaissait beaucoup de choses de la vie de Sirius, il ne savait strictement rien de Lupin sinon qu'il était loup-garou et qu'il avait été un ami de son père. Harry ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais, à ce moment, il se rendit compte que Lupin représentait toujours pour lui un professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, jamais il n'avait vraiment pensé à lui comme ayant été un grand ami de ses parents. A chaque fois, c'était vers Sirius qu'il s'était tourné automatiquement, sans même songer que Lupin avait également partagé des choses avec ses parents...


	4. I Rencontre mouvementée

**Murrey Artys** : Slt Murrey ! lol, oui, normalement, je devrais faire un chapitre par jour, mais bon, faut que j'ai le temps de m'y mettre aussi ;-) Mais promis, j'essaie autant que je peux le 1jour =1 chapitre

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontre mouvementée**

Le lendemain, Mme Weasley les réveilla à quatre heures. Ils prirent un rapide petit déjeuner puis partirent pour Slough, encore une fois à bord d'une voiture dénichée par Mondingus. M. Weasley les accompagnait mais ils n'avaient vu aucun autre membre de l'Ordre. Ceux-ci étaient déjà sur place pour essayer de repérer Séléné.

Avant de monter en voiture, M. Weasley avait appliqué sur Harry un sort de détournement, de sorte qu'aucune personne extérieure au groupe ne pouvait imprimer son visage dans sa mémoire. Quel que soit le temps qu'une personne pouvait passer à le regarder et quel que soit le nombre de fois qu'elle le fasse, elle se trouverait toujours face à un inconnu.

Ils arrivèrent à six heures en ville et se rendirent immédiatement dans un pub, qui semblait plus recommandable que le _Chaudron baveur_, du nom de _la Licorne d'Or. _

Ils y retrouvèrent Lupin qui leur fit part de l'échec de leurs recherches dans le secteur nord de la ville. Même si la ville était incontestablement plus petite que Londres, cela laissait encore un grand champ d'investigation.

Après quelques recommandations de dernières minutes, les jeunes gens se séparèrent de Lupin et de M. Weasley pour aller déambuler dans la ville. Il était sept heures et les rues se remplissaient lentement.

Ils cherchèrent ainsi durant toute la matinée sans rencontrer d'autres soucis que l'étonnement parfois un peu trop bruyant des Weasley qui s'étonnaient devant divers objets moldus et devaient être rappelés à l'ordre par Hermione.

A midi et demi, ils firent une pause dans un parc où se trouvait un terrain de football – Ron ne manqua pas l'occasion de critiquer ce sport, ce qui mit en colère Ginny puisque Dean Thomas, avec qui elle sortait, adorait ce sport.

Harry allait mordre dans la pomme que Mme Weasley lui avait donnée en dessert quand il se figea dans son geste. Hermione tentait de calmer Ron et Ginny – en s'énervant autant qu'eux – mais se tut en voyant la tête qu'il faisait.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Surtout, Ron et Hermione, ne vous retournez pas. On a trouvé Séléné.

Fred, qui était assis à côté de Harry, suivit son regard et la vit à son tour. Elle était accoudée à la balustrade entourant le terrain de foot et regardait les joueurs.

- Arrête de la regarder, Fred, elle va finir par s'en rendre compte, dit Harry.

- Bon, maintenant qu'on l'a trouvée, que fait-on ? demanda Hermione.

- Pas compliqué, répondit George en souriant. Fred et moi, on va s'approcher mine de rien, comme si on se promenait. Et là, stupeur ! On voit une magnifique jeune fille en train de regarder un match, on l'accoste et on use de notre charme naturel. Fred ?

- Plan excellent ! confirma son frère en sautant sur ses pieds. On y va ?

- Attendez une seconde ! répliqua Ron. Et comment vous faîtes pour nous la présenter ?

- Nous...

- Je crois que ça va pas être la peine, dit soudain Ginny. On va pouvoir tous faire sa connaissance.

Tous tournèrent leur regard vers Séléné. Trois types plus âgés et musclés l'avaient abordée et tentaient, eux-mêmes, de la séduire, mais la jeune fille semblait agacée.

- C'est une question d'honneur, dit George d'un ton solennel. Nous devons les empêcher de l'importuner.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à quelques mètres du groupe que formaient les trois garçons et Séléné et écoutèrent avant d'intervenir.

Séléné était toujours accoudée à la rambarde mais on aurait dit qu'elle commençait à perdre patience. Ces trois garçons n'avaient néanmoins pas l'air de la préoccuper plus que ça.

- Tu sais que je suis le champion de mon université en lancer de disque, se vanta un des garçons, un blond à la forte musculature. Une fille comme toi ne devrait s'intéresser qu'aux champions.

- Quant à moi, renchérit un garçon brun de grande taille, j'ai été médaille d'or de course à pied aux championnats régionaux !

- Nous sommes tous des sportifs, confirma le troisième gars en se rapprochant d'elle, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Laisse-nous t'offrir un verre, tu ne le regretteras pas.

Séléné le regarda avec un sourire ironique.

- Oh, mais j'adore les champions. Là d'où je viens, on réserve ce terme aux meilleurs chevaux de course. Je ne doute pas une seconde que vos capacités soient identiques aux leurs. Tout dans les muscles.

Cela ne plut pas aux trois types. Le dernier qui avait parlé lui attrapa le bras.

- Ok, on a été gentil avec toi mais puisque tu n'as pas l'air très coopérative, nous...

- Lâche-la !

Fred et George s'avancèrent à grands pas, l'air furieux, suivis de près par les quatre autres.

- Vous mêlez pas de ça, vous ! grogna le blond alors que son copain tenait toujours Séléné.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils.

- Tu me fais mal, dit-elle calmement.

Le type ne l'entendit pas.

- Vous n'êtes pas de taille contre nous, alors passez votre chemin et vous n'aurez pas d'ennuis.

- C'est vous qui allez en avoir si vous ne la laissez pas tranquille.

Le brun éclata de rire.

- On aimerait bien voir ça !

- Tu me fais mal, répéta Séléné d'une voix où perçait une sorte d'avertissement que ne comprit pas très bien Harry.

- Nous ne sommes peut-être pas aussi forts que vous, s'énerva Ginny, mais nous sommes six et vous êtes trois.

- Parce que tu crois que...

Séléné se dégagea soudain de son étreinte mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et elle fit face au jeune homme.

- Je-déteste-qu'on-ne-m'écoute-pas-quand-je-parle, dit-elle en détachant bien les mots.

Elle attrapa à son tour le bras du type et le retourna. Le gars poussa un cri et tomba à genou alors que Séléné tenait fermement son bras derrière son dos.

- Avant de s'attaquer à quelqu'un, il faut être certain d'être plus fort que lui. Leçon comprise ?

Elle tordit un peu plus son bras et le type poussa un gémissement.

- Ok ! Ok ! C'est compris !

Elle le lâcha et ils partirent en la traitant de folle. Les six jeunes sorciers et sorcières la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Elle se tourna vers eux et hocha la tête.

- Sympa d'être intervenu... Même si c'était inutile.

Elle commença à s'éloigner mais Hermione l'appela soudain.

- Attends ! Euh... Nous... Nous ne sommes pas d'ici et nous aimerions découvrir la ville, tu pourrais peut-être nous faire visiter.

- Je ne suis pas d'ici, répondit-elle en se retournant.

- Ah non ? C'est amusant qu'on se soit rencontré alors.

Hermione lança un regard implorant aux autres pour qu'ils lui viennent en aide. Séléné la regardait maintenant d'un air soupçonneux.

- Nous venons de Londres, dit Fred en s'avançant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je m'appelle Fred, et voici George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Harry.

Un instant, elle n'eut aucune réaction, son regard s'attarda sur Harry et il se demanda si le sortilège était encore efficace mais elle finit par hocher la tête.

- Moi c'est Séléné.

Elle tendit la main et Fred la serra avec vigueur. Un sourire amusé illumina alors le visage de la jeune fille sans que les autres comprennent pourquoi.

- Et que faîtes-vous à Slough ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pour les vacances, répondit aussitôt Ginny.

- Nous sommes de passage, dit Ron.

Séléné croisa les bras et les observa un instant, comme si elle les jaugeait. Son comportement était décidément très étrange. Elle finit par leur faire signe.

- Suivez-moi, dit-elle simplement.

Elle fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la sortie du parc. Ils hésitèrent un instant avant de la suivre.

- Euh... Tu nous emmènes où ? demanda Ron, intrigué.

- Je connais tout de même un peu la ville. Si vous voulez voir des choses intéressantes, je sais où il faut aller.

Ils échangèrent des regards mais, à l'entrée du parc, Ginny stoppa brusquement.

- Oups ! J'ai oublié mon sac sur la pelouse, dit-elle. Je vous rejoindrai tout à l'heure, je vais le chercher.

- Je viens avec toi, répondit George, je préfère ne pas te laisser seule.

Harry avait totalement oublié qu'ils devaient prévenir les membres de l'Ordre s'ils la trouvaient. Normalement, quelqu'un devait les suivre, mais il ne pouvait savoir jusqu'où ils étaient entrés en contact avec elle.

- On peut vous attendre, remarqua Séléné.

- Non, non, dis-nous simplement par où on doit passer pour vous rejoindre.

Séléné plissa des yeux et reprit son air suspicieux puis elle désigna la rue de droite.

- Vous prendrez la quatrième à gauche puis tout droit, vous nous retrouverez.

- A tout de suite !

Ils partirent en courant et les autres suivirent Séléné – Il sembla à Harry qu'elle marchait plus vite. La quatrième à gauche était une ruelle plutôt miteuse que même les rayons du soleil ne parvenaient pas à égayer.

- Tu... Tu es sûre que c'est par là ? demanda Hermione d'une voix inquiète.

- Certaine, ce n'est plus très loin, répondit Séléné sans se retourner.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à un cul de sac et Séléné s'arrêta devant le mur. Pourquoi les avait-elle amenés ici ? Elle se retourna brusquement en faisant un geste vif du bras et Harry sentit ses pieds se dérober sous lui. Ils s'écroulèrent à terre tous les quatre, incapables de bouger autre chose que la tête. Séléné semblait mécontente.

- J'apprends très vite, dit-elle d'un ton glacial.

Harry croisa le regard d'Hermione et y lut la même question qu'il se posait, comment avait-elle pu savoir qui ils étaient ?

- Que me voulez-vous ? demanda Séléné sèchement. Et n'essayez pas de gagner du temps, je me doute bien que vos amis ont été chercher des renforts.

- Nous sommes là pour t'aider, répondit Hermione d'une voix saccadée. C'est la vérité.

- M'aider ? De quel côté êtes-vous ? Ces clowns encapuchonnés ou ceux qui ont voulu m'immobiliser ? Et une aide pour quoi ?

- Pour la magie, les pouvoirs que tu as reçus, répondit rapidement Hermione. Les personnes avec des cagoules que tu as vu sont au service d'un mage noir, un sorcier très puissant et très dangereux qui se fait appeler Voldemort.

- Qui me dit que ce n'est pas vous qui êtes dangereux ?

Elle se tourna vers Harry et plissa des yeux.

- C'était quoi ce rêve ? C'est toi qui m'y as emmené ?

- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. J'ai été aussi surpris que toi.

Comment avait-elle su qu'il s'agissait de lui ?

- Mais tu savais que tu possédais des pouvoirs.

- Oui, depuis cinq ans maintenant. Mais je ne sais pas ce que signifie ce rêve, et j'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé après.

Un long moment, elle ne dit rien puis Harry put de nouveau bouger. Il se releva en même temps que les autres. Séléné était restée immobile.

- D'accord, dit-elle. D'accord, je vous crois.

Ils la regardèrent avec surprise. Ce revirement d'opinion était vraiment très brusque. Un bruit de cavalcade retentit derrière eux. Fred et Ginny arrivaient, en compagnie de Lupin, M. Weasley et une sorcière qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Avant qu'ils aient pu demander quoi que ce soit, plusieurs claquements secs retentirent tout autour d'eux et ils furent bientôt entourés par une douzaine de Mangemorts qui lancèrent immédiatement le sortilège de Désarmement. Les baguettes sorties par les trois adultes leur sautèrent des mains et celles des jeunes gens s'échappèrent de leurs sacs.

- C'est votre jour de chance ! s'exclama un des Mangemorts. Voldemort ne souhaite que la fille et nous a donné des ordres pour qu'aucun de vous ne meurt. Vous avez été sages de ne pas amener Harry Potter avec vous, parce qu'il nous aurait intéressé également.

Donc, le sort de M. Weasley fonctionnait toujours. Mais tous ces Mangemorts... Voldemort s'était enfin décidé à les sortir d'Azkaban.

Le Mangemort qui avait parlé – et Harry était quasiment sûr qu'il s'agissait de Lucius Malefoy – se tourna vers Séléné et tendit sa main vers elle.

- Viens avec nous, nous avons beaucoup à t'offrir.

Harry se tourna vers elle et se rendit soudain compte qu'elle était fatiguée, très fatiguée. Des cernes étaient apparues sous ses yeux et elle avait du mal à les garder ouverts, en fait, elle avait même du mal à tenir debout, sa tête tombait sur sa poitrine. Malefoy fit un signe à un de ses camarades qui attrapa la jeune fille. Elle ferma les yeux et tomba dans ses bras.

- Elle dort, dit une voix de femme, surprise.

- Tant mieux, remarqua Malefoy.

La femme – certainement Bellatrix Lestrange – leva sa baguette et fit des moulinets au-dessus de sa tête. Une épaisse fumée les entoura toutes deux et elles disparurent. Malefoy leva les baguettes qu'il avait en main.

- Quand je vous disais que vous aviez de la chance. Nous vous les rendons, même.

Il les jeta à terre et transplana en même temps que tous les autres. Le groupe était resté immobile devant cette scène.

- Oh là là ! gémit soudain Hermione. Oh là là ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Lupin ramassa les baguettes et les rendit à tous, il semblait perplexe.

- Pourquoi ne nous ont-ils pas tué ? lui demanda Harry. Pourquoi Voldemort ne le voulait-il pas ? Ça n'a aucun sens.

Lupin secoua lentement la tête.

- Je l'ignore Harry... Je ne sais vraiment pas... Les rides de son visage se contractèrent alors d'inquiétude. Mais j'ai peur de ce qu'il va faire à cette jeune fille.

Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire à Slough. Sur le chemin qui les ramenait à Londres, les commentaires, les interrogations et les inquiétudes furent exprimés sans retenues. Harry avait son lot également mais au bout de quelques minutes de route, il sentit son esprit s'engourdir et, sans même s'en rendre compte, il sombra dans le sommeil.

Il se retrouva immédiatement sur la plaine, mais il n'y avait plus ni licorne, ni phénix et il faisait nuit maintenant. Une nuit de pleine lune qui éclairait le paysage comme en plein jour.

Assise sur l'herbe, Séléné semblait se reposer. Harry se rapprocha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Je me doutais bien que tu allais venir, dit Séléné. J'ai l'impression que cette plaine nous unit d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Harry. Où t'ont-ils emmenée ?

- Je l'ignore, je ne me suis pas encore réveillée. C'est tellement fatiguant, d'utiliser la magie je veux dire. C'est bizarre, lorsque je me suis transportée de Bristol à Slough, ça ne m'a rien fait, mais là, c'était vraiment très fatiguant de vous immobiliser.

- Comment as-tu fait pour me reconnaître ?

- C'est ton odeur que j'ai reconnue.

- Mon... Quoi ?

Séléné haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je te fais confiance.

Harry resta silencieux puis sourit faiblement.

- Je crois que moi aussi et je ne te connais pas pourtant.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'attend ? demanda Séléné. Je ne connais rien, je ne sais rien de ce monde dans lequel j'ai plongé la nuit dernière. Je commence à peine à me rendre compte de mes capacités, même si j'arrive à les maîtriser assez rapidement, je pense.

- Séléné, je ne vais pas te mentir, tu vas te retrouver face à l'un des plus maléfiques sorciers de tous les temps. Nous ne savons pas encore ce qu'il te veut, sans doute que tu rejoignes sa cause. Il veut prendre le pouvoir et supprimer tous les enfants sorciers nés de parents Moldus.

- Moldus ?

- Ce sont les personnes qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. Tu devras être très prudente. Voldemort est un être cruel, sans scrupules et sans conscience.

- Je serai prudente... Harry ? Je peux te demander un service ?

- Ça dépend de quelle sorte.

- Depuis que je suis en âge de pouvoir le faire, j'ai recherché mes parents, sans jamais arriver à rien. La seule chose que j'ai, c'est un nom : Lawill. Bien sûr, c'est peut-être un faux nom mais... J'ai trouvé plusieurs personnes ayant ce nom mais aucune ne pouvait être en rapport avec moi, et je peux t'assurer que j'ai été chercher loin. Peut-être que... mes parents sont des sorciers. Peut-être pourrais-tu les retrouver.

- Je ne vois pas comment.

- Je ne te demande pas d'y arriver mais d'essayer.

Harry réfléchit un instant.

- Lawill ? ... D'accord, je vais essayer.

Séléné lui adressa un sourire de remerciement.

- Je crois que je me réveille... Elle désigna d'un large geste la plaine. C'est notre secret, dit-elle.

- En fait, j'ai dû en parler à...

Mais elle secoua la tête.

- C'est notre secret, répéta-t-elle. Tu ne leur as pas parlé de la plaine et des bois, ni du lever de soleil, parce que, comme moi, tu sais que ça n'appartient qu'à nous pour le moment.

Harry se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison, il n'avait pas dit aux autres l'endroit où ils s'étaient retrouvés. La plaine s'effaça lentement et il se réveilla au moment où Mondingus stoppait devant le 12, Square Grimmaurd.

Mme Weasley les attendait avec anxiété et les serra les uns après les autres à les en étouffer. Elle devait déjà savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Aucun n'était encore arrivé et les parents Weasley recommandèrent aux jeunes gens de monter dans leurs chambres en attendant qu'ils aient du nouveau.

Le sujet de l'enlèvement de Séléné avait déjà été amplement abordé dans la voiture – même si Harry n'en avait rien entendu – et, tous réunis dans la chambre de Ron et Harry, ils se contentaient de se rassurer les uns les autres au sujet de Voldemort. A un moment où Fred, George et Ginny parlaient entre eux, Harry proposa aux deux autres d'aller voir Buck – il devait absolument leur parler de son _rêve_.

Après avoir salué Buck et lui avoir donné des rats morts à manger, ils s'assirent un peu à l'écart de l'hippogriffe et Harry raconta à ses deux amis la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Séléné. La réaction d'Hermione était prévisible.

- Il faut absolument que tu en parles à Dumbledore. La première fois, nous ne savions pas exactement à quoi correspondait ton rêve mais maintenant...

- Je ne dirai rien à Dumbledore, la coupa Harry.

Ron le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- C'est quelque chose de nouveau pour moi, une chose incroyable mais que je dois garder. Ça n'appartient qu'à nous et...

- _Nous _? répéta Hermione. Tu parles de toi et Séléné ? Mais tu ne la connais même pas ! Tu ne sais pas qui elle est, tu ignores même si elle est de notre côté. Qui te dit qu'elle n'a pas une nature identique aux partisans de Voldemort ?

- Je le sais ! répliqua Harry. C'est... je ne peux pas l'expliquer, c'est une chose que je sais au fond de moi et même...

Il s'interrompit en réfléchissant à la première fois où il l'avait vu.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé une excellente amie que je n'aurai plus vue depuis des années, dit-il en songeant que c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait. C'est comme si je l'avais déjà vue quelque part alors que ce n'est pas le cas.

- Mais...euh... Ron semblait hésiter. Tu ne crois pas que Tu-Sais-Qui essaye encore de te faire croire des choses ? Comme avec Sirius, tu te rappelles ?

Harry le regarda sans répondre immédiatement.

- C'est très différent. Maintenant, je sais comment fonctionne ce genre de vision et il ne s'agit pas de ça. L'endroit où nous nous trouvons semble protégé. Je m'y sens en sécurité.

- Et où vous retrouvez-vous ? demanda Hermione.

- Ecoutez, si je vous parle de ça, c'est parce que j'ai besoin d'aide pour tenter de retrouver ce nom, et parce que je vous fais confiance. Alors est-ce que vous allez m'aider ou est-ce que vous allez tout raconter à Dumbledore ?

Il avait demandé ça d'une voix sèche, en regardant plus particulièrement Hermione.

- D'accord, je ne dirai rien, assura Ron.

- Harry, c'est très important. Nous sommes en guerre maintenant et...

- Tu crois que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte ? Hermione, je t'assure que si j'avais le moindre doute au sujet de Séléné, j'irai tout raconter aux autres mais il faut que tu comprennes que je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi... Tu vas faire quoi ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure et gigota sur place avant de hocher la tête.

- Très bien, mais alors tu dois nous promettre une chose, toi aussi. Tu devras nous raconter toutes les conversations que tu auras avec elle.

- Je vous le jure et je vous fais confiance pour ne rien révéler.

Ron avait l'air soulagé que la discussion n'est pas virée à la dispute.

- Alors, dit-il en se tournant vers Hermione, tu as une idée pour trouver ce nom ?

- Je doute fort qu'on puisse facilement accéder aux fichiers de recensement du ministère, répondit-elle en réfléchissant. A mon avis, le mieux qu'on puisse faire pour le moment, c'est d'attendre d'être à Poudlard et de consulter les registres des élèves.

- Quels registres ?

- Je rêve ! Vous êtes sûrs que vous êtes à Poudlard ? Il existe des listes des élèves ayant fait leurs études à Poudlard. On y trouve leur nom et certaines choses qu'ils ont fait ; s'ils ont été préfet ou s'ils ont reçu une médaille par exemple. Tout le monde peut y accéder. On va espérer que ce nom appartenait à un sorcier anglais.

- Mais tu te rends compte de la quantité de nom que ça doit faire ? Surtout qu'on ignore à quelle période chercher.

- Peut-être, mais Harry a promis à Séléné qu'il essaierait. A mon avis, nous devrions remonter jusqu'à soixante ans au grand maximum, au cas où ce nom serait celui de ses grands parents, et non de ses parents.

- Et en espérant qu'il s'agisse vraiment du nom de sa famille, soupira Harry. Merci Hermione, c'est déjà une idée. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre d'être à Poudlard.

Ils entendirent du mouvement en­ dessous. Les jumeaux et Ginny sortaient de la chambre, ce qui signifiait que les membres de l'Ordre avaient du arriver.

Seuls Sirius et Lupin étaient revenus, tous deux semblaient très inquiet.

- Dumbledore a aussitôt envoyé quelqu'un pour surveiller la situation, dit Lupin. Il est en train d'examiner les possibilités à l'heure qu'il est... Pour le moment, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre.

- Mais... Et Séléné ? demanda Harry. Vous ne savez pas où il l'a emmenée ?

- Nous l'ignorons pour le moment mais dés que nous le saurons, nous tenterons de la délivrer. Enfin, dans la mesure où...

Sirius ne finit pas sa phrase mais Harry comprit très bien. Dans la mesure où elle vivrait encore. Une boule désagréable se forma dans son estomac.

- Ce qu'il faut surtout espérer, c'est qu'elle veuille qu'on la délivre, remarqua M. Weasley d'un ton lugubre.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Fred.

- Nous ignorons tout de cette fille et nous ne pouvons exclure la possibilité qu'elle rejoindra le camp de Voldemort, expliqua Lupin.

Un court silence s'installa puis Sirius grimaça en se grattant la tête.

- De toute façon, on ne peut qu'attendre pour le moment, remarqua-t-il.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Heureusement que demain s'annonce bien meilleur qu'aujourd'hui.

Lupin et M. et Mme Weasley sourirent également alors que leurs enfants, Harry et Hermione les regardaient avec étonnement.

- Que se passe-t-il, demain ? demanda Harry.

- Tiens, c'est vrai que je ne vous aie pas dit, avec toute cette histoire, se rappela Sirius. Eh bien... Oh, et puis non. Vous aurez la surprise demain matin, en lisant la Gazette.

Lupin rigola en secouant la tête.

- Quoi ? Que va-t-il y avoir dans la Gazette ?

Mais aussi bien Sirius, que Lupin et les parents Weasley refusèrent d'en dire plus de toute la fin de la journée.

D'ailleurs, Harry eut très vite autre chose à penser que leurs cachotteries. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, alors qu'il lisait un livre sur le Quidditch, la douleur à sa cicatrice se réveilla brusquement. Il retint de justesse un cri de douleur et de surprise en plaquant sa main sur son front. Il savait que Voldemort venait de commencer à torturer Séléné et son sentiment d'impuissance se transforma en une colère qu'il ne pouvait laisser sortir.

Ce fut la première fois, en cinq ans, que sa cicatrice lui fit mal pendant si longtemps de manière lancinante. Il fallut près d'un quart d'heure pour qu'elle s'atténue enfin. Harry pensait que Voldemort s'était enfin décider à arrêter mais, brusquement, des images défilèrent dans son esprit à la façon d'un kaléidoscope.

Une plage où des enfants se courent les uns après les autres. Une trapéziste qui exécute un numéro sous un chapiteau bondé. Un enfant qui pleure et deux autres qui le réconfortent. Deux personnes qui se s'accroupissent devant un gamin et lui parle en souriant alors qu'une petite fille d'environ quatre ans les regarde avec envie.

Tout s'arrêta soudainement, laissant Harry complètement désorienté. Il ne comprenait pas d'où lui venaient ces images, ni ce qu'elles signifiaient.

Ron entra dans la chambre et lui sourit.

- On se fait une partie d'échec ?

- Ok, si tu veux.

Alors que Ron sortait le jeu, Harry jugea préférable de ne pas lui parler de ça, ni à Hermione. Ils s'inquiétaient déjà bien assez pour lui. Et puis ça ne voulait sans doute rien dire, il avait certainement eu des hallucinations du fait de la durée de la brûlure à sa cicatrice. Oui, c'était certainement l'explication...


	5. I Réhabilitation et retrouvailles

Euh... Youhou ? (voix timide au possible) Y'a quelqu'un ? Non ? bon, bah tant pis lol. Bon, bah j'envoie encore ce chapitre et si y'a encore personne (mais si Di, je pense à toi, mais toi, tu l'as déjà lue c'te fic !!) ben je vais arrêter, de toute manière, si c'est le cas, là, je suis en train de parler dans le vide ! MDR ! (quoi ? Oui, je sais Di, ça me correspond bien ;-) )

Note : Bon, on va un peu mettre les choses au point sur la progression de ce récit.

L'histoire se déroule sur les deux dernières années d'études de notre sorcier préféré.

Ainsi, la sixième année correspond à 17 chapitres et la septième à 29 chapitres.

Note 2 : Pour ceux qui se le demandent, j'ai passé outre le « pouvoir » cité dans le tome 5 par Dumbledore et qui se trouverait dans la salle scellée au département des mystères. Je n'y fais référence à aucun moment de mon récit.

Voilà, maintenant, place aux réponses aux reviews :-D ou plutôt à la seule et unique review :'(

**Diony** : lol, ben oui, tu vas pas la relire, lol. Une fois ça va, deux fois, bonjour les dégâts !!

Je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire Diony ! Y'a d'excellentes fanfictions sur ce site et je les ai découvertes avec plaisir ! D'ailleurs, y'en a une qui est vraiment géniale et super bien menée : le sceau d'Acrabbaraad ( ;-P)

Oui jetez-vous dans l'eau ! Allez ! Siouplait ! Appel d'un auteur en détresse dans un désert sans la moindre revue sauf une petite oasis avec deux toutes jolies toutes belles lol

Ouais, déco simple mais sympa et pour l'anglais PTDR ! J'ai mis du temps à piger qu'il fallait d'abord mettre sous Manager avant d'envoyer

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ !

Au fait, si vous voyez des fautes (orthographe, syntaxe, grammaire ou incohérences), n'hésitez pas à me les signaler, que je les corrige.

**Chapitre 3 : Réhabilitation et retrouvailles** _(à noter que j'ai rajouté un certain nombre de nouveaux persos : celui qui apparaît dans ce chapitre (tout comme les autres d'ailleurs) est entièrement sorti de mon imagination et n'a jamais été cité dans aucun des 5 tomes parus)_

Le lendemain matin, Harry avait complètement oublié ce qu'avait dit Sirius au sujet de la Gazette, mais pas Hermione, qui déboula dans leur chambre, le visage radieux, alors que lui et Ron dormaient encore, suivie de Ginny – Fred et George étaient repartis le soir précédent.

- Debout paresseux ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix enthousiaste. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour !

- De quoi tu parles ? grommela Ron en ramenant sa couverture sur sa tête – Ginny avait ouvert en grand les fenêtres de la chambre.

- Regardez ça, vous comprendrez.

La bouche pâteuse et les yeux à demi ouverts, Harry regarda la une de la Gazette, qu'Hermione lui avait mise sous le nez. Les gros titres achevèrent de le réveiller complètement.

- Sirius a été innocenté ? s'écria-t-il.

Ron fut hors de son lit en un dixième de seconde et s'assit sur celui de Harry pour lire en même temps que lui l'article suivant :

_SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENTÉ PAR LE MINISTÉRE_

_Hier, dans un communiqué à la presse spécial, le ministre de la magie, Cornelius Fudge, a annoncé que les poursuites contre Sirius Black avait été abandonnées. De nouveaux témoignages et certaines incohérences dans l'enquête ont en effet été mises en évidence suite au retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il a été établi que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avait été aidé par Peter Pettigrow pour retrouver un corps humain. _

_Peter Pettigrow avait, pendant de longues années, été porté décédé de la main de Black. En réalité, il avait mis en scène sa propre mort après avoir engendré le carnage qu'on avait assigné à tort à l'ex-détenu Sirius Black. Pour les détails de l'affaire, rendez-vous p.3._

- Tout est expliqué à l'intérieur, dit Hermione lorsque Harry et Ron relevèrent le visage vers elle. Toute la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là.

- C'est magnifique ! s'exclama Harry. Sirius va enfin pouvoir se montrer au grand jour !

Il sauta au bas de son lit et courut hors de la chambre, dans l'escalier, Ron, Hermione et Ginny le suivant de près. Sirius, Lupin et les Weasley se trouvaient dans la cuisine, la Gazette du Sorcier ouverte à la page de l'article sur Sirius au milieu de la table.

- Alors ? Je vous avais pas dit que ce serait une merveilleuse journée ? remarqua Sirius, la mine rayonnante.

- Extraordinaire, tu veux dire ! Mais comment avez-vous fait ?

- Dumbledore a un peu fait pression sur Fudge, expliqua Lupin en souriant. Comme tu avais déjà raconté que Peter était là lors du retour de Voldemort, il n'a pas eu d'autres choix que de reconnaître l'innocence de Sirius.

- Vous devriez aller vous habiller. Il fait un temps splendide, il serait dommage de ne pas en profiter, dit Sirius en adressant un clin d'œil à Harry.

Lorsqu'ils redescendirent pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner, M. Weasley leur montra des articles de la presse moldue dont les titres ravirent les jeunes gens : _Coup de théâtre dans l'affaire Sirius Black ! ; SIRIUS BLACK : AU MAUVAIS ENDROIT, AU MAUVAIS MOMENT ; LE CRIMINEL ETAIT UN HEROS..._

- Evidemment, Fudge a dû prévenir les Moldus également. La version qu'ils avaient donné pour justifier la mort de tous ces gens était que Sirius avait tiré à l'aide d'un dévolveur dans une citerne à gaz.

- Un revolver, vous voulez dire, rectifia Hermione.

- Oui, c'est ça, et maintenant, ils racontent qu'il tentait en réalité d'empêcher Pettigrow de le faire, mais qu'il a raté son coup et que Pettigrow s'est enfui avant qu'il ait rien pu faire.

- En tout cas, je peux me montrer au grand jour à compter d'aujourd'hui, et je ne vais pas m'en priver ! Bon, vous avez fini de déjeuner ? On va y aller en marchant, on a tout ce qu'il faut en vêtements moldus pour passer inaperçus.

- Je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore du travail, dit M. Weasley en se levant. Passez une bonne journée !

- A ce soir Arthur !

Une heure plus tard, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Sirius, Lupin et Mme Weasley sortaient dans la rue. Une fois arrivé sur le trottoir, Sirius inspira un grand coup, un immense sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

- Par tous les hippogriffes de la terre, ça fait du bien !

Sirius ne cachait pas sa joie de pouvoir enfin sortir au grand jour et sa bonne humeur se ressentait sur la totalité du groupe. Ils avaient décidé d'aller faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse et s'y rendirent à pied, traversant une bonne partie de Londres. Le chemin se passa sans incident et Harry fut un peu surpris du manque de réaction des gens qu'ils croisaient.

- Ça fait trois ans que Sirius est recherché, lui rappela Hermione, et, chez les Moldus, ils n'ont pas eu l'occasion d'en entendre de nouveau parler depuis les journaux de ce matin. A mon avis, ça va être différent sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- J'espère bien ! s'exclama Sirius. J'attends avec impatience de rencontrer les gens qui n'auront pas lu la Gazette ce matin...

Lupin secoua la tête en souriant.

- J'imagine d'ici leur réaction.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant l'enseigne du Chaudron Baveur.

- Ça fait une éternité que je ne suis plus revenu ici, remarqua Sirius en contemplant le panneau indiquant la taverne. Allez hop, c'est parti.

Il poussa la porte de la taverne et pénétra dans son environnement enfumé. La plupart de ceux qui tournèrent la tête par réflexe la détournèrent avec indifférence, mais certains restèrent bloqués sur Sirius, la mine abasourdie.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar et Sirius frappa du plat de sa main le comptoir.

- Salut Tom, les affaires marchent bien ?

Le patron leva un visage surpris vers Sirius et resta un moment interdit avant de sourire.

- Sirius Black... Je me disais bien que tu finirais par te montrer ici, même si je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais aussi tôt. Quelle histoire !

- Une histoire qui se termine bien, surtout.

Il tourna sur lui-même et s'adressa à l'ensemble des clients de la taverne.

- Tournée générale ! Buvez ce que vous voulez, c'est moi qui offre !

- Je te prépare une ardoise ? demanda Tom en lui adressant un sourire édenté.

- Tu peux compter sur moi.

Le petit groupe se rendit dans l'arrière-cour sous les regards des personnes présentes et quelques unes levèrent leur verre en direction de Sirius lorsqu'ils passèrent devant eux.

- Ça commence plutôt bien, commenta Lupin en sortant sa baguette pour ouvrir le passage vers le chemin de Traverse.

Une foule dense remplissait la rue, ce qui n'était absolument pas pour déplaire à Sirius. Un sourire en coin, il rajusta le col de sa robe et avança sur la route pavé avec Harry à ses côtés, les autres suivant juste derrière eux.

Harry se rendit vite compte que le retour de Voldemort avait dû rendre les sorciers plus intéressés par l'actualité qu'auparavant car la plupart des gens les regardèrent passés avec suspicion ou surprise mais jamais avec peur.

A un moment, alors qu'ils passaient devant la boutique de l'apothicaire, un sorcier occupé à fouiller dans les produits qu'il venait d'acheter percuta Sirius par mégarde. Il releva la tête avec un sourire d'excuse qui se figea brusquement lorsqu'il reconnut le visage de Sirius.

- AAAAAARGH ! hurla-t-il en faisant un bond impressionnant en arrière, son sac tombant à terre et déversant sur le sol des yeux d'anguilles, des fioles de bave de glouton et des griffes de dragon. A MOI ! A L'ASSASSIN ! APPELEZ LES DETRAQUEURS ! AU SECOUUURS !

Sirius éclata d'un rire sonore.

- Du calme ! s'exclama une sorcière à l'air exaspéré qui sortait également de chez l'apothicaire. Il faudrait songer à lire les journaux de temps à autres !

Elle releva l'homme sans ménagement et lui fourra la Gazette entre les mains.

- Si tu écoutais ce que je dis, tu m'aurais entendu te lire l'article ce matin ! Mais non, môssieur reste plongé dans ses bouquins de remèdes alchimiques sans se soucier de rien d'autres !

Alors que la sorcière continuait à crier sur celui qui devait être son mari, un vieil homme qui avait assisté à la scène pointa un doigt rageur sur Sirius.

- Ils peuvent bien dire ce qu'ils veulent à la Gazette ! rugit-il. Ce serait pas la première fois qu'ils donneraient une fausse information !

- Alors vous croyez que je suis le bras droit de Voldemort ?

Des gémissements et des cris de frayeur jaillirent des témoins rassemblés. La voix tremblante, le sorcier campa cependant sur sa position.

- Et où sont les preuves de votre innocence ? Qui peut prétendre avoir vu Pettigrow vivant ?

- Au moins trois personnes, remarqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Vous avez dû louper un épisode.

Le sorcier le regarda un instant avec une moue méprisante.

- Que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom soit revenu, le ministère a fini par le reconnaître, mais quant à savoir la façon dont son retour s'est déroulé, s'il n'y a que votre parole, monsieur Potter...

- Tout comme le ministère a reconnu mon innocence ! rugit Sirius. Votre avis sur ma culpabilité a autant d'importance à mes yeux qu'une fourmi en a à ceux d'un Magyar, mon cher monsieur, mais je ne vous permettrai pas de douter de la parole d'un garçon qui a eu le courage de révéler au monde la vérité afin que des ingrats tels que vous aient la possibilité de se protéger !

Il s'était avancé vers l'homme de toute sa hauteur et celui-ci préféra s'éloigner sans demander son reste. Quand il le voulait, Sirius pouvait vraiment avoir l'air menaçant.

Si d'autres personnes pensèrent comme cet homme, ils se retinrent de faire le moindre commentaire et Harry fut surpris de constater que bien plus de personnes qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé étaient ravies de revoir Sirius.

Il était six heures du soir lorsqu'ils revinrent au Square Grimmaurd, plongés dans une discussion animée et enthousiaste. En arrivant dans la rue, ils se rendirent compte qu'une jeune fille – elle ne devait pas encore avoir vingt-cinq ans – attendait sur l'un des trottoirs, visiblement un peu perdue.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à une certaine distance d'elle et continuèrent à parler en attendant qu'elle s'en aille, mais, au bout d'une dizaine de minute, elle était toujours là.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle attend ? grogna Ron en risquant un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

A ce moment, elle se décida à bouger mais avança droit sur eux.

- Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous habitez le quartier ?

- Nous le connaissons, répondit Mme Weasley en lui souriant aimablement.

- Alors vous pourrez peut-être m'aider.

Elle sortit d'une de ses poches un bout de papier, apparemment une coupure de presse.

- Je cherche... commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

Elle venait d'apercevoir Sirius, derrière le groupe, et une expression de surprise était apparue sur son visage.

- M. Black ? Vous êtes Sirius Black, non ? demanda-t-elle d'un air incrédule.

- C'est bien moi, répondit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Vous me cherchiez ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- En effet...

Elle l'observa un instant puis son regard glissa sur Lupin.

- Et vous êtes Remus Lupin, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

- Vos souvenirs ? s'étonna Lupin.

- Ça remonte à près de seize ans, maintenant, remarqua la jeune fille avec un faible sourire. Il est normal que vous ne vous souveniez pas de moi. Je suis Nora Stuborn, la fille de William et Mary Stuborn.

- Nora Stuborn ? répéta Lupin en ouvrant des yeux ronds. De Ely ?

- C'est cela même.

Sirius se gratta la nuque en poussant un soupir stupéfait.

- La dernière fois qu'on t'a vu, tu devais avoir quoi ? Sept ans ? Mais comment as-tu fait pour savoir que j'habitais par ici ? demanda-t-il soudain d'un air soupçonneux. Et pourquoi es-tu venue ?

- Je savais juste que la maison de vos parents se trouvait dans Square Grimmaurd. Je savais que vous en étiez parti mais, après l'article qui est paru ce matin, je me suis dit que le meilleur moyen de vous retrouver, c'était de commencer par là. Quant à mes raisons...

Elle lui adressa un sourire triste.

- Après ce qui s'est passé, il y a quinze ans, nous n'avons plus eu la moindre nouvelle. Nous avons appris que les Potter étaient morts et que vous étiez responsables de cela, mais, bien entendu, nous n'avions que la version des non-sorciers, alors nous n'avons jamais vraiment pu savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé. Nous étions nous-mêmes trop bouleversés pour penser essayer de nous renseigner, et puis comment aurions-nous fait sans autres contacts avec le monde de la magie ?

- Oui, ça a dû être un sacré choc pour ta mère, remarqua tristement Lupin. Je me rappelle qu'elles se connaissaient depuis qu'elles étaient enfants.

- Vous ne savez pas ?

Elle les regardait d'un air incrédule. A part Lupin et Sirius, personne d'autre ne comprenait vraiment qui était cette Nora. Elle était de toute évidence Moldue mais savait qui ils étaient. Sirius plissa des yeux.

- Nous ne savons pas quoi ?

- Eh bien, le second crime dont vous étiez accusé, cette explosion de gaz qui a fait treize victimes... Ma mère se trouvait là-bas à ce moment, elle a été l'une des treize victimes.

Sous le choc, Lupin et Sirius restèrent muets et paralysés.

- Mary était parmi les autres Moldus ? dit péniblement Lupin. C'est...

- Pratiquement impossible, termina tristement Nora. C'est étrange comme certaines coïncidences peuvent se mettre en place, n'est-ce pas ? Je pensais que vous étiez au courant...

Il y eut un silence qu'Hermione rompit timidement.

- Euh... Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que vous poursuiviez cette conversation autre part que dans la rue ? suggéra-t-elle.

- Oui... Oui, ce serait mieux, approuva Lupin. Mais nous ne pouvons pas...

Il jeta un coup d'œil discret en direction des numéros 11 et 13 de la rue puis regarda Sirius.

- J'ai pris une chambre d'hôtel, non loin d'ici, dit alors Nora. Nous pouvons y aller, si vous voulez.

- C'est une très bonne idée, déclara Sirius. Nous ne serons pas longs, Molly.

Il posa son regard sur Harry, hésita un instant, puis lui fit signe d'approcher.

- Nora, je te présente Harry Potter, le fils de Lily et James.

- Tu avais deux mois et moi sept ans, quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, remarqua Nora en souriant. Si tu veux venir, je pense que ça te concerne également.

C'est ainsi que, quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius, Lupin et Harry se retrouvèrent dans une petite chambre d'hôtel moldu, en compagnie de Nora.

- Excusez-moi, mais j'aimerai tout de même bien savoir qui vous êtes, remarqua Harry, qui se sentait un peu perdu depuis la rencontre avec Nora.

- La mère de Nora, Mary, était une amie d'enfance de Lily, expliqua Sirius. Elles se connaissaient d'avant Poudlard, c'était une Moldue. Elle était au courant pour Lily et, après le collège, elle nous a présenté, ainsi qu'à son mari, William Stuborn.

- Ma mère m'a eue très jeune et s'est mariée de même, continua Nora. Je me souviens que tes parents venaient souvent chez nous, et le contraire... du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent se cacher afin de se protéger de... comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Voldemort, c'est ça ?

- Exact, confirma Lupin. Moi et Sirius avions rencontré Nora et ses parents plusieurs fois également, précisa-t-il à l'attention de Harry. En parlant de ça, comment va ton père ?

- En ce moment, il est un peu déprimé. Votre évasion, M. Black, a ravivé de douloureux souvenirs, et lorsque nous avons su que vous n'étiez pas coupable, je dois avouer que ça nous a secoué. Nous avons fait confiance à ce que disaient les journaux il y a quinze ans, puisque nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix, mais maintenant, et c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis venue, nous aimerions savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé ce jour-là.

- Je ne sais pas si... commença Lupin.

- Ce n'est pas un secret d'état, remarqua Sirius. Puisque Nora sait déjà qui nous sommes, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle n'aurait pas le droit de savoir.

- Oui, tu n'as pas tort Sirius...

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller crier sur tous les toits ce qu'il en est, remarqua Nora. On me prendrait pour une folle.

Les dernières réticences de Lupin disparurent avec cette remarque et lui et Sirius entreprirent de lui raconter leur histoire et celle de Pettigrow. Harry observa la jeune fille à la dérobée pendant ce temps là. Elle avait des cheveux blonds roux coupés courts et un visage plutôt dur et déterminé. Ses lèvres étaient mince et ses yeux d'un bleu gris qui faisait penser à un ciel orageux. Elle était jolie sans être belle mais donnait l'impression de quelqu'un qui est plus âgé que ce qu'il semble, sans doute à cause de son regard pénétrant et résolu qui semblait avoir vu beaucoup trop de choses.

Lorsque les deux amis eurent terminé leur récit, Nora hocha la tête et se leva pour s'approcher de la fenêtre.

- Pettigrow, murmura-t-elle en regardant dehors. Je m'en souviens, je ne l'avais vu qu'une fois, il y a longtemps... Et il les aurait trahi de cette manière ? Juste par peur ? La peur est un facteur de destruction si elle n'est pas contrôlée, il en a toujours été ainsi...

Elle se tourna vers eux.

- Et où se trouve-t-il aujourd'hui ?

- Il a rejoint son maître, bien sûr, grommela Sirius.

- Alors Voldemort est revenu ? C'est comme si tout recommençait...

- Et tu n'es venue que pour avoir des informations ou bien tu cherches autre chose ? demanda Harry sans se rendre compte qu'il la tutoyait.

- Pour autre chose, bien évidemment. Je sais bien que je ne suis qu'une... Moldue – c'est bien comme ça que vous dîtes ? – mais cela ne change rien au fait que nous avons eu à vivre la même épreuve. Je veux retrouver le salaud qui a tué ma mère, je veux savoir ce qui va se passer, comment vont évoluer les choses, aussi bien pour Pettigrow que pour Voldemort.

- C'est impossible Nora, répondit Lupin. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'as pas de pouvoirs magiques et tu risquerais un trop grand danger. De plus, les Moldus ne sont normalement pas au courant de tout cela, sauf ceux dont les enfants sont des sorciers. Nous pourrons te tenir au courant de l'évolution des choses, par exemple en t'envoyant la Gazette des Sorciers, mais nous ne pouvons pas te laisser entrer dans ce combat. Tu serais plus une gêne qu'autre chose pour nous, et tu mettrais ta vie inutilement en danger.

- Je me doutais que vous diriez ça, remarqua Nora, le regard flamboyant. Mais ce n'est pas grave, avec ou sans votre aide, je trouverais le moyen de combattre ces types.

- Ce serait de la folie ! s'exclama Sirius en se levant d'un bond, visiblement en colère. Tu n'as que vingt-trois ans et tu es sans défense dans le monde de la magie !

- Vous croyez ça ?

Elle s'approcha d'un sac de voyage et en sortit quelque chose que Harry reconnut immédiatement, non sans une certaine inquiétude.

- Tu te promènes toujours avec un pistolet sur toi ? demanda-t-il.

- Un souvenir. Je n'ai peut-être que vingt-trois ans mais je suis déjà passée photographe professionnelle grâce à des photos que j'ai prise dans un pays en guerre. Un de mes amis a tenu à m'apprendre le tir pour me défendre et m'a offert ce Beretta, au cas où. Que ce soit des sorciers ne change rien à l'effet des balles...

- Ils possèdent des protections dont tu n'as pas idée, et tu serais prête à tuer ? répliqua Lupin, incrédule.

- Si cela peut éviter que d'autres familles pleurent un ou plusieurs morts, alors oui, je suis prête à tuer, répondit-elle froidement.

En revenant au 12 Square Grimmaurd, Lupin, Sirius et Harry ne se rendaient pas encore très bien compte de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Ils n'étaient pas parvenus à faire changer Nora Stuborn d'avis et cela ne laissait rien présager de bon.

- Il faudra prévenir Dumbledore, remarqua Lupin alors qu'ils tournaient dans Square Grimmaurd.

- Ouais, je crois bien qu'il ne sera pas très content qu'on ait raconté tout ça à Nora, grommela Sirius. Pourtant c'est vrai : elle avait le droit de savoir.

- Vous croyez qu'elle est sérieuse quand elle dit qu'elle veut retrouver Pettigrow et Voldemort ? leur demanda Harry.

- Elle avait pas l'air de plaisanter, lui fit remarquer Sirius. Quand je pense à la gamine qu'elle était... On a dû la voir quoi ? Cinq ou six fois en tout. Mais on la voyait quand même grandir. Adorable et pleine de vie, mais, en fait, la plupart des gamins sont comme ça, non ?

- Mais tous ne passent pas la suite de leur vie dans un désir de vengeance, remarqua Harry. Je ne dis pas qu'elle a raison mais je la comprends.

- T'es pas le seul, lui assura Sirius, mais quand même...

- De toute façon, comment pourrait-elle trouver des informations sur Voldemort puisque c'est une Moldue ? Elle n'a aucun moyen de mettre à exécution ce qu'elle veut faire.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, Harry, soupira Lupin. Elle semble déterminée, je pense qu'elle doit être très débrouillarde, et elle en connaît énormément sur le monde de la magie. Ses souvenirs de l'époque où James et Lily étaient encore là sont apparemment entiers puisqu'elle se souvenait que Sirius avait fait mention du Square Grimmaurd. Qui sait ce dont elle, ou son père, se souvient d'autre ?

- Nous devrions peut-être rendre visite à William Stuborn, suggéra Sirius. Il doit avoir de l'influence sur sa fille, non ?

- Nous allons d'abord voir ce qu'en pense Dumbledore, et puis il ne vaut mieux pas trop attirer l'attention sur eux, estima Lupin. Des sorciers qui rendent visite à des Moldus, ou le contraire, ça passe rarement inaperçu.

- Alors quelqu'un sait certainement déjà qu'elle est entrée en contact avec nous, remarqua Harry.

Lupin se contenta de pousser un nouveau soupir et Sirius de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Ce nouvel élément n'était pas pour simplifier une situation déjà complexe.

Harry rapporta à Ron et Hermione ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que cette fille et son père ont dû vivre après la mort de sa mère, déplora Hermione. Contrairement aux autres Moldus, ils savaient que la version officielle n'était pas l'exacte vérité.

- Je suppose que c'est principalement ça qui l'a conforté dans son projet, grimaça Harry. Je me demande ce que Dumbledore va pouvoir trouver pour arranger ça.

- Bah, un sort d'amnésie et on n'en parle plus, remarqua Ron en haussant les épaules.

- L'utilisation des sorts d'amnésie est très réglementée, répliqua Hermione. Ils ne peuvent pas effacer le souvenir de la mort de sa mère, et le savoir qu'elle possède sur les sorciers est bien trop lié à son enfance pour qu'ils le lui effacent sans supprimer d'autres souvenirs. Pour que cela soit efficace, il faudrait les rendre, elle et son père, comme Lockhart, tu penses bien que Dumbledore ne ferait jamais ça.

- C'est trop bizarre cette histoire, grogna Ron. Comme si y'avait pas assez à faire avec Séléné. Les membres de l'Ordre vont avoir du boulot.

- En même temps...

Harry et Ron regardèrent Hermione, qui avait laissé sa phrase en suspens, la mine pensive.

- En même temps quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Eh bien, nous savons que Voldemort veut un monde sans Moldu, donc cela les concerne autant que nous. Le problème, c'est qu'on ne peut pas leur dire clairement ce qui se passe à cause de la loi du secret, mais si cette fille, Nora, est photographe, elle doit avoir des relations avec le milieu journalistique moldu. Connaissant l'existence des sorciers et de Voldemort, il pourrait être intéressant de l'avoir à nos côtés. Il y a différents moyens de mettre les gens en garde, sans leur dire clairement ce qui se passe, par l'intermédiaire de la presse.

- Dumbledore va certainement y penser, remarqua Harry. C'est étrange parce que j'ai vu et vécu tellement de choses depuis que je suis à Poudlard qu'on peut dire que je suis rodé pour faire face à de nombreuses situations, pourtant ça m'a vraiment inquiété de la voir sortir cette arme, comme ça... Mais bon, autant laisser ceux de l'Ordre s'en occuper, on a d'autres chats à fouetter.

- Au fait, tu n'as toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Séléné ? lui demanda Hermione en lui lançant un regard en biais.

- Non, sinon je vous l'aurai dit, mais Voldemort la torture, je le sens, ma cicatrice n'arrête pas de me lancer par à coup.

Il fronça les sourcils et donna un coup de poing sur son lit.

- Il faut vraiment qu'on la retrouve ! Elle ne pourra pas tenir indéfiniment.

Les semaines suivantes furent éprouvantes pour Harry. Il lui arrivait souvent de s'arrêter brusquement, en plein milieu d'un geste, pour se retenir à une chaise ou à un mur parce que la douleur à sa cicatrice devenait trop cuisante pour qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit. De plus, de nouvelles visions – du même genre que celles qu'il avait eues le soir après l'enlèvement de Séléné – étaient revenues. Il lui arrivait d'en avoir deux ou trois fois par jour et il était parvenu à le cacher mais il se demandait s'il pourrait indéfiniment le faire car elles le laissaient toujours un peu hébété pendant quelques minutes après avoir disparu.

Trois jours avant la rentrée, Mme Weasley réunit Harry, Ron et Hermione dans la cuisine, où ils retrouvèrent M. Weasley et son fils Bill – Sirius était parti en mission pour l'Ordre la veille au soir.

- Asseyez-vous, les invita M. Weasley lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Le professeur Dumbledore a estimé que vous deviez être mis au courant de cette affaire avant de vous rendre à Poudlard. Il s'agit d'une affaire confidentielle concernant l'Ordre.

- Vous refusiez de nous dire quoi que ce soit, l'an dernier, remarqua Ron, surpris.

- L'an dernier c'était l'an dernier, maintenant... Enfin, vous avez prouvé que nous pouvions vous informer de certaines choses. Mais je ne vous dirai que le strict nécessaire, alors inutile de poser trop de questions, je n'y répondrai sûrement pas. Voilà ce que vous devez savoir : l'Ordre du Phénix a pu se trouver des alliés de choix dans la lutte contre Vous-Savez-Qui, mais ceux-ci n'arriveront pas avant l'année prochaine pour des raisons qui leur sont propres. Evidemment, une année, c'est long, et nous mettrons tout en œuvre pour faire en sorte que l'intervention de ces alliés devienne inutile, mais, pour être tout à fait franc, il y a peu de chance pour que tout soit réglé d'ici la fin de ce délai, et cela malgré ce nouvel élément que représente Séléné et dont nous ne savons pas grand-chose... Il y a longtemps, lors de la première guerre, ces alliés nous avaient remis un moyen de défense dont nous n'avons, fort heureusement, pas eu besoin de nous servir, et ce moyen de défense a été dissimulé dans un bâtiment dont je ne peux pas vous dévoiler l'emplacement.

- Nous sommes en possession de plans indestructibles de ce bâtiment qui sont indispensables pour pénétrer à l'intérieur, poursuivit Bill, et il ne faudrait sous aucun prétexte que Vous-Savez-Qui mette la main dessus. On ignore comment, mais il a eu vent de l'existence de cette protection il y a peu et nous sommes quasiment persuadés qu'il veut s'en emparer. Pour plus de précautions, ces plans se trouvent à Poudlard. Malgré les quelques défaillances qui ont pu avoir lieu les années précédentes, l'école reste un endroit sûr.

- Si nous vous disons tout cela, c'est pour vous demander de redoubler de prudence et de vigilance cette année, recommanda M. Weasley. En temps voulus, vous comprendrez de quoi nous vous parlons aujourd'hui mais, pour le moment, il va falloir vous tenir sur vos gardes encore plus que d'habitude.

Harry se souvint que, l'année précédente, alors qu'il était entré dans la cuisine juste après une réunion de l'Ordre, Bill était encore en train d'examiner des plans avec son père, et il se demanda s'il s'agissait de ce dont leur parlait M. Weasley.

- Et le ministère a accepté sans rechigner ? demanda Hermione, sceptique.

- Le ministère ignore tout de cette histoire.

- Le professeur a été sage de demander à ce que l'Ordre reste un secret, assura Bill. De plus, il nous est plus aisé de trouver des personnes de confiance, maintenant.

M. Weasley hocha la tête et grimaça.

- J'ai entendu dire que Fudge se demandait justement s'il ne fallait pas réunir un nouvel Ordre. Il aura toujours un hibou de retard.

- Je ne savais pas que l'Ordre était toujours secret, s'étonna Hermione. Pourtant, avec ce qui s'est passé au ministère en juin...

- Fudge a simplement cru qu'il s'agissait d'alliés de Dumbledore, il n'a pas une seule fois pensé à l'Ordre. Contrairement à Vous-Savez-Qui, d'ailleurs.

- Le mage noir a bien compris ce qu'il en était, expliqua M. Weasley. Mais il va penser que le ministère est au courant, maintenant. Dumbledore a préféré ne rien dire car il craint que Fudge ne fasse encore une erreur quelconque qui mettrait l'Ordre en péril. Depuis l'année dernière, nous avons eu le temps de nous organiser efficacement, il ne faudrait pas que Fudge vienne changer ça.

- L'imbécillité de notre ministre est plus inquiétante que Vous-Savez-Qui, grommela Bill.

(à suivre...)


	6. I Le pouvoir disparu

**Kiwi **: Merciiiiiiiiiii ! J'ai eu une review ! J'ai eu une review ! J'ai eu... Hem, bon, je sais, je me calme :-D Je vais continuer à envoyer des chapitres et t'ai autorisé à reviewer (lol) même si c'est pour dire que ça devient nul (on sait jamais :-s) Le truc, c'est que je voyais pas l'intérêt d'envoyer des chapitres si personne lisait, mais puisque t'es là, pas de soucis ! Voici la suite !

Rqe : Ô cruelles critiques, épargnez de vos plumes une novice de la prose... Excusez-moi, je grille un fusible. (:-D) Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai fait une chanson pour le choixpeau magique mais c'est pas génial-génial, alors pardon d'avance, les poèmes en rime et en mesure, c'est pas mon truc...

**Chapitre 4 : Le pouvoir disparu**

Les esprits n'étaient pas vraiment à la fête lorsqu'ils montèrent dans le Poudlard Express, le jour du 1er septembre, entre l'inquiétude pour Séléné et la hantise de voir Voldemort tenter quelque chose, même l'absence de Fred et George se faisait sentir.

En montant dans le train, ils avaient aperçu certains adultes solitaires, la baguette sortie, l'œil aux aguets. Il s'agissait d'Aurors que le ministère avait chargé de la protection du convoi, d'après ce que leur avait dit M. Weasley. Ils devaient rester dans le train tout le long du voyage.

Avec Ginny, ils s'étaient trouvés un compartiment vide vers le milieu du train et Neville Londubat vint bientôt les rejoindre. De temps à autres, des élèves s'arrêtaient pour leur dire bonjour et discuter un instant. Le plus souvent, il s'agissait de membres de l'A.D. et le sujet variait rarement. Ils se demandaient tous si Dumbledore allait les autoriser à poursuivre les séances du groupe, en toute légalité cette fois, mais Harry n'en savait absolument rien.

Il vit même passer Cho Chang dans le couloir, qui l'ignora royalement et, sans l'avoir voulu, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Séléné. Il trouvait toujours que Cho était une belle fille mais il se demanda comment il avait pu imaginer qu'elle était la plus belle de toute l'Angleterre. Séléné possédait plus que la beauté, un je-ne-sais-quoi qui la rendait vraiment exceptionnelle. A cette pensée, Harry se sentit rougir – heureusement, personne ne le regardait à ce moment.

Après le repas de midi, Ron et Ginny entamèrent une partie d'échec – Harry n'avait pas très envie de jouer – sous l'œil intéressé de Neville, tandis qu'Hermione se consacrait à la lecture du _Livre des sorts et enchantements niveau 6_. Harry laissa tomber sa tête contre la vitre en regardant un pion de Ron se faire démolir par un des cavaliers de Ginny. Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement et il glissa dans un profond sommeil.

Il fit un rêve où il se trouvait à Poudlard, dans la Grande Salle, en train de manger. Ginny arrivait alors, chevauchant une immense pièce d'échec représentant un cavalier, et lui donnait une lettre en lui disant qu'elle attendait sa réponse. Lorsqu'il eut décacheté l'enveloppe, Ron s'extirpa de l'intérieur tant bien que mal, il était devenu minuscule. Il lui annonça que McGonagall l'attendait au Chaudron baveur et qu'il lui devait une bièraubeurre, Harry rétorquait qu'il avait déjà un rendez-vous et qu'elle n'avait qu'à boire un whisky. Il se retrouvait alors dans le parc, où Cho lui reprochait de ne pas être assez gentil avec le professeur McGonagall, et puis Séléné apparaissait en disant à Cho de ne pas se mêler de ça et que, de toute manière, Harry ne pouvait que l'entendre, elle. Il tombait alors dans le lac et...

Il se trouvait de nouveau dans la plaine. Comme la dernière fois, c'était une nuit de pleine lune. Il regarda les alentours avec anxiété et la vit, non loin de lui.

- Séléné ! J'ai cru que je n'arriverai plus à te voir. Tu vas bien ?

Séléné fit une grimace.

- Pas vraiment, non. Ce sorcier, là, Voldemort, il veut vraiment utiliser ma magie. Il a essayé plusieurs sorts sur moi pour me faire plier. Il en utilise surtout un, ça provoque une douleur intense, Endoloris, je crois.

- Oui, c'est le sortilège Doloris, moi aussi j'en ai fait les frais.

- Il y en a un autre aussi, ça ne me fait rien du tout mais il s'obstine à continuer. Il est furieux à chaque fois.

- Ça explique que ma cicatrice me fasse tout le temps mal. C'est quoi ce sort ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûre. Quelque chose comme _Legimens_ ou _Legimelis_...

- _Legilimens_ ? s'étonna Harry.

- Oui, c'est ça. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de m'enfuir, mais sans succès.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils y travaillent, de notre côté, assura Harry en essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler son inquiétude. S'il y a une personne qui peut te sortir de là, c'est bien Dumbledore.

Séléné hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle leur faisait confiance.

- Je crois que je suis partie pour dormir un bon moment, je ne sais pas toi...

- Je suis dans le Poudlard Express, le train qui nous amène au collège, expliqua-t-il devant le regard interrogateur de Séléné. J'ignore si je vais dormir longtemps.

- C'est déjà la rentrée ? Je n'ai plus vraiment conscience du temps qui passe.

- Tu n'aurais pas un indice sur le lieu où tu te trouves, un détail peut-être.

- Pas le moindre, je crois que je me trouve en sous-sol, dans une espèce de cachot, mais je n'ai rien vu de particulier. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il veut me garder en vie, alors je pense que nous avons le temps. Je peux t'assurer que jamais je ne céderai. J'ai vu ce qu'il était et ce qu'il a fait, c'est vraiment horrible.

- Tu as _vu_ ?

- C'est parce qu'il m'a touchée...

Elle regarda Harry, comme si elle se demandait si elle pouvait continuer.

- Je ne croyais pas à la magie avant tout ça, mais j'avais déjà quelque chose de spécial. Je peux ressentir ce que les autres ressentent. Dans la vie de tous les jours, je n'appréhende que les sentiments les plus forts : la peur, la joie, la colère, l'amour et tous les autres, à condition qu'ils soient exacerbés chez la personne. Dés que je touche quelqu'un, si je le veux, je peux également utiliser cette capacité mais elle est alors bien supérieure. Je perçois les moindres hésitations, les moindres sentiments et je vois certains souvenirs parfois.

- Je comprends mieux ce qui s'est passé à Slough. Mais comment peux-tu faire ça ?

- Je l'ignore, c'est peut-être un don de famille, mais bon, je ne peux pas vérifier. Au fait, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Je n'ai pas encore commencé les recherches. J'ai demandé l'aide de deux amis et nous attendons d'être à Poudlard pour consulter les anciens registres des élèves.

- Poudlard, c'est le nom de ton collège, c'est ça ? J'aimerai que tu me racontes ton histoire et tout ce que tu sais au sujet de Voldemort.

Harry entreprit alors de lui raconter tout ce qu'il savait et tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'il avait reçu sa première lettre de Poudlard, lui annonçant son admission. La seule et unique chose dont il ne lui parla pas fut la prophétie de Trelawney, il préférait rester prudent là-dessus. Cela lui prit beaucoup de temps pour arriver jusqu'au bout mais sa voix n'avait jamais faibli, après tout, n'étaient-ils pas dans un rêve ?

- C'est une histoire...impressionnante, commenta Séléné en haussant un sourcil. Je me demande... Tu as bien dit que l'homme qui a trahi tes parents a une main d'argent ?

- Oui, c'est ça, confirma Harry sans comprendre pourquoi elle demandait ça.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je le connais, il a un comportement bizarre avec moi.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Eh bien, la première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était après ma première rencontre avec Voldemort : Il m'apportait à manger. A un moment donné, j'ai croisé son regard et il s'est brusquement écarté de moi, comme s'il avait peur. Il est resté collé au mur en me regardant droit dans les yeux et en marmonnant quelque chose comme : « Ce n'est pas possible, c'est une coïncidence... » Oui, j'ai entendu ce mot. Maintenant, à chaque fois qu'il vient me donner à boire ou à manger, il regarde un instant mes yeux puis s'en va. Je sens la peur chez lui, mais aussi l'incrédulité, et je ne comprends pas.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Le comportement de Queudver était pour le moins inhabituel.

- C'est comme s'il me connaissait, dit Séléné, mais il le cache à son maître. Une fois, Voldemort est venu avec lui alors qu'il m'amenait une carafe d'eau et il ne m'a pas regardé.

- Je ne sais pas, Séléné, dit lentement Harry. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi il agit de la sorte... Il garda le silence un moment. Dis-moi, où est-ce que tu as appris à te défendre comme tu l'as fait avec ce type, dans le parc de Slough ?

- Oh ça, répondit Séléné en souriant, c'est du self-défense. Tu sais, ils étaient sympas à l'orphelinat mais j'avais besoin de bouger alors j'ai fait de nombreuses fugues. Je revenais de moi-même à chaque fois, j'avais juste besoin de sortir un peu. J'ai rencontré beaucoup de gens comme ça et mon don me permettait de savoir si je pouvais avoir confiance ou non. C'est un spécialiste des arts martiaux qui m'a appris ça... La plus longue fugue que j'ai faite a duré deux mois, je suis partie avec un cirque itinérant pour visiter un peu l'Angleterre.

- Tu as quoi ? demanda Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

Séléné rigola.

- Je me suis bien amusée avec eux. J'avais quatorze ans et je faisais déjà de la gymnastique. Ils m'ont fait découvrir le trapèze et quelques numéros d'acrobate, c'était vraiment génial.

Harry la regardait avec des yeux ronds, se demandant si elle ne le baratinait pas, mais il semblait bien que non. Il remarqua que le paysage s'estompait autour de lui.

- Tu te réveilles ?

- Non, ça doit être toi, je vois encore clairement. Harry ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il se réveilla au même moment.

- Harry ! Harry ! Tu vas te réveiller, oui ? Ah, enfin !

Ron le tenait par les épaules, il avait dû le secouer.

- On est arrivé, dit-il. Dépêche-toi.

Dans la cohue des élèves, Harry n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir parler à Ron et à Hermione de son rêve, il décida donc d'attendre qu'ils se retrouvent seuls dans la salle commune.

Les Aurors accompagnèrent les diligences jusqu'au portail d'entrée du parc. Ils les voyaient voler en rase motte sur leurs balais, l'air extrêmement vigilant. Lorsqu'il descendit de la voiture qu'ils avaient prise, une voix basse et traînante sonna désagréablement à ses oreilles.

- Alors Potter, tu vois que mon père n'est pas resté longtemps à Azkaban.

Il se retourna vivement pour faire face à Drago Malefoy. La colère tinta à ses tympans. En une fraction de seconde, il se demanda s'il savait quoi que ce soit au sujet de Séléné. Malefoy baissa encore la voix pour que Harry soit le seul à entendre.

- Il ne lui faudra pas longtemps pour mettre la main sur toi maintenant qu'Il est revenu, et alors...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, un sourire malveillant se dessinant sur son visage. Harry le regarda s'éloigner avec Crabbe et Goyle sans intervenir – le professeur Flitwick venait d'arriver et pressait les élèves de rentrer.

- Sincèrement, dit Ron en s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondor, je me demande pourquoi Malefoy a encore le droit de venir à Poudlard. A mon avis, ils devraient refuser tous les élèves dont on sait que les parents sont des Mangemorts.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, Ron, répliqua Hermione, ça rabaisserait Dumbledore au même niveau que Voldemort. N'oublie pas qu'il veut également refuser des élèves, ceux dont les parents sont Moldus.

- Hermione ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! s'exclama Ron.

Harry était d'accord avec lui mais il ne put donner son avis car les premières années arrivaient. Il fit un signe de la main à Hagrid, qui s'asseyait à la table des professeurs, et constata avec soulagement que son visage n'était plus tuméfié, ce qui signifiait soit que Graup était parti, soit qu'il s'était calmé.

Un grand silence se fit lorsque la déchirure du choixpeau magique s'ouvrit.

_Voilà donc arrivée_

_Cette nouvelle année_

_De nouveau des jours incertains_

_Où on craint tous les lendemains_

_Enfin, tous reconnaissent la vérité_

_Qui longtemps avant avait été clamée_

_Aujourd'hui vous entrez à Poudlard_

_Afin d'y apprendre tout un art_

_Les leçons vous réciterez_

_Les potions vous concocterez_

_Mais tout ça n'a final'ment pas grande importance_

_Car si vous n'voulez pas finir sur la potence_

_Il faudra fair' les justes choix_

_Ceux qui vous montrent la bonn' voix_

_En cela personne ne vous aidera_

_Seul déciderez ce qui arrivera_

_Pour votre chance néanmoins _

_J'ai été créé avec soin_

_Grâce aux quatre cerveaux que me léguèrent_

_Les quatre plus grands sorciers et sorcières_

_Je peux vous dire avec certitude_

_Quelles sont vos plus grandes aptitudes_

_Serdaigle en son sein accueille_

_Les cerveaux de premièr' classe_

_Ceux qui jamais ne se lassent_

_De lir' ce qu'ils ont sous l'œil_

_A Serpentard je vous l'dis_

_Se trouv' de sacrés malins_

_Qui ne perd' jamais la main_

_Quand il y'a péripétie_

_A Poufsouffle il faut le dire_

_Se retrouvent les cœurs justes_

_Mais jamais ils ne s'incrustent_

_Car ils savent se contenir_

_Gryffondor rassemble enfin_

_Les élèves de courage_

_Ceux qui ont en eux la rage_

_De vivre jusqu'à la fin_

_Tant mieux si vous vous êtes déjà reconnus_

_Parmi ses talents très larges_

_Maintenant c'est à moi de vous mettre à nu_

_Laissez-moi vous prendre en charge_

Tandis que les applaudissements saluaient la chanson, Ron se pencha vers Harry.

- Tu as entendu ? Il rappelle que toi et Dumbledore disiez la vérité l'année dernière.

- Et il a de nouveau donné des conseils, ajouta Hermione en hochant la tête.

Alors que les élèves se faisaient répartir, Neville jetait des regards étonnés dans la Grande Salle.

- Dîtes, vous avez vu ? Il manque certains élèves.

Harry et Ron regardèrent également les autres tables pour constater qu'il avait raison. Il y avait plus de places libres que d'habitude, et même certains élèves de Gryffondor manquaient. En fait, seuls les Serpentard semblaient être au complet.

- Il doit bien en manquer une trentaine, s'étonna Ron. Où sont-ils ?

- Ça me semble évident, remarqua Hermione. Ils sont partis.

Harry la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Ils ont certainement quitté l'Angleterre. Les gens fuient le pays, ils croient se mettre à l'abri s'ils s'éloignent de Voldemort.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! s'énerva Harry. Si Voldemort retrouve le pouvoir, aucun pays ne sera à l'abri ! Ils devraient rester pour se battre !

- Ils ont peur, répondit simplement Hermione.

Dumbledore se leva et Harry ravala sa réplique. Il sentait la colère monter de nouveau en lui. Des lâches ! Ils n'étaient tous que des lâches ! Il fallait le plus de monde possible pour contrer Voldemort, et eux ils fuyaient !

- Très chers élèves, avant toute chose, bienvenus à Poudlard ! Dans le climat qui règne actuellement, je me doute que nombre d'entre vous sont très inquiets, je puis vous assurer que Poudlard reste l'un des endroits les plus sûrs au monde. Vous ne craignez rien dans ces murs, des mesures de sécurité ont encore été ajoutées afin que vous puissiez poursuivre vos études le plus normalement possible. Il est évident que nous nous préparons à vivre des moments très sombres, mais ceux-ci verront – très vite je l'espère – leur fin et c'est la raison pour laquelle je vous demande de vous consacrer autant à vos études qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il marqua une pause qui fut accompagnée d'un lourd silence.

- Maintenant, laissez-moi vous présenter les deux nouveaux enseignants qui nous ont rejoint. Tout d'abord le professeur Fiona Distort, qui reprend l'enseignement de défense contre les forces du Mal, Dolores Ombrage nous ayant _malheureusement_ quitté.

Harry applaudit avec ses camarades en souriant à la manière dont Dumbledore avait dit ses derniers mots.

Fiona Distort devait avoir dans les quarante ans. Elle avait des cheveux noirs raides, des pommettes aux joues et un corps tellement fin et à l'apparence si fragile qu'Harry songea qu'il suffirait de le toucher pour qu'il se brise. Elle sembla un peu mal à l'aise lorsque tous les regards se posèrent sur elle.

- Enfin, je dois dire à ceux qui l'ignorent encore qu'une nouvelle option a été créée cette année : l'occlumancie. Elle n'est pour le moment accessible qu'aux élèves de sixième et septième année mais, l'an prochain, elle sera comprise dans les options mises à la disposition des troisième année. Le professeur Sygmor Fierdevis assurera ce cours.

Cette fois-ci il s'agissait d'un homme qui observait avec attention les élèves réunis à leurs tables. Il n'était plus très jeune mais Harry aurait été bien en mal de lui donner un âge. Il possédait des traits durs qui le faisaient paraître solide sans donner d'impression d'agressivité. Ses cheveux gris très foncé étaient attachés en queue de cheval, dévoilant un large front. Sa peau cuivrée et son corps bien bâti laissaient penser qu'il avait fait de rudes travaux manuels en plein air dans sa vie avant d'arriver à Poudlard.

- Bon appétit à tous ! lança Dumbledore alors que les plats se remplissaient de nourriture.

Bien que Harry eût faim, il lui sembla que le festin dura une éternité avant que Dumbledore ne leur donne congé, tellement il avait hâte de raconter à Ron et Hermione sa nouvelle rencontre avec Séléné. Il dut cependant attendre jusqu'à minuit et demi que la salle commune se soit vidée, en retenant ses deux amis d'un regard entendu. Lorsqu'il fut enfin sûr que personne ne pouvait les entendre, il leur fit son récit.

Ils grimacèrent lorsque Harry raconta ce que faisait subir Voldemort à Séléné mais quand il leur parla du don de Séléné, Hermione poussa un véritable cri de surprise.

- Elle perçoit les émotions des autres ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, pourquoi ?

- Attendez-moi.

Sous le regard surpris des deux garçons, elle disparut dans l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? s'étonna Ron.

Elle revint bientôt, un énorme bouquin dans les mains, déjà en train de le feuilleter.

- J'ai acheté ce livre chez Fleury et Boot, expliqua-t-elle en recherchant une page. _Les pouvoirs magiques perdus et légendaires_. Je voulais faire une recherche sur ce miroir et essayer de comprendre ce que ton premier rêve... C'est ça !

Elle venait de s'arrêter à une page, les yeux écarquillés. Elle parcourut le texte des yeux puis regarda Harry et Ron d'un air abasourdis.

- Tu pourrais peut-être nous expliquer, remarqua Ron avec agacement.

Hermione hocha la tête et ramena ses yeux sur la page pour lire à voix haute.

- _De tous les pouvoirs recensés à travers les siècles, celui d'empathie est sans nul doute le plus surprenant. Les empathes étaient capables de ressentir les émotions des autres, ce qui leur permettait, entre autres, de détecter le mensonge et la trahison. Le plus puissant empathe qui ait existé, Aldaran Akadi, mort en 1467, pouvait même influer sur les sentiments des gens. Ce don restait néanmoins extrêmement rare et le dernier empathe mourut en 1542. On pense que ce pouvoir a totalement disparu, comme c'est le cas pour certains autres._

Hermione releva la tête.

- Ce n'est qu'une partie de l'introduction, il y a un article de quatre pages là-dessus.

- Mais si ce pouvoir a disparu... commença Harry.

- Ils n'en sont pas certains et si ce que Séléné t'a dit est vrai, alors il s'agit d'un cas exceptionnel de réminiscence de pouvoir. Ça fait près de quatre cent soixante ans qu'il a disparu !

- Alors tu penses que c'est le don d'empathie, _le plus grand des pouvoirs_ ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Non, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un rapport, le don d'empathie n'est pas un pouvoir actif. Le seul cas connu qui l'était, c'est celui d'Akadi, et je doute qu'elle en soit à ce niveau. D'après ce que je me souviens, il a fallu quarante ans à cet homme pour maîtriser cette influence, ce qui fait qu'il n'a pu s'en servir que pendant une dizaine d'année avant de mourir... Mais continue Harry, tu n'avais pas fini de raconter.

Harry réfléchit pour se souvenir et leur parla du comportement de Pettigrow, qui les laissa aussi perplexes que lui et Séléné.

- Avant que je me réveille, finit-il, elle a voulu me dire quelque chose d'autre, mais je n'ai pas entendu.

- En tout cas, ça fait de nombreux éléments nouveaux, les principaux étant l'empathie et le comportement de Queudver, conclut Ron.

- Oui, remarqua Harry d'un ton lugubre, et ça ne nous aide pas à savoir où elle se trouve.

Ils montèrent se coucher mais Harry trouva difficilement le sommeil cette fois-ci. Il n'arrêtait pas de retourner dans sa tête la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Séléné dans l'espoir de se souvenir de quelque chose qui aurait pu le renseigner sur le lieu où elle se trouvait et qui leur aurait échappé à tous deux. Il ne trouva rien et finit par s'endormir.

(à suivre...)


	7. I La salle des archives

**Kiwi :** MDR ! une folle pour revieweuse (ça se dit ? lol) C'est le top !!! Bon, fais gaffe qd même, paske sinon, ta mère va t'envoyer à l'asile et t'auras peut-être pas accès à Internet ;-) Voilà la suite dans toute sa splendeur (enfin, comme expression, bien sûr :-D)

**Chapitre 5 : La salle des archives**

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner, McGonagall fit passer les emplois du temps des différents élèves.

- Ouf, soupira Ron en regardant la première colonne, on n'a pas cours de potions aujourd'hui. Tu as vu Harry ? On commence par double cours de sorts et enchantement, puis occlumancie. On va pouvoir faire connaissance avec Fierdevis... Il a pas l'air de plaisanter celui-là.

- Et cet après-midi, c'est botanique et métamorphose, remarqua Harry. Il parcourut des yeux les autres jours. Notre premier cours de rituels, ce sera jeudi et on a double cours de défense contre les forces du Mal mercredi et vendredi.

- Je me demande ce que vaut la nouvelle prof, dit Ron en faisant une grimace. Elle semble aussi fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine.

- Je te rappelle que nous nous disions le même genre de chose de Lupin, lorsque nous l'avions vu dans le train, remarqua Hermione d'un ton sévère.

Un hibou s'engouffra dans la Grande Salle, suivi par une centaine d'autres qui distribuèrent leur courrier. Hermione reçut _la Gazette du Sorcier_ et Ron une lettre de ses parents. Hedwige était venue voir Harry mais ne portait aucun courrier, il lui caressa le ventre en lui donnant une tranche de bacon.

- Du nouveau ? demanda-t-il à Hermione.

- Le bla-bla habituel, répondit-elle en soupirant. _Le ministère fait ce qu'il peut...Tous les moyens ont été mis en œuvre...Ne paniquez pas..._

- Ils parlent pour ne rien dire, en somme, commenta Harry. Ça ne les change pas beaucoup, tu me diras.

Hermione approuva et ouvrit son journal pour le lire en entier.

- Charlie devrait rentrer pour Noël, annonça Ron en repliant sa lettre. Tu vas pouvoir le revoir, Harry. Et ma mère t'embrasse, comme d'habitude.

Le cours du professeur Flitwick porta sur le sort de liquéfaction, qui permettait, comme son nom l'indiquait, de faire fondre les objets. Il s'agissait d'un sort compliqué qu'Hermione mit quatre tentatives à maîtriser alors que Ron et Harry parvenaient à peine à faire suer leurs cubes de bois au bout d'une dizaine d'essais.

- Vous ne vous concentrez pas assez, c'est tout, remarqua Hermione. Et il faut décrire une spirale avec la baguette, pas un cercle.

Elle leva la sienne et traça une spirale dans les airs en l'avançant vers un cube.

- _Fusio !_

Et le cube se transforma en un gel liquide de la couleur du bois.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil vers le professeur Flitwick, qui était occupé avec Dean Thomas de l'autre côté de la classe, et baissa la voix.

- C'est une bonne chose que vous ayez une heure de libre avant le déjeuner, vous allez pouvoir commencer les recherches sur les registres de l'école pour voir si vous trouvez le nom de Lawill. Moi, j'ai un cours d'arithmancie.

Harry n'arriva plus du tout à se concentrer sur son cours après ça, tout son esprit se trouva de nouveau tourné vers Séléné.

Le cours du professeur Fierdevis devait se dérouler au troisième étage. A la grande contrariété des Gryffondor, les Serpentard se trouvaient déjà devant la salle, ce qui signifiait que ce cours était commun avec eux. Harry eut alors une désagréable sensation. Il savait déjà ce qu'était l'occlumancie et il trouvait que mettre ce cours en commun avec les Serpentard était vraiment une très, très mauvaise idée.

En les voyant arriver, Drago Malefoy eut un ricanement malveillant.

- Tiens, tiens, toi aussi tu suis les cours d'occlumancie, Potter ? lança-t-il. Tu as peur de tes rêves ?

Il le regardait d'un air mauvais et calculateur. Harry sentit son sang faire un tour dans ses veines. Il crut un instant qu'il lui parlait de Séléné mais réalisa qu'il devait plutôt faire allusion au lien qui l'unissait à Voldemort. Son père avait dû le mettre au courant du plan élaboré par Voldemort pour l'été dernier, mais alors... cela devait signifier que Malefoy avait vu son père après son évasion d'Azkaban.

- Et toi Malefoy ? Tu te prépares à dissimuler tes prochains agissements, répliqua-t-il avec dégoût.

Le sourire de Malefoy s'élargit.

- Ça se pourrait bien...

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit et le professeur d'occlumancie fit signe aux élèves d'entrer sans prononcer un mot. De près, l'homme était encore plus impressionnant, son regard perçant semblait sonder les élèves au fur et à mesure qu'ils entraient. Harry songea qu'il avait le genre d'un professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Il referma la porte derrière Lavande Brown, qui fut la dernière à entrer.

Il revint vers son bureau à pas larges et réguliers puis se tourna vers ses élèves. Il balaya la classe des yeux et Harry comprit qu'il comptait les élèves présents, puis il hocha la tête.

- Bien, vous êtes tous là, dit-il d'une voix rocailleuse sans prendre la peine de faire l'appel. L'occlumancie fait partie d'une branche de la magie très particulière, qui rallie tous les domaines faisant un appel direct au mental des gens, expliqua-t-il sans autre préambule. Il s'agit avant tout de fermer son esprit à toute attaque extérieure afin d'éviter toute intrusion indésirable et de faire en sorte que personne ne puisse avoir accès à des souvenirs personnels ou soutirer de quelconques informations. Si j'étais vous, je prendrai des notes, remarqua-t-il d'une voix égale, sans marquer de pause. Nous n'attaquerons pas immédiatement les travaux pratiques, continua-t-il alors que les élèves s'étaient mis à écrire frénétiquement, il faut d'abord que vous connaissiez les différents champs d'action de l'occlumancie, ses avantages et ses défauts, ainsi que les utilisations qu'on puisse en faire.

Drago Malefoy leva la main.

- Une question ? demanda le professeur de la même voix rauque.

- Est-ce que nous allons étudier la légilimancie, monsieur ?

Une expression d'avidité était apparue sur son visage. Les traits de Fierdevis ne changèrent pas et il répondit d'une voix toujours aussi neutre d'émotion.

- Vous êtes dans un cours d'occlumancie, il me semble. Je vous serai gré, à tous, d'éviter ce genre de questions inutiles.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'heure à prendre des notes sur les premiers pas de l'occlumancie dans le monde de la magie. En sortant du cours, les élèves étaient déconcertés et n'arrivaient pas à savoir s'ils considéraient Fierdevis comme un bon professeur ou pas.

- Moi, je trouve qu'il est parfait, dit Hermione. Son cours est clair et concis. Il va à l'essentiel et nous a même donné des références pour notre culture générale.

- Il s'est contenté de parler, mais il n'est pas soporifique, comme Binns, remarqua Ron. Il sait nous tenir éveillé, c'est déjà ça.

Harry allait donner son avis quand la voix rêche du professeur Fierdevis s'éleva derrière lui.

- Monsieur Potter ?

Il se retourna avec anxiété, se demandant s'il avait entendu Ron et Hermione.

- Le professeur McGonagall souhaiterait vous voir dans son bureau, vous pouvez y aller maintenant.

Et il retourna dans sa classe sans plus donner d'explications. Ron regarda Harry avec surprise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te veut ?

Hermione devait aller à son cours d'arithmancie, mais Ron accompagna Harry jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall. Ils arrivèrent en même temps qu'elle devant la porte.

- Ah, vous voilà. Entrez donc. Vous aussi M. Weasley, vous pouvez venir.

Elle referma la porte derrière eux alors que leur étonnement allait en grandissant.

- Asseyez-vous, dit-elle en prenant place derrière son bureau. Je...

- Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Séléné ? demanda brusquement Harry avec espoir.

Le professeur McGonagall le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes et sembla sur le point de lui reprocher de l'avoir coupée, elle se contenta cependant de secouer la tête.

- Ce n'est pas de cela dont je souhaite vous entretenir... Et il n'y a eu aucune évolution de la situation.

Harry se laissa tomber contre le dossier de la chaise, plus découragé qu'avant.

- Je voudrais vous parler du groupe que vous aviez formé l'an passé. L'armée de Dumbledore, si mes souvenirs sont exactes.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur son visage sévère et Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard interloqué. Harry regarda le professeur d'un air incrédule.

- Vous accepteriez que nous continuions ?

- Les circonstances sont très différentes de l'année dernière, monsieur Potter. Fort heureusement, le professeur Dumbledore a pu trouver un professeur compétent et vous savez tous deux aussi bien que moi à quel point nous en avons besoin.

- Mais alors que...

- L'idée serait de reprendre le principe de ces "cours" que vous donniez aux autres élèves sous la direction de professeurs... disons plus expérimentés et possédant plus de connaissances. Il est néanmoins indéniable que vous avez accompli un excellent travail en prenant en charge ces séances d'apprentissage de défense et vous possédez certaines qualités et aptitudes qui vous prédisposent, d'une certaine manière, à la défense contre les forces du Mal. Le professeur Dumbledore estime qu'il serait d'un grand intérêt que vous assistiez le professeur désigné pour assurer de nouvelles séances.

Harry resta bouche bée un instant. Un coup d'œil vers Ron lui fit comprendre qu'il trouvait l'idée excellente.

- Assistant ? demanda Harry d'une voix lente et dubitative. Je ne sais pas... C'est une possibilité mais...

- Vous n'êtes pas tenu de donner immédiatement votre réponse. Ces cours commenceront la semaine prochaine, mercredi soir, et vous pouvez même vous décider après leur ouverture. Vous pourrez donner votre réponse au professeur Distort, qui dirigera ces séances, ou à moi-même. Elle se tourna vers Ron. Nous jugeons également que tous les membres de ce groupe de défense ont beaucoup à apporter à leurs condisciples, qu'en pensez-vous, monsieur Weasley ?

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Ron.

- Nous ferons tous de notre mieux, j'en suis certain ! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

- Eh bien c'est parfait. Vous pouvez y aller, maintenant.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu hésites ! s'exclama Ron après qu'ils soient sortis du bureau professoral. Ce sera un peu différent de l'an dernier, mais pas tellement je pense.

- Sans doute, mais il y aura beaucoup plus de personnes présentes et être à la fois dans une situation d'enseignant, quand il s'agira d'assister, et d'élève, quand le professeur Distort montrera de nouveaux sorts, ça me paraît déjà bizarre.

- McGonagall l'a dit, tu as un don ! On n'arrête pas de te le dire et tu le sais très bien, d'ailleurs.

- Tu oublies un détail. Ces séances seront ouvertes à tout le monde, sans aucun doute, et donc également aux Serpentard.

- Justement, remarqua Ron en souriant, tu vas pouvoir donner des ordres à Malefoy. Je suis certain qu'il voudra s'inscrire.

- En fait, Ron, c'est exactement ça qui m'inquiète. Nous savons tous deux très bien ce que deviendra Malefoy à sa sortie de Poudlard si Voldemort n'a toujours pas été arrêté à ce moment. Suppose qu'un jour je me retrouve face à lui pour un duel, ce serait moi qui lui aurais appris certaines choses...

Ron n'avait, de toute évidence, pas vu les choses sous cette angle, et il ne trouva rien à répondre.

Laissant cette question de côté pour le moment – Hermione serait sûrement de bon conseil pour Harry –, ils se rendirent à la bibliothèque.

Lorsqu'ils demandèrent à Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire, les registres de Poudlard des soixante dernières années, elle les regarda d'un air méfiant.

- Et que voulez-vous faire avec ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Quelques recherches sur la façon dont les gens d'une même famille sont répartis dans les différentes maisons, répondit aussitôt Harry, ressortant l'excuse que lui avait donnée Hermione. Nous voulons faire des statistiques.

- C'est pour aider notre amie, Hermione Granger, ajouta Ron.

Sans abandonner totalement ses réticences, Mme Pince alla chercher les registres. Ron sourit à Harry d'un air entendu. Le nom d'Hermione était une sorte de clé passe-partout à Poudlard. Etant une élève brillante et studieuse, les adultes lui faisaient confiance.

La pile de livrets était gigantesque et chacun d'entre eux contenait une bonne centaine de noms classés par ordre alphabétique. Ils coupèrent la pile en deux, Ron commençant par le plus anciens et Harry par le milieu de la pile. Ils remonteraient ainsi par ordre chronologique.

En réalité, les recherches auraient pu être rapides dans la mesure où ils connaissaient le nom qu'ils cherchaient, mais ils ne purent résister à la curiosité de parcourir la totalité des noms afin de voir s'ils n'en trouvaient pas qu'ils connaissaient déjà.

Ils trouvèrent ainsi les noms des parents ou grands-parents de certains de leurs camarades ainsi que de nombreux sorciers de la famille de Ron et même le grand-père de Harry. A un moment, Harry arriva à la période qui l'intéressait tout particulièrement : celle où ses parents avaient fait leurs études.

Les listes étaient toutes organisées de la même manière. Sur la même ligne, on trouvait le nom et le prénom de l'élève, sa maison, les rôles qu'il ou elle avait pu jouer dans l'école (sur la ligne de James Potter, par exemple, était inscrit qu'il avait été Attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch) et enfin un numéro de référence renvoyant au dossier scolaire.

Lorsqu'Hermione arriva, il ne restait plus que le quart des livrets à examiner.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté d'eux.

- Moi, j'en ai trouvé quatre, annonça Ron.

- Et moi six, certains doivent être de la même famille mais pas tous.

- Il ne reste plus que ça à voir ? demanda Hermione en désignant les quelques livrets restant. Finissons avant d'aller déjeuner.

Ils trouvèrent encore trois _Lawill_ et sortirent de la bibliothèque.

- C'est bien que ça ait été aussi rapide, remarqua Hermione d'un ton satisfait.

- Oui, mais que fait-on maintenant ? Comment savoir si Séléné a un rapport avec l'une de ses personnes ?

- Poudlard n'est pas qu'un collège, expliqua patiemment Hermione, il s'agit d'un centre d'éducation très important en Angleterre, et même dans le monde entier. Plusieurs dossiers et archives sont conservés ici, derrière la Réserve de la bibliothèque, où nous pourrons trouver les références que nous avons relevées. Ces dossiers contiennent la totalité de la scolarité des élèves, même les études après Poudlard, et également d'autres informations telles que les avis de mariage et de naissance... ou de décès.

- Mais tout ça n'est pas en rapport direct avec les études, s'étonna Harry.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

- Poudlard est une puissante institution. Après tout, Ils ont leurs propres méthodes de recensement alors que, normalement, c'est exclusivement le rôle d'un ministère.

- Je suppose que les élèves n'ont pas accès à ces dossiers, remarqua Harry. Ce qui veut dire que nous allons devoir nous débrouiller sans autorisation.

- Et donc encore violer les règlements de l'école, ajouta Ron en adressant à Hermione un sourire amusé.

- Je sais, mais comme Harry ne veut pas qu'on parle de ça à Dumbledore, nous n'avons pas d'autres moyens.

Ils se turent en arrivant à la Grande Salle.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient, Ginny vint les rejoindre et s'assit à côté de Dean Thomas, en face d'Hermione, sous le regard désapprobateur de Ron.

- Je viens d'avoir défense contre les forces du Mal, annonça-t-elle en se servant des boulettes de viande.

- Alors ? demanda Dean. Elle est comment la nouvelle prof ?

- Géniale ! répondit-elle avec enthousiasme. Elle n'en a pas l'air, comme ça, mais elle est redoutable. Elle nous a fait une démonstration impressionnante. C'est marrant parce que, en même temps, elle a l'air un peu timide. Et vous ? Vous avez commencé l'occlumancie, non ?

Tandis que Dean et elle discutaient, Harry se souvint de la discussion qu'ils avaient eue avec McGonagall et la raconta à Hermione en lui soumettant ensuite son point de vue.

- Je comprends ton appréhension, assura-t-elle, mais il me semble que tu analyses mal la situation. McGonagall a raison, ce serait un immense avantage pour tous les membres de ce nouveau groupe que tu leur expliques certaines choses, comme tu l'as fait avec nous. Les Serpentard seront minoritaires et tu dois avant tout penser à tous ceux qui ont besoin d'apprendre à se défendre. Si, comme tu le dis, et j'espère que ça ne sera pas le cas, Voldemort est toujours là dans deux ans, il faudra que le plus de gens soient prêts à l'affronter en sortant de Poudlard, tu ne crois pas ?

Harry hocha la tête sans répondre, réfléchissant à ce que venait de lui dire Hermione sans pour autant encore savoir s'il allait accepter ou non.

Les cours de l'après-midi se passèrent normalement et seule le professeur McGonagall leur donna des devoirs, ce qui leur permit, ce soir là, de finir de travailler très tôt.

Hermione aurait voulu attendre quelques temps avant qu'ils se rendent dans la salle des archives mais Harry était trop impatient de savoir si leurs recherches allaient les mener quelque part. Il alla donc chercher la cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur dans son dortoir et ils attendirent tous les trois que les autres aient été se coucher.

- On ne pourra pas tous tenir sous la cape, remarqua Hermione lorsque le dernier élève fut parti. Mais il faudrait qu'on y aille tous les trois pour faire ça rapidement.

- Avec la carte du Maraudeur, il n'y aura pas de soucis, assura Harry. Et l'un de nous trois fera le guet en dehors de la salle avec la cape lorsque nous serons là-bas

Il sortit sa baguette et tapota la carte de son extrémité.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Le plan se dessina sur le parchemin et Harry le regarda avec attention. Rusard courait dans un couloir du quatrième étage, en direction de Peeves de toute évidence, Miss Teigne sur ses talons. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans les couloirs.

Harry commença par mettre la cape et sortit de la salle commune sur la pointe des pieds. Il examina alors le portrait de la grosse dame, qui dormait profondément. Les deux autres sortirent à leur tour en silence et ils s'éloignèrent à grands pas de la tour Gryffondor. A chaque angle de mur, Harry vérifiait la carte et l'emplacement de Rusard. Ils se gardèrent bien de prononcer le moindre mot de tout le temps où ils avancèrent vers la bibliothèque.

Ils traversèrent la Réserve sans tenir compte des chuchotements qui émanaient des livres et stoppèrent au bout de la rangée d'étagères. Sur leur gauche, d'autres livres s'entassaient et, sur leur droite, ils trouvèrent une porte en chêne. Harry leva de nouveau sa baguette.

- _Alohomora !_

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur une salle sombre où on devinait plusieurs étagères. Harry se tourna vers Ron.

- Moi et Hermione, on va chercher. Prends la cape et la carte et préviens-nous si quelqu'un arrive, lui chuchota-t-il.

Ron hocha la tête et se recouvrit de la cape d'invisibilité. Harry et Hermione entrèrent dans la salle en refermant la porte derrière eux.

- _Lumos ! _murmura Hermione dans l'obscurité.

La pièce – de toute évidence agrandie par un sortilège – était aussi grande que la bibliothèque et contenait d'immenses rangées d'étagères. La plus proche d'eux portait l'année actuelle inscrite sur le côté – la plus éloignée correspondant à la plus ancienne.

- Je m'occupe des plus anciens, chuchota Hermione en montrant une des rangées d'étagères.

Harry acquiesça et s'avança dans les rayons pour trouver les années qui l'intéressaient. Ici, les dossiers étaient classés par numéro de référence et il était plus fastidieux de les trouver parmi tous les autres qu'un nom. Il arriva enfin à un des dossiers qu'il cherchait et l'ouvrit.

Desdona Lawill était sortie de Poudlard vingt ans auparavant. Son dossier stipulait qu'elle était fille unique et que ses parents étaient tous deux morts alors qu'elle-même avait dix ans. Elle n'avait pas suivie d'étude après Poudlard, s'était mariée dés sa sortie du collège et avait deux enfants de huit et six ans.

Harry raya le nom de sa liste et annonça à Hermione qu'elle pouvait elle-même d'ores et déjà supprimer Jack Lawill, qui était justement le père de cette femme.

Il leur fallut plus d'une heure – durant laquelle ils firent des tours de guet – pour vérifier tous les noms. Ils avaient ainsi pu supprimer dix personnes sur les treize – à cause d'incompatibilité d'époque, de décès ou d'autres facteurs. Il leur restait donc trois noms – deux femmes et un homme : Janice, Elroa et Roland Lawill.

La première était une femme de quarante deux ans, mariée depuis dix ans et ayant un garçon de neuf ans. La période précédent son mariage et suivant ses études restait très vague dans le dossier, et elle avait notamment été hospitalisée à Ste Mangouste seize ans auparavant, sans qu'aucune explication ne soit donnée dans son fichier.

Elroa Lawill, quant à elle, était à Poudlard une cinquantaine d'années auparavant et était morte depuis près de trente ans. Elle avait en revanche une fille : Tara Milten. Mais, après avoir cherché dans le registre de Poudlard, ils se rendirent compte qu'elle n'avait jamais fait d'étude à l'école et ils n'avaient donc aucune information sur elle.

Pour finir, Roland Lawill était le cousin de Janice Lawill et, à quelques années près, avait fait sa scolarité avec elle. Il ne s'était jamais marié et travaillait actuellement à Ste Mangouste, comme guérisseur.

Harry, Ron et Hermione attendirent d'être de retour dans la salle commune pour parler de ces trois cas. Fort heureusement, le retour se passa aussi bien que l'aller. La grosse dame dormait toujours dans son cadre et, lorsqu'ils donnèrent le mot de passe, elle grommela quelque chose sans ouvrir les yeux et découvrit le passage.

- Pour moi, c'est évident, dit Ron dés qu'ils furent entrés. Janice Lawill doit être la mère de Séléné. On ne sait pas pourquoi elle est allée à Ste Mangouste il y a seize ans, et Séléné a justement seize ans.

- C'est probable, dit Hermione, mais il peut y avoir un tas de raison pour laquelle la raison de son hospitalisation n'a pas été notée. Il faudrait connaître le mois de naissance de Séléné. Janice Lawill est restée à Ste Mangouste de juin à septembre, si elle est née à une autre période, on l'éliminera facilement, sinon, il faut bien admettre que c'est vers elle que nous devrons tourner nos recherches. Mais je me pose des questions sur la fille d'Elroa Lawill. C'est étrange qu'il n'y ait rien sur elle.

- Sauf s'il s'agit d'une Cracmol, lui fit remarquer Harry. Dans ce cas, ça se comprend. Mme Figg, ma voisine, qui est une Cracmol, n'a pas été recensée par le ministère. Je le sais parce que Cornelius Fudge l'a dit lors de mon audience disciplinaire de l'an dernier.

- Bon, dit Hermione d'un ton résolu, nous allons d'abord nous intéresser à Roland et Janice Lawill. Eux, au moins, on sait où les trouver. On pourrait aller les voir pendant les vacances de Noël...

- Et quelle excuse tu vas trouver ? Et puis comment comptes-tu te rendre chez ces gens ?

- Janice Lawill travaille au Centre de Recherche Magique, il sera facile de faire croire qu'on s'intéresse à elle pour des recherches personnelles dans un cadre scolaire.

- Et pour Roland Lawill ? T'as l'intention d'avoir un accident exprès, pour qu'il t'examine ?

Hermione sourit.

- Lui, c'est encore plus simple, enfin, en espérant qu'il travaillera pendant la période de Noël. Il nous suffira de dire à nos parents que nous voulons rendre visite à une connaissance.

- Qui ça ? s'étonna Ron.

- Lockhart, répondit Harry à la place d'Hermione. C'est une bonne idée. Un jour, il faudra que tu nous donnes ton secret pour faire fonctionner ton cerveau aussi vite, ajouta-t-il en souriant à Hermione.

Celle-ci rougit de plaisir au compliment.

(à suivre...)

Chapitre 6 : DCFM

Mettre ou ne pas mettre des reviews, telle est la question... Y'A PAS DE QUESTION !! EN METTRE BIEN SUR !!! please ?


	8. I DCFM

**Kiwi** : lol, dsl, mais sache que, venant de moi, c'est un grand compliment que de traiter quelqu'un de fou (« Qui vit sans folie n'est pas si sage qu'il croit » ;-) ) Oui, c'est vrai que le chapitre 5 est un peu transitoire, alors il ne se passe pas grand-chose. Là, tu vas pouvoir faire la connaissance du prof de défense contre les forces du Mal. En espérant que ce soit plus hot que le précédent ;-P

**Chapitre 6 : DCFM**

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner en tentant de se réveiller, Katie Bell vint voir Ron et Harry.

- J'ai été nommée capitaine de l'équipe, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Félicitations Katie, dit Harry en souriant à son tour.

- Il va falloir reconstituer une équipe, ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant. On en avait vraiment une excellente l'an dernier, avant qu'Ombrage... Enfin bref, on va faire des essais pour trouver deux nouveaux batteurs et un poursuiveur.

- Et Andrew Kirke et Jack Sloper, alors ? Ils ne veulent plus jouer comme batteurs ?

Katie jeta des coups d'œil autour d'eux.

- Sincèrement, si on pouvait trouver mieux, ce ne serait pas du luxe, dit-elle à voix basse. Ils se représentent aux essais tout de même.

- Tu n'as parlé que d'un poursuiveur, remarqua Ron.

- Oui, Ginny va jouer à ce poste cette année. Elle se débrouillait très bien lors des entraînements, l'an dernier. Donc, il nous manque une personne. Les essais se dérouleront la semaine prochaine, mercredi soir à cinq heures. Soyez y sans faute.

Et elle alla rejoindre des septième année.

- J'espère qu'on va réussir à trouver de bons joueurs, remarqua Harry avec amertume. Katie a raison, George et Fred étaient d'excellents batteurs et Angelina et Alicia des poursuiveurs hors pairs... Au fait, il regarda Ron d'un air hésitant, tu te sens prêt pour cette année ?

Ron sourit.

- Ça m'a galvanisé pour les dix prochaines années, le dernier match que j'ai joué. Je me sens prêt à tout maintenant. T'inquiète pas, je vais assurer du mieux que je pourrai.

Hermione étouffa soudain un cri de frayeur et les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle. Le visage blanc, elle tenait d'une main tremblante un papier qui semblait être une coupure de presse et qu'elle venait de sortir d'une lettre qu'elle avait reçue.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Elle leur passa le papier, l'air affligé. Le texte de l'article était totalement incompréhensible, écrit en alphabet cyrillique. Ron leva les yeux vers Hermione.

- Tu te fais envoyer des journaux russes ? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est du bulgare. Viktor me l'a envoyé en même temps que sa lettre.

- Krum ? s'exclama Ron en lui lançant un regard féroce.

- Oh, je t'en prie, Ron ! Cesse tes gamineries ! Tu as vu la photo de l'article ?

Harry porta son regard vers la photo qui accompagnait le texte en même temps que Ron et fut incapable de parler pendant un instant. Des gens de la sécurité agitaient les mains vers l'avant en avançant, comme s'ils avaient voulu éviter qu'on voit ce que le photographe avait voulu prendre. Mais leurs efforts étaient vains car, à quelques mètres au dessus du sol, parfaitement visible, une forme terriblement familière flottait dans les airs : la marque des ténèbres. Harry ne se souvenait que trop bien ce que lui avait dit M. Weasley à ce sujet.

- Viktor m'a écrit la traduction de l'article, murmura Hermione d'une voix blanche. Ils ont retrouvé le corps en Pologne, près de la frontière ukrainienne.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça a paru dans le journal sorcier bulgare, alors ? s'étonna Harry. Et qu'irait faire Voldemort ou un de ses Mangemorts là-bas ?

- La victime, c'est Karkaroff... répondit Hermione. Et il n'y avait rien dans la Gazette.

- Ceux de l'Ordre doivent être au courant, remarqua Harry en réfléchissant. Voldemort n'a visiblement pas apprécié qu'il prenne la fuite...

Après le cours de botanique, Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la cabane d'Hagrid pour leur premier cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Hagrid les attendait devant un enclos, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour tous les trois. Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?

Harry se rendit soudain compte qu'Hagrid ne devait pas être au courant pour Séléné et un regard aux deux autres lui montra qu'ils avaient également compris.

- Pas trop mal, répondit Harry.

Le sourire d'Hagrid fondit un peu.

- Bien sûr, avec cette évasion des Mangemorts... Mais ils y retourneront, assura-t-il en souriant de nouveau. Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes de ça ?

Il leur montra avec fierté les six créatures qui se trouvaient dans l'enclos. Elles ressemblaient un peu aux hippogriffes, sauf qu'elles avaient un corps de lion, et non de cheval. Leurs quatre pattes étaient remplacées par des serres d'aigles et elles possédaient un bec et des ailes d'aigle, enfin leur queue ressemblait à celle d'un serpent. Elles avaient la taille de petits chiens, et ne semblaient pas très dangereuses, mais elles finiraient par grandir...

- Ce sont des griffons, expliqua Hagrid en les regardant d'un air attendri alors que tous les élèves étaient arrivés. Ils sont petits, à peine quatre mois, et sont issus de deux portées, nous allons pouvoir étudier leur évolution.

- Vous avez vu leurs serres ? grogna Malefoy. Vous croyez vraiment que je vais risquer une blessure comme avec ce fichu hippogriffe.

- Rien ne t'oblige à les approcher, lui répondit sèchement Hagrid, tout dépend de la note que tu veux avoir cette année.

Harry était heureux de voir qu'Hagrid prenait de plus en plus d'assurance dans sa fonction de professeur et il s'approcha des petits griffons.

Bien que les créatures ne soient pas très affectueuses, elles n'avaient pas encore assez de force pour causer de graves dommages. Ron en sortit juste avec une entaille au doigt, faîte par un griffon qui le lui avait saisi avec son bec.

Les trois amis restèrent manger avec Hagrid pour parler des récents événements de l'actualité, des vacances et des possibilités pour les prochains joueurs de Gryffondor.

- En fait, dit Hermione alors qu'ils revenaient au château, même si je redoute le jour où les griffons auront atteint leur taille adulte, c'est intéressant d'étudier la créature que Gryffondor a pour armoiries, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Oui, avec un peu de chances, ils feront la différence entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard, dit Ron en souriant.

Ils descendirent les escaliers menant aux sous-sols pour se rendre à leur cours de potions.

- Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi les cours de potions sont obligatoires pour devenir Auror, grommela Ron alors qu'ils arrivaient près de la salle.

- A qui le dis-tu ! confirma lugubrement Harry. J'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour ne plus avoir Rogue... et tu peux être sûr qu'il ne sera pas enchanté de me revoir non plus.

- Peut-être que... euh... il a changé pendant les vacances, risqua Hermione d'un ton peu convaincu.

Il s'avéra que les vacances n'avaient en rien modifié le caractère de Rogue.

- Vous voilà arriver en sixième année, une année aussi importante que la septième en ce qui concerne les ASPIC. Je ne vous cacherai pas ma déception de retrouver dans cette classe certains éléments pitoyables des années précédentes ; ce qui nous prouve, une fois de plus, le laxisme exaspérant de certains examinateurs...

Il marqua une pause pendant laquelle son regard froid croisa celui de Harry avec aversion.

- Nous allons principalement nous intéresser aux potions de coma et de réanimation, poursuivit-il en agitant sa baguette vers le tableau, en commençant par la potion du sommeil profond. Vous avez deux heures pour la préparer.

Comme à l'accoutumée, la potion était d'une extrême complexité où le moindre paramètre – dosage, température, nombre de tour pour mélanger, etc. – avait son importance au dixième près.

Malgré tout, Harry ne parvenait pas à se concentrer totalement sur son mélange. Depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle, il se sentait vaseux et mal à l'aise. Maintenant, il savait ce que ça signifiait : Voldemort était de nouveau en train d'essayer de soutirer quelque chose de Séléné. Sa cicatrice le piquait et le brûlait mais c'étaient des sensations différentes des autres années, celles-ci lui serraient le cœur, comme s'il avait une immense tristesse en lui et qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'en débarrasser. Brusquement, comme ça lui était déjà arrivé, des images défilèrent dans sa tête.

Un enfant qui pleure en se tenant son genou ensanglanté. Deux adultes discutant à voix basses, l'un d'eux visiblement en colère. Une plage où des adolescents d'une douzaine d'année jouent au volley. Une enfant qui reçoit un coup sur le visage et se relève ; il s'agit de Séléné... Elle doit avoir aux alentours de dix ans et c'est une fille de quinze-seize ans qui l'a frappée, visiblement une ado qui se prend pour une dure. Séléné ne se laisse pas démonter, elle fait face à la fille qui veut recommencer mais elle l'esquive et, au passage, lui donne un coup dans le ventre. Apparemment la petite n'est pas faible car l'adolescente recule sous le choc. Mais Séléné ne cherche pas à prolonger la bagarre et s'en va en courant, la douleur à sa tempe est lancinante et pourtant elle n'y prend pas tellement garde, quelque chose la rend heureuse...

Les images s'arrêtèrent aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues et Harry se retrouva devant un chaudron vide. Toute la classe avait les yeux tournés vers lui et Rogue, juste devant sa table, semblait furieux.

- ...points de moins pour Gryffondor ! M. Potter, si vous ne me regardez pas, je vous mets en retenue pour les trois prochains mois !

Harry leva la tête mais ne vit pas vraiment Rogue. Il était dans un état second qui faisait qu'il avait du mal à interpréter les événements.

- Vous viendrez me voir après le cours, M. Potter, grogna Rogue.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas furieux.

- Pour ceux qui n'ont pas laissé brûler leur potion, vous devriez déjà en être à la cinquième étape et le mélange devrait être aussi limpide que de l'eau, dit-il à l'ensemble de la classe.

Il fallut un petit moment à Harry pour comprendre qu'il avait dû rester immobile devant son chaudron alors que son contenu brûlait. Hermione vérifia que Rogue ne pouvait pas l'entendre et se pencha vers son ami.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Harry secoua la tête pour dire qu'il ne voulait pas répondre et se laissa tomber sur son siège. Il ne pensait plus vraiment qu'il était en cours et resta l'esprit dans le vague jusqu'à ce que, dix minutes plus tard, la cloche sonne.

Après que le dernier élève soit parti, Rogue se tourna vers lui, le visage rouge de colère.

- Vous vous croyez malin, sans doute ? Vous n'avez pas changé, Potter, toujours aussi arrogant et méprisant des règlements. Sans doute pensez-vous que le respect dû aux professeurs ne vous concerne pas.

- Je suis désolé, professeur, je ne voulais pas me montrer impoli mais je ne vous avais pas entendu, répondit Harry, qui commençait à sortir de son état de torpeur.

- Vous ne m'aviez pas entendu ? répéta Rogue d'un ton menaçant. Vous vous moquez de moi, en plus ? Vous voulez me faire croire que vous n'entendez pas une personne qui vous fait face ? Peut-être allez-vous me dire que vous êtes atteint de surdité ?

- Non, monsieur, je ne vous entendais pas, c'est tout.

Rogue le jaugea un instant d'un regard dégoûté et dangereux.

- Ainsi donc, Potter, reprit-il d'une voix basse, vous êtes en train de me dire que vous êtes sujet à des absences pendant mes cours ?

Harry réfléchit un instant et se dit que le terme _absence_ s'appliquait parfaitement à ce que les autres devaient percevoir lorsqu'il avait ces... visions.

- On peut dire ça.

- Ah, on peut dire ça... Et vous n'auriez pas une idée des raisons de cette absence ?

- Aucune, monsieur, répondit fermement Harry, qui était cette fois totalement réveillé.

- Aucune ?

- Peut-être un manque de sommeil.

Il regarda Rogue droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne dors pas très bien en ce moment, ajouta-t-il avec défi.

- Voilà un problème de la plus haute importance, remarqua Rogue avec ironie. Mais cela peut se comprendre, les gens faibles se laissent facilement submerger par leurs soucis...

Harry estima qu'il valait mieux ne rien répondre, Rogue essayait de le faire craquer, comme d'habitude. Le professeur se dirigea enfin vers son bureau.

- Vous viendrez en retenue, récolter des crochets de serpent, jeudi soir à sept heures. Vous pouvez y aller, Potter.

Lorsqu'il retrouva Ron et Hermione, il avait eu le temps d'assimiler tout ce qui venait de se passer et de maudire Rogue jusqu'à la fin des temps.

- Bon sang, mais que s'est-il passé ? lui demanda Ron alors qu'Hermione les entraînait dans un coin reculé de la salle commune.

Il leur expliqua ce qu'il avait vu.

- Tu crois que c'était Séléné qui t'envoyait ça ?

- Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça... je ne pense pas... C'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive, j'ai eu le même genre de vision plusieurs fois, avant, et je me demande même si ça ne m'arrive pas la nuit, pendant que je dors.

- Harry ! se révolta Hermione. Tu étais censé tout nous dire !

- Au sujet des rêves où je rencontre Séléné, lui fit remarquer Harry, pas de ça. Et puis j'avoue ne pas y avoir vraiment pensé. Je me sens vaseux après ces visions.

- On s'en était rendu compte, remarqua Hermione.

- Quand ta potion a brûlé et que Rogue t'a vociféré dessus, tu es resté impassible, le regard baissé sur la table, expliqua Ron, on avait l'impression que tu dormais les yeux ouverts.

- Au fait, Rogue a retiré des points à Gryffondor ? demanda soudain Harry.

- Tu l'as pas entendu ? Dix points en moins.

Harry poussa un juron. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'une trêve serait déclarée entre lui et le professeur des potions.

Le mercredi matin devait avoir lieu leur premier cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, juste après la métamorphose. Les sixième année avaient hâte de découvrir le professeur Distort, de laquelle ils n'avaient entendu que du bien des élèves qui l'avaient déjà eu.

Alors que Ron et Harry discutaient Quidditch tout en prenant leur petit déjeuner, Hermione toussa avec force, ayant avalé de travers alors qu'elle lisait la Gazette des Sorciers. A moitié morte de rire, elle posa le journal sur la table pour que Ron et Harry puissent lire. Le titre indiquait : _« LE MINISTERE RENAÎT DE SES CENDRES »_, s'ensuivait un article pour le moins cocasse du point de vue des trois amis.

_« Après avoir pendant plusieurs mois été débordé par les récents événements – le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom – le ministère semble enfin avoir repris la situation en main. Dans un communiqué à la presse, Cornelius Fudge, ministre de la Magie, annonçait clairement ses intentions : « Bien que nous nous soyons retrouvés dans une situation confuse au mois de juin dernier, nous avons fait le nécessaire pour la démêler le plus rapidement possible. Aussi, et pour vous prouver mes dires, je vous annonce la reconstitution de l'Ordre du Phénix, dont les actions sont restées légendaires face à Vous-Savez-Qui. J'ai personnellement eu l'idée de réinstaurer cette organisation qui sera à même de vous protéger comme vous vous y attendez. De nombreux Aurors et puissants sorciers se sont déjà engagés à intégrer l'Ordre. »_

_Rappelons au passage que l'Ordre du Phénix avait été créé par Albus Dumbledore lors de la première guerre et qu'il s'agissait alors d'une organisation tenue secrète, qui ne se dévoila que lors de la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, afin de pouvoir agir du mieux qu'elle le pouvait sans avoir à s'inquiéter d'espions envoyés par Lord V. Il est certain que M. Fudge saura aussi bien organiser les agissements de l'Ordre du Phénix qu'il a su faire face, _dés le départ_, au retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. L'Angleterre peut dormir sur ses deux oreilles, Cornelius Fudge prend les choses en main, ou plutôt en bec, à l'image du _phénix des hôtes de ce pays..._ »_

- Il s'y croit vraiment, Fudge, grogna Ron. « J'ai personnellement eu l'idée... », mon père a définitivement raison : il aura toujours un hibou de retard.

- D'un certain côté, c'est plutôt une bonne chose, cette déclaration, fit remarquer Harry.

Il regarda autour de lui et baissa la voix.

- Avec Fudge qui officialise un soi-disant Ordre, le véritable Ordre du Phénix aura sans aucun doute plus de liberté et Voldemort va certainement s'inquiéter de l'Ordre de Fudge sans imaginer qu'il puisse en exister un autre.

- Ça c'est vrai ! s'exclama Ron, mis de bonne humeur par cette idée.

- Vous n'avez rien remarqué de particulier dans cet article ? demanda Hermione la mine pensive, un demi sourire aux lèvres.

- A part l'idiotie de Fudge ? Ah non, ça, ce n'est pas exceptionnel mais continuel.

- Vous ne voyez pas l'ironie de l'article ? Le journaliste fait remarquer que Fudge n'a rien inventé, qu'il dévoile la création de l'Ordre pour montrer qu'il fait quelque chose alors qu'il devrait tenir cette information secrète. Quant aux dernières phrases, elles sont plutôt éloquentes !

- Faut avouer que, lorsqu'il dit que Fudge fera aussi bien que lorsqu'il a accepté le retour de Voldemort, y'a de quoi s'inquiéter.

- Bien sûr, c'est pour ça qu'il insiste sur le_ "dés le départ"_. Quant à comparer Fudge au corbeau de La Fontaine, j'avoue que c'est une assez bonne analyse.

- Quel rapport avec les corbeaux et les fontaines ? s'étonna Ron.

- La Fontaine, le rectifia Hermione d'un regard sévère. C'est un poète français du dix-septième siècle qui a écrit des fables, dont _Le Corbeau et Le Renard_. Ce journaliste y fait référence à la fin ; dans la véritable fable, le renard dit au corbeau : « Vous êtes le phénix des hôtes de ces bois. » Dans l'histoire, le renard flatte le corbeau qui tient un fromage dans son bec pour qu'il lui fasse entendre sa voix et, ainsi, laisse tomber le fromage en ouvrant le bec. Le corbeau se fait prendre à cause de sa vanité.

- Ouais, si c'est ça, alors tu as raison Hermione, Fudge fait un magnifique corbeau. Comment s'appelle ce journaliste ?

- Jean Lamare, lut Hermione. Il doit être nouveau à _la Gazette_, je n'ai jamais vu sa signature. En tous les cas, je crois bien que je vais l'adorer. Il a l'air d'être du côté de Dumbledore.

- C'est plutôt surprenant, remarqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils. _La Gazette_ ne serait plus sous le contrôle du ministère ?

Pendant le cours de métamorphose, ils poursuivirent l'étude du sortilège d'Apparition – le contraire du sort de Disparition – et McGonagall leur donna à tous une tonne de devoirs, sauf à Hermione qui parvint à maîtriser parfaitement l'enchantement.

Le professeur Distort les accueillit avec un immense sourire lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle où devait se dérouler le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. Elle semblait être beaucoup plus sûre d'elle que le soir du banquet – certainement parce qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de mieux se familiariser avec Poudlard et les élèves.

- Bonjour tout le monde, dit-elle gaiement. Avant de faire l'appel, je souhaiterai que nous mettions certaines choses au point. Je sais que, l'an dernier, vous n'avez malheureusement pas pu bénéficier d'un enseignement... disons efficace et en rapport avec vos attentes. Evidemment, l'incompétence de votre précédent professeur a dû vous apporter certaines lacunes dans cette matière, mais je vous promets que, si nous nous y mettons tous ensemble, nous parviendrons à rattraper les quelques retards que vous avez.

Par ailleurs, je tiens à vous rassurer, ils ne sont pas si importants que ça. Même si vous avez eu un enseignement assez – excusez-moi du terme – bigarré, vous avez néanmoins acquis de nombreuses notions et eu l'occasion de vous exercer plus qu'il n'est permis de l'espérer pour une classe de sixième année. Par conséquent, croyez-moi, la regrettable erreur du ministère n'aura sûrement pas autant d'impact que vous pourriez le craindre.

Tandis qu'elle faisait l'appel, Harry échangea un sourire avec Ron. Cette femme lui plaisait bien avec ses allusions sur l'incompétence du ministère et sa façon de prendre à contre-pied le discours prononcé par Dolores Ombrage, l'an passé.

- Je vais vous expliquer comment nous allons nous organiser. Cette année, vous vous retrouvez avec deux jours de cours en DCFM : le mercredi et le vendredi.

- DCFM ? répéta Ron d'un air intrigué dans un murmure.

- Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, lui répondit Hermione avec un sourire amusé.

- Nous nous consacrerons principalement à la théorie le mercredi et à la pratique le vendredi. Bien entendu, il se pourra que nous fassions un peu de pratique le mercredi, cela dépendra des cours et de l'évolution de votre classe. En revanche, inutile de vous encombrer de vos bouquins le vendredi, ils seront inutiles. Cela vous convient-il ?

Un murmure approbateur et enthousiaste s'éleva de la classe. Harry se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du seul professeur à avoir demandé leur avis sur sa manière d'organiser ses cours.

- Alors c'est parfait ! s'exclama le professeur Distort d'un ton toujours enjoué. Pour ce qui est des cours en eux-mêmes, nous allons répartir l'année en quatre grandes parties qui dureront approximativement deux mois chacune. Jusqu'à fin octobre, nous nous pencherons sur les sorts et contre sorts les plus efficaces en matière de défense ; de novembre à décembre, nous attaquerons l'étude des quelques créatures classées dangereuses que vous n'avez pas encore vues – je sais que l'enseignement du professeur Lupin vous a apporté la majorité des choses que vous êtes censés savoir en la matière – ; la période janvier-février nous amènera sur le sujet de la connaissance des sorts permettant d'annuler les effets de certains maléfices puissants ; et finalement, jusqu'à fin avril, je vous apprendrais certaines méthodes très utiles permettant d'anticiper, de détourner ou d'éviter les actions d'un quelconque adversaire.

Elle marqua une courte pause pour voir ce que pensaient ses élèves de ce programme. Tout comme Harry et Ron, ils semblaient l'approuver, surtout dans la mesure où ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu de cours aussi structurés. Harry avait surtout hâte d'arriver à la dernière partie : l'anticipation était un atout indispensable lors d'un duel, il en savait quelque chose.

- Ce qui va nous laisser le mois de mai, remarqua le professeur d'un air songeur. Je me suis dit que nous pourrions utiliser ce mois précédent vos examens pour faire une sorte de jeu didactique sous forme de quiz et d'épreuves afin de vous préparer aux examens de fin d'année.

Cette dernière proposition fut accueillie à renfort d'applaudissements et d'approbations véhémentes. Même Hermione avait l'air de trouver l'idée excellente.

Ils passèrent le cours à prendre des notes sur divers sorts et contre sorts. Le professeur Distort avait trouvé deux moyens pour rendre son cours passionnant : le premier, c'est qu'elle avait toujours une anecdote ou un fait passé servant d'exemple à l'utilisation de ces sortilèges – et les élèves se rendirent vite compte qu'elle avait des talents de narratrice incontestables –, le deuxième résidait dans les démonstrations qu'elle faisait devant eux pour qu'ils aient une idée précise de la manière dont s'effectuait et agissait le charme.

En sortant du cours, à midi, les commentaires approbateurs et ravis fusaient de tous côtés.

- Je crois bien que c'est le meilleur cours auquel j'ai jamais assisté ! s'exclama Dean Thomas. Elle a vraiment un don pour rendre sa leçon vivante !

- Tout à fait d'accord ! approuva vivement Neville. Vous voulez que je vous dise ? C'est la première fois que j'arrive à comprendre tout ce qu'un prof dit, en dehors de la botanique, bien sûr. Je suis certain que je serai capable de tout vous ressortir !

- Oui, confirma Hermione en souriant. Je crois que, cette année, nous allons avoir un véritable enseignement de DCFM, comme elle dit. Son cours est clair, captivant et parfaitement structuré.

- Tu sais, dit Ron en réfléchissant, je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je vois un prof attirer notre attention de la sorte. Je veux dire, dans les cours de McGonagall, Rogue et Fierdevis – il est en bonne voix – il n'y a aucun chahut parce qu'ils ont de l'autorité, chez Binns, c'est parce que tout le monde dort, quant aux cours de Flitwick, on peut pas dire que la classe soit calme lors de ses leçons, alors qu'avec elle, ça vient tout seul. Qui aurait envie de faire du chahut dans sa classe ? Ce qu'elle raconte est tellement intéressant que – et je suis très sérieux – j'ai hâte d'avoir le prochain cours.

- Je te crois sur parole ! assura Harry.

Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Chacun y allant de son petit commentaire au sujet du nouveau prof. Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir vu un professeur insuffler un enthousiasme aussi débordant. Les élèves avaient apprécié les enseignements de Lupin et du faux Maugrey, ils avaient trouvé l'un sympathique et connaisseur, l'autre redoutable et expérimenté, mais, d'un avis unanime, Distort représentait _le_ professeur idéal, celui que tous les élèves rêvent d'avoir tout en n'osant jamais imaginé que ce puisse être plus qu'un songe.

A la table des professeurs, il la vit discutant avec animation avec Hagrid et le professeur Flitwick, visiblement plus ouverte qu'à son arrivée. Une vague de désespoir le traversa alors sans crier gare. Pendant le cours, il n'avait pas songé une seule fois à Séléné, mais la vision fugitive de tous ces gens heureux avait ravivé – sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi – la douleur de la disparition de Séléné et, surtout, cette angoisse insidieuse et incessante : la retrouveraient-ils jamais ? Et, si oui, arriveraient-ils à temps ?...

Harry se serait volontiers rendu au terrain de Quidditch pour voler un peu sur son Eclair de Feu mais lui et Ron avaient encore des devoirs et les souvenirs de l'an dernier les contraignaient à être raisonnable quand à l'organisation de leur temps – ce en quoi Hermione les félicita.

Harry était en train d'écrire un long parchemin en métamorphose sur le sujet suivant : _Expliquez pourquoi le sortilège d'Apparition est plus complexe que celui de Disparition et indiquez les risques auxquels il peut confronter son utilisateur_, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'un garçon de première année l'observait.

Il avait des cheveux blond foncés et des yeux vert pâle. Bizarrement, Harry eut l'impression que son visage lui était familier, sans réussir à le remettre. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Harry l'avait vu, le gamin ne baissa pas immédiatement la tête. Il le regarda un instant dans les yeux avant de revenir à son parchemin.

Surpris par ce comportement étrange, Harry se pencha vers Ron.

- Tu le connais, le première année qui se trouve près de la fenêtre ? lui murmura-t-il.

Surpris par la question, Ron regarda le garçon qu'il lui montrait.

- Il s'appelle Fabian Graster, si je me souviens bien de la Répartition. Pourquoi ?

- Il n'arrêtait pas de me fixer, tout à l'heure.

- C'est plutôt normal, remarqua Hermione sans lever les yeux de son parchemin. N'oublie pas que tu es redevenu Le Survivant.

Ron hocha la tête, se satisfaisant de cette explication, mais Harry n'était pas convaincu. C'était totalement ridicule mais il avait le sentiment que ce gamin l'appelait à l'aide... Il secoua la tête ; finalement, Hermione avait raison, il avait vraiment _une tendance à vouloir sauver les gens_. Après un dernier coup d'œil au garçon – qui ne levait plus les yeux de ce qu'il écrivait – Harry se remit à son devoir.

(à suivre...)

Fiona Distort ? Aimez, aimez pas ? Et l'article de Jean Lamare ? Bon, je me tais et j'attends lol.


	9. I Le club de dèfense

**Kwaaak : **Kwak à toi aussi ami de Donaldville ;-) Tant mieux si ça te plais mais bon, je préférerais que ça aille chapitre par chapitre (pour avoir des reviews par chap lol) mais si tu insistes, d'ak, je t'envoie le tout)

**Chapitre 7 : Le club de défense**

Le jeudi après-midi, les sixièmes années découvrirent le cours de rituel, assuré par le professeur Kidam. Harry sut immédiatement que cette matière allait vite devenir l'une des préférées d'Hermione. Le professeur leur expliqua en effet que les rituels prenaient en compte une infinité de paramètres à ajouter à ceux des sorts ou potions utilisés pour leur accomplissement. Cette matière était loin d'être facile mais Harry et Ron y trouvèrent tout de même un intérêt lorsque Kidam leur annonça qu'ils consacreraient un cours à parler des malédictions.

A sept heures, ce soir là, Harry descendit dans les cachots pour sa retenue. Deux pleins tonneaux remplis de serpents – visiblement des cobras – étaient posés près d'une table.

- Prenez des gants, Potter. Vous recueillerez d'un côté les crochets et de l'autre les glandes à venin. Soyez prudent, je ne sais plus s'il me reste de l'antivenin... dit Rogue avec un sourire narquois.

Contenant mal sa fureur, Harry se munit des gants les moins abîmés et commença son travail. C'était assez éprouvant de récupérer ces ingrédients sur les serpents, d'autant plus que Harry se demanda s'ils étaient vraiment morts lorsqu'il vit un mouvement dans le tonneau avant de réaliser qu'il avait juste donner un coup dans le fût sans s'en rendre compte.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de Rogue, il était prés de minuit et il dut inspirer à fond plusieurs fois pour calmer la rage qui bouillait en lui à l'égard de Rogue. Il arrivait devant le portrait de la grosse dame lorsqu'une nouvelle vague d'images le submergea.

Des jeunes dehors, la nuit, en train de chahuter. Quelqu'un qui rentre dans une maison, complètement trempé du fait de la pluie violente qui tombe dehors. Un garçon sur des rollers, qui essaye d'impressionner une fille.

Cela dura moins longtemps que les autres fois et Harry se sentait en forme lorsqu'il _revint_ devant le portrait. Il ne comprenait plus très bien et était vaguement inquiet. Jamais ces visions n'avaient été aussi rapprochées – les dernières dataient de deux jours – et jamais elles n'avaient duré si peu de temps. Harry ignorait si c'était un bon ou un mauvais signe mais, dans le même temps, il était certain que cela signifiait que Séléné était vivante.

En pénétrant dans la salle commune, il eut la surprise d'y découvrir le garçon de première année qui l'avait intrigué la veille. Il était endormi sur une chaise, près de la fenêtre. Harry s'approcha de lui et le secoua par l'épaule.

- Hé ! Réveille-toi. Tu devrais aller dans ton dortoir.

Le garçon cligna des yeux et le regarda d'un air hébété, encore un peu endormi.

- Désolé, mais il faudrait que tu ailles dans ton lit, non ?

Il se frotta les yeux et secoua la tête.

- Non, je t'attendais.

- Tu m'attendais ? s'étonna Harry. Pour quelle raison ?

Le première année le regarda sans répondre, il avait l'air de se demander s'il avait bien fait de rester là.

- Tu t'appelles Fabian, c'est ça ? demanda alors Harry.

Il hocha la tête.

- Oui, c'est ça, Fabian Graster. Et toi tu es Harry Potter. Ils ont beaucoup parlé de toi dans la presse, mais ils auraient dû vous croire dés le début, toi et Dumbledore.

Cette remarque surprit Harry.

- Euh... C'est gentil... J'ai l'impression que tu t'intéresses beaucoup à cette affaire.

- C'est normal, grommela-t-il. Le problème de Voldemort nous concerne tous, non ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux, de plus en plus surpris.

- Tu prononces le nom de Voldemort ? J'avoue que c'est la première fois que j'entends un autre élève le faire. Mon amie – Hermione Granger – ne le fait que depuis l'an dernier.

- Ma mère, elle a toujours dit qu'il fallait pas oublier le nom de quelqu'un qui a commis des crimes aussi atroces. Elle dit que Voldemort ferait beaucoup moins peur aux gens, et qu'ils seraient mieux préparer, s'ils prononçaient son nom, elle...

Il s'interrompit soudain et regarda Harry dans les yeux.

- C'est vrai que tu as dirigé un groupe de défense, l'an dernier ?

- Qui t'as dit ça ? demanda Harry, complètement abasourdis pour le coup.

- C'est ma mère. On lui a dit que tu t'étais très bien débrouillé et que tu avais aidé plein d'élèves à s'améliorer en défense.

- Plein, il ne faut pas exagérer... Mais comment ta mère est-elle au courant de ça ?

- C'est le professeur Distort. Fiona Distort est ma mère.

Harry comprit alors pourquoi le visage de ce garçon lui était familier : c'était le même que celui du professeur. Il plissa des yeux.

- Pourquoi t'appelles-tu Graster, alors ?

- Justement, répondit Fabian en regardant par la fenêtre, l'air morose. C'est le nom de mon père...

Il se tourna vers Harry, le regard flamboyant.

- C'était un grand sorcier, mon père, un Auror très efficace et apprécié, même s'il était jeune, seulement... C'était juste après ma naissance, c'est-à-dire presque cinq ans après la chute de Voldemort, mon père était parti pour une sorte de mission de repérage parce qu'il y avait eu un problème quelque part, et il s'est fait tué par un ancien Mangemort. Un de ceux qui n'avaient pas été arrêté. On le sait parce qu'il y avait la marque des Ténèbres au-dessus de son corps, quand ils l'ont retrouvé... Mes parents n'étaient pas encore mariés, ils devaient le faire bientôt, et c'est pour ça que je ne porte pas le nom de ma mère. Ils m'ont inscrits sous celui de mon père.

Il prit un air déterminé.

- Eh bien moi, je serais comme mon père. Je ferais tout pour que Voldemort soit contré, et je ferais tout pour retrouver celui qui l'a tué, je sais que je le peux. Ma mère m'a dit, pour le groupe de défense qu'ils veulent mettre en place, mais il ne sera accessible qu'aux élèves étant au moins en troisième année, alors je me demandai si tu voulais bien me montrer comment on fait pour combattre les forces du Mal.

Il le regardait maintenant avec défi, sans doute pour lui prouver qu'il ne plaisantait pas, et Harry fut un peu pris de court.

- Ecoute Fabian... Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais tu n'es encore qu'en première année et...

- Peut-être, mais ma mère m'a déjà montré de nombreux sortilèges. Elle ne veut pas que je vienne aux cours de défense qui vont avoir lieu parce qu'elle ne peut pas faire une entorse au règlement pour moi, mais je suis sûr qu'elle accepterait si je lui disais que tu peux m'apprendre. Tu veux que je lui demande ? Je le peux.

Harry se frotta le visage.

- Je suis fatigué, il est tard. Je te promets que je vais y réfléchir, mais ce n'est pas dit que j'accepterai.

Fabian hocha la tête en souriant et ils retournèrent tous deux dans leurs dortoirs.

En se glissant sous ses couvertures, Harry repensa à ce que lui avait dit le garçon et à sa mine déterminé. Il n'avait que onze ans et, déjà, il songeait à se battre comme un Auror. Cette pensée mettait Harry mal à l'aise. Certes, c'était très courageux de sa part, et Fabian semblait très mature pour son âge, mais c'était un esprit de vengeance qui l'animait, qui avait dû le ronger dés son plus jeune âge. Harry secoua la tête dans son oreiller, il était mal placé pour juger cela dans la mesure où il avait lui-même un compte personnel à régler avec Voldemort.

Il regretta d'avoir pensé à ça la seconde d'après, car les termes de la prophétie lui revinrent en mémoire : _« Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre... »_

Ce week-end là, comme Hermione avait terminé tous ses devoirs, elle se rendit à la bibliothèque afin de faire quelques recherches sur le pouvoir d'empathie et le miroir de Parenze, tandis que Ron et Harry s'échinaient sur un devoir pour Rogue.

Harry avait parlé de Fabian à ses amis sans leur raconter l'histoire de son père, afin de leur demander leur avis sur ces cours particuliers qu'il lui demandait. Si Ron était sceptique, Hermione pensait au contraire qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que les premières et les secondes années ne bénéficient pas de ce genre de cours et qu'ils devraient même demander à ce qu'une session particulière leur soit accordée sous la direction de Harry.

Lorsqu'elle revint de la bibliothèque, Hermione semblait si perplexe en s'asseyant à côté d'eux que Ron et Harry posèrent leurs plumes.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? lui demanda Ron en désignant le livre qu'elle avait ramené.

- Oui... et non. C'est plutôt confus. Que ce soit pour le pouvoir d'empathie ou le miroir de Parenze, en règle général, il n'y avait rien, mais j'ai quand même trouvé un article assez intéressant... du moins je crois.

Elle posa le lourd volume – _Recherches modernes sur les inventions anciennes_ – sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit à la page qu'elle avait marquée.

- D'après ce qu'il y a écrit là-dedans, commença-t-elle, Johan Rophard, un chercheur, s'est concentré sur la légende du miroir de Parenze, il y a environ un siècle. Il faut que vous sachiez que cette légende remonte à une éternité. Donc, ce Rophard a émis une théorie qui n'a pas vraiment eu de succès à son époque, mais pour ce qui nous concerne...

Elle balada son doigt sur la page puis se mit à lire.

- _Suite à une étude poussée sur le sujet, J. Rophard en est venu à la conclusion que le terme de _miroir_ n'avait qu'une valeur allégorique lorsque fut nommé le _miroir de Parenze_. Selon ses recherches, il s'agirait en réalité d'un puissant sortilège créé par la confrérie de Parenze, clan de l'Antiquité connu principalement pour ses expérimentations magiques ayant pour but de prouver l'existence d'un lien commun à tous les sorciers du monde – ce lien n'a, par ailleurs, jamais été découvert. Le _miroir de Parenze _consisterait, dans cette hypothèse, en un rituel complexe permettant de séparer un pouvoir dans son essence avant que ne lui soit attribué un porteur. Cela, évidemment, allant de paire avec la théorie parenzienne._

Lorsqu'Hermione releva la tête, Harry et Ron la regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

- Et... euh...ça veut dire quoi ? lui demanda Ron.

- Séparer un pouvoir dans son essence ? répéta Harry, intrigué.

- J'ai dû faire d'autres recherches pour ça. Selon ceux de la confrérie de Parenze, les pouvoirs magiques errent dans le monde jusqu'à ce que naisse celui ou celle qui mérite d'être son possesseur. Le rituel du miroir de Parenze permettait aux parenziens de choisir eux-mêmes ces porteurs, en tout cas, c'est leur théorie. Tout ça, ce ne sont que des croyances, mais là où c'est intéressant, c'est que ce rituel aurait très bien pu être repris par... par quelqu'un.

Harry fronça les sourcils, il avait le sentiment que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas du tout lui plaire.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-il très lentement.

- Eh bien, dans ton rêve, la voix disait que le miroir de Parenze dévoilait une grande puissance. Supposons une seconde que, lorsque Voldemort a essayé de te tuer et qu'il t'a transmis certains de ses pouvoirs, cette puissance se soit divisée en deux : une partie en toi, et l'autre... en Séléné.

Harry la regarda, abasourdi.

- C'est du pur délire ! s'exclama-t-il enfin, faisant sursauter les élèves qui se trouvaient dans la salle commune. Hermione, c'est n'importe quoi, dit-il en baissant la voix. Pourquoi quelqu'un aurait-il fait ça ? Et même si c'était le cas, pourquoi moi et Séléné ?

- Je n'en sais rien Harry, mais ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec cette prophétie qui se trouvait au Département des Mystères. Après tout, on ignore ce qu'elle disait mais peut-être y a-t-il une relation.

Harry regarda le feu dans la cheminée pour ne pas montrer sa gêne à ses amis mais les paroles d'Hermione le firent réfléchir. La prophétie parlait _d'un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore_ et la voix de leur rêve, à lui et à Séléné _du plus puissant des pouvoirs_. Ce pouvait-il qu'Hermione ait raison ? Lui et Séléné étaient-ils liés par un rituel magique ?

Il se frotta les yeux avec force, sa tête n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

- De toute manière, finit-il par dire en pesant bien ses mots, dans la mesure où on ne connaît pas cette prophétie, on ne pourra jamais savoir. Et puis tu dis que cette confrérie de Parenze existait dans l'Antiquité, ça remonte à longtemps, non ?

- Bien sûr mais...

- J'apprécie vraiment tout ce que tu fais, Hermione, mais ce n'est pas la peine de continuer ces recherches. Dumbledore a déjà dû tout envisager.

- Mais... s'étonna Hermione. Tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce que...

- Laisse tomber Hermione ! dit Harry plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent avec étonnement. Il se leva et rangea ses affaires.

- Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher.

- Mais on n'a pas encore dîné ! s'exclama Ron.

Harry monta dans le dortoir en faisant la sourde oreille. Il savait que Ron et Hermione allaient recommencer à s'inquiéter, comme l'an dernier, mais il n'en pouvait plus. Hermione ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre ça toute seule ? Il en avait assez de découvrir des trucs hallucinants à son sujet, qui faisaient de lui quelqu'un à part. Assez des prophéties, assez des révélations, il aurait voulu s'endormir et ne plus se réveiller avant de nombreux mois, voire de nombreuses années, jusqu'au moment où quelqu'un pourrait lui donner des réponses et lui dire que tout était fini, que Voldemort était vaincu et qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire que vivre une vie normale.

Cette nuit-là, Harry sentit la brûlure de sa cicatrice plus que jamais et la douleur de Séléné lui serra les entrailles. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ne savait plus qu'une chose : peu importait ce que pouvait dire la prophétie ou la voix, il déciderait lui-même de son chemin et, pour le moment, il devait prendre les choses au jour le jour, en établissant des priorités. Aussi, la première chose qu'il fit le lundi suivant fut d'aller voir McGonagall pour accepter de devenir assistant du groupe de défense du professeur Distort. Lorsque le moment serait venu, il faudrait que le maximum de gens sache se battre.

A partir du lundi, les élèves purent découvrirent sur le panneau d'affichage la note suivante :

_CREATION D'UN CLUB DE DEFENSE_

_En vue des récents événements, la direction a décidé d'ouvrir un groupe d'apprentissage à l'autodéfense qui sera ouvert à tous les élèves ayant au moins atteint leur troisième année. Une séance de présentation aura lieu mercredi soir, à huit heures._

_Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard_

Dés lors, il ne fut plus sujet, dans toutes les conversations, que de cette nouvelle initiative du directeur de l'école. Les anciens membres de l'A.D. ne cessaient d'aborder Harry pour parler de ce club et lui demander ce qu'il en savait. Inlassablement, Harry répétait qu'ils verraient bien le mercredi soir et qu'il n'en savait pas beaucoup plus qu'eux, bien qu'il ait été demandé par McGonagall dans le rôle d'assistant.

A cinq heures du soir, ce même mercredi, Harry et Ron se rendirent sur le terrain de Quidditch afin d'assister aux essais pour le poursuiveur et les batteurs. Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse y avoir autant de Gryffondor à vouloir faire partie de l'équipe. Il reconnut parmi eux les deux frères Crivey, qui étaient visiblement ravis de se trouver là, et se demanda s'il était bien prudent de les laisser s'approcher des battes ou du souafle, autant pour leur propre sécurité que pour celle des autres – ils avaient parfois tendance à être un peu trop enthousiastes... Quant aux autres, Harry ne les connaissait pratiquement que de vue, mais il fut surpris de trouver Dean Thomas parmi ceux qui se présentaient pour être poursuiveurs.

- Salut Dean, je ne savais pas que tu voulais faire partie de l'équipe.

- Oh, c'est juste un essai, répondit son camarade en haussant les épaules. C'est Ginny qui m'a incité à venir. Je ne me débrouille pas trop mal sur un balai, mais je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment capable de devenir poursuiveur.

- Tu peux toujours tenter ta chance, grogna Ron qui ne semblait pas spécialement apprécier la présence de Dean sur le terrain.

- Tu vas lui faire la tête combien de temps ? lui demanda Harry alors qu'ils allaient revêtir leur tenue de Quidditch. Et juste parce qu'il sort avec Ginny...

- C'est plus fort que moi, grommela Ron.

- Bien, approchez-vous tous ! appela Katie Bell lorsque tout le monde fut prêt. Je vais d'abord demander à ceux qui se présentent de voler un peu. A partir d'ici, vous irez jusqu'à l'autre bout du terrain, vous tournerez deux fois autour des buts puis vous pousserez à fond votre balai pour arriver jusqu'aux buts opposés. Ensuite, vous monterez de quelques mètres, effectuerez un piqué puis reviendrez en exécutant un slalom. Tout le monde a compris ? Alors on y va. Un par un, je donne le signal du départ.

Dans l'ensemble, Harry estima que les nouveaux ne se débrouillèrent pas si mal, même si ce que leur demandait Katie n'était pas spécialement compliqué. Deux d'entre eux, cependant, faillirent tomber de leur balai – l'un en tournant autour des buts, l'autre lors du piqué – et les frères Crivey ne suivirent absolument pas les instructions de Katie – sans doute les avaient-ils oubliées – mais volèrent tout de même convenablement.

L'étape suivante fut de se faire des passes avec le souafle, en plein vol. Ce coup-là encore, deux prétendants au poste de poursuiveurs virent leurs espoirs réduits à néant, bien que Katie ne donne son avis qu'à la fin des essais.

Ils en vinrent ensuite aux tests spécifiques, en commençant par les batteurs. Les candidats ne firent pas beaucoup d'étincelles à l'exception de trois d'entre eux. Les deux premiers furent les frères Crivey qui, l'un comme l'autre, confirmèrent à Harry qu'ils pouvaient être des dangers publics. Ils étaient tellement enflammés que leurs coups de batte partaient en tous sens en touchant, quelques fois, le cognard, qui se retrouva à un moment expédié sur ceux qui regardaient – ils arrivèrent, fort heureusement, à l'éviter de justesse.

En revanche Sarah Allstar, une élève de troisième année que ni Harry, ni Ron ne connaissaient vraiment, se débrouilla merveilleusement. Ses coups manquaient peut-être de précisions et de force mais un bon entraînement pourrait tout arrangé.

Quand ce fut le tour des poursuiveurs, Harry fut surpris de voir que Dean ne se débrouillait finalement pas si mal que ça. Il parvint même à marquer un but à Ron – qui était pourtant dans un de ses bons jours puisque même Katie n'avait pas réussi à faire passer le souafle.

A la fin de la séance, Katie réunit Harry, Ron et Ginny à part pour qu'ils délibèrent.

- Pour ce qui est des batteurs, il me semble évident que Sarah Allstar fera l'affaire.

- Elle se débrouille bien, confirma Harry. C'est étonnant qu'elle ne se soit pas présentée l'année dernière.

- Elle l'aurait certainement voulu, répondit Ginny, mais elle s'est cassée le bras au moment des essais.

- Et pour le second batteur ? demanda Ron.

Katie grimaça.

- On pourrait donner une seconde chance à Jack Sloper. Il semble s'être un peu amélioré...

- De toute manière, c'est un risque à prendre, soupira Harry.

- Dean s'est bien débrouillé, non ? dit alors Ginny. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Katie ?

- Stephan Morloy n'était pas trop mauvais, remarqua aussitôt Ron.

Ginny lui lança un regard noir mais Katie secoua la tête.

- Dean a été meilleur, c'est certain. Alors ? Sarah Allstar, Jack Sloper et Dean Thomas, nous sommes d'accord ?

Ron grommela entre ses dents mais approuva le choix avec Harry et Ginny.

Après le repas, Harry et Ron entamèrent une partie d'échec sous l'œil réprobateur d'Hermione, qui travaillait un devoir de métamorphose, puis ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée à huit heures moins cinq.

La Grande Salle avait été aménagée comme lors du club de duel mémorable de Lockhart. Les tables avaient été repoussées contre les murs et une estrade se dressait au fond de la salle. Un nombre impressionnant de personnes s'étaient déplacées et Harry n'aurait pas été surpris si on lui avait dit que la totalité des élèves à partir de la troisième année se trouvait là. Alors que ses camarades entraient, Harry repéra le professeur Distort en train de discuter allégrement avec Flitwick. Rogue et Fierdevis étaient également présents, le premier écoutait la conversation et l'autre observait les élèves de son regard pénétrant.

Suivi de Ron et Hermione, il se rapprocha d'eux. Rogue lui lança un regard furieux lorsqu'il le vit arriver mais Fiona Distort l'accueillit gaiement.

- Ah, Harry ! Vous voilà enfin. Vous avez vu le succès de cette initiative ?

- Nous verrons s'ils oseront toujours rester après notre petite démonstration, gloussa Flitwick.

Harry ignorait totalement de quelle démonstration il parlait mais il n'eut pas le temps de demander d'explication car le professeur Distort monta sur l'estrade.

- Votre attention, s'il vous plait !

Le silence se fit instantanément.

- Vous connaissez tous les raisons pour lesquelles le professeur Dumbledore a décidé d'autoriser ces séances de défense en plus des cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. Il s'agira surtout de vous mettre dans les conditions les plus réelles possibles, celles qui pourraient vous attendre à votre sortie de Poudlard. Avant de commencer ces cours, les professeurs Flitwick, Rogue, Fierdevis et moi-même, allons vous faire une petite démonstration de ce que peut être un duel magique. Nous combattrons à deux contre deux et c'est seulement après cette démonstration que nous vous inscrirons sur les listes. Nous vous répartirons ensuite en deux ou trois groupes qui auront chacun une séance par semaine à des jours différents. Avez-vous la moindre question ?

Personne ne parla.

- Bon, alors nous allons commencer. Ah oui, j'allais oublier, il faut que je demande à ceux qui comprendront les mots que je vais dire de rester lorsque tout sera fini. _L'A.D. en est sorti vainqueur_, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Harry vit la plupart de ses camarades échanger des regards interloqués mais il repéra également des membres de l'A.D. qui semblaient se demander ce qu'on attendait d'eux.

Les professeurs firent former un cercle aux élèves afin que le maximum de place soit libéré au centre de la salle. Ils pointèrent ensuite chacun leurs baguettes dans des directions opposées, vers les élèves rassemblés.

- _Totalis Bucler !_ s'exclamèrent-ils.

Un bouclier bleu transparent engloba alors les élèves rassemblés. Lorsqu'il toucha le sol, il devint totalement transparent.

- Voilà, ce bouclier empêchera les sorts que nous allons jeter de vous atteindre. Ne bougez surtout pas de tout le long de la lutte, d'accord ? Harry ? Pourriez-vous nous donner le signal, je vous prie ? _Trois, deux, un, allez-y._

Harry hocha la tête et les professeurs se mirent en place. Flitwick et Fierdevis contre Distort et Rogue. Harry sentit son estomac se contracter.

- Nous sommes prêts, Harry, annonça le professeur Distort.

- Trois... Deux... Un... Allez-y !

Immédiatement, les rayons de lumière transportant les sorts fusèrent des quatre baguettes sous les incantations des professeurs.

Les sorts de Désarmement, de Stupefixion, de Protection, certains que Harry ne connaissait même pas, et les contre sorts s'enchaînaient à une vitesse hallucinante. Les professeurs plongeaient parfois sur le côté pour éviter un rayon qui allait s'écraser contre la barrière invisible qui entourait les élèves, arrachant des cris de frayeur de la part des spectateurs. Ce n'était pas un duel, c'était un combat. Harry le savait très bien, c'est de cette manière que s'était passée la lutte entre les Mangemorts et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix au ministère de la magie.

Aucun ne semblait avoir le dessus mais Harry comprit que les professeurs ne voulaient pas seulement montrer comment combattre. Ils étaient à deux contre deux, et non à un contre un. Les équipiers gardaient toujours un œil l'un sur l'autre et il n'était pas rare de voir Rogue dévier un sort destiné à Distort, ou Fierdevis envoyer un contre sort à l'adversaire désigné de Flitwick lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion.

C'était comme ça qu'ils fonctionnaient. Chacun avait un adversaire attitré mais, si la possibilité se présentait, il fallait aider son coéquipier. Ils tinrent le rythme trois minutes entières, puis le professeur Distort leva sa baguette en faisant sortir des gerbes d'étincelles rouges. Aussitôt, les trois autres cessèrent d'envoyer des sorts. Tous avaient une respiration plus rapide qu'à l'accoutumée et des gouttes de sueur perlaient de leur front. Ils s'inclinèrent les uns face aux autres puis levèrent le bouclier.

- C'est un échantillon de ce que nous allons vous apprendre, annonça le professeur Distort d'un ton nonchalant.

Les élèves étaient restés bouche bée devant cet étalage de magie et applaudirent à tout rompre la prestation des professeurs. Lorsqu'ils allèrent s'inscrire, Harry constata que, effectivement, il y en avait moins qu'avant.

Les membres de l'A.D. restèrent en arrière, sans savoir s'ils devaient s'inscrire ou non et finirent par tous se rassembler autour de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Même Cho se rapprocha, en se mettant néanmoins le plus loin possible de Harry. Seule Marietta – l'amie de Cho – n'était pas là – ce qui était logique dans la mesure où elle ne se souvenait de rien suite au sortilège d'amnésie que lui avait infligé Kingsley.

- Que nous veulent-il, Harry ? demanda Seamus, intrigué.

- Je crois qu'ils veulent notre aide pour ces cours.

- Ah bon ?

Des murmures enthousiastes s'élevèrent du groupe.

- Pourquoi voudraient-il de votre aide ? demanda une voix narquoise.

Malefoy, accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle, ainsi que de certains membres de l'ancienne brigade inquisitoriale, se tenaient près d'eux, curieux de savoir ce que tout cela signifiait.

- C'est étrange, mais mon petit doigt me dit que tu n'as rien compris quand le professeur a parlé de l'A.D., remarqua Harry. Alors tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Malefoy plissa des yeux.

- Je...

- Vous êtes déjà inscrits, non ? remarqua la voix rêche du professeur Fierdevis derrière eux. Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de sortir d'ici immédiatement.

Les Serpentard ne songèrent pas à discuter et partirent en hâte. Fierdevis referma la porte de la Grande Salle derrière eux alors que Fiona Distort regardait les anciens membres de l'A.D. d'un air pensif.

- La fameuse A.D.... dit-elle en souriant. Avant toutes choses, je crois bien que je vous dois des félicitations : vraiment très impressionnant ce que les jeunes gens peuvent faire face à l'oppression. Merveilleux, tout à fait merveilleux...

Les élèves rassemblés échangèrent des regards à la fois amusés et gênés aux compliments du professeur. Harry remarqua en revanche que Rogue semblait totalement désapprouver les paroles du professeur Distort.

- Bon, cela étant dit, je vais essayer de faire vite pour vous faire gagner du temps. Vous avez eu l'occasion de vous familiariser avec de nombreuses méthodes de défense, l'an dernier, et cela vous donne un certain avantage sur vos camarades. Harry a déjà accepté de devenir mon assistant pour les différents cours, mais je pense qu'il serait fructueux pour les autres que vous les aidiez à se perfectionner lorsque nous aborderons des sortilèges que vous connaissez bien. Qu'en dîtes-vous ?

- Vous voulez dire, donner des cours aux autres ? s'étonna Dean.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, confirma le professeur.

- C'est une idée géniale ! s'exclama Justin Flinch-Fletchley.

Une approbation générale suivit les paroles de Justin et, en revenant de la Grande Salle, les conversations étaient animées et enjouées. L'enthousiasme de ses camarades était contagieux et Harry se dit que, finalement, cette expérience serait très enrichissante. Et au diable les Serpentard !

(à suivre...)

Chap. 8 : Réapparition de Nora Stuborn ?

REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW !!!


	10. I Réapparition de Nora Stuborn

**David :** Bon, déjà, Diony, c'est « elle » ;-) Tant mieux force mille si l'idée te plaît !!! (lol, si c'est déjà le cas, je dois te prévenir de t'attendre à un choc à la fin de la sixième année ;-) ) J'essaie de mettre un à deux chapitres par jour, autant que je peux, alors demain, dans la logique, le chapitre 10 sera là.

**Chapitre 8 : Réapparition de Nora Stuborn**

Les semaines qui suivirent défilèrent sans que les élèves s'en rendent vraiment compte, entre les cours de défense contre les forces du Mal – qui n'avaient rien perdu de leur intérêt grâce au professeur Distort qui avait trouvé le moyen de reproduire des scènes de duels célèbres pour illustrer ses cours – et au club de défense que tous attendaient impatiemment chaque semaine.

Harry avait fini par apprécier son rôle d'assistant-élève autant que ses camarades de l'A.D. qui se faisaient un plaisir de faire quelques démonstrations aux autres élèves. Les appréhensions relatives aux Serpentard n'avaient pas quittées Harry. Au départ, Malefoy et ses comparses avaient semblé furieux de la situation de Harry mais, depuis que les cours étaient plus avancés, Harry n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que Malefoy le narguait d'un sourire narquois à chaque séance, au fur et à mesure qu'il arrivait à un niveau de connaissance similaire au sien...

Cela étant, Harry était rassuré de voir que ses craintes vis-à-vis de l'occlumancie n'étaient pas fondées. Ils n'avaient toujours pas attaqué la pratique mais le professeur Fierdevis ne manquait pas de faire remarquer à ses élèves que cette branche de la magie était très difficile et que la plupart des occlumens n'étaient pas très puissants, l'élite des sorciers occlumens se comptait sur les doigts de la main. Cependant, il était à noter qu'il en était de même pour les legilimens, ce qui faisait un bon équilibre et permettait le plus souvent aux occlumens peu doués d'exercer succinctement leur pouvoir. Harry doutait que Malefoy serait un bon occlumens, mais il savait que l'Ordre comptait quelques bons legilimens, ce qui était un atout indéniable.

L'entraînement pour le Quidditch avait également repris et Harry et Ron étaient d'accord pour dire que l'équipe avait de bonnes chances de remporter une fois de plus la coupe. Evidemment, Jack Sloper ne se montrait guère plus efficace que l'an passé, mais Sarah Allstar s'améliorait au fil des séances et compensait peu à peu les lacunes de son coéquipier. Dean et Ginny se débrouillaient merveilleusement bien à leur poste de poursuiveurs et Ron avait la rage au ventre et une farouche volonté de gagner qui lui donnait toute la confiance nécessaire pour montrer l'étendue de son talent de gardien.

En ce qui concernait la demande de Fabian Graster, Harry n'avait pas encore pris de décision. Hermione lui assurait qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour les premières et secondes années mais Harry avait le sentiment que cela ferait trop – entre son poste d'assistant et les entraînements de Quidditch – pour qu'il réussisse à tenir le coup. Et c'était sans compter sur le malaise permanent qui l'habitait depuis la capture de Séléné...

Les préparatifs pour Halloween et la perspective de la première sortie à Pré-au-lard de l'année permirent à Harry de mieux supporter la fin du mois d'octobre.

Le 31 octobre, le ciel était légèrement voilé et le temps humide. Dés leur arrivée au village de Pré-au-lard, les trois amis purent se rendre compte du climat tendu dans lequel la seconde évasion d'Azkaban et la crainte de Voldemort avait plongé le monde des sorciers. On ne voyait jamais quelqu'un se promener seul et la plupart des gens regardaient constamment autour d'eux, une main dissimulée sous leur robe, tenant certainement leur baguette.

Après être passés chez Honeydukes et au magasin de plumes Scribenpenne, Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent aux Trois balais et commandèrent des bièraubeurres. Installés dans un coin reculé de la salle, ils en vinrent à parler de Voldemort.

- C'est tout de même surprenant qu'il n'ait rien fait depuis que ses Mangemorts se sont échappés d'Azkaban, remarqua Hermione. D'après ce que j'ai pu lire sur la première guerre, il avait plutôt tendance à faire parler de lui et non à être discret.

- Il prépare sûrement quelque chose en rapport avec... ce dont mon père nous a parlé avant la rentrée, dit Ron à voix basse.

- Si c'est le cas, alors il prépare une attaque contre Poudlard pour récupérer les plans, murmura Harry pour ne pas se faire entendre des tables voisines. Je me demande tout de même ce que peut être cette protection.

Ils n'avaient plus abordé le sujet depuis la rentrée et Hermione secoua la tête.

- Ce qui m'étonne, moi, c'est qu'ils ne s'en servent pas encore... Je suppose que seuls les alliés dont ton père nous a parlé peuvent l'activer.

- Alors pourquoi Tu-Sais-Qui voudrait s'en emparer ?

- Pour éviter qu'on s'en serve bien sûr, mais il ne doit pas tout savoir au sujet de cette protection...

Hermione prit une mine pensive et regarda la salle des Trois balais d'un œil vague. Elle écarquilla soudain les yeux et donna un coup de coude à Harry, qui se préparait à boire une gorgée de bièraubeurre et en renversa sur la table.

- Fais attention, Hermione, grommela Harry.

- Regarde, je me trompe ou bien...

Il regarda la personne que lui désignait Hermione. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille habillée d'une robe de sorcier indigo aux cheveux blond roux courts. Harry reconnut immédiatement son visage et prit la même expression de stupeur qu'Hermione.

- C'est la fille qu'on a vue au Square Grimmaurd, non ? s'étonna Ron.

- Nora Stuborn, la fille des amis à mes parents, confirma Harry. Comment est-elle arrivée là ? Et dans cette tenue ?

- Dumbledore a peut-être considéré qu'elle pourrait les aider, suggéra Ron.

- Il ne l'aurait pas fait venir à Pré-au-lard, lui fit remarquer Hermione, il n'aurait pas pris ce risque. Je pense plutôt qu'elle est là de son propre chef. Que veut-elle à Hagrid ?

Le regard de Harry glissa sur la personne qui discutait avec Nora et il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait effectivement de Hagrid – il se demanda d'ailleurs comment il avait pu ne pas le remarquer plus tôt. Hermione balaya la salle du regard puis se pencha vers Ron et Harry.

- Je crois que Mondingus est là, leur murmura-t-elle, au fond de la salle. Il doit être chargé de surveiller Nora.

Harry remarqua en effet qu'une personne dissimulée dans l'ombre était recouverte de la tête au pied par un grand châle. On aurait pu le prendre pour une sorcière mais Harry songea qu'Hermione devait avoir raison, connaissant les talents de déguisement de Fletcher.

- Venez, on va s'approcher d'eux comme si nous voulions parler à Hagrid, proposa Harry.

- Attend Harry, ce n'est peut-être pas très prudent, remarqua Hermione, soudain un peu inquiète.

- Ne t'en fais pas, suffit de faire comme si on ne la connaissait pas.

Il se leva et avança vers la table de Nora et Hagrid, suivi de Ron et d'Hermione.

- ... fâcheuse histoire, bien entendu, grommelait Hagrid. Par les temps qui courent, qu'est-ce qui n'est pas fâcheux, remarquez ?

- Vous avez raison. Il est assez surprenant que...

- Hagrid ! Comment allez-vous ? s'exclama Harry en s'approchant de lui.

- Ah, vous êtes là vous trois, répondit-il en souriant. Je vous présente Florence Arbus, qui travaille comme reporter pour le mensuel _Actuamagie_.

- Ravi de faire votre connaissance, dit Harry en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement mais l'expression de son visage resta neutre et rien ne laissa penser qu'elle avait déjà vu Harry.

- Moi de même, répondit-elle, et vous devez être Harry Potter.

- C'est bien moi.

- Miss Arbus mène une enquête pour un dossier concernant la manière qu'ont les gens de vivre le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, expliqua Hagrid. Mais asseyez-vous.

- Vous trouvez beaucoup de monde pour répondre à vos questions ? demanda Hermione.

- Plus que je ne l'espérai en tous cas, assura-t-elle en lui souriant.

Harry jugea que l'illusion était parfaite : personne n'aurait pu penser que Nora était en réalité une Moldue. Elle utilisait une plume d'oie et un parchemin pour prendre des notes et paraissait parfaitement à l'aise, assise devant une bièraubeurre comme l'aurait été n'importe quel sorcier.

- D'ailleurs, puisque vous êtes élèves à Poudlard, vous pourrez peut-être me dire dans quel climat se déroulent vos cours.

- Vous n'êtes pas plutôt intéressée par ce que pourrait avoir à dire Harry ?

- Le thème a été assez exploité et _Actuamagie_ se soucie de l'actualité au mois par mois, donc ceci est hors sujet, remarqua Nora.

- Je vais devoir y aller, annonça Hagrid en se levant, je suis désolé, miss Arbus, mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à d'autres questions.

- Ce n'est pas grave, en fait je dois également partir et vous m'avez déjà beaucoup aidé. Elle se tourna vers les trois jeunes gens en souriant. Et bon Halloween à vous.

Une fois seuls, Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Que cherchait-elle ?

- Des renseignements, sans aucun doute, répondit Hermione. Il n'empêche, elle semble être déjà très informée pour connaître _Actuamagie_...

- Même moi je ne le connaissais pas, acquiesça Harry. Si Hagrid a répondu à certaines de ses questions, c'est qu'elle doit avoir trouvé un moyen pour se renseigner de manière discrète.

- N'oublie pas qu'elle est journaliste dans la vie réelle, enfin photographe mais je suppose qu'elle doit parfois écrire des articles.

La sorcière au châle avait disparu, ce qui semblait confirmé qu'il se soit agi de Fletcher, chargé de surveiller Nora.

Ils ne pensaient pas entendre de nouveau parler de Nora avant longtemps et ils se trompaient lourdement ; le matin du premier match de Quidditch de la saison, alors que Harry déjeunait en compagnie de Ron et Hermione, celle-ci étouffa un cri.

- Oh non ! Nora !

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Lis un peu ça.

_QUAND LES MOLDUS S'EN MÊLENT_

_Hier, à six heures vingt du soir, Nora Stuborn – une Moldue de vingt-trois ans – a été appréhendée au Chaudron Baveur par la brigade spéciale d'intervention des oubliators. Prévenus par un client du bar, les sbires du ministère ont eu du fil à retordre avec cette jeune fille qui a failli leur filait entre les doigts du fait d'une agilité et d'une rapidité remarquables._

_D'après les divers témoignages recueillis, la jeune Moldue recherchait des informations au sujet de Vous-Savez-Qui, questionnant diverses personnes en se faisant passer pour une journaliste du nom de Florence Arbus. Le stratagème aurait d'ailleurs parfaitement fonctionné si la personne qui a prévenu le ministère – et qui désire rester anonyme – n'avait pas remarqué, tout à fait par hasard, qu'elle portait une arme à feu moldue. _

_Nora Stuborn a été embarquée au ministère afin d'y subir un interrogatoire qui déterminera dans quelles circonstances une Moldue a pu obtenir des informations sur l'existence du mage noir et du monde des sorciers en général._

_Il est certain que le ministre de la Magie – très intrigué par cette affaire – se rendra compte de l'atout que pourrait représenter l'aide d'une journaliste moldue dans les investigations contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, dans la mesure où ses actions s'étendent jusque chez eux. Par ailleurs, les diverses enquêtes menées restant infructueuses, il peut paraître surprenant qu'une Moldue puisse autant en savoir que le ministère – voire plus si on en croit nos sources._

_La manière dont le ministère réagira face à cette affaire sera une marque de l'état mental dans lequel se trouvent nos hauts dirigeants ; il est en effet indésirable, en temps de crise, d'avoir à la tête de nos services de sécurité des personnes sans grande faculté de jugement et perdant aisément leur sang froid. Une fois encore, il est certain qu'il ne viendrait jamais à l'idée du ministre d'infliger à la jeune fille un sortilège d'aveu ou de lui faire absorber du véritaserum, ce qui irait à l'encontre de l'article vingt-sept du décret sur l'utilisation de la magie stipulant que « aucun sorcier n'est autorisé à faire acte de sa magie, que ce soit par l'intermédiaire de sortilèges, rituels, malédictions, potions et toute autre démarche de nature magique, à l'encontre d'un Moldu, dans quelques circonstances que ce soit, exceptions faîtes des cas de légitime défense et du sortilège d'amnésie, celui-ci étant réglementé comme édicté dans l'article vingt-deux, alinéa c, de ce décret. »_

_Rendons grâce au ministère de continuer à suivre ses lois dans des moments si difficiles, afin de prouver au seigneur noir qu'il conserve toute son assurance, son calme et, surtout, sa raison._

- Je croyais que ceux de l'Ordre devaient la surveiller, remarqua Ron à voix basse une fois que lui et Harry eurent fini la lecture de l'article.

- Je suppose qu'ils avaient des choses beaucoup plus importantes à régler pour s'occuper efficacement du cas de Nora Stuborn, répondit judicieusement Hermione. Mondingus ne s'était pas montré très compétent lorsqu'il devait se charger de Harry, l'an dernier.

- A qui le dis-tu ! Elle a dû continuer les recherches qu'elle faisait déjà aux Trois balais la semaine dernière... Je me demande ce qu'ils vont lui faire, au ministère, s'inquiéta Harry. Comme tu l'as fait remarquer, Hermione, ils ne peuvent pas tout lui faire oublier.

- Il s'agit encore d'un article de ce journaliste, Jean Lamare, dit Hermione en montrant la signature. C'est quand même bizarre, c'est seulement le second article qu'il signe. Je doute qu'il ait un contrat défini avec la Gazette.

- En fin de compte, je ne pense pas qu'il soit du côté de Dumbledore, remarqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Il aurait mieux valu ne pas ébruiter l'existence de Nora, non ?

- Bien au contraire, répliqua Hermione. Il a réagi très vite, si tu veux mon avis. Ça aurait fini par se savoir de toute façon, et il a voulu prendre le scoop à son avantage. Tu vois bien qu'il s'est empressé de rappeler au ministère qu'il ne devait pas utiliser de sortilèges sur Nora, ils ne peuvent donc rien lui soutirer, sinon avec un simple interrogatoire.

- D'après ce que j'ai vu de Nora, elle n'est pas prête de leur dire quoi que ce soit... reconnut Harry. Mais bon, on ignore ce qu'elle sait au juste.

- Peu importe, le ministère se voit dans l'obligation d'appliquer la loi au pied de la lettre après la parution de cet article, ou ça risque de ne pas beaucoup plaire aux gens.

- Mais si c'est ça, alors ça veut dire que Jean Lamare... commença Ron en écarquillant les yeux.

- ... fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, termina Hermione en hochant la tête. J'en suis quasiment persuadée.

Harry lut de nouveau l'article en transversale.

- J'aimerai tout de même qu'on m'explique comment elle a trouvé le Chaudron baveur et le village de Pré-au-lard, observa-t-il en plissant des yeux. Vous croyez qu'on pourrait demander des renseignements à Sirius ?

- Il va sans doute dire que ça ne nous regarde pas, dit Hermione en secouant la tête. Et puis nous devons être prudents avec le courrier.

Harry voulut lui répondre mais Ginny apparut soudain devant eux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? s'exclama-t-elle. Katie nous attend dans les vestiaires.

Ils avaient pratiquement oublié le match après avoir vu l'article et se précipitèrent à la suite de Ginny pour aller revêtir leur tenue de Quidditch. Katie grimaça un peu en les voyant arriver si tard mais – heureusement pour eux – son caractère n'était pas aussi irascible que ceux d'Olivier et d'Angelina lorsqu'ils étaient eux-mêmes capitaine de l'équipe.

Les gradins entourant le terrain de Quidditch étaient bondés et de tous côtés fusaient les cris d'encouragement des différentes maisons. Juste avant d'entrer sur le terrain, Harry remarqua que Sarah Allstar tremblait légèrement. Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Une fois que tu es dans le jeu, le trac disparaît, tu verras.

- Si jamais tu ne joues pas très bien au départ, faut pas t'en faire, ajouta Ron.

- La première fois, c'est jamais très facile, confirma Katie, mais tout se passera bien si tu joues comme aux entraînements. Dean ?

- Je suis en pleine forme ! assura-t-il.

Le premier match de la saison de Quidditch les opposait aux Poufsouffle. Katie Bell serra la main de Gille Lawrence et les deux équipes décollèrent dans l'air frais du début novembre, sous un ciel légèrement voilé mais présentant des conditions de vol idéales.

Lee Jordan ayant terminé ses études à Poudlard l'an passé, les commentaires du match étaient désormais assurés non pas par un mais deux autres élèves : July Marden, de Gryffondor, et Stephen Gatry, de Poufsouffle. Tous deux étaient en cinquième année et le sort avait voulu que la première rencontre confronte leurs maisons respectives – quant à savoir pourquoi ils avaient voulu commenter à deux les matchs, Harry n'en savait rien et s'en fichait d'ailleurs complètement.

- Le souafle est lancé et la partie commence ! hurla July lorsque le professeur Bibine eut lancé le signal pour que le match débute. Katie Bell a récupéré la balle et fonce vers les buts adverses, appuyée par Ginny Weasley et Dean Thomas.

- Mais c'est qu'elle est rapide en plus ! poursuivit Stephen. Regardez-la filer ! Fernaw et Smith ne peuvent rien faire pour l'arrêter ! Elle vient de les feinter par un slalom impeccable. Les buts sont droit devant elle. Allez Duncan, arrête le souafle ! hurla-t-il à l'attention du gardien de son équipe.

- ET GRYFFONDOR MARQUE ! DIX POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR ! YEEHA !

Harry volait au-dessus du terrain à la recherche du Vif d'or, regardant du coin de l'œil le déroulement du match. Il vit ainsi son équipe faire encaisser trois autres buts aux Poufsouffle. Katie, Ginny et Dean se débrouillaient merveilleusement bien ensemble, même mieux qu'à l'entraînement.

A un moment donné, ils foncèrent vers les buts adverses les uns au-dessus des autres – Dean à la plus basse altitude, Katie au milieu et Ginny au-dessus – Katie portant le souafle. Déstabilisés par cette formation, les joueurs de Poufsouffles voulurent chacun marquer l'un de leurs adversaires. Mais Fernaw – qui marquait Dean –, voyant Katie lancer le souafle au-dessus de sa tête, quitta sa position pour remonter. Katie avait donner un tel effet au souafle qu'il monta légèrement avant de retomber, un peu en arrière, droit dans les bras de Dean, qui marqua un cinquième but tandis que les poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle étaient soit trop haut, soit trop loin, s'étant préparer à ce que leur équipe récupère le souafle.

Ron se montrait très doué à son poste de gardien et avait bloqué les trois occasions qui s'étaient présentées aux Poufsouffle. Harry voyait les Serpentard faire des mines dégoûtées et il en était satisfait.

Jack Sloper ne faisait pas grand-chose, c'était à peine s'il avait dévié quelques fois le cognard, et encore n'importe où, mais il n'avait blessé personne, ce qui était l'essentiel du point de vue de Harry. Sarah Allstar, en revanche, se distinguait grandement. Du fait de son entraînement, tous les coups qu'elle portait atteignaient la cible recherchée, déstabilisant les Poufsouffle ou déviant un cognard pour éviter qu'il ne tape sur un de ses coéquipiers. Mais elle se démarqua surtout lorsque les Poufsouffle tentèrent une quatrième fois de marquer.

Harry se félicitait d'avoir regarder à ce moment-là l'action se déroulant sur le terrain, car c'était une chose qu'on ne voyait pas tous les jours, surtout d'un batteur nouvellement formé. Zacharias Smith et Harvey Fernaw étaient arrivés sur Ron, côte à côte. Smith avait lancé le souafle à Fernaw et, pensant que c'était lui qui allait tirer vu la distance qui les séparait du but, Ron s'était déporté sur la gauche, mais Fernaw avait fait une nouvelle passe à Smith, qui renvoya le souafle en direction des buts vides des Gryffondor. La tactique était très bonne et aurait sans aucun doute fonctionné si Sarah – par un coup de batte virtuose – n'avait envoyé un cognard droit sur le souafle pour le dévier de sa course. Entreprise qui avait abouti avec succès.

- QUEL COUP DE MAITRE ! rugit July Marden de joie. Fred et George Weasley n'auraient pas fait mieux !

- Tout à fait, July ! reconnut sportivement Stephen Gatry. Un coup de batte qui restera dans l'histoire de Poudlard.

Le match se poursuivait, toujours à l'avantage des Gryffondor, mais il ne pouvait pas continuer indéfiniment, songea Harry. Il aperçut le Vif d'or peu après, juste au-dessus de la tribune des professeurs, en même temps que Summerby – l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle.

Summerby se trouvait plus près mais, avec son Eclair de feu, Harry n'eut aucun mal à le rattraper. Au départ absorbés par le match, les professeurs prirent soudain conscience que les deux attrapeurs fondaient sur eux à une vitesse hallucinante. Arrivé à moins d'un mètre, Harry était au coude à coude avec Summerby et le Vif d'or descendit à la hauteur de l'oreille du professeur Rogue. Harry lâcha toute la puissance de son Eclair de feu en descendant d'à peine quelques centimètres afin d'attraper la petite balle.

Les professeurs poussèrent des cris horrifiés et se baissèrent par réflexe alors que Harry refermait ses doigts sur le Vif d'or, évitant de justesse de donner un coup à Rogue au passage. Lorsqu'il remonta en chandelle, Harry se rendit compte que Summerby avait mal calculé sa trajectoire et il s'écrasa contre la tribune. En se relevant, Rogue lança un regard rageur à Harry. Celui-ci se retint d'éclater de rire : ils avaient gagné le match et Rogue avait failli se faire écraser par Summerby. Quelle belle journée !

Heureusement, personne n'avait été blessé dans l'incident. Les professeurs Vector et Flitwick étaient un peu sonnés mais la plupart des autres professeurs s'en tiraient avec juste quelques bleus.

Ce soir-là, dans la salle commune, on parla essentiellement de cet incident, somme toute hilarant, et de la virtuosité magistrale de Sarah.

- Jamais vu ça ! s'exclama Ron avec enthousiasme. Dommage que Fred et George n'aient pas été là ! Lorsque je vais leur raconter...

- Oh, j'ai eu beaucoup de chances, quand même, répondit modestement Sarah.

- C'est possible, mais tu avais tout de même calculé ton coup, remarqua Katie, toute souriante. Tu fais de moi un capitaine de Quidditch extrêmement heureux, Sarah.

Elle lança un coup d'œil à Jack Sloper et grimaça.

- Il a pas été très efficace, mais bon, il a quand même évité à Dean un cognard dans la tête. On va le garder dans l'équipe jusqu'au prochain match, mais si rien n'a changé après, on fera de nouveaux essais.

- Une sorte de mise à l'épreuve, sourit Ginny. Bonne idée.

- Angelina m'a bien donné une chance, remarqua Ron avec scepticisme. Il y a droit aussi...

- Tu sais Harry, je ne voudrais pas t'inquiéter mais je crois que Rogue n'a pas du tout apprécié ce qui s'est passé à la fin du match, dit Seamus, qui venait de s'approcher d'eux avec Dean.

- Oh, je m'en doute bien, le rassura Harry. Et on peut être certains qu'il va tout rejeter sur moi. Bien que ce ne soit pas ma faute, j'avoue que, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences, je bénirai toujours le Vif d'or d'avoir eu la bonne idée de se fourrer près de lui.

Un grand rire accueillit cette remarque et les Gryffondor commencèrent à s'éparpiller allant se coucher pour certains, terminer un devoir à la hâte pour d'autres ou simplement discuter tranquillement.

Harry n'était pas du tout fatigué. Bien au contraire, le mach l'avait galvanisé pour plusieurs heures et même la douleur à sa cicatrice semblait s'être considérablement atténuée depuis... le matin ? Il se rendit soudain compte que, de toute la journée, il n'avait pas eu mal et commença, étrangement, à s'en inquiéter. Cela pouvait-il signifier...

- Qu'en penses-tu, Harry ?

- De quoi ? demanda-t-il en sortant de ses pensées.

- Regarde, j'ai lu cet article avant le match.

En fait d'article, il s'agissait plus d'un entrefilet annonçant la disparition inexpliquée d'Adrian Pericor, un Auror, alors qu'il se rendait à son travail.

- _Disparition obscure_, lut Harry. Ça, c'est signé Voldemort.

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé, dit Hermione, d'autant plus qu'Adrian Pericor était sur la liste des sorciers qui accepteraient de devenir membre de l'Ordre de Fudge.

- De quoi tu parles ? s'étonna Ron.

- Vous vous souvenez du premier article de Jean Lamare ? L'information sur l'idée de Fudge pour l'Ordre continuait à l'intérieur de la Gazette, mais sous la plume d'un journaliste habituel du journal. Ils avaient listé tous ceux qui voudraient faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix si Fudge menait son projet à exécution.

- Ils sont encore plus stupides que ce que je pensais, à la Gazette ! s'exclama Harry, stupéfait. A quoi joue Fudge ? Je vais finir par croire qu'il est du côté de Voldemort.

Ron émit un grognement.

- C'est un crétin, voilà tout... Comme Percy...

Harry et Hermione le regardèrent d'un air intrigué. Aucun des deux ne savait comment avaient évoluées les choses avec le troisième fils des Weasley et ils n'avaient demandé aucune nouvelle – ce qui les fit se sentir mal lorsqu'ils s'en rendirent compte.

- Ça ne s'est pas... arrangé, lorsque le ministère a reconnu son erreur ? risqua Hermione.

- C'est comme ça que ma mère l'a définit : une amélioration, répondit-il avec un rire sans joie. Elle lui a envoyé un nouveau paquet avec un pull et des pâtés, pendant l'été, et il ne les lui a pas renvoyé, comme il l'avait fait à Noël dernier. Je suppose qu'il doit se sentir stupide et honteux. Bah ! Ça lui fera pas de mal que son orgueil en ait pris un coup.

- Au moins cela va-t-il le faire réfléchir, remarqua amèrement Harry.

- D'ici quelques mois, je suis sûre que tout ira pour le mieux, assura Hermione avec optimisme.

- Sans doute, répondit Ron, qui ne semblait absolument pas convaincu.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Harry regarda vaguement le journal. Ses yeux retombèrent sur l'article concernant Nora.

- Je vais écrire à Sirius pour lui demander ce qui se passe pour Nora.

- Harry ! Nous devons être prudents !

- Ecoute, je vais écrire une lettre et tu la liras. Si elle ne te plait pas, je te promets que je ne l'enverrai pas.

Il alla chercher un parchemin et une plume et réfléchit à la manière dont il pourrait faire passer le courrier pour une lettre banale. Il commença par parler des habitudes du collège puis lui décrivit le match qui venait de se jouer, il termina la lettre de la façon suivante :

_Au fait, on a remarqué que la Gazette parlait d'une disparition inexpliquée, encore un coup de Voldemort ? C'est ce que nous pensons – moi, Ron et Hermione – puisque c'est une de ses spécialités. Il y avait aussi cet article sur cette Moldue qui connaîtrait toute l'histoire, ça devient de plus en plus étrange tout ça. Sincèrement, si les Moldus commencent à être au courant de l'existence du monde des sorciers, c'est que le ministère perd vraiment les pédales !_

Après sa lecture, Hermione estima que, effectivement, personne ne pourrait se douter de l'importance qu'il accordait à Nora Stuborn – personne excepté Sirius, bien entendu.

Harry envoya sa lettre le lendemain matin, mais fut très surpris de voir Hedwige revenir dés le soir avec une réponse assez étrange.

_Je suis heureux de voir que tout va bien pour vous. J'ai réussi à avoir le rendez-vous pour ce soir – les deux dernières fois, je ne suis parvenu à rien – alors on va voir si je peux obtenir que tu viennes chez moi._

_Sirius_

Après avoir lu le message, Hermione hocha la tête et ne sembla nullement surprise.

- C'est évident, dit-elle à mi-voix, il nous donne rendez-vous à la cheminée de la salle commune, comme l'an dernier. Il a juste trouvé un prétexte pour nous le faire savoir, et comme il a été réhabilité, personne ne s'étonnera qu'il cherche à t'avoir à sa charge au moins jusqu'à ton prochain anniversaire.

Evidemment, c'était logique, mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine déception à ce que le message ne soit qu'une couverture.

La salle commune se vida vite ce soir-là. D'habitude, c'étaient toujours les jumeaux Weasley et leur ami Lee Jordan qui restaient les derniers avec Harry et les deux autres, mais, depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus là, la pièce était souvent entièrement vidée à minuit.

Sirius arriva à minuit dix précises, faisant sursauter Hermione, qui commençait à s'assoupir.

- Salut Sirius, ça va bien ? demanda Harry en s'agenouillant devant le feu.

- On va dire ça, grogna Sirius. On a un sacré boulot en ce moment, mais enfin bon... Alors ? Vous avez remarqué l'idée géniale de Nora ?

- Il était difficile de le manquer sur la Gazette, remarqua Hermione.

- Ouais, Jean a été rapide.

- Jean Lamare ? Alors il fait vraiment partie de l'Ordre ? demanda rapidement Hermione.

Sirius hocha la tête.

- Jean est un journaliste français. Quand il a appris le retour de Voldemort, il a réglé ses dernières affaires et a rappliqué en quatrième vitesse.

- Il faisait partie de l'Ordre la première fois ? s'étonna Harry. Je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu Maugrey en parler.

- Oh non, il n'avait que dix-sept ans lorsque Voldemort a été vaincu la première fois, et puis il habitait en France. Ses parents, son oncle et sa tante ont été assassinés par les Mangemorts, alors que ses parents rendaient visite à sa tante maternelle, alors il a voulu participer, cette fois-ci. Il nous est d'ailleurs d'un grand secours.

- Comment se fait-il que la Gazette publie ses articles ? Il n'en a fait que deux mais ils sont ouvertement contre le ministère.

- Jean est un petit malin, assura Sirius en rigolant. Il a ses propres tours pour forcer la main au directeur de la Gazette, et puis Fudge n'a plus autant d'influence sur le journal depuis qu'il a reconnu sa sottise par rapport au retour de Voldemort.

- Pour en revenir à Nora, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry.

- Celle-la ! grogna Sirius avec colère. C'est une maligne, elle aussi, mais il doit lui manquer une sacrée case. Dumbledore est en train d'essayer d'arranger ça du mieux qu'il peut – en s'aidant de l'article de Jean, d'ailleurs – mais je ne sais pas où il en est. Quelle sotte, aussi ! Elle ne pouvait pas se tenir tranquille !

Il semblait véritablement furieux et Harry songea qu'il devait se sentir responsable d'elle après lui avoir tout révéler et du fait qu'il se souvenait d'elle comme de l'enfant de sept ans qu'il avait connue avec Lupin.

- De toute façon, elle n'a rien à dire au ministère, pas vrai ? remarqua Ron.

- C'est bien là le problème ! On n'en sait strictement rien ! On ne sait pas comment elle a trouvé le Chaudron Baveur, on ne sait pas comment elle a fait pour réussir à berner la clientèle de la taverne alors qu'elle n'est censé savoir qu'un minimum sur le monde des sorciers et nada pour ce qui est de son actualité, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle sait ! On n'a rien sur elle ! Absolument rien !

- Dumbledore ne l'a pas fait suivre ?

- Pour ça, il l'a fait, comme le lui recommandait Remus, mais ça n'a servi à rien. Evidemment, on ne pouvait pas accorder autant d'attention à Nora qu'à tout le reste mais on lui avait quand même mis sur le dos un excellent fileur, et pourtant, vous le croirez ou non, elle l'a semé !

- Vous plaisantez ? s'exclama Hermione avant de baisser immédiatement la voix. Comment un sorcier pourrait-il perdre la trace d'une Moldue ?

- Quand je vous dis qu'on n'en sait rien ! Pas de doute, c'est bien une Moldue, mais cette sale gamine est plus futée qu'un renard et a l'esprit aussi aiguisé et tranchant qu'une dent de dragon ! Remus la pensait débrouillarde, on se rend maintenant compte que c'est un euphémisme.

- Elle s'est pourtant fait prendre, au Chaudron baveur.

- Mauvais concours de circonstance, déclara sombrement Sirius, ça peut arriver à tout le monde de pas avoir de bol. D'après ce que j'ai compris, un type a voulu la draguer et, en le repoussant, le sac qu'elle avait serait tombé, et elle avait son... comment a-t-elle dit déjà ? Batera ?

- Beretta, le corrigea Harry. Et quelqu'un l'a vu.

- Celui qui a appelé les oubliators. Nora a vite ramassé ses affaires sans se rendre compte que quelqu'un avait eu le temps de le voir et elle a continué à parler avec les autres clients jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit débarquer la brigade. Mondingus est arrivé au Chaudron baveur juste avant leur arrivée – tout à fait par hasard – et il nous a raconté qu'elle s'était défendue comme une tigresse. Ils ont eu beaucoup de mal à l'attraper.

- Ce n'était pas Mondingus qui était chargé de la surveiller ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Pas cette fois-ci – j'ai parlé d'un _excellent _fileur... Ah oui, c'est vrai que vous lui avez parlé aux Trois balais. Un autre mystère : comment a-t-elle pu trouver un village sorcier et ne pas s'y faire remarquer ?

- Tout de même, elle aurait dû partir après l'incident du sac, remarqua pensivement Hermione. Elle est journaliste, elle doit être habituée à ce genre de chose... enfin à peu près.

- Nous pensons qu'elle allait obtenir les informations qu'elle cherchait, mais une fois encore...

- Vous ne savez pas, termina Harry avec un faible sourire.

- T'as tout compris. En tout cas, ne vous inquiétez pas, on s'occupe d'elle. Pensez surtout à vous pour le moment. Arthur m'a dit qu'il vous avait expliqué ce qui se passait cette année, alors soyez prudent. Adrian Pericor – l'Auror qui a été enlevé – est au courant de l'existence des plans, même s'il n'est, fort heureusement, pas dans le secret complet. De plus, vous avez dû vous rendre compte que Voldemort n'a tenté aucun coup d'éclat depuis l'épisode du ministère, et c'est plutôt inquiétant, alors restez constamment sur vos gardes, on ne sait jamais.

Harry hocha la tête et pensa soudain à quelque chose.

- Ça remonte à la rentrée mais est-ce que tu sais ce qui s'est passé avec Karkaroff ?

- Pas difficile à comprendre, grogna Sirius. Karkaroff a dénoncé trois de ses petits copains pour devenir libre, alors ça n'a pas beaucoup plu à Voldemort.

- Trois ? répéta Hermione, surprise. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait eu que Rookwood, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Harry.

- J'ai vu ses dénonciations dans la Pensine et il n'a donné que ce nom, remarqua-t-il.

- Parce qu'il a donné les deux autres plus tard, précisa Sirius. Mais tu as assisté au plus important. On ne sait pas grand-chose sur Rookwood, à dire vrai, mais nous avons des raisons de penser qu'il est l'un des principaux Mangemorts de Voldemort.

- Je croyais que c'était Rogue, que Vous-Savez-Qui considérait comme traître, remarqua Ron, surpris.

Sirius les observa un instant avant de secouer la tête.

- Très peu de personnes savent que Rogue jouait un rôle d'agent double lors de la première guerre. En vérité, seuls Dumbledore était au courant, puis le tribunal lorsqu'il a fallu le disculper. Même ceux de l'Ordre ne l'ont appris que l'an dernier, et maintenant... Mais c'est une autre affaire. Laissez ça de côté, ça ne vous concerne pas directement. Dîtes-moi plutôt comment se passent vos cours.

Ils restèrent encore parler quelques minutes puis Sirius dut repartir. En allant se coucher, Harry avait la désagréable impression de faire du sur-place et que les choses n'arriveraient jamais à se décanter.

(à suivre...)

[_Florence Arbus _: Le pseudonyme de Nora Stuborn n'est pas le fruit du hasard. Son prénom vient de _Florence _Henri et son nom de Diane _Arbus_, artistes photographes (respectivement franco allemande et américaine, soit dit en passant)]


	11. I Un indice primordial

Pour résumer ce chapitre, un seul mot : Enfin ! lol

**Chapitre 9 : Un indice primordial**

Tout le mois de novembre se passa sans le moindre incident. Les séances d'apprentissage de la défense se passaient très bien et les progrès étaient constants. La seule chose qui mettait Harry mal à l'aise, c'était le picotement de sa cicatrice – qui avait repris le lendemain du match –, qui lui rappelait sans cesse que cela faisait maintenant quatre mois que Séléné était aux mains de Voldemort et qu'ils n'avaient pas repris contact depuis trois mois entiers.

Séléné tenait bon, il le savait, de temps à autres, sa cicatrice lui faisait plus mal qu'à l'ordinaire, mais pas au point de lui laisser supposer que Voldemort avait porté un coup fatal. Comme Séléné l'avait elle-même remarqué, il tenait à la garder en vie.

Cela faisait un moment que Harry avait perdu l'espoir de rétablir tout contact avec elle, tout comme il craignait qu'ils ne la retrouvent jamais, quand...

Harry, Ron et Hermione revenaient de dîner. Ils montaient les escaliers qui menaient à la tour Gryffondor mais Harry avait l'impression que les marches étaient plus hautes que d'habitude. Ses jambes étaient comme lestées par du plomb. Il s'arrêta au milieu de l'escalier, essoufflé, avant de comprendre que c'était de la fatigue qu'il ressentait.

Hermione et Ron se tournèrent vers lui.

- Ça ne va pas, Harry ? s'inquiéta Ron.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne parvint qu'à bailler. Son corps se mit à trembler et sa respiration se fit plus profonde, il ne parvenait pas à résister au sommeil. Ses paupières alourdies se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes et il eut juste le temps de se sentir tomber vers l'avant avant de s'endormir et de se retrouver sur la plaine.

Séléné était debout, devant lui. Une expression de soulagement intense passa sur son visage.

- J'étais sûre que je pouvais t'appeler ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Séléné ! J'ai bien cru que jamais je ne te reverrai !

- T'étais pas loin de mon état d'esprit, alors. Ça fait déjà un moment que je suis là, mais je ne savais pas si tu allais venir ou non, alors j'ai concentré toutes mes pensées vers toi dans l'espoir que ça t'amènerait... Et ça a été le cas...

Harry l'observa un instant. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids, ses joues étaient creuses et son visage semblait toujours légèrement crispé par la douleur. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais Séléné le coupa, l'air soudain anxieuse.

- J'ai réussi à sortir des cachots, dit-elle précipitamment. C'était il y a une semaine, je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'y avait plus personne devant la porte, alors je l'ai ouverte en m'aidant de la magie. Je me suis retrouvée dans un couloir sombre et désert et je suis passée vers la droite. J'ai couru un certain moment avant d'arriver à un escalier interminable, et puis il y a eu un mur devant moi. Je ne sais pas trop comment j'ai réussi à l'ouvrir mais je me suis retrouvée dans un salon, je crois, à l'intérieur d'une cheminée. Il y avait un certain nombre de personnes, des partisans de Voldemort, et ils m'ont ramenée dans ma cellule. Je sais que c'est très vague, mais il y avait un portrait, sur le mur qui me faisait face, le portrait d'un homme.

- Comment était-il ? demanda aussitôt Harry.

- Je vais te montrer, je me suis entraînée à ça avant de réussir à venir ici.

Elle plaqua une main contre sa tempe et la retira lentement, une substance argentée s'y était collée. Elle frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre et une poussière brillante tomba au sol en formant le tableau qu'elle avait vu.

Il représentait un homme à l'air hautain, debout devant un rideau vert foncé. Harry le reconnut aussitôt.

- Séléné ! Je crois que je sais où il te retient ! s'écria Harry, abasourdi.

- Je l'espérai, soupira Séléné, apparemment soulagée.

- Il faut que je me réveille. On va venir te chercher très vite, je te le jure.

Harry sortit de son sommeil sans savoir si Séléné avait entendu mais c'était sans importance. Il se trouvait toujours dans l'escalier, Ron lui donnait des petites tapes sur les joues et il entendit Hermione dire qu'il fallait l'amener à l'infirmerie. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement, complètement réveillé, faisant sursauter ses deux amis.

- Harry, tu... commença Hermione.

- Je sais où est Séléné. On a été idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé. Il faut aller voir McGonagall.

Sans prendre gare aux regards stupéfaits de Ron et Hermione, Harry se releva et dévala les escaliers en direction du bureau de McGonagall. Il entra en trombe dans la salle, sous le regard surpris du professeur.

- Potter ! Qu'est-ce que...

- Séléné est chez les Malefoy, l'interrompit-il.

- Que dîtes-vous ?

- Séléné est retenue dans le manoir des Malefoy. Elle se trouve dans des souterrains auxquels on accède par un passage qui se trouve dans la cheminée de leur salon, face à un mur qui porte un tableau de Lucius Malefoy. Ne me demandez pas comment je le sais, s'il vous plaît, je le sais, c'est tout. Vous pouvez bien aller vérifier, non ?

Ron semblait inquiet et Hermione lança un regard anxieux au professeur, qui avait plissé des yeux. Elle se leva.

- Très bien, je vais en parler au professeur Dumbledore. Allez dans votre salle commune, je viendrais vous chercher.

Beaucoup d'élèves se trouvaient encore dans la salle commune à cette heure-ci, en train de faire leurs devoirs ou de parler des vacances de Noël qui se rapprochaient lentement. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'assirent dans les fauteuils entourant la cheminée et Harry raconta aux deux autres ce qu'il savait.

Maintenant, ils ne pouvaient plus qu'attendre, et cela était insupportable à Harry. Il ne cessait de se lever de son fauteuil pour faire les cent pas et jeter des coups d'œil à l'entrée de la salle commune. Il craignait que Voldemort parvienne à amener Séléné autre part, que celui-ci attende les Aurors envoyés par Dumbledore pour les tuer et il en venait même à craindre de s'être trompé sur la signification du portrait ou que Séléné ait été elle-même trompée.

Le temps passait lentement et la salle commune se vidait peu à peu. Ginny fut la dernière à aller se coucher, après leur avoir demandé pourquoi ils semblaient si anxieux. Comme ils ne voulaient pas l'inquiéter ou lui donner de faux espoirs, ils lui dirent qu'elle se faisait des idées.

Trois heures, puis quatre passèrent ainsi. Harry ne tenait plus en place et se demandait si McGonagall ne les avait pas oubliés, ou s'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave...

Enfin, aux alentours de minuit, le passage s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une McGonagall à l'air un peu secoué.

- Vous aviez raison, dit-elle avant que Harry ait pu demander quoi que ce soit. Les membres de l'Ordre l'ont découverte dans des cachots secrets. Pas vraiment en bon état mais vivante.

La tension accumulée ces dernières heures se relâcha brusquement. Séléné n'était plus aux mains de Voldemort, ils l'avaient retrouvée !

- Suivez-moi, leur intima McGonagall, le directeur voudrait vous voir.

Schacklebolt Kingsley se trouvait également dans le bureau de Dumbledore lorsqu'ils y entrèrent. Il adressa un sourire à Harry.

- Excellente info, Harry. Séléné est en sécurité maintenant, nous l'avons menée au QG de l'Ordre où elle est en train de se rétablir.

- Elle était blessée ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Non, mais très affaiblie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas dû lui laisser beaucoup de répit.

Dumbledore fit apparaître quatre chaises supplémentaires pour permettre aux trois jeunes gens et au professeur McGonagall de s'asseoir.

- Harry, je me demande comment tu as su où elle se trouvait, dit calmement Dumbledore.

Harry serra la mâchoire et croisa les regards de ses amis. Il était temps de tout raconter.

- J'ai fait d'autres_ rêves_, expliqua-t-il. Du même genre que la première fois où j'ai _rencontré _Séléné. J'en ai fait un juste après sa capture, en août, et un autre dans le Poudlard Express. Ensuite, pendant trois mois, il n'y a rien eu, jusqu'à il y a quelques heures, où Séléné m'a dit qu'en essayant de s'enfuir, elle avait vu le portrait de Lucius Malefoy. Enfin, j'ai reconnu sa... description.

Harry s'attendait à ce que Dumbledore lui reproche d'avoir gardé ça sous silence, mais il n'en fit rien, il ne lui demanda même pas d'explications.

- Et à chaque fois, Séléné et toi étiez parfaitement conscients de ce dont vous parliez ?

- Oui, je m'en souviens à mon réveil.

- Tu lui as dit beaucoup de choses ?

- Les essentielles... mais pas les capitales.

Il regarda Dumbledore droit dans les yeux pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas parlé de la prophétie. Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- Professeur, serait-il possible que je la vois ? demanda Harry.

- Pas immédiatement. Vous pourrez tous la voir aux vacances de Noël, si tout se passe comme prévu.

- Nous retournons au square Grimmaurd ? s'étonna Ron.

- Au début tout du moins, ensuite, tout dépendra de la situation. Il s'agit d'un endroit très sûr, comme vous le savez.

- Excusez-moi professeur, intervint Hermione d'une voix timide. Maintenant, le ministère doit être au courant de l'existence de Séléné, est-ce que ça ne va pas changer certaines choses ?

- Le ministère ignore tout de la descente opérée chez les Malefoy, assura Dumbledore. Les agissements de l'Ordre sont toujours tenus secrets à son égard et seuls des membres de l'Ordre ont pris part à cette opération.

- Et il est certain que M. Malefoy ne pourra pas aller se plaindre au ministère, ajouta Kingsley en souriant. On a eu les Mangemorts totalement par surprise en arrivant là-bas, et c'est une chance. Nous nous en sommes tirés avec quelques blessés et aucun mort ; fort heureusement, leur maître n'était pas présent.

Cette nuit-là, peu après s'être couché, Harry ressentit une violente douleur lui transpercer le crâne en provenance de sa cicatrice. Voldemort était fou de rage et, malgré la douleur atroce que lui faisait ressentir l'accès de fureur de son ennemi, Harry sentit une joie triomphale monter en lui.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, une chouette hulotte au plumage brun vint porter une lettre à Harry. Il ne connaissait absolument pas l'écriture de l'adresse mais son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'il vit que la lettre portait la signature de Séléné.

_Harry_

_Tout va très bien maintenant, et certaines personnes ont pu m'expliquer plus clairement la situation qui, pour ma part, était vraiment très obscure._

_J'accepte d'ailleurs de mieux en mieux les changements que tout cela a apporté dans ma vie, même si je ne comprends pas encore tout – et il semblerait d'ailleurs que je ne sois pas la seule..._

_Je ne me risque pas écrire plus. A très bientôt j'espère._

_Séléné_

Evidemment, elle ne pouvait pas écrire clairement de quoi il retournait dans une lettre mais Harry comprit très bien le message. _« Rassure-toi, je vais très bien, et merci pour tout. J'ai hâte de pouvoir enfin _réellement_ te rencontrer. »_

Il restait encore un mois avant les vacances de Noël et il sembla à Harry que cette période allait être une des plus longues qu'il ait jamais vécues.

Heureusement, le mois de décembre passa plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru grâce aux séances de défense et d'entraînement pour le Quidditch, mais aussi aux cours d'occlumancie. Le professeur Fierdevis s'était en effet enfin décidé à passer aux travaux pratiques. Chaque heure, il faisait subir à plusieurs élèves le sortilège Legilimens et aucun n'était encore parvenu à le contrer.

Deux semaines après sa libération, Séléné parvint de nouveau à entrer en contact avec Harry. Elle lui sembla en bien meilleure forme et ils restèrent plus longtemps que les fois précédentes à discuter de choses importantes ou non, Harry apprenant notamment à Séléné les résultats de leurs recherches sur le nom qu'elle lui avait donné. Jamais Harry ne s'était senti aussi bien en présence de quelqu'un. Il parlait naturellement avec elle et ils rigolaient ensemble comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années.

La dernière semaine de décembre amena à Harry un nouveau problème à résoudre, aussi inattendu qu'inexplicable.

Ils étaient en occlumancie et le professeur Fierdevis, après avoir fait passer Seamus Finnigan devant lui, appela Harry. C'était la première fois que Harry allait avoir affaire à lui et il se demanda si les séances de Rogue lui avaient permis de faire face à ça. Il espérait que oui, se doutant que Fierdevis attendait des résultats de sa part.

Il se mit face au professeur et tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête.

- Prêt ? demanda Fierdevis.

Harry hocha la tête en serrant sa baguette tandis que le professeur levait la sienne.

-_ Legilimens !_

Et rien ne se produisit... Fierdevis n'aurait lancé aucun sort que le résultat aurait été identique. Un instant, Harry crut que le professeur avait raté son coup mais celui-ci plissa des yeux sans chercher à lancer de nouveau le sort.

- Asseyez-vous, M. Potter. M. Crabbe, c'est à vous.

Harry se rassit en sentant les regards de ses camarades sur lui.

- M. Crabbe, répéta Fierdevis. Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour vous lever ? A moins que vous ne soyez sujet à de subites surdités ?

Crabbe se leva d'un bond et s'avança vers le professeur.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Hermione à mi-voix alors que Crabbe faisait les frais de la légilimancie.

- Alors là, tu vois, j'aimerai bien le savoir...

Harry attendit impatiemment la fin du cours afin de pouvoir demander des explications à Fierdevis. Il patienta avec Ron le temps que les autres soient sortis – Hermione se rendant en arithmancie – et s'approcha du bureau professoral. Le professeur fut plus rapide que lui.

- Comment avez-vous fait ça ? lui demanda-t-il en lui lançant un regard perçant.

- Pardon ?

Il alla fermer la porte et revint vers Harry et Ron.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour annuler mon sort sans vous servir de votre baguette ?

- Annuler votre... ? Je n'ai rien fait. Au début, j'ai cru que vous aviez fait une erreur quelconque et quand je me suis rendu compte que non, j'ai voulu savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. J'espérai que vous le sauriez

Fierdevis l'observa un instant.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, M. Potter, dit-il lentement. Comprenez bien, il est possible de contrer la légilimancie, mais pas de l'annuler purement et simplement. Les seuls cas où les sorts de cette nature n'ont aucun effet sont ceux lancés par des gens ayant de piètres facultés en légilimancie – ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Il faut une résistance de la part de la victime, mais vous n'avez absolument rien fait. Je puis vous assurer que mon sort vous a bel et bien atteint, mais, au contact de votre esprit, il s'est tout simplement volatilisé.

- Il n'y a aucune raison ! s'exclama Harry, qui n'y comprenait décidément plus rien. J'ai déjà étudié l'occlumancie, l'année dernière, et j'avais des réactions tout à fait normales à cette époque, pourquoi est-ce que ça aurait changé ?

- Ce problème a une solution, cela est certain, dit Fierdevis. Il ne reste qu'une semaine avant les vacances, il ne nous reste donc pas assez de temps pour nous pencher dessus, si vous le voulez bien, après les vacances de Noël, nous ferons quelques expériences afin de trouver une explication à ce mystère.

- Vous aurez mon entière coopération. Du moment qu'on comprenne ce qui s'est passé...

Enfin, les vacances arrivèrent. Tout le long du voyage qui les menait à Londres – lui, Ron, Hermione et Ginny –, Harry sentit son impatience grandir. Une impatience teintée d'inquiétude lorsqu'il se demandait si tout ne serait pas différent des rencontres sur la plaine, dans la vie réelle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au square Grimmaurd – accompagnés de Maugrey Fol-Œil – Mme Weasley les accueillit avec joie et les mena à la cuisine. Avant même d'entrer, ils entendirent des éclats de rire venant de trois personnes : les jumeaux... et sûrement Séléné.

Ils étaient attablés avec Arthur Weasley, Tonks et Charlie Weasley devant des tasses de thé ou de café et quelqu'un venait, de toute évidence, de sortir une blague hilarante.

- Bonjour ! les salua M. Weasley en les gratifiant d'un grand sourire. Le voyage s'est bien passé ?

Ils regardaient tous les quatre Séléné et ne semblaient pas l'avoir entendu. Séléné sourit à son tour.

- Je suis heureuse de vous voir enfin, lança-t-elle gaiement. Enfin, de vous revoir, en réalité. D'ailleurs, je crois bien que je vous dois des excuses pour ce que je vous ai fait.

- Oh... euh... C'était légitime, assura Hermione, mise à l'aise par l'accueil de Séléné.

Elle se présenta puis Ron et Ginny firent de même, enfin, Séléné se tourna vers Harry et il se rendit compte que ça n'était pas si différent de quand ils _rêvaient_.

- Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme, déclara-t-il en s'asseyant prés d'elle.

- C'est aux bons soins de Mme Weasley que je dois ça, dit-elle en souriant à Mme Weasley.

Celle-ci s'assit auprès de son mari après avoir versé du thé aux quatre arrivants – Maugrey étant reparti immédiatement.

- Dans quel état tu es arrivée ici, ma pauvre chérie ! s'exclama-t-elle. Sans compter que tu ne voulais jamais te reposer, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

Charlie éclata de rire.

- Je suis ici depuis quatre jours et je confirme cela. Séléné a de l'énergie à revendre, ça ne fait aucun doute. Je devrais te ramener en Roumanie, dit-il d'un air songeur, tu serais sûrement plus efficace que certains de mes collègues pour retenir un dragon.

- C'est sûr, tu ne pourras qu'aller à Gryffondor, assura Fred en riant avec les autres.

- Que veux-tu dire ? s'étonna Ginny.

Elle, Ron, Hermione et Harry lancèrent des regards intrigués autour d'eux.

- C'est Dumbledore qui a eu cette idée, expliqua Séléné. Tout le temps que j'ai été là, j'ai suivi des cours intensifs de magie et, il y a quelques jours, Dumbledore m'a annoncé qu'il avait tout arrangé et que, si je le voulais bien, je pourrais entrer en sixième année à Poudlard. J'ai accepté.

- C'est Lupin qui t'a donné des cours ? demanda Hermione.

- Qui ça ?

- Remus et Sirius sont tous deux en mission, et ils sont partis avant la libération de Séléné, annonça Tonks.

- Ils ne seront pas ici pour Noël ? s'étonna Harry, consterné.

- Malheureusement non, répondit Tonks sur un ton d'excuse, mais ils vous souhaitent à tous de joyeuses fêtes.

Deux heures plus tard, prétendant qu'ils allaient voir Buck, Harry, Ron et Hermione parvinrent à se retrouver seuls avec Séléné ; ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire car les jumeaux n'avaient cessé de lui demander son avis sur leurs diverses farces et attrapes jusqu'à leur départ – la période de Noël était la meilleure pour leurs affaires.

Buck somnolant à côté d'eux, ils entreprirent d'expliquer à Séléné ce qu'ils comptaient faire pour rencontrer les diverses personnes qu'ils avaient trouvées dans les registres.

- Vous pensez vraiment à tout, commenta Séléné en souriant. Je vous remercie de faire cela pour moi, bien que je ne me fasse pas beaucoup d'illusions.

- Au fait, quel jour es-tu née ?

- Le 31 juillet, ce qui pourrait effectivement correspondre avec l'hospitalisation de Janice Law... Que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Le 31 juillet ? répéta Harry, abasourdi. Nous sommes nés le même jour !

- Ah bon ? C'est amusant, à moins que... Vous croyez que ça pourrait expliquer ces _rêves_ ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

- C'est possible, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi. Disons que la coïncidence est un peu forte...

Harry, lui, venait de penser à autre chose. La prophétie parlait d'un enfant né fin juillet et, jusque là, tout le monde avait ignoré l'existence de Séléné... Non, c'était impossible, Dumbledore le lui avait bien fait remarqué : Voldemort devait marquer l'enfant à son égal, et c'était lui qui portait la cicatrice.

- Nous devrions nous rendre à Ste Mangouste dés demain, dit Hermione. Au moins, nous serons fixés pour Roland Lawill.

- Et pour la fille d'Elroa Lawill ? demanda Ron. Que fait-on ?

- On ne peut pas faire grand-chose, remarqua Hermione, le seul moyen de la retrouver serait de posséder quelque chose qui lui appartenait. Il existe un rituel de recherche pour les personnes disparues, mais comme nous n'avons rien à elle...

- Tout ça, c'est bien beau, mais, en ce qui concerne les deux autres vous allez devoir y aller tout les deux, Ron et Hermione, fit remarquer Séléné.

- Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Ron.

- Je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas par manque d'envie, mais je suis obligée de rester ici sans sortir... Elle fit une grimace. Ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment, j'ai l'habitude d'aller où il me plait, mais vu les circonstances, c'est plus prudent. Et, d'après ce que j'ai compris, Harry, c'est pareil pour toi.

- Oui, tu as raison, jamais ils n'accepteront que nous sortions, confirma Harry d'un air morose.

- Après tout, maintenant qu'ils savent pour vos _rêves_, nous pourrions peut-être demander de l'aide à tes parents, Ron, proposa Hermione.

- Non, surtout pas, intervint Séléné assez brusquement. Ecoutez, je ne sais rien de mes parents, sinon qu'ils m'ont abandonné. C'est une femme qui m'a amenée à l'orphelinat, et je suis quasiment sûre qu'il s'agissait de ma mère, alors... Je ne recherche pas mes parents pour trouver une famille, je tiens à ma liberté, mais j'ai besoin de comprendre, et comme j'ignore de quelle affaire il retourne, je voudrais éviter d'impliquer les adultes dans cette histoire. De plus...

Elle s'interrompit et hésita à continuer.

- De plus quoi ? demanda Harry, intrigué.

- C'est une chose dont je ne t'ai pas parlé, la première fois que nous avons rêvé, après avoir prononcé les mots que tu as entendu, la femme m'a dit quelque chose, un message qui m'était exclusivement réservé : _« Ne leur dis rien et, quoi que tu fasses, ne chante jamais devant eux. »_

- Ne pas chanter ? s'étonna Hermione. Mais pourquoi ?

- Je l'ignore totalement. J'aime beaucoup chanter et je sais que ma voix plaît aux autres, mais je préfère suivre les conseils de cette femme et j'ai l'intime conviction que cet avertissement ne concernait que les adultes.

Il y eut un silence puis Hermione haussa les épaules.

- C'est toi qui décides, Séléné. Ron ? Tu penses qu'on pourrait demander de l'aide à Charlie ? S'il est avec nous, ça rassurera sûrement tes parents. Je doute qu'ils soient d'accord pour qu'on sorte seuls.

- Ça ne me plaît pas trop de mentir à Charlie mais je suppose qu'on peut considérer ça comme un cas de force majeure... En fait, Charlie n'a jamais été du genre curieux, peut-être ne me posera-t-il même pas de questions.

Et en effet, lorsque Ron lui demanda s'il voulait bien les accompagner à Ste Mangouste, Charlie accepta sans poser la moindre question. Comme prévu, M. et Mme Weasley trouvèrent une excuse bancale pour que Harry et Séléné ne les accompagnent pas. Ils ne cherchèrent même pas à discuter et souhaitèrent bonne chance à leurs amis pour leurs recherches.

(à suivre...)

Chapitre 10 : La chercheuse disparue


	12. I La chercheuse disparue

**ÇA VAUT LE DETOUR PUISSANCE UN MILLIARD !!! **Vous aimez l'aventure, le mystère, les persos attachants et les petits brins de folies par ci par là ? Ne cherchez plus !!! Vous cliquez sur « Search » et vous tapez soit « **Diony** » pour l'auteur soit « **HARRY POTTER ET LE SCEAU D'ACRABARAAD** » pour le titre. L'histoire est superbement menée et prend rapidement le lecteur dans son cours. Vous n'avez même pas à hésiter ! C'est l'une des meilleures intrigues que j'ai lu à ce jour (et j'en ai lu beaucoup ces derniers temps lol) En bref : Allez vite voir !!!!!

**Kwaaak **: Merci pour la review ;-) Oui, en effet, quand je fais des revirements de situation, j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de faire dans la dentelle lol, ça choque plus, alors je prends des virages en épingle à cheveux :-P

**David **: Oui, grands mystère la prophétie, mais je vais te faire un aveu, il en existe une autre ! (mais chht ! on la saura pas avant le début de la septième année) Chantera ? Chantera pas ? Ben ça, seul le temps nous le dira... (Waah ! je fais des rimes involontaires, I'm the best ! lol) Séléné à Pudlard, c'est pour bientôt, le chapitre 11 en fait (que je livre très gentiment avec celui-ci ! Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ??) La Légilimancie ? Mmmh ! Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais cette pratique magique va avoir bcp d'importance par la suite. T'inquiète, je vais bientôt aller lire ta fic, promis juré ;-)

**Chapitre 10 : La chercheuse disparue**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall de l'hôpital, Ron et Hermione commencèrent à se demander comment ils allaient réussir à fausser compagnie à Charlie mais celui-ci leur épargna toute réflexion supplémentaire.

- Je crois que je vais aller prendre un thé au dernier étage, dit-il. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de ne pas sortir de l'hôpital.

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta Ron.

- On ne me la fait pas, petit frère, répondit Charlie avec un sourire. Ça marche peut-être avec les parents, mais vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous êtes venus ici pour voir Lockhart après l'histoire qu'il y a eu avec lui. Alors ne sortez pas, d'accord ?

- On te le promet, Charlie, assura Hermione en rougissant comme une coupable prise sur le fait.

Charlie s'éloigna et Ron haussa un sourcil.

- Mes frères ne cesseront jamais de m'étonner, commenta-t-il. Bon, où va-t-on ?

- Demandons à l'accueil, proposa Hermione en désignant la courte file.

Il n'y avait que deux personnes devant eux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la première se dirigea vers les escaliers en enchaînant des acrobaties spectaculaires qui la faisaient énormément transpirer. La deuxième personne se mit alors à chanter d'une voix puissante et aigue.

- J'ai essayéééééé un sooooooort de Beeeeeeeeelvoix et...

- Quatriéme étage ! la coupa la femme d'une voix forte.

La jeune femme s'éloigna et Ron et Hermione purent s'approcher de l'hôtesse d'accueil.

- Vous semblez en pleine santé, tous les deux, remarqua-t-elle en les regardant d'un air soupçonneux.

- Nous cherchons quelqu'un, le guérisseur Roland Lawill.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Euh... C'est une affaire privée. Vous pourriez juste nous dire où il se trouve, s'il vous plait ?

- Bureau Yves Prérogat, troisième étage, quatrième salle sur votre gauche, mais je doute qu'il ait du temps à vous consacrer.

- Merci.

Le troisième étage était consacré aux empoisonnements et Ron et Hermione croisèrent de nombreuses personnes atteintes de problèmes dermatologiques inquiétants et même une personne qui ne cessait d'avoir des hoquets et produisait d'énormes bulles roses qui laissaient échapper une odeur répugnante en éclatant dans un claquement sec.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte sur laquelle était inscrit, à même le bois : _bureau Yves Prérogat_. En dessous, une plaque noire avait été installée et annonçait en lettres blanches : _Guérisseur R. Lawill._ Lorsqu'ils toquèrent, une voix leur répondit immédiatement d'entrer.

La pièce n'était pas très grande. En face d'eux, un bureau verni disparaissait sous des tas de dossiers alors qu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année s'affairait dessus. De nombreuses étagères encombraient les murs et, là où il y avait assez d'espaces, des affiches, de personnes présentant des anomalies pour le moins étranges, légendées et accompagnées de textes étaient parfaitement en vue.

- Mettez ça sur mon bureau Tesla, dit l'homme affairé sans relever la tête, je m'en occuperai tout à l'heure.

- Euh... Est-ce que vous auriez une minute à nous accorder ?

Il leva les yeux vers eux et eut un sursaut.

- Oh ! Vous n'êtes pas... Je croyais que... Il sembla soudain inquiet. Nous avions rendez-vous ? Il me semblait pourtant ne pas en avoir pris aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il en feuilletant fébrilement un agenda posé près de lui.

- Nous n'avons pas rendez-vous, répondit Hermione. Nous sommes élèves de sixième année à Poudlard, et nous faisons quelques recherches sur le métier de guérisseur.

- Nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions, poursuivit Ron.

Il regarda d'un air dubitatif la masse de papiers jonchant le bureau.

- Enfin, si vous avez du temps...

- C'est-à-dire que... Ma secrétaire a été malade pendant une semaine entière et, comme j'étais moi-même en déplacement, je n'ai pas pu me charger de classer tous ces dossiers. Je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne vais pas pouvoir vous aider.

- Ça ne prendra pas très longtemps, essaya encore Hermione. Un de nos amis nous a certifié que vous étiez la personne idéale à interroger pour notre enquête.

- Vraiment ? demanda le guérisseur qui sembla soudain leur accorder plus d'intérêt.

- Nous nous penchons surtout sur la manière de gérer la vie privée et la vie professionnelle dans ce genre de métier.

L'homme fit une moue amusée.

- Je ne suis pas marié, je n'ai pas vraiment de vie privée.

- Mais, est-ce que ça a été par choix ou justement à cause de votre métier ?

Le guérisseur ne répondit pas immédiatement et les observa. Il poussa finalement un soupir et leur fit signe de s'asseoir.

- Je peux bien prendre une pause, après tout, déclara-t-il. C'est en partie par choix et en partie à cause de ma profession. Tout d'abord, il s'agit d'un métier très prenant, qui ne laisse pas beaucoup de temps à accorder à la famille, mais ce n'est pas seulement ça... Voyez-vous, lorsque vous êtes guérisseur, vous vous sentez investi d'une sorte de mission qui consiste à soigner et à guérir toutes les personnes qui se présentent à vous. Malheureusement, dans certains cas, il est impossible de guérir ces gens et cela pose un problème si un membre de votre propre famille est atteint d'un mal incurable.

Il marqua une pause et regarda Hermione sans sembler la voir.

- Vous avez déjà essayé de fonder une famille ? risqua-t-elle.

- Oui... J'ai... essayé. C'est de cela dont je vous parle. J'ai failli me marier, il y a dix-huit ans, mais ma fiancée est tombée malade. J'ai tout tenté pour la sauver, sans réussir à rien. Elle a fini par mourir. J'aimais vraiment cette femme et je m'étais senti tellement impuissant face à ce problème malgré toutes mes connaissances... Depuis, je dois bien avouer que j'évite les femmes, je n'ai pas envie de revivre ce genre de choses. C'est terrible pour un guérisseur de voir ceux qu'il aime mourir de maladie sans pouvoir rien faire.

- J... Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir rappelé cela, monsieur, s'excusa Hermione, apparemment bouleversée.

- Oh, vous savez, j'ai fait mon deuil il y a longtemps maintenant. Je ne veux pas vous faire peur par rapport à mon métier, mais il faut dire la vérité et, la vérité, c'est qu'il faut avoir une grande force de caractère pour exercer cette profession sans que cela influe directement sur votre vie sentimentale.

- Oui, vous avez raison... Eh bien, nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps, cela devrait nous aider pour notre exposé. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne citerons pas votre nom.

- Heureux d'avoir pu vous être utile, répondit-il au souriant. Dîtes-moi, je pense à quelque chose, votre enquête concerne-t-elle uniquement la profession de guérisseur ou tout le domaine médical ?

- Euh... C'est plutôt large, dit Ron avec prudence.

- Parce qu'il ne faudrait pas que vous pensiez que tout est noir dans ce genre de métiers. Ma cousine Janice travaille au C.R.M. et a très bien réussi sa vie de famille. Je crois qu'elle est libre aujourd'hui, voudriez-vous que je la contacte ?

Ils restèrent muets de stupeur à cette proposition. Le guérisseur Lawill haussa un sourcil.

- Mais si vous ne voulez pas...

- Si, si ! s'exclama soudain Hermione. C'est très gentil de votre part, merci.

- Dans ce cas, je vais lui envoyer un message, ça ne prendra que quelques minutes.

- D'accord, nous sommes venus avec quelqu'un, nous allons le chercher et nous revenons.

En montant au salon de thé, Ron et Hermione n'en revenaient toujours pas de leur chance.

- Dans le genre serviable, ce type mérite la palme, commenta Ron.

- On peut pas dire le contraire, confirma Hermione. Mais il va falloir expliquer à Charlie ce qu'on fait, parce que, cette fois-ci, il va sûrement poser des questions.

Au 12 square Grimmaurd, assis sur le canapé du salon, Séléné finissait de raconter ses semaines précédentes et les cours qu'elle avait eus à Harry.

- C'est impressionnant tout ce qu'on peut faire avec une baguette magique, dit-elle. C'est beaucoup moins fatiguant que lorsque je me servais de mes mains pour envoyer un sort.

- Tu as été chez Ollivander pour l'avoir ?

- Oui, je crois bien que c'était le nom de la boutique... Le vendeur était plutôt bizarre, et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il devenait fou lorsque j'ai trouvé la baguette qui m'allait.

- Je me suis laissé dire qu'Ollivander n'était pas très sain d'esprit. Elle a quelque chose de spéciale, ta baguette ?

- Elle est composée de deux éléments, crin de licorne et larme de phénix cristallisée, et, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ce genre de baguettes doubles est très rare. Elles seraient très particulières, mais il ne m'a pas expliqué pourquoi.

- Il n'explique jamais rien, grogna Harry. Je ne savais même pas qu'on fabriquait des baguettes avec deux éléments magiques, ajouta-t-il.

Il y eut un silence dans la conversation pendant lequel Séléné fixa les flammes crépitant dans la cheminée.

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu as peur ? Je veux dire, tu as vécu des choses assez incroyables depuis ton entrée dans cette école, depuis que tu as découvert qui tu étais, c'est le genre d'aventures qui pourraient faire disparaître la peur à force de la ressentir...

Harry réfléchit un instant en la regardant.

- Bien sûr que j'ai peur, répondit-il. J'ai peur pour moi, pour mes amis et pour tous ceux que je connais... et j'ai même peur pour ceux que je ne connais pas. Mais je crois que j'ai plus peur de ce que fait Voldemort que de Voldemort lui-même.

Séléné hocha la tête.

- Aussi loin que je me souvienne, la peur m'a toujours accompagnée, dit-elle. Je l'ai toujours considérée comme ma plus précieuse alliée. A chaque fois que je partais de l'orphelinat, quand j'errai dans les rues ou quand je me retrouvai sur les trapèzes du cirque, elle était avec moi. Je l'ai souvent bravée mais, chaque fois que je l'ai fait, c'était parce que je savais que je pouvais y arriver, que ma peur me recommandait la prudence mais qu'elle ne m'empêchait à rien. J'ai toujours été à son écoute, j'ai toujours su si je devais ou non faire quelque chose. La peur est rassurante et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais m'en séparer. C'est comme une amie : J'écoute ses conseils et je la défie parfois...

Elle parut soudain un peu inquiète.

- Lorsque je me suis réveillée en lévitation, j'ai eu peur ; lorsque j'ai été attaqué, j'ai eu peur ; mais lorsque j'ai appris toute la vérité... Toute cette histoire sur Voldemort, sur moi qui posséderai un grand pouvoir, sur ta propre histoire, tout ça ne m'a pas effrayé, loin de là. C'est comme si tout était normal, comme si je l'avais toujours su. Je sais naturellement utiliser la magie. Je découvre un monde qui a une part assez terrifiante en soi, et je n'ai pas peur à cause de ça... Tout le monde a une phobie, qu'on ne connaît d'ailleurs pas forcément, mais moi je connais la mienne. J'ai une peur effroyable de ne plus ressentir la peur. C'est une phobie qui semble irréalisable mais s'il ne me reste qu'elle, alors je crois que je deviendrais folle.

Harry la regarda sans rien dire, il n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Elle sourit.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je crois que je me fais des idées. Ne fais pas attention.

Elle se leva, s'étira et regarda la neige qui tombait derrière la fenêtre

- Je voudrais bien sortir, dit-elle d'un ton lugubre. J'en ai assez de rester enfermée. C'est un peu pour ça que j'ai accepté d'aller à Poudlard, pour pouvoir prendre l'air. On m'a dit qu'il y avait un immense parc là-bas.

- Gigantesque, assura Harry sans la quitter des yeux.

Il ne parvenait pas à détourner son regard d'elle. Il avait l'impression que le moindre de ses mouvements, la plus petite ligne de son corps, étaient la perfection personnifiée. En même temps, il se rendait bien compte que, si Séléné était belle, il devait exister des filles bien plus belles encore... mais pas pour lui. Il la connaissait, il savait qui elle était et son corps entier criait sa personnalité : vive, enflammée, naturelle.

Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et... Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle regardait encore dehors. Il se dit qu'il était fou de faire ça et, dans le même temps, il restait persuadé de ne pas lui être indifférent.

Il avança la main vers son épaule mais, à ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur Mme Weasley. Il ramena rapidement son bras sans que personne ne remarque rien.

- Je vous ai fait des petits gâteaux, annonça gaiement Mme Weasley.

- Vous êtes incorrigible, dit Séléné en lui souriant. Vous savez très bien que vos pâtisseries sont si bonnes qu'il est impossible d'y résister.

- Et pourquoi voudriez-vous y résister ? s'exclama Mme Weasley.

Séléné s'approcha d'elle et s'éloigna de Harry. Le sentiment de frustration qu'il avait ressenti laissa la place à un vague découragement et un léger sentiment de reproche à l'égard de Mme Weasley. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle arrive à ce moment ?

Charlie accepta d'accompagner Ron et Hermione chez Janice Lawill à la condition qu'ils ne restent pas plus d'une heure là-bas. Il accepta également de ne pas parler de ces recherches particulières à ses parents, considérant que cette affaire n'avait rien de capitale ou de dangereux.

Roland Lawill leur annonça que sa cousine les recevrait et leur donna l'adresse en leur demandant d'utiliser la poudre de Cheminette. Ils partirent d'une cheminée de l'hôpital pour se retrouver dans un salon assez grand et décoré de façon moderne et moldue. Hermione se souvint que le mari de Janice Lawill – actuellement Janice Vadimon – était un Moldu.

La femme les attendait et leur servit du thé en les invitant à s'asseoir.

- Roland m'a dit que vous faisiez un exposé sur les métiers de la santé magiques.

- Sur l'organisation entre les vies professionnelle et privée, en fait, précisa Hermione. M. Lawill nous a raconté son histoire et il nous a conseillé de venir vous voir pour qu'on ne pense pas qu'elles étaient forcément incompatibles.

Mme Vadimon hocha la tête d'un air triste.

- Oui, mon cousin n'a pas vraiment été gâté par la vie... Pour être tout à fait franche, j'ai moi-même mis du temps avant d'oser avoir une vie de famille. Le travail au C.R.M. est très prenant. Finalement, lorsque j'ai rencontré Franck, mon mari, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je tente ma chance. J'étais très inquiète au début, surtout comme Franck est un Moldu, je craignais qu'il ne comprenne pas très bien. Mais aujourd'hui, nous avons un petit garçon de neuf ans et nous sommes parfaitement heureux. Le tout, c'est de savoir s'organiser et, surtout, de ne pas faire de concessions. Cela fait longtemps que je travaille au C.R.M. et, lorsque je me suis mariée, j'ai demandé à être mutée au service des recherches médicales, où le travail était moins prenant.

- Dans quel service travailliez-vous avant ? demanda Ron.

Elle sembla hésiter.

- De toute manière, ça n'a plus d'importance, dit-elle en soupirant. Je travaillais sur les sorts d'attaque.

- Il existe un tel secteur au Centre de Recherche Magique ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Oui, il a été créé pour fournir de nouvelles armes aux Aurors. J'y ai travaillé à l'époque où Vous-Savez-Qui était là, la première fois. Il était totalement impensable d'avoir une vie de famille à cette époque, avec tout le travail que nous avions, et maintenant...

Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson.

- Tout le monde va de nouveau avoir beaucoup de travail, dit-elle simplement.

- Alors... euh... Vous n'avez connu personne à cette époque ? demanda timidement Hermione.

- J'ai connu un homme, mais ça n'a pas duré, il ne supportait pas mon rythme de travail et lorsque...

Elle s'interrompit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Hermione réfléchissait à toute vitesse. S'ils voulaient en savoir plus, il allait falloir abandonner l'idée de l'exposé, et un seul autre sujet de conversation lui semblait plausible.

- Et vous aviez trouvé de nombreuses armes pour contrer Vol... Vous-Savez-Qui ? se reprit-elle au dernier moment.

- Nombreuses, oui, mais pas forcément efficaces... Elle hésita encore. Bah, je peux bien vous en parler maintenant, ce n'est plus possible.

- Quoi donc ?

- Il y a à peu près dix-huit ans, un projet a été mis en place au C.R.M., celui d'une arme puissante pour anéantir Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Nous étions six chercheurs à plancher dessus et, bien sûr, c'était classé top secret. Malheureusement, la chercheuse à l'origine de ce projet disparut un an après que nous l'ayons entamé. Nous avons bien essayé de continuer mais elle était un pilier de ce puissant rituel et sans elle... Une expérience a mal tourné et je me suis retrouvée à l'hôpital pendant plusieurs mois ; par la suite, le projet a été abandonné.

Ils avaient donc l'explication de ces mois d'hospitalisation dont la raison ne pouvait, évidemment, pas être rendue publique ; mais ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre les intéressait tout autant, même Charlie fronça les sourcils.

- Peut-être vont-ils pouvoir reprendre ce projet, maintenant, remarqua-t-il.

Janice Vadimon secoua la tête.

- C'est impossible, lorsque Tara Milten a disparu, elle a emporté avec elle une connaissance qu'elle seule possédait sur ce projet. Elle en a été l'instigatrice et personne n'a réussi à reprendre ses travaux.

Hermione la regarda d'un air abasourdi.

- Q... Qui avez-vous dit ?

- Tara Milten, c'était son nom.

Ron se souvint soudain qu'il s'agissait du nom de la fille d'Elroa Lawill, le dernier de leurs trois noms, et parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais Hermione l'arrêta d'un regard.

- Et... euh... Cette femme avait fait ses études à Poudlard ?

Janice Vadimon rigola.

- Et où voulez-vous d'autre ? Elle avait quatre ans de moins que moi et c'était une fille un peu bizarre. Toujours en train de danser et de parler à tout va, je la croyais un peu folle à l'époque. Lorsque je l'ai retrouvée au C.R.M., j'ai été très surprise, elle avait changé. Toujours aussi souriante mais je ne me doutais pas qu'elle puisse être aussi douée et sérieuse. Je l'ai beaucoup regrettée après sa disparition. C'était une femme merveilleuse.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Je n'en sais rien, personne ne le sait d'ailleurs, elle s'est tout simplement volatilisée. Vous-Savez-Qui a dû l'avoir, comme tant d'autres.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Janice Vadimon semblait perdue dans ses pensées, Charlie fronçait les sourcils et Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

- Hem... Est-ce que vous auriez quelque chose ayant appartenu à Tara Milten ? demanda Hermione à brûle-pourpoint.

- Excusez-moi ? s'étonna Mme Vadimon.

- Oui, en fait... Hermione baissa les yeux. Je vais être franche avec vous, ma mère connaissait bien cette femme du temps où elle était à Poudlard et elle n'a aucune trace d'elle alors, pour son anniversaire, je voulais lui ramener quelque chose ayant appartenu à Tara Milten. Ça lui ferait tellement plaisir... Je n'osais pas vous le demander parce que je me disais que vous trouveriez cette idée stupide.

Ron la regarda avec de grands yeux, surpris qu'elle ait pu trouvé une excuse aussi vite, même Charlie semblait partagé entre l'amusement et l'étonnement. Hermione fut cependant encore plus surprise lorsque son mensonge fonctionna.

- Ce n'est pas du tout une idée stupide, dit la femme d'un ton ému. C'est une attention très touchante. Attendez.

Elle sortit du salon et Ron se tourna vers Hermione.

- Tu...

- Chut ! Elle pourrait t'entendre, murmura-t-elle.

Charlie s'abstint de tout commentaire. Janice Vadimon revint en portant une petite boîte. Elle l'ouvrit et ils découvrirent une broche argentée en forme de cygne à l'intérieur.

- Je l'ai trouvée dans son casier après sa disparition. J'ai voulu la remettre au directeur du centre mais il m'a dit de la garder si jamais Tara... Enfin, il est inutile que je la conserve, elle ne reviendra plus maintenant. Elle sera mieux chez votre mère.

Ils la remercièrent et prirent congé. Hermione et Ron avaient maintenant hâte de tout raconter à Harry et à Séléné. Lorsqu'ils revinrent à Ste Mangouste, Charlie les entraîna dans un coin où personne ne pouvait les entendre.

- Que comptez-vous faire avec cette broche ?

- Utiliser un sortilège de recherche pour retrouver cette femme.

- Ils ont déjà dû essayer de faire ça à l'époque. Sans compter que rien ne dit que cette femme soit liée à Séléné, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle s'imagine...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Séléné ne s'attend pas à ce que ses recherches donnent des résultats, assura Hermione. Elle cherche à comprendre, pas à trouver une famille.

Les révélations au sujet de Tara Milten surprirent et intéressèrent Harry et Séléné tout autant que Ron et Hermione.

- Je croyais que tous les dossiers se trouvaient à Poudlard, remarqua Harry en regardant Hermione.

- Et c'est le cas... La seule explication, c'est qu'on ait volontairement supprimé le dossier de Tara Milten. Reste à savoir pourquoi, et ce qui me fait penser que sa disparition est plus étrange qu'on ne pourrait le supposer.

- Janice Vadimon nous a dit que cette femme était quatre année sous elle, ce qui veut dire qu'elle a fait ses études en même temps que Sirius et Lupin, leur fit remarquer Ron.

- Ils auraient pu la connaître... dit Harry en réfléchissant. Le problème, c'est qu'on ne les verra pas avant longtemps, puisqu'ils sont en mission.

- Et il est hors de question qu'on leur envoie une lettre, ça pourrait les mettre en danger, ajouta Hermione. Le mieux à faire, c'est de préparer le rituel de recherche.

- C'est sympa à vous de vous investir autant dans ces recherches, les remercia Séléné en souriant. De plus, même s'il s'avère que je n'ai aucun lien avec Tara Milten, cette histoire d'arme m'intrigue. Pourquoi n'auraient-ils pu continuer le projet sans elle ?

- Je me suis posée la question, avoua Hermione, sans trouver de réponse... Mais nous verrons tout cela plus tard. Descendons aider à la décoration, après tout, c'est Noël !

La veille de Noël, Fred et George revinrent au square Grimmaurd avec des tas de paquets en annonçant que les clients s'étaient bousculés dans leur magasin pour dévaliser la boutique, tout leur stock avait été écoulé.

Le soir de Noël, Mme Weasley concocta un succulent repas pour sa famille, Harry, Hermione et Séléné, et ils passèrent la soirée à raconter des blagues et à rire. Harry parvint même à oublier un peu sa déception que Sirius soit absent, mais – et cela, il ne l'avouerait jamais – il regrettait en revanche que, parmi les décorations de Noël, ils n'aient pas pensé à mettre du gui. Séléné était vraiment ravissante ce soir-là.

Pendant ces deux semaines de vacances, Ron et Hermione apprirent à mieux connaître Séléné et à la considérer comme une véritable amie. Son naturel avenant et vif leur avait plu dés le départ et les jours suivants n'avaient fait que confirmer quelle fille formidable elle était.

La veille du retour à Poudlard, Dumbledore passa au Square Grimmaurd afin de recommander aux jeunes gens la prudence, lorsqu'ils seraient de nouveau au collège. Séléné devait arriver le mardi après-midi et ils n'étaient pas censés la connaître ! Harry pensait que cela n'allait pas être très facile, mais il ne se doutait pas plus que Ron ou Hermione qu'une personne inattendue allait leur permettre de _faire connaissance_ très vite.

(à suivre...) Pas plus tard que maintenant ! Let's go ! ï¨


	13. I Séléné s'intègre

**Chapitre 11 : Séléné s'intègre**_ (Ben la voilà à Poudlard ! Enfin ! lol)_

La première journée de cours se passa tranquillement. Le professeur Fierdevis annonça seulement à Harry qu'il l'attendait dans son bureau, mercredi après-midi, afin qu'ils se penchent sur la raison de l'inefficacité du sort de légilimancie. Les retrouvailles avec Séléné et les révélations sur Tara Milten avaient totalement fait oublier à Harry ce phénomène étrange et il y repensa toute l'après-midi sans trouver d'explications.

Le mardi matin, Harry se réveilla avec un sentiment d'excitation et d'inquiétude. Séléné arriverait cet après-midi, et elle serait envoyée dans leur classe en attendant qu'on lui attribue sa maison, le soir même. Une note avait été affichée dans la salle commune pour demander aux élèves de se trouver dans la Grande Salle à sept heures du soir. La raison n'était pas donnée mais il savait que c'était pour que tout le monde assiste à la décision du choixpeau pour Séléné.

Le problème, c'était que le cours de l'après-midi était celui de potion, qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Serpentard. Avoir Rogue pour un premier cours et y rencontrer les Serpentard, voilà qui n'avait rien de très attrayant et Harry appréhenda toute la matinée ce qui allait se passer. Il passa en revue tous les scénarios envisageables avec Ron mais au grand jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginer ce qui se produisit...

Le cours de potion avait commencé depuis une dizaine de minute et Rogue se montrait aussi hargneux que d'habitude. Ils devaient préparer une potion de sommeil mais Harry n'était absolument pas concentré sur sa préparation, il lançait régulièrement des coups d'œil vers la porte du cachot et, pour une fois, Hermione ne lui faisait aucun reproche, étant elle-même bien trop anxieuse pour s'intéresser totalement au cours.

Quand on toqua à la porte, elle échangea néanmoins un regard entendu avec Harry et Ron pour qu'ils fassent attention à ce qu'ils ne se trahissent pas. Aussi, lorsque le professeur McGonagall traversa la salle de classe en compagnie de Séléné, affichèrent-ils la même expression de surprise que leurs camarades.

- Votre attention, s'il vous plait, demanda McGonagall à l'ensemble de la classe.

C'était en réalité inutile car tous les élèves, Gryffondor et Serpentard, avaient momentanément abandonné leurs préparations et fixaient d'un air intrigué cette fille qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

- Je vous présente Séléné Hilton, une nouvelle élève. Des...

Mais elle fut interrompue par un cri de surprise poussé par Dean Thomas, qui s'était brusquement levé, les yeux écarquillés.

- Séléné ? s'exclama-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le professeur McGonagall regarda Dean avec étonnement, puis lança un coup d'œil à Rogue, apparemment désarçonnée. Séléné, elle, fronça les sourcils.

- Excuse-moi, mais tu...

Elle se tut brusquement, plissa des yeux et parut à son tour stupéfaite.

- Dean ? Dean Thomas ? Ben ça alors ! Si je m'attendais à...

Le professeur McGonagall s'éclaircit la gorge, faisant sursauter Dean, qui se rassit lentement, sans cesser de regarder Séléné avec stupéfaction. Elle-même l'observa encore un instant avant de reporter son attention sur McGonagall.

- Je disais donc, reprit le professeur, que miss Hilton s'étant retrouvée dans une situation assez particulière, elle n'a pu être inscrite à Poudlard jusqu'à présent. J'espère que vous lui ferez un bon accueil. Pour le moment, elle ne se trouve dans aucune maison, le choixpeau décidera ce soir. Professeur Rogue, excusez-moi pour le dérangement, ajouta-t-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Les élèves la regardèrent partir puis reportèrent leur attention sur Séléné. Harry, quant à lui, fit tout son possible pour ne pas se retourner vers Dean et lui demander comment il pouvait la connaître. Rogue posa un regard circulaire sur la classe et – ignorant le mouvement de Dean pour montrer qu'il restait une place à côté de lui – désigna un emplacement, à côté de Drago Malefoy.

- Mettez-vous donc ici, miss Hilton. M. Malefoy va vous expliquer ce que nous sommes en train de faire.

Malefoy eut un sourire satisfait et se déplaça un peu pour faire de la place à Séléné. Harry sentit la colère monter en lui lorsque Séléné adressa à Malefoy un grand sourire et écouta attentivement ce qu'il lui racontait.

Tandis que Rogue allait vérifier si les élèves installés à l'autre bout de la classe ne faisaient aucune erreur, Harry, Ron et Hermione se tournèrent discrètement vers Dean au moment où Seamus lui demandait où il avait bien pu connaître Séléné.

- C'était il y a un certain temps, répondit-il à voix basse, l'été précédent mon entrée à Poudlard. Je passais les vacances chez ma tante, à Bristol, et je suis restée chez elle six semaines. Séléné habitait un orphelinat, non loin de chez ma tante, j'ai fait sa connaissance en même temps que d'autres enfants de l'orphelinat.

- Ça remonte à plus de cinq ans, remarqua Hermione avec surprise, comment tu peux te souvenir d'elle ?

- Ça se voit que vous ne la connaissez pas. Cette fille est incroyable ; enfin, c'est comme ça que je me rappelle d'elle. Elle était capable de faire des trucs impressionnants et...

- Il me semble que cette potion ne nécessite pas un travail de groupe, remarqua la voix doucereuse de Rogue. Trente points en moins pour Gryffondor, ajouta-t-il d'une voix basse.

Les cinq camarades se remirent aussitôt à leurs préparations tout en maudissant Rogue en eux-mêmes. Harry risqua un coup d'œil vers Séléné. Malefoy lui dit quelque chose et elle étouffa un rire. Harry vit Malefoy la regarder d'une façon quasi extatique, et même possessive, et il sentit sa fureur se décupler. Pour qui se prenait-il, vraiment ? Séléné n'était sûrement pas faite pour lui, elle était trop bien.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Harry se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et sortit avec Ron et Hermione, juste après Séléné et Malefoy.

- Je peux te faire visiter le château, si tu veux, proposa celui-ci en souriant.

- Oh, ce serait vraiment gentil mais...

- Séléné !

Dean se précipita vers elle et le sourire de Séléné s'élargit.

- Salut Dean. Alors comme ça, toi aussi tu es un sorcier... Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver quelqu'un que je connais.

- Et toi ? Comment t'as atterri à Poudlard ?

- Figure-toi que mes parents étaient des sorciers. A leur mort, il y a eu une sorte de problème administratif qui a fait que je me suis retrouvée dans un orphelinat moldu, et, d'après ce que j'ai compris, mon dossier s'est perdu.

- Tu rigoles ! s'exclama Dean, horrifié. C'est vraiment incroyable.

Harry vit Malefoy avoir un sourire qui lui déplut fortement avant de s'éloigner avec ses amis, il semblait soulagé que Séléné soit de parents sorciers.

- Incroyable, c'est bien le mot. Et attends, c'est pas fini. Lorsque j'ai eu douze ans, des personnes françaises ont fini par m'adopter et m'ont ramenée dans leur pays. Ça a été un hasard incroyable le jour où j'ai rencontré une fille qui étudiait à Beauxbâtons. Bien sûr, elle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle était une sorcière mais j'ai utilisé la magie sans le vouloir devant elle. Forcément, à cette époque, je ne contrôlais rien. Grâce à elle, j'ai été inscrite à Beauxbâtons, où j'ai pu rattraper mon retard. Et puis, au début de l'année, la directrice m'a annoncé que, suite à des recherches entamées prés de deux ans plus tôt, à l'occasion du tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ils avaient retrouvé l'identité de mes parents et l'existence d'une tante qui me croyait morte avec eux. Je suis donc revenue vivre en Angleterre avec elle, elle a réussi à me faire inscrire à Poudlard et me voilà.

- Wahou ! Ton histoire est pas banale, commenta Seamus en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, rigola Séléné. Et si tu nous présentais, Dean ?

- Ah oui, pardon. Alors voici Seamus Finnigan, Neville Londubat, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, et puis Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil. Nous sommes tous à Gryffondor.

Elle serra les mains de tout le monde.

- Oui, je n'ai pas très bien compris cette histoire de maisons. Enfin, je comprends le fonctionnement, mais pas vraiment la répartition.

Tout en remontant des sous-sols, Dean lui expliqua les grandes lignes des quatre maisons.

- Tu t'y habitueras vite, lui assura-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le hall.

Il la regarda d'un air vaguement inquiet.

- Euh... T'as beaucoup changé depuis qu'on s'est vu ? Je veux dire...

- Je sais ce que tu veux dire, Dean, lui dit Séléné en rigolant. Rassure-toi, je suis aussi folle qu'avant.

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna dehors. Les autres échangèrent des regards surpris et les suivirent. La neige était tombée toute la journée et le parc était recouvert d'un épais manteau neigeux dans lequel on s'enfonçait jusqu'à mi-mollet.

A peine fut-il arrivé en haut de l'escalier que Harry reçut une boule de neige en pleine tête alors que Seamus se baissait à temps pour éviter celle envoyée par Dean. S'ensuivit une bataille de boule de neige où le chacun pour soi était de mise. Seules Parvati et Lavande préférèrent remonter à la tour Gryffondor alors qu'Hermione se joignait également au jeu.

Harry comprit que Séléné n'avait trouvé là qu'une excuse pour se retrouver dehors. Elle riait avec les autres et appréciait pleinement le fait de pouvoir enfin sortir à l'air libre.

Ils ne rentrèrent au château que vers six heures du soir pour se sécher avant le repas.

A sept heures dix, la Grande Salle était pleine et de nombreux regards fixaient Séléné avec étonnement. Elle se tenait devant la table des professeurs, avec McGonagall, et le tabouret avec le choixpeau magique avaient été réinstallé. Dumbledore se leva, faisant taire la rumeur des conversations.

- Je suis heureux de constater que tout le monde est là, déclara-t-il en souriant. Je vous présente Séléné Hilton, une élève qui va terminer sa sixième année d'étude à Poudlard et y suivra également sa septième année. Je suis sûr que vous ferez tout pour qu'elle se sente comme chez elle. Maintenant, le choixpeau va désigner votre maison, miss Hilton.

Elle s'assit sur le tabouret, coiffa le chapeau et attendit. On n'entendait pas le moindre bruit dans la salle, tout le monde attendait avec impatience de savoir dans quelle maison elle allait se retrouver, surtout que c'était la première fois qu'une élève aussi âgée coiffait le choixpeau.

Celui-ci ne mit pas très longtemps à se décider et Harry – bien qu'il ait été quasiment sûr d'où elle se retrouverait – ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsque le nom de la maison Gryffondor résonna sous la voûte.

Une longue ovation accueillit la nouvelle élève et Dean fut parmi ceux qui applaudirent le plus – sous le regard désapprobateur de Ginny, d'ailleurs.

Le repas se déroula dans une reprise des explications de Séléné aux autres Gryffondor, surpris qu'une élève soit autorisée à arriver en pleine scolarité à Poudlard. Tous purent se rendre compte de sa nature avenante et sympathique et il s'avéra vite qu'elle était capable de s'adapter à n'importe quelle conversation. Elle discutait avec un même enthousiasme de tous les sujets possibles que ce soit en magie ou dans un autre domaine. Aussi fut-elle immédiatement acceptée par la totalité de ses camarades.

Ils la trouvaient d'ailleurs si intéressante que de nombreux élèves restèrent éveillés très tard pour discuter avec elle et il était plus de minuit lorsque Dean et Seamus montèrent à leur tour se coucher, Séléné prétendant qu'elle n'avait pas du tout sommeil et qu'elle préférait discuter avec Hermione de Poudlard.

Dés que la porte du dortoir se fut refermée, Séléné poussa un soupir joyeux.

- Vous avez le sens de l'hospitalité dans le coin, remarqua-t-elle en souriant.

- Tu y es pour beaucoup, assura Harry. Qui aurait pu se douter que tu connaissais Dean ?

- Sacré surprise, reconnut Séléné en rigolant, mais ça me rappelle un incident. Nous faisions une partie de foot avec d'autres gamins et des grands sont venus nous chercher des noises en piquant notre ballon. Dean était furieux et, à un moment, le ballon de foot à éclater entre les mains du gars qui l'avait pris, je suppose que c'est lui qui avait fait ça sans le vouloir.

- Certainement... répondit Harry en se souvenant l'épisode du vivarium, le jour du onzième anniversaire de Dudley.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Poudlard ? demanda Ron.

- Vraiment très impressionnant. Ce château est incroyable mais je vais devoir être constamment vigilante pour ne pas laisser penser que je ne suis pas habituée à la magie.

- On t'y aidera, proposa Hermione. Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'on va pouvoir faire penser aux autres qu'on s'entend très bien, toutes les deux, parce que je peux t'apporter des réponses sur Poudlard et que moi je m'intéresse à Beauxbâtons. Il ne sera pas compliqué de t'intégrer à notre trio sans que ça choque les autres.

- En effet, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, acquiesça Harry d'un ton satisfait. Et pour le rituel de recherche, comment on s'y prend ?

- Le bouquin dont nous avons besoin se trouve dans la Réserve mais je vais demander au professeur Kidam – c'est notre prof de rituel, dit-elle à Séléné – de me signer une autorisation. Je prétendrais que je fais des recherches pour les ASPIC.

Elle plissa des yeux, pensant soudain à quelque chose.

- En parlant de recherches, nous ne savons pas ce qui est arrivé à Nora, remarqua-t-elle.

- Nora ? se renseigna Séléné.

Harry lui expliqua de qui il s'agissait puis se tourna vers Hermione.

- J'avoue que je n'y ai plus pensé, dit-il. Je suppose que s'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave, Sirius ou Lupin nous auraient avertis, non ?

- Je le pense également, le soutint Ron. Et si nous allions nous coucher maintenant ? Je suis mort de fatigue.

Séléné se distingua dans les cours de métamorphose et de défense contre les forces du Mal, le mercredi après-midi. Elle possédait une aussi bonne mémoire et les mêmes facilités qu'Hermione puisqu'en l'espace d'à peine un mois, elle avait quasiment rattrapé tout son retard scolaire.

Evidemment, seuls Harry, Ron et Hermione savaient cela et leurs camarades, qui attendaient de voir comment se débrouilleraient Séléné, furent ravis de constater qu'elle était bonne élève – c'était un point très positif pour le score de la maison Gryffondor.

Cet après-midi là, Séléné et Dean discutèrent de leurs souvenirs de vacances – sous l'œil désapprobateur de Ginny – tandis que Harry se rendait dans la salle de cours du professeur Fierdevis. Il le trouva penché sur tout un tas de parchemin et signala sa présence par un raclement de gorge.

- Ah, M. Potter. Refermez donc la porte derrière vous et asseyez-vous, dit le professeur en montrant une chaise placée devant son bureau. J'étais justement en train de terminer l'examen de divers documents sur le sujet qui nous préoccupe.

- Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose qui puisse l'expliquer ?

- Malheureusement non, remarqua Fierdevis. Il y aurait eu une explication si vous aviez toujours présenté la même réaction à la légilimancie, mais puisque ce sort avait un effet normal sur vous l'an dernier, le mystère reste entier. Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'un événement s'est produit entre la dernière fois où on a pratiqué le Legilimens sur vous et celle où je m'en suis moi-même servi, ce qui nous amène à la question suivante : Quel est cet événement ? Réfléchissez bien, M. Potter, vous est-il arrivé quelque chose de particulier durant cette période ?

Harry se contraint à garder une expression neutre. Il s'était passé tellement de choses, il y avait eu tant de révélations, qu'il aurait pu écrire un bouquin rien qu'avec cette période de sa vie. Entre le combat contre les Mangemorts puis leur maître, la révélation de la prophétie, la rencontre avec Séléné et toutes ses réponses qui ne faisaient qu'obscurcir encore plus la situation actuelle, le choix était très large. En réfléchissant, Harry songea que seuls deux de ses événements étaient susceptibles d'avoir un rapport avec son manque de réaction au Legilimens : cette histoire avec Séléné et le lapse de temps durant lequel Voldemort s'était emparé de lui lorsqu'ils se trouvaient au ministère.

- Je ne vois pas, dit-il au professeur d'occlumancie.

Si Dumbledore avait choisi cet homme pour enseigner cette matière, c'est qu'il devait avoir plus que sa confiance mais Harry ignorait ce que le professeur pouvait savoir de l'histoire le concernant et – Dumbledore ne lui ayant rien dit à son sujet – il préférait rester prudent.

- Bien, nous allons essayer une nouvelle fois le Legilimens, puis je ferai quelques tests. Ne vous inquiétez pas, rien de dangereux, ni de douloureux.

Harry hocha la tête et se leva en même temps que le professeur. Ils se mirent face à face et Fierdevis leva sa baguette.

- Essayer de vous concentrer sur des souvenirs particuliers. Nous voulons que le Legilimens marche, et non que vous le contriez.

Le jeune homme se focalisa sur un souvenir banal, le dernier match de Quidditch qu'il avait joué.

- _Legilimens !_

De nouveau, rien ne se produisit et Fierdevis n'insista pas. Il amena sur son bureau une bassine que Harry reconnut comme un récipient à Pensine. Le professeur lui demanda de se concentrer de nouveau sur son souvenir et il posa la pointe de sa baguette sur la tempe de Harry. Lorsqu'il la retira, un filin argenté s'y été accolé. L'homme le mit dans la Pensine et remua la substance jusqu'à ce qu'apparaissent les images du match.

Pendant environ trois quarts d'heure, Fierdevis tenta ainsi plusieurs expériences sur les souvenirs de Harry et tous fonctionnèrent. Seule la légilimancie posait problème et le professeur semblait déstabilisé de ne pas en trouver la raison.

- En soit, c'est plutôt une bonne chose, évidemment, remarqua-t-il en rangeant la Pensine. Mais il est inquiétant de voir se perdre un sortilège de cette nature. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que le Legilimens ne peut pas disparaître purement et simplement, il est forcément dévié quelque part. Il nous faudrait savoir où et les choses seraient sans aucun doute plus claires... Je vais avoir besoin de matériel pour résoudre cette énigme. Je vous ferai savoir quand nous pourrons reprendre ces recherches, pendant ce temps réfléchissez bien aux moindres détails qui pourraient expliquer cette modification de vos aptitudes, vous avez compris ?

- Je vais tout envisager, professeur, assura Harry.

En revenant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Harry avait la désagréable impression que quelque chose d'important lui échappait alors que c'était à portée de sa main. Il avait beau cogiter, il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Séléné était en train de discuter du cours de défense contre les forces du Mal avec Hermione ; Ron était assis prés d'elles et il lui fut donc facile de s'incruster dans la conversation. Après s'être assurée que personne ne pouvait les entendre, Hermione baissa un peu la voix et montra à Harry le livre qu'elle avait pu prendre dans la Réserve grâce au mot du professeur Kidam.

- J'ai trouvé le rituel de recherche, mais ça ne va pas être très facile. Pour la potion en elle-même, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, on pourra tout se procurer sans avoir à faire un détour par l'armoire de Rogue.

- Excellente nouvelle, remarqua Harry avec soulagement.

- La potion est utilisée pour que ceux qui font le rituel puissent être _transportés_ là où se trouve la personne cherchée, mais la préparation de l'objet – en ce qui nous concerne, la broche – demande un grand nombre de sortilèges à effectuer à des moments précis et suivant des conditions bien définies. D'après mes calculs, on ne pourra passer à l'acte qu'aux vacances de Pâques.

- Il va falloir attendre trois mois ?

- Ça n'est pas pressé, de toute façon, remarqua Séléné en haussant les épaules. Espérons juste que ça fonctionnera... J'y pense, vous qui vous y connaissez en manifestations magiques, il m'est arrivé un truc bizarre tout à l'heure. Ça m'était déjà arrivé avant que vous ne veniez où-vous-savez mais ça m'était sorti de l'esprit. J'ai eu des espèces de flashs, il n'y a même pas une heure, et...

- Des flashs ! s'exclama Harry en haussant la voix par étonnement. Ne me dis pas que tu as vu des scènes de Quidditch ? demanda-t-il en parlant moins fort.

- Des scènes de quoi ? s'étonna Séléné.

- Quidditch, répéta Ron. LE sport des sorciers. Ça se joue sur des balais avec quatre balles.

- C'était sûrement du Quidditch... reconnut Séléné. Comment le sais-tu ?

Mais Harry était en pleine concentration et ne lui répondit pas.

- Tu m'as bien dit que Voldemort te faisait subir le Legilimens ?

- Et que ça ne me faisait rien, où veux-tu en venir ?

Hermione, elle, écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu ne penses tout de même pas que...

- Tout à l'heure, Fierdevis a utilisé le Legilimens sur moi et je me suis concentré sur le souvenir du dernier match. Il est persuadé que le sortilège est dévié quelque part... maintenant on sait où.

- Attends, tu es en train de dire que lorsqu'on se sert du Legilimens contre moi, c'est toi qui le subit, et vice-versa ? s'étonna Séléné. C'est possible ça ?

- Normalement non, mais avec vous deux... remarqua Hermione avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Tu ne peux quand même pas aller raconter ça au prof d'occlumancie, dit Ron en regardant Harry de travers. On sait pas grand-chose de lui.

- Je ne lui dirai rien, tout simplement, Séléné n'a pas occlumancie parmi ses cours. C'est bien ça ?

- Exact, confirma Séléné, et je suis d'accord sur le principe de la prudence. Du moment que nous savons ce qu'il en est, le reste n'a pas grande importance.

Le jour de son arrivée, Séléné avait plus assisté au cours de potion que participé. Ce jeudi-là – du fait qu'elle ait été admise chez les Gryffondor – Harry craignait que Rogue ne se montre très désagréable avec elle mais il était prêt à ne pas le laisser faire, quoi que cela puisse lui coûter. Il fut cependant singulièrement surpris lors du cours.

Maintenant installée à côté des autres Gryffondor, Séléné semblait adorer la préparation des potions. Elle suivait les instructions du tableau avec une aisance déconcertante, à la manière d'un chef cuisinier préparant un de ses plats préférés. Elle semblait beaucoup s'amuser et, lorsque Rogue passa près d'elle, Harry remarqua qu'il était impressionné par la manière de préparer de Séléné – ce qui voulait beaucoup dire !

Il se préparait à poursuivre son inspection des élèves lorsque Séléné l'interpella – elle était arrivée à une phase où il fallait laisser la potion bouillir un quart d'heure alors qu'Hermione elle-même en était encore à la ligne du dessus.

- Excusez-moi professeur, j'aurai une question au sujet de la poudre d'écorce de tsuga.

- Nous ne l'utilisons pas pour cette préparation, remarqua Rogue en plissant des yeux.

- Je le sais bien, professeur, répondit Séléné en souriant sans sembler se rendre compte du regard vénéneux que Rogue posait sur elle, mais, à vrai dire, c'est un aspect du produit qui m'intrigue depuis un moment et dont je n'ai pas eu la réponse à Beauxbâtons.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard intrigué et Hermione – qui était maintenant également en train de faire bouillir sa préparation – regardait le professeur et la jeune fille avec fascination. Rogue sembla tout à la fois se radoucir et devenir méfiant en entendant la réponse de Séléné.

- Et quel est cet aspect ? demanda-t-il lentement.

- Le tsuga est utilisé pour ses propriétés paralysantes en premier lieu – même les Moldus connaissent cette caractéristique – et il sert de modérateur dans certaines potions ou encore à modifier l'aspect de la préparation pour la rendre aussi limpide que de l'eau lorsqu'on l'utilise avec du suc d'aloès, mais je me demande pourquoi il n'est fait allusion dans aucun livre de ses propriétés hallucinogènes lorsqu'on l'associe à de la lymphe de geai ?

Rogue resta un instant interdit par ce que venait de dire Séléné d'une voix très tranquille et polie et, lorsqu'il retrouva la voix, ce fut pour parler d'une manière très différente de son habituel ton agressif ou méprisant.

- Des propriétés hallucinogènes ? répéta-t-il. Si vous pouviez être plus claire et me donner des exemples, je pourrais certainement vous aider, car je n'ai pas souvenir d'un tel effet de l'écorce de tsuga.

Séléné se lança alors dans une explication de laquelle Harry et Ron décrochèrent très vite mais qui firent passer Rogue de la suspicion à la perplexité, de la perplexité à la surprise, et enfin de la surprise à une stupeur dissimulant mal son expression impressionnée. Lorsque Séléné s'arrêta de parler, il réfléchit un instant puis hocha lentement la tête.

- Votre théorie se tient, admit-il en la regardant d'un air intrigué. Mais je ne pense pas que quelqu'un...

Il s'arrêta de parler, l'observa encore un moment puis se détourna pour aller vers les autres élèves et mettre quelques mauvais points.

A la fin du cours, Rogue retint la jeune fille pour lui parler. Comme ils avaient cours immédiatement après, les Gryffondor n'attendirent pas, sauf Hermione, Ron et Harry. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'ils restent là puisque Hermione était connue pour son envie de connaissance et Harry, Ron et elle étaient souvent ensemble.

En se rendant au cours de Flitwick, Hermione vérifia que personne ne pouvait les entendre.

- Ça veut dire quoi, tout ça ?

- Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? demanda Séléné qui se contenait visiblement de rire. Je prends mes aises et mes marques. Tu m'avais parlé de ce Rogue, Harry, et j'avoue que j'ai voulu voir s'il était possible de le dérider. Même sans mon don d'empathie, je peux vous l'assurer : j'y suis arrivée.

Harry et Ron rigolèrent mais Hermione continua à regarder Séléné d'un air intrigué.

- Tout ce que tu lui as dit, tu ne l'as pas inventé. D'où tu le sortais ?

- Je vais vous faire un aveu. J'adore manier la baguette et, pour être franche, je trouve ça amusant, mais les potions... C'est fascinant, toutes ces substances que les Moldus connaissent sans en deviner les propriétés merveilleuses et même s'ils les connaissaient, ils ne pourraient rien en faire parce qu'il faut un savoir-faire magique. Et puis, sans blague, je l'aime bien, moi, ce professeur Rogue.

- T'es sérieuse ?

Harry la regardait comme si elle était folle et celle-ci rigola.

- Tout à fait, et désolée pour toi et Ron si vous ne supportez pas ses cours. Mais chut !, nous arrivons à la salle.

De toute manière, Harry n'aurait rien pu dire. Le rire de Séléné avait fait se nouer sa gorge une multitude de fois de sorte qu'il doutait pouvoir parler en cet instant. Il ignorait que quelqu'un ait pu avoir un rire aussi magnifique et paraître elle-même aussi magnifique lorsqu'elle riait...

(à suivre...)

Et voilà l'explication de la légilimancie ;-)

Chapitre 12 : Griffon et Quidditch !

Une ch'tit' review, pleaz ?


	14. I Griffons et Quidditch

**Plumette **: Tes souhaits sont exaucés ! Voici deux chapitres !

**Mietek **: Bon, je sais pas où tu en es dans ta lecture mais arrivé là, tu connais maintenant l'identité du petit garçon ;-) Bon, en espérant que tu auras eu le courage d'arriver là lol

**David **: Excellents ? Ouh là ! Je rougis trop moi lol. Oui, j'ai vu ça pour Diony (ELLE ! ;-)) Mais tu sais de quoi je parle puisque tu suis sa fic également. Sérieux, je trouve l'intrigue extra ! Bon, voyons si ces chapitres-ci vont tout autant te plaire...

**Dji **: Attente terminée ;-) La suite est lààà !

**Chapitre 12 : Griffons et Quidditch**

Quatre semaines plus tard, au petit déjeuner, les élèves ne parlaient pratiquement plus que de la prochaine rencontre de Quidditch qui allait opposer les Gryffondor aux Serpentard.

- Sans blague, c'est le match le plus attendu chaque année, assura Dean à Séléné, et je peux t'assurer qu'ils ne sont pas du tout loyaux, ces Serpentard.

Dean discutait souvent avec la jeune fille, leur ancienne amitié semblait ne pas avoir pris une ride – à la grande contrariété de Ginny, qui se montrait plutôt froide envers Dean, et l'immense satisfaction de Ron. Harry et Ron étaient parvenus à donner assez d'informations à Séléné sur le Quidditch pour qu'elle soutienne la conversation du poursuiveur de Gryffondor.

Hermione émit un grognement désapprobateur et Ron et Harry se tournèrent vers elle.

- Quelque chose d'inquiétant dans la Gazette ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- D'inquiétant, non, d'effroyablement idiot, oui. _LA RECONSTITUTION DE L'ORDRE DU PHENIX_, déclara-t-elle en tournant vers eux la première page du journal.

- Il fallait bien que Fudge y vienne, remarqua Harry en lisant l'article en diagonale. En parlant de ça, ce type qui a disparu – Adrian Pericor si je me souviens bien – on a eu des nouvelles ?

- Pas la moindre, soupira Hermione. Et la Gazette n'y a plus du tout fait allusion depuis l'article qu'on a vu.

- A mon avis, c'est fini pour lui, dit Ron en grimaçant.

- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Neville en s'asseyant à côté d'eux.

- De la merveilleuse idée du ministère, répondit Hermione en lui montrant le journal.

- Ils font enfin quelque chose, remarqua Seamus avec un hochement de tête approbateur.

- Il était temps, ajouta Dean en fronçant les sourcils, mais bon, on peut pas dire que Vous-Savez-Qui se soit montré très virulent depuis qu'il a essayé de s'attaquer au ministère, en juin dernier.

Neville risqua un coup d'œil en direction des autres mais ne dit rien. Harry se tourna vers Séléné et leurs regards se croisèrent. Un instant, une vague inquiétude passa dans ses yeux puis elle poursuivit avec les autres sur le sujet de l'Ordre de Fudge. Tout comme lui, Ron et Hermione, elle devait trouver l'idiotie du ministère extrêmement préoccupante.

Après le cours de botanique, les Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers la cabane de Hagrid, devant laquelle les Serpentard attendaient déjà. C'était la première fois que Séléné assistait à ce cours là. Au départ on ne l'avait pas inscrite pour cette option, mais elle avait voulu voir en quoi consistait cette matière malgré tout. Malefoy n'avait plus semblé s'intéresser à elle depuis que sa maison avait été choisie mais Harry se rendit vite compte que cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près d'eux, Malefoy se tourna vers Séléné en souriant.

- Salut Séléné. Tu t'adaptes à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il en employant un ton moins arrogant et dédaigneux qu'à l'ordinaire – pour Harry, cette voix-là était encore plus insupportable.

- Très bien. Il y a de bons profs et le château est impressionnant.

Bien que ses camarades lui eurent expliqué ce qu'il en était des relations des Serpentard avec les autres élèves et de leurs idéaux "voldemoriens", Séléné s'obstinait à être aussi aimable avec eux qu'avec les autres collégiens.

- Dommage que tu n'ais pas été à Serpentard, tu y aurais découvert beaucoup plus de choses qu'avec ces idiots de Gryffondor – toi mise à part évidemment.

Harry voulut lancer une réplique cinglante mais Séléné dit alors une chose qui laissa bouche bée tout le monde.

- Le Choixpeau a pensé à Serpentard avant de m'envoyer à Gryffondor... Mais je peux t'assurer que tu ne les connais pas bien si tu penses que... Qu'avez-vous ?

- Le Choixpeau a voulu t'envoyer à Serpentard ? demanda Dean avec difficulté.

Séléné hocha la tête.

- Oui, mais en fait il voulait me couper en quatre, dit-elle en riant. Il m'a dit que jamais je n'aurai de véritable place parmi les maisons parce que j'appartenais à chacune d'entre elles, sans exception, et puis il a ajouté que j'aimais trop l'air libre pour me retrouver dans les dortoirs de Serpentard ou Poufsouffle et que j'étais certainement plus vive que férue d'études, alors il a choisi Gryffondor plutôt que Serdaigle.

Cette révélation en surprit plus d'un mais Hermione hocha la tête.

- D'après ce que j'ai vu de toi, ça ne m'étonne pas, assura-t-elle. Le Choixpeau a fait de toi une sorte de lien entre les différentes maisons.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, sourit Séléné en haussant les épaules.

- Alors ? Tout le monde est là ? demanda la voix forte de Hagrid.

Harry se retourna et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Hermione lui écrasa fortement le pied et il étouffa un cri de douleur. Il se tourna vers elle avec fureur et la vit qui ouvrait grands les yeux, comme pour lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Il réalisa qu'il avait failli lui-même présenter Séléné à Hagrid – ce qui n'était pas vraiment logique de la part de quelqu'un qu'elle était censée à peine connaître – et fit une grimace.

- Et voici notre nouvelle élève, déclara Hagrid en adressant un immense sourire à Séléné. Séléné Hilton, c'est ça ?

- C'est bien ça. Vous devez être le professeur Hagrid.

Hagrid frissonna légèrement en s'entendant appeler ainsi et fit un vague geste de la main.

- Tu peux m'appeler Hagrid. Approchez tous, aujourd'hui je vais vous apprendre comment faire pour calmer un griffon énervé.

- Il aurait pu nous l'apprendre plus tôt, dit Malefoy d'une voix assez forte pour que tout le monde entende.

- Puisque tu es si pressé d'apprendre, tu seras le premier à nous montrer comment tu t'en sors, lui lança Hagrid.

Malefoy le regarda avec hargne et Harry et Ron ricanèrent dans son dos.

- Les griffons sont très sensibles aux ultrasons, expliqua Hagrid en faisant se disposer ses élèves autour de l'enclos. Mais contrairement aux loups-garous ou aux sphinx, ils apprécient beaucoup ce son, à condition de savoir souffler quand il faut.

Les griffons avaient bien grandi depuis le début de l'année, de la taille de chiots ils étaient passés à celle de lions particulièrement robustes et étaient nettement plus dangereux. Ils semblaient assez énervés pour le moment, griffant le sol de leurs serres et tournant leur tête dans tous les sens, les élèves préféraient rester à bonne distance. Harry remarqua que Séléné ne semblait pas très rassurée et il lui adressa un sourire discret pour la tranquilliser.

Hagrid avait sorti d'une de ses poches un petit sifflet en argent qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il souffla par saccade dedans, aucun son n'était audible aux élèves rassemblés mais les griffons tournèrent immédiatement la tête vers leur dresseur et s'apaisèrent lentement.

De nouveau, Harry tourna la tête vers Séléné et se rendit compte qu'elle faisait une grimace, comme si elle avait mal quelque part, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter car Hagrid demanda aux élèves de s'approcher et donna un sifflet à Malefoy pour qu'il essaie en premier. Après lui avoir montré comment faire, il le laissa s'en charger – Séléné avait retrouvé son visage normal.

Hagrid sépara ensuite les élèves en six groupes auxquels il attribua un griffon et un sifflet après leur avoir expliqué de quelle manière souffler dedans. Quelques instants plus tard, on n'entendit plus rien dans l'enclos si ce n'étaient les claquements de bec des griffons qui ne semblaient pas beaucoup apprécier la manière de siffler des élèves.

Séléné se trouvait dans le même groupe que Dean, Seamus, Lavande et Parvati. Seamus était en train de jouer et le griffon s'impatientait de plus en plus, il commençait à taper ses serres contre le sol en s'agitant. Harry se rendit vite compte que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Séléné, qui se tenait un peu en retrait. Son corps tremblait tout entier, les yeux qu'elle fixait sur le griffon étaient à moitié fermés et remplis de larmes et la même grimace que peu de temps auparavant était revenue sur son visage. Elle secoua la tête comme si un insecte la gênait et courut brusquement en direction du lac, s'éloignant le plus possible des enclos.

Seuls Harry, Dean et Hermione l'avaient vu s'enfuir ainsi et Hermione se rapprocha discrètement d'Hagrid pour lui dire quelque chose. Il parut un peu surpris et regarda la petite silhouette solitaire de Séléné – qui s'était arrêtée près du lac. Un instant plus tard, Hermione courait la rejoindre.

Harry fut rassuré de voir que les premiers à se rendre compte de leur absence ne se déclarèrent que plus tard – il ne voulait pas que Séléné passe pour une froussarde, tout le monde pouvait avoir une phobie et c'était sûrement ce qui s'était passé avec elle. Pour toute explication, Hagrid dit que Séléné s'était senti mal et qu'elle et Hermione s'étaient rendues à l'infirmerie – elles s'étaient éloignées du champ de vision qu'offrait le parc depuis la cabane de Hagrid.

A midi, aucune des deux ne réapparut pour le repas et les garçons ne revirent Hermione qu'en arrivant devant la salle des cours de rituel – Séléné n'était pas inscrite pour ce cours-là.

- Où étiez-vous ? lui demanda Harry à mi-voix. Vous n'avez pas mangé ?

- Nous sommes passées en coup de vent dans la Grande Salle avant que je vienne en cours, lui assura-t-elle. Nous étions tellement prises par notre conversation que nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer.

- Et de quoi avez-vous discuté avec tant de passion ? interrogea Ron en haussant un sourcil.

- C'est au sujet de ce qui s'est produit lors du cours d'Hagrid. C'est hallucinant mais...

Harry et Ron ne surent pas ce qui était si surprenant car le professeur Kidam les fit entrer dans sa classe et Hermione suivait toujours ses cours avec ferveur, sans adresser la parole à qui que ce soit.

Elle se rendit ensuite directement à la volière pour passer une commande. Pour préparer la potion du rituel de recherche, ils avaient besoin d'un certain nombre d'ingrédients qu'ils n'avaient pas sous la main et qu'Hermione achetait donc par correspondance en commun avec les autres. Selon elle, ils pourraient commencer la préparation la semaine suivante – mais cela faisait déjà un mois qu'elle appliquait divers sortilèges à la broche de Tara Milten.

Séléné ne se trouvait pas dans la salle commune mais, en regardant par la fenêtre, Harry la vit en train de marcher dans la neige, se dirigeant vers le lac, avant qu'elle sorte de son champ de vision. Ron avait déjà ouvert ses livres pour entamer un devoir de métamorphose, Harry hésita puis monta dans le dortoir pour prendre son manteau. Il dit rapidement à Ron qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps puis sortit avant qu'il ait pu réagir.

En arrivant à la sortie du hall, Harry regarda l'étendue blanche sans voir Séléné et crut un instant qu'il s'était trompé mais il repéra bientôt la trace qu'elle avait laissée dans la neige jusqu'à un orme au tronc imposant et comprit qu'elle se trouvait derrière. Après avoir jeté des coups d'œil alentours pour être certain que personne ne les verrait, il s'avança vers elle.

Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, elle lui tournait le dos et était penchée sur quelque chose.

- Séléné ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle se retourna et le regarda avec étonnement.

- Harry ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver...

- Tu devais être absorbée, remarqua-t-il en lançant un regard interrogateur vers ses mains qu'elle serrait comme pour tenir quelque chose.

- Oh, ça...

Une fraction de seconde, elle parut un peu embarrassée mais Harry se dit que ce devait être l'effet de son imagination car elle lui adressa rapidement un de ses merveilleux sourires.

- Elle semblait un peu mal en point, alors je l'ai revigorée, expliqua-t-elle en dépliant ses doigts.

Un long insecte d'un bleu métallique étincelant fit lentement battre ses ailes transparentes.

- J'adore les couleurs des libellules, déclara Séléné en levant sa main.

La libellule battit plus rapidement des ailes puis s'envola et se dirigea vers la forêt interdite.

- Bon, je suppose que ce n'est pas pour parler entomologie que tu es venu me voir, remarqua Séléné avec un sourire amusé. Tu devrais faire attention, on ne doit pas laisser penser qu'on se connaît trop.

- Pas de soucis, j'ai vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne et on voit les gens arriver de loin avec toute cette neige... C'est une situation un peu bizarre, j'avais pris l'habitude de discuter avec toi au square Grimmaurd, et là, on doit presque s'éviter.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

- Ça ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps grâce à Hermione. En fait, quand on y réfléchit, ça fait déjà un mois que je suis à Poudlard, alors ce n'est pas la peine de se montrer aussi prudents, et puis nos discussions me manquent, à moi aussi.

Tout le corps de Harry lui sembla soudain aussi léger que de l'air : Séléné appréciait beaucoup sa compagnie, comment pourrait-il ne pas se sentir bien ? Ils parlèrent un moment ensemble de Poudlard et de l'Ordre puis, comme il faisait de plus en plus froid, ils rentrèrent au château ensemble. Séléné avait raison, au bout d'un mois, ça ne surprendrait personne et ils étaient tous deux à Gryffondor.

Le jour du match contre Serpentard était arrivé. Les nouveaux joueurs de l'équipe Gryffondor n'étaient pas très rassurés, connaissant la manière assez brutale de jouer qu'avaient leurs adversaires, mais ils avaient également une farouche volonté de faire leurs preuves et de ne pas se laisser démonter par les Serpentard. Ça n'était certainement pas eux qui allaient les faire reculer !

Alors qu'il se mettait en place, face à Malefoy, Harry regarda vers la tribune de Gryffondor et scruta des yeux la foule écarlate et or. Il ne tarda pas à trouver Séléné et Hermione, assises sur le dernier banc des gradins et attendant avec impatience le début du match. Il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine lorsque son regard se posa sur le visage curieux de Séléné et se sentit prêt à tous les exploits pour lui montrer son talent au Quidditch.

- C'EST PARTI ! s'exclama Stephen Gatry. Dean Thomas s'empare du souafle et part à l'attaque, soutenu par ses coéquipières. Passe à Ginny Weasley qui feinte et dépasse Warrington, elle arrive devant les buts !

- Bletchley est prêt à défendre les buts de son équipe ! reprit July Marden. Allez Ginny, marque nous ces dix points ! Elle lance le souafle et... Aaaargh !

- Bletchley arrête le souafle et le relance à Montague, poursuivit Stephen. Il remonte très vite et fait une passe à Pucey qui...

- ...perd le souafle après avoir reçu un cognard dévié par Sarah Allstar ! Récupération de Katie Bell qui passe les poursuiveurs de Serpentard et MARQUE ! DIX POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR !

- C'est Warrington qui reprend le souafle et fait une traversée dangereuse sur le territoire des Gryffondor. Dean Thomas fonce sur lui pour l'en empêcher et... doit décrocher pour éviter un cognard envoyé par Crabbe. Warrington arrive seul devant les buts, il lance le souafle ET... Ron Weasley rattrape le souafle et le relance d'une longue passe à Katie Bell qui se trouve près des buts de Serpentard, elle cadre son tir et env...

- Cognard envoyé par Goyle, gémit July, et c'est Pucey qui récupère le souafle.

Pendant un long moment, aucune des deux équipes ne sembla avoir le dessus. Montague parvint à marquer deux buts que compensèrent Ginny et Katie en marquant à leur tour. Au bout d'une demie heure de jeu, le score était de cinquante à vingt en faveur des Gryffondor mais le Vif d'or restait invisible et Crabbe et Goyle se montraient si hargneux qu'ils allaient finir par blesser gravement l'un des coéquipiers de Harry.

Malefoy narguait Harry en se satisfaisant des méfaits de ses deux amis mais ce ne furent cependant pas eux qui provoquèrent la plus grande frayeur des Gryffondor. Ginny était en pleine attaque lorsqu'un cognard fonça sur Jack Sloper. Pris de panique, il se mit à décrire des moulinets avec sa batte et la balle fut renvoyée avec la force d'un boulet de canon droit sur Ginny qui, prise dans son élan, n'avait aucun moyen d'éviter le projectile. Elle se serait sûrement fait fracasser le crâne si Sarah n'était arrivée à toute vitesse pour donner un puissant coup à la balle qui alla s'écraser sur le sol du terrain en creusant un trou d'une vingtaine de centimètre de profondeur.

- T'ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE ! rugit Katie à l'adresse de Jack.

Ginny, tremblante, avait laissé tomber le souafle, qui avait été récupéré par Pucey. Il profita de l'absence de Ron dans les buts – qui avait foncé sur sa sœur en voyant se profiler la catastrophe – pour marquer un autre but, ce qui réduisit l'écart.

Heureusement, Ron sembla animé d'une rage nouvelle après ce but et arrêta les autres essais des Serpentard. Gryffondor marqua encore trois autres buts et Harry aperçut soudain le Vif d'or, au-dessus des gradins de Serdaigle.

Se rendant compte que Malefoy ne l'avait pas repéré, il lui vint une idée. Le Vif d'or semblait s'être immobilisé sur sa position et Harry songea qu'il avait certainement le temps de... faire mordre la poussière à Malefoy. Oui, c'était juste pour donner une leçon à Malefoy... Il lança un coup d'œil en direction des tribunes de Gryffondor et remarqua que Séléné regardait dans sa direction.

Il poussa son Eclair de feu à fond sur quelques mètres pour s'assurer d'entraîner Malefoy dans son sillage puis il amorça un piquet comme il n'en avait jamais fait, quasiment à la verticale du sol et à une vitesse hallucinante. Certain qu'il avait repéré le Vif d'or, Malefoy le suivit sans se poser de question, bien décidé à poursuivre jusqu'au bout la lancée de Harry. Arrivé a pas même un mètre du sol, Harry redressa brusquement son balai et remonta en chandelle, contrôlant de justesse sa trajectoire pour ne pas partir en vrille. Malefoy, lui, fut emporté dans sa lancée et s'écrasa en beauté.

- Quelle magnifique manœuvre ! s'exclama Stephen.

- Ce type est né avec un balai entre les mains ! s'enthousiasma July.

Harry avait joué avec le feu... et gagné, puisque le Vif d'or n'avait pas bougé et qu'il lui suffit de le prendre en course pour rapidement le rattraper et faire se terminer le match sur une victoire écrasante des Gryffondor. Jack Sloper avait vite disparu du terrain mais les cinq autres équipiers de Harry se précipitèrent vers lui.

- La feinte de Wronski ! s'exclama Ron, jubilatoire. C'était super !

- Tu es le meilleur pilote de balai que j'ai connu ! dit Katie, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

- Dis donc, t'avais repéré le Vif avant de faire cette manœuvre, elle était pas vraiment utile, remarqua Ginny à voix basse pour que seul Harry l'entende.

Il lui adressa un sourire maladroit sans répondre et l'équipe sortit du terrain sous les ovations du public.

Alors qu'ils revenaient des vestiaires, Hermione et Séléné accoururent vers eux.

- Magnifique ! s'exclama Séléné d'un air excité. Je n'ai jamais vu un truc pareil ! Quel match ! Mais quel match !

- On dirait que ça t'a plu, remarqua Harry en souriant.

- J'ai adoré, oui ! C'était sublime !

- T'as jamais assisté à un match de Quidditch ? s'étonna Dean.

Harry échangea un regard inquiet avec Ron mais Séléné secoua la tête.

- Pour être franche, je ne m'y intéressai pas beaucoup, à Beauxbâtons. Je n'ai assisté qu'à un seul match, la première année, mais ça ne valait pas du tout ça, c'était...

- PITOYABLE !

Tous eurent un mouvement de sursaut et se retournèrent, Katie avait réussi à attraper Jack Sloper et lui passait un savon.

- On se demande si tu as hérité d'un cerveau à ta naissance ! rugit Katie. Tu aurais pu gravement blesser Ginny, espèce d'abruti fini ! Je t'ai laissé une troisième chance, tu n'en auras pas une quatrième, je peux te l'assurer. Tu es viré de l'équipe ! Et on va trouver un nouveau batteur qui saura manier la batte et faire la différence entre les joueurs de l'équipe adverse et ses coéquipiers !

Elle s'en alla d'un pas rageur, laissant Jack qui se dirigea, la mine penaude, vers le château, en évitant de regarder les autres.

- Sincèrement, remarqua Ginny alors qu'ils rentraient également, Katie aurait dû faire ça plus tôt.

- Tout à fait d'accord, confirma Ron en lançant un regard noir vers l'escalier où Jack avait disparu.

La fête pour la victoire des Gryffondor dura une bonne partie de la soirée et Harry, Ron, Hermione et Séléné restèrent les derniers dans la salle commune. Dés qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, Séléné n'avait cessé de s'extasier devant les performances de Ron et de Harry, ce qui était loin de leur déplaire.

- Vraiment impressionnant la façon dont tu as dévié le souafle ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton enjoué à l'attention de Ron. Il arrivait sur la droite, il l'a lancé, et toi... Elle fit un geste rapide du bras pour mimer la scène. Extraordinaire !

- Oh, n'exagérons rien, répondit modestement Ron – qui n'en arborait pas moins un sourire éclatant et des joues rouges de plaisir.

- Et toi Harry !

Elle se tourna vers lui et il sentit ses entrailles se tordre alors que le regard brillant de la jeune fille le fixait.

- Ce Vif d'or est si petit que je ne l'avais même pas vu. Et pourtant tu l'as repéré assez vite après cette feinte. Tu es fantastique ! Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait voler comme ça à l'aide d'un balai !

- Harry est un virtuose du vol, dit Hermione, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Pas vrai Harry ?

- Oh... Euh... Je... balbutia-t-il sans parvenir à aligner deux mots.

- Tu sais ce qui me ferait vraiment plaisir ? demanda soudain Séléné en lui attrapant la main.

Elle la serra entre les siennes et s'approcha si près de lui qu'il sentit ses joues prendre feu et son cerveau s'embrouiller alors qu'un immense sourire apparaissait sur les lèvres de Séléné.

- Ce serait que tu m'apprennes à voler sur un balai, dit-elle. Après tout, il faut bien que je sache, ou un jour quelqu'un se rendra compte de quelque chose. Elle se tourna vers Ron. Oh oui ! Ce serait vraiment génial que vous m'appreniez, et puis peut-être aussi à jouer au Quidditch !

- Pardon ? s'étonna Ron.

- Ce jeu est le meilleur que j'ai jamais connu ! Si je pouvais y jouer... Après tout, si je m'entraîne assez, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas tenter ma chance pour la place de batteur ?

Ron se gratta la tête, sceptique.

- Tu peux toujours essayer... reconnut-il. T'en penses quoi, Harry ? Hé ! Harry !

- C'est une excellente idée ! répondit brusquement Harry, reprenant soudain conscience.

- Oh ! Vous êtes chics les mecs ! Et, au moins, on n'aura plus à faire semblant de pas trop nous connaître.

- Tout à fait, confirma Hermione, qui ne s'était pas départie de son étrange sourire. Bon, il serait temps d'aller nous coucher, non ?

- Tu as raison. A demain, les garçons !

- Dormez bien. Faîtes de beaux rêves... ajouta Hermione d'une voix enjouée.

- Je ne reconnais plus Séléné, remarqua Ron avec un sourire amusé une fois qu'elles eurent disparu dans l'escalier. J'ai l'impression que le Quidditch lui fait une forte impression.

- Oui... Oui il semblerait.

Harry ne se souvint pas vraiment de quelle manière il retourna dans son lit. Le visage de Séléné semblait s'être affiché devant ses yeux sans qu'il puisse rien faire pour l'en déloger. Il savait que Ron ne s'était rendu compte de rien, mais Hermione... En y repensant, de la façon dont elle l'avait regardé, elle avait dû comprendre que Séléné représentait plus qu'une simple amie pour lui...

Il se retourna dans son lit et regarda le faisceau de lumière qui traversait la fenêtre – c'était la pleine lune cette nuit. Quel idiot il faisait ! Pourquoi ne se contentait-il pas d'aller la voir ? L'an dernier, avec Cho, c'était différent puisque c'était la première fois qu'il sortait avec une fille, mais quelle excuse avait-il aujourd'hui ?

La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même. Séléné était pleine de vie, une fille magnifique et aimée de tous, calme et posée la plupart du temps mais qui pouvait se montrer aussi dynamique, comme aujourd'hui, après le match. Elle avait sûrement des défauts – comme tout le monde – mais Harry avait beau chercher, il n'en trouvait pas. Aussi, comment une fille comme elle voudrait sortir avec un type comme lui ?

Il devait être honnête avec lui-même et, la vérité, c'était qu'il pouvait parfois être invivable. Il savait qu'il était colérique et impétueux, qu'il n'était pas particulièrement beau et qu'il lui arrivait de se montrer désagréable. Il était impensable qu'une fille comme Séléné veuille sortir avec lui.

Le cœur gros, il finit par s'endormir en se demandant pourquoi il ne s'était pas posé toutes ses questions lorsqu'il s'était agi de Cho. Décidément, ce qu'il ressentait pour Séléné était très différent... et lui faisait encore plus mal.

(à suivre...)


	15. I Ces jours qu'on voudrait ne jamais

Oh ! comme il est mignon ce chapitre ! A la limite du neu-neu en réalité LOL. Avis aux romantiques dans l'âme et aux fleurs-bleues, ce chapitre est à vous !!!

(attention, préparation du largage de la bombe pour dans 3 chapitres... PTDR ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Mais rien voyons... sifflote gaiement)

**Chapitre 13 : Ces jours qu'on voudrait ne jamais voir finir**

Le week-end suivant, Hermione accompagna Harry, Ron et Séléné au terrain de Quidditch pour assister à la séance d'apprentissage de son amie. Séléné n'était jamais montée sur un balai, il convenait donc de commencer par les bases. Elle se révéla cependant aussi douée qu'elle l'avait été jusque là dans les autres matières et apprit vite à diriger son balai correctement et à se tenir dessus.

Au bout d'une heure, Harry et Ron estimèrent qu'elle se débrouillait assez bien pour essayer de lui faire taper dans des balles de tennis à l'aide d'une batte, première étape dans la formation de batteur. Au départ, Séléné eut du mal à frapper dans les balles sans perdre l'équilibre ou dévier de sa trajectoire mais elle refusa d'abandonner lorsque Harry le suggéra, assurant qu'elle allait y arriver. Il lui fallut encore une heure mais, au bout de ce délai, elle ne ratait plus une seule balle et sa manière de les renvoyer prouvait qu'elle avait une grande force dans ses bras.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à midi et Harry félicita Séléné pour sa performance, dans les vestiaires.

- Pour un premier essai, c'était plutôt réussi ! Si tu t'entraînes encore, il y a de bonnes chances pour que tu parviennes à intégrer l'équipe.

- Ça, ce serait super, on se sent tellement plus libre lorsqu'on est dans les airs. C'est sans commune mesure avec tout ce que j'ai pu faire jusqu'alors, même pas l'acrobatie, que je pratiquais toujours sous chapiteau. On a l'impression que le ciel nous appartient, et il faut tenir compte de tellement de paramètres : force du vent, humidité, température. J'adore ça !

Son visage était rayonnant et ses joues rosies par le vent et la joie la faisaient paraître encore plus belle qu'à l'ordinaire. Harry prit un soin tout particulier à lacer ses chaussures pour dissimuler son trouble à ses amis.

- Au fait, Ron, il faut que je te montre quelque chose de très important, lança soudain Hermione.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Ron. Quoi donc ?

- Ne pose pas de questions et viens, répondit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils et en le tirant par le bras. On se voit plus tard ! ajouta-t-elle aux deux autres.

Harry et Séléné se retrouvèrent seuls dans les vestiaires et le jeune homme eut l'étrange impression qu'Hermione n'avait trouvé qu'un prétexte pour les laisser entre eux. Séléné regardait la porte des vestiaires d'un air amusé et elle se mit à rire de bon cœur.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? s'étonna Harry.

La jeune fille se retourna vers lui en souriant, rigolant encore à moitié.

- Hermione est incroyable, dit-elle. J'ai bien l'impression que très peu de choses lui échappent. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- On dirait bien que ça ne déteint ni sur toi, ni sur Ron, par contre, remarqua-t-elle d'un air songeur. Dis-moi Harry, tu te souviens, le jour où nous avons discuté, pendant les vacances alors que Ron et Hermione étaient partis à Ste Mangouste, à un moment, tu t'es approché de moi mais Mme Weasley est arrivée et tu as stoppé brusquement.

Harry sentit ses joues prendre feu.

- Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, bafouilla-t-il.

- C'est quand même incroyable de se monter la tête à ce point là sans raison valable, soupira Séléné en secouant la tête. A moi non plus, pas grand-chose ne m'échappe, alors si tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comme tu me regardais, parfois... Faut dire aussi que tu n'es pas très discret.

Le jeune homme avait totalement perdu sa voix et aurait voulu s'enfoncer six pieds sous terre, et pourtant Séléné ne semblait pas du tout moqueuse. Au contraire, le sourire qu'elle lui adressait en l'instant avait quelque chose de... tendre.

- Enfin, il est possible que je me trompe, dit Séléné en haussant les épaules au bout de quelques secondes. Après tout, je suppose que tu m'aurais fait part de tes sentiments, depuis le temps, alors je dois sûrement me faire des idées.

Cette fois, son regard était devenu malicieux et son sourire espiègle. Elle fit volte-face et se prépara à sortir des vestiaires.

- Séléné, je...

Elle se retourna en attendant que Harry poursuive mais il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne devait pas la laisser partir comme ça après ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il était complètement perdu et avait une certaine crainte de ne pas avoir bien interprété ses paroles. Et si elle ne lui avait dit tout ça que pour lui faire délicatement remarquer qu'il ne l'intéressait pas de ce point de vue ?

- Tu ? demanda-t-elle comme Harry ne se décidait pas à parler.

Il s'éclaircit la voix et se rapprocha d'elle.

- Hem... Je me demandai si... Enfin si...

Que fallait-il dire dans ces cas-là ? La dernière fois, c'était Cho qui avait pris les devants, mais il semblait bien que Séléné n'avait nullement l'intention de s'en charger. Il regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux et, soudain, il se sentit plus détendu. Ses entrailles se desserrèrent et la chaleur de son visage diminua. Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il posa une main sur la joue de Séléné et l'embrassa.

- Ça t'intéresserait de sortir avec un gars possédant un fichu caractère ? demanda-t-il en s'écartant un peu d'elle.

- Non, mais je veux bien sortir avec toi, répondit Séléné en lui adressant un large sourire. Tu auras pris ton temps, tout de même.

Et elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque pour l'embrasser à son tour. Ils revinrent au château main dans la main, Séléné expliquant en riant qu'elle désespérait de le voir un jour faire le premier pas dans la mesure où elle avait pris conscience dés Noël de ses sentiments.

- Tu aurais pu venir me voir toi-même, remarqua Harry en faisant une moue.

- Je vais te faire un aveu, Harry, répondit-elle très sérieusement, sous mes apparences de douceur et de gentillesse se cache une sadique en puissance... Non, je rigole. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que, au départ, j'avais encore un peu de mal à m'habituer à cette nouvelle vie, alors, d'une certaine façon, je préférai qu'il ne se passe rien entre nous. Quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard, nous devions faire comme si nous ne nous connaissions pas et, après, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux attendre que tu sois prêt à me faire ta proposition. Je suis foncièrement convaincue que quelqu'un qui ne fait rien n'est pas encore prêt à entamer une quelconque relation et, sincèrement, tu semblais si peu sûr de toi par rapport à cela que j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne chose pour nous deux que tu sois celui à faire le premier pas.

- Tu as réfléchi à tout ça ? demanda Harry en écarquillant les yeux.

- Oui... Et mon côté sadique a fait le reste, ajouta-t-elle en riant et en serrant un peu plus fortement la main de Harry.

Lorsqu'ils traversèrent le hall puis la Grande Salle – la main dans la main – pour aller rejoindre Ron et Hermione, de nombreux regards se tournèrent vers eux avec surprise et Harry remarqua – à son _immense_ satisfaction – que Malefoy n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

- Vous sortez ensemble ? s'étonna Dean alors qu'ils s'asseyaient.

- C'est interdit ? rigola Séléné tandis que Ron adressait un clin d'œil à Harry.

- Non, c'est plutôt cool, répondit Dean en souriant.

- Tu le penses vraiment ? demanda Ginny avec surprise.

- Bien sûr, ils vont bien ensemble, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, mais Ginny se montra dés lors moins froide avec lui.

- Je sens qu'il va y en avoir qui vont être déçus, commenta Ron avec un sourire satisfait. Sans rire Séléné, tu es très prisée.

- Oh, ça c'est leur problème. La plupart sont ennuyants, se prennent trop la tête ou ont une estime d'eux qui atteint des sommets.

- Et moi, tu me définis comment ? demanda Harry en la regardant de travers.

- Pente délicate, déviation de la conversation, dit-elle en faisant une fausse grimace. Et vous deux, vous ne voulez pas sortir ensemble ?

Ron s'étouffa avec les pommes de terre qu'il venait de mettre dans sa bouche et Hermione devint rouge comme une écrevisse.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? s'écria-t-elle.

- Vous allez bien ensemble et j'avais l'impression que vous vous... appréciez beaucoup... J'ai certainement mal interprété, oubliez ça.

Harry baissa la tête sur son assiette pour contenir un fou rire Il doutait fortement que Ron et Hermione oublient si facilement ce que venait de dire Séléné – et celle-ci en était sans aucun doute parfaitement consciente !

En l'espace d'un après-midi, tout le collège fut au courant que Harry et Séléné s'étaient mis ensemble. Pas tant parce qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à le cacher que du fait que tous deux étaient très connus des autres élèves et Séléné particulièrement _appréciée_ par certains garçons.

La semaine qui suivit défila comme un rêve pour Harry. Depuis qu'il sortait avec Séléné, tout lui semblait merveilleux. Il n'aurait jamais cru que c'était aussi simple de sortir véritablement avec une fille, c'était sans commune mesure avec ce qu'il avait vécu en compagnie de Cho.

Les gestes, les paroles, les baisers lui venaient spontanément, tout comme à Séléné, qui était aussi rayonnante que lui. Elle s'était calmée du match de Quidditch et avait repris ses habitudes à la fois calmes et dynamiques qui n'appartenaient qu'à elle et ne cessaient d'émerveiller Harry. Il ne se demandait plus s'il méritait d'être avec une fille comme elle, cela n'avait plus d'importance car il savait qu'il l'aimait et que c'était réciproque.

S'ils se retrouvaient plus souvent seuls qu'avant, Harry n'en passait pas moins de temps avec Ron et Hermione. En l'espace de quelques jours, on les vit marcher dans les couloirs tous les quatre, en parlant et en riant comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Séléné ne tenait absolument pas rigueur à Harry qu'il reste tant de temps avec ses amis, bien au contraire. Elle appréciait cette liberté et la nature non possessive de Harry et se moquait qu'il passe du temps avec Ron ou Hermione, même s'il se trouvait seul avec l'un ou l'autre.

Au départ, ce manque de jalousie l'avait un peu déstabilisé, habitué aux humeurs de Cho, mais il comprit vite que Séléné était assez réfléchie et ouverte pour savoir que c'était elle qu'il aimait et comprendre que l'amour et l'amitié pouvaient parfaitement se concilier.

Rien, en ces moments de bonheur, n'aurait pu venir troubler Harry, qui ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux de toute sa vie. D'ailleurs, tout semblait lui donner raison car Voldemort ne faisait plus parler de lui depuis un moment, Rogue s'était calmé en sa présence – il savait qu'il devait ce changement d'humeur à Séléné, qui changeait Rogue de ses habituels élèves _incapables et dénués de subtilités_, selon les termes du professeur –, les griffons de Hagrid s'avéraient être plus calmes que jamais et – comble de la félicité – Séléné réussit haut la main les épreuves pour le poste de batteur et intégra l'équipe de Quidditch.

L'entraînement préparé par Ron et Harry avait porté ses fruits au-delà de leurs espérances et Séléné leur avoua qu'il lui était souvent arrivé de jouer au base-ball avec les enfants de l'orphelinat – elle excellait au poste de batteur.

Tout allait si bien que, en vérité, ils auraient dû s'en inquiéter. Car les temps de crises et de tensions étaient arrivés depuis un certain temps maintenant et le fait qu'il ne se passe rien ne pouvait que laisser penser au calme avant la tempête. Mais, à Poudlard, le ciel était si clair et les esprits si joyeux qu'ils en vinrent presque à oublier tout le reste. En ces jours de bonheur, les membres de l'ordre du Phénix et ceux du ministère attendaient dans une anxiété encore jamais atteinte le jour où la tourmente s'abattrait.

Le mois de mars était déjà bien avancé lorsque Harry annonça à Fabian Graster qu'il avait demandé à McGonagall si elle acceptait l'ouverture d'un club de défense pour les première et seconde année l'année suivante. Celle-ci avait donné son accord tout en lui rappelant qu'il ne devait pas oublier les ASPIC pour autant. Il s'était excusé auprès du jeune garçon pour ne pas avoir commencé ces cours cette année-ci mais Fabian lui avait assuré qu'il comprenait et que l'essentiel était qu'il ait fini par se décider en faveur de cette proposition.

Pendant les entraînements de Quidditch, l'équipe de Gryffondor se rendit vite compte que Sarah et Séléné s'entendaient parfaitement sur le terrain. Il s'agissait d'une véritable paire en or et Katie demanda à son équipe de ne rien révéler des atouts de leurs deux batteurs, trop fière qu'ils aient pu remplacer aussi avantageusement Jack Sloper.

Un soir, suite à un entraînement vraiment rigoureux, Harry était tombé comme une masse sur son lit. Ils avaient bien joué et il avait trouvé Séléné en très grande forme. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment elle avait pu garder autant d'énergie après la séance. Elle n'avait pas semblé fatiguée le moins du monde.

Harry s'était laissé entraîné par un profond sommeil sans rêve lorsqu'il fut brusquement réveillé par quelqu'un qui le secouait. La personne avait mis une main devant sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier et il eut le réflexe de lever le bras pour frapper son agresseur, mais celui-ci lui tenailla la main de sa main libre.

- Du calme, c'est moi, murmura une voix.

- Séléné ? chuchota-t-il avec étonnement comme elle enlevait sa main.

- Désolée de te réveiller, je me demandais si tu n'avais pas envie d'aller faire un tour, dit-elle à voix basse.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Il ignorait quelle heure il était mais certainement plus de minuit vu comme les autres dormaient profondément. Un rayon de lune éclairait le visage radieux de Séléné. Elle débordait visiblement de vitalité. La fatigue de Harry s'envola d'un seul coup et il sortit de son lit.

- Je t'attends en bas, lui souffla Séléné, ravie.

En s'habillant, Harry ne songea pas un instant à l'étrange lubie de son amie. Après tout, Mme Weasley elle-même n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle et son mari avait fait une virée nocturne du temps de leur scolarité à Poudlard ?

En faisant le moins de bruit possible, il sortit la carte du Maraudeur de sa malle ainsi que sa cape d'Invisibilité et alla rejoindre Séléné. Dés qu'il eut descendu la dernière marche, elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa avant de lui adressait un immense sourire.

- Merci beaucoup, lui dit-elle simplement avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner vers la sortie de la tour.

La grosse dame dormait profondément dans son cadre et ils purent ainsi sortir en toute sécurité. Harry avait passé la cape d'Invisibilité sur eux mais il ne manquait pas de vérifier sur la carte du Maraudeur que Rusard était toujours dans sa loge, miss Teigne dans l'aile nord et les professeurs profondément endormis. Ils sortirent sans encombre du château et ne s'arrêtèrent qu'après une dizaine de minute de marche, près du lac, afin de rester hors de vue des fenêtres du château.

Lorsque Harry releva la cape d'Invisibilité, Séléné éclata d'un rire joyeux et tourna sur elle-même en offrant son visage à la puissante lumière de la pleine lune. Il faisait très froid et Harry le sentait mais cela ne semblait nullement déranger Séléné, qui portait une simple jupe noire et une veste de la même couleur. Elle attrapa Harry par la nuque et lui donna un nouveau – et fougueux – baiser. Harry n'avait jamais été embrassé de la sorte et il en resta pétrifié. La jeune fille fit une autre pirouette.

- Quelle nuit magnifique ! C'aurait été dommage de ne pas en profiter !

En ce moment, elle était méconnaissable, métamorphosée en une pile électrique humaine, comme le jour du match de Quidditch contre Serpentard. Mais cela ne dérangeait absolument pas Harry.

- Regarde, j'ai appris à faire ça il n'y a pas longtemps... mais je n'y arrive que sur une surface réduite.

Elle plongea la pointe de sa baguette dans l'eau du lac et décrivit des cercles qui formaient des ondes jusqu'à une dizaine de mètre de la berge.

- _Aquadurus !_

Les ondes transportèrent une lueur mauve puis tout redevint normal. Harry ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'avait fait Séléné. Elle lui sourit et passa un pied au-dessus de l'eau, hésita un instant, puis elle avança d'un pas puis d'un autre sans s'enfoncer dans l'eau. Elle marchait à la surface du lac. Harry la regardait avec des yeux écarquillé, stupéfait et impressionné.

- Où as-tu trouvé cette formule ?

- En lisant un peu.

Elle rigola puis commença à se déplacer sur l'eau comme une patineuse l'aurait fait sur de la glace. Ses mouvements étaient si gracieux et harmonieux que Harry se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas en train de rêver tout ça. Elle revint vers la berge et lui tendit la main.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me rejoindre ?

Bien que rempli d'appréhension, Harry ne voulait pas lui laisser croire qu'il avait peur, aussi se risqua-t-il à poser un pied sur l'eau. Comme il ne s'enfonçait pas, il avança l'autre et... tomba dans l'eau. Le sortilège ne changeait pas la loi physique qui faisait que tout ce qui se trouvait en contact avec de l'eau se mouillait, aussi Harry était-il totalement trempé et frigorifié. Riant de bon cœur, Séléné l'aida à se relever et le sécha et le réchauffa avec sa baguette magique.

- Ce n'est pas si difficile, lui dit-elle une fois qu'elle eût retrouvé un semblant de sérieux, il faut juste avoir confiance. Vas-y, avance, je te tiens.

Grommelant, Harry poursuivit son avancée avec l'aide de Séléné mais il était bien incapable de se mouvoir sans un soutien.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée pour moi, grimaça-t-il.

- Alors on va essayer autre chose, murmura Séléné en posant un baiser sur sa joue. Parce que moi, j'ai envie de danser, et que je ne veux pas sentir la terre sous mes pieds.

- Et tu comptes faire comment ? s'étonna Harry.

- Tu te souviens de notre toute première rencontre ? Après ce rêve, tu t'es aussi retrouvé en lévitation, non ? Ce qui veut dire qu'on doit encore pouvoir y arriver.

- Comment tu veux faire ça ? On n'a jamais su comment on y était arrivé.

Séléné eut un sourire malicieux et passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Harry.

- Peut-être suffit-il... une nouvelle décharge.

Elle se colla contre lui et l'embrassa longuement, avec de plus en plus de passion. Harry passait ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille, goûtant ses lèvres, s'imprégnant de son odeur, sentant sous ses doigts la douceur et la chaleur de sa peau. Séléné glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille, massant son cuir chevelu puis descendait dans son dos, l'embrassant avec ferveur. L'air frais était devenu brûlant, les sons environnants avaient disparu pour ne plus laisser que le bruissement des caresses des deux jeunes gens, les lieux alentours semblaient se dissoudre et...

Lorsque leurs visages s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, Harry remarqua que Séléné ne s'était pas trompée. Ils ne touchaient plus le sol mais se trouvaient à une quarantaine de centimètres de lui. Séléné frotta sa joue contre celle de Harry.

- Tu vois ce que je te disais... L'amour donne des ailes.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau puis Séléné tira sa baguette et lui appliqua un délicat mouvement du poignée : il en sortit une musique qui mêlait douceur et rythme dans une parfaite harmonie.

Harry adressa un sourire à la jeune fille, lui attrapa la taille d'une main et sa main gauche de l'autre pour l'entraîner dans une danse dont les pas lui venaient systématiquement : amour et sensualité. Cette nuit n'aurait jamais fini qu'il s'en serait moqué, il aurait voulu danser éternellement avec celle qu'il aimait, faire corps avec elle pour le restant de ses jours...

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à la tour Gryffondor, les premiers rayons de soleil perçaient le firmament. Ron et les autres dormaient toujours quand Harry se faufila dans le dortoir. Il enfila son pyjama en silence et se glissa dans son lit. Cette nuit n'appartenait qu'à lui et Séléné. Hors de toute notion d'égoïsme, il savait que cette danse resterait leur secret : un talisman pour leur amour.

Quelques jours avant les vacances de Pâques, Harry se retrouva seul en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione car Séléné s'était rendue à la bibliothèque pour faire quelques recherches.

- Je pense que je vais lui offrir quelque chose, dit soudain Harry, la mine pensive.

- De quoi tu parles ? s'étonna Ron.

- Pour Pâques, je devrai offrir un cadeau à Séléné, vous ne croyez pas ?

- C'est une excellente idée, Harry, assura Hermione en levant un instant son nez de son devoir d'arithmancie et en souriant. Tu sais ce que tu vas lui offrir ?

- Justement non, soupira Harry en faisant une moue. Je voudrai que ce soit quelque chose de particulier, pas du chocolat ou des fleurs, vous voyez ?

- Tu te casses trop la tête, mon vieux, remarqua Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hermione lui lança un regard méprisant puis se tourna vers Harry.

- Tu n'as qu'à trouver ses centres d'intérêt.

- Oui, sauf qu'elle s'intéresse à beaucoup de choses, dit Harry avec un sourire d'excuse. Elle aime sortir, apprendre des tas de trucs, les potions, la magie en générale, le Quidditch...

- Tu ne vas pas lui offrir un livre ou quelque chose sur le Quidditch ?

Hermione avait demandé cela en lui lançant un tel regard qu'il comprit que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

- Alors quoi ? Un bijou ? Elle n'en porte pas.

Hermione poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- Oh là là, tu n'as pas changé Harry. Si tu lui offres un bijou et que c'est ton premier cadeau, elle le portera.

Harry réfléchit un instant à ce que venait de dire Hermione et pensa qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

- Et quoi ? Une bague ? Un collier ? demanda Ron en regardant Hermione d'une drôle de façon. Qu'est-ce que les filles préfèrent ?

Avant qu'Hermione ait pu répondre, le regard d'Harry s'illumina.

- Une broche ! Ce sera une façon de montrer que je suis avec elle tout le temps, vu que la broche de Tara Milten est une trace de son passage. Bien sûr, elle n'est peut-être pas de sa famille, mais si c'est le cas...

Ron le regarda avec des yeux ronds et Hermione sembla impressionnée.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu as changé. Séléné a un impact bénéfique sur ta réflexion.

Elle regarda Ron de biais et fit une petite grimace avant de revenir à son parchemin. Ron n'avait rien remarqué et réfléchit un instant.

- Et tu vas lui prendre quelle forme ?

- Je ne sais pas trop... Peut-être... Mais oui, c'est ça, une libellule !

Sans s'arrêter d'écrire, Hermione s'étonna de ce choix et Harry lui expliqua que, deux mois auparavant, Séléné avait trouvé un de ces insectes et lui avait dit qu'elle les aimait bien.

- Je crois que c'est surtout leur couleur, alors il faudra... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Hermione le regardait d'une drôle de façon, un sourcil levé. Elle secoua la tête.

- Tu sais Harry, il va falloir que tu penses à faire changer tes lunettes et passer des tests pour ton ouïe, parce que tu as sûrement mal vu et mal compris ce que disait Séléné.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? s'étonna Harry.

Hermione recommença à écrire et dit, sur le ton de l'évidence :

- Ça s'est passé début février, c'est ça ? On était encore en hiver et il y avait de la neige partout, il n'y a pas de libellules à cette époque de l'année.

Harry la regarda avec étonnement mais elle ne leva plus les yeux vers lui et Ron ne semblait plus s'intéresser à ce qui se disait. Le jeune homme était stupéfait de ne pas avoir remarqué cela. Il commença à réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là mais Séléné revint de la bibliothèque à ce moment et l'embrassa avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione. Toutes les questions de Harry s'envolèrent immédiatement.

Deux jours plus tard – Harry n'avait pu attendre jusqu'à Pâques et avait profité d'une sortie à Pré-au-lard pour acheter un cadeau à Séléné – la jeune fille lui donna un long baiser lorsqu'il lui offrit une broche représentant un phénix aux ailes déployés. Finalement, il s'était dit que cela leur correspondait plus car, d'une certaine manière, c'était le phénix qui les avait guidé jusqu'à la licorne, dans le premier rêve.

(à suivre...)

Alors ? l'était pas neu-neu force mille ce ch'ti chapitre ? Allez, avouez, ça fait du bien un peu d'amour ;-)

Chapitre 14 : Tara Milten.


	16. I Tara Milten

**Kwaaak **: lol, oui, je pourrais aussi tout envoyer d'un coup mais bon, ça ferait trop en une fois et il faut que j'ai le temps pour transmettre les chapitres lol. Et puis Sadik, c mon deuxième prénom ;-) (comme tout bon auteur qui se respecte :-D)

**Mietek** : Mais si il est neuneu, lol, le truc, c'est qu'on aime ça, au final, tout ce qui est fleurs bleues ;-) Que cache Séléné ? That's THE good question.... Et c tout ce que je dirais :-P

**Dji** : Alors 17 chapitres pour cette partie et la seconde fait... 29 chapitres un bonus. Et la suite est sous tes yeux, lol.

NOTE : Je tiens à prévenir d'emblée les lecteurs ! Je ne suis absolument pas responsable des paroles de la chanson écrite dans ce chapitre !!! Bon, d'accord, c'est moi qui les aie écrites, mais ça rime pas, y'a pas de mesure, c'est juste des phrases. J'ACCUSE ! C'est une amie à moi qui a insisté pour que je fasse ce passage, alors là je dis : PAS mea culpa mais tea culpa ! Je suis innocente, je le jure... En plus, c'est même pas drôle ce que j'ai écrit, c'est trop sérieux et fleur bleue... ï... lol

**Chapitre 14 : Tara Milten**

Lorsque Pâques arriva, les quatre amis étaient toujours aussi soudés mais moins insouciants que ces dernières semaines car le rituel de recherche était désormais totalement prêt et ils pouvaient aller à la recherche de Tara Milten.

Ils choisirent le dimanche matin pour utiliser le rituel, afin d'être sûrs de ne pas être surpris dans leurs activités. Il était huit heures du matin lorsque Hermione annonça que la potion était totalement finie. Elle versa la substance rouge dans quatre verres et les donna aux trois autres.

- Comment est-ce que ça marche, exactement ? s'inquiéta Ron.

Hermione poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Si ça fonctionne, nous allons nous retrouver près de la personne que nous cherchons, mais nous serons totalement invisibles pour tout le monde. C'est un peu comme si nos esprits allaient faire le voyage seuls.

- Un peu comme pour aller dans un souvenir, je suppose, dit Harry.

- Ça ne doit pas être très différent, en effet. Hermione se tourna vers Séléné. L'efficacité de ce rituel est décuplée si on utilise le sang d'un membre de la famille de la personne recherchée, alors, s'il s'agit d'une de tes proches, il fonctionnera sûrement. Sinon, nous essuierons le même échec que la fois où d'autres ont voulu la retrouver.

- Et donc nous saurons immédiatement si cette piste était la bonne, termina Séléné.

Elle hocha la tête et inspira profondément.

- Je suis prête, on y va ?

- A votre santé, dit Harry en levant son verre.

La potion avait un goût entre le salé et le sucré, ni délicieux, ni répugnant. Hermione donna à Séléné la broche en forme de cygne et celle-ci se piqua le doigt de la pointe de l'épingle pour laisser couler quelques gouttes de son sang sur le bijou. Les gouttes écarlates suintèrent un instant à la surface argentée puis furent absorbées du fait des divers sortilèges qu'Hermione avait appliqués. Ils se placèrent de telle sorte que tous puissent toucher le cygne d'argent.

- Attention, à trois, annonça Hermione. Un, deux...

- _Troprior ! _s'exclama le quatuor.

La sensation fut la même qu'avec un Portoloin, sauf qu'il sembla à Harry que c'était sa tête qui était attirée. Tout tournoya autour d'eux quelques secondes puis ils se retrouvèrent au milieu d'une foule de gens, des Moldus d'après leurs vêtements, qui ne faisaient absolument pas attention à eux. Un homme traversa purement et simplement le corps de Ron.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda-t-il en regardant les autres.

Harry secoua la tête, il n'en savait rien du tout.

- Ces gens parlent anglais, remarqua Séléné, et nous nous trouvons sur un port.

En effet, Harry aperçut les mâts de plusieurs bateaux.

- Vous avez vu comme le soleil est haut ? J'ai l'impression que nous sommes en plein milieu de l'après-midi...

Hermione tourna sur elle-même et désigna une horloge installée sur un bâtiment.

- C'est ça, il est trois heure trente-sept.

- On a avancé dans le temps ? s'étonna Ron.

- Bien sûr que non, nous devons nous trouver loin de l'Angleterre, sur un autre fuseau horaire.

Elle réfléchit un instant.

- Ça doit faire à peu près neuf heures trente de décalage, et ces gens parlent anglais, nous serions en Australie que ça ne me surprendrait pas.

- Où est-elle ? demanda soudain Séléné en regardant dans tous les sens. Le sort a pourtant l'air d'avoir fonctionné...

Harry se sentit soudain ramener à la réalité. Le rituel avait marché et, logiquement, Tara Milten ne devait pas être très loin.

- Nous sommes entourés de Moldus, remarqua Ron alors qu'une autre personne le traversait sans s'en émouvoir. Pourquoi serait-elle avec des Moldus ?

- Qui sait, pourquoi n'a-t-elle aucun dossier scolaire, après tout ?

- A moins que...

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Hermione.

- A moins que quoi ?

- Séléné, je ne voudrais pas paraître pessimiste, mais Tara Milten a disparu il y a un bon moment et nous n'avons pas exclu la possibilité qu'elle soit morte. Peut-être... Peut-être que, pour une raison ou une autre, cette femme est morte ici.

- Depuis, son corps aurait été déplacé, remarqua Séléné en réfléchissant. Comment le sort nous aurait-il amené ici ?

- Peut-être s'est-elle noyée...

Les quatre amis regardèrent instinctivement vers le port mais, à ce moment, ils se retrouvèrent à un tout autre endroit. Le coin était plutôt désertique, on ne voyait que quelques maisons – plutôt luxueuses – non loin, et il n'y avait personne, sauf...

Une femme se trouvait à une dizaine de mètre d'eux. Elle semblait encore jeune – elle ne devait pas encore avoir passé quarante ans – et portait un jean bleu foncé et une veste beige légère, nouée sur son ventre, sous laquelle elle avait mis un débardeur blanc. Trois grands sacs étaient posés à ses pieds et elle regardait les quelques demeures sans bouger.

- Vous croyez que c'est elle ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

Séléné se rapprocha lentement, cette femme ne les voyait pas plus que les autres. Elle l'observa un instant puis plissa des yeux.

- Je pense que c'est elle... et je crois que c'est ma mère.

- Quoi ?

Ils s'approchèrent à leur tour.

- Regardez ses yeux, murmura Séléné.

Elle avait raison, les yeux de la femme étaient identiques aux siens. Ils semblaient juste moins brillants, moins joyeux. Elle avait également le même teint mat que Séléné mais possédait de longs cheveux d'une couleur acajou étincelante.

- Que s'est-il passé sur ce port ? demanda Ron après un moment de silence.

La femme ne bougeait toujours pas, la vue des villas semblait la remplir de tristesse.

- Je crois comprendre, dit Hermione. Regardez ces sacs, elle devait être en train de faire des courses là où nous étions, mais avec tout ce monde... Je pense qu'elle a dû transplaner pour venir ici, et nous l'avons systématiquement suivie.

- Ce doit être... commença Harry.

La femme poussa un soupir et ils se tournèrent vers elle. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et ses mains se crispèrent.

- Quelle que soit l'énergie qui anime la magie, qu'elle me donne la force, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête. Qu'elle me donne la force de résister à la tentation, je ne peux pas, ce serait trop dangereux pour eux...

Elle passa une main sur son visage, essuyant ses pleurs, puis ramassa les sacs posés à terre et s'avança d'un pas lent vers les maisons.

Les quatre amis restèrent un instant immobiles, surpris de ces mots, puis lui emboîtèrent le pas. Elle se dirigea vers la villa la plus isolée – et la plus luxueuse.

- Il n'est pas certain qu'il s'agisse de ta mère, dit Hermione à Séléné.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas certain, mais il y a de fortes chances, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je vous l'ai dit, je ne recherche pas une famille, je veux comprendre... Et j'ai l'impression que nous arrivons au bon moment pour ça.

Elle pénétra dans la demeure d'allure victorienne et referma la porte derrière elle, mais ils passèrent purement et simplement au travers. L'intérieur était tel qu'on pouvait l'imaginer de l'extérieur, la décoration faisait penser aux demeures anglaises de la fin du XIXème siècle. A la seule différence que les personnages des tableaux décorant les murs se livraient à diverses activités le plus naturellement du monde.

La femme se rendit dans le salon et déposa ses sacs avant de retirer sa veste. Un homme entra d'un pas vif dans la pièce, il semblait furieux.

- Mais où étais-tu passée ? s'écria-t-il.

- A Darwin, j'ai fait quelques courses, répondit calmement la femme.

- Darwin ? Tu as été à Darwin ! Et avec les Moldus je suppose ? Il est dangereux de sortir en ce moment !

- Dis plutôt que tu craignais que je m'en aille, répondit-elle froidement.

L'homme resta un instant bloqué par cette réplique puis son visage se durcit.

- Je sais que tu y penses encore, dit-il. Surtout depuis que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est revenu. Notre pacte n'a pas changé.

Une expression de douceur se figea alors sur ses traits. Si peu naturelle que les quatre amis relevèrent vite l'air narquois qui s'en dégageait.

- Je ne voudrai pas te perdre, Tara chérie.

Tara Milten se raidit et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Et moi, si je reste, c'est parce que je ne veux pas _le_ perdre définitivement.

L'homme éclata d'un rire mauvais.

- Mais tu l'as déjà perdu, mon amour ! Tu es à moi, maintenant, et pour toujours.

- Personne n'est éternel, Gerald Hargow.

- Il est certain que je partirai avant toi mais tu seras déjà vieille, ma Tara. Crois-tu qu'il t'aura attendue tout ce temps ? Peut-être même sera-t-il mort, lui aussi. D'ailleurs, je suppose que les types de son espèce vivent moins longtemps que nous autres. Peut-être n'est-il déjà plus de ce monde.

- Tu es un monstre... dit Tara d'un air dégoûté. Tu es encore plus néfaste et pourri que Voldemort lui-même.

Gerald Hargow se crispa.

- Je ne me ferais jamais à t'entendre prononcer son nom, grogna-t-il. Mais je te remercie du compliment.

- Je suppose que son retour n'éveille en toi aucune révolte ?

- Et pourquoi serait-ce le cas ? Ce sorcier ne m'est pas antipathique. Qu'il nous débarrasse donc des Sang de bourbe et des autres si ça l'amuse. Qu'il parvienne à ses fins ou qu'il soit contré m'est parfaitement égal, du moment qu'il ne touche pas à toi.

Il plissa alors les yeux et regarda Tara d'un air sévère.

- S'il apprend un jour qui tu es, d'une quelconque manière, il voudra te retrouver et se servir de toi.

Il s'approcha d'elle et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, pas après tout ce que j'ai fait pour t'avoir auprès de moi.

Il l'attrapa par la taille et voulut la serrer contre lui mais Tara le repoussa.

- Tu es ignoble !

- Sans aucun doute, mais nous avons conclu un pacte que tu te dois de tenir si tu ne veux pas être l'objet de la destruction de ceux que tu aimes. Si tu n'es pas à moi, tu ne seras à personne, ne me dis pas que tu l'as oublié...

Il la prit de nouveau dans ses bras et elle ne résista pas cette fois, mais elle semblait sur le point de vomir.

- Tu es ma femme, Tara Milten. Nous nous sommes mariés et nous formons un couple respectable, murmura Gerald Hargow en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi...

Il l'embrassa sur la bouche puis dans le cou en passant ses mains dans son dos alors qu'une larme mêlant la colère, le dégoût et la détresse roulait sur la joue de Tara.

Séléné avança d'un pas, comme si elle avait voulu se jeter sur Gerald Hargow mais, à ce moment, le décor s'effaça autour d'eux et ils se retrouvèrent dans les toilettes des filles.

Un silence lourd de malaise s'installa sur les quatre amis. Séléné était restée immobile en plein milieu de son mouvement et laissa retomber la main qu'elle avait avancée au bout de quelques secondes. Elle resta les yeux dans le vide un moment puis se tourna vers les autres.

- C'est quoi, cette histoire ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Sais pas... Je n'ai pas très bien compris.

- Au moins une chose, remarqua timidement Hermione, Tara Milten n'a pas épousé cet homme de son plein gré...

- Ouais, il semblerait bien, grogna Séléné.

Elle avait froncé les sourcils et la colère qui montait en elle était quasiment palpable.

- Je suis certaine qu'il s'agit de ma mère, dit-elle en serrant la broche dans sa main. Je le sais. Mais je sais aussi que cet homme n'est pas mon père. D'après ce qui ressortait de ce qu'on a vu, il aurait eu toutes les raisons de vouloir un enfant de Tara, alors il n'aurait eu aucun intérêt à m'abandonner.

- Il y a de fortes chances pour que tu sois née avant que Tara Milten ne se retrouve en Australie avec lui, acquiesça Hermione, la mine pensive. J'avoue que leur discussion m'intrigue, pourquoi Voldemort voudrait-il de cette femme avec lui ?

- C'est forcément en rapport avec l'arme qu'ils voulaient mettre au point au C.R.M., s'exclama Ron. Si Tara Milten était la seule à pouvoir continuer le projet, il devait y avoir une bonne raison.

Harry hocha la tête puis se tourna vers Séléné.

- Et maintenant ?

Elle réfléchit un instant et les regarda d'un air décidé.

- Maintenant, on va un peu oublier les rêves, décréta-t-elle fermement. Je recherchais ma mère et nous sommes tombés sur une affaire qui dépasse ce que nous imaginions, alors il n'est plus temps d'hésiter. De toute évidence, Voldemort ignore une chose capitale au sujet de Tara Milten, et si ça a tant d'importance pour Voldemort, alors ça en a pour nous, dans notre combat. Le temps est venu de mettre de côté les conseils que la femme m'avait donnés dans le rêve et de demander de l'aide aux autres.

- On va voir Dumbledore ? demanda Hermione.

Séléné secoua la tête.

- Non, on va faire ça un peu plus subtilement. On va commencer par demander à ceux qui étaient en même année d'étude que Tara s'ils la connaissaient.

- Et donc envoyer le courrier à Sirius et Lupin.

- Exactement, et pendant ce temps-là, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de me remettre au chant... Et puis, pour être franche, ajouta-t-elle en souriant, ça commençait à me manquer.

Harry, Ron et Hermione approuvèrent l'idée de Séléné et ils remontèrent rapidement à la tour Gryffondor pour écrire la lettre. Il fallut un bon moment pour qu'ils la finissent – entre autre parce qu'Hermione leur rappelait sans cesse qu'il fallait éviter de donner trop d'information dans un courrier qui pouvait être intercepté par Voldemort. Enfin, au bout de trois-quarts d'heure, Harry reposa sa plume et relut à voix basse.

_Salut Sirius,_

_Ça fait un petit moment que je ne t'ai plus écrit, alors je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je le fasse. J'espère que tout va bien pour toi, ainsi que pour Lupin._

_Ici, c'est le train-train habituel, entre les cours et le Quidditch, d'ailleurs il faudrait que tu voies notre nouveau batteur, c'est une fille géniale et qui sait vraiment jouer au Quidditch !_

_Elle s'appelle Séléné Hilton et – comment dire cela ? – enfin, nous nous entendons extrêmement bien...Elle vient de Beauxbâtons mais son histoire est assez hallucinante : une erreur administrative qui l'a envoyée à l'orphelinat alors qu'elle avait encore de la famille ! Heureusement que tout est arrangé, aujourd'hui, elle a même appris que sa mère – aujourd'hui décédée – faisait ses études en même temps que toi, Lupin et mes parents, c'est amusant non ? _

_En fait, vous l'avez peut-être connue, elle s'appelait Tara Milten. Séléné essaie d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ses parents, alors si vous la connaissiez, vous aurez peut-être des choses à lui apprendre à son sujet. (La tante de Séléné n'était pas à Poudlard en même temps que Tara, alors elle n'a pas grand-chose à lui dire...)_

_Bref, tout ça pour te présenter ma petite amie – Ouha ! Je l'ai dit...– et vous passer le bonjour, à toi et à Lupin. Hermione et Ron se joignent également à moi_

_Harry_

- Parfait, commenta Hermione d'un ton satisfait. Dans la mesure où on ne peut que nommer Tara Milten, autant dire clairement qu'on la pense morte, au cas où la lettre serait interceptée.

Séléné passa ses bras autour du cou de Harry en se plaçant derrière lui.

- Et très subtile manière d'annoncer à ton parrain et à son ami que nous sortons ensemble, remarqua-t-elle en souriant. J'ai hâte de les rencontrer, vous m'avez tellement parlé d'eux.

- Je suis persuadé que vous allez mutuellement vous adorer, répondit Harry en serrant la main de Séléné dans la sienne. Je vais l'emmener à Hedwige maintenant, il est encore temps.

- Et l'opération "reconnaissance vocale" débutera demain, ajouta Ron avec un grand sourire.

En se levant, le lendemain matin, Harry avait un étrange pressentiment. Ils avaient tout prévu, avec Ron, Hermione et Séléné, pour ce qu'ils se préparaient à faire et deux issues étaient possibles : soit il ne se passait rien et, auquel cas, ils s'étaient fait du cinéma, soit Dumbledore ou un autre professeur allait réagir et alors... Le pressentiment de Harry lui disait que c'était la seconde possibilité qui allait se produire, et il se sentait un peu nerveux à l'idée de ce qu'ils allaient découvrir.

En rejoignant Hermione et Séléné dans la salle commune, Harry devina que Séléné était aussi nerveuse que lui ; et même plus dans la mesure où ça la concernait directement.

- Prête pour le grand show ? demanda Ron en lui lançant un regard en coin.

- J'ai l'impression d'être une star qui revient après des années d'absence, répondit Séléné en souriant nerveusement. J'ai le trac, mais surtout par rapport à ce que ça va engendrer...

- Si tu ne te sens pas de... commença Hermione.

- Si ! assura vigoureusement Séléné. On a tourné autour du pot trop longtemps. C'est l'heure de l'entrée en scène, maintenant.

- Alors après vous, ma chère diva, dit Harry en esquissant une révérence à la sortie de la salle commune.

Ce matin-là ressemblait à tous les autres. Les élèves déjeunaient tranquillement, tout comme les professeurs, au bout de la salle. Une matinée banale et calme. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Séléné s'assirent en bout de table – à côté de Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan – et entamèrent leur petit numéro avec une certaine appréhension.

- Allez Séléné, dit Hermione d'une voix suppliante. Tu nous avais dit que tu le ferais.

- C'est vrai, tu as donné ta parole, confirma Ron.

- Pas ici, voyons !

- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Dean.

- Séléné nous a promis de nous faire entendre sa voix, expliqua Harry en souriant. Il paraît qu'elle chante très bien.

- C'est vrai ça ? demanda Dean en regardant Séléné. Oh si, allez, fais-nous entendre comment tu chantes.

Ça marchait. Seamus et Ginny se joignirent à Dean pour convaincre Séléné et – jouant parfaitement son rôle – elle finit par accepter.

- Bon, d'accord, mais ne vous moquez pas, hein ?

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma avant de regarder les autres d'un air interrogateur.

- Et vous voulez que je vous chante quoi ?

- T'as qu'à inventer une chanson où tu me déclares ta flamme, rigola Harry.

- Tiens, c'est une bonne idée, ça.

Harry la regarda avec des yeux ronds – ça ne faisait pas partie de l'idée ça !

- Hé ! Attends, c'était pour ri...

Mais Hermione lui fit signe de se taire alors que Séléné prenait une inspiration. Elle émit une note douce et agréable qui fit tourner la tête des élèves les plus proches avant de reprendre un ton au-dessus et de marquer une pause.

Elle chanta alors un accord magnifique qui emplit la Grande Salle, faisant taire les rumeurs des conversations alors que tout le monde tournait vers Séléné des yeux écarquillés. Harry en avait oublié la raison pour laquelle elle faisait ça et il se retrouva paralyser par la beauté et la puissance de sa voix.

_« Le temps avançait sans jamais s'arrêter, inexorablement emportée par sa course, tel un fétu de paille je me laissais entraîner... A quoi ça pouvait bien servir d'essayer de le défier ? Il suffisait de le prendre comme il venait et d'en profiter... Et un jour sur ma route, tu es apparu. Brusquement le cours du temps s'est arrêté et n'a plus laissé que nos deux cœurs s'enlacer... J'ai jamais eu peur du temps qui passait, j'm'en suis jamais vraiment inquiétée... Maintenant que tu es avec moi, je veux le sentir couler en moi, graver dans mon esprit les moindres secondes passées à tes côtés... »_

Elle émit une nouvelle note douce puis claqua dans ses mains et partit sur un rythme plus rapide et plus dynamique. Le sourire aux lèvres, Hermione se mit à battre la mesure et certains élèves la suivirent.

_« Juste pour toi, juste pour moi, juste pour ceux qui y croient... Juste pour toi, juste pour moi, à quoi ça sert d'se prendre la tête ? Je serais là, près toi, juste pour ce que tu es... Je me fous de tous ces fous qui trouvent des choses à redire... Je sais juste que c'est toi qui seras à mes côtés pour une bonne partie de l'éternité... Certains se moquent, certains n'y croient pas, ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, nous savons c'qu'il en est... J'ai jamais ressenti un truc pareil, mon corps me brûle, mon cœur bat la chamade, j'arrive plus vraiment à penser et je me fous de tout cela parce que c'est toi qui me l'insuffles... Je suis pas toi, tu n'es pas moi, mais ensemble nous marcherons dans la même direction... » _

Elle termina sur des vocalises puissantes et magnifiques qui achevèrent de pétrifier l'ensemble de l'assemblée. Séléné souffla de contentement.

- Wow ! Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais plus fait ça. Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ?

Ils la regardaient tous avec des yeux écarquillés et pas le moindre son ne venait troubler le silence de la Grande Salle. Hermione applaudit brusquement avec force.

- Félicitations !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements résonna alors dans la salle. Tout le monde s'y était mis et poussait des exclamations d'émerveillement – mais certains semblaient encore sous le choc de la voix de Séléné.

- Où t'as appris à chanter comme ça ?

- J'ai jamais entendu un truc pareil !

- On aurait dit une cantatrice !

- Tu devrais te convertir dans la chanson !

De nombreux élèves, toutes maisons confondues, s'étaient levés de table pour venir la féliciter et s'extasier. Elle paraissait un peu gênée et les remerciait timidement. Elle jeta à un moment donné un coup d'œil en direction d'Hermione, qui comprit et regarda la table des professeurs.

Certains commentaient avec étonnement et ravissement la performance de Séléné, mais pas tous... McGonagall tourna vers Dumbledore un visage mêlant l'incrédulité et la stupéfaction alors que le directeur lui-même regardait Séléné, les yeux plissés, une expression indéfinissable sur son visage. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de la réaction des professeurs Rogue et Distort ! Le premier semblait stupéfixé et le peu de couleur qu'il avait d'habitude avait totalement disparu alors qu'il fixait Séléné, les yeux exorbités. Fiona Distort tremblait de tous les membres de son corps, la respiration difficile, les larmes aux yeux, au bord de l'évanouissement. Hermione constata que Hagrid et le professeur Flitwick semblaient également avoir reçu un choc.

Elle croisa le regard de Harry, qui avait également remarqué la réaction des professeurs, et ils hochèrent la tête en même temps : leur hypothèse se confirmait.

Ils durent cependant attendre la fin de la journée et des cours pour que McGonagall les retiennent à leur dernier cours de la journée – qui était la Métamorphose. Lorsque tous les élèves furent sortis, elle posa sur Séléné un regard hésitant puis leur demanda de les suivre. Hermione remarqua que ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

Elle les mena jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore où ils retrouvèrent, en plus du directeur, Sirius et Lupin. Tous deux étaient visiblement nerveux et Harry cacha sa surprise de les trouver là.

Quand ils entrèrent, trois paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur eux puis sur Séléné. Il fallut un petit moment avant que Dumbledore ne fasse les présentations.

- Séléné, je te présente Remus Lupin et Sirius Black. Je suppose que tu as déjà entendu parler d'eux.

- Oui, Harry, Hermione et Ron m'ont mis au courant. Je suis contente de faire enfin votre connaissance, ajouta-t-elle en leur souriant.

- C'est réciproque, murmura Lupin.

Il observa son visage, plissa des yeux puis parut stupéfait.

- C'était tellement évident, balbutia-t-il.

- C'est pourtant vrai... remarqua Sirius. Si nous avions été là, à Noël...

- De quoi parlez-vous ? s'étonna Harry.

Mais Hermione avait compris.

- Vous l'avez connue ! Vous avez connue Tara Milten, c'est bien ça ?

Sirius la regarda un instant et hocha lentement la tête tandis que Lupin se laissait tomber sur une chaise, sans cesser de fixer Séléné. Elle se rendit compte de l'état dans lequel le souvenir de sa mère les plongeait et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Excusez-nous, dit-elle. Nous nous doutions un peu que vous la connaissiez mais nous ne savions pas comment aborder le sujet.

- Comment as-tu su, pour le chant ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passerait, mais c'est en rapport avec un avertissement que m'avait donné la voix du premier rêve que nous avions fait, moi et Harry.

- Alors tu ne sais pas pourquoi, lorsque tu as chanté, nous avons eu cette réaction...

- Tara avait la même voix que vous, expliqua tristement McGonagall. Un don extraordinaire dont vous avez visiblement hérité en totalité. D'habitude, ce genre de choses n'est pas forcément héréditaire mais... vous chantez exactement de la même façon.

Hermione hocha la tête et se tourna vers Lupin et Sirius.

- Et nous nous sommes rendus compte que Séléné et Tara avaient les mêmes yeux. Vous les avez reconnu, n'est-ce pas ? Vous deviez vraiment bien la connaître...

- Nous étions en même année, et à Gryffondor avec elle, expliqua Sirius. Et c'était une excellente amie à ta mère, Harry, une de ses meilleures amies...

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Vraiment ? Alors vous avez dû beaucoup la fréquenter, en septième année, lorsque mes parents se sont mis ensemble.

- Nous n'avons pas eu à attendre jusque là, remarqua Sirius en lançant un étrange regard à Lupin.

- Tara et moi sommes sortis ensemble à partir de la sixième année, expliqua Lupin d'une voix sourde.

Les regards des jeunes gens se tournèrent vers lui avec ahurissement.

- Vous étiez... commença Hermione sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

- Oui, soupira Lupin d'une voix morne. Et pourtant elle savait qui j'étais.

- Je croyais que seuls Sirius, mon père et Pettigrow étaient au courant, s'étonna Harry.

- Tara a toujours été... une exception. Elle a découvert que j'étais un loup-garou dés la première année, mais elle ne me l'a avoué que le jour où nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble.

Séléné ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda Lupin.

- V...Vous êtes un loup-garou ? balbutia-t-elle.

- Tu l'ignorais ?

- J'étais certain qu'on te l'avait dit, remarqua Harry.

- Non... non, vous ne me l'avez pas dit...

Une étrange expression s'était figée sur le visage de la jeune fille, on aurait dit qu'elle venait de se prendre une violente gifle.

- Au fait, et vous-mêmes, comment avez-vous découvert que Tara était ta mère ? demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

- Nous avons fait des recherches à partir d'un nom que Séléné possédait, expliqua Hermione. Lawill, qui était le nom de la mère de Tara, comme nous l'avons appris. On a interrogé certaines personnes et on a récupéré un objet qui avait appartenu à cette femme, une broche. Ensuite, nous avons utilisé le sortilège de recherche.

- QUOI ? Lupin avait brusquement tourné sa tête vers elle alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre d'un air absent. Il a fonctionné ?

- Euh... oui. C'est comme ça qu'on a compris que Tara devait être la mère de Séléné. On s'est servi de son sang pour le rituel.

- Les liens du sang amplifient le rituel, murmura Dumbledore.

- Et...vous avez vu Tara ? demanda Lupin, le souffle court.

Hermione raconta ce qu'ils avaient vu et entendu, parfois entrecoupée par des remarques de Ron ou de Harry. Séléné ne disait pas un mot, personne ne s'était vraiment rendu compte de l'expression étrange sur son visage depuis qu'elle savait que Lupin était un loup-garou. Un long silence suivit le discours d'Hermione.

- Connaissez-vous le nom de l'homme avec lequel était Tara ? demanda alors Dumbledore.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux autres, lui-même ne s'en souvenait absolument pas, mais Hermione plissa les yeux dans un effort de concentration.

- Elle a prononcé son nom en entier mais... C'était quelque chose comme Gérard Hago ou Hardow... Je ne me souv...

- Gerald Hargow ! s'exclama Lupin si brusquement qu'Hermione sursauta.

- Oui, c'est ça, répondit-elle en le regardant d'un air intrigué.

- Hargow, Hargow... répéta Sirius en plissant des yeux. Attends, c'était pas ce type qui était à Serdaigle, en même année que nous, quand nous étions à Poudlard ?

Lupin hocha la tête, la mine abasourdie.

- C'est lui. Il n'arrêtait pas de tourner autour de Tara, en septième année, mais elle ne pouvait pas le supporter.

- Je m'en rappelle parfaitement, remarqua Sirius en hochant la tête. C'était le seul élève de l'école que Tara n'aimait pas. Quand on sait comme elle était, on n'oublie pas ce genre de choses. Que ferait-elle avec lui ?

- Comme on vous l'a dit, elle ne semblait pas exactement ravie de se trouver là, rappela Harry.

- Mais Tara est vivante, remarqua Lupin dans un murmure. Elle est vivante et elle se trouve en Australie...

Lui et Sirius échangèrent un regard qui laissait penser qu'ils avaient eu la même idée, mais avant qu'ils aient pu l'exprimer, Dumbledore regarda Séléné d'un air intrigué.

- Alors Gerald Hargow serait ton père... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'aurait pas voulu de toi. Ça n'est pas vraiment logique.

- En fait... commença Hermione.

- Nous nous sommes posés la même question, la coupa brusquement Séléné. Mais sans trouver de réponses.

Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent des regards surpris mais n'osèrent pas contredire Séléné. Pourquoi ne leur disait-elle pas qu'ils ne pensaient pas que Hargow soit son père ?

- Ça a sûrement un rapport avec la disparition subite de Tara, remarqua McGonagall.

- Sans aucun doute, Minerva, et maintenant que nous savons où elle se trouve...

Il marqua une pause et se tourna vers Lupin et Sirius.

- Nous ne devons pas nous précipiter. Cette affaire est bien trop importante pour que nous ne prenions pas certaines précautions.

- Nous le savons, professeur, grogna Sirius.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que Tara Milten a de si particulier ? interrogea Hermione.

- Pour le moment, je ne peux rien vous révéler, répondit Dumbledore. Ceci est confidentiel depuis très longtemps.

Harry allait répliquer mais Séléné le devança.

- Vous devez savoir ce que vous faîtes, remarqua-t-elle en se forçant à sourire. Excusez-moi mais il faut que je règle certaines choses.

Et avant que qui que ce soit ait pu rien dire, elle sortit du bureau. Le moment de stupéfaction passé, Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup apprécié le fait que je sois un loup-garou, remarqua Lupin d'une voix qu'il tenta de rendre désinvolte.

- Séléné n'est pas comme ça ! s'exclama Harry.

- Je vais la rejoindre, dit Hermione en sortant du bureau, visiblement inquiète.

Une fois la porte refermée, Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore, la mine intriguée.

- Pour faire les recherches sur le nom de Lawill nous avons... enfin, nous nous sommes introduit dans la salle des archives qui se trouve derrière la Réserve.

Il s'interrompit, se demandant si Dumbledore allait les en réprimander.

- Je m'en doute bien. Comment auriez-vous fait sinon ?

- Nous avions trouvé le nom de la mère de Tara Milten mais nous n'avons pas trouvé le dossier de sa fille parmi les autres.

- C'est moi qui conserve ce dossier dans mon bureau – avec certains autres – mais je ne peux vous en donner la raison.

Harry hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il s'en doutait.

- Je vais devoir repartir, annonça Sirius. Je dois m'occuper de certaines choses pour l'Ordre, mais Remus va rester.

Celui-ci hocha la tête en souriant faiblement.

- Ça ne va pas plaire à tout le monde, c'est certain.

- Pourquoi restez-vous ? demanda Ron, intrigué.

- Une affaire confidentielle, comme toujours, soupira le sorcier.

Harry et Ron attendirent près d'une heure dans la salle commune que Séléné et Hermione reviennent. Séléné n'était visiblement pas dans son assiette et Hermione ne semblait pas très à l'aise non plus.

- Où étiez-vous passées ? demanda Harry en se levant du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis.

- Nous avons fait un tour dans le parc, répondit Hermione d'une manière évasive.

Séléné se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil laissé par Harry en poussant un soupir et regarda le feu d'un œil vide. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard interloqué.

- Séléné, tu es sûre que ça va ? s'inquiéta Harry en s'accroupissant à côté de son fauteuil et en lui prenant la main.

Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant et serra sa main dans la sienne.

- Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, avec ce qu'on vient d'apprendre... C'est assez ironique de penser que les personnes les plus proches de vous avaient la plupart des réponses à nos questions. Jamais plus je n'écouterai ce que me dit une voix sans savoir à qui elle appartient.

- Sage décision, remarqua Harry en roulant des yeux. Alors c'est sûr qu'il n'y a rien ?

Elle se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, mon amour, il n'y a aucun souci.

C'était la première fois que Séléné l'appelait ainsi et elle appuya ses mots d'un tel regard que Harry ne songea pas qu'il put y avoir réellement matière à s'inquiéter.

(à suivre...)


	17. I Quand on parle du loup

Bon, sur ce coup-là, la subtilité a pas été de mise, lol. Qui c'est qui a compris ? Tout le monde ? Tant pis, je me rattraperai au prochain chapitre sifflote

**Chapitre 15 : Quand on parle du loup...**

Ils croisèrent Lupin une semaine plus tard, alors qu'il revenait de la bibliothèque, et discutèrent un instant avec lui, dans une salle de classe vide. Ils purent ainsi avoir des nouvelles de Nora Stuborn, la photographe Moldue. Shacklebolt Kingsley était parvenu à se faire confier l'affaire en compagnie d'un Oubliator au service de Dumbledore. A eux deux, ils avaient pu convaincre Nora de faire croire que le sortilège d'amnésie soi-disant lancé par l'Oubliator avait fonctionné et avaient dit à Fudge que, de toute évidence la jeune fille avait – tout à fait par hasard – fait la rencontre d'un sorcier à la langue trop pendue et adepte des cafés moldus mais dont elle ne pouvait donner ni le nom, ni la description. Le ministère ayant d'autres chats à fouetter que celui-là, il s'était contenté de cette explication et avait laissé repartir Nora, certain qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien. L'ordre du Phénix ayant également des problèmes plus importants à régler, ils ne veillaient sur Nora que d'un œil mais Lupin, comme beaucoup d'autres, doutait qu'elle en resterait là.

Il leur annonça ensuite que Sirius devait repasser à Poudlard d'ici la fin de la semaine.

- Il doit venir vérifier certaines choses avec Dumbledore et, si vous voulez, vous pourrez le voir après. Fiona a accepté de prêter son bureau. Vous n'aurez qu'à faire comme si vous vouliez lui poser des questions pour l'examen.

- Fiona ? répéta Harry, déconcerté.

- Fiona Distort, votre professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Elle fait partie de l'ordre depuis qu'elle est revenue de France – où elle avait déménagé – avec son petit garçon. Elle était en même année que nous, à Gryffondor.

Harry se souvint alors de la réaction du professeur lorsque Séléné avait chanté et la comprit mieux : elle avait dû très bien connaître Tara Milten si elles avaient toutes deux été dans la même maison, à la même époque.

Hermione et Séléné s'étaient montrées peu causantes en présence de Lupin. A deux ou trois reprises, Séléné avait été sur le point de dire quelque chose mais elle s'était retenue et personne, à part Hermione, ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

Le jour de la rencontre Gryffondor–Serdaigle était arrivé. Il s'agissait du dernier match de la saison et, s'ils voulaient remporter la coupe, les Gryffondor devaient arriver vainqueurs de la rencontre avec cent vingt points d'avance sur les Serdaigle (ceux-ci avaient en effet remporté leurs deux précédents matchs haut la main).

Le duo formé par Séléné et Sarah restait l'arme secrète de l'équipe. Personne ne savait ce que valait réellement le nouveau batteur de Gryffondor et, malgré la popularité de Séléné, peu d'élèves croyaient qu'elle pouvait être une bonne joueuse.

Les capitaines des équipes se serrèrent la main et les joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs. Harry lança un coup d'œil vers Cho, qui détourna le regard dés que leurs yeux se croisèrent. De toute évidence, elle lui en voulait toujours, mais Harry se rendit compte que cela lui importait totalement aujourd'hui.

- Le match commence ! s'exclama July Marden avec enthousiasme. Je vous rappelle que cette rencontre va nous révéler si Séléné Milten a mérité sa place dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Vas-y Séléné ! On est avec toi ! Pour le moment, Serdaigle est à l'attaque !

- Bradley semble en super forme aujourd'hui, remarqua Stephen Gatry. Regardez-le filer entre les joueurs de Gryffondor ! Il passe Dean Thomas... Katie Bell... Ginn... Non ! Superbe manœuvre de Ginny Weasley qui parvient à récupérer le souafle et renverse le jeu !

- Elle est rapide ! La voilà devant les buts de Serdaigle ET... Pas de chance, gémit July, le gardien de Serdaigle rattrape et renvoie à... Wahow ! Bravo Séléné ! Un cognard justement renvoyé et une balle perdue pour Serdaigle !

- Que récupère Katie Bell ! Elle l'envoie à Dean Thomas et dix points pour Gryffondor !

- Magnifique attaque ! s'écria July. Et félicitations Séléné, j'ai l'impression que ce match nous réserve des surprises ! Et c'est Gambler qui part à l'attaque pour Serdaigle !

Harry observait le match avec un immense sentiment de fierté. Séléné ne restait pas inactive dans son coin tandis que les poursuiveurs menaient une lutte acharnée pour marquer des points. Elle se trouvait toujours sur la trajectoire d'un cognard pour le renvoyer vers le Serdaigle tenant le souafle sans jamais manquer son coup. Ses efforts combinés à ceux de Sarah donnaient l'avantage aux Gryffondor, qui gardaient le souafle bien plus longtemps que leurs adversaires.

Néanmoins, les Serdaigle possédaient une excellente équipe et, au bout d'une demi heure de jeu, le score était de soixante à cinquante en faveur des Gryffondor. Harry se rendait bien compte que les poursuiveurs de Serdaigle étaient plus endurants que ceux de son équipe, aussi chercha-t-il avec encore plus d'attention le Vif d'or. Cho ne cessait de lui couper sa trajectoire pour le déstabiliser. Agacé, Harry donna une poussée d'accélération à son balai pour se retrouver bien au-dessus du terrain, en toute tranquillité pour chercher le Vif.

Il vit Bradley fonçait vers les buts de Gryffondor, extrêmement bien placé pour marquer sans trop être dérangé. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Séléné frapper dans un cognard, mais elle était placée de telle sorte qu'il lui était impossible d'atteindre Bradley... Elle avait dévié le cognard droit sur Sarah, qui lui décocha un puissant coup de batte, le renvoyant en plein dans le ventre du poursuiveur et sauvant ces dix points.

Des cris d'admiration et des acclamations tonitruantes s'élevèrent jusqu'à Harry pour applaudir la manœuvre combinée des deux batteurs.

- J'ai bien l'impression qu'on vient de se trouver un duo de choc ! rugit July Marden d'une voix surexcitée.

- Les supporter sont survoltés ! s'exclama Stephen Gatry, dont le ton de la voix montrait qu'il était impressionné. Chapeau bas à vous deux, les filles ! Mais le match n'est pas fini et c'est Katie Bell qui s'élance à l'assaut des buts !

Un instant, Harry et Séléné se regardèrent. La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire radieux et il aperçut le Vif d'or juste à côté d'elle. De toute évidence, Cho l'avait aussi repéré car elle fonça droit sur la Gryffondor, en même temps que Harry.

Séléné décrocha pour leur laisser le champ libre mais le Vif la suivit et Cho, en voulant l'attraper, faillit donner un coup de poing à Séléné. Par réflexe, la Gryffondor avait levé sa main pour se protéger, repoussant la main de Cho du Vif et celle-ci, emportée dans son élan, dut faire un grand virage pour revenir vers Séléné. Mais Harry arriva à ce moment en piqué et attrapa le Vif d'or alors qu'un vent de folie se déchaînait dans les gradins rouge et or.

- Cent cinquante points pour Gryffondor ! On gagne la coupe ! On gagne la coupe ! On la gagne pour la troisième fois !

Euphorique, July Marden attrapa Stephen Gatry par la nuque et lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres avant de recommencer à sauter sur place tout en saluant les joueurs – alors que son co-commentateur ne semblait pas très bien comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

L'équipe alla recevoir la coupe d'argent des mains de Dumbledore et Katie la passa à Sarah et Séléné pour qu'elles la présentent toutes deux à leurs supporters. Ron donna un coup de coude à Harry et désigna les Serpentard, qui semblaient dégoûtés. Il leva la main et leur indiqua le chiffre trois avant de lever un quatrième doigt pour bien leur montrer qu'ils gagneraient de nouveau l'an prochain.

Sous les rires, les félicitations et les cris de joie, les Gryffondor rentrèrent au château et la fête dura une bonne partie de la nuit. Tous les joueurs avaient été excellents dans ce match et on parlait déjà de ce qu'allait donner cette équipe l'an prochain – malgré le départ de Katie, qui laisserait une place de poursuiveur vacante.

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Séléné étaient assis au bord du lac. Harry avait passé un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et ils regardaient le miroitement du soleil dans l'eau sans se soucier de rien... ou plutôt, presque rien.

- Harry ? Est-ce que tu crois que...

Elle hésita un instant puis reprit.

- Penses-tu que, le jour où je pourrai enfin rencontrer Tara Milten, elle acceptera le fait que je n'ai pas besoin de mère ? Je ne veux pas dire que je n'ai pas envie de la connaître, mais je ne pense pas que je pourrai un jour la considérer plus que comme... un parent éloigné.

- Ça ne sera sûrement pas facile, remarqua Harry après un instant de réflexion, mais l'essentiel, c'est que vous puissiez être ensemble, non ? Et puis, si on arrive à la ramener en Angleterre, elle retrouvera tous ses anciens amis, alors elle ne sera jamais seule.

Il lui caressa les cheveux en souriant.

- Ne regarde pas trop loin dans l'avenir, tu verras bien ce qu'il en sera lorsque ça arrivera.

- Tu as raison, murmura Séléné.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence pendant lequel Harry continua de caresser le bout des cheveux de Séléné puis elle se tourna vers lui, l'air déterminé.

- Il faut que je parle à Dumbledore et à Remus Lupin.

- Sirius doit venir aujourd'hui, je suppose qu'ils vont se réunir dans le bureau de Dumbledore, mais pourquoi veux-tu leur parler ? s'étonna Harry.

- Parce que j'ai compris quelque chose de... très important, la première fois que j'ai rencontré Sirius et Remus. Quelque chose de vraiment très important...

Séléné n'apporta aucune précision à Harry et il n'en demanda pas, comprenant qu'elle ne voulait pas s'attarder sur le sujet. Ils remontèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et durent attendre deux heures avant d'être certains que Sirius était arrivé. Entre temps, Ron et Hermione les avaient rejoint et Séléné estima préférable que tous trois l'accompagnent chez Dumbledore. Harry remarqua qu'Hermione savait ce qu'avait Séléné et sa curiosité s'en trouva renforcée.

Ils allèrent trouver McGonagall dans son bureau.

- Excusez-nous de vous déranger professeur, mais il faudrait que j'aille dans le bureau du directeur, maintenant.

Le professeur McGonagall regarda Séléné par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Vous savez qu'il est occupé en ce moment, il me semble.

- Justement, ce que j'ai à dire, ce n'est pas à lui mais à tous ceux qu'il rencontre en ce moment. Je vous assure que c'est important.

Le professeur hésita encore mais Séléné semblait si sérieuse qu'elle finit par se lever pour les mener au bureau de Dumbledore. En plus de Sirius et Lupin, M. Weasley était également présent et il regarda avec surprise son fils et ses amis lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

- Je suis désolée de vous déranger, professeur Dumbledore, mais miss Hilton a insisté pour vous parler.

Il hocha la tête et regarda Séléné d'un air un peu inquiet.

- Tu as des soucis ?

Harry remarqua que Séléné était devenue un peu pâle. Elle secoua la tête.

- Des ennuis, non, plutôt une sorte de secret. Il y a une chose dont je ne vous ai pas parlé, professeur, je suis convaincue que Gerald Hargow n'est pas mon père.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Au départ, rien de particulier sinon une intime conviction et l'invraisemblance qu'Hargow ait voulu m'abandonner, mais ensuite...

Elle lança à Lupin un regard en biais et prit une inspiration légèrement tremblante.

- Ensuite j'ai pu mettre en relation divers éléments et j'en suis arrivé à une conclusion dont je suis certaine à quatre vingt dix-neuf pour cent. Je... Je suis désolée.

- Désolée de quoi ? demanda M. Weasley, aussi désorienté que les autres.

Séléné regarda Lupin.

- J'ai toute les raisons de penser que... vous êtes mon père, M. Lupin.

Un silence stupéfait accueillit ses paroles. Lupin devint aussi blanc qu'un linge et dut se retenir à une chaise.

- Q... quoi ? Tu... C'est imp... impossible, voyons, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Je... Tara a disparu bien avant que... et...

Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise, le corps tremblant.

- Enfin miss Hilton, vous déraisonnez, s'exclama McGonagall. Vous ne pouvez pas annoncer cela de cette manière sans avoir des certitudes que...

- Mais j'en ai, murmura Séléné. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, l'empathie n'a pas été la seule de mes caractéristiques. J'ai un odorat et une ouïe bien plus développés que chez les autres personnes et j'entends même les ultrasons. En plus, les nuits de pleine lune, la veille et le lendemain, je déborde d'énergie, je suis incapable de dormir et j'ai besoin de bouger, je suis tellement énervée qu'il m'est déjà arrivé de ne pas me rendre compte de ce que je faisais ou disais. Avant, je ne comprenais pas, et puis, quand j'ai appris l'existence des loups-garous, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais du sang de loup dans les veines. Cette théorie n'est absolument pas absurde : Tara Milten est partie d'Angleterre au mois de décembre, soit près de huit mois avant ma naissance, elle devait alors ignorer qu'elle était enceinte... Je le sais et je le sens : vous êtes mon père.

Lupin regardait Séléné sans paraître la voir et il avait secoué la tête de tout le temps de ses explications. Harry n'en croyait pas non plus ses oreilles : il n'aurait jamais pensé à cela.

- Mais je... Tu... bafouilla Lupin. Les... les loups-garous... Personne ne sait si nous pouvons avoir des enfants... Certaines études ont montré que non...

- Ce qu'il y a, surtout, c'est qu'il n'existe pas beaucoup de loups-garous qui parviennent à entretenir des relations étroites avec quelqu'un, se risqua Hermione.

De nouveau, Lupin fixa Séléné puis une larme coula sur sa joue et il enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

- C'est un miracle, sanglota-t-il, mais c'est tellement injuste... tellement injuste...

Sirius lui pressa l'épaule en tentant de le réconforter mais lui-même semblait ne toujours pas en revenir. Séléné hésita quelques secondes puis s'approcha de Lupin et lui attrapa les mains pour qu'il la regarde.

- Oui c'est injuste. Injuste que les choses se soient passées ainsi, que je n'ai pas pu grandir avec vous et ma mère, c'est aussi injuste que toutes ses vies brisées par Voldemort et sa folie... Mais, contrairement aux autres, nous avons la chance d'être encore en vie et de pouvoir apprendre à nous connaître. Ça sera sûrement difficile et... pardonnez-moi, mais ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de souhaiter avoir des parents pour veiller sur moi, cependant ça ne change rien au fait que vous soyez mon père. Ce lien du sang est d'autant plus important dans notre cas que vous êtes un loup-garou et que je sais que j'ai hérité de vous certainement plus que nous ne pourrions l'imaginer... A quoi bon nous retourner vers le passé ?

Lupin passa une main sur son visage pour sécher ses larmes et adressa un faible sourire à Séléné.

- C'est pourtant vrai que les enfants ont toujours quelque chose à apprendre à leurs parents... dit-il d'une voix rauque. Tu as raison, bien sûr.

Elle lui sourit à son tour en hochant la tête, puis elle se tourna vers Dumbledore.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à la situation et je me suis dit qu'il devait y avoir une raison pour que moi et Harry soyons liés en rapport avec l'amitié de nos parents.

Dumbledore plissa des yeux en réfléchissant.

- Ce n'est certainement pas une coïncidence, remarqua-t-il.

- A croire que le destin s'acharne sur les descendants, dit soudain Sirius en tentant un brin d'humour.

- Le destin ? répéta Harry en le regardant avec étonnement.

- C'est vrai qu'on ne vous a jamais parlé de ça, se souvint Sirius. On a fait une découverte amusante lorsque nous étions en septième année : nos baguettes contenaient chacune un crin ayant appartenu à la même licorne. La mienne, celle de Remus, de tes parents, Harry, et celle de Tara. On a souvent rigolé avec ça par la suite, en disant que nous étions destinés à nous rencontrer. Mais bon, c'était une blague.

- Pour Tara, ça ne l'était pas, remarqua Lupin à voix basse.

- C'est vrai, confirma Sirius, elle voulait à tout prix que, s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à l'un d'entre nous, les autres conservent sa baguette, et elle y tenait.

- Vous avez toujours les baguettes de mes parents ? s'étonna Harry.

- C'est moi qui les ai conservé, expliqua Dumbledore, mais je vais les remettre à Sirius pour qu'il les place au Square Grimmaurd. Après tout, Harry, tu as le droit de les voir autant qu'il te plaira et elles te seront plus accessibles au quartier de l'ordre, mais il ne faudra pas que tu les en sortes.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Nous avons des raisons de penser – d'après ce que pouvait nous en dire Tara – que nos baguettes avaient une certaine importance, dit Sirius en haussant les épaules. Je ne crois pas que ce soit vrai mais, tant qu'à faire, je préférerai qu'il n'arrive rien aux baguettes de James et de Lily, toute recommandation mise à part. Et puis maintenant que...

Il regarda tour à tour Lupin et Séléné sans continuer sa phrase.

- Maintenant que nous savons que Séléné est ma fille, termina Lupin, la théorie de Tara apparaît plus vraisemblable qu'avant.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Séléné insista pour discuter souvent avec Lupin. Il n'était pas rare de les voir marcher dans le parc, en grande conversation, parfois pendant des heures. Lupin semblait encore sonné par la nouvelle, à l'inverse de Séléné, qui revenait à chaque fois de ces tête-à-tête avec un immense sourire aux lèvres et un débordement d'amour à offrir à Harry.

- C'est étrange, lui dit-elle un jour qu'ils se trouvaient dans la salle commune en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione. Après tout, il y a deux semaines, je ne connaissais pas du tout Remus, et aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression de ne l'avoir jamais vraiment quitté, comme si nous n'avions finalement jamais été vraiment loin l'un de l'autre. Je me sens bien quand je parle avec lui.

- Ça viendrait de votre sang de loup que ça ne m'étonnerait pas, remarqua Hermione en ouvrant son livre de Métamorphose pour y vérifier une information. J'ai lu quelque chose à ce sujet, mais ça concernait les sylphes. Ces créatures restent systématiquement en contact avec les gens qu'ils rencontrent, et à plus forte raison ceux de leur famille. C'est une sorte d'intuition magique qui les lit.

- Oui... remarqua Séléné, la mine pensive. C'est peut-être ça...

- Au fait, en parlant de ça...

Hermione avait relevé la tête de son devoir de Métamorphose et regardait Séléné avec gravité.

- Je comprends que tu veuilles connaître mieux Lupin, mais les autres élèves commencent à se poser des questions, à vous voir sans cesse ensemble. Je me demande si vous ne devriez pas être plus prudents. Après tout, il faut que ta couverture de Séléné Hilton tienne encore.

- Tu te casses la tête pour rien, s'exaspéra Ron. Il faut toujours que tu trouves le moyen de rendre la situation plus compliquée qu'elle n'est en réalité.

- C'est ce genre de chose qui peut tout changer ! répliqua sèchement Hermione.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, Hermione, assura Séléné, mais tu te trompes. Tu te doutes bien que Dumbledore y a pensé. Nous en avons discuté et il a reconnu qu'il n'y aurait pas de réels problèmes à ce que les gens sachent la vérité.

- Pourquoi pense-t-il ça ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Je laisse ses intuitions à Dumbledore, répondit Séléné en souriant.

- Sans doute, mais mis à part ta couverture, je ne suis pas sûr que tous les élèves de Poudlard seraient contents de connaître tes origines, remarqua Harry en grimaçant. Beaucoup ont aimé son enseignement, mais les préjugés sur les loups-garous...

Le visage de Séléné s'éclaira soudain.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry, surpris.

- Je viens de me rappeler un rêve d'enfance, et j'ai bien envie de le réaliser.

Elle se leva de son fauteuil et siffla pour attirer l'attention des élèves rassemblés dans la salle commune. Du fait des révisions pour les examens qui se rapprochaient à grands pas, ils étaient nombreux et levèrent des regards surpris vers Séléné.

- J'avais envie de partager avec le plus grand nombre possible une chose incroyable qui m'est arrivée, s'exclama-t-elle.

Hermione poussa un faible gémissement et Harry la vit secouer la tête frénétiquement de droite à gauche, comme pour supplier Séléné de ne pas aller plus loin.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Dean, curieux.

- J'ai retrouvé mon père, qu'on croyait mort.

- Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama Seamus, les yeux écarquillés.

- Heureusement non ! L'homme qui est mort avec ma mère n'était pas mon père, mais mon véritable père ignorait totalement mon existence. C'est un sacré hasard qui nous a réuni.

- C'est génial ! dit Ginny en souriant. Mais ça doit être un peu étrange, non ?

- Assez, oui, mais je m'y fais... En fait, je crois que la plupart d'entre vous le connaissent.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Dean. C'est un des profs ?

- Plus maintenant. Il s'agit de Remus Lupin.

Durant un temps qui parut interminable, personne ne prononça le moindre mot. Les réactions allaient de l'incompréhension, pour les élèves qui n'étaient pas encore en quatrième année et n'avaient pas connu Lupin, à la stupeur et la frayeur pour les autres.

- M... m...mais tu... bafouilla Seamus, la voix tremblante. Lupin était... C'est...

Séléné éclata de rire.

- Je sais bien que Lupin est un loup-garou, Seamus, dit-elle.

Cette fois, les élèves de première, seconde et troisième année poussèrent de petits cris de peur, l'air horrifié.

- Alors toi aussi, tu... commença Seamus en se reculant d'un pas.

- Tu crois pas que ça se saurait si j'étais un loup-garou ? remarqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je te rappelle que c'était la pleine lune, la nuit où on a fait la fête pour notre victoire sur les Serpentard.

Incrédules, les autres élèves échangèrent des regards et Dean hocha la tête en souriant.

- C'est pourtant vrai ! Wahow ! C'est hallucinant ce truc ! Y'a qu'à toi que ça peut arriver des trucs de ce genre, mais dis-moi...

Rassurés sur l'état de Séléné, ses condisciples l'entourèrent pour lui poser des questions. Souriant, Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

- Fais pas cette tête-là, lui dit-il gentiment. Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut faire.

- Et moi je dis que c'était une très mauvaise idée, répondit Hermione, visiblement peu rassurée.

Ginny les regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous le saviez ?

- Bien sûr qu'on le savait, répondit Ron comme une évidence.

- Eh bien, merci, vous auriez pu me le dire, remarqua sa sœur avant de s'éloigner, la tête haute, d'un pas indigné.

La nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre et, bientôt, tout le collège fut au courant pour des relations de parenté entre Lupin et Séléné. Harry finit par trouver qu'Hermione n'avait pas tort mais Séléné le rassura en lui faisant remarquer que cela donnait ainsi une excellente raison à Lupin d'être venu à Poudlard, car, depuis son arrivée, les élèves qui le croisaient dans les couloirs s'étaient souvent demandés ce qu'il était revenu faire ici.

(à suivre....)

Gniark, Gniark ! J'aime le chapitre qui suit. Mais je vous conseille d'attacher vos ceintures si vous ne voulez pas être éjectés lors du virage à 180°...

(Tiré du _Manuel du parfait auteur sadique_... ;-) )


	18. I Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

**Godric2 **: lol, merci bcp de me faire de la pub Godric, c'est vrai que je me sens un peu abandonnée... mdr ! Enfin bon, ça me fait chaud au cœur que tu me dises qu'elle est géniale.

Whaaa ! Arrête ! Je sais plus où me mettre !!! Bon, côté imagination, disons que je fais de mon mieux, lol, et pour l'intrigue... ben lis d'abord ce chapitre, on verra bien ce que tu en dis. Et puis j'ai souvent tendance à privilégier l'histoire en elle-même (ses faits) que l'intrigue (disons qu'il s'agit là de ma petite difficulté en écriture ;-) )

Ça me rassure pour les chansons, mais je préfère nettement celle que j'ai écrite pour la septième année (enfin, tu verras par toi-même quand le chapitre de la rentrée sera là lol)

Euh... là, j'avoue que j'ai pas tout compris de ce que tu m'as dit par rapport au miroir de Parenze et à Séléné et Harry, lol, mais bon, tu verras bien par la suite. En effet, il est un peu tôt pour comprendre ce qu'est réellement ce miroir (en fait, ça va prendre toute l'histoire lol) mais rassure toi, d'ici le second chapitre de la septième année, vous saurez de quoi il s'agit réellement.

Ouf ! Ta review était longue, ça fait plaisir :-D Je te laisse goûter à ce chapitre.

**Dji **: Ben non, ce serait pas drôle de mettre la suite d'un seul coup lol. Et puis là, pour ces deux chapitres, j'ai une raison de le faire parce que je veux absolument vos réactions !!! Et puis attends d'être à la fin de ce chapitre et imagine ce qu'ont dû endurer ceux du premier site où je l'ai fait paraître, puiske là, ils devaient vraiment attendre entre chaque chapitre ! Là, j'étais vraiment sadique ;-D

Whow ! On peut dire qu'ils m'auront donné du fil à retordre, ces chapitres 16 et 17 !) Bon, j'espère que ces deux chapitres sont bien, j'ai eu du mal à les écrire et je ne sais pas si ça se ressent, j'attends votre avis !

**Chapitre 16 : Tel est pris qui croyait prendre**

La vie à Poudlard aurait pu être parfaite en ce début juin. Malgré les examens qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus, cette perspective se trouvait effacée par les révisions sous le soleil, celles que leur donnait le professeur Distort sous forme de jeu et le bonheur de Séléné d'avoir enfin découvert l'identité de ses deux parents, tout était parfait et le vent chaud qui soufflait dans le parc semblait vouloir entraîner Harry dans ce torrent de bonne humeur.

Malheureusement, les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples. Loin d'être serein, un sentiment d'inquiétude ne cessait de s'accroître en Harry. Sa cicatrice avait recommencé à le piquer depuis quelques jours et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Voldemort se préparait à agir d'une quelconque manière. Il avait fait part de ses appréhensions à ses amis et Hermione lui avait immédiatement recommandé d'aller en parler à Dumbledore. Mais cela semblait inutile car ils ne tardèrent pas à se rendre compte que les professeurs McGonagall, Distort et Rogue, ainsi que Lupin, devenaient de plus en plus nerveux au fil des jours.

C'est avec un sentiment de malaise que les quatre amis passèrent leurs examens. A plus forte raison pour Harry qui remarqua un étrange changement dans l'attitude de Séléné. Elle devenait distante et ne suivait plus vraiment les conversations, il lui arrivait de disparaître pendant un moment et répondait toujours de manière évasive lorsque Harry lui demandait où elle était et il remarqua également qu'il lui arrivait souvent d'observer les professeurs pendant de longs moments, comme si elle réfléchissait à quelque chose.

Leur dernier examen était celui d'occlumancie. Alors qu'il écrivait une réponse à une question, Harry se figea soudain et leva la tête vers le professeur Fierdevis. Les événements s'étaient enchaînés d'une telle manière qu'il avait complètement oublié le phénomène qui se produisait avec le Legilimens, mais comment le professeur aurait-il pu ne plus s'en souvenir ? Fierdevis ne lui avait plus rien demandé depuis la rentrée des vacances de Noël, ce qui remontait à loin, Dumbledore lui avait-il demandé de ne plus s'en inquiéter ? Mais celui-ci ignorait que le sort se transférait de Harry à Séléné et vice-versa, sinon il leur en aurait parlé. Son sentiment de malaise monta encore d'un cran : il sentait qu'une chose terrible allait se produire sans parvenir à déterminer quoi.

Alors que lui, Ron et Hermione remontaient à la tour Gryffondor, après leur examen, le professeur McGonagall les rattrapa.

- Potter, veuillez me suivre, je vous prie, dit-elle sans donner plus d'explications.

Hermione et Ron les regardèrent partir avec inquiétude, ayant remarqué la gravité qui se peignait sur le visage du professeur. Elle le conduisit jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, où Séléné se trouvait déjà. M. Weasley, Lupin, le professeur Distort et Sirius étaient également présents. Tous semblaient extrêmement tendus.

- Harry, commença le professeur Dumbledore, ce que j'ai à te demander est assez délicat. Avant toute chose, je veux que tu sois conscient d'une chose : le choix ne revient qu'à toi et, si tu souhaites refuser, personne ne t'en tiendra grief.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Voldemort ?

- Non, du moins pas encore. Je suppose que tu te souviens de la protection dont t'a parlé M. Weasley ?

Harry hocha prudemment la tête.

- Si Voldemort n'a rien tenté jusqu'alors, c'est qu'il n'était encore certain de rien en ce qui concernait cette protection sauf une chose qu'un de ses Mangemorts lui a apprise au début de l'été dernier : ce moyen contient une telle puissance que son utilisation avait été réglementée lors de la première guerre comme ultime recours. Personne ne devait sans servir tant que la situation avait encore une chance d'évoluer. A une époque, nous avons failli l'utiliser, mais j'ai moi-même mis fin à la procédure lorsque Sibylle Trelawney a fait cette prophétie, à ton sujet et celui de Voldemort. Il s'est avéré que j'ai eu raison puisque Voldemort a été repoussé. Le remède aurait fait plus de mal que de bien.

- Vous êtes en possession d'un moyen de défense dont vous ne pouvez pas vous servir ? demanda Harry, incrédule.

- Le ministère opérant lors de la première guerre avait fait plus que supplier nos alliés de leur offrir cette protection et ils avaient fini par accepter sous réserve de cette réglementation, expliqua M. Weasley. La situation était très différente à cette époque, car le conseil royal de nos alliés était différent de celui d'aujourd'hui. L'actuelle reine doute fortement des capacités des sorciers dans ce domaine aussi a-t-elle décrété que seuls ceux de sa race auraient le droit d'utiliser cette protection et c'est la raison pour laquelle ils doivent nous rejoindre d'ici quelques mois.

- Pour en revenir à Voldemort, poursuivit Dumbledore, un espion à notre service nous a récemment appris qu'il avait décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il a fini par comprendre que nous n'oserions pas nous servir de ce moyen de défense et a maintenant récupéré assez de forces pour reprendre son combat. Et nous avons trouvé un moyen de l'éviter.

- Personne n'y était parvenu la première fois, remarqua Harry, perplexe.

- La première fois, Voldemort ignorait tout de la protection et il ne souhaitait pas ardemment te retrouver, répondit Dumbledore. Harry, ce que je vais te demander est très dangereux et, s'il y avait une autre solution, je t'assure que jamais nous ne tenterions cela. Nous comptons attirer Voldemort dans un piège, mais la possibilité de s'accaparer la protection ne serait pas une raison suffisante pour l'attirer à nous.

- Vous voudriez que je serve d'appât ? demanda très lentement Harry.

- Ne te sens pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit, intervint Sirius d'une voix tendue. On saura bien se débrouiller en cas.

Il semblait nerveux et inquiet mais Harry secoua la tête d'un air incrédule en le regardant.

- Tu rigoles ? Il faut arrêter Voldemort coûte que coûte et si pour cela je dois jouer le rôle d'un leurre, eh bien qu'il en soit ainsi ! Le plus important, c'est de mettre la main sur Voldemort, et c'est une chose qui me tient autant à cœur qu'à vous !

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- Je me doutais que tu accepterais, dit-il d'une voix pourtant teintée d'amertume. Lupin, je vous charge des plans. Tonks, Dedalus Diggle et Kingsley vont nous retrouver là-bas. Moi, Sirius, Arthur et les autres, nous attendrons de l'autre côté du hall, juste avant la salle de la protection. Séléné restera avec vous, Lupin, son pouvoir d'empathie pourra vous être utile.

Harry se tourna vers Séléné d'un air anxieux, pas vraiment d'accord avec le fait qu'elle doive également risquer d'être blessée ou pire. Elle avait une mine sombre et aigre mais dés qu'elle se rendit compte que Harry la regardait, elle lui adressa un sourire à mi chemin entre l'inquiétude et l'assurance.

- Comment les choses vont-elles se dérouler ? demanda Harry à Dumbledore.

- Une fois les plans à l'intérieur du bâtiment, Voldemort pourra entrer à son tour, et nous le prendront en souricière. Il ne peut entrer dans la salle de la protection s'il n'est pas lui-même en possession des plans.

- Et il ne les aura pas, assura Lupin avec vigueur.

- Mais... euh... Pourquoi ne pas plutôt accomplir ce stratagème avec de faux plans et dans un autre bâtiment que le bon ?

- Non, Harry, Voldemort ne se laissera pas avoir. Il n'aura aucun doute lorsqu'il saura où nous nous trouvons qu'il s'agit bien du bon endroit. Pour l'attirer dans notre piège, il va falloir jouer carte sur table. C'est risqué mais il faut que ça marche. Minerva, je vous charge de veiller sur le collège. Je sais que vous auriez voulu vous joindre à nous mais nous ne pouvons nous permettre de laisser Poudlard sans surveillance.

Le professeur McGonagall, qui s'était apprêtée à répliquer quelque chose, referma la bouche et se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation.

Pour sortir du château, ils empruntèrent un passage secret dissimulé derrière l'armoire où reposaient tous les objets magiques argentés de Dumbledore. Après une descente en pente raide et un certain moment de marche dans un couloir à peine assez grand pour laisser passer une personne ils ressortirent non loin du terrain de Quidditch, en lisière de la Forêt interdite.

- Nous allons utiliser les sombrals pour nous rendre à Londres, déclara Dumbledore en montrant les sept montures.

En observant les autres, Harry remarqua que tous, hormis Séléné, étaient capables de les voir. Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Il fait encore jour, les Moldus vont nous repérer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Harry, ils ne nous verront pas. Aide donc Séléné à monter sur celui-ci. Je vais vous guider, vos sombrals me suivront.

- Excusez-moi mais de quoi êtes-vous en train de parler ? demanda Séléné en plissant des yeux.

- Seuls les gens qui ont vu la mort peuvent voir les sombrals, expliqua Harry.

Séléné cligna des yeux, incrédule.

- Vous avez vraiment de drôles de bestioles dans le coin, grommela-t-elle.

Avant de partir, Dumbledore leva sa baguette et décrivit un large geste de son bras. Harry eut l'impression qu'une décharge le parcourait et, lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui, il se rendit compte que les autres avaient disparu.

- Les sombrals sauront me voir, assura Dumbledore, dont la voix provenait d'un espace vide, non loin de Harry.

Alors que son sombral déployait les ailes pour décoller et qu'il entendait les autres faire de même, Harry prit parfaitement conscience de la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore était le seul sorcier à avoir jamais fait peur à Voldemort. Pour arriver à faire agir un tel charme, il fallait réellement d'immenses pouvoirs.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de Londres, le soleil était en train de disparaître à l'horizon et les lampadaires de la cité s'allumaient les uns après les autres. Regardant la ville qui s'étalait en dessous, Harry reconnut Regent's Park, le British Museum puis London Bridge avant que le sombral amorce un piquet impressionnant pour aller se poser à l'abri de hautes remparts, dans une petite cour.

Bien que n'étant jamais venu le visiter, Harry avait très bien reconnu l'endroit où Dumbledore les avait mené et comprenait mieux ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Les autres redevinrent visibles et le professeur Distort, en désignant le bâtiment qui leur faisait face, déclara avec un sourire :

- Bienvenue à la tour de Londres ! Hautement sécurisée pour les Moldus et encore plus pour les sorciers. Impossible de transplaner à l'intérieur, comme à Poudlard.

Lupin avança d'un pas vif vers le haut mur de pierre qui leur faisait face en tenant les plans serrés dans sa main droite et traversa purement et simplement la paroi. Le professeur Distort poussa Harry dans le dos pour lui signifier de le suivre et ils se retrouvèrent dans un immense hall.

Nul doute qu'ils n'avaient pas pénétré dans le secteur habituel des Moldus. La pièce disposait de dimensions remarquables, toute en architecture gothique, et aux murs nus. Un si grand espace vide donna le tournis à Harry qui dut fermer les yeux un instant pour ne pas vaciller. De l'autre côté de la salle, une arche avait été construite mais condamnée par la suite, de sorte qu'il n'y avait aucune issue.

Dumbledore regarda sa montre et hocha la tête.

- Bien, les autres ne devraient plus tarder et, si tout se passe bien, Voldemort devrait arriver d'ici une heure. Nous allons installer le dispositif dans la salle voisine. Harry, Séléné, vous allez rester ici avec Remus. Lorsqu'ils seront là, Maugrey et Diggle resteront également avec vous. Séléné, sois très attentive à ton pouvoir, c'est très important.

Suivi de Sirius, M. Weasley et Fiona Distort, il passa sous l'arche condamnée et disparut derrière le mur.

- Il y a deux pièces avant d'accéder à celle de la protection ? demanda Séléné en observant la paroi de pierre avec insistance.

- Les deux premières pièces sont accessibles tant que les plans se trouvent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, mais on ne peut entrer dans la dernière que si on est en possession de ces plans.

Lupin agita sa baguette pour faire apparaître une table et cinq chaises.

- Et ce dispositif dont a parlé Dumbledore ?

- Ils préparent une cage magique pour emprisonner Voldemort. Lorsque lui et ses Mangemorts arriveront, nous résisterons un peu pour donner le change puis nous nous réfugierons dans la pièce voisine. Et là...

Un instant, le visage de Séléné sembla s'illuminer, on aurait dit qu'elle venait de réaliser quelque chose de merveilleux, mais elle plissa soudain des yeux alors qu'une ride apparaissait sur son front, l'air passablement dégoûté.

- Il y a un problème, Séléné ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Non, tout va bien... Les autres arrivent.

Trente secondes plus tard, Maugrey, Tonks, Kingsley, Dedalus Diggle et trois autres sorciers que Harry n'avait encore jamais vus pénétrèrent dans la salle.

- Tout va bien ici ? grommela Maugrey.

- Ça se met en place, répondit Lupin. Ils vous attendent.

Tandis que Maugrey et Diggle s'installaient sur deux des trois chaises restantes – Séléné étant restée debout –, les cinq autres sorciers disparurent dans la salle voisine.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda Maugrey de sa voix rauque en regardant tour à tour Harry et Séléné.

- Un peu nerveux, je suppose, remarqua Dedalus Diggle, qui semblait aussi émotif que d'habitude. Pas vrai Harry ?

- Un peu, admit le jeune homme. Au fait, comment pouvez-vous être certains qu'il viendra ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Il possède d'excellentes sources d'informations qui nous permettent d'être sûrs qu'il sera au rendez-vous, assura Maugrey dans un grognement qui avait quelque chose de désapprobateur.

- C'est courageux de ta part d'avoir accepter ce rôle, Harry, mais nous ne doutions pas de ta bravoure ! s'exclama Diggle, dont le chapeau menaça une nouvelle fois de tomber.

Mais Harry ne s'intéressait pas vraiment aux marques d'intérêt que lui portaient ceux de l'Ordre. Séléné restait silencieuse, la tête tournée vers le mur d'entrée, les yeux allant sans arrêt de la droite vers la gauche, comme si elle suivait des mouvements invisibles aux autres. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau était en train de fonctionner à cent à l'heure d'après ses traits tirés. Elle finit par prendre un air dépité et amer avant d'aller s'asseoir avec les autres et de discuter avec Maugrey comme si de rien n'était.

Lupin avait aussi remarqué son étrange comportement et il échangea un regard soucieux avec Harry. Sans doute aurait-il dû insister mais Harry savait bien que Séléné ne lui dirait pas ce qui la tracassait, aussi se contenta-t-il de suivre la conversation tout en essayant de capter le regard de la jeune fille.

Au bout d'une demi heure, le silence s'installa dans le hall dans l'attente de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts. La tension qui emplissait la salle allait crescendo au fil des minutes qui passaient mais chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire et était prêt. A plusieurs reprises, Séléné parut sur le point de dire quelque chose à Harry, mais elle se ravisa, et enfin, aux alentours de sept heures :

- Ils sont là, avertit-elle dans un murmure juste assez fort pour être entendu des autres.

Lupin envoya un rayon de lumière rouge vers la salle voisine pour prévenir Dumbledore puis tous les cinq firent face à l'entrée. Séléné s'était placée un peu en retrait, juste devant l'arcade qui donnait accès à la seconde salle. Ses lèvres remuaient imperceptiblement, comme si elle récitait une prière pour se donner du courage.

Six Mangemorts traversèrent le passage, les baguettes levées.

- _Stupéfix !_

-_ Expelliarmus !_

-_ Impedimenta !_

Les sorts fusèrent des baguettes de chaque côté et les rayons se percutèrent avec violence, envoyés aux quatre coins de la salle.

- Donnez nous les plans ! rugit un des Mangemort.

- Venez les prendre vous-mêmes ! répliqua Maugrey. _Stupéfix !_

Le Mangemort évita le sortilège mais un de ses compagnons n'eut pas cette chance et se retrouva paralysé.

Bientôt, les rayons jaillirent en tous sens, les sorciers plongeaient à terre pour les éviter puis se redressaient rapidement pour attaquer de nouveau. En son for intérieur, alors qu'il désarmait avec succès un des Mangemorts, Harry remercia le professeur Distort de tout son cœur pour ses cours en classe ou pendant le club de duel.

- _Endoloris !_

- _Reducto !_ Lupin !

Harry se retourna et vit Diggle se précipiter vers Lupin qui vacillait sur ses jambes.

- _Accio Plans !_ s'écria une voix de femme.

Les plans glissèrent de la robe de Lupin mais il parvint à les rattraper à temps. Heureusement, le Doloris avait était atténué par Diggle et n'avait pas eu tout son impact sur Lupin. Dans un coin de son esprit, Harry se demanda comment les Mangemorts pouvaient savoir que c'était Lupin qui était en possession des plans, car ils l'avaient attaqué dés le départ, sans hésitation. Il sentit un mouvement derrière lui et se retourna vivement.

- _Expelliarmus !_

- _Endoloris !_

Les deux rayons se heurtèrent et allèrent se perdre dans l'immense voûte.

- _Impedimenta !_

Les mouvements du Mangemort devinrent extrêmement lents et, en jetant un coup d'œil vers Maugrey, Harry comprit qu'il était temps de se replier. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se diriger vers l'arcade car cinq autres sorciers entrèrent soudain dans le hall.

- Par ordre du ministère, vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! s'écria un des hommes.

- _Endoloris !_

Le sorcier fut jeté à terre, tordu de douleur, mais les Mangemorts ne semblaient pas se préoccuper de ce nouveau renfort inattendu et Harry comprit vite pourquoi. Cinq autres partisans de Voldemort arrivèrent derrière les sorciers du ministère et les duels reprirent de plus belle.

- Les abrutis ! s'exclama Maugrey. Tant pis pour eux !

Harry savait bien que les gens du ministère n'auraient pas dû se trouver là et, s'ils voulaient attirer les Mangemorts dans le piège, il faudrait laisser ceux-ci se débrouiller.

- Mais où est-il ? demanda Lupin d'un ton anxieux en regardant vers l'entrée.

Ce moment d'inattention lui valut un sortilège Doloris reçu de plein fouet, envoyé par un Mangemort que Harry pensa être Bellatrix Lestrange. Lupin fut envoyer contre l'arcade et Harry put alors comprendre pourquoi aucun renfort ne venait de la part de ceux de l'Ordre : le passage était fermé. Lupin le percuta avec violence et se retrouva à terre, les membres crispés au maximum, fou de douleur. Comment l'entrée à la seconde salle avait pu être bloquée ?

- _Accio Plans !_

Une nouvelle fois, Lupin parvint à les rattraper mais il était trop mal en point pour tenir tête à Bellatrix Lestrange.

Alors que Harry était contraint de se baisser et d'envoyer un sortilège de désarmement en direction d'un autre Mangemort, Séléné passa en courant derrière lui, la baguette pointée vers Bellatrix.

- _Impedimenta !_

Elle se précipita sur Lupin et le soutint.

- Ça va aller ?

- Je ne vais pas réussir à conserver les plans, grommela Lupin, conscient que Bellatrix Lestrange avait envoyé le Doloris au maximum de sa puissance.

- Passe-les moi, dit Séléné en tendant la main vers lui et en observant avec inquiétude les alentours.

Lupin sortit les plans de sa poche et les tendit à sa fille mais au même moment un sort de désarmement dévié par Maugrey les frappa et les plans volèrent à travers la salle. Harry pointa immédiatement sa baguette vers eux.

- _Accio..._

- _Expelliarmus !_

Sa baguette lui échappa des mains et atterrit dans celles de Séléné alors que Bellatrix en profitait pour attraper les plans tomber au sol. Harry regarda Séléné sans comprendre. Elle lui sourit d'un air moqueur.

- Oups ! dit-elle en clignant des yeux. On dirait qu'il y a eu comme une erreur de jugement.

- Q...Quoi ?

Harry n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Un cri retentit derrière lui et il se rendit compte que Voldemort venait d'arriver. Ses Mangemorts l'entouraient pour le protéger et il n'avait même pas à s'inquiéter de ses ennemis. Il s'approcha de Bellatrix qui lui donna les plans, avant de se tourner vers Séléné alors que les combats faisaient rage alentours.

Celle-ci se rapprocha de Voldemort sans lever sa baguette et le mage noir lui adressa un sourire hideux.

- Beau travail, commenta-t-il.

Sans se départir de son sourire sardonique, elle regarda de nouveau Harry.

- Ça n'était pas très compliqué pour être franche.

- Séléné ? murmura Lupin. Qu'est-ce que...

- Oh ! Je suis vraiment navrée, mon cher petit papa, mais il se trouve que je n'ai pas reçu l'éducation nécessaire pour être contre Voldemort. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à maman, tu sais, ce n'est pas ma faute, tout ça... Mais je suis sûre que tu comprendras un jour et que nous serons de nouveau réunis, tous les deux. Elle regarda le mage noir. Voldemort, je vous attends là-bas, maintenant, c'est à vous de vous débrouiller.

Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Lupin et lui envoya un baiser du bout des doigts avant de renvoyer sa baguette à Harry.

- A un jour prochain, mon papa chéri... Et ça vaut pour toi aussi, _mon_ Harry.

Elle éclata d'un rire mauvais et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle. Personne d'autre n'avait remarqué ce qu'il s'était passé et Maugrey arriva à ce moment pour détourner l'attention de Voldemort et Bellatrix.

Harry était complètement perdu, et c'était peu dire. Il tourna le regard vers Lupin, qui fixait toujours le coin de mur par lequel elle était sortie. Les sorts fusaient autour de lui et, enfin, l'information arriva au cerveau de Harry à la manière d'une violente décharge électrique : Séléné les avait trahis, elle était du côté de Voldemort...

(Et SLASH ! Dans les dents ! C'est ce qu'on appelle recevoir une gifle, non ? Si c'est pas des blagues ? Ah ben, ça, faut lire la suite pour le savoir, mais ce sera surtout dans la septième année... Pas si douce que ça, la Séléné...)

(à suivre...)

Vous vous y attendiez ???


	19. I Que le spectacle commence!

**Chapitre 17 : Que le spectacle commence !**

- Le passage s'est rouvert ! s'exclama Lupin en tirant Harry vers l'arrière avant de faire un signe en direction des autres.

Maugrey et Diggle faisaient face à Voldemort tandis que les sorciers du ministère tentaient de se charger des Mangemorts dans cette lutte inégale. Ils parvinrent à feinter le Seigneur des Ténèbres et se précipitèrent à la suite de Harry et Lupin dans le passage.

De l'autre côté, ils se rendirent compte que les membres de l'Ordre s'apprêtaient à les rejoindre.

- Il est sur nos talons, avec les plans ! dit rapidement Lupin.

- Où est Séléné ? s'inquiéta Fiona Distort.

- Pas le temps ! répliqua Lupin en allant se placer à côté de Sirius.

Harry trouvait surprenant qu'il parvienne à réagir de cette manière après ce qui venait de se passer, mais il avait raison, ils n'avaient pas le temps de se poser des questions.

Voldemort accompagné de six Mangemorts débarqua dans la salle, le combat reprenant instantanément. Harry ne voyait pas Dumbledore et ne comprenait pas où il pouvait se trouver. Cette pièce-ci était aussi vide que la précédente mais plus petite et un symbole était dessiné au sol : un pentagramme dans un cercle dont deux sommets étaient brisés.

Alors que Voldemort avançait, protégé par ses Mangemorts, vers la porte qui devait mener à la salle de la protection, Harry remarqua que les membres de l'Ordre ne cherchaient pas à l'arrêter. Au contraire, ils observaient son avancée du coin de l'œil tout en attaquant et en se défendant. Il était presque arrivé au centre de la pièce – et au centre du symbole – lorsque les membres du ministère surgirent dans la salle et pointèrent leurs baguettes sur lui.

- NON ! hurla Kingsley, mais trop tard.

Les quatre sorciers envoyèrent le sortilège de stupéfixion sur Voldemort qui s'écarta rapidement et leur renvoya un Doloris retentissant. Ce fut le moment que Dumbledore choisit pour apparaître dans le tourbillon de sa cape noir.

- _Impedimenta !_ s'écria-t-il.

- _Stupéfix !_

Les deux rayons s'annulèrent et Harry réalisa soudain que les membres de l'Ordre s'étaient placés de telle sorte qu'ils avaient forcé Voldemort à emprunter le centre de la pièce, là où se trouvait le piège ! Mais les gens du ministère avaient tout fait rater en le déviant de son chemin. Remarquant l'expression dégoûtée et effrayée des membres de l'Ordre, Voldemort eut tôt fait de se rendre compte de cela à son tour.

- Bonne idée Dumbledore ! Mais tu as joué avec le feu !

Il se tourna vers Harry.

- _AVADA KEDAVRA !_

_- Expelliarmus !_

- _Endoloris !_

Harry ignorait totalement pourquoi il avait lancé ce sortilège, il savait juste qu'il lui fallait un sortilège puissant pour contrer Voldemort mais il n'avait jamais réussi à rien avec celui-ci. Le sortilège de désarmement envoyé par Dumbledore avait permis de dévier le sort de Voldemort mais le mage noir ne put éviter le Doloris et fut violemment projeté à terre. Les plans roulèrent sur le sol et furent vivement ramassés par Dumbledore.

Voldemort leva vers Harry un regard étrange et celui-ci comprit avec étonnement qu'il était impressionné. Le Doloris qu'il venait d'envoyer avait été d'une puissance qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. En un instant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus récupérer la protection et préféra s'en aller.

Dumbledore voulut le poursuivre mais il dut faire face à deux Mangemorts qui retardèrent sa course et il sortit à la suite de Voldemort bien après lui.

Harry entendit quelqu'un lancer le sortilège Doloris derrière-lui et eut juste le temps de faire un bond de côté pour l'éviter. Le rayon lui frôla le flanc et le jeune homme ressentit une vive sensation de brûlure.

- _STUPEFIX !_ rugit le jeune homme en faisant volte-face.

Le Mangemort se baissa à temps mais, en frôlant sa capuche, le sort la fit tomber, révélant le visage de l'homme. Harry fut si stupéfait qu'il ne put faire le moindre mouvement.

- L... Ludo Verpey ? balbutia-t-il, ahuri.

Une expression de terreur apparut sur le visage de Verpey et, avant que Harry ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il leva de nouveau sa baguette.

- _Avada Kedavra !_

Harry n'aurait jamais pu éviter ce sort mais un rayon jaune surgit soudain d'on ne sait où et fit dévier le sortilège de mort contre un pilier. Entre temps, Verpey avait redressé vivement sa capuche. Reprenant brusquement ses esprits, Harry pointa à son tour sa baguette.

- _Stupefix ! _

Verpey s'immobilisa dans le mouvement qu'il faisait pour lever de nouveau sa baguette et Harry regarda autour de lui. Tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient engagés dans des combats acharnés contre les différents Mangemorts et aucun d'eux n'auraient eu la possibilité de dévier l'Avada Kedavra. Mais alors qui... ? Harry se rendit soudain compte qu'un des Mangemort s'était tourné vers lui, immobile, sa tête allant de Harry vers un endroit sombre du hall. Un éclair argenté apparut sous sa robe au moment où il se désintéressa de Harry pour aller se réfugier auprès du plus important groupe de Mangemorts réunis : Queudver.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions car une main l'attrapa brusquement par l'épaule pour le jeter à terre sans ménagement. Un rayon rouge le manqua de justesse.

- Reste pas planté comme ça ! cria Sirius en levant sa main de l'épaule de son filleul. Tu vas te faire avoir !

Un autre rayon passa juste au-dessus de leur tête et Sirius se précipita à la rencontre d'un Mangemort, la baguette brandit devant lui.

- _Expelliarmus !_

- _Endoloris !_

Les deux sortilèges se percutèrent avec violence en émettant une forte détonation avant de se perdre vers le plafond. Les Mangemorts semblèrent brusquement se rendre compte que leur maître était parti et commencèrent à se replier.

Les deux camps se retrouvèrent bientôt à combattre dans la cour extérieure et un sortilège puissant envoyé par un Mangemort fit voler en éclat les remparts qui les entouraient et qui donnaient sur la route.

- Il ne faut pas qu'ils sortent ! s'exclama M. Weasley.

Mais c'était trop tard. Les Mangemorts déboulèrent dans la rue et se retrouvèrent face à deux sorciers du ministère, qui avait été mis en faction devant la tour. Les membres de l'Ordre ainsi que Harry et quelques autres sorciers du ministère sortirent à leur tour dans la rue.

A cette heure-ci, il aurait pu n'y avoir personne, mais sept Moldus se trouvaient sur les trottoirs. Un couple qui s'embrassait à la lumière d'un lampadaire et une famille en promenade, composée de trois enfants et des deux parents. Tous les sept regardèrent avec des yeux ronds les sorciers qui arrivaient dans la rue en se lançant toute sorte de sortilèges, trop stupéfaits pour bouger.

Harry vit un des Mangemorts dresser sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête.

- _Totalis Bucler !_ s'exclama le jeune homme en se rendant compte qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de le contrer.

Le bouclier engloba en un instant Harry ainsi que Lupin, M. Weasley et Tonks, qui se trouvaient près de lui.

- _DESTRUCTO !_ tonna le Mangemort avec rage.

Aussitôt, une immense explosion fit voler en éclat la route. Le macadam fut projeté contre les immeubles alentours avec violence. Des cris retentirent de toutes parts et, à travers la fumée qui était apparue, Harry vit une masse informe passer devant lui dans un hurlement de terreur qui cessa tandis que la forme percutait un mur dans un craquement inquiétant.

Les cris cessèrent brusquement alors que les derniers morceaux d'asphalte retombaient. La fumée provoquée par l'explosion se dissipa sur une rue sinistrée et désertée par les Mangemorts, qui avaient profité de cette diversion pour transplaner. Harry leva le bouclier et plissa des yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose dans la brume qui persistait. Des gémissements provenaient de toute part et Harry vit quelqu'un se relever péniblement, non loin de lui. Le visage couvert de sang, le coude formant un angle inhabituel, Sirius ne semblait cependant pas être gravement blessé. Harry se précipita vers lui.

- Sirius ! Ça va ?

- Ouais, ouais, grommela-t-il en observant son bras. J'ai été jeté à terre par l'explo...

Il se tut brusquement en découvrant le spectacle de désolation qui s'offrait à eux et Harry vit nettement son visage perdre ses couleurs.

- Oh non... murmura Sirius. Pas encore...

- Ça va aller, Sirius ? dit la voix faible de Lupin. Ce n'était pas Peter.

Harry comprit soudain que c'était sans aucun doute de cette manière que Queudver avait tué les douze Moldus, plusieurs années auparavant. En observant autour de lui, Harry remarqua des corps inertes allongés au sol, que ceux de l'Ordre ou du ministère allaient voir avant de redresser la tête en la secouant de droite à gauche.

- Kingsley ! s'exclama M. Weasley en se précipitant vers un des corps.

Il le retourna et le secoua mais celui-ci n'eut aucune réaction. Harry voulut se rendre à ses côtés mais une main le retint.

- Voldemort m'a échappé. Vous devez retourner à Poudlard, déclara la voix grave de Dumbledore sans lâcher l'épaule de Harry. Sirius, Remus, Arthur, Fiona et Alastor, vous y allez aussi. Ne discutez pas, dit-il en voyant Sirius ouvrir la bouche. Ceux du ministère n'ont pas encore compris ce qui se passait, je préfère éviter les questions délicates. Nous saurons arranger cela.

- Mais... Kingsley... s'inquiéta M. Weasley.

- Je m'en occupe personnellement, assura Dumbledore.

Les volets des immeubles alentours commençaient à s'ouvrir sur des Moldus aux visages terrifiés et Dumbledore sortit d'une de ses poches un simple cordon long d'une soixantaine de centimètres qu'il transforma en Portoloin. Le jeune homme et les cinq membres de l'Ordre l'attrapèrent et, avant qu'ils ne partent, Harry se rendit compte que les Moldus qui se trouvaient dans la rue restaient à terre, immobiles, quant à la forme qui avait été éjectée contre le mur, il s'agissait en réalité d'un des sorciers du ministère...

Ils se retrouvèrent immédiatement dans le bureau de Dumbledore, les visages pâles et encore peu conscients de ce qui venait de se passer.

- Harry !

Hermione se précipita sur lui et le serra dans ses bras.

- Oh ! Mais tu es blessé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Harry remarqua seulement à ce moment qu'il saignait de la tête mais, parmi tous les sorts qui étaient passés sur lui, il ne se souvenait plus duquel lui avait fait ça. Il se rendit également compte que le sort de Verpey lui avait bel et bien brûlé la peau.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? demanda Harry, encore sonné par les événements.

- M. Weasley et Miss Granger s'inquiétaient pour vous, répondit le professeur McGonagall qui se trouvait également dans le bureau. Qu'est-il arrivé ?

M. Weasley expliqua ce qui venait de se passer avec amertume tandis que Lupin se laissait tomber sur un fauteuil, le regard vide et la respiration étrangement lente.

- Je... Je ne pense pas que ça soit trop grave, non ? murmura Hermione tout en connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

- Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre des nouvelles de Dumbledore, remarqua Sirius. Il ne sert à rien de faire des suppositions.

- Ouais, au moins, ils n'ont pas eu la protection, grommela Maugrey en lançant un regard aigre aux autres.

Harry regarda par la fenêtre en essayant de ne pas penser à tous ces corps qu'il avait vu à terre, après tout, ils n'étaient peut-être que sonnés... Mais le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit en l'instant était "hécatombe", car il savait bien que certains ne s'en étaient pas sortis. Si seulement certains Mangemorts avaient pu également être victimes du sort...

- Ludovic Verpey était avec eux, dit soudain Harry. Sa capuche est tombée à un moment et il a essayé de me lancer l'Avada Kedavra.

- Verpey ? s'exclama Ron, stupéfait. C'est impossible !

Maugrey Fol Œil émit un grognement sonore.

- Impossible, hein ? Il n'a pas nié, la première fois, mais le jury l'a acquitté parce qu'ils étaient impressionnés par sa performance au Quidditch. Pitoyable...

Harry ne se souvenait que trop bien de la séance au tribunal à laquelle il avait assisté dans la Pensine.

- Je savais qu'il avait été Mangemort, mais de là à ce qu'il retourne auprès d'eux... Pourtant, lorsque nous l'avons vu lors de la coupe du monde, il n'avait pas l'air de spécialement m'en vouloir.

Harry s'était tourné vers M. Weasley en disant cela mais celui-ci secoua la tête d'un air dépité.

- J'avoue que, comme beaucoup d'autres, je croyais au repentir de Ludo, et puis nous savons qu'il n'a jamais été impliqué dans aucun des meurtres commis à l'époque. Je ne pensai pas qu'il puisse retourner auprès de Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Pas difficile à comprendre, remarqua Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Ce Verpey doit être de la même trempe que Peter.

- D'accord, mais s'il n'a tué personne lorsqu'il était Mangemort la première fois, pourquoi a-t-il essayé de tuer Harry au lieu de simplement le neutraliser ? demanda Hermione.

- Il était terrorisé, intervint Harry. Lorsque sa capuche est tombée, il m'a regardé d'un air complètement paniqué.

- Question de popularité, répondit Maugrey avec aigreur. Cet imbécile est adulé par des milliers de personnes, même si ça fait un moment qu'il ne joue plus. Tant que personne ne sait qui il est réellement, tout va bien pour lui, mais il savait que tu parlerais.

- Il aurait suffi d'un sortilège d'amnésie ! s'exclama Ron, choqué.

- Ludo est connu pour ses comportements irréfléchis, remarqua son père. Il n'a jamais été très malin ou vif.

- Excusez-moi mais, d'après ce qu'on a vu à la coupe du monde, je n'imagine pas Verpey retourner de lui-même vers Voldemort, dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne pense pas que Ludo Verpey soit retourné vers Voldemort de son propre chef, déclara M. Weasley. Apprendre qu'il se trouve auprès de son maître explique une chose que nous ne comprenions pas jusqu'alors. Tu avais dit, Harry, que Voldemort reconnaissait dans ses rangs un lâche et un traître. Au départ, nous pensions qu'il parlait de Severus Rogue lorsqu'il désignait le lâche mais, lorsqu'il est revenu de sa première mission d'infiltration, Rogue nous a raconté que Voldemort l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts... Enfin, c'est une façon de parler, disons plutôt qu'il l'a reçu comme il avait accueilli ses Mangemorts. Il se doutait qu'il ne pourrait pas venir le retrouver puisqu'il se trouvait à Poudlard, juste sous les yeux de Dumbledore et il ne l'attendait donc pas immédiatement. Depuis que nous savons cela, nous nous demandons qui pouvait être ce lâche, puisque Karkaroff était le traître.

- Donc il parlait de Verpey... murmura Harry, pensif.

- Je suppose qu'il est allé le chercher peu après son retour, ce qui explique la disparition de Ludo Verpey à la fin du mois de juin. Ça n'avait pas seulement à voir avec ses dettes de jeu...

- Attendez un instant, vous voulez dire que Rogue sert d'espion dans les rangs de Voldemort ? s'étonna Hermione. C'est impossible.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais, grommela Sirius.

- Et pourquoi donc ? lui demanda le professeur Distort.

- Mais à cause de Quirrell, bien sûr ! répondit Hermione comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Nous savons qu'il a tout fait pour éviter que Quirrell récupère la pierre philosophale. Voldemort n'aurait jamais accepté ça !

- Votre raisonnement pourrait être juste mais il vous manque un élément, miss Granger, remarqua le professeur McGonagall. Que Rogue ait tenté de protéger Harry tout au long de votre première année de scolarité était facilement excusable auprès du mage noir puisque le professeur Rogue devait toujours penser que Voldemort avait définitivement disparu et qu'il devait donc entrer dans les bonnes grâces du professeur Dumbledore. Nous ignorions que Vous-Savez-Qui se trouvait dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard, au départ, et le professeur Rogue ne nous a fait part de ses doutes que tardivement. Entre temps, il a fait semblant de s'intéresser également à la pierre, en essayant de soutirer des informations sur la manière dont Quirrell avait posé sa propre protection. Aussi Vous-Savez-Qui a-t-il cru que le professeur Rogue la désirait pour le rappeler.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne se serait-il pas dévoiler à Rogue ? demanda Ron, sceptique.

- Il était faible, très faible, et il n'accorde sa confiance totale qu'à un nombre restreint de ses fidèles. Il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Après tout, si vous n'aviez pas été là, Harry, Ron et Hermione, son plan aurait fonctionné, la première fois.

Les paroles de McGonagall et de M. Weasley remirent en mémoire à Harry la conversation qu'il avait entendue entre les professeurs Rogue et Quirrell, dans la Forêt interdite. Après plus de cinq ans, il fut surpris de s'en rappeler avec autant de précision, et de se souvenir aussi de la phrase incomplète qu'il avait surprise de Rogue, où il parlait de formules magiques connues seulement de Quirrell.

A ce moment, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur le professeur Dumbledore. Il avait une mine sombre qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. M. Weasley tourna vivement la tête vers le directeur.

- Comment est-ce que...

Il s'interrompit en voyant l'expression affligée de Dumbledore.

- C'est si terrible que ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

- Cinq Moldus et quatre sorciers du ministère sont morts, déclara le directeur avec amertume. Maintenant que ce massacre a eu lieu, Voldemort ne va plus hésiter.

- Kingsley...

- Se trouve à Ste Mangouste, le coupa Dumbledore. Pour le moment, les guérisseurs ne peuvent pas se prononcer mais il semblerait qu'il ait de fortes chances de s'en sortir. Deux Moldus ont également été envoyés à Ste Mangouste... Un père et son fils, d'après ce que je sais, la mère et les deux autres enfants de la famille sont morts sur le coup...

Hermione eut un haut le cœur et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche en poussant un glapissement et le teint de Ron tourna au vert. Harry était tétanisé, incapable de réagir. M. Weasley secoua la tête.

- Et les sorciers du ministère ?

- Midas Mishap, Angelo Edgecombe, Alcyone Sharpwind et Eridan Midge.

- Edgecombe ? répéta Hermione en ouvrant de grands yeux. Mais... c'est le nom de Marietta, non ?

- Angelo Edgecombe était son oncle, soupira Dumbledore.

La nouvelle porta un coup à Harry, Ron et Hermione qui échangèrent un regard lourd de malaise.

- Comment le ministère a-t-il pu savoir ? demanda Maugrey.

- Ils ne savaient rien de ce que nous préparions mais Fudge ne m'a pas écouté lorsque je lui ai dit de ne pas s'occuper de la protection de la tour, répondit Dumbledore.

- S'ils n'avaient pas été là, tout aurait marché, remarqua Sirius avec dégoût.

Dumbledore se contenta de hocher la tête, il semblait plus fatigué que jamais.

- Et Séléné ? s'inquiéta Hermione. Où est-elle ?

Sirius se tourna vivement vers Lupin.

- Tu ne nous as pas dit si...

- Elle n'était pas parmi les victimes, assura Dumbledore. Je crains qu'elle ne se soit de nouveau fait capturée.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, répondit Lupin d'une voix basse en se mettant à trembler légèrement. Elle... Elle a... Elle a donné les plans à Voldemort.

Les réactions de stupeur ne se firent pas attendre entre ceux qui poussèrent un cri d'incrédulité, ceux qui tournèrent des yeux ronds vers Lupin ou Dumbledore, qui se releva brusquement du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était assis.

- Que dîtes-vous ?

- C'est ce qui s'est passé, remarqua Harry d'une voix où perçait la colère. Séléné est de son côté, elle nous a trahi !

Maintenant qu'il avait eu le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle, Harry ressentait une rage sans égale monter en lui, plus puissante que celle qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Peter Pettigrow ou Voldemort lui-même. Cette trahison le touchait plus que jamais.

- Elle a bien caché son jeu, c'est certain ! On s'est fait avoir comme des trolls !

- Ça n'aurait aucun sens, remarqua le professeur Distort, incrédule. Enfin, à supposer qu'elle veuille être du côté de Voldemort, comment aurait-elle pu nous le cacher ? Et pourquoi Voldemort lui accorderait-il une telle confiance ?

- Pour une raison que nous ignorons, Séléné a su développer ses pouvoirs magiques de manière spectaculaire mais pourquoi rejoindre Voldemort... Cette question vaut la peine qu'on s'y arrête, dit simplement Dumbledore. Lupin, je suis désolé, j'aurai dû me rendre compte de ce qui se tramait.

- Comment pourrais-je vous blâmer ? Elle a berné tout le monde avec une telle aisance... Par Merlin, je n'arrive pas à m'enlever son rire de ma tête, tout lui était tellement indifférent !

La nouvelle était choquante et visiblement dure à avaler par les autres membres de l'Ordre, Ron et Hermione mais, tout comme Lupin, Harry n'était pas prêt d'oublier ce rire cruel qui était sorti de la bouche de celle qu'il avait aimé. Il haïssait soudain Séléné plus que personne d'autre.

- Harry, comment es-tu parvenu à lancer le sortilège Doloris ? demanda soudain Dumbledore.

- Je ne sais pas... J'étais en colère.

- Oui, tes pouvoirs ont augmenté avec la rencontre de Séléné... Il est tard, il va vous falloir du repos et du calme. Harry, tu ne rentreras pas chez ton oncle et ta tante cette année, tu iras directement au Square Grimmaurd. Il sera plus aisé de contrôler la situation de là-bas. Pour le moment, le professeur McGonagall va vous conduire à l'infirmerie puis vous retournerez dans vos dortoirs, et... je sais que c'est dur, mais essayez de ne pas trop penser à Séléné, ça ne servirait à rien.

En suivant McGonagall dans les escaliers du château, Harry songea que Dumbledore n'aurait jamais pu donner de conseils aussi stupides. Comment pouvait-il imaginer une seconde qu'il ne puisse penser à ce qu'elle venait de faire ? Elle l'avait quasiment livrée à Voldemort et elle lui avait même servi sur un plateau le monde des sorciers tout entier. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de chances de s'en être tirés à si bon compte.

Surtout que maintenant, Voldemort n'hésiterait plus, comme l'avait dit Dumbledore. Après ce massacre, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de reprendre la vague de terreur qu'il avait semé lors de la première guerre. Maintenant plus que jamais, aucun endroit ne pouvait être sûr.

Fin... de la première partie

La la la la la !! FINIE LA SIXIEME ANNEE !!! lol, et je trouve la septième année bcp mieux que celle-ci (enfin, c un auto avis, alors je sais pas si c à prendre en compte lol)

Vous la voulez la septième année ? Ben venez la chercher avec des reviews !! lol (et oui, c fifty-fifty, notre monde est décidément trop matérialiste... des mots sont-ils matériels ? Oo Bon, stop la philo et reviews please !!! enfin, si vous le voulez bien.)


	20. II Aussi à l'aise qu'un serpent

**Milady2 : **Wéééé ! Mission accomplie ! I'm happy ! Je t'ai estomaquée ! lol Bon, puisque ton Auror Alert s'est mis en route, je te laisse lire et je te saoule pas plus (ce que je peux être rasoir qd je veux ! lol)

**Benichoukos **: J'ai un nouveau reviewer !!!! (une nouvelle ?? Oo) se précipite et embrasse sur la bouche. Scène 1 : T un mec : Youpi ! Merci ! Hein ? non, pas dsl pour le bizou ; Scène 2 : Aaaah ! J'avais pas vu que... Euh... bon, excuse hein ? Quoi ? Ça te gêne pas ? Bon, attends là, je te présente une copine à moi )

**Dji **: Dés que j'ai un moment, je vais voir le "voyage de Skadia" pour me faire une idée, promis! Passioné? Plus besoin de maquillage, mes joues sont assez rouges ;-) Biz

C un scandale ! Tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! C vrai quoi, pk j'ai pas plus de reviews ? :'( lol, pas grave, j'envoie déjà pour mes reviewers présents et pour les très utopiques lecteurs qui laissent pas de reviews ;-)

Bon, la 7ème année est intégralement écrite également, déjà, dc, je me vois mal réécrire tout pour toi lol. Bon, c pas mal, sur 5 propositions tu en as... euh... quatre qui s'approchent de la vérité. T voyant ? lol (pardon, trois, y'a une ch'tite erreur :-D)

Bon, je vous mets ce chapitre comme mise en bouche. (à noter qu'à partir de là et des chapitres qui suivront pour la 7ème année, une de mes lectrices et désormais grande correspondante mail a haï, abhorré, exécré, cette chère Séléné lol)

_**Deuxième partie (et 7ème année) : HP et la comédienne au double jeu** _

_(Normalement, on reste sur le point de vue de Harry, mais là, on va parfois aller voir du côté de Séléné ce qui se passe, comme dans ce premier chapitre...)_

**Chapitre 1 : Aussi à l'aise qu'un serpent dans son trou** _(La si charmante Séléné cachait bien son jeu, mais jugez plutôt par vous-mêmes... Ce chapitre est court pask'il sert un peu de passerelle entre la partie précédente et celle-ci.)_

Le début juillet avait déposé sur les villes un voile de chaleur fort agréable. Néanmoins, et malgré les habituels rires et bousculades des enfants en vacances, quelque chose n'allait pas. Personne n'aurait su dire pourquoi, car tout semblait parfaitement normal, et pourtant...

Pourtant certaines personnes restaient cloîtrées chez elles alors que, les étés précédents, leurs enfants couraient avec les autres au grand soleil, pourtant des réservations – si minimes soient elles – dans certains hôtels avaient été annulées, pourtant on croisait dans la rue certaines personnes anxieuses et pressées qui semblaient toujours avoir peur qu'on les suive, avec leur manie de regarder alentours.

Tous ces événements auraient pu passer inaperçus dans la mesure où ils étaient assez restreints, mais les Moldus étaient tout de même inquiets, ils le sentaient, quelque chose clochait.

Et les habitants de Sutterton le savaient mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. Aucun d'eux ne s'approchait plus de la maison abandonnée, à la sortie du village, dont chaque ouverture était cloisonnée. Avant, les gens passaient devant sans la voir, maintenant, ils la craignaient.

Cela durait depuis seulement quelques jours, depuis que des planches étaient apparues aux fenêtres et à la porte. On n'avait vu personne s'occupait de cela, tout semblait avoir été installé dans la nuit. On avait fait venir la police pour vérifier si des squatteurs n'avaient pas décidé d'occuper les lieux.

Les gendarmes n'avaient trouvé personne mais, le lendemain, les planches qui avaient été retirées de la porte pour qu'ils puissent entrer avaient retrouvées leur place, et l'épicier du coin racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait entendu des drôles de bruits venant de l'intérieur.

La police était revenue, n'avait trouvé personne, et les planches s'étaient une fois de plus remises en place seules malgré un guet assuré par les gens du village. Cette fois-ci, ils n'avaient plus fait appel aux autorités, mais les adultes avaient mis en garde leurs enfants qu'ils recevraient une sacrée correction s'il leur venait l'idée de rôder du côté de la maison close.

Jamais conseil ne fut aussi légitime, car quelqu'un s'était bel et bien installé dans la demeure. En réalité, en cette belle journée d'été, ils étaient cinq à s'y trouver.

Il y avait parmi eux un petit homme quasiment chauve et d'une extrême nervosité qui s'appelait Peter Pettigrow, un couple qui se nommait les Lestrange, une jeune fille qui paraissait s'ennuyer ferme et qui se faisait appeler Séléné Hilton, et enfin un cinquième personnage, qui vous faisait froid dans le dos avec son visage serpentin, que l'on connaissait sous le nom de Lord Voldemort.

- Maître, je persiste à penser que nous aurions dû profiter de cette occasion pour le tuer, disait Bellatrix Lestrange. Nous...

- Mettrais-tu en doute mes décisions, Bella ? demanda Voldemort d'une voix glaciale.

- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit rapidement la femme. Mais enfin...

Elle lança un regard éloquent en direction de Séléné, assise tranquillement dans un fauteuil. La jeune fille éclata de rire.

- Allons, allons, dit-elle avec un sourire narquois. Nous sommes dans le même camp, chère Bellatrix. Douter de moi, c'est douter des capacités de votre maître.

- Vous voyez ! rugit la femme en pointant un doigt sur Séléné. Elle ne vous considère pas comme son maître !

- Bien sûr que non, répondit très calmement Voldemort. Nous avons trouvé un arrangement, n'est-ce pas Séléné ?

- Je n'aurai su dire mieux moi-même, assura-t-elle en balançant son bras devant elle, comme si elle s'inclinait devant Voldemort.

Il y eut un claquement sec et un homme apparut dans la pièce. Il avait un visage cireux et des cheveux mi-longs, noirs et gras.

- Ah ! Te voilà Severus, dit Voldemort d'un ton satisfait. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

Severus Rogue ne répondit pas immédiatement et croisa le regard de Séléné, qui eut un sourire amusé.

- Tiens donc ! Vous êtes un Mangemort ? Voilà qui est amusant.

- Alors ce que j'ai entendu dire est vrai, remarqua Rogue dans un souffle.

- Séléné a rejoint nos rangs depuis un certain moment, en réalité, expliqua Voldemort. Nous attendions juste le bon moment pour qu'elle se dévoile.

Rogue plissa des yeux, il ne semblait pas convaincu.

- Elle a tissé certains... liens avec Harry Potter durant l'année précédente et il s'agit de la fille de Remus Lupin... La fille d'un loup garou.

Séléné éclata d'un rire sonore.

- Avoir du sang de loup dans les veines ne diffère pas vraiment que d'en avoir de serpent, il me semble. Quant à Harry... Je suis une bonne comédienne, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais rejoint le combat de Voldemort peu après la première fois où il m'avait capturé.

Un frémissement parcourut les Mangemorts lorsqu'elle nomma le Seigneur des Ténèbres et celui-ci hocha la tête.

- Excellente comédienne, confirma-t-il. Mais pour le moment, Severus, c'est ton rôle qui m'intéresse.

- Comme vous l'aviez supposé, Dumbledore a pris les mesures qu'imposait la situation. Mais il ne m'a évidemment rien dit. En revanche, je peux vous confirmer ce que vous pensiez, il leur a bel et bien fait appel et ils devraient arriver au début de l'année scolaire.

Rogue semblait vouloir éviter d'en dire trop devant Séléné. Celle-ci paraissait cependant se ficher totalement de ce qu'il racontait. Elle battait la mesure avec son pied en fixant Peter Pettigrow d'un regard insistant mais vide d'expression, qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

- C'est parfait. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour les accueillir, le tout est d'être patient. Vous...

- Pourquoi vous embarrassez-vous avec cette loque humaine ? demanda soudain Séléné.

Les Mangemorts la regardèrent comme si elle était folle. Personne n'interrompait le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Pourtant, Voldemort se contenta de regarder Queudver à son tour.

- Il a son utilité, assura-t-il. Et il me servira bientôt.

- Si vous le dîtes, après tout, vous devez savoir ce que vous faîtes.

Elle sauta au bas de son fauteuil et fixa Rogue.

- Je savais que vous ne supportiez pas Harry mais de là à imaginer que vous puisiez être un Mangemort, il y avait une crevasse... Vous devriez être un peu plus prudent quand même.

- Quoi ! Comment...

- Séléné a raison, il serait fâcheux que l'un de mes plus précieux espions se fasse prendre, Severus.

Les Mangemorts semblaient perplexes. Voldemort écoutait cette fille alors qu'il était le plus puissant mage de tous les temps ? Leur hésitation déplût fortement à Voldemort mais Séléné l'arrêta avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

- Attendez Voldemort, je crois qu'ils n'ont pas très bien compris la situation.

Elle fit face à Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Puisque, de toute évidence, vous avez besoin de preuves, je vais vous en fournir. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je suis plus qu'une simple Mangemort ? C'est très facile, lancez-moi le sortilège Doloris.

- P... Pardon ?

- Tu as très bien compris, Bella. Fais ce qu'elle te dit, ordonna Voldemort alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres minces.

L'occasion était trop belle, la femme détestait véritablement les manières de cette gamine. La jeune fille ouvrit grand les bras en signe d'attente et Bellatrix leva sa baguette.

- _Endoloris !_ rugit-elle.

Le sort frappa Séléné en pleine poitrine et elle recula sous le choc. Mais elle ne tomba pas à terre en se contorsionnant. Elle accusa le coup quelques secondes puis releva un visage crispé mais affichant un sourire mauvais.

- C'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire ?

La femme resta un instant interdite puis relança le sortilège avec plus de rage que la première fois. Séléné ne tomba pas non plus cette fois-ci. Au bout d'un moment, elle saisit sa propre baguette et la dirigea vers Bellatrix Lestrange.

- _Endoloris !_

La femme fut projetée à terre et son corps continua à trembler après que Séléné eut relevé sa baguette.

- La douleur est une force, dit Séléné avec un sourire satisfait. Si tu la ressens, c'est que tu vis ; si tu vis, c'est que tu peux te battre. Pas encore convaincus ?

Rodolphus Lestrange, le mari de Bellatrix, l'aida à se relever. Les quatre Mangemorts fixaient Séléné avec stupéfaction mais celle-ci retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et bâilla ouvertement avant de recommencer à battre la mesure en fixant le plafond.

- Je suppose que cette petite démonstration vous aura suffie... _ENDOLORIS !_ tonna Voldemort.

Cette fois, les quatre hommes et femme furent violemment jetés à terre.

- Ne vous avisez jamais plus de douter de mes choix, dit froidement Voldemort.

Séléné leur lança un sourire sournois pour ponctuer l'avertissement du mage.

- Maintenant, Severus, retourne à ton poste. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, rejoignez Lucius et restez avec lui jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Après leur départ, Séléné secoua la tête en poussant un soupir.

- Pitoyable... Et vous comptez sur eux pour parvenir à vos fins ? On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge...

- Ils resteront à mes côtés et ce sont de puissants sorciers.

- Heureusement que vous ne faîtes jamais de généralités, commenta-t-elle en regardant Pettigrow d'un air sceptique.

Elle se leva de nouveau et s'étira.

- Enfin, ça prouve au moins que j'avais raison.

- Et à quel sujet ? demanda Voldemort sur un ton d'avertissement.

- Allons, soyons honnête entre nous, répondit Séléné en faisant comme si Queudver n'existait pas. Je ne doute pas une seconde que vos Mangemorts vous soient dévoués corps et âmes mais vous admettrez qu'aucun d'entre eux n'est très futé. Bien que je sois certaine que vous appréciez cela – ce que je comprends tout à fait, vous pouvez en être sûr – il me semble difficile de demander à l'un d'entre eux de vous seconder personnellement alors qu'ils n'osent même pas prononcer votre nom.

Elle s'approcha de Queudver et rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille.

- Lord Voldemort, murmura-t-elle d'un ton lugubre.

L'homme tressaillit et lança un regard inquiet à son maître. Séléné secoua la tête avec dédain.

- Vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Tu n'as pas eu le temps de craindre mon nom, puisque tu as été élevée chez les Moldus, remarqua Voldemort.

- Oh, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de rapport. La totalité des enfants de Moldus inscrits à Poudlard craignent votre nom autant que les autres... Vous savez que je suis puissante, c'est la raison pour laquelle vous me vouliez à vos côtés. Pour le moment, il est évident que j'ai encore des progrès à faire mais, quand le moment sera venu, notre association sera sans nul doute efficace.

Voldemort eut un sourire mauvais.

- Je n'espérai plus trouver quelqu'un comme toi, admit-il. Nous allons faire de grandes choses ensemble, et notre collaboration ne fait que commencer. Je vois comme mes Mangemorts commencent déjà à te craindre, alors que tu es si jeune. Tu pourrais passer pour ma fille...

- Votre petite-fille... sans vouloir vous vexer, mais...

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Pettigrow.

- J'ai déjà des parents, après tout, n'est-ce pas Queudver ? Je me demande d'ailleurs si tu ne posséderais pas certaines informations au sujet de ma mère, peut-être sais-tu où elle se trouve ?

- M...Moi ? Non, pourquoi je le saurais ? balbutia Pettigrow.

- Tu as bien compris dés le départ que Tara Milten était ma mère, non ?

- Que dis-tu ? rugit soudain Voldemort.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il ne vous a rien dit, et je n'y ai plus pensé après. Il l'a su dés qu'il m'a vu, à cause de mes yeux, il paraîtrait que j'ai ceux de ma mère. Je suppose qu'il a également compris que Remus Lupin était mon père, par la même occasion.

- Je... Je... Je ne voulais rien vous cacher ! s'écria Queudver, effrayé par le regard que posa son maître sur lui. Je n'étais pas sûr et...

- Tais-toi ! J'ai été négligent avec toi, je n'ai plus pris la peine de vérifier si tu me dissimulais certaines choses depuis longtemps, je ne pensais pas que tu en valais la peine... Mais Lord Voldemort ne supporte pas qu'on lui taise ce genre d'information.

- Maître ! Non ! Je vous en supplie !

Séléné haussa les épaules et sortit du salon pour monter à l'étage. Lorsque Voldemort lança le sortilège Doloris, un sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Ouh ! Ça doit faire mal, ça, murmura-t-elle.

(à suivre !!)

Ooooh ! Qu'il est beau le bouton « go » en bas à gauche !! Vous trouvez pas ? On dirait qu'il vous appelle : « Cliquez-moi ! Cliquez-moi ! » ;-)


	21. II Un retour attendu

**Milady2 **: Si tu aimes Séléné en méchante, ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas être servie dans cette septième année ! Pour ce qui est de la phrase « La douleur est une force, Si tu la ressens, c'est que tu vis ; si tu vis, c'est que tu peux te battre. Pas encore convaincus ? » Elle était à l'origine un rappel d'une autre scène que je n'ai pas pu mettre (ça faisait trop barbant dc j'ai abandonné l'idée) où Séléné disait cette phrase à Harry qd il s'étonnait qu'elle ait survécu aux tortures (mais CT dit plus gentiment lol)

**Benichoukos **: T'inkiét, j'attends d'avoir qqs reviews avant d'envoyer lol. Moi, j'ADORE les reviews ! :-D Mais rien ne t'empêche de continuer à aimer ce perso ! En plus, je pense que tu vas bien aimé Tara, sa mère, qui apparaît dans ce chapitre. T'auras un exutoire lol. La crise de nerf, c pas pour maintenant, et c pas vraiment sur Malefoy qu'il a envie de se défouler... ;-)

**Dji **: De mon point de vue, la 7ème est nettement mieux, mais bon, c de l'autocritique, ça vaut ce que ça vaut lol. Et je t'assure que l'attitude de Séléné n'a pas fini de te conforter ds ta pensée !!!

**Kamy** : Oh ! y'en a bcp qui sont déçus par Séléné (moi aussi, lol, non je blague) et elle a pas fini de te décevoir et je dirai même de te dégoûter ! Oh que oui j'ai mes raisons ! Et pas qu'un peu ! Mais bon, tu verras. Comme pour Beni, je te dis que tu vas sûrement bcp aimer Tara vu ta review, mais bon,là, elle est pas vraiment en état :-S

LA VOILA !! C TARA QUI ARRIVE-EUH ! MA TARAAAAAAAA ! C TOI QUE JE T'AIME !! hem, bref ! Donc, apparition de Tara Milten, mal en point, d'ak, mais elle est là ! Avec : 1) Son histoire et 2)... CE QU'EST LE MIROIR DE PARENZE !!! Bon, attention, on sait de quoi il s'agit, mais on sait que dalle de ce à quoi il sert et comment, alors on se calme lol.

**Chapitre 2 : Un retour attendu**_(Je ne suis pas vous, alors je ne peux pas dire, mais je suppose que vous aimeriez enfin savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Tara Milten. Suivez le guide ! C'est par ici que ça se passe !)_

_« DING ! Les passagers du vol 327, en provenance de Sydney, débarqueront porte 17 » _Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, l'avion serait à l'heure. Il se trouvait à l'aéroport d'Heathrow, en compagnie des Granger, mais plusieurs sorciers se trouvaient également dans le terminal, déguisés en Moldus, se faisant les plus discrets possible tout en surveillant les alentours.

Ils étaient venus prendre Tara Milten, que Mme Figg était partie chercher à la demande de Dumbledore. La raison pour laquelle Dumbledore avait préféré utiliser les moyens de transports moldus au lieu d'une méthode magique restait encore une énigme pour Harry, mais il supposait que c'était la manière la plus discrète de faire revenir la mère de Séléné. Ce qui expliquerait, d'ailleurs, qu'il ait demandé de l'aide aux Granger pour cela ; de même, il avait dû envoyer Mme Figg parce que, étant une Cracmol, peu de sorciers la connaissaient.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure d'attente, les premiers passagers du vol 327 passèrent la porte du terminal. Harry se sentait légèrement anxieux, et vu la manière dont Hermione se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre et les regards frénétiques qu'elle lançait alentours, il n'était pas le seul.

Les passagers défilaient devant leurs yeux sans qu'ils aperçoivent Mme Figg ou Tara Milten. Celles-ci ne sortirent qu'en dernières, et il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi lorsqu'on voyait l'état de Tara Milten.

Alors qu'elle leur avait paru en bonne santé lorsque Harry et Hermione l'avaient vue en utilisant le sortilège de recherche, elle semblait maintenant sortir d'une longue et pénible maladie. Ses joues étaient creuses et elle était d'une maigreur inquiétante accentuée par la pâleur de sa peau. Mme Figg la soutenait afin de l'aider à marcher alors que ses yeux restaient à demi clos. Elle paraissait vingt ans plus âgée et Hermione agrippa le bras de Harry en la voyant arriver dans cet état.

- Elles sont là, indiqua Harry à M. et Mme Granger en désignant les deux femmes.

Mme Figg regardait en tous sens et sembla soulagée en les voyant arriver.

- Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée. C'est une joie de vous revoir, le voyage n'a pas été de tout repos.

Elle regarda Tara Milten.

- Miss Milten ? Nous sommes arrivées à Londres. Je vous présente M. et Mme Granger, leur fille Hermione, et Harry Potter.

Un instant, la femme n'eut aucune réaction.

- Londres ? murmura-t-elle. Nous sommes vraiment en Angleterre ?

- Oui, nous y sommes. Regardez autour de vous.

Avec un effort manifeste, elle redressa la tête et lança un regard vague alentours. Elle était encore plus inquiétante vue de près. Ses yeux s'enfonçaient dans ses orbites et étaient totalement ternes, et même ses lèvres avaient l'air de s'être résorbées. Lorsqu'elle regarda les Granger, on aurait dit qu'elle était tombée sur eux par hasard.

Mme Granger ne semblait pas très à l'aise et tenta un sourire.

- Vous avez fait bon voyage ? demanda-t-elle maladroitement.

Tara Milten ne lui répondit pas et regarda Harry et Hermione. Elle plissa des yeux en voyant Harry mais ne fit aucun commentaire et rebaissa la tête.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, murmura Mme Figg. Tout ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme prévu, mais nous ne devrions pas nous attarder.

- Vous avez raison, les services sanitaires risquent de nous remarquer, approuva M. Granger.

En sortant de l'aéroport, Harry aperçut Emmeline Vance – une sorcière de l'Ordre du Phénix –, assise dans une cafétéria devant une boisson. Mais son regard était porté sur le groupe et Harry eut l'impression qu'elle était attristée.

La consigne était de ramener Tara Milten chez les Granger, d'où elle serait conduite au Square Grimmaurd par une équipe de l'Ordre du Phénix en compagnie de Harry et de Hermione – l'endroit restait en effet l'un des plus sûrs en matière de cachette.

Maugrey Fol-Œil, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt – qui était sorti de l'hôpital une semaine plus tôt – et Mondingus Fletcher étaient déjà là lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la maison, faisant une belle peur à Mme Granger. Les trois hommes, qui avaient eu l'occasion de connaître Tara Milten par le passé, parurent ébranlés de la retrouver dans cet état, surtout qu'elle semblait maintenant ne plus se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Ils gardèrent cependant en vue leur mission.

- Nous allons utiliser la poudre de Cheminette, annonça Maugrey en désignant la cheminée.

- Le ministère ne risque pas de s'en rendre compte ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Non, ils croient que votre cheminée a été reliée au réseau afin que Harry l'utilise pour rejoindre Sirius, expliqua Kingsley.

Ce ne fut pas facile d'emprunter ce moyen de transport. Tonks passa la première en soutenant Tara Milten, se tassant le plus possible pour qu'elles entrent toutes les deux, puis se fut le tour de Fletcher et Mme Figg – étant Cracmol, elle devait être accompagnée d'un sorcier – enfin, Hermione, Harry, Maugrey et Kingsley passèrent chacun leur tour.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Harry vit Dumbledore en train de parler avec Mme Figg, le professeur McGonagall, aidée de Sirius, soutenait Tara Milten d'un air affligé. Sirius, quant à lui, avait une expression indéfinissable.

Dumbledore se tourna vers lui.

- Menez la dans sa chambre, Sirius, Mme Weasley s'occupera d'elle.

Il hocha la tête et sortit du salon en la portant dans ses bras, McGonagall lui ouvrant le passage. M. Weasley tourna vers Harry et Hermione un regard fatigué.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Nous, oui, mais Tara Milten semble avoir un problème, remarqua Hermione.

Ron acquiesça pour signifier qu'il approuvait. Dans le salon, il y avait également Ron et son frère Bill mais Lupin n'était pas présent, Harry s'en étonna.

- Il ne va pas tarder, assura Dumbledore. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir plus tard. Vu l'état de Tara, je pense que je n'ai pas eu tort.

Pour une fois, Harry approuva ce genre de décision. On sonna à la porte et M. Weasley sortit pour aller ouvrir.

- Asseyez-vous, les invita Dumbledore. Arabella, tu nous raconteras comment s'est passé le voyage quand tout le monde sera présent.

- D'accord professeur.

M. Weasley revint dans le salon, suivi de près par Lupin. Il regarda Dumbledore.

- Elle est arrivée ?

- Sirius vient de l'amener dans sa chambre, où Molly va veiller sur elle. Elle a besoin de repos, pour le moment.

Il regarda Lupin par-dessus ses lunettes. Celui-ci hésita un instant en tournant le regard vers la porte puis poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Lorsque Sirius revint avec McGonagall, il regarda son ami un instant avant de hocher la tête et de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Mme Figg.

- Vas-y Arabella, nous t'écoutons.

- La totalité du voyage s'est passé sans incident notoire, commença-t-elle, je n'ai pas vu trace des Mangemorts, et je pense donc qu'ils ne sont au courant de rien. Il ne m'a en revanche pas été facile de trouver où habitait miss Milten. Je...

Elle hésita un instant en lançant un coup d'œil vers Lupin mais Dumbledore lui fit signe de continuer.

- J'ai fini par découvrir que Gerald Hargow demeurait près de Alice Springs. Je me suis rendue à Darwin en avion puis j'ai pris le bus jusqu'à Alice Springs. Là, j'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez demandé, professeur, j'ai attendu que M. Hargow sorte de chez lui pour aller toquer à la porte. C'est une servante qui m'a ouvert, et je crois pouvoir certifier que j'ai eu de la chance. Apparemment, elle m'a prise pour une guérisseuse qui ne devait pas tarder et elle m'a fait entrer sans poser de questions, en me menant même à Tara Milten.

Elle fit une grimace.

- Oh là là ! Quand je l'ai vue, j'ai cru que je faisais un cauchemar, elle était allongée sur un lit et semblait comme morte. J'ai alors demandé à la servante de nous laisser seules, ce qu'elle a fait. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle pouvait entendre, mais je lui ai expliqué qu'elle devait revenir en Angleterre. A ce moment, elle a semblé se réveiller, elle m'a dit que c'était impossible et trop dangereux. Alors je lui ai lu votre lettre...

Elle s'arrêta un instant en lançant un regard interrogateur à Dumbledore. Elle n'avait, de toute évidence, pas très bien compris le contenu du courrier.

- Comment a-t-elle réagi ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Elle n'a rien dit pendant un long moment puis elle m'a demandé si sa fille était arrivée dans le monde des sorciers. Je lui ai répondu que oui, mais sans lui donner de détails.

- Bonne initiative, assura Sirius dans un grognement.

- Ensuite, elle a réussi à se lever et à préparer ses affaires. La bonne a voulu s'interposer mais, je ne sais pas où, elle a trouvé la force de la stupéfixer. Nous sommes parties avant que Hargow ne revienne et elle était parfaitement consciente jusqu'à ce que nous prenions l'avion, même si elle n'a pratiquement prononcé aucun mot. Malheureusement, dés que l'appareil a décollé, elle est devenue totalement apathique, comme elle est en ce moment.

- Bien sûr, murmura Dumbledore, ça a dû lui faire un choc.

- Mais que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Harry, perplexe. Elle était en bonne santé lorsque nous l'avions retrouvée avec le sortilège.

- Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas supporté.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Lupin. Il avait serré les poings et sa mâchoire était crispée.

- Supporté quoi ? s'étonna Ron.

Ce fut Sirius qui répondit d'une voix où perçait la colère.

- C'est évident. Elle savait que lorsque Séléné et Harry auraient atteint leurs seize ans, ils se trouveraient et qu'ils auraient le moyen de détruire définitivement Voldemort. Lors de la première chute de Voldemort, elle s'est doutée qu'il n'était pas totalement détruit, mais s'il restait seulement quinze ans sans pouvoirs, alors tout aurait été fini. Lorsqu'elle a appris son retour, elle n'a pas dû très bien le supporter, mais, en même temps, il restait encore une chance. Le temps passant, elle a dû perdre espoir, jusqu'à ne plus avoir envie de vivre.

- Nous ignorons encore dans quelles circonstances Tara a pu se retrouver dans cette situation, mais elle a toujours gardé espoir de revenir un jour en Angleterre pour retrouver Séléné, supposa Dumbledore. Séléné et vous, bien sûr, Remus.

Il y eut un silence puis Sirius leva les yeux vers Dumbledore.

- Et Hargow ?

- Jusqu'à ce que nous apprenions la vérité sur ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai chargé quelqu'un de le... surveiller. Il va faire en sorte que Gerald Hargow ne quitte plus son domicile et se fasse porter mal aux yeux de son travail.

Lupin se leva.

- Seule Tara pourra nous donner des explications.

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais Dumbledore l'arrêta alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée.

- Remus, Tara est en état de choc, et je ne suis pas sûr que...

- Presque dix-huit ans ont passé depuis sa disparition, professeur, l'interrompit-il. Nous n'avons jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé et, il y a quelques mois, j'ai découvert que j'avais une fille, avec elle, et qu'elle était toujours vivante. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre ne serait-ce qu'une heure de plus.

Il sortit et, cette fois, personne ne le retint. Un moment, personne ne prononça le moindre mot, puis Sirius détacha son regard de la porte pour fixer Dumbledore.

- Qu'aviez-vous écrit dans le mot destiné à Tara ?

- Juste la vérité. Que les choses avaient changé, que nous étions mieux préparés et, surtout, qu'elle n'était pas, qu'elle n'avait jamais été, seule.

- Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle est partie avec cet Hargow ? demanda M. Weasley, apparemment intrigué.

- Une idée, si... Mais reste à savoir comment Hargow aurait pu être au courant...

Les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall ainsi que Sirius, parurent soudain amers. Tous trois semblaient penser la même chose mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de poser des questions.

Mme Weasley entra dans la pièce et voulut dire quelque chose. Avant qu'elle ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, un cri déchirant se fit entendre à l'étage. Bousculant Molly Weasley, Sirius se précipita dans l'escalier, suivi de près par Dumbledore, puis par les autres.

Dans la chambre où avait été installée Tara, ils la découvrirent au sol, dans les bras de Lupin, en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes sur son torse. Des larmes coulaient également sur le visage de Lupin alors qu'il caressait et embrassait ses cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? gémissait Tara dans des sanglots désespérés. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Lupin releva la tête et regarda Sirius droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci s'avança vers eux et s'accroupit sans oser toucher Tara. Elle leva ses yeux brillant de larmes vers lui.

- S... Sirius ?

Il essaya – sans grand succès – de sourire.

- Salut Tara. Ça faisait un petit moment, pas vrai ?

Le corps tremblant, elle le regarda un instant puis le serra dans ses bras également. Les trois amis restèrent ainsi enlacés avant que Sirius et Lupin aident la femme à se relever et à s'asseoir sur son lit. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Dumbledore s'avança à son tour.

- Tara ? Comment te sens-tu ?

Les yeux embués de larmes, un sourire triste passa sur son visage.

- Pas très bien... mais je crois que je reprends vie.

Elle avait la main droite crispée sur la robe de Lupin – à sa gauche – et gardait sa tête sur son épaule, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne s'éloigne d'elle, mais celui-ci ne semblait même pas y songer.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry et lui fit signe d'approcher. Ce n'est pas sans une légère inquiétude qu'il obéit.

- Voici Harry, dit Sirius à voix basse. Le fils de Lily et James.

- Euh.... Bonjour, dit Harry sans trouver rien d'autre à ajouter.

Tout le corps de Tara était parcouru de tremblements incessants et elle sembla vaciller lorsqu'elle vit Harry.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle. Je l'ai su à l'aéroport mais...

Elle tendit sa main gauche vers lui et il hésita une seconde avant de la prendre. Un nouveau sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Si seulement...

Une autre larme s'échappa de ses yeux et elle lâcha la main de Harry. Dumbledore posa sa main sur son épaule et il se recula un peu. Ensuite, toutes les personnes présentes se présentèrent ou se rappelèrent aux souvenirs de Tara. L'émotion était telle qu'elle était presque palpable. Bien que Tara Milten soit encore un peu sonnée, lorsque tout le monde fut passé, elle regarda autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un.

- Séléné n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Ils avaient tous espéré que cette question viendrait le plus tard possible. Heureusement, Tara leur épargna la tâche d'expliquer dés à présent le problème.

- Je comprends, murmura-t-elle. Elle ne doit pas avoir très envie de me voir...

Lupin échangea un nouveau regard avec Sirius, qui passa une main sur sa bouche d'un geste anxieux.

- Tu dois te reposer, Tara, dit Lupin d'une voix faible. Il faut que tu reprennes des forces.

Mais Tara Milten secoua la tête.

- Non, pas maintenant. Pas... alors que vous êtes tous là. Vous avez le droit de savoir, je ne peux pas me taire plus longtemps. Je... J'ai commis tellement d'erreurs...

- Tara, rien ne t'oblige à parler maintenant, dit Dumbledore d'une voix ferme. Remus a raison, tu as besoin de repos.

- Je ne peux plus, répondit-elle en laissant échapper un nouveau sanglot. Je ne peux plus garder ça, c'est trop dur. Je vous en prie Dumbledore. Si je ne raconte pas tout maintenant, je ne crois pas que je pourrais le faire plus tard.

- Nous allons vous laisser, dit Mme Weasley en regardant Dumbledore puis Tara. Ceci ne nous concerne pas.

- Si, la contredit Tara. Restez tous. Si vous faîtes partie de l'Ordre, si vous êtes ennemis de Voldemort, alors ceci vous concerne.

Dumbledore fit apparaître des chaises mais lui-même, Harry, Maugrey et Hermione restèrent debout. Il y eut un silence pesant puis Tara Milten prit une inspiration.

- Il y a dix-huit ans, comme certains d'entre vous le savent déjà, je travaillais sur le projet d'une arme contre Voldemort, de concert avec d'autres sorciers, dans le cadre des recherches du C.R.M. Même ceux qui travaillaient avec moi l'ignoraient mais cette arme était principalement basée sur mon pouvoir de voyance.

- De voyance ? répéta Hermione, incrédule.

- Tara est une voyante véritable, expliqua Dumbledore. Certaines de ses prédictions nous ont beaucoup aidées à l'époque de l'ascension de Voldemort.

- Oui, mon don nous a été utile, confirma Tara d'une voix sourde, mais c'est aussi à cause de lui que je suis partie... Un soir, j'ai reçu un message de Gerald Hargow, cet homme qui me poursuivait de ses avances depuis quelques années, dans lequel il me donnait rendez-vous. Je m'y suis rendue avec l'intention de mettre les choses définitivement au point, mais j'ignorais qu'il était venu avec un atout en main. Il m'apprit qu'il connaissait mon secret, qu'il savait que j'étais une voyante. Comment il était parvenu à le découvrir, je l'ignore, mais il s'est servi de ça pour me faire du chantage : ou j'acceptais de me marier avec lui, ou il n'hésiterait pas à tout révéler à Voldemort. Evidemment, je n'ai pas voulu céder et je lui ai fait remarquer qu'il n'était pas difficile de faire taire quelqu'un, mais... Il avait déjà pris ses dispositions pour faire entendre à Voldemort qu'il possédait des informations, s'il lui était arrivé quoi que ce soit, Voldemort aurait compris qu'il y avait un intérêt et aurait fini par tout découvrir.

- Alors tu as... ? murmura Lupin.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Tara.

- Qu'aurais-je pu faire, Remus ? Si Voldemort avait mis la main sur moi, qui sait ce qui ce serait passé ? Il se serait servi de vous pour me faire céder, il aurait bénéficier de mes visions... Alors oui, j'ai accepté...

Un silence pesant s'installa.

- Et Séléné ? demanda Lupin d'une voix sourde.

- Hargow m'a immédiatement amené en Australie, il craignait que toi ou les autres, vous ne me retrouviez. Il a érigé diverses protections pour éviter que vous puissiez me repérer... Je me suis rendue compte que j'étais enceinte un mois après notre arrivée en Australie. A ce moment-là, j'ai failli revenir. Tu étais son père, Remus, je le savais et je ne pouvais pas te laisser dans l'ignorance. Mais c'était trop dur...

Sa voix se brisa et elle devint plus rauque lorsqu'elle reprit.

- Hargow est sûrement un salaud, mais il est très intelligent et possède un grand savoir. C'était trop risqué de revenir, alors je n'ai rien dit. Au départ, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux faire croire à Hargow que Séléné était sa fille, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle grandisse aux côtés d'un homme pareil, alors j'ai choisi une autre solution.

J'ai fait croire que j'étais tombée malade et on m'a transportée à l'hôpital sorcier de Sydney, où je suis restée plusieurs mois. A l'aide d'un sortilège, je faisais en sorte de simuler la maladie et de cacher ma grossesse de plus en plus apparente. Personne n'a jamais su que j'attendais un enfant et, une nuit, je l'ai mise au monde.

- Personne n'était là pour t'aider ? demanda Sirius, visiblement stupéfait.

- Non, j'ai dû me débrouiller seule. J'avais placé un sortilège d'insonorisation dans ma chambre d'hôpital et je me suis servie de la magie pour tout nettoyer, après. Cette nuit, et les jours qui ont suivie, ont été épuisants pour moi. J'étais fatiguée par l'accouchement mais je devais maintenir l'illusion pour que personne ne se rende compte qu'un nouveau-né se trouvait avec moi.

- Tu as toujours été très douée pour le camouflage et la dissimulation, remarqua Dumbledore d'une voix sourde.

- Un mois après la naissance de Séléné, je suis retournée chez Hargow, prétendument guérie mais encore en convalescence. Jusqu'aux six mois de Séléné, je l'ai dissimulée, jusqu'à ce que j'aie retrouvé la totalité de mes forces. Alors, une semaine où Hargow était parti pour affaire, j'ai effectué divers rituels sur ma fille, un rituel qui la liait à Harry Potter, un autre qui briderait ses pouvoirs jusqu'à ses seize ans et un dernier qui m'a permis de la transporter jusqu'en Angleterre avec moi. Là, je l'ai laissée dans un orphelinat moldu puis je suis rentrée en Australie. Hargow n'a jamais rien su de tout cela...

- Excusez-moi, mais... pourquoi avoir accompli ce rituel, avec Harry ? demanda timidement Hermione. Pourquoi avoir effectué le miroir de Parenze ?

- Je n'ai pas utilisé le sortilège du miroir de Parenze, répondit Tara Milten. Le lien que j'ai établi entre Séléné et Harry ne servait qu'à les révéler l'un à l'autre pour le jour où ma fille retrouverait ses pouvoirs. Quelques mois avant la naissance de Séléné, j'ai fait un rêve étrange, où je vous ai vu, professeur Dumbledore, en compagnie d'une femme faisant une prophétie au sujet de la naissance d'un enfant à la fin du mois de juillet.

- Tu as assisté à cette scène ? s'étonna Dumbledore.

- Oui, et j'ai compris qu'il devait s'agir du fils de Lily et James. Je savais qu'elle attendait un enfant parce que j'avais eu une vision, peu avant mon départ d'Angleterre, mais je ne le lui avais pas dit. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais vu l'annonce de cette prophétie, et je ne l'ai compris que le jour où j'ai accouché, parce que j'ai fait une prophétie au même moment, une prophétie dont je me suis souvenue.

- Une prophétie ? répéta Lupin. Tu n'en avais jamais fait.

- Je sais. Ça a été la première... et la dernière. Elle disait la chose suivante : _« Le jour est venu où le miroir de Parenze décide de se réveiller après des siècles de sommeil...Deux ils seront à se partager l'ultime protection contre les mages noirs...L'un portera la marque de ce pouvoir, l'autre dévoilera la vérité...Aujourd'hui voit le retour de la magie originelle si longtemps oubliée...Deux enfants naîtront et porteront en eux le sang des anciens, ainsi fut révélé le pouvoir du miroir...Prudence et patience, amour et trahison, rudes seront les épreuves pour les enfants du phénix...Deux enfants annoncent aujourd'hui la fin de tout qui ne sera pas la mort... » _

J'ai mis du temps à comprendre ce que cela signifiait, et encore n'ai-je pas pu tout interpréter. Le miroir de Parenze n'a jamais été un sortilège ou un rituel quelconque, il s'agit d'un fait magique de la même nature que le pouvoirs des métamorphomages ou les sorciers nés de parents moldus. Mais ce phénomène est infiniment rare, pour ne pas dire inexistant en temps normal, et pourtant il a eu lieu avec Séléné et Harry. Le miroir de Parenze partage un pouvoir particulier entre deux personnes, qui ne peuvent s'en servir qu'une fois réunies, et il semblerait que ce pouvoir soit celui permettant de vaincre Voldemort.

C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai instauré ce lien magique entre Séléné et Harry : ils devaient, de toute manière, se rencontrer un jour ou l'autre. Et puis j'étais certaine que Harry te connaîtrait, Remus, et donc Séléné aurait pu faire ta connaissance. Mais, jusqu'à ce que tout soit arrangé, il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un sache qui était réellement Séléné. Il ne fallait pas que Voldemort l'apprenne...

- Je comprends mieux tous ces avertissements, c'était vous, la femme que nous avons entendue la première fois... murmura Harry. Alors, pour vaincre Voldemort, nous sommes obligés d'être ensemble, avec Séléné ?

- Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens, confirma Tara.

Cette longue discussion l'avait fatiguée et ses yeux commençaient à se fermer.

- C'est bon Tara, tu nous en as assez dit. Il faut que tu te reposes maintenant.

Ecoutant Dumbledore, Lupin aida la femme à se coucher et tout le monde sortit de la chambre. Lupin s'appuya aussitôt contre le mur, le corps tremblant.

- Même la malédiction d'Alberich n'était pas aussi terrible, souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Tout ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver, jamais... Et comment lui dire pour Séléné ?

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et Sirius lui pressa l'épaule en signe de réconfort.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer, suggéra-t-il à voix basse. Ça te ferait du bien.

- Vous avez raison, Sirius, confirma Dumbledore. La journée a été chargée. Accordez-vous un peu de repos. Je repasserai sous peu.

En rentrant dans sa chambre, Harry était certain d'une chose : Tara Milten avait déjà assez enduré dans sa vie pour en plus apprendre que sa fille était devenue une Mangemort. Il y avait forcément une explication rationnelle au comportement de Séléné. Peut-être était-elle simplement perdue, peut-être ne savait-elle plus très bien où elle en était... Il devait lui parler coûte que coûte.

(à suivre...)

Premier face à face Séléné Harry depuis la Tour de Londres !! Bon, ça va être un peu philosophique, mais tant pis, et après on va avoir un Séléné vs BIP qui devrait plaire à certain.

Le moyen pour l'avoir ? REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS !


	22. II Tant que le temps sera figé

**Malda Potter **: mais je ne fais que ça ;-)

**Kami1 **: lol, t'inkiét, T pas sensée tout comprendre de toute manière (si ça avait été le contraire, je me serai dit que je me suis loupée lol) Et c pas encore là que t'auras des réponses

**Benichoukos **: mdr ! oui, t'as trouvé pr le Harry vs Séléné ;-) Qd à la prophétie… Ah ça ! ils ne savent même pas encore exactement ce qu'elle signifie, sans compter qu'elle cadre pas exactement avec la toute première ne concernant que Harry alors pour nos p'ti sorciers, c'est mistère et ballongomme ! Séléné reviendra-t-elle parmi eux ? Moi seule ai la réponse et… je vous le dirais pas :-P

**Milady2 **: Oh que oui je suis sadique ! J'adore les compliments ! Bis ! Bis ! lol Le voilà ton fac à face ! Euh… mimi ? oui, disons plutôt touchant, je suppose que c le mot que tu cherchais. Bon, c vrai que je suis pas tendre avec lui mais moi, au moins, je lui offre un peu de bonheur en retrouvant un être aimé (regard noir en direction de l'Angleterre, une certaine JKR est présentement parcourue d'un frisson MDR !)

Bon, je le dis, dsl pour ceux qui aiment ça, mais c'est pas violent (profond soupir des lecteurs è BANDE DE BRUTES ! lol) Par contre, je suis sûre que vous allez aimer la mini rencontre (retrouvaille) entre Séléné et BIP et ce qu'elle en dira à Voldemort, mais je m'avance pas trop, au cas où vous trouveriez ça nul lol.

**Chapitre 3 : Tant que le temps sera figé** _(De bons arguments ou non ? C'est à vous de faire tomber le verdict : voici les explications que Séléné donne à Harry pour justifier son choix.) lol, encore un chapitre plus court, je baisse, je baisse !_

Harry n'avait encore jamais fait ça, d'habitude ça avait toujours été Séléné qui l'avait appelé, mais il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il n'y parvienne pas… Il tourna toutes ses pensées vers elle en attendant que le sommeil le gagne. A force d'y songer, il continuerait sûrement en dormant. Il ignorait combien de temps il avait mis à s'endormir mais il se retrouva bien à l'endroit habituel des rencontres – peut-être un peu plus près de la forêt…

Séléné n'était nulle part en vue, il concentra toute la force de son esprit vers elle en l'appelant et, bientôt, elle apparut devant lui.

Elle sembla un peu surprise de se trouver là mais un sourire ironique se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle le regarda.

- Bravo ! Tu as fait de grands progrès pour parvenir à m'appeler.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Vraiment ? J'avais pourtant l'impression que nous nous étions tout dit.

- Eh bien ce n'est pas mon cas, répondit sèchement Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?

- Je discute avec toi.

- L'heure n'est pas vraiment aux plaisanteries !

Elle secoua la tête sans se départir de son sourire narquois.

- Ttt ! Allons Harry, un peu de calme, je te prie. La colère, c'est très mauvais pour la santé. Tu avoueras que tu poses des questions stupides, ce que je fais est plutôt évident.

- Alors tu serais du côté de Voldemort ? C'est n'importe quoi, tu n'as aucun intérêt là-dedans. Je te connais et…

- Oh ! Tout de suite les grands mots ! Mais je comprends mieux ce qui te tracasse. C'est pas vraiment que je sois avec Voldemort, pas vrai ? Ce serait plutôt que tu te sois trompé à ce point sur mon compte, ton orgueil en prend un sacré coup… Je suis vraiment navrée pour toi mais il se trouve que je suis une comédienne hors paire. Je suis passée du côté de Voldemort un mois avant que vous ne me _libériez_ de ma captivité. Sincèrement, j'ai été étonnée que vous ne trouviez pas étrange que cette libération se soit aussi facilement déroulée ou que j'arrive si facilement à assimiler les cours qu'ils m'ont donné pendant le mois de décembre – j'avais en réalité déjà eu un mois entier pour m'entraîner avec l'aide de Voldemort –, mais bon, j'imagine que vous deviez être_ tellement_ soulagés.

Elle éclata de rire et fit un vaste geste de ses bras pour désigner le paysage qui les entourait.

- Tu vois, c'est ce que j'aime ici : Il était encore plus facile de t'y berner, tout y est tellement simple et abstrait.

- C'est impossible ! Ma cicatrice était encore douloureuse tout le mois de novembre, lorsque Voldemort te torturait !

- Sauf une petite interruption début novembre, pas vrai ?

Harry ne répondit pas, c'était la vérité mais il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Tu as oublié que ta cicatrice te liait à Voldemort, et non à moi. L'interruption correspondait au jour où j'ai accepté d'aider Voldemort, mais le hasard a voulu que, le jour même, un Mangemort a ramené un prisonnier à Voldemort : Adrian Pericor. C'est lui que Voldemort a torturé pendant tout le mois de novembre, parce qu'il savait comment tu pouvais ressentir ce qu'il faisait… et aussi pour faire parler Pericor, il faut bien l'avouer. Dommage que Pericor, lui, n'ait pas avoué grand-chose… Il a tenté de s'échapper, juste après ma propre _libération_ mais un Mangemort l'a tué avant qu'il parvienne à s'en sortir. D'après ce que j'ai su, Voldemort était furieux qu'il soit mort parce qu'il n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'il désirait.

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Harry. Pourquoi serais-tu passée du côté de Voldemort ? Tu n'as aucune raison ! Et tu ne me feras pas gober que ses idéaux sont les tiens.

- Je serai bien en mal de te contredire sur ce point, confirma Séléné. Une guerre contre les Moldus et les sangs mêlés ne m'apportera rien, sans compter que je compte de nombreux amis – ou anciens amis – parmi eux. Non, franchement, j'ai horreur de la violence gratuite.

- Alors pourquoi ? Tu sais que nous pouvons le vaincre, tu sais que nous en avons la puissance. Tu n'es pas comme Pettigrow qui se réfugie derrière Voldemort par couardise ; que recherches-tu ? Que peut-il t'offrir ?

Séléné regarda au loin d'un air songeur puis montra le coucher de soleil.

- Tu vois comme le temps s'est figé ici ? Je parie que tu ne t'en ais pas rendu compte. Avant, le temps avançait normalement : le soleil se levait, la nuit se couchait, etc., etc.… Regarde, nous assistons à un coucher de soleil éternel.

Harry se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison, le soleil était resté à la même place depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur la plaine. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu esquives ma question, ou quoi ?

- On esquive et on feinte dans un combat, mon chéri, pas dans une conversation. Du moins, _je_ ne le fais pas.

Harry se raidit en l'entendant l'appeler _mon chéri_. Ça sonnait faux et très désagréablement à ses oreilles.

- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que c'était la raison pour laquelle j'ai rejoint Voldemort. Tu es comme les autres : tu regardes, mais tu ne vois pas ; tu entends, mais tu n'écoutes pas… Le monde est ainsi, aussi bien celui des sorciers que celui des Moldus. Vous apprenez beaucoup de choses, que vous finissez par savoir au final, vous apprenez les erreurs et les réussites passées, mais apprendre et savoir ne suffit pas, encore faut-il comprendre…

Elle tourna vers lui un regard amer.

- Cette guerre est nécessaire, Harry, pour que les gens comprennent, pour qu'ils prennent conscience de la réalité. Beaucoup de gens sont en accord avec les idéaux de Voldemort, pour un monde sans Moldu, sans sang mêlé, sans hybride, également, et pourtant, ont-ils une réelle raison ? Non, bien sûr que non, ils ont été éduqués comme ça… Ah ! C'est la meilleure ! Belle excuse que l'éducation, grâce à elle, nous ne sommes fautifs de rien, le responsable est toujours un antécédent, qui peut lui-même servir la même excuse.

Ne vois-tu pas, Harry, que cette guerre est le seul moyen pour que les gens comprennent qu'ils sont seuls maîtres de leurs choix ? Les belles paroles ne servent à rien, elles sont effacées par celles des traditions et des stéréotypes. Si tu ne leur donnes que des mots, ils ne comprendront rien à leur abstraction, montre-leur leurs idées poussées à l'extrême, et alors ils se réveilleront de leur torpeur. _Mais… Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?_ Les hommes ne fonctionnent que de cette façon, et ce n'est pas une, mais plusieurs leçons qu'il faut leur donner, parce qu'ils ont la mémoire courte, parce qu'il est plus simple de se souvenir de quelque chose qu'on a appris dés notre naissance que d'un événement brusque et violent.

Harry la regardait d'un air abasourdi.

- T… Tu te trompes, Séléné. Ceux dont tu parles ne sont qu'une minorité, ils…

- Allons Harry, arrête de te mentir ainsi, tout le temps, à quoi cela sert-il ? Voldemort n'en serait jamais arrivé à ce point s'ils n'étaient vraiment qu'une minorité… Tout le monde, Moldus et sorciers, porte ce fardeau sur ses épaules, moi comme les autres.

Il y a une chose que ni toi, ni Dumbledore, ni qui que ce soit, ne semble avoir compris : Voldemort ne peut pas gagner. C'est tout simplement impossible. Il n'y a pas à se poser des questions à tout va, à parler d'espoir ou de puissance. Il n'est pas non plus question d'une lutte entre le bien et le mal où le bien en sort toujours vainqueur ; merci pour le manichéisme, nous en avons assez fait ! C'est tout simplement l'ordre des choses : pas de destin, pas de voie toute tracée, mais une suite logique, une boucle perpétuelle de l'évolution.

Voldemort pourra toujours gagner à un moment donné, il finira par perdre, et ça vaut aussi de votre côté, la preuve en est les événements actuels qui répètent ceux d'il y a une vingtaine d'année. Voldemort n'est pas le premier et ne sera pas le dernier des mages noirs, tout comme Dumbledore a eu et aura un jour son égal. Tant que les gens n'auront pas gravé dans leur mémoire ce qu'ils ont compris, et non ce qu'ils ont appris, la boucle se bouclera encore et encore.

- Est-ce une raison pour cautionner ces massacres ? s'écria Harry. Pour mettre de côté l'éthique et le bon sens ? Il est certain que rien ne pourra évoluer si tout le monde pense comme toi !

- Je n'ai plus la force.

Pour la première fois, Harry vit passer un voile de résignation dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

- J'ai vu des choses que tu ne verras jamais, grâce à mon don d'empathie. J'ai sondé les gens et j'ai découvert qui ils étaient, et pas seulement en Angleterre… Le mois précédent ma pseudo libération du manoir des Malefoy, Voldemort m'a laissée libre de mes mouvements, et j'en ai profité pour voyager un peu, loin de l'Angleterre, loin de l'Europe, même. A cette époque, je n'étais pas encore certaine de vouloir véritablement m'allier à Voldemort, mais ensuite… Tu ne peux pas imaginer la passion qui habite chaque être humain : l'amour, la haine, la peur, la joie, l'envie et tout le reste, mais tout cela est tellement dérisoire.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que tu…

- Dérisoire dans leur application, le coupa Séléné. Les hommes se retiennent à un tel point que, lorsqu'ils sont trop pleins de sentiments, tout explose dans un désordre inouïe et dévastateur. Tous ces systèmes mis en place soi-disant dans l'intérêt de la communauté n'est que le reflet de l'égoïsme du monde, de la volonté que ce qu'on dit ne peut qu'être la seule vérité et que tous devraient forcément penser ainsi ; et ces systèmes sont cautionnés par nous-mêmes, Harry. Par tes amis, tes ennemis, tes voisins et tous ceux que tu ne connais pas, par toi…

Je l'avoue, j'ai baissé les bras, j'en ai eu assez de croire en eux, de croire en qui que ce soit ; tout ça, ce ne sont que des foutaises. Maintenant, je veux juste être libre, m'occuper de moi sans me soucier des autres. En étant du côté de Voldemort, je peux faire cela, ne plus m'inquiéter de rien et juste agir à ma guise. Il est temps pour chacun de se prendre en main, je ne m'amuserai plus à pousser dans le dos de quelqu'un pour le faire avancer. A chacun ses responsabilités et advienne que pourra, la marche du temps, elle, ne s'arrêtera jamais. Chaque chose qui commence se termine à un moment donné.

Ils l'ont oublié, tous, le temps n'a pas eu de commencement et n'aura pas de fin, nous n'avons jamais vécu sur sa ligne, nous nous sommes juste laissé emporter en cours de route. Alors fais ce que tu as à faire Harry, comme toi tu le penses, sans te soucier des autres, chaque être porte en lui les solutions aux problèmes qui le rongent. Choisis ta voie suivant ce que te dicte ton instinct.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit car le paysage s'effaça de son champ de vision alors que Séléné se retirait après lui avoir envoyé un baiser du bout des doigts.

Séléné se réveilla sur le sol de la chambre qu'elle occupait dans la maison de Sutterton. Tout en se relevant, elle fronça les sourcils. Heureusement que Voldemort n'avait pas assisté à ça où elle aurait eu quelques soucis…

Elle s'assit à la table qui se trouvait dans la pièce et attrapa une plume et un parchemin. Elle était encore en train d'écrire quand un bruissement se fit entendre. Elle regarda autour d'elle et entendit cette fois clairement le bourdonnement d'un insecte.

Un petit éclair bleu passa dans son champ de vision puis une libellule se posa sur la table.

- Pile à l'heure, murmura Séléné en souriant.

Elle termina d'écrire sa lettre puis, à l'aide de sa baguette magique, elle rétrécit le papier en un minuscule confetti et le fit se fixer au dos de la libellule après avoir retiré celui qui s'y trouvait déjà.

- C'est très urgent, dit-elle d'une voix quasiment inaudible. Alors il faudra que tu reviennes si jamais elle a besoin d'une réponse à sa lettre.

La libellule battit des ailes et repartit comme elle était venue, en passant entre deux des lattes clouées à la fenêtre. D'un coup de baguette magique, Séléné rendit au parchemin qu'elle avait reçu sa taille normale, parcourut la lettre puis la détruisit, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Parfait, dit-elle d'un ton satisfait.

Elle se dirigea alors vers un placard et en sortit une robe légère blanche à liserés rouge et or. Elle l'observa un instant d'une mine pensive puis hocha la tête et la posa sur son lit.

En bas, on entendait des bruits de conversation. Séléné savait que Voldemort était en train de recevoir les rapports de certains de ses Mangemorts, mais elle lui demanderait des renseignements plus tard. Pour le moment, cette journée était trop belle pour ne pas en profiter.

Elle retira les vêtements qu'elle portait et se trouvait en sous-vêtements lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Le jeune homme blond s'immobilisa à l'entrée, rouge de confusion, mais visiblement incapable de détourner son regard. Cela ne sembla nullement gêner Séléné, qui secoua la tête.

- On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer dans la chambre d'une jeune fille ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

- Euh… Je…

Séléné passa sa robe et se regarda dans le miroir qui se trouvait dans la pièce, sceptique.

- Qu'en dis-tu ? demanda-t-elle au garçon sans se tourner vers lui. Elle me va bien ?

- Tu… Tu es magnifique, répondit-il dans un balbutiement.

Séléné se tourna vers lui, l'air dédaigneux.

- Bien sûr que je le suis, ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, enfin bon…

Elle se regarda encore dans le miroir puis hocha la tête avec satisfaction.

- Elle me va bien, décida-t-elle. Tu es Drago Malefoy, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

- C'est cela… Je ne comprends pas très bien, tu étais élève à Poudlard et tu étais l'amie de Harry Potter.

- Une espionne, en vérité, le corrigea-t-elle. Je suis associée à Voldemort.

Malefoy eut un soubresaut et regarda la jeune fille d'un air inquiet.

- Associée ? répéta-t-il après un moment de silence, sceptique.

- Associée, oui, reprit Séléné. Mais tu comprendras vite… Tu es venu faire tes premières armes ?

- On peut dire ça, répondit-il d'un ton prudent.

Séléné l'observa un instant puis un sourire apparut sur son visage, un sourire très inquiétant. Elle se rapprocha si près de Malefoy que leurs nez auraient pu se toucher.

- Et te crois-tu digne d'être aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? lui demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Malefoy se sentait tétanisé. Elle s'était approchée beaucoup trop prés. A quoi jouait-elle ?

Elle posa une main sur le torse du jeune homme et celui-ci frémit alors qu'elle décrivait de légers cercles du bout de ses doigts.

- Crois-tu être assez puissant ? Penses-tu avoir le courage de tenir jusqu'au bout ?

Elle effleura les lèvres de Malefoy des siennes puis plaça son index entre eux deux.

- Penses-tu avoir le courage de tenir face à moi ? Si tu rejoins nos rangs, tu seras en dessous de moi, tu seras à mon service, et je ne supporte pas qu'on me manque de respect ou qu'on n'accomplisse pas le moindre de mes désirs, lui susurra-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle souffla sur son oreille puis lui sourit.

- Prends garde à toi, Drago, je ne suis jamais d'humeur magnanime…

Et elle passa devant lui en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière, le laissant abasourdi sur le seuil de sa chambre. Il fallut un moment à Malefoy pour comprendre qu'elle s'était servi de lui pour un jeu de séduction, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle se moquait de lui, ou…

Séléné descendit l'escalier d'un pas lent et égal, savourant le pouvoir qu'elle avait eu sur Malefoy à l'instant. Bientôt, ils comprendraient tous que, si elle ne trouvait aucun intérêt dans la guerre menée par Voldemort, elle éprouvait un immense plaisir à marcher sur tous ses partisans. Elle n'était pas une enfant de chœur, et ils devraient le comprendre.

Voldemort était en train de parler à Lucius Malefoy lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon. Il la regarda un instant, notant sa tenue.

- Tu sors ? lui demanda-t-il.

Lucius Malefoy dissimula sa surprise, on aurait dit un père s'adressant à sa fille.

- La journée est chaude et belle, je voudrais en profiter. Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous savez comment me rappeler.

Voldemort hocha la tête.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour le moment.

Elle inclina légèrement la tête dans sa direction pour lui dire au revoir et se tourna un instant vers Lucius Malefoy.

- En parlant de température, votre fils aurait besoin d'une bonne douche froide, ou il va nous faire une hyperthermie.

Elle transplana en laissant M. Malefoy complètement abasourdi alors que Voldemort avait un sourire amusé.

- Mon cher ami, dit-il d'un ton aimable, tu viens de faire la connaissance de Séléné. Je présume qu'on a déjà dû te parler d'elle.

- Oui, seigneur, répondit prudemment Lucius Malefoy.

Voldemort hocha la tête et lui lança un regard noir.

- Lord Voldemort ne supporte pas que ses sujets doutent de lui, dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

- Jamais… Vous… C'est… balbutia rapidement Malefoy.

- Il suffit ! Je mettrai les choses au point d'ici quelques jours. Séléné possède un potentiel immense, et je ne parle pas que de sa puissance magique… D'après ce qu'elle a dit, je pense d'ailleurs que ton fils a dû faire les frais de sa… personnalité.

Lucius Malefoy lança un regard inquiet en direction de l'escalier qui menait à l'étage mais n'osa pas bouger. Voldemort parut songeur un instant puis se détourna de Malefoy.

- Retourne-t-en à tes affaires, maintenant, et restez sur vos gardes. Si vous vous faîtes reprendre par les Aurors…

Sa voix était redevenue menaçante et Lucius Malefoy s'inclina avant de monter chercher son fils. Tout à la remarque faîte par Voldemort au sujet de Drago, il ne s'était pas demandé de quelle manière son maître comptait _mettre les choses au point_, comme il disait…

(à suivre…)


	23. II Le Centre d'Apprentissage au Transpla...

**Chapitre 4 : Le centre d'apprentissage au transplanage** (Bon, ce chap. n'apporte pas grand chose à l'histoire, mais comme faut bien passer par là pour que nos trois inséparables sachent transplaner, y'a pas le choix ! Et puis c'est pas tout à fait vrai, le début apporte BEAUCOUP à l'hist, ou plutôt à ce qui va se passer…)

Sirius lança la _Gazette du sorcier_ sur la table de la cuisine et se laissa tomber sur une chaise avant de se servir un café, la mine sinistre.

- Et voilà, grommela-t-il. On a retrouvé deux sorciers morts, dans la nuit, avec la marque des Ténèbres au-dessus de leurs corps. Le mari était un Oubliator et la femme une Langue-De-Plomb. Tous deux avaient intégré l'Ordre de Fudge. Cet imbécile a servi sur un plateau tous ces membres à Voldemort !

- Mais… Ils n'étaient pas protégés ? murmura Hermione d'une voix blanche en parcourant la première page de la Gazette.

- Le ministère n'a pas encore réalisé le danger et fait encore la sourde oreille, quant à nous, nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour les protéger efficacement tout en continuant nos missions respectives.

- C'est encore Jean Lamare qui a signé l'article, remarqua Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à l'article. On dirait qu'il essaie de prévenir le ministère…

- Oh non, répondit M. Weasley d'un ton aigre, ce qu'il veut, c'est amener les gens à réclamer la dissolution du ministère actuel pour qu'un autre soit mis en place. Jean peut être très persuasif dans ses articles, mais ça ne suffira sûrement pas.

- Enfin, les gens doivent bien se rendre compte de l'incapacité du ministère à faire face, non ? s'énerva Ron.

- Bien sûr, mais vois-tu, Ron, s'il y a une chose que l'on peut reconnaître à l'actuel ministère, c'est qu'il est certain que ses hauts dirigeants ne sont pas du côté de Voldemort, expliqua Bill. Je sais que ça peut surprendre mais tel est le cas, pourtant, et modifier notre gouvernement apporterait trop de doutes et d'incertitudes aux gens.

- J'aurai dû m'en douter, remarqua Harry en tapant du poing sur la table. Ma cicatrice m'a fait mal hier.

- Quand bien même, nous n'aurions pu deviner ce qui se passerait, remarqua Bill. Au fait, papa, Fleur m'a donné des renseignements très révélateurs. Il semblerait que les Mangemorts commencent à s'intéresser à la France. Une de ses amies se trouve en ce moment à Orléans et des rumeurs circulent à ce sujet.

- Orléans ? répéta Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Il va falloir prévenir Jean, il vient du coin, non ? Ça devient dangereux, Voldemort s'est certainement rendu compte que ses articles étaient pour le moins subversif.

Lupin entra dans la cuisine, l'air complètement épuisé. La nuit précédente avait été une nuit de pleine lune et il s'était enfermé à double tour dans une pièce du sous-sol de la maison le temps de sa transformation.

- Je suis allé voir Tara à l'instant, dit-il en s'asseyant avec les autres, les membres tremblants de fatigue. Elle semble un peu plus lucide qu'hier.

Trois jours avaient passé depuis le retour de Tara Milten et celle-ci, après avoir semblé retrouver ses esprits le temps de raconter son histoire, avait sombré dans un état de demi-sommeil dans lequel elle reconnaissait à peine les personnes qui l'entouraient et qui lui valait de s'endormir à tous moments. Les membres de l'Ordre n'étaient néanmoins pas inquiet outre mesure, ils savaient qu'elle finirait par se rétablir au contact des personnes qu'elle avait connues dans le temps.

- Bill, il faut que nous y allions, annonça M. Weasley en consultant sa montre. Ah, j'allais oublié, dit-il en se tournant vers Ron, Harry et Hermione. Demain, vous viendrez au ministère avec moi, tout a été arrangé pour que vous puissiez passer ensemble votre permis de transplaner – même si vous ne serez pas tous majeurs d'ici la fin de l'été. Dans les circonstances actuelles, il vaut mieux que vous sachiez tous les trois transplaner.

- Je ne rentrerai pas ce soir, m'man, ajouta Bill à l'attention de Mme Weasley. J'ai un travail important à terminer.

- D'accord, passez une bonne journée.

- Je ne pensais plus du tout au permis de transplaner, remarqua Ron alors que lui, Harry, Hermione et Ginny montaient à l'étage.

- Je l'aurai bien passé, moi aussi, grommela Ginny d'un air maussade. C'est agaçant de penser qu'on ne sert à rien après ce qui s'est passé il y a un an, lorsque nous nous sommes rendus au ministère.

- L'attente est plutôt énervante, reconnut Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour être déjà Auror et aider les autres !

- Tu les aides déjà pas mal, avec ce lien qu'il y a entre Voldemort et toi, remarqua Ron.

- Tu parles ! Comme l'a dit Sirius, ça ne sert à rien puisque ma douleur ne nous renseigne pas sur les activités précises de Voldemort, et comme je n'ai plus eu de visions depuis celle qu'il m'avait envoyée…

- Mais s'il t'en envoyait maintenant, elles seraient déviées sur Séléné, non ? demanda Ginny, la mine pensive.

- Ça m'étonnerait, ça ne concerne sûrement que la légilimancie telle que la pratique le professeur Fierdevis, sinon Séléné ressentirait également la douleur de ma cicatrice et je serai tranquille… Ce serait d'ailleurs pas plus mal, au moins ça la ferait souffrir.

Les trois autres échangèrent des regards gênés mais s'abstinrent de tout commentaire.

- Peut-être que l'occlumancie a porté ses fruits et que tu la maîtrises parfaitement, suggéra Hermione. Ce serait une bonne chose, Voldemort ne pourrait pas non plus ressentir ton humeur. Parce que c'était bien à double sens, si j'ai bien compris ?

- Oui, c'est…

Harry s'interrompit brusquement et regarda Hermione avec des yeux ronds.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- J'ai demandé si c'était bien à double sens, répondit Hermione, étonnée.

Harry la fixa d'un air éberlué avant de laisser son regard se perdre dans le vide. Il venait de penser à quelque chose de tellement évident qu'il se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas y songer immédiatement lorsque Dumbledore lui avait raconté de quelle manière Voldemort s'était servi de lui, l'an dernier.

- Harry ? l'appela Ron d'une voix hésitante, inquiet de le voir soudain si silencieux.

- Pardon ?

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda Ginny d'un air soupçonneux.

- A rien, rien du tout… Je me disais juste que c'était en effet une bonne chose mais que le pouvoir d'empathie de Séléné allait sûrement beaucoup l'aider.

Il préférait ne pas en parler à ses amis, il devait tenter l'expérience seul car il savait que jamais ils n'accepteraient qu'il fasse cela. Il avait bien conscience du risque mais, si ça se trouvait, c'était là que résidait la solution pour vaincre Voldemort.

Il retourna le sujet dans tous les sens durant la journée entière, se demandant comment il pourrait s'y prendre, et il en conclut qu'il lui faudrait attendre de se trouver à Poudlard pour demander des renseignements au professeur Fierdevis le plus discrètement possible.

Après tout, si Voldemort y était parvenu, pourquoi pas lui ? Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas la capacité de faire voir au Seigneur des Ténèbres tout ce qu'il voulait ? Se servir de ce lien comme le mage noir l'avait fait, voilà ce que Harry devait faire pour aider les gens de l'Ordre.

Voilà ce qu'il devait faire s'il voulait un jour faire payer à Séléné sa trahison au centuple… Comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle, son cœur se serra et il sentit ses yeux le piquer, mais il crispa la mâchoire et serra les poings. Il ne devait ressentir que de la rancœur à son égard, il fallait qu'il se contrôle, il n'avait pas le choix. La Séléné qu'il avait connue n'avait jamais existé et il devait à tous prix l'oublier.

Tôt le lendemain matin, Mme Weasley vint réveiller Harry. Après un bon petit déjeuner, lui, Ron et Hermione utilisèrent la poudre de Cheminette pour se rendre au ministère. M. Weasley était passé devant eux avec Maugrey mais, en observant les alentours, Harry repéra également Dedalus Diggle et Elphias Doge, qui lui adressa un discret clin d'œil.

Les mesures de sécurité avaient été renforcées depuis le dernier passage mémorable de Harry et de ses compagnons dans le bâtiment. A quasiment chaque porte se tenaient un ou deux gardes, l'œil vif, la baguette à la main, prêts à intervenir en cas de problème.

Lorsqu'ils durent passer le contrôle des baguettes, le dénommé Eric n'était plus seul en poste. Tandis qu'il vérifiait les baguettes des visiteurs, une grande sorcière aux allures de momie pratiqua une série de sorts et contre sorts sur eux pour s'assurer qu'ils ne dissimulaient rien et ne portaient aucun déguisement. Une fois toutes ces vérifications terminées, ils purent enfin emprunter l'ascenseur – dans lequel se trouvait également un sorcier de la sécurité.

Cette fois-ci, ils descendirent au niveau six, et M. Weasley les conduisit jusqu'à une porte sur laquelle était écrit en lettres d'argent : « Service de distribution aux centres d'essai de transplanage ». Maugrey entra le dernier en refermant la porte derrière lui.

La pièce était à peine plus grande que le bureau de M. Weasley mais l'immense cheminée qui prenait la moitié d'un des murs la faisait paraître plus spacieuse. L'homme assis derrière le bureau – en fait une simple table en métal comportant deux tiroirs – ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Confortablement installé dans sa chaise, les pieds nus croisés sur le bureau, il lisait une revue consacrée aux nouvelles inventions magiques en mâchonnant une chocogrenouille et leva à peine les yeux de son article lorsque le groupe entra.

- Bonjour, dit M. Weasley avec un sourire aimable. Mon fils et ses amis – que voici – doivent suivre des cours pour passer leur permis de transplaner.

- Quelle coïncidence, répondit ironiquement le jeune homme en tournant une page de son magazine, vous vous trouvez justement au service de distribution aux centres d'essai de transplanage. Z'en avez de la chance !

Pris au dépourvu, Arthur Weasley ne sut que répondre.

- Z'avez les papiers ? ajouta l'employé d'un ton indifférent.

- Euh… oui… oui, bien sûr.

M. Weasley, un peu déconcerté, sortit trois parchemins de sa robe de sorcier et les posa sur le bureau. Le préposé à l'accueil ne s'y intéressa pas immédiatement. Il garda les yeux rivés sur son article encore plusieurs secondes avant de marquer la page et de jeter la publication sur la table en s'asseyant normalement. Mastiquant toujours son chocolat à la manière d'un ruminant, il parcourut rapidement les trois parchemins et lança un vague coup d'œil au front de Harry en voyant son nom sur la fiche.

- C't'en règle, dit-il en apposant un tampon sur chacune d'elles.

Il ouvrit un tiroir et farfouilla dans les dossiers qui s'y trouvaient avant d'en sortir un document et d'y mettre une note à la va-vite.

- Voilà, centre Thélay Portus. Prenez par-là, ajouta-t-il en repoussant les papiers vers M. Weasley et en désignant du pouce la cheminée du bureau.

Il reprit sa revue, sa position précédente, et ne leur accorda plus aucune attention.

- Bon, Fol Œil va vous accompagner, déclara M. Weasley. Moi, j'ai encore du travail ici. Bonne chance.

La cheminée était assez grande pour qu'ils y tiennent tous les quatre en même temps. Maugrey se chargea de la poudre de Cheminette et ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit salon.

Sur le coup, Harry crut que Maugrey avait mal énoncé l'adresse en remarquant le décor. La salle était d'un luxe éblouissant. Un lustre en cristal était suspendu à un plafond en marbre entièrement sculpté, un bureau en ébène orné de fioritures en feuilles d'or reposait sur un tapis persan bordeaux, bleu nuit et or, entouré de trois fauteuils princiers recouverts de damas écarlate, le manteau de la cheminée et les pilastres qui l'entourait étaient de marbre noir incrusté de symboles en argent et le parquet était tellement ciré, tellement lisse, qu'on se voyait dedans comme dans un miroir couleur terre de sienne.

L'homme qui était assis dans le fauteuil qui leur faisait face se leva et les accueillit d'un sourire éclatant.

- Soyez les bienvenus au centre d'essai au transplanage Thélay Portus.

Maugrey ne répondit pas immédiatement, les yeux plissés, il observait l'homme avec méfiance et Harry comprenait parfaitement pourquoi. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au préposé du service de distribution. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute de son jumeau mais le contraste de caractère entre les deux était si flagrant qu'il en devenait inquiétant.

- Vous venez prendre vos cours tous les trois ? demanda le jeune homme en souriant aimablement à Harry, Ron et Hermione. J'espère que notre centre vous donnera entière satisfaction, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, personne n'a eu à se plaindre, en tout cas. Pourriez-vous me donner les fiches, s'il vous plait ?

Sans se départir de son regard soupçonneux, Maugrey lui tendit la totalité des papiers. Indifférent au visage mutilé de Fol Œil et à la manière dont il le regardait, il lui adressa un sourire de remerciement et parcourut tranquillement les fiches.

- Oh mais bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il alors que son visage s'éclairait encore plus. M. Potter ! Notre directeur vous attendez avec impatience, je peux vous l'assurer. Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie.

Harry échangea un regard surpris avec Ron et Hermione mais Maugrey leur fit signe de suivre l'homme, décidant qu'il ne représentait pas un danger.

Après avoir traversés des couloirs interminables entièrement parcourue de baies vitrées donnant sur un parc immense recouvert d'une pelouse vert tendre et de quelques arbres éparses, ils entrèrent dans une autre salle, encore plus richement décorée que la précédente et dont les murs avaient été recouverts de tableaux représentants toujours la même jeune femme : une bonde aux yeux d'un bleu intense et au sourire charmeur souvent représentée dans des robes à la Marilyn Monroe et qui dansait le plus souvent en des gestes lents et gracieux.

Leur tournant le dos, un homme courtaud regardait le paysage qui s'étalait à travers la fenêtre, ne les ayant pas entendu entrer.

- Colonel, regardez qui nous est arrivé.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner de la manière dont le jeune homme s'était adressé au directeur du centre. Dés qu'il vit Harry, le "colonel" lança un véritable cri de joie.

- Harry Potter ! Enfin vous êtes là ! Si vous saviez le temps que j'ai attendu pour pouvoir vous serrer la main !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il empoigna si vivement la main de Harry qu'il faillit lui arracher le bras. Il était vêtu d'un costume militaire de l'armée de l'air sur lequel étaient épinglées plusieurs décorations et son air jovial et débonnaire jurait un peu avec ses vêtements. Il serra ensuite les mains de Ron et Hermione.

- Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, c'est bien cela, Alastor ?

- Tout à fait Théo, répondit Maugrey en adressant un signe de tête à l'homme pour le saluer.

Le type de l'accueil était parti entre temps.

- Mais je ne me suis pas présenté. Colonel Théo Courtepatt, pour vous servir, soldats !

Le nom rappelait vaguement quelque chose à Harry mais il ne se souvenait plus où il l'avait déjà entendu. Un bruit de galop retentit derrière eux et, avant que Harry ait eu le temps de se retourner, quelque chose le percuta de plein fouet. Il sentit quelque chose se retenir à ses épaules et passer une langue râpeuse sur son visage.

- Au pied, Boudu ! s'écria le colonel.

Il s'agissait en réalité d'un bouledogue roux vif avec quelques touffes de poils ocres, plus grand que la moyenne, et qui semblait très vigoureux. Dés que son maître le lui ordonna, il alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, bien droit et – contrairement au chien de la tante Marge, Molaire – sa bouche fermée et la tête bien droite et fière. Harry se rappela alors d'où il connaissait ce nom.

- Attendez, vous êtes le colonel Courtepatt ? Le même que celui dont nous parle tout le temps la tante Marge ? demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

- C'est bien moi. Ah ! Marjorie Dursley, c'est toute une histoire, cette bonne femme. Vraiment exécrable, mais comment aurais-je pu avoir de vos nouvelles si ce n'est par elle ?

Harry était si stupéfait qu'il en restait bouche bée.

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous avoir des nouvelles de Harry ? s'étonna Hermione. Et comment avez-vous fait pour que la tante de Harry ne se rende compte de rien ?

- C'est à cause de moi, répondit une vois féminine avec douceur.

C'était un des portraits qui venait de parler. La femme souriait tendrement au colonel.

- Je m'appelle Sonia et j'étais la femme de mon cher Théo, expliqua-t-elle en souriant. Cela jusqu'à ce qu'un partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui ne me tue. Vous comprenez, j'étais une Moldue et Théo a quitté le monde des sorciers un bon moment pour vivre avec moi.

- Ça n'a pas plu à ces satanés Mangemorts, bien sûr. Comme si cela avait pu les concerner ! s'exclama le colonel avec colère. Mais vous, Harry, vous avez changé tout ça en contrant Vous-Savez-Qui, alors je me suis proposé pour vous surveiller par l'intermédiaire de votre tante. Oh, bien sûr, elle disait tout le mal possible de vous lorsqu'elle me parlait de ses visites à Little Whining, mais au moins je savais ce qu'il se passait là-bas. Comment voulez-vous que quelqu'un s'entende avec cette femme ?

- J'avoue m'être posé la question, reconnut Harry.

- Tenez, vous voyez Boudu ? Elle m'avait demandé de le noyer parce qu'elle ne le trouvait pas assez bien, et regardez ce qu'il est devenu ! Bon, j'ai peut-être utilisé quelques sortilèges, mais vous ne trouverez pas de chiens plus affectueux ! Tout ça pour dire que, depuis le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui et la reconstitution de l'Ordre, je me suis éloigné le plus possible d'elle. Nom d'un dragon, elle a dit tellement de mal de vous, un jour, que j'ai perdu le contrôle de mes nerfs et que je lui ai fait exploser la tasse qu'elle tenait à la main. Bravo soldat ! Un sortilège de gonflage, c'est tout ce qu'elle méritait !

Le portrait de Sonia toussota et le colonel Courtepatt secoua la tête.

- Excusez-moi, je m'emporte. Bon, vous n'êtes pas venus là pour jacasser, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais vous assigner Thomas Parvit, le meilleur de nos instructeurs. Et bon courage, soldats, vous avez la trempe des plus grands héros !

Il leur adressa un salut militaire avant de leur indiquer où ils devaient se rendre pour rejoindre leur instructeur.

- Cet homme appartient à l'Ordre ? demanda Ron à Maugrey tandis qu'ils parcouraient d'autres couloirs.

- Théo est un intermédiaire parfait avec les Moldus, expliqua Fol Œil. Il a beaucoup de contacts, et des hauts placés, je peux vous le dire. Le pauvre a été très touché par la disparition de sa femme. Vous voyez ses tableaux ? Ce ne sont que des souvenirs, les portraits de Moldus ne peuvent pas vivre comme le font ceux de sorciers.

- On dirait que quelque chose te tracasse, Harry, remarqua Hermione en l'observant.

- Pas vraiment qui me tracasse, j'étais en train de penser à Fabian Graster et Nora Stuborn… Plus les années passent et plus nous rencontrons des personnes qui ont eu à souffrir des morts de la première guerre. Je veux dire, bien sûr, mes parents en ont aussi été victimes mais je ne les ai pas connus après tout. C'est un sentiment étrange, on se rend vraiment compte de la portée qu'avait eue la première guerre…

Maugrey se contenta de pousser un grognement et Ron de hocher la tête. Hermione, elle, observa un instant Harry comme si elle allait dire quelque chose mais détourna finalement le regard sans prononcer un mot.

L'exercice du transplanage s'avéra être extrêmement difficile. Il fallait tenir compte d'un nombre incalculable de facteurs, entre l'endroit d'où on partait, le lieu de destination, la concentration sur les paramètres à l'arrivée pour éviter de se retrouver coincé dans un mur ou suspendu à plusieurs mètres du sol. Pendant trois heures, Thomas Pravit les poussa à aller au maximum de leurs capacités magiques. A la fin, même Hermione n'était pas parvenue à transplaner mais l'instructeur assura que cela était normal et qu'il leur faudrait encore de nombreux cours avant de parvenir à des résultats. Ils prirent donc d'autres rendez-vous puis rentrèrent au Square Grimmaurd, épuisés par leurs efforts.

Harry ne comprenait pas comment Séléné avait pu maîtriser ce mode de transport de manière instinctive, mais il se dit que, après tout, lui-même avait su directement utiliser un balai à la perfection, alors cela n'était pas si surprenant, en fin de compte.

(à suivre…)

Chapitre 5 : La tutelle !


	24. II La tutelle

**Milady2** : MERCIIII ! Whaaa ! Après le boulot, ça fait du bien une review comme ça lol. Tu aimes vraiment Séléné ? Tant mieux ! Même si je suis pas sûre que t'es raison mais bon... ;-)

**Benichoukos** : Non non, tu déconnes pas lol. Je vais les envoyer deux par deux (sauf qd je voudrais faire ma sadique lol) Elle passe pas vraiment de Harry à Draco, comme elle le dit, elle aime sentir son pouvoir sur les autres. La suite... maintenant lol

**Dji **: lol, je sais que les chapitres sont plus courts mais, promis, je me rattrape sur certains (pô sur celui-là malheureusement ) Ah Ah ! Les messages de Séléné ! Le gd mystère ! lol Tu verras, tu comprendras même sûrement avant la révéation, mais, là, c fait exprès, faut juste être attentif. Il y aura autre chose qu'Hermione n'arrivera pas à maîtriser dés le départ, mais c pour plus tard.

**Chapitre 5 : La tutelle**

Tara Milten se remettait peu à peu de sa _maladie_ et semblait reprendre goût à la vie. Elle n'en restait pas moins perdue car elle n'avait pas pensé réclamer de nouvelles de sa fille depuis qu'elle l'avait demandé, le jour de son arrivée, et personne n'était encore décidé à lui révéler ce qu'il en était...

Ce jour-là, Tara était couchée – il lui arrivait encore de s'évanouir de temps à autres, sans signe avant-coureur – et tous les autres se trouvaient dans la cuisine, en train de discuter. M. Weasley était absent car il travaillait mais Maugrey Fol-Œil et le professeur Distort étaient tous deux présents. Désormais, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient acceptés aux réunions de l'Ordre, entre autre parce que Dumbledore avait estimé qu'ils étaient trop impliqués pour ne pas être au courant de ce qui se passait. En revanche, Ginny devait rester dans les étages, ce qui n'avait guère plus à la jeune fille qui avait rivalisé avec la voix de stentor de Mme Black un certain moment avant de se contenter de montrer ouvertement son indignation qu'ils ne lui accordent pas plus de confiance.

Ils venaient d'aborder de nouveau le sujet de Séléné quand on sonna à la porte. La mère de Sirius se mit aussitôt à rugir et Lupin et Sirius sortirent en même temps que Mme Weasley pour calmer les tableaux. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, Sirius semblait très mécontent et Harry comprit pourquoi lorsque le professeur Rogue entra derrière eux.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Fiona Distort d'un air inquiet.

- En effet...

Il regarda Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Sans doute vaudrait-il mieux que vous sortiez, remarqua-t-il d'une voix froide.

- Dumbledore a lui-même déclaré qu'ils devaient être mis au courant, grogna Sirius, alors déballe ton sac.

Le regard que lui lança Rogue était meurtrier et un court silence pesant s'installa avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

- Très bien, comme vous voudrez. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous avait convié à une réunion, hier soir.

- On le savait déjà, remarqua sèchement Sirius.

Lupin lui lança un regard réprobateur.

- Que vous a-t-il dit ? demanda-t-il ensuite à Rogue.

- Oh, il voulait éclaircir la situation par rapport à Séléné.

Harry vit le visage de Lupin perdre un peu de sa couleur. Il savait que Rogue avait volontairement parlé de manière si abrupt et il se retint à grand-peine de lui cracher dessus – tout comme Sirius apparemment.

- Sincèrement, je ne vois pas comment il a pu l'éclaircir, grogna Maugrey. Ça se comprend que ses partisans se méfient d'elle.

- Je peux vous assurer que plus aucun Mangemort ne va douter d'elle, maintenant. Ou plutôt, ils n'exprimeront jamais leurs doutes. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a fait de Séléné sa pupille.

Un bref instant, personne n'eut la moindre réaction, le temps qu'ils assimilent la nouvelle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda brusquement Sirius. Séléné n'est pas orpheline.

- Oh, eh bien il semblerait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pense pas qu'un loup-garou puisse être considéré comme un père... Et franchement, qui prétendrait le contraire ?

Sirius se leva instantanément de sa chaise en sortant sa baguette, mais Fiona Distort avait prévu cette réaction et le désarma au même moment.

- Calme-toi Sirius ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Ordure ! Sale laquais dégoulinant de traîtrise ! tonna Sirius. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser dire ce genre de chose, espèce de...

Mais personne ne sut jamais de quoi Sirius voulut le traiter car il se tut brusquement. Les têtes se tournèrent pour suivre son regard et ils se rendirent compte que Tara Milten se tenait dans l'embrasure de la cuisine, le visage décomposé.

- Q... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? balbutia-t-elle.

Lupin – que les paroles de Rogue avaient heurté – reprit quelque peu ses esprits en entendant sa voix et se précipita vers elle pour la faire asseoir. Elle lui agrippa le bras dés qu'il l'eut installée sur une chaise.

- Remus, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, que... qu'est-ce que Séléné fait avec Voldemort ? Il... Il l'a faite prisonnière ? Soumise à l'Imperium ?

Un silence de mort suivit ses questions, la plupart des regards se détournèrent et Harry lança à Rogue un regard haineux. Il remarqua cependant que celui-ci ne semblait pas très à l'aise et évitait de regarder Tara.

- Remus, réponds-moi, demanda-t-elle d'une voix implorante. Sirius ?

- Séléné... commença Lupin d'une voix sourde et rauque.

Il prit une inspiration tremblante puis secoua la tête en regardant Tara.

- Séléné n'a pas été soumise par Voldemort, dit-il.

- Mais alors... C'est quoi cette histoire de pupille ? Remus, pourquoi Séléné deviendrait-elle la pupille de Voldemort ?

- Elle... Elle... Ecoute Tara, tu n'as pas connu Séléné, ce n'est pas de ta faute... Nous pensions la connaître, au bout de quelques mois, mais...

Tara lui serra encore plus le bras et lui lança un regard à mi chemin entre la panique et l'hystérie.

- Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé !

- Séléné a... rejoint le camp de Voldemort.

C'était dit, Tara savait maintenant la vérité. Séléné ne la fuyait pas, elle était contre elle. Mais celle-ci plissa des yeux, incrédule.

- Que veux-tu dire ? s'étonna-t-elle d'une voix faible.

- Nous ne savons pas ce qui lui a pris, répondit Lupin en baissant la tête. Nous pensions...

Il ne put poursuivre. Comme les autres, il se souvenait de la manière dont Séléné leur avait joué la comédie avant de les trahir.

Le regard vide, la bouche à demi ouverte, Tara hocha la tête.

- Oui, d'accord, je comprends... murmura-t-elle. Bien sûr... Enfin non, je ne sais pas trop... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a en tête ?

Ils la regardèrent tous, mal à l'aise.

- Tara... marmonna Sirius. C'est la vérité... Nous n'avons rien pu faire...

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête avec un faible sourire.

- Peut-être... Elle ne peut pas être du côté de Voldemort, c'est impossible... Non, je lui fais confiance, je sais qu'elle a un plan...

C'était prévisible, Tara niait l'évidence. Après tout, elle n'était pas présente le jour où Séléné avait révélé son vrai visage, elle n'avait pas assisté aux réunions où Rogue leur avait expliqué la manière dont Séléné prenait de plus en plus d'importance aux côtés de Voldemort.

Un sourire vague plana sur son visage lorsqu'elle regarda Lupin.

- C'est notre fille, dit-elle d'une voix faible. Nous n'avons peut-être pas été à ses côtés mais n'oublions pas que nous sommes des sorciers et toi un loup-garou de surcroît, alors Séléné a vécu son enfance en nous portant dans son cœur... Elle hocha de nouveau la tête. C'est ma fille, je le sais, elle n'est pas avec lui... Et son sang de loup lui montre le bon chemin, tu n'as pas le droit de douter d'elle, Remus... Non, pas le droit...

Elle semblait encore un peu sonnée, comme le jour de son arrivée, et ne se rendait pas compte à quel point ses paroles blessaient Lupin. Il n'y croyait plus, il ne croyait plus en Séléné, pas après ce qui s'était passé, pas après ce que venait de lui dire Rogue...

Tara regarda soudain le professeur des potions d'un air incrédule.

- Tu ne le pensais pas, pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle. Tu ne pensais pas ce que tu as dit ?

Jamais Harry ne se souvenait avoir vu Rogue honteux, et c'est pourtant bien ce qui ressortit du regard qu'il rendit à Tara.

- Je me suis emporté, grommela-t-il. Je... ne le pensais pas...

Mais Tara le fixait toujours et Harry le vit crisper les poings et la mâchoire.

- Excuse-moi Lupin, dit-il alors – apparemment avec difficulté.

Lupin ne répondit pas mais Sirius sembla satisfait. Harry, Ron et Hermione, quant à eux, étaient stupéfaits. Comment se faisait-il que Rogue accorde autant d'importance à l'avis de Tara Milten ? Ils le connaissaient assez pour savoir que ce n'était pas la compassion qui le motivait, alors quoi ?

- Euh... Si vous ne voulez pas assister à la réunion, Remus, murmura le professeur Distort, vous ne...

- Non, répondit-il d'un ton brusque, continue Severus, que s'est-il passé, exactement, à cette réunion ?

Son visage était soudain devenu dur et il regardait Rogue d'un air déterminé. Sirius parut hésitant, son regard passa de Lupin à Tara puis de Tara à Rogue, mais il n'intervint pas. Rogue mit un petit moment avant de poursuivre. La présence de Tara l'avait de toute évidence exempté de son ton narquois.

- Il a réuni tous les Mangemorts au lieu qui lui sert de refuge et dont il est lui-même le Gardien du Secret. Séléné était avec lui, nous faisant face à ses côtés. Lorsque tout le monde s'est retrouvé là-bas, il nous a fait un discours comme quoi les temps avaient changé depuis la dernière fois, que nous nous étions ramollis durant toutes ces années et que nous manquions d'efficacité. Il estimait qu'à chaque époque correspondait un renouveau et que le nôtre était justement venu, qu'il nous fallait trouver de nouvelles recrues parmi les jeunes prometteurs. Il a alors fait signe à Séléné de s'avancer et l'a placée devant lui en lui tenant les épaules :

« Mes chers amis, rendons-nous à l'évidence, les jeunes ne respectent plus leurs aînés à notre époque, c'est regrettable mais c'est ainsi... Evidemment, je dis cela pour vous car il serait mal inspiré de me déplaire, comme vous le savez... Néanmoins, j'ai fait la connaissance – il y a maintenant plusieurs mois – d'une personne qui n'avait pas peur de moi. Vous pensez bien que je ne pouvais l'admettre, je lui ais donc prouvé qu'elle avait toutes les raisons de me craindre, et que croyez-vous qui ce soit passé ? Rien, absolument rien. Cette jeune personne continuait à me narguer. L'Endoloris ne lui faisait rien, pas plus que le Legilimens, la torture morale ou autres agréables petits supplices... Je l'avoue, j'étais très impressionné, quelles forces morale et physique extraordinaires ! Je n'allais pas gâcher ce potentiel, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'est avéré par la suite que cette personne ignorait en réalité ce qu'il s'était exactement passé une vingtaine d'année auparavant. Je lui raconte en détail et alors – merveille des merveilles ! –, je me retrouve face à de la compréhension et à une approbation. Quelle joie, mes amis, de trouver des jeunes gens qui comprennent aussi bien les réalités de la vie ! Cette personne se trouve devant vous et s'appelle Séléné. Séléné, dis bonjour à nos amis... »

Elle a levé sa baguette en souriant et nous a lancé le sortilège Doloris, à nous tous, et je peux vous assurer que le maléfice n'a rien perdu de sa force.

Rogue grimaça, sans doute en souvenir de la douleur ressentie.

- Ensuite c'est elle qui a parlé, et je vous rends ses mots exacts, remplis d'ironie :

« C'est une joie de tous vous rencontrer puisque je n'avais pas encore vu certains d'entre vous... J'aime la politesse, il s'agit toujours d'une excellente base pour commencer une nouvelle relation – pendant ce temps là, nous étions en train de nous relever. Vous savez que je m'appelle Séléné, ce qui est un bon départ, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour que vous me connaissiez, n'est-ce pas ? Donc, je vais vous expliquer un peu la situation. Vous, vous êtes des vers de vase, des insectes rampants et grouillants dans un petit lopin de terre. Ce petit lopin de terre appartient à un jardin, qui appartient à un palais, qui appartient à deux seigneurs : Lord – elle a prononcé son nom – et moi-même. Je suis supérieure à vous, nos puissances ne sont même pas comparables et ne parlons pas de votre médiocre intelligence. Voilà pour la présentation, succincte mais claire, il me semble. »

Sur ce, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a déclaré que Séléné devenait à compter de ce jour sa pupille et que, si la raison n'était pas évidente à certains, ils pouvaient demander des explications supplémentaires... personne n'a parlé.

Les paroles énoncées par Rogue ressemblaient si peu à la Séléné qu'ils connaissaient que personne ne trouva rien à dire pendant un petit moment. Tara Milten rie alors doucement.

- Joli, très joli, dit-elle. Bravo Séléné, je suis sûre que tu les auras.

Et elle s'évanouit. Lupin eut juste le temps de la retenir pour qu'elle ne glisse pas de sa chaise et il la ramena dans sa chambre. Rogue s'en alla entre temps et lorsque Lupin se rassit dans la cuisine, il avait le visage aussi blanc qu'un linge.

- Elle ne se rend pas compte, murmura-t-il. Elle ne s'est pas encore remise de ses épreuves, mais lorsqu'elle aura retrouvé tous ses esprits...

Il mit son visage entre ses mains, les coudes sur la table, sans continuer. Sirius lui serra le bras une seconde, visiblement amer.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Séléné puisse dire des choses pareilles, dit Hermione à voix basse.

- Faut dire aussi qu'on ignorait qu'elle était du côté de Voldemort, répliqua Harry avec hargne. En fait, ça ne m'étonne même plus.

Il se laissa aller contre sa chaise, la mine sombre.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'a pas dû annoncer cela au hasard, remarqua Maugrey. Pour faire de Séléné sa pupille, c'est qu'il prépare quelque chose, cela est certain. Mais quel rôle peut-elle bien y jouer ?

- On a eu l'occasion de voir que Séléné était puissante et qu'elle était une excellente comédienne, remarqua Ron. A part nous, personne ne sait ce qu'elle a fait, elle saura sûrement berner d'autres bonnes poires que nous.

- Malheureusement, c'est probablement ce qui va se passer, soupira le professeur Distort. Personnellement, je me demande...

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, empêchant le professeur de poursuivre, et Sirius alla de nouveau ouvrir. Cette fois – à la surprise de Harry – il revint avec le professeur Dumbledore.

D'après l'expression de son visage, le directeur de Poudlard n'avait pas vraiment de bonnes nouvelles à leur annoncer. Il salua tout le monde puis s'approcha de Lupin pour lui donner une lettre décachetée pourtant adressée à Dumbledore lui-même. La mine perplexe de Lupin fit place à l'étonnement au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait la lettre puis à la stupéfaction et à l'incrédulité.

- Ce... C'est... balbutia-t-il. A quoi joue-t-elle ? s'exclama-t-il.

- C'est une lettre de Séléné ? s'étonna Sirius.

Lupin tendit le parchemin à son ami, toujours aussi dubitatif, et Sirius suivit pratiquement le même chemin expressif que lui.

- Elle se fiche de nous ! s'écria-t-il.

Comme les autres le regardaient avec perplexité, Sirius entreprit de leur lire la lettre.

_Cher professeur Dumbledore, _

_J'apprends – non sans une certaine contrariété – que les lettres de Poudlard ont déjà été envoyées aux élèves, alors que je n'ai pas reçu la mienne. Je ne doute pas qu'il s'agisse là d'une inadvertance de votre part, ou encore d'une impossibilité à trouver ma nouvelle adresse, en conséquence de quoi, vous êtes tout excusé._

_Evidemment, il se peut également que vous ayez pensé que je n'envisageais pas de suivre ma septième année d'étude à Poudlard, auquel cas, monsieur, permettez-moi de vous dire que je suis choquée de voir que vous imaginez pouvoir penser à ma place._

_Je vous envoie donc ce courrier pour mettre les choses au point : mon inscription à Poudlard est toujours valable et j'ai bel et bien l'intention d'y terminer ma scolarité. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'ai pu être informée des différents bouquins nécessaires au programme de cette année, la lettre devient donc superflue._

_Je vous prie, monsieur, de croire en mon très distingué respect, _

_Au plaisir de vous revoir le 1er septembre pour le repas de début d'année_

_Séléné Milten_

_PS : Vous seriez mal inspiré de me refuser l'accès au collège dans la mesure où vous n'avez aucune raison _valable _de le faire. Restons entre gens de bonne éducation, ne me claquez pas la porte au nez et tout se passera très bien._

Fiona Distort prit la lettre des mains de Sirius et la relut pour elle-même, les yeux écarquillés. Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas moins stupéfaits mais Harry était véritablement furieux.

- C'est qu'elle nous nargue en plus ! Vous n'allez quand même pas accepter ça, professeur ?

- Si Harry, je vais le faire. Pour deux raisons : la première c'est qu'il vaut mieux que nous l'ayons à l'œil, à Poudlard, la seconde est qu'elle dit la vérité, je n'ai aucune raison _valable_, de lui refuser cette demande.

- Parce que ce n'est pas une raison suffisante qu'elle soit avec Voldemort ? s'indigna Harry.

- Le ministère l'ignore... remarqua Fiona Distort. Nous ne pouvons révéler au ministère qu'elle a rejoint Voldemort sans avouer que nous lui avons caché son existence. En ce moment, nous avons besoin de mettre le ministère en confiance et nous ne pouvons donc pas nous permettre de divulguer cette information.

- Alors... Elle va se retrouver à Poudlard avec nous ? bredouilla Hermione.

- J'ai l'impression que c'est ce qui va se passer, grommela Sirius.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle signé du nom de Tara ? demanda Lupin d'une voix sourde. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas gardé le nom qu'elle avait avant – Hilton ?

- Elle ne l'a fait que pour la lettre, remarqua Dumbledore. Et je dois avouer que cela m'intrigue.

- Que voulez-vous dire, professeur ? s'étonna Fiona Distort.

- Séléné ignore l'histoire de sa mère mais elle sait qu'elle possède un pouvoir particulier qui pourrait mettre en péril les projets de Voldemort. Cependant, nous savons que Voldemort n'a entrepris aucune recherche en Australie pour tenter de retrouver Tara, ce qui tend à me faire penser que Séléné ne lui a pas parlé de cela.

- Vous ne croyez quand même pas que Tara Milten a raison ? s'écria Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Comment penser que tout cela n'est qu'une mascarade après ce qui s'est passé au mois de juin ? Ce n'est pas une... Argh !

Harry plaqua soudain ses mains sur son front, le visage crispé de douleur. Sa cicatrice venait subitement de le brûler violemment et la sensation ne disparut qu'au bout d'une minute, laissant sur son passage un élancement désagréable.

- Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il est furieux, marmonna Harry, le souffle rauque. Plus furieux que jamais. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Tu n'as pas eu de visions ? C'est bon signe, assura Lupin.

- C'est aussi bon signe que Voldemort soit en colère, remarqua Sirius, mais reste à en connaître la raison...

Ce fut M. Weasley qui la leur apporta le lendemain, jour où Harry, Ron et Hermione devaient passer leur permis de transplaner. Il n'était pas rentré de la nuit et des cernes violets entouraient ses yeux brillants de fatigue.

- Dumbledore est en pleine discussion avec Fudge, en ce moment, disait-il à Tonks lorsque les trois jeunes gens arrivèrent dans la cuisine. Evidemment, ce sera en première page de la Gazette dés ce matin, mais ils n'ont rien à dire. On ignore totalement pourquoi il s'en est ainsi pris à lui.

- Vous parlez de Voldemort ? interrogea Harry en fixant M. Weasley avec intensité.

- On a retrouvé Augustus Rookwood hier soir, dans le même état que les Londubat. Vous-Savez-Qui n'y a pas été de main morte pour le punir.

- Ça explique que la douleur ait été si intense. S'il n'a lancé qu'une fois le Doloris pour qu'il soit dans cet état, le sortilège devait être plus puissant que jamais. Mais pour quelle raison aurait-il fait ça ?

- Nous considérions Roockwood comme l'un des plus hauts Mangemorts de Voldemort, dit Sirius. Il a dû commettre une très grave erreur, mais encore faudrait-il savoir laquelle, cela nous serait d'un grand secours.

- Si Voldemort commence à s'en prendre à ses propres Mangemorts, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? remarqua Hermione.

- Ça pourrait en être une, soupira M. Weasley, mais ce serait plutôt une confirmation que Voldemort ne va pas tarder à réutiliser l'Imperium sur certaines personnes si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Plus il lui manquera d'adeptes, plus il se montrera virulent pour en rechercher.

Ce jour-là, Harry, Ron et Hermione passèrent avec succès leur permis de transplaner. Les vingt heures de cours avaient porté leurs fruits, même si Harry avait bien failli tout rater en manquant transplaner dans un sous-marin. Il avait fort heureusement gardé le contrôle de la situation et retransplané à l'endroit prévu avant que qui que ce soit ne se rende compte de rien et l'examinateur lui avait accordé son permis.

Ron riait encore de la mésaventure lorsqu'ils furent rentrés au Square Grimmaurd et Harry fit semblant de trouver l'anecdote très amusante. En réalité, sachant que cette erreur était due entièrement à tout ce qui le tourmentait en ce moment, il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à rire et fut reconnaissant à Hermione de faire taire Ron par une remarque bien sentie.

(à suivre !)


	25. II Une confiance excessive

Tralalalalére-euh ! Tara va mieux !!! Yipee ! (jette sa casquette en l'air) C LA FETE-EUH ! lol

**Chapitre 6 : Une confiance excessive** (C dur quand on aimerait que les gens soient tels qu'on les imagine, parce que c rarement le cas ! D'ailleurs, Harry et les autres vont retrouver Séléné dans le Poudlard Express, attention, coups de gueule en perspective ! lol)

La veille de la rentrée, Harry et les autres se trouvaient dans le salon, en compagnie de M. et Mme Weasley. Ils ne discutaient de rien de particulier lorsque Lupin et Sirius entrèrent, suivis d'une Tara Milten ayant visiblement retrouvé tous ses esprits. Elle avait dormi les trois jours précédent pratiquement sans discontinuité et cela lui avait remis les idées en place.

Elle adressa un sourire radieux à tout le monde.

- Heureusement que je me suis réveillée, je m'en serais voulue de ne pas avoir pu vous voir avant votre départ.

Ils lui découvraient une voix claire et assurée très différente des murmures dans lesquels elle s'était exprimée depuis son arrivée. Bien qu'encore mentalement fatiguée, il transparaissait maintenant d'elle une assurance et une volonté dont on devinait qu'il s'agissait de sa véritable nature.

- Vous semblez aller beaucoup mieux, remarqua Hermione en lui rendant son sourire.

- Oui, j'ai eu le temps de me remettre, je pense, et j'étais très bien entourée, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Lupin et Sirius tour à tour.

- On ne s'en faisait pas trop pour toi, remarqua Sirius en haussant les épaules. Tu as toujours eu un côté indestructible.

Tara s'assit sur un fauteuil et regarda Harry.

- Sais-tu ce que ta mère disait, lorsque nous étions en études supérieures ? Si elle devait un jour avoir un enfant avec James, tout ce qu'elle lui souhaitait, c'était d'hériter de moitié de chacun de leur caractère. Alors dis-moi si je me trompe : loyal, tenace, courageux – voire téméraire –, volontaire et, si je ne m'abuse, un brin colérique.

Harry la regarda avec étonnement et elle rigola.

- Dans le mille, on dirait. Oui, je savais bien que c'était ce qui se produirait. Tes parents avaient tous deux un caractère extrêmement fort, je crois d'ailleurs n'avoir jamais connu des personnes aussi marquante que ces deux-là, il était normal que leur fils hérite de chacun d'eux... Aussi bien les qualités que les défauts. En tous cas, même si tu le voulais, tu ne pourrais jamais nier être leur fils. Excusez-moi, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers les trois autres jeunes gens, mais il faudrait que vous me rappeliez vos noms.

Ron, Hermione et Ginny se présentèrent et Tara regarda les parents Weasley.

- M. et Mme Weasley, c'est bien ça ? Oui, vous êtes venus me voir hier.

- Appelez-nous Molly et Arthur.

- Bien, j'ai une bonne mémoire, alors maintenant que je suis rétablie, je devrais pouvoir me souvenir de tout le monde. Je ne sais pas exactement ce dont Remus et Sirius vous ont parlé mais si jamais vous avez des questions...

Le ton enjoué, la mine rayonnante malgré sa fatigue, le visage de Tara exprimait le bonheur de la même manière que celui de Séléné. Harry retrouvait dans cette femme des gestes et une tonalité dans la voix en tous points semblables à ceux de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle faisait ses "crises d'enthousiasme" de la pleine lune. En revanche, Lupin lui avait légué son sourire et son regard – bien qu'elle eût les yeux de sa mère – mais aussi son calme. Cette découverte surpris un peu Harry et le déstabilisa. Si personne n'avait pu se rendre compte que Séléné ressemblait à l'un ou l'autre de ses parents, c'était tout simplement parce que son physique était un parfait équilibre entre les deux. De voir Lupin, avec son calme et sa douceur, et Tara, vive et enflammée, ensemble, il avait l'impression de se trouver devant elle, simplement partagée en deux.

- En fait, dit Hermione, j'en ai justement une. Si vous deux – elle regarda Lupin et Sirius – et les parents de Harry étaient au courant de ce pouvoir de voyance, je suppose que Peter Pettigrow l'était également.

- Et tu te demandes pourquoi il n'a jamais rien dit à Voldemort, termina Tara. C'est grâce à Dumbledore. Je crois que vous connaissez déjà le sortilège Fidelitas, pour cacher les secrets, Dumbledore l'a utilisé pour conserver celui-ci, de sorte que Peter n'aurait jamais pu révéler à Voldemort qui j'étais.

- Oui, ça explique beaucoup de choses, remarqua Hermione, pensive.

- Si j'ai bien compris, vous connaissiez énormément de monde, à l'époque, intervint Harry. C'est pour ça que Rogue faisait moins le fier en votre présence ? Vous vous connaissiez bien.

- Vous savez, Severus est mon cousin, alors...

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny en même temps.

- Votre cousin ? répéta Ginny, incrédule.

- Oui, il...

Elle s'interrompit et les observa un moment, comme si elle se demandait si elle pouvait continuer à parler ou non.

- D'abord, il faut que vous me promettiez de ne jamais faire allusion à cela devant lui, vous le mettriez très en colère. Le père de Severus – le frère de ma mère – a quitté la maison familiale à dix-sept ans. Il avait très mal tourné. Ses fréquentations étaient pour le moins douteuses, il s'adonnait à la magie noire et pouvait se montrait violent d'après ce que ma mère m'a dit. Il coupa définitivement les ponts avec sa famille à ses vingt ans, disparaissant purement et simplement dans la nature.

Pendant très longtemps, ma mère n'a pas cherché à le retrouver, trop de mauvais souvenirs étaient liés à son frère, mais, un an avant mon entrée à Poudlard, elle a estimé qu'il était temps qu'ils renouent contact. Peut-être, après tout, avait-il changé, se disait-elle. Ce n'est que deux ans plus tard qu'elle a fini par retrouver sa trace, par une sorte de hasard. Il avait changé de nom, s'était marié et avait eu un enfant. J'ai été extrêmement surprise d'apprendre que Severus était mon cousin mais je ne voyais pas de raison de le lui cacher.

Un sourire amusé apparu sur son visage.

- Pauvre Severus, il n'a pas eu beaucoup de chances dans sa vie et il n'a pas fait grand-chose pour y remédier. A partir du moment où il a su nos liens de parenté, il a tout fait pour m'éviter, mais il en faut beaucoup pour me décourager et, sans me vanter, je crois pouvoir assurer que je suis l'une des rares personnes en qui il ait confiance.

Sirius avait pris un visage fermé et grommelait quelque chose dont Harry saisit juste ces quelques mots : « Pauvre Severus, tu parles... bien mérité... idiot dégénéré... »

- Et votre oncle ? demanda Harry en se rappelant la Pensine. Qu'est-il devenu ?

Le visage de Tara s'assombrit.

- Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il est mort, ainsi que sa femme mais... pas en même temps.

Cette phrase recelait sûrement un sens caché mais Harry n'insista pas et lui et Ron échangèrent un regard éloquent. Ce n'était pas parce que Rogue avait eu une enfance malheureuse qu'ils allaient le trouver moins antipathique.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Fiona Distort. Elle marqua une pause lorsqu'elle vit Tara et celle-ci se leva d'un bond pour la rejoindre. Les deux amies s'étreignirent et Fiona Distort observa un instant Tara.

- Tu es enfin de retour, dit-elle finalement avec un immense sourire.

- Et j'ai bien l'intention de rester. Je suis si contente que tu sois là, mais comment... ?

- J'ai pris la liberté de prévenir Fiona, expliqua Sirius en adressant un clin d'œil aux deux femmes.

- Oh ! Voilà que tu prends de bonnes initiatives maintenant, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge, remarqua Tara en lui lançant un regard malicieux.

- Maintenant c'est certain, tu es totalement remise, grommela gentiment Sirius.

- C'est sûr ! s'exclama Fiona. Ça me rappelle nos années d'école.

Elle se tourna vers Harry et les autres en souriant.

- Complètement déjantée ! Tara était sans aucun doute la fille la plus connue de Poudlard, mais surtout parce qu'il lui manquait une case à l'époque.

- Tarée Tara, Tara tarée, tu y étais prédestinée tu vois, dit soudain Sirius.

- Hé ! C'est ma réplique ça ! s'insurgea Tara.

- Ah oui ! C'était après avoir gagné le match de Quidditch, se souvint Fiona. Tu tenais une de ces formes !

- Je me suis souvent demandé si elle ne s'était pas défoncée... remarqua Sirius. Je me le demande toujours d'ailleurs.

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire. Harry vit que Lupin ne pouvait détacher son regard de Tara et un sourire tendre s'était collé sur son visage. Il ne se souvenait pas les avoir un jour vus, lui et Sirius, aussi francs et heureux. Lui, Tara et Fiona rigolaient entre eux, partageant leurs souvenirs, une époque qu'ils avaient sûrement crue révolue et qui revenait sans la moindre ride.

- Ça avait fait une de ces histoires ! rigola Fiona en réponse à quelque chose qu'avait dite Sirius. Tu te souviens Remus ?

- Dans le genre inoubliable, on n'a pas fait mieux, grimaça Lupin, amusé. Le professeur McGonagall était dans un de ces états, je ne crois pas l'avoir un jour vue si furieuse.

- Rends-toi compte Remus, un préfet et une personne sensée être extrêmement mature, transgresser aussi impunément le règlement de l'école, dit Tara avec un petit rire.

- Bah ! Les escapades nocturnes, vous n'étiez pas les premiers à en faire, remarqua Sirius en haussant les épaules. C'est arrivé à Molly et Arthur aussi.

- Moi, ce qui m'a le plus surpris, c'est la manière dont tu es venue me chercher dans le dortoir en pleine nuit, dit Remus en roulant des yeux.

Harry sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine. Il se souvenait parfaitement la nuit que lui et Séléné avaient passée l'an dernier, la fois où elle était venue le réveiller dans son dortoir... La ressemblance des faits laissait Harry perplexe et le souvenir de cette période de bonheur mensongère lui cuisait fortement.

- Le plus étrange, c'est qu'il s'agit d'un comportement cadrant parfaitement avec le rôle de folledingue que je jouais à Poudlard, et pourtant je n'étais pas en train de jouer la comédie.

Tara remarqua les regards intrigués et suspicieux de Harry et de ses amis et leur apporta une explication à ce qu'ils étaient en train de dire.

- Lorsque je suis arrivée à Poudlard, la première année, je connaissais déjà Dumbledore car mes parents l'avaient mis au courant pour mon don. Au départ, je devais suivre une scolarité normale, en restant moi-même, mais je ne contrôlais pas vraiment mes visions à l'époque et il m'arrivait de me figer au milieu d'une action et de rester immobile un moment avant de revenir à la réalité. Si cela s'était trop souvent produit, quelqu'un aurait fini par comprendre la vérité à ce sujet et Dumbledore voulait à tout prix l'éviter, pour ma propre sécurité. C'est la raison pour laquelle je lui ai proposé de composer un personnage sur mesure qui ferait que ces absences passeraient inaperçues. C'est ainsi que j'ai créé une Tara Milten pleine de folie douce, délurée et facile à vivre. Lors de mes premières absences, les gens se sont inquiétés, bien sûr, mais je me chargeais de leur faire croire qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle lubie lorsque je reprenais conscience.

- Alors vous... jouiez un rôle ? demanda Hermione d'une étrange voix rauque.

Tara hocha la tête en souriant, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Telle mère, telle fille, pas vrai ? remarqua-t-elle. C'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour Séléné, elle prépare quelque chose.

Ces paroles apportèrent immédiatement un climat de tension et de malaise. Les sourires se figèrent et personne n'osa rien dire. Tara haussa les épaules et alla prendre Lupin par le bras avec un sourire malicieux.

- Vous pensez ce que vous voulez, je sais que j'ai raison. Même si je ne l'ai pas connue, je crois en elle, je crois en nous... Vous verrez bien plus tard, vous verrez...

En montant dans le Poudlard Express, Harry et ses amis avaient presque été convaincus par l'optimisme manifesté par Tara la veille tellement elle avait eu l'air sûre d'elle. Mais il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils se souviennent qu'elle aurait beau dire ce qu'elle voudrait, elle n'avait jamais vu sa fille autrement que le jour de sa naissance.

Ils s'étaient installés dans un compartiment en compagnie de Neville et de Ginny, et Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan les rejoignirent à un moment pour discuter avec eux. Ce fut ce moment-là que Séléné choisit pour faire son entrée en scène.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le compartiment, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle et elle leur adressa un sourire radieux et franc.

- Salut tout le monde ! Alors ces vacances ?

- Pas trop mal compte tenu des événements actuels, remarqua Seamus en grimaçant. Et toi ? Ça a été comme tu voulais ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- On peut dire ça...

Elle jeta à Harry un regard en biais et son sourire sembla un peu forcé lorsqu'elle demanda à Dean s'il avait passé de bonnes vacances.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Ils rêvaient ou elle paraissait attristée ? Dean semblait s'être dit la même chose et regarda Harry et Séléné tour à tour avec surprise. Ni lui, ni Seamus, ni Neville n'étaient au courant pour Séléné et Harry réalisa tout à coup ce qu' elle était en train de faire.

- C'est marrant mais j'ai l'impression que tes vacances se sont très bien passées, je me trompe ? lui demanda-t-il avec colère alors qu'elle parlait avec Neville.

Tout le monde le regarda avec surprise, y compris Séléné, sauf Hermione, qui grimaça et lui lança un regard implorant qu'il ne saisit pas.

- Que veux-tu dire ? s'étonna Séléné.

- Arrête ton cinéma, grogna-t-il. Alors ? Comment va ton grand ami Voldemort ?

Des sursauts et des gémissements accueillirent le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que les sourcils de Dean, Seamus et Neville atteignaient des sommets et que leurs yeux allaient de Harry à Séléné.

La jeune fille sembla accuser le coup un instant – visiblement surprise et choquée – puis elle regarda Harry d'un air attristé.

- Harry, dit-elle d'une voix sourde, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça. Je sais que tu m'en veux mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vouloir me discréditer aux yeux des autres. Ça ne regarde que nous, cette histoire.

- Que nous ? s'écria Harry. Quelles salades es-tu en train de nous servir ? Tu as amélioré ton jeu en retournant auprès de ton maître ?

Séléné secoua la tête et prit une inspiration sanglotante.

- C'est vraiment dommage que tu le prennes comme ça, nous aurions pu... Elle baissa la tête. Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé.

Et elle sortit précipitamment du compartiment. Les yeux écarquillés, Dean se tourna cers Harry.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Séléné a rejoint les rangs de Voldemort, dit abruptement Harry.

Hermione secoua la tête en mettant son front dans sa main et Ron ne semblait pas très à l'aise.

- Les rangs de Tu-Sais-Qui ? s'exclama Seamus, éberlué. C'est n'importe quoi !

- Ah ouais ? Tu ne me croyais pas non plus, il y a deux ans, lorsque je disais que Voldemort était de retour.

- Harry... C'est pas vraiment la même chose, remarqua Dean d'un ton hésitant. Tu es en train de parler de Séléné. Séléné, c'est... C'est Séléné, quoi.... Vous ne sortez plus ensemble, apparemment, ajouta-t-il prudemment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? demanda lentement Harry.

- Rien, ce n'est pas grave. Bon, excusez-nous, on doit y aller. Tu viens Seamus ?

Et ils sortirent tous deux du compartiment.

- J'y crois pas ! s'exclama Harry. Ça ne leur a pas servi de leçon lorsque nous étions en cinquième année ?

- Harry, j'ai essayé de te prévenir, dit calmement Hermione. Séléné est trop douée pour nous à son petit jeu. Elle est populaire, gentille, jolie, aimable et tout ce que tu veux. Personne ne te croira si tu racontes partout la vérité, pour la simple raison qu'elle a été très habile.

- Tu entends quoi par _très habile _? demanda Harry.

- C'est plutôt évident, remarqua prudemment Ron. Tu as entendu Dean ? Tout le monde va croire qu'elle a rompu avec toi et que tu lui en veux à cause de ça.

- Et elle, elle va jouer l'ex-petite amie qui espérait pouvoir continuer à être amie avec son ancien copain et qui ne se heurte qu'à de la colère. C'est toi qui vas passer pour le "méchant" dans cette histoire.

Harry les regarda, bouche bée.

- Mais... Mais c'est n'importe quoi !

- Séléné est sûrement la meilleure comédienne que je connaisse, grommela Ginny.

- Euh... Vous êtes sérieux, là ? demanda Neville d'une voix timide. Séléné est avec... lui ?

- Tu peux rejoindre Dean et Seamus pour aller la consoler si tu préfères, lui répliqua Harry avec hargne.

- Non, je vous crois si vous le dîtes, mais c'est tellement...invraisemblable.

- Tu as dit le mot juste, soupira Hermione. Dans le cas de Voldemort, il y a deux ans, les gens ne voulaient simplement pas y croire ; dans ce cas, ce n'est pas qu'ils refusent d'y croire, c'est qu'ils considèrent que ça ne peut pas être vrai. Et voyons les choses en face, ils ont raison : d'un point de vue technique – dirons-nous – Séléné ne peut pas être du côté de Voldemort. Ça ne colle pas avec elle, c'est un raisonnement qui ne tient pas et qui est singulièrement lacuneux, tout comme l'article qui était paru dans la _Gazette des Sorciers _suite à l'évasion des Mangemorts d'Azkaban. Sans compter que pratiquement tout le monde sait qu'elle est la fille de Lupin, maintenant. Tu veux vraiment faire croire à quelqu'un que Voldemort accepterait une sorcière à moitié loup-garou dans ses rangs ?

- Bon, d'accord, grommela Harry. Mais qu'elle fasse une seule petite erreur et elle regrettera de nous avoir trahi de cette façon.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny s'installèrent dans la même diligence après l'arrivée du train mais, juste avant que la portière ne se ferme, Séléné grimpa à l'intérieur et la voiture partit en bringuebalant.

- T'as du culot ! s'exclama Ron alors qu'elle s'asseyait tranquillement à côté d'Hermione.

- Vous savez que vous m'avez peinée ? remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire narquois. Après ces deux mois de séparation, j'avais espéré un meilleur accueil.

- Et tu t'attendais à quoi ? répliqua Harry avec hargne. Tu veux peut-être qu'on t'offre des fleurs ? "Félicitations pour ton admission chez Voldemort" ?

- Ça aurait été très gentil, assura-t-elle avec le plus grand sérieux. Allons, ne prenez pas ces airs révulsés, je suis là juste pour vous donner des conseils.

- Tu crois pouvoir nous faire changer de camp ? dit Ginny avec colère.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'engager dans des missions irréalisables, remarqua-t-elle comme si ça coulait de source. C'était juste par rapport à votre comportement, à vous tous. N'oubliez pas : je suis Séléné Hilton, la fille la plus populaire de Poudlard. Si vous montrez ouvertement que vous êtes contre moi, ça ne pourra qu'aller mal pour vous.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de nous dire ce qu'on doit faire, gronda Harry.

- C'est comme vous voudrez, mais tu oublies une chose, Harry : je suis batteur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor et toi, tu vas certainement devenir capitaine cette année. Tu comptes me renvoyer ? Ça sera très mal vu, surtout que, soyons honnête, moi et Sarah formons un duo remarquable et imbattable – passez-moi l'expression. Vous ne gagnerez rien à être contre moi alors un conseil en passant : vous aussi, vous allez devoir jouer la comédie si vous souhaitez rester crédibles.

- Ça y est ? T'as fini ton petit speech ? grogna Harry. A toi d'écouter maintenant : Jamais je ne laisserai un allié de Voldemort me dicter ma conduite, c'est clair ?

- Tu crois peut-être que je ne m'en doutais pas ? Ce que j'en disais, c'était pour votre information. Tu fais comme tu veux, Harry, je sais que tu as l'habitude d'être exclu par les autres, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Frémissant de colère, Harry porta sa main à sa baguette mais Séléné secoua son index devant son nez.

- Hin, hin ! Je te déconseille fortement de faire cela, ce ne serait pas très malin. Surtout que je te contrerais facilement. Fais un petit effort, Harry, en souvenir du bon vieux temps... Sincèrement, je n'ai rien contre toi, mon amour, et je ne verrai même aucun inconvénient à ressortir avec toi.

- Arrête ça ! souffla Harry, qui avait du mal à respirer tellement la rage le consumait. Je te préviens, Séléné, arrête ça immédiatement...

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au château, Séléné leur adressa un dernier sourire railleur puis reprit son air affligé pour rejoindre les autres élèves. La colère de Harry était telle qu'il n'aurait pas été surpris que de la fumée s'échappe de sa peau et il devait se retenir pour ne pas se mettre à hurler sur la jeune fille.

Il la vit monter d'un pas lent l'escalier et Parvati et Lavande la rejoignirent. Elles se dirent quelque chose et les deux filles lancèrent des regards intrigués en direction de Harry avant de suivre Séléné – ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la fureur du jeune homme.

Il sentit quelqu'un poser sa main sur son bras et regarda Hermione avec étonnement. La jeune fille avait les yeux rivés sur l'entrée et semblait perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry comme elle ne disait rien.

- Je viens juste de me rappeler...

- Vous venez, oui ou non ? les appela Ron, qui avait gravi les premières marches de l'escalier.

- Ça peut attendre, je t'expliquerai plus tard, dit Hermione.

(à suivre)

Go ! Go ! Go ! Juste à gauche, là, en bas


	26. II Des alliés de choix

**Milady2 **: lol, elle se rappelle... ça ! Faut lire pour savoir ;-)

**Benichoukos **: ouais, moi non plus je comprends pas profond soupir lol, pour Tara et les Maraudeurs, suffit d'aller lire mon autre fic au temps des maraudeurs ! MDR !

**Popov **: merci pour la review ! et voici la suite !

**David **: Je suis rouge comme une tomate à cause de toi !! en prems ? Nan, tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir ? Ben ça marche ! lol comme je disais, tout est déjà écrit, donc, je changerai rien, mais ne t'inkièt pas, Harry et ses amis vont s'initier à plusieurs formes de magie pendant cette année. Par mois ? je sais pas. Deux par jour si j'ai le temps de venir tous les jours en tout cas.

**Chapitre 7 : Des alliés de choix** (Je ne pensais pas y arriver, mais g réussi à écrire une autre chanson du choixpeau magique ! Ô joie ! lol :-P !

Séléné s'était déjà installée entre Lavande et Seamus, discutant gaiement de leurs vacances. Harry fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas l'agripper par le col de sa robe et lui hurler de dire la vérité à tout le monde. Ils s'installèrent le plus loin possible d'elle pour ne pas avoir à l'entendre et pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

- Vous savez quoi ? grogna Harry entre ses dents. Je ne croyais pas qu'un jour quelqu'un me dégoûterait encore plus que Rogue. Comme quoi, on peut toujours se tromper.

- Je connais une autre personne qui n'a pas dû beaucoup apprécier ce retournement de situation, répondit Hermione, une nuance de surprise dans la voix.

- De qui tu veux parler ? s'étonna Ron.

- Regardez Malefoy, souffla-t-elle en gardant les yeux rivés vers la table des Serpentard.

Harry n'avait même pas remarqué que c'était la première rentrée – depuis qu'ils étaient à Poudlard – où Malefoy n'avait pas encore fait parlé de lui. Assis avec ses amis, il ne participait absolument pas à la conversation et fixait des yeux tout à la fois inquiets et perplexes en direction de Séléné. Visiblement, Hermione avait raison, l'arrivée de Séléné dans les rangs de Voldemort ne représentait pas une bonne nouvelle pour lui et Harry se demanda pourquoi.

Les premières années débouchèrent dans la Grande Salle, précédés de McGonagall. La majeure partie d'entre eux passaient leur mains dans leurs cheveux ou réajustaient leurs robes. Un coup d'œil au plafond magique indiqua à Harry qu'un vent violent s'était levé, d'après la vitesse à laquelle avançaient les nuages bas et le bruit de soufflerie qui leur parvenait de l'extérieur. L'arrivée au château n'avait pas dû être de tout repos pour eux vu l'état de débraillement dans lequel la tempête les avait mis.

La rumeur des conversations s'estompa alors que le choixpeau magique se mettait à chanter.

_Il fut un temps lointain _

_Où le moindre matin_

_Voyait le doux réveil _

_D'une grande merveille_

_Le noble sentiment _

_Qu'habitait sans tourment_

_Le cœur des créateurs _

_D'une belle demeure_

_Ils étaient tous les quatre _

_Aussi ardents qu'un âtre_

_Dés qu'on osait douter _

_De leur grande amitié_

_Serdaigle s'indignait _

_En tant que femme sage_

_Que des gens raffinés _

_Cautionnent ce tapage_

_Poufsouffle répliquait _

_De son calme réduit_

_Qu'elle se sentait piquer _

_Du jugement gratuit_

_Gryffondor s'écriait _

_Qu'il deviendrait danger_

_Rage et fougue appariées _

_Pour ces gens mensongers_

_Serpentard ripostait _

_Devant des hommes prostrés_

_Que tous ceux qui pestaient _

_Etaient de hauts frustrés_

_Mais le temps qui passa_

_A mon grand désarroi_

_Donna toute raison _

_Quand naquirent les maisons_

_A tous ceux renvoyés _

_Par les mots indignés_

_Me voici aujourd'hui Décideur du partage_

_Depuis funeste nuit _

_Où parti l'un des mages_

_Ouvrez tous votre esprit _

_Quand je répartirai_

_Comme je vous décris _

_Tel que je vous verrai_

_Une aptitude n'est rien _

_Face à votre conscience_

_Qui reconnaît le bien _

_En toute connaissance_

Les applaudissements usuels saluèrent la chanson mais Ron regarda Hermione avec étonnement.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Harry se rendit compte que, tout en applaudissant, Hermione avait pris un air perplexe.

- Vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Il a critiqué le système des maisons.

- Il l'a déjà fait, il y a deux ans, lui fit remarquer Ron.

- Non, Ron, il avait insisté sur le fait que les maisons devaient être unies mais là, on dirait que... qu'il rend responsable les maisons de tous les problèmes de Poudlard. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'aime pas ce système...

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Poudlard repose sur ce système, et ce depuis des siècles.

- Et puis comme ça, nous sommes sûrs de nous retrouver avec des gens avec qui on pourra s'entendre, dit Harry.

- Ah oui, vraiment ? Je me suis toujours demandé comment Pettigrow avait pu se retrouver à Gryffondor, répondit Hermione d'une voix froide, vexée qu'ils n'accordent pas plus d'attention à ses paroles.

Harry y réfléchit en regardant McGonagall emporter le Choixpeau. Peut-être avait-il placé Queudver à Gryffondor parce qu'il le lui avait demandé, tout comme lui l'avait fait lorsque... Il secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'avait rien de commun avec Peter Pettigrow, absolument rien !

« Xilian, Gontran » fut envoyé à Serdaigle et Dumbledore se leva.

- Après un long voyage, rien de tel qu'un bon repas ! Régalez-vous bien !

- Alors tu penses que le choixpeau peut se tromper lorsqu'il répartit ? demanda Ron à Hermione en se servant du ragoût de mouton.

- Je ne pense pas, peut-être le fait-il intentionnellement...

- Ouais, et bien moi, je pense qu'il se trompe souvent, remarqua Harry en plantant sa fourchette avec rage dans une saucisse. Il aurait dû se rendre compte de qui était Séléné, non ?

- D'après ce que tu nous as dis de ses raisons, Séléné n'est pas spécialement ambitieuse, remarqua Hermione, mais elle a un sacré culot, et ça, c'est un trait de caractère qui plaisait à Gryffondor.

- Et Pettigrow ? C'est pour son légendaire courage qu'il a été admis à Gryffondor ? dit Ron avec scepticisme. Remarque, du culot, il en a beaucoup, lui aussi, pour avoir cherché à se justifier ou être retourné auprès de Tu-Sais-Qui...

Une fois que tout le monde se fut bien rempli l'estomac, les plats disparurent des tables et Dumbledore adressa un immense sourire à tous les élèves.

- Il me semble utile de préciser que cette année voit un fait exceptionnel à Poudlard depuis maintenant six ans. Aussi impressionnant que cela puisse paraître – et les plus anciens d'entre vous m'accorderont que cela tient du miracle – nous sommes parvenus à conserver le même professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal que l'an dernier. Je crois que cet exploit mérite bien une ovation.

Les élèves ne se le firent pas répéter et saluèrent dans un tapage assourdissant le professeur Distort qui arborait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Je vous rappelle que la forêt interdite est strictement interdite aux élèves. Par ailleurs, compte tenu des récents événements, aucun élève n'est autorisé à se trouver hors du château après le coucher du soleil et je vous demanderai à tous de tout faire pour ne jamais vous retrouver seul. Restez en groupe ou par deux et évitez autant que possible de faire des sorties en solitaire. En ce qui concerne Pré-au-Lard, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que, cette année, aucune sortie ne sera organisée.

Des cris de protestation et d'indignation s'élevèrent de toutes parts.

- Cela par mesure de précaution, continua Dumbledore en couvrant le tumulte de sa voix puissante, compte tenu que vous ne pourrez vraiment être en sécurité qu'à l'intérieur de ces murs. L'interdiction de sortir du château après le coucher du soleil concerne également les équipes de Quidditch, je demanderai donc aux capitaines de s'organiser le mieux possible et de proposer un planning à Mme Bibine pour qu'elle puisse organiser les séances des quatre équipes.

Le directeur balaya la salle du regard pour bien appuyer ses mots. Partout on ne voyait que des visages maussades ou furieux, mais certains élèves semblaient plus terrifiés qu'autre chose, ou encore apathiques – comme l'était Marietta Edgecombe depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans la Grande Salle.

- Cela étant dit, je tiens à vous informer de la venue à Poudlard de personnes très particulières. Celles-ci seront avant tout chargées d'assurer une plus grande protection de l'école. Il s'agit de...

Il s'interrompit soudain et regarda par la porte de la Grande Salle, qui était restée ouverte, le grand hall d'entrée, un sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Les voici, dit-il.

Au même moment, sept créatures volantes pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, leurs ailes déployées au maximum. Harry n'avait jamais vu ce genre de créatures.

Elles avaient l'apparence générale d'un être humain mais possédaient une peau d'or rose et de grandes ailes transparentes semblables à celles des libellules. Leurs visages possédaient un charme irréel, autant en ce qui concernait les mâles que les femelles. Ils avaient des yeux plus grands que ceux des humains, en forme d'amande, des lèvres fines et, sur leurs joues, des marques qui semblaient avoir été faîtes en passant leurs quatre doigts dessus. Ils étaient tous vêtus d'étoffes légères et brillantes et leurs cheveux ressemblaient à de la soie.

Il y avait quatre femmes et trois hommes, autant qu'Harry put en juger. La première créature – sans nul doute la plus belle – ramena ses deux mains sous son menton et décrivit un mouvement circulaire en présentant ses poignés à Dumbledore en disant quelque chose dans un langage totalement inconnue de Harry et de ses camarades. Dumbledore répondit dans leurs langues et la _femme_ désigna ses semblables en ajoutant quelque chose. Un nouveau sourire apparut sur le visage du directeur alors qu'il s'inclinait devant eux.

- C... Ce sont des sylphes, balbutia Ron.

- Des quoi ? murmura Harry sans parvenir à détacher son regard des nouveaux arrivants.

- Des sylphes, répéta Ron, et des sylphides, mais... ce n'est pas possible... c'est une légende.

- Permettez-moi de vous présenter une invité de marque, déclara Dumbledore. Lodéria, reine des sylphes.

- Une reine ? demanda Parvati à mi-voix.

Tout le monde était si impressionné que les élèves ne savaient pas trop s'ils devaient applaudir ou se lever pour la saluer mais la reine Lodéria ne semblait pas s'intéresser à eux. Elle fit un geste de la main et les six sylphes qui l'accompagnaient se mirent à battre violemment des ailes. Une fine fumée les enveloppa, les rendant indistincts. Lorsqu'elle se fut dissipée, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils s'étaient transformés en humains d'une beauté exceptionnelle. La plus âgée semblait avoir la quarantaine et le plus jeune dans les vingt-cinq ans. Leur reine était restée sous sa forme originelle et elle se tourna vers eux, faisant battre ses ailes pour dominer la salle.

- J'ai accordé mon aide à Dumbledore en ces temps ténébreux, déclara-t-elle d'une voix étrangement grinçante. Ce lieu de savoir et de sagesse mérite la protection que nous avons décidé de lui octroyer. Je tiens cependant à vous avertir que nous ne tolérerons pas la moindre marque d'irrévérence de votre part. Ne nous importunez pas et cette année se passera comme il se doit.

Harry tourna le regard vers Séléné et vit qu'un étrange sourire était apparu sur son visage. Ces sylphes étaient sans aucun doute les alliés dont leur avaient parlé M. Weasley et Dumbledore. Qui étaient-ils ? Jusqu'à quel point pourraient-ils leur venir en aide ? Harry espérait que cette arrivée changerait bien des choses.

- Ils ne se prennent pas pour rien, remarqua Hermione alors qu'ils montaient à la tour Gryffondor. "J'ai accordé mon aide", "la protection que nous avons décidé de lui octroyer", non mais vraiment !

- En tout cas, ce n'est pas moi qui irai me frotter à eux, dit Neville, juste derrière eux. Il paraît que les sylphes comptent parmi les créatures les plus puissantes du monde magique. Je ne pensais même pas qu'elles existaient.

- Et moi donc ! s'exclama Ron. J'ai toujours cru qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une légende.

- Arrêtez de raconter des bêtises ! s'irrita Hermione. Ils sont bien réels, non ? Ce qu'il y a, c'est qu'ils sont comme les centaures, ils n'aiment pas spécialement se mettre en relation avec les sorciers. La seule différence, c'est qu'ils ont des moyens bien plus efficaces que les centaures pour se cacher, de sorte que peu de sorciers peuvent se vanter d'en avoir jamais vu.

- Nous, nous pourrons le dire, remarqua Lavande. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils sont beau ? Elle poussa un soupir rêveur. Surtout le plus jeune...

- Non mais vraiment ! répéta Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

S'installant près de la cheminée, Harry se tourna vers les deux autres.

- Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur les sylphes ?

- Ils vivent dans des forêts protégées par leur magie, totalement indétectables, l'informa Hermione. On ignore combien il en existe dans le monde mais certainement beaucoup. On ne sait pas grand-chose des sylphes, du fait de leur nature secrète. Il est arrivé qu'un sylphe – ou une sylphide – décide de devenir humain pour le restant de sa vie, par amour, mais le secret qui les lie à leur communauté n'est jamais dévoilé.

- Vous avez parlé de grands pouvoirs...

- On raconte qu'un jour, Crirelle – un sylphe pourtant de faible puissance par rapport aux autres de son espèce – a fait disparaître un cyclone qui menaçait sa ville, intervint Ron, très excité.

- Ce ne sont que des fables, s'exaspéra Hermione. Tu devrais arrêter avec les légendes et lire un peu pour ta culture, Ron. Les sylphes sont puissants, mais pas à ce point là. Je sais qu'ils peuvent protéger leurs demeures des intempéries mais pas des catastrophes. En revanche, ils possèdent un immense savoir magique qui leur permet d'accomplir bien plus de choses que les sorciers. Par exemple, comme tu l'as vu, Harry, changer de forme est aussi facile pour eux que d'éclairer notre chemin avec notre baguette pour nous. De même, leur langage leur permet de converser avec pratiquement tous les êtres vivants, c'est inné chez eux.

- Et encore, ça ce sont des choses anodines, dit une voix derrière eux.

Séléné les regardait aimablement, entourée de Lavande et Parvati.

- Ce sont des maîtres dans l'art de la pensée et des souvenirs. Ils peuvent entrer dans ton esprit aussi facilement que dans une pièce sans mur. Personne ne peut échapper à leurs pouvoirs...

- Ça n'est pas très rassurant, remarqua Seamus alors que Harry lançait à Séléné un regard flamboyant. J'espère que ça ne leur prendra pas de nous faire subir ce genre de trucs.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, Seamus. Pourquoi veux-tu qu'ils s'intéressent à ce que tu penses ou sais ? Elle marqua une pause. Bon, la journée a été longue et je suis fatiguée. Bonne nuit tout le monde !

Elle tourna vers Harry un regard légèrement hésitant et implorant avant de monter dans son dortoir. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à la suivre et Harry remarqua avec fureur qu'ils avaient tous un ton accusateur en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Lorsque lui, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent seuls, il tapa du poing sur le bras du fauteuil.

- Vous avez vu ça ? Elle s'amuse comme une folle, cette...

- C'est étrange, le coupa Hermione, comment compte-t-elle faire pour cacher aux sylphes ce qu'elle prépare avec Voldemort ?

- Peut-être qu'elle mentait encore, dit Ron en haussant les épaules.

- Peut-être...

Elle regarda le feu d'un air pensif tandis que Harry continuait de fulminer dans son coin et que Ron se laissait aller contre le dossier du fauteuil, somnolent.

- Au fait Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure ? demanda soudain Harry.

- De quoi tu... Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai repensé à la prophétie qu'avait fait Tara le jour de la naissance de Séléné. Vous vous souvenez ?

- Tu veux qu'on se souvienne de la prophétie ? demanda Ron en haussant un sourcil. On n'a pas ta mémoire surnaturelle.

- La seule chose que j'en ai retenue, c'est qu'il faut que moi et Séléné soyons réunis pour contrer Voldemort, alors c'est plutôt mal parti... grogna Harry.

- A un moment, elle disait : _« L'un portera la marque de ce pouvoir, l'autre dévoilera la vérité »_ et _« Prudence et patience, amour et trahison, rudes seront les épreuves pour les enfants du phénix »_. Celui qui porte la marque, c'est bien entendu toi, Harry, et Séléné est celle qui révélera la vérité, or, je ne pense pas qu'elle l'ait fait car on ignore encore beaucoup de choses sur le miroir de Parenze. Et puis, la prophétie parlait déjà de cette trahison, alors c'est forcément que la marche des choses doit être ainsi, non ?

Harry réfléchit un instant à ce que venait de dire Hermione.

- C'est possible... En même temps, on ne sait que très peu de choses au sujet des prophéties, alors comment savoir jusqu'à quel point on peut faire confiance à leur exactitude ?

- Bien sûr, mais c'est quand même surprenant que la prophétie parle de la trahison de Séléné, non ? Et puis il y a autre chose, un détail auquel aucun de nous n'a vraiment fait attention : la prophétie de Tara disait que la protection que toi et Séléné aviez pouvait servir contre _les_ mages noirs, et pas seulement contre Voldemort...

Harry fronça les sourcils et Ron étouffa une exclamation sceptique.

- Tu m'expliques comment ils pourraient s'y prendre pour conter la totalité des mauvais sorciers ? On leur envoie un bristol pour leur donner rendez-vous et on leur dit de se tenir tranquille le temps que Harry et Séléné leur envoie l'Avada Kedavra ?

- Comme si Séléné le voudrait, grommela Harry. Ron a raison, Hermione, je suppose que c'est une façon de parler : les mages noirs parce que Voldemort les représente tous ou un truc de ce genre... Et puis nous ne pourrions pas lancer l'Avada Kedavra. Tu te rappelles ce que le faux Maugrey nous a dit ? C'est un sortilège très puissant et complexe.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que vous devrez vous servir de l'Avada, dit Hermione en regardant avec une certaine inquiétude Harry, et puis tu ne voudrais pas faire ce qu'a fait Barty Croupton lors de la première guerre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, Hermione. Tu as bien vu ce qui se passe, tout recommence, les morts, les disparitions. Ma cicatrice est sans cesse douloureuse et, chaque matin, la Gazette annonce un nouveau crime. La panique a repris les esprits et, bien que Dumbledore dise qu'ils sont mieux préparés que la dernière fois, les faits prouvent plutôt le contraire ! Les sortilèges impardonnables sont-ils la solution ? Je n'en sais rien mais ça vaut mieux que ne rien faire. De toute façon, comme je l'ai dit, j'en serai incapable, alors...

- En fait je crois... Hermione hésita, se demandant apparemment s'il ne valait pas mieux taire ce qu'elle allait dire. Ne te fais pas des idées, Harry, je n'en suis pas certaine, mais tu as réussi à envoyer le sortilège Doloris sur Voldemort, d'après ce que tu nous as dit. Ce dont tu aurais été incapable il y a moins de deux ans. Dumbledore a dit que ta rencontre avec Séléné avait augmenté vos pouvoirs, peut-être même décuplé si on s'en tient à ce qu'on sait.

- Tu ne penses quand même pas que je pourrais devenir plus puissant que Voldemort ou Dumbledore ? demanda Harry, incrédule. Redescends un peu sur terre, Hermione, je ne suis qu'un ado et Dumbledore est sans doute le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps avec Voldemort.

- Moi, je ne trouve pas l'idée si absurde, assura Ron, enthousiaste. Je t'imagine bien devenir le prochain sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps... Attends, bouge pas, j'essaie de t'imaginer avec une longue barbe blanche et une toge noir à étoiles bleu nuit...

- Je suis sérieuse, répliqua Hermione, piquée. Harry, je ne dis pas que tu es le sorcier le plus puissant mais que tu as des capacités que peu de personnes peuvent se vanter d'avoir. Il faudrait que tu t'entraînes pour les développer.

Harry se leva, trop furieux pour rester assis.

- Et quoi ? Ça correspondrait à quoi, mon si grand pouvoir ? Au miroir de Parenze ou à celui qui me permettra de tuer Voldemort pour pouvoir vivre ? s'écria-t-il.

Il était si énervé par ce qu'ils disaient qu'il ne réalisa le sens de ses paroles qu'après les avoir prononcées. Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds et le visage de Ron se décomposa tout à coup.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? balbutia-t-il. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- C'est quoi cette histoire, demanda Hermione, effrayée. Pourquoi devrais-tu tuer Voldemort pour pouvoir vivre ?

Harry claqua une main contre son font et la fit glisser jusqu'à sa bouche avant de regarder ses amis. Le moment était venu de leur dire.

- Je... n'ai pas été totalement honnête avec vous, l'an dernier, avoua-t-il en choisissant bien ses mots. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter et je ne comprends moi-même pas très bien ce que ça signifie mais... Dumbledore m'a fait entendre la prophétie qui a été perdue au ministère.

Sous le regard abasourdi des deux autres, il raconta alors tout ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau de Dumbledore au retour du ministère. A mesure qu'il parlait, Harry sentait un poids énorme se retirer de lui. Le raconter à Ron et à Hermione avait un effet libérateur extrêmement agréable.

- Mais enfin, c'est... c'est n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Ron lorsque Harry eut fini. Pourquoi ne pourriez-vous pas vivre en même temps ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, en ce moment ? Ça ne peut pas être vrai, cette prophétie ! Hermione, toi qui sais tout, tu dois bien reconnaître que ça ne veut rien dire !

Hermione secoua la tête pour se remettre du choc que lui avait fait la prophétie et réfléchit.

- La phrase est un peu ambiguë, dit-elle enfin. "_l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit..._" ? Si on s'en tient au sens strict des termes, on pourrait penser que celui qui survit, c'est Voldemort, puisqu'il est vivant sans vraiment l'être, mais comme la prophétie dit "aucun"...

- Tu as l'intention de rassurer Harry de cette manière ? demanda Ron avec colère.

- Ce que je me demande, intervint Harry avant qu'Hermione ait pu répliquer, c'est à quelle prophétie nous devons nous fier. Dumbledore ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet. La première raconte que je suis seul à pouvoir le vaincre et l'autre dit que nous devons être deux, l'une dit que Voldemort doit mourir – ou moi – l'autre parle d'une solution qui ne serait pas la mort, laquelle croire ?

- J'espère que celle de Tara est la bonne, dit Ron d'une voix blanche. Mais vu comme Séléné est partie... Oh ! Cette histoire de prophétie est trop compliquée !

- Il y a au moins un élément où les deux prophéties se rejoignent, constata Hermione. Toutes deux disent que ce pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort, tu l'as depuis la naissance. Donc, le miroir de Parenze semble être une certitude. Je ne sais pas comment fonctionnent les prophéties et les études là-dessus restent vagues... Je ferai quelques recherches. Peut-être un détail nous a-t-il échappé, peut-être Trelawney ne pouvait-elle pas faire une prophétie en rapport avec Séléné...

- Nous t'y aiderons, assura Harry. Comme il semble que personne ne veut nous expliquer clairement ce qu'il en est, nous allons devoir nous débrouiller. Et sur le miroir de Parenze, aussi, il va falloir trouver de la documentation.

- Tu acceptes que je reprenne les recherches ? s'étonna Hermione. L'an dernier...

- L'an dernier, j'étais inquiet pour Séléné et j'en avais assez qu'on me raconte que je devais sauver le monde, aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de comprendre ce que tout ça signifie exactement et j'espère bien trouver le moyen de faire payer sa trahison à Séléné.

En allant se coucher, Harry entendait les paroles d'Hermione tourbillonner dans son cerveau. Il n'avait plus vraiment pensé à ce que Dumbledore avait dit, au sujet de l'évolution de sa puissance, mais maintenant... Dans le noir, il plaça ses mains devant ses yeux, observant leur forme se découper dans la pénombre. Serait-il capable de contrôler ces pouvoirs ? Pouvait-il être si puissant qu'Hermione le prétendait et Ron l'espérait ? Et puis il y avait Séléné. Elle n'avait jamais eu à se servir de ses pouvoirs endormis, jusqu'à l'année dernière, mais du fait qu'elle ait réussi à transplaner immédiatement, cela prouvait bien qu'elle avait également bénéficié de ce progrès.

Harry avait beau faire fonctionner ses neurones à s'en donner mal au crâne, il savait que quelque chose lui échappait sans savoir quoi. Une chose qu'Hermione avait dit... Décidément, non, c'était le trou noir, et Harry s'endormit, une ride sur le front, sans avoir trouvé ce qui le perturbait.

(à suivre...)


	27. II Un vent de discorde

Ca vous dit un cours avec Fiona Distort ? Ben alors lisez ce qui suit

**Chapitre 8 : Un vent de discorde**

Harry tournait une cuillère dans son thé d'un air morose lorsque Fabian Graster se précipita sur lui.

- Salut Harry ! Ça va bien ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Ça a été... Et toi ?

- Quoi ? Oh ! Oui, oui, très bien...

Le garçon fixait Harry avec des yeux immenses, attendant visiblement quelque chose, et le jeune homme eut un sourire en comprenant ce qu'il attendait de lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Fabian, je ne t'oublie pas. Dés que je peux, je rappelle à McGonagall qu'elle m'a permis de donner des cours aux premières et secondes années.

- J'avoue que j'avais un peu peur que tu oublies, remarqua Fabian en grimaçant. Mais puisque c'est comme ça, ça va. A plus tard !

- Tu n'auras pas à attendre longtemps, dit Ron tandis que Fabian rejoignait un groupe d'amis. On commence par défense contre les forces du Mal et métamorphose. Tu pourras demander à McGonagall après le cours.

Tandis qu'il lui passait son emploi du temps, Hermione regarda Harry d'un air intrigué.

- Alors tu veux quand même poursuivre cette idée ? Malgré tout ce qui se passe ?

- Oh oui ! Maintenant plus que jamais ! grogna-t-il en lançant un regard noir à Séléné qui rigolait avec Parvati et Lavande.

Ron se servit en tranches de bacon, œufs brouillés et toast avant de regarder d'un peu plus près son emploi du temps.

- Quand je pense qu'on va devoir passer nos ASPIC avec tous les problèmes que nous avons, grommela-t-il en contemplant le parchemin comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet particulièrement abject.

- En tous cas, ça ne te coupe pas l'appétit, répliqua Hermione d'un ton sec en dépliant la Gazette qu'elle venait de recevoir. Je te rappelle que c'est notre dernière année à Poudlard. Ces examens sont très importants pour déterminer où tu te trouveras l'an prochain.

- Sûrement dans un cimetière, répondit sinistrement Harry en jetant d'un geste brusque sa cuillère au fond de la tasse.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, dit Hermione en le regardant, le teint pâle.

- C'était pas censé l'être, remarqua Harry d'une voix assez basse pour qu'elle n'entende pas alors qu'elle replongeait dans la lecture des articles.

- Du nouveau ? demanda Ron.

- Trois morts ont été retrouvés, dont un Moldu, deux sorciers sont portés disparus, énuméra Hermione d'un ton dépité. A croire que... Oh ! Ça alors ! Il y a un article qui parle de William Stuborn...

- William Stuborn, répéta Harry, c'est pas le père de Nora ?

- Si, il me semble. Ils racontent qu'il a échappé de justesse à une attaque des Mangemorts grâce à l'intervention de deux sorciers qui se trouvaient dans les parages.

- Je vous parie tout ce que vous voulez que c'étaient des membres de l'Ordre qui étaient venus lui parler de sa fille, dit Ron. Mais tout de même, les Mangemorts auront mis du temps à le trouver, depuis l'an dernier...

Harry se rendit compte que Séléné les observait depuis un moment.

- A toi, ça doit te faire plaisir, non ? s'exclama-t-il avec rage. Trois morts, c'est un bon quota pour ton maître ou c'est pas encore assez dans une journée ?

Séléné le regarda d'un air surpris et les conversations alentours se turent.

- Excuse-moi ?

- Voldemort doit être content d'avoir une espionne à Poudlard, continua Harry en se dégageant d'Hermione, qui l'avait attrapé par le bras pour le faire taire. Il est aux premières loges de cette manière.

- Arrête ça Harry ! s'écria Séléné. J'en ai assez que tu le prennes de cette manière ! Rien ne justifie...

Elle eut un hoquet et son corps trembla sans qu'elle puisse continuer à parler. Lavande se pencha vers elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler alors qu'elle sanglotait.

Un instant, Harry avait cru que les nerfs de Séléné avaient lâché, mais c'aurait été trop beau. Parvati tourna vers lui un visage rouge de colère.

- Tu ne peux pas la laisser tranquille ? Ça t'amuse de faire souffrir les gens ? Tu ne crois pas que Séléné a déjà assez eu de problèmes dans la vie ?

Il voulut répliquer mais Hermione le pinça si fort qu'il étouffa un cri et la regarda d'un air furieux.

- Arrête, souffla-t-elle rapidement d'une voix mêlant l'exaspération et la crainte. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit.

Entre temps, Parvati et Lavande étaient parties en soutenant et réconfortant Séléné – certainement en racontant le plus de mal sur lui, songea Harry avec aigreur. Un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs lui indiqua que la scène n'était pas passée inaperçue de ce côté : McGonagall regardait sortir les trois filles en fronçant tellement les sourcils que ses lunettes menaçaient de tomber et Harry était persuadé que Dumbledore avait aussi eu l'occasion d'observer ce qui venait de se passer – bien qu'il semblât en pleine conversation avec les professeurs Fierdevis et Flitwick.

En sortant de la Grande Salle pour se rendre dans la salle du professeur Distort, ils virent deux sylphes et une sylphide sous forme humaine plongés dans une discussion animée dans leur langue. Les élèves évitaient de s'approcher d'eux, encore craintifs vis-à-vis de ces créatures qu'ils ne connaissaient pas très bien, mais ralentissaient l'allure pour mieux les observer. Ceux-ci ne prêtaient cependant aucune attention aux collégiens, trop absorbés par leur conversation ou simplement indifférents.

Alors qu'ils prenaient le couloir de droite, Harry risqua un coup d'œil derrière lui et vit Firenze, le centaure, s'approcher du petit groupe. Les trois sylphes s'inclinèrent en même temps que lui, ils échangèrent quelques mots puis la sylphide suivit Firenze dans un couloir tandis que les sylphes reprenaient leur débat.

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On va arriver en retard chez Fiona !

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était arrêté et rattrapa rapidement ses deux amis.

- Ron, fais attention ! murmura Hermione en lui lançant un regard réprobateur. Nous ne devons pas appeler le professeur Distort par son prénom ici.

Ron se contenta de hausser les épaules et ils rejoignirent leurs camarades qui attendaient devant la salle de classe. Beaucoup d'entre eux détournèrent les yeux en voyant arriver Harry, mal à l'aise, mais d'autres lui lancèrent des regards ouvertement hostiles et il n'avait pas besoin d'en demander la raison. Il dut rassembler toute sa force mentale jusqu'à ce que le professeur Distort ouvre la porte pour ne pas hurler des insultes qui auraient pu scandaliser Peeves lui-même à tous ces idiots qui ne comprenaient décidément rien à rien.

- Bonjour à tous ! Pour rajouter à ce que vous a dit le professeur Dumbledore hier, sachez que je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour cette année encore et que j'espère bien qu'elle sera aussi agréable que la précédente, mais je ne me fais pas trop de soucis sur ce sujet.

En douze secondes – montre en main – Fiona Distort venait de faire disparaître les sentiments belliqueux qui habitaient la plupart des élèves de la classe. Décidément, ils ne regrettaient pas de l'avoir comme professeur.

- Excusez-moi d'avance mais je vais bien être obligée de vous parler des ASPIC, continua-t-elle en leur adressant un sourire coupable. Il s'agit bien sûr d'une étape fondamentale de votre scolarité mais, après tout, aucun d'entre vous n'a eu de problèmes lors des examens de l'an dernier et, même si ce ne sera pas moi qui vous ferais passer les ASPIC, je ne m'inquiète pas. Je vous ai toujours noté avec un grand souci d'impartialité, en conséquent, je suis très confiante quant à vos chances de réussites dans ma matière lors de vos examens.

Elle se pencha un peu vers eux et parla d'une voix plus basse, comme en confidence.

- Mais entre nous, je pense également que, si vous partez vous-mêmes confiants, aucune matière ne vous résistera. Pas même si vous avez affaire à ce cher Brainold, le pauvre a un peu de mal à distinguer un kappa d'un pitiponk, à son âge, ajouta-t-elle en adressant un clin d'œil à ses élèves.

Des rires amusés accueillirent cette remarque et même Hermione secoua la tête en réprimant un sourire.

- Bon ! Passons aux choses sérieuses, si vous le voulez bien. Nous allons conserver les mêmes parties que l'an dernier – en modifiant leur contenu, bien sûr – mais nous ne les ferons pas dans le même ordre. Cette année, nous allons commencer par les créatures dangereuses. Vous avez déjà eu l'occasion de voir les vampires avec le professeur Lupin mais nous allons un peu approfondir le sujet. Qui peut me parler d'eux ?

La main d'Hermione fusa vers le plafond à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon et le professeur Distort eut un sourire amusé.

- Oui, Hermione ?

- Les vampires sont des morts-vivants qui survivent en buvant le sang de victimes humaines, débita-t-elle à une vitesse impressionnante. On les trouve généralement dans les forêts de l'Europe de l'Est. Ils ont une apparence humaine et on ne peut généralement pas savoir si une personne se trouvant à côté de nous en est un ou non tant qu'il n'a pas dévoilé ses dents, dont les canines sont particulièrement aiguisées.

Elle reprit son souffle et poursuivit.

- La lumière du soleil est mortelle pour eux et ils ne supportent pas l'ail. Une légende populaire leur prête la faculté de se transformer en chauve-souris mais il ne s'agit là que de contes de Moldus. Les vampires peuvent cependant prendre une forme humaine ou celle de fumée. Par ailleurs ils ont la capacité de transformer leurs victimes en vampires également.

- Des informations très claires, Hermione, je donne dix points à Gryffondor.

Un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre, Hermione lança au professeur un regard pétillant, prête à répondre à une autre question, mais celle-ci apporta des renseignements complémentaires.

- Comme l'a dit votre camarade, les vampires peuvent prendre deux formes mais il faut savoir qu'ils ne sont vulnérables à la lumière du soleil que sous leur apparence corporelle ; un vampire transformé en fumée peut se balader en plein jour – mais il ne pourra évidemment attaquer personne. C'est la raison pour laquelle on les trouve généralement dans des régions propices à la brume, près de zones marécageuse ou dans des forêts de l'est de l'Europe – il n'est d'ailleurs pas rare de les voir migrer vers l'intérieur des terres en été.

En disant cela, elle avait fait apparaître une carte de l'Europe d'un coup de baguette magique sur le tableau et colora en rouge lumineux toute une zone allant de l'Albanie à la Suède et de l'Allemagne jusqu'à l'ouest de la Russie.

- Si les vampires sont des créatures extrêmement redoutées dans le monde, c'est justement par leur faculté de rendre leurs victimes comme elles, expliqua-t-elle. La mort est une chose mais être transformé en vampire signifie perdre tout souvenir de son passé et ne plus avoir la moindre conscience du monde. Non seulement les vampires sont des êtres maléfiques mais en plus ils sont dépourvus du sens du toucher, ce qui les rend, entre autres, insensibles à la douleur.

Néanmoins, les vampires doivent suivre un rituel très précis s'ils souhaitent amener un humain à devenir comme eux. Ils doivent boire le sang de leur victime et leur faire boire le leur entre le moment où la pleine lune arrive à son zénith et le premier rayon de soleil. Laissez-moi vous raconter l'histoire de la vampiresse Musidora.

Les élèves redoublèrent d'attention, pendus aux lèvres de leur professeur, avides d'en savoir plus. Elle décrivit une courbe avec sa baguette et la classe plongea dans l'obscurité. Un quart de lune étincelant éclaira la pièce.

- Il y a quelques six cents trente ans vivait la vampiresse Musidora, une créature impitoyable qui ne prenait jamais la peine d'amener les humains parmi ceux de son espèce. Contrairement à la plupart des vampires, Musidora était une solitaire et n'appartenait à aucun clan. La légende raconte qu'une nuit, elle s'attaqua à un groupe de voyageurs solitaires. Elle tua toute la famille à l'exception d'un garçon d'une dizaine d'année, Philippe, à qui elle laissa la vie sauve en raison de sa grande beauté.

La forme d'une femme au charme ténébreux – cheveux noirs flottants au vent, aussi fins que des fils d'araignée, peau aussi blanche que la lune, yeux noirs de suie – apparut devant les élèves, les lèvres en sang, contemplant un magnifique enfant qui dormait.

- Les années passèrent et les chemins de ces deux êtres se croisèrent à nouveau une nuit de demi-lune alors que Philippe atteignait ses dix-huit ans. Il était devenu un jeune homme de toute beauté et Musidora en tomba amoureuse. Il s'agissait d'un Moldu tout à fait ordinaire, si ce n'était son charme, et il changea pourtant la mort de Musidora. Pour la première fois en plusieurs siècles de massacres, elle décida de le faire devenir vampire, mais, pour cela, elle devait attendre la pleine lune.

Dans la salle de classe, les jours et les nuits se succédèrent dans les différentes phases de la lune. Les deux ombres représentant les personnages de l'histoire agissaient eux aussi, sans que le jeune homme semble se rendre compte de la présence d'une créature de la nuit à ses côtés.

- Musidora passa des jours et des nuits auprès de son bien aimé sans jamais révéler sa présence. Le jour, Philippe était constamment entouré d'une légère brume et la nuit, lorsqu'il lui arrivait de se réveiller à moitié, il avait la vision fugitive d'une magnifique femme qui le contemplait. Ainsi passa le temps, jusqu'à ce que la pleine lune arrive.

L'astre lunaire éclaira d'une puissante lumière les pupitres et le bureau professoral.

- C'était une nuit d'été et Philippe dormait les volets ouverts. Musidora le veilla sous sa forme de femme mais, lorsque la lune arriva à son zénith, elle ne parvint pas à se décider de le mordre. Elle avait passé toutes ces nuits à s'imprégner de son odeur, ne pouvant toucher sa peau, ses cheveux, sentir sa chaleur, et le faire devenir vampire signifierait qu'il serait près d'elle mais aussi qu'il n'aurait plus ces effluves de vie, ces senteurs, qu'elle ne pourrait plus s'en délecter comme elle l'avait fait jusqu'alors. Son cerveau était embrumé par la faim, par les deux semaines de jeun qu'elle avait passées aux côtés de Philippe. Elle réfléchit si longtemps, resta tellement de temps à se poser des questions, que le soleil pointa à l'horizon et que ses rayons la brûlèrent.

La femme obscure se transforma en cendre sous l'effet de la lumière et les images créées par le professeur disparurent. Les élèves se souvinrent alors qu'ils étaient en cours.

- Evidemment, déclara Fiona Distort en souriant, cette histoire est une sorte de fable. Les vampires sont incapables d'amour, mais au moins vous souviendrez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit au sujet de la vampirisation.

Ils passèrent ensuite un bon moment à prendre des notes sur la façon dont vivaient et agissaient les vampires. Lorsqu'ils en arrivèrent à parler de leurs proies, Hermione leva de nouveau la main et le professeur Distort se tourna vers elle.

- Est-il vrai que les vampires peuvent s'en prendre à toutes les créatures vivantes ?

- Beaucoup de vampirologues en sont persuadés mais il s'agit là d'un aspect des vampires qui n'est pas très bien connu. Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'ils peuvent se nourrir du sang des animaux comme de ceux des autres créatures, mais ils ne peuvent faire devenir vampire que les humains. On a longtemps cru que les vampires étaient concernés par la protection naturelle du sang de licorne, jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre qu'ils pouvaient s'en abreuver. Il s'agit d'ailleurs des seules créatures possédant une immunité naturelle sur cette protection.

Cependant, Ivan Gleshn, un vampirologue de renom, a émis récemment des réserves sur l'hypothèse d'une possibilité illimitée de se nourrir chez les vampires. Sans pouvoir apporter de preuves formelles, il reste persuadé que certaines créatures encore peu connues pourraient posséder une protection contre les vampires.

La cloche sonna mais aucun des élèves ne songea à ramasser ses affaires, trop occupés à écouter ce que racontait le professeur Distort.

- Pour la semaine prochaine, vous ferez des recherches sur les méthodes anciennes, actuelles et supposées pour se protéger des vampires et les tuer, déclara-t-elle. Vous direz ensuite lesquelles vous semblent les meilleures et pourquoi. Nous en discuterons ensemble au prochain cours. Passez une bonne semaine.

Alors que les autres élèves sortaient en discutant joyeusement du cours, Harry vit Séléné s'approcher du professeur Distort et lui parler. Fiona Distort faisait son possible pour ne rien laisser transparaître de la répugnance que lui inspirait la jeune fille mais Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer que les coins de ses lèvres s'étaient crispés.

- Heureusement qu'elle est restée comme prof, dit Ron alors qu'ils sortaient tous les trois. Avec les ASPIC qu'on a à préparer, il vaut mieux avoir des cours comme les siens.

- J'ignorais beaucoup de choses sur les vampires, d'après tout ce qu'elle nous en a dit, c'était passionnant, remarqua Hermione, satisfaite. C'est normal, cette leçon est faîte pour compléter le cours de troisième année que nous avait fait Lupin. Mais c'est bizarre, je ne me souvenais pas que nous devions autant approfondir les vampires en septième année.

Ron rigola.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui vas t'en plaindre !

- Certainement pas !

Tout comme ils s'en doutaient, le professeur McGonagall leur parla pendant une quinzaine de minutes des ASPIC, le regard sévère et assurant que tous les élèves présents dans la classe étaient capables de réussir leurs examens.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, chuchota Ron à Harry en souriant.

- Où est miss Hilton ? demanda soudain le professeur McGonagall en prenant ses airs de faucon.

Harry n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle n'était pas là et, d'après la tête que firent Ron et Hermione, il n'était pas le seul.

- Elle est à l'infirmerie, dit Parvati, elle ne se sentait pas très bien.

Elle avait dit les derniers mots d'un ton plein de sous-entendus en risquant un vague coup d'œil en direction de Harry. Le professeur regarda Parvati d'un regard intense pendant un instant, immobile, puis se détourna et fit apparaître un schéma complexe au tableau.

- A l'infirmerie ? murmura Harry. Si Séléné est à l'infirmerie, alors je suis en ce moment dans le salon des Dursley !

- Je ne crois pas non plus qu'elle soit là-bas, acquiesça Hermione. Mais alors où est-elle allée ?

- ...que nous l'avons fait jusqu'alors. Dean, veuillez distribuer les souris et les crapauds, je vous prie, demanda le professeur McGonagall. Nous nous contentions jusqu'alors de transformer des animaux en objets ou l'inverse. Cette année, il va vous falloir travailler doublement pour parvenir les métamorphoses transanimales. Regardez par ici.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur la souris qu'elle tenait à la main et décrivit un mouvement rapide et complexe.

- _Sorcattus !_

La souris se raidit brusquement, ses membres s'allongèrent, sa queue s'épaissit, son corps grossit et son museau s'aplatit jusqu'à ce que le rongeur se transforme en un magnifique chat siamois de la même couleur gris bleu.

Cet exercice particulièrement compliqué fut presque entièrement réussi par Hermione à la fin du cours alors que les chats des autres élèves se retrouvaient encore avec une taille ridiculement petite, des oreilles immenses, une queue de ver et un museau encore à moitié allongé. Lorsque la cloche sonna, le professeur demanda à Harry de rester et elle attendit que tous les autres élèves soient sortis pour lui faire signe de s'asseoir devant son bureau.

- Je suppose que ce ne sera pas une surprise pour vous, Potter, j'ai décidé de vous nommer capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor cette année. Je voudrais savoir si vous vous sentez prêt à assumer cette responsabilité.

- Plus que jamais, professeur, répondit vivement Harry.

Le professeur McGonagall le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes carrées en plissant des yeux.

- Potter, j'espère que vous vous rendez compte de la hauteur de la tâche, surtout avec miss Hilton dans l'équipe. Vous ne pouvez vous permettre de la renvoyer, les autres élèves ne comprendraient pas et je serais bien obligé de vous retirer ce privilège. Vous sentez-vous capable de vous contenir et d'agir sur le terrain comme s'il s'agissait uniquement d'une co-équipière et non d'une... ?

Elle émit une sorte de grognement sans terminer sa phrase et Harry hocha la tête avec amertume.

- Je ferai de mon mieux...

- Mais c'est ce que j'attends de vous : le meilleur, remarqua McGonagall en lui lançant un regard sévère. Vous pouvez y aller.

- Il faut d'abord que nous parlions des cours que je dois donner aux premières et secondes années, lui rappela Harry.

Le professeur sembla surpris.

- Vous comptez toujours accomplir ce projet ? Potter, je me dois de vous mettre en garde, entre le Quidditch, les ASPIC, le club de défense et le problème qui vous concerne tout particulièrement, il me semble que vous aurez déjà assez à faire et à penser.

- J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et je me sens prêt à tout mener de front. Hermione m'aidera à m'organiser et je sais que c'est quelque chose que je dois faire. Je vous en prie professeur, vous m'aviez déjà donné l'autorisation.

Le professeur se leva et regarda d'un air soucieux par la fenêtre le parc ensoleillé.

- Très bien Potter, nous organiserons cela. Mais si jamais, à un quelconque moment, vous sentez que vous ne pourrez pas continuer, il ne faudra pas hésiter à venir me le dire. Personne ne vous tiendra rigueur de cesser l'une ou l'autre de vos activités en cours, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Merci professeur, tout ira bien.

Séléné mangeait avec les autres quand Harry rejoignit Ron et Hermione.

- Elle était bien à l'infirmerie, dit Hermione dans un soupir, on l'a vue en sortir.

- Vous n'allez pas croire qu'elle était réellement malade ? Elle aurait eu le temps de faire n'importe quoi tout le temps qu'à durer le cours et puis retourner à l'infirmerie, non ?

Mais Ron secoua la tête.

- Les professeurs la surveillent. Juste après qu'elle soit sortie, Rogue est venu voir Mme Pomfresh pour lui demander ce qu'avait Séléné, on l'a entendu. Et Mme Pomfresh a répondu qu'elle avait dû venir lui administrer une potion toutes les dix minutes pendant l'heure et demi précédente pour que son malaise se dissipe. Où veux-tu qu'elle aille en dix minutes ?

Les épaules de Harry s'affaissèrent et il se servit une maigre portion de hachis parmentier.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle mijote, mais je vous jure qu'on va le découvrir, dit-il en donnant des coups de fourchettes mornes à son hachis.

- Vous n'avez pas cours de l'après-midi et je ne reprends qu'à trois heures, pour l'arithmancie, on pourrait aller voir Hagrid, proposa Hermione.

- Il n'a pas de classes ? demanda Harry.

- On verra bien, remarqua Ron. Allons-y maintenant.

Une sylphide sous sa forme naturelle sortit de l'infirmerie alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le hall. Elle passa devant les élèves immobilisés d'un air hautain et disparut dans un escalier menant aux sous-sols. Hermione secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non mais vraiment ! Ils nous prennent pour des moins que rien !

- Ben il faut dire qu'ils peuvent se le permettre, remarqua Ron en se penchant vers Harry pour éviter qu'Hermione entende.

- Reste où tu es Potter ! lança une voix narquoise. Tu es à ta place près d'une porte, Potter portier.

Harry et Ron firent volte-face et se retrouvèrent devant Drago Malefoy affublé, comme à l'ordinaire, de Crabbe et Goyle.

- Alors, Potter, poursuivit Malefoy d'une voix à peine audible, tu aimes lire la Gazette ? Ces derniers temps, je raffole de la une et des articles secondaires. Que fais-tu encore là ? Je croyais que tu voulais combattre. Un Gryffondor froussard, ça ne m'étonne même pas.

- Pas plus qu'un Serpentard butor, répliqua Hermione avec mépris. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux Malefoy, de la part d'un gars aussi répugnant que toi, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait nous faire peur.

Hermione attrapa Harry et Ron par le bras pour les entraîner vers la sortie mais Malefoy eut un rire sournois.

- Vraiment rien, Granger ? J'espère pour eux que tes Moldus de parents ont pris des précautions, par les temps qui courent, on ne sait jamais...

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement et sortit sa baguette si vite que personne n'eut le temps de réagir.

- _Reducto !_

En un instant, Malefoy se retrouva réduit à la taille d'une souris. Terrorisés, Crabbe et Goyle ne firent pas le moindre geste lorsque Hermione revint sur ses pas et attrapa Malefoy qui tentait de fuir.

- Ose encore une fois menacer mes parents, sale petit goret, et je te jure que je te rétrécirai tellement qu'une puce deviendra une créature gigantesque pour toi.

Elle le lança sur Goyle qui le rattrapa maladroitement, manquant de l'écraser, et revint à pas vifs vers Harry et Ron. Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas en direction de chez Hagrid.

- Tu sais Hermione, Malefoy disait sûrement ça uniquement pour te faire enrager, dit Ron en l'observant de biais. Et puis tes parents sont sous la protection de l'Ordre.

- Je sais, répondit Hermione d'un ton inquiet. Et il aura réussi à m'énerver, cet imbécile !

(à suivre...)

Rqes : Les données sur les vampires sont totalement inventées sauf celles que vous connaissez (soleil, ail...). G tiré les noms de Philippe et Musidora du film « Les Vampires », de Louis Feuillade, où Philippe Guérande est un policier et Musidora (une actrice) incarne Irma Vep (il ne s'agit pas de vrais vampires mais d'une bande de truands). Quant au vampirologue Ivan Gleshn, il s'agit de l'anagramme de Van Helsing (le professeur spécialiste des vampires dans le roman Dracula). Voilà ! ï

Chapitre 9 : Psychisme


	28. II Psychisme

**Milady2 :** lol, en règle générale, on aime bien voir les gens se rebeller, je fais pas exception à la règle ;-) Pour la review, C normal, j'aime vraiment bcp ce que tu écris, alors ça mérite des commentaires J

**Benichoukos **: Là, je n'ai pas pu envoyer les deux chapitres hier (pas pour ça que je vais en envoyer 4 ! lol) à cause du boulot et d'un terrible fléau, j'ai nomm : la FLEMME ! Oui, Harry va s'améliorer en magie, et il ne sera pas le seul d'ailleurs.

**Dji **: Ben quoi ? t'y crois pas qu'elle était juste à l'infirmerie ? sourire d'ange Et pourtant… Allez, un petit indice : on sait, en gros, ce qui s'est passé pendant qu'elle était là-bas si on est attentif au chapitre précédent ;-)

**Arwene Evans **: Merci pour la review ! Heureuse de voir que mon récit te plait, et voici la suite !

**Florelle **: D'une seule traite, tu aurais eu les yeux explosés, c'est clair lol. Moi aussi j'aime bcp le sadisme de Séléné… Sans doute paske je le suis aussi un peu ;-) Tu n'aimes pas quand Harry se met en colère et qu'il a tort ? lol, le cinquième tome a pas dû bcp te plaire. En fait, je m'inspire du caractère de Harry en cinquième année pour cette année-ci (inspiré seulement, car il avait l'excuse de la crise d'ado avant, mais bon, qui sait combien de temps ça dure !) Je ne te fais pas patienter plus, READ THAT ! J

**Mietek **: Ah bon ? T'as confiance en Séléné aussi ? On verra si ça va durer… lol. MDR ! oui, Harry est assez nerveux et, crois-moi, ça va pas s'arranger !

**David **: Je t'en veux pas, c'est logique que tu ne me mettes pas une review par chapitre, lol, une tous les deux chapitres par contre… :-D Décidément convaincue qu'elle reviendra du côté des autres, hein ? Bah ! Je dis rien ! Des « anges » ? Où ça ? lol Ce sont des sylphes, je te prie (ils vont se vexer sinon ;-) ) Non, ils ne vont pas aider Harry dans sa démarche, là, il va devoir se débrouiller seul (enfin, avec Ron et Hermione) Eux, ils sont là pour… autre chose.

**5… 4… 3… 2… 1… GO ! **

****

**Chapitre 9 : Psychisme**

Il s'avéra que Hagrid n'avait aucun cours à donner dans l'heure qui suivait et il les invita à boire un thé. Tandis qu'il s'affairait devant sa cheminée il demanda de leurs nouvelles.

- Je suppose que ça pourrait être pire, répondit Harry d'un ton morose. Au moins, je suis capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

- Pour notre dernière année, on va faire un super carton, s'exclama Ron. Pas vrai Harry ?

- Il faudrait déjà trouver un poursuiveur… J'espère que ceux qui se présenteront seront moins balourds que ceux de l'an dernier.

- Oui, je suppose que ce ne sera pas facile, avec Séléné, remarqua Hagrid avec gravité.

- Vous êtes au courant pour… s'étonna Hermione.

- Bien sûr, Dumbledore me l'a dit, répondit Hagrid avec un geste d'impatience. Avant, seuls ceux de l'Ordre qui se trouvaient à la tour savaient ce qu'il en était, mais après ce revirement de situation, nous sommes tous au courant.

Il fronça les sourcils en amenant la théière sur la table.

- C'est une situation nouvelle, à laquelle nous n'avons jamais eu à faire face, même du temps de la première guerre. Pour être tout à fait franc, je crois bien que personne ne sait vraiment comment l'appréhender… Mais je fais confiance à Dumbledore, il trouvera une solution. Il trouve toujours une solution.

Le sourire revint sous sa barbe broussailleuse et il servit le thé.

- Alors ? Que pensez-vous de nos invités ?

- Vous voulez parler des sylphes ? demanda Harry. Vous les connaissez bien, Hagrid ?

- Arrogants, insolents et imbus de leurs personnes ! s'exclama Hermione avec irritation. On dirait qu'ils se croient au-dessus de tout.

- Tu sais Hermione, il se trouve que c'est à peu près ça, répondit Hagrid en souriant. Et crois-moi, ils en pensent autant de nous autres, les sorciers. Tu ne devrais pas les juger aussi hâtivement, ils nous aident beaucoup. Par exemple, ils ont déjà entamé des discussions avec les centaures pour qu'ils arrêtent de se croire maîtres de la forêt. Les centaures écoutent les sylphes et les considèrent comme des égaux. Ah, mais vous n'êtes pas au courant ! Leur reine Lodéria a déjà obtenu de Magorian qu'ils laissent Graup en paix.

D'après l'expression de son visage, Hagrid était convaincu de leur avoir annoncer la meilleure nouvelle de tous les temps et Harry se força à avoir un sourire joyeux.

- Mais c'est génial, ça.

- N'est-ce pas ? dit Hagrid, rayonnant. Je savais que ça vous ferez plaisir. J'y pense, ça fait un sacré bout de temps que vous n'avez pas vu Graup. Venez, vous allez voir comme il a progressé en anglais.

- Quoi ? glapit Ron alors que Hagrid se levait.

- Euh… Ce… Ce n'est pas la peine, Hagrid ! assura Hermione d'une voix plus aigue qu'à l'ordinaire. Nous n'allons pas le déranger, et… et…

- Ne dîtes pas de sottises, il sera ravi de vous revoir. Et il faut qu'il fasse ta connaissance, Ron.

- Est-ce vraiment indispensable ? gémit Ron, dont les points de rousseur avaient pâli.

- Non Crockdur, toi, tu restes là. Alors, vous venez ?

Hagrid attendait sur le pas de la porte et Ron et Hermione lancèrent à Harry un regard implorant dans l'espoir qu'il lui viendrait une idée pour les sortir de cette impasse.

- Dumbledore a interdit aux élèves de se rendre dans la forêt Interdite, lança Harry dans une dernière tentative.

- Evidemment ! Vous ne pouvez pas y aller seuls, ce serait trop dangereux. Mais je suis avec vous, tout ira bien.

La mine penaude, Harry se leva lentement et prit la suite de Hagrid, bientôt imité par les deux autres.

- Ce n'est pas possible, se lamenta Hermione dans un murmure strident. On ne peut pas y aller ! On ne peut pas ! Les centaures ne voudront jamais, et nous ne sommes plus des poulains… euh, des enfants !

- Je suppose que les sylphes ont aussi réglé ce problème, la consola Harry.

- Et tu crois qu'ils auraient pu régler le problème d'un géant ? geignit Ron.

Sans se rendre compte de l'état de panique dans lequel il avait plongé les trois amis, Hagrid avançait d'un pas vif et bondissant, visiblement enchanté à l'idée qu'ils revoient Graup. Il emprunta le même chemin que celui qu'il avait fait suivre à Harry et Hermione l'an dernier, lors du match de Quidditch.

Ils arrivèrent sans encombre – et Harry le regretta presque – à la clairière où demeurait le géant. A force d'arracher les arbres alentours, Graup avait dégagé un espace de la taille du terrain de Quidditch au beau milieu de la forêt. Le géant était assis en tailleur au milieu, en train d'émietter un immense tronc d'arbre.

- Ho, là, l ! s'alarma Hermione. Il est plus grand qu'avant…

Harry remarqua avec consternation qu'elle avait raison, Graup avait bien dû prendre un mètre depuis leur dernière rencontre.

- GRAUP ! s'écria Hagrid. GRAUP ! REGARDE QUI JE T'AMENE ! TU TE SOUVIENS DE HARRY ET D'HERMY ?

Le géant tourna son immense tête vers eux et Harry, Ron et Hermione reculèrent instinctivement de quelques pas. Il se leva puis se mit à genou devant eux en faisant trembler le sol avant de se baisser pour mieux les regarder.

- HARRY ! répéta-t-il d'une voix aussi puissante que le tonnerre. HERMY ! GRAUP SOUVIENT HERMY !

A la grande horreur d'Hermione, il avança sa main vers elle. Elle recula rapidement et trébucha sur une racine. Graup arrêta sa main à quelques centimètres d'elle, le doigt tendu, et Ron l'aida à se relever sans cesser de fixer le géant avec des yeux écarquillés, les membres tremblants.

- Touche-lui le doigt, Hermione, c'est comme ça qu'il dit bonjour.

Hermione n'avait pas la moindre envie de toucher la peau rugueuse et verdâtre de Graup. Elle leva néanmoins une main tremblante et effleura le doigt du géant en la retirant aussi vite que possible. Le geste satisfit le géant qui tourna les yeux vers Ron, l'air menaçant.

- ET VOICI RON, GRAUP ! RON ! C'EST UN AMI !

- AMI DE HAGGER ! BON AMI DE HAGGER ! GRAUP CONFIANCE APPRECIER AMIS DE HAGGER !

- Quand je vous disais qu'il avait fait des progrès en anglais, dit Hagrid avec fierté. TOUT VA BIEN, GRAUP ?

- HOMMES CHEVAL PLUS FAIRE MAL A GRAUP ! CHOSES AILEES AIDER, CHOSES AILEES PROMETTRE AIDE POUR AUTRES ! GRAUP ATTEND !

- NE T'INQUIETE PAS ! ILS VIENDRONT ! NOUS ALLONS TE LAISSER MAINTENANT ! A PLUS TARD GRAUP !

Ron hocha vivement la tête et Hermione était déjà sortie de la clairière lorsque Hagrid adressa un signe de la main à Graup.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il avec ravissement. Vous avez vu ça ? Il n'est pratiquement plus violent et il comprend parfaitement notre langue, même s'il a encore du mal à s'exprimer.

- Oui, quels progrès, marmonna Ron, qui avait du mal à se remettre de s'être trouvé face à face avec un géant.

- Hagrid ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez voulu dire par « Ils viendront » ? demanda Hermione d'une voix blanche.

- Je parlais des autres géants, bien sûr ! Ceux qui voudront rejoindre Dumbledore, où croyez-vous qu'ils vont aller sinon ici ?

Hermione vacilla et Harry la soutint pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Le teint de Ron faisait maintenant penser à celui de Graup et ils ne prononcèrent plus le moindre mot jusqu'à la sortie de la forêt, se contentant d'écouter Hagrid leur énumérer tout ce que son demi-frère avait appris depuis l'an dernier.

- Bon… euh… Il faut que j'aille en cours, dit Hermione alors qu'Hagrid ouvrait la porte de sa cabane. D'ailleurs, vous aussi vous avez un cours.

- Je sais, je sais, mais entrez un instant. Je viens de me rappeler que j'ai oublié de te montrer quelque chose, Harry. Sirius y a pensé cet été et j'avoue que je l'avais un peu oubliée depuis le temps.

Tout en parlant, il avait déplacé le lit avec la couverture en patchwork, dévoilant une trappe de grande taille à double battant. Il tira sur des anneaux pour l'ouvrir en grand, se baissa pour attraper quelque chose et posa devant les regards ébahis de Ron, Harry et Hermione une immense moto noire couverte de poussière.

- Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Une splendeur vous voulez dire ! s'enthousiasma Ron en époussetant le cadre, révélant un noir étincelant. Où l'avez-vous eue ?

- Attendez une seconde… murmura Harry. Cette moto me dit quelque chose…

Hagrid rigola.

- Tu es déjà monté dessus avec moi, quand tu étais bébé.

Harry se souvint vaguement d'un rêve avec une moto volante – il se souvenait plus précisément de la punition que lui avait value l'évocation de ce rêve.

- Elle appartient à Sirius, c'est ton père qui la lui avait offerte, il y a très longtemps maintenant, expliqua Hagrid. Sirius a bidouillé deux-trois trucs pour l'améliorer et la faire voler. Il a fait du bon travail. Elle te plait Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle donne sur la route mais, en toux cas, Ron a raison : cette moto est merveilleuse.

- Eh bien tant mieux, parce que tu pourras bientôt la conduire !

Harry et Ron le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Vous plaisantez ? balbutia Harry. Elle est à Sirius et…

- Et Sirius a décidé qu'il te laisserait la prendre, termina Hagrid. Il ne te l'offre pas – il y tient trop – mais dés que tous les problèmes actuels seront réglés, il t'apprendra à la conduire et te permettra de l'emprunter. Pour le moment, je la laisse rangée là, elle y est très bien… Je te conseille d'envoyer au plus vite à Sirius une bonne lettre de remerciement, ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- La chance que tu as, mon vieux ! s'exclama Ron alors qu'ils retournaient au château. D'abord l'éclair de feu, maintenant cette moto ! Tu crois que Sirius accepterait que tu me la prêtes ?

- Tu es aussi excité qu'une puce, s'agaça Hermione. Ce n'est qu'une moto, après tout.

Ron la regarda d'un air affligé.

- Hermione, tu es aussi désespérante en matière de moto qu'en matière de balais.

Harry passa la fin de l'après-midi à mettre au point un programme de Quidditch avec l'aide de Ron puis ils s'attelèrent à l'organisation des cours que donnerait Harry aux premières et deuxièmes années. Le soleil était en train de se coucher lorsque Ron donna un coup de coude à Harry en désignant l'orée de la forêt Interdite par la fenêtre auprès de laquelle ils s'étaient installés. Séléné marchait à pas lents vers le château, perdue dans ses pensées d'après l'expression de son visage.

- Qu'a-t-elle bien pu aller faire dans la forêt Interdite ? s'étonna Ron.

- Je ne sais pas… murmura Harry sans la quitter des yeux.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et regarda quelque chose que Ron et Harry ne pouvaient voir d'où ils étaient. Rogue apparut bientôt dans leur champs de vision et échangea quelques paroles avec Séléné avant de s'en retourner à pas furieux en direction du hall d'entrée. Séléné mit un petit moment avant de lui emboîter le pas pour rentrer également.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si intéressant dehors ? demanda la voix d'Hermione, derrière eux.

Elle posa sur la table une pile de bouquins, l'air interrogateur.

- Tu es passée prendre tout ça à la bibliothèque ? s'étonna Ron. Le professeur Vector vous a surchargé de travail ou c'est pour le devoir de Fiona ?

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre, répondit-elle en mettant le premier livre de la pile entre les mains de Ron. Tous ces bouquins parlent de la voyance et des prophéties, ce serait bien le diable si on ne trouvait rien.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la couverture en velours pourpre du livre qu'elle venait de donner à Ron et sur laquelle était écrit en lettres noires : _Les siècles prophétiques par Suma Dartson._

- Toi, quand on te demande quelque chose, tu le fais sans tarder, remarqua Harry en feuilletant _La voyance assignée aux prophètes aveugles_.

- Plus tôt nous nous y mettrons, mieux ça vaudra, non ? Alors ? Vous allez me dire ce que vous regardiez tout à l'heure.

Ron lui rapporta ce qu'ils avaient vu à Hermione tandis que Harry fixait le titre de son livre en fronçant les sourcils.

- Aveugle… dit-il à voix basse. Même aveugle, ça ne changerait rien…

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? lui demanda Ron en le regardant comme s'il était devenu fou.

- De Séléné… et de Rogue aussi.

Il s'assura que personne ne pouvait les entendre.

- Séléné est empathe, elle devrait se rendre compte que Rogue n'est pas du côté de Voldemort. Elle devrait pouvoir le sentir, non ?

Ron tapa un coup de poing victorieux sur la table.

- C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de dire depuis le début ! C'est bien la preuve que Rogue est au service de Vous-Savez-Qui !

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le répéter pour que tu le comprennes, Ron ? s'énerva Hermione. Rogue est de notre côté. Il court de grands dangers en rapportant des informations à Dumbledore. Vous oubliez que c'est un occlumens hors pair. Là voilà votre explication.

- L'empathie et la légilimancie agiraient de la même manière ? demanda Harry. Tu es certaine de cela, Hermione ?

- Que veux-tu que j'en sache ? s'exclama-t-elle en écartant les bras en signe d'impuissance. On n'a quasiment aucune donnée sur l'empathie, il n'y a pratiquement aucun écrit dessus.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard mais n'insistèrent pas. Au fond, et contrairement à Ron, Harry doutait que Rogue soit encore un Mangemort, mais il espérait avoir trouvé là une faille dans les pouvoirs de Séléné et décida d'accorder plus d'attention qu'avant à l'occlumancie.

A ce moment, le passage de la tour pivota et Séléné entra dans la salle commune. Sans leur accorder un seul regard, elle se dirigea vers Sarah Allstar, qui était en train de discuter avec une amie.

- On va manger ? proposa Harry d'un air sombre en se levant.

- Déj ? s'étonna Hermione en levant le nez du livre de voyance dans lequel elle était déjà plongée.

- J'ai faim, répondit simplement Harry en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Arrivé tout près, il se retourna. Dean, Ginny, Sarah et Séléné se trouvaient là, il n'aurait pas à l'avertir personnellement.

- Au fait l'équipe, on va faire les essais pour le nouveau poursuiveur la semaine prochaine, jeudi à partir de cinq heures du soir. Je mettrais une note sur le tableau d'affichage tout à l'heure.

Alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, Ron regarda son ami de biais.

- Harry…

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Non, rien.

Le lendemain, l'humeur de Harry était aussi sombre que le ciel qui, après s'être dégagé suite à la tempête de vent, menaçait de grêler. Ce jour-là, Harry ne pensa quasiment qu'au cours d'occlumancie de Fierdevis, qu'ils avaient en dernière heure de la journée, mais il avait complètement oublié que celui-ci était commun avec les Serpentard.

Malefoy avait visiblement retrouvé sa taille normale – sans doute grâce au professeur Flitwick – et il lança un regard menaçant à Hermione.

- Tu me paieras ça, Granger. Je te jure que tu me le paieras !

- Ah oui ? Eh bien c'est quand tu veux Malefoy, si tu souhaites te battre en duel, on peut y aller ? Alors ? Tu ne veux pas ? C'est bien ce que je pensais, rien que du vent ! D'ailleurs, on dirait que tu n'es pas très fier de t'être fait avoir de cette façon. Apparemment, tu as eu trop honte pour aller te plaindre auprès de Rogue.

- Je n'ai besoin d'aucun professeur pour me défendre ! rugit Malefoy, qui était devenu écarlate.

- Je ne pense pas qu'Hermione ait voulu dire ça, intervint Séléné.

Etrangement, les regards que posèrent Hermione et Malefoy sur elle furent exactement identiques, mêlant la méfiance, l'inquiétude et le défi.

- Tu dois bien avouer, Drago, que tu n'as pas été très aimable avec Hermione, je ne vois pas à quoi tu t'attendais en agissant de la sorte. Mais toi, Hermione, tu as tout de même eu une réaction excessive, il faut le reconnaître. Vous n'en avez pas assez d'être constamment en guerre, comme ça ? Vous ne voudriez pas essayer de faire la paix ?

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles jusqu'à ce que Lavande ait un petit rire.

- Décidément, Séléné, tu es la plus sage d'entre nous, mais… comment dire ?

- A l'impossible nul n'est tenu, termina Dean en lançant un regard noir aux Serpentard.

Séléné leur adressa un demi sourire d'excuse et la porte de la salle s'ouvrit.

Pendant qu'ils s'installaient à leurs pupitres, Ron regarda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu vas bien Hermione ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Et pourquoi je n'irai pas bien ?

- Tu es plutôt nerveuse ces derniers temps, remarqua Ron en grimaçant. Et vue la manière dont tu as répondu à Malefoy…

Hermione poussa un profond soupir et se passa la main sur le front.

- Oui, je sais, chuchota-t-elle. C'est que je suis inquiète. Chaque jour, le bilan s'alourdit : des morts, des disparitions… J'ai peur pour mes parents, pour les membres de l'Ordre et… et j'ai peur pour nous, aussi. Surtout pour toi, Harry, avec tout ce qui te concerne.

- Tu n'as pas à te faire du mauvais sang pour ça, lui assura Harry à mi-voix, touché par cette déclaration. Je sais m'occuper de moi, quant aux autres, c'est pareil, et ils bénéficient de protections.

- Mais oui, nous sommes invincibles, rigola Ron pour lui rendre le sourire.

Mais elle secoua la tête et le regarda d'un air grave.

- Justement non, Ron, justement non.

Il sembla à Harry que le professeur Fierdevis parla durant une éternité avant que la cloche n'annonce la fin du cours. Il dit à Ron et Hermione qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard et s'approcha du bureau du professeur, attendant que le dernier élève soit sorti pour parler.

- Professeur, savez-vous certaines choses sur le contrôle de l'esprit à distance ? demanda-t-il en choisissant ses mots avec soin.

Le professeur l'observa un instant de son regard pénétrant sans répondre et Harry songea qu'il valait mieux le compter parmi ses amis que ses ennemis.

- Oui, Potter, bien qu'il s'agisse d'une capacité mentale extrêmement rare, j'en ai certaines connaissances. Il faut avoir des puissances magique et psychique exceptionnelles pour y parvenir, ce savoir n'est pas donné à tous.

- Oui, je m'en doute bien… Je suis en train de faire des recherches pour… euh… ma culture générale. Je me demandais de quelle manière, à supposer qu'on possède toutes ces capacités, on pouvait trouver l'esprit qu'on cherche à explorer ou à modifier.

- Votre culture générale, hein ?

Harry s'attendait à ce qu'il le somme de lui dire la vérité sur le champ et se prépara à esquiver sa question pour pouvoir partir mais Fierdevis n'en fit rien.

- Cette capacité lie le plus souvent une personne à une autre, dit-il, il n'y a donc pas à chercher parmi des milliers d'esprit. A partir du moment où le sorcier est prêt à accomplir ce qu'il souhaite faire, il trouvera automatiquement l'esprit qu'il recherche. La difficulté réside surtout en ce qu'il faut le percer et c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle l'occlumancie est importante…

Il avait dit les derniers mots d'une voix très lente, qui rendait son timbre encore plus rocailleux.

- Mais je suppose que vous le saviez déjà, M. Potter.

- Bien sûr, professeur. Je prends l'occlumancie très au sérieux. Bon, et bien merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions, je vais vous laisser maintenant.

Il sentit le regard du professeur dans son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il ait refermé la porte et poussa alors un soupir de soulagement. Il savait que le phénomène psychique qui le liait à Voldemort était unique, donc, comme il l'avait supposé, Fierdevis faisait bien parti de l'Ordre et avait pour mission de poursuivre les cours de Rogue.

Heureusement, Harry était persuadé qu'il n'avait rien découvert de ses intentions. Il croyait certainement que Harry essayait d'en apprendre plus sur ce qui s'était passé l'an dernier sans imaginer qu'il lui soit venu à l'esprit de retourner l'arme de Voldemort contre lui.

Fierdevis avait parlé d'une force mentale aussi puissante que le pouvoir magique… S'il désirait accomplir son projet, il devrait suivre les conseils d'Hermione et s'entraîner pour développer ses pouvoirs, c'était le seul moyen d'accéder à la puissance nécessaire. Quant à la force psychique… Harry était trop soucieux en ce moment pour y penser. D'abord les pouvoirs, ensuite le mental, chaque chose en son temps.

Ron et Hermione étaient en train de faire un devoir écrit pour Flitwick lorsqu'il s'assit avec eux.

- Cette année, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de vous organiser aussi mal que pour les BUSE. Les ASPIC sont mille fois plus important, lui dit Hermione en le voyant peu enclin à sortir ses affaires.

- Les ASPIC sont bien le cadet de mes soucis en ce moment, répliqua Harry.

- Dumbledore a dit que nous ne devions pas négliger nos études et McGonagall nous l'a répété. Si tu veux vraiment devenir Auror…

- Ca va Hermione, la coupa Ron. On n'en est qu'au deuxième jour de cours, Harry a bien le droit de s'accorder encore un peu de tranquillité.

- Comme l'an dernier ? répliqua Hermione avec une moue désapprobatrice.

- Je m'y mets, Hermione. Regarde, tu vois, je vais le faire, ce devoir.

Il sortit parchemins, encre et plume de son sac et lut le sujet de la dissertation à rendre sur l'enchantement de sculptage, qui permettait de donner la forme souhaitée à du bois ou du métal.

- Si tu veux, je peux te montrer mes notes, puisque j'ai autorisé Ron à les regarder, mais ce ne sont que des informations que j'ai retirées de bouquins, c'est à toi d'écrire ce qu'il faut autour.

- En parlant de bouquins, dit Harry d'un ton vague en parcourant les notes d'Hermione. Tu n'avais pas dit qu'il n'y avait rien à la bibliothèque sur le miroir de Parenze, l'an dernier ?

- Si, elle n'est pas assez complète, nous devrons aller à la BASE pendant les vacances, c'est le seul endroit où nous pourrons trouver quelque chose. J'avais déjà prévu de le faire l'an dernier, mais comme tu m'avais dit d'arrêter…

-La BASE ? répéta Harry sans comprendre.

- La Bibliothèque Anglaise de Sorcellerie Eminente, expliqua Ron. C'est la plus complète du monde des sorciers. Certains viennent de l'autre bout de la planète pour consulter les ouvrages qui y sont conservés.

- La plus complète, peut-être, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on y trouve tout, lui fit remarquer Hermione. Surtout que nos recherches sont assez particulières.

- Tout ce que je demande, c'est un minimum d'information, quelque chose qui me permettrait de comprendre la relation entre ce miroir de Parenze et les deux prophéties. C'est vexant, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose me saute aux yeux et je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi.

- Je te comprends, soupira Hermione. Ça me rappelle notre première année, lorsque je ne parvenais pas à me souvenir où j'avais lu le nom de Nicolas Flamel… Sauf que, dans ce cas, je ne me souviens même pas de quoi il retourne.

Ron les regarda en haussant les sourcils et grimaça.

- Vous devriez arrêter de réfléchir autant, à mon avis. C'est pas des blagues, le plus souvent, il suffit de ne plus penser à quelque chose pour que ça nous revienne.

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas, Séléné venait d'arriver dans la salle commune en rigolant avec Dean et Seamus. Une fois encore, il ne put s'empêcher de faire le parallèle entre elle et ses parents, telle qu'il avait cru la connaître, ce qui lui mina le moral pour le reste de la soirée.

(à suivre…)

Ouf ! Le plus dur dans l'écriture, c'est la mise en place de l'histoire et des données (pas vrai Di ?) Bon,j'espère que ce chapitre aura pas été trop ennuyeux, lol.


	29. II Un rêve révélateur

**Chapitre 10 : Un rêve révélateur** (Pôvre Harry, décidément, Séléné a pas fini de lui en faire voir… je dirais même qu'elle commence seulement ! lol (et qui va être le petit malin qui va relever l'élément (ou plutôt les mais surtout un) qu'il faut garder en mémoire pour un chapitre futur ? Mmmm ? lol, à vous de vous débrouiller, je vous dis déjà que y'a quelque chose à retenir, je trouve que je suis très sympa, l !) :-P)

En règle générale, les sylphes restaient très discrets. Les élèves les croisaient rarement dans les couloirs et, lorsque c'était le cas, les créatures mirifiques ne leur accordaient pas le moindre regard. En réalité, les seuls à se trouver autour des salles de classe étaient les trois que Harry et les autres avaient vu discuter dans le hall le premier jour de cours.

Harry ignorait comment il pouvait savoir qu'il s'agissait d'eux car il restaient désormais sous leur forme humaine mais il se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec leurs pouvoirs.

La sylphide avait l'apparence d'une femme d'une trentaine d'année, à la chevelure cuivrée, aux yeux bleu électrique et aux lèvres fines, qui semblait constamment préoccupée par quelque chose. L'un des sylphes ressemblait à un homme du même âge, cheveux blonds, yeux noir bleuté. Il avait souvent un air ennuyé et froid qui prouvait qu'il aurait préféré être n'importe où d'autre qu'à Poudlard. Le second sylphe, cheveux châtain clair, était celui à l'apparence la plus jeune – vingt-cinq ans – et avait des yeux étranges, comme deux lumières pâles, il était cependant le plus avenant des trois. Il ne manquait pas de sourire aux élèves qu'il croisait et s'amusait de ce qui pouvait se passer autour de lui, de l'air suffisant qui caractérisait ceux de son espèce.

Les élèves n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'étaient devenus les autres sylphes, qu'ils ne voyaient jamais. Certains disaient qu'ils s'étaient rendus invisibles pour pouvoir mieux observer ce qui se passait au collège et leurs camarades n'étaient pas très rassurés par cette perspective.

- Non mais vraiment ! s'exclama Hermione lorsque Ron lui fit part de cette théorie qui courait parmi les maisons. Les sylphes peuvent se rendre invisibles mais à quoi ça leur servirait ? Je pense plutôt qu'ils s'occupent des centaures et… et de la protection, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

- Maintenant qu'ils sont là, ils vont pouvoir s'en servir, remarqua Harry. Mais j'aimerai bien savoir à quoi elle correspond… Pourquoi est-elle si dangereuse, à votre avis ?

- Il y a plusieurs hypothèses, trop de puissance, difficile à manier, on peut tout imaginer.

- On a assez à faire avec le reste, grommela Ron. Puisqu'ils sont là, laissons les sylphes se débrouiller avec, nous avons d'autres choses à penser.

- Au fait Harry, je me disais que tu pourrais t'entraîner lors des séances du club du professeur Distort, pour t'améliorer. Elle pourrait te donner des conseils.

- Je suppose que Dumbledore a déjà pris les devants. Il s'est rendu compte de l'évolution de mes pouvoirs, il va sûrement vouloir… en profiter.

Il avait dit les derniers mots avec amertume et Ron le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui, mais bon, tu le fais comme tu l'entends, non ? Dumbledore est un grand sorcier, c'est sûr, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois faire tout ce qu'il dit.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, va. Ca c'est passé ainsi pendant cinq ans, ça ne recommencera pas…

Harry plissa des yeux en sentant la colère monter en lui

- Je me suis fait manipuler par Dumbledore, puis par Voldemort, et l'an dernier par Séléné. Crois-moi, ça va changer ! Je ne suis plus le petit gamin que Dumbledore tenait à l'écart et je sais maintenant à quoi m'en tenir avec Voldemort et Séléné, on va bien voir qui manipule qui.

Hermione lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par l ?

- Rien, c'est juste une façon de parler. Venez, ou on va être en retard au cours de Rogue.

Sa tactique de diversion ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux d'Hermione mais elle n'insista pas sur le sujet.

- Tu auras beau dire que Dumbledore s'est servi de toi, je trouve que tu exagères. Il voulait juste te protéger. Il est toujours de bons conseils, tu devrais l'écouter plus souvent.

- Tu parles ! s'exclama Ron. J'admire Dumbledore, mais là, il m'a déçu. On dirait qu'il prenait Harry pour un crétin, il aurait pu avoir une meilleure perception de la réalité, non ?

Ron et Hermione se disputèrent ainsi sur le sujet jusqu'aux cachots où se déroulaient les cours de Rogue. En voyant les Serpentard se tourner vers eux, Harry s'apprêta à toutes éventualités, mais Malefoy n'eut le temps de rien dire car la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit avec fracas.

- ENTREZ ! rugit Rogue. Et en silence !

Les élèves ne se le firent pas dire deux fois mais échangèrent des regards intrigués. Rogue claqua la porte derrière lui et avança d'un pas furieux vers son bureau.

- Cette année, vous avez les ASPIC à passer ! aboya-t-il avec hargne. Des larves incultes telles que vous n'ont pas la moindre chance de réussite mais je suis obligé de vous faire cours, alors ne perdons pas de temps !

Il pointa sa baguette avec tant de rage vers le tableau qu'une fiole explosa sur l'étagère toute proche et que le tableau trembla lorsque les mots s'apposèrent dessus, comme jetés avec violence contre la surface noire.

Harry ne se souvenait avoir vu Rogue aussi furieux qu'une fois : le jour où il l'avait surpris explorant la Pensine qu'il avait laissée sur son bureau. Durant tout le cours, il ne cessa de réprimander les élèves d'une voix grondante, leur répétant qu'ils n'avaient aucun avenir et que des aliénés primitifs ignorants tels qu'eux étaient la honte des sorciers. Cependant, il y avait des compensations, du point de vue des Gryffondor, car il passait son humeur sur tout le monde, sans exception ; les Serpentard en faisaient également les frais.

- Crabbe, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? Ecrasez mieux que ça vos peaux de serpents Malefoy ! Qui m'a fichu des incapables pareils ? Potter, on ne mélange pas avant d'avoir ajouté les ailes de scarabée, cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor !

Et ainsi jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne et que Gryffondor ait perdu trente-cinq points et Serpentard vingt – ce qui relevait plus de la sorcellerie que n'importe quoi dans le château dans la mesure où Rogue n'avait jamais, de toutes ses années en tant que professeur, enlevé de points à sa propre maison.

- Il était déchaîné plus que jamais aujourd'hui, commenta Ron alors qu'ils remontaient les escaliers conduisant au hall. Vous croyez qu'il y a un problème avec l'Ordre ?

- Je pense plutôt que c'est en rapport avec Séléné, dit Hermione. C'est la seule élève à qui il n'ait pas fait la moindre remarque et je l'ai observée discrètement, elle semblait amusée.

- Discrètement, tout est relatif.

- Ça t'amuse de nous suivre tout le temps ? rugit Harry en se retournant vivement.

- Rien que pour voir vos têtes, ça vaut la peine, ricana Séléné.

Elle changea soudain sa voix du tout au tout, la rendant apitoyée.

- Décidément Harry, tu ne comprends rien à rien.

Lavande et Parvati apparurent au tournant de l'escalier à ce moment et Lavande fronça les sourcils.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu essaies encore de te faire pardonner Sélén ?

- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner ! s'indigna Parvati. Tu vaux bien mieux que ce pauvre type !

- C'est de moi que tu parles ? s'exclama Harry.

- Et de qui d'autre ? Tu n'es qu'un petit égoïste rempli d'arrogance !

- Viens Séléné, tu perds ton temps avec quelqu'un comme lui, ajouta Lavande en prenant Séléné par le bras – qui arborait une expression affligée. Il ne mérite pas tout ce que tu fais.

Elle traversèrent le couloir, Lavande et Parvati de part et d'autre de Séléné, parlant avec véhémence. C'en était trop pour Harry, il avait atteint un point où les conséquences de ses actes ne lui effleuraient même pas l'esprit. Il plongea la main dans sa robe pour attraper sa baguette et…

- Potter !

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança à pas vifs de lui, Ron et Hermione, le ramenant à la raison. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le sermonne comme elle l'avait fait lorsqu'elle l'avait mis en garde contre Ombrage mais, en réalité, le professeur n'avait pas vu la scène qui venait de se produire.

- Potter, au sujet de ses cours de défense aux plus jeune, je dois vous informer qu'ils ne s'ouvriront qu'à la mi octobre. Je veux que vous preniez d'abord vos marques par rapport à votre poste de capitaine, suis-je claire ?

- Oui, professeur.

- Bien, vous irez voir le professeur Distort à la fin de votre cours de défense contre les forces du Mal vendredi, afin que vous puissiez évaluer ensemble les possibilités pour la suite à donner au club de défense. Et je vous prierais de ne pas oublier vos ASPIC. Miss Granger, je vous fais confiance pour aider M. Potter à gérer son travail scolaire. Ce sera tout.

Au fur et à mesure que le jeudi de sélection du nouveau poursuiveur approchait, Harry sentait sa nervosité augmenter. Non seulement il allait faire ses débuts en tant que capitaine – cette perspective ne l'inquiétait néanmoins pas plus que ça, ayant déjà eu l'occasion en cinquième année de diriger ses camarades lors des séances de l'AD – mais en plus, et surtout, il ne pourrait pas éviter Séléné, sur le terrain.

- Personnellement, je regrette que les rôles ne soient pas inversés, lui dit Ron alors qu'ils se rendaient au terrain de Quidditch. Moi en batteur, elle en gardien.

- Dans ce cas, ce serait moi le batteur, grommela Harry, et Mme Pomfresh ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose pour elle lorsque j'en aurai fini avec elle.

Il marqua un arrêt à l'entrée du stade. « Une joueuse, ce n'est qu'une joueuse, songea-t-il. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un batteur de l'équipe… » Il inspira lentement et pénétra sur le terrain. Dean, Sarah et Séléné discutaient tranquillement dans les vestiaires lorsqu'ils y entrèrent. L'air renfrogné, Ginny ajustait sa tenue de Quidditch sans participer.

- Tout le monde est en forme ? demanda Harry en rendant sa voix aussi naturelle que possible.

- En forme pour remporter la coupe, mon capitaine, déclara Dean en se mettant au garde à vous.

- Pour la troisième fois consécutive ! ajouta Sarah avec fougue.

- Ouais. Un… deux… trois, dit Ron en souriant et en dépliant un par un ses doigts. Ca te rappelle rien ?

Harry rigola – il se rendait compte que, tant qu'il évitait de regarder Séléné, tout se passait bien.

- Oui, la coupe restera à Gryffondor et les Serpentard vont virer plus verts qu'ils ne sont déjà. Mais pour le moment, il va nous falloir un nouveau poursuiveur. Katie ne va pas être facile à remplacer.

Il se trompait pourtant. Lorsque les prétendants au poste arrivèrent, il découvrit que Fabian Graster était parmi eux. Le garçon avait beau n'avoir que douze ans, il exprimait sur le terrain la même fureur de vivre et de vaincre que dans la vie, de sorte que l'équipe n'eut pas besoin de délibérer longtemps pour se décider.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu voulais jouer, remarqua Harry après les essais.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un exutoire, répondit Fabian en haussant les épaules. Lorsque je suis sur le terrain, je peux me lâcher.

Harry regarda un instant en direction de Séléné et songea que si Fabian gardait en lui la même rage qu'il ressentait en ce moment, il ferait peur à leurs adversaires lors des matchs. Séléné le fixait d'un étrange regard dont Harry ne sut déterminer s'il s'agissait de dégoût ou d'indécision, encore son manège, sans doute, sauf que personne ne se trouvait près d'elle pour y assister… Elle lui adressa un sourire railleur avant de détourner la tête et Harry fronça les sourcils en poussant un soupir de dépit.

Dean sortait des vestiaires lorsqu'il y entra et il trouva Ginny et Ron en train de retirer leurs tenues en discutant de Percy qui, d'après ce que crut comprendre Harry, avait fini par revenir s'excuser auprès de ses parents de sa conduite.

- Dean ne t'attend pas ? s'étonna Harry en attrapant sa serviette.

- On n'est plus ensemble, répondit Ginny.

- Ah bon ? dit Ron en fixant brusquement sa sœur. Comment ça se fait ?

- Il n'arrêtait pas de parler de Séléné par ci, Séléné par là, de dire que Harry agissait vraiment stupidement, alors je lui ai dit que c'était lui qui était stupide et je l'ai plaqué.

- Bravo Ginny ! la félicita Ron avec enthousiasme. Tu as très bien agi ! Pas vrai Harry ?

- Oui, enfin… Je suis désolé pour vous deux.

- S'il n'est pas capable de te croire alors qu'il l'avait fait il y a deux ans, je ne peux rien pour lui. Personnellement, ça m'est égal. Bon, j'y vais.

- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est une bonne chose que Ginny et Dean ne soient plus ensemble ? demanda Ron en dévisageant Harry.

- S'il n'arrêtait pas de parler de Sélén

- Oui, maintenant, Ginny va pouvoir se trouver quelqu'un d'autre, insista Ron. Il y a certains types pas mal, à Gryffondor, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si, si, sûrement, répondit vaguement Harry.

Il n'écoutait qu'à moitié Ron. La rupture de Dean et Ginny était peut-être banale, somme toute normale dans la vie de collégiens, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Séléné était la faute d'une nouvelle dissension, mais ce ne fut pas la colère qui l'assaillit à cet instant, seulement la lassitude.

Il répondit à peine à Ron qui avait entrepris de lui exposer tout ce qu'il savait sur sa sœur et, en entrant dans la salle commune, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : monter s'allonger sur son lit.

Le dortoir était vide lorsqu'il y entra et il se laissa tomber sur son lit en fermant les yeux. Il aurait voulu réfléchir à ce que l'intégration de Fabian Graster impliquait pour l'équipe, songer à de nouvelles tactiques mais le sommeil l'emporta avant qu'il ait pu penser à quoi que ce soit.

Une brise chaude soufflait sur la plaine bordée d'arbres et le bruissement des feuilles dans le vent offrait un son calme et rassurant. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, pourtant Harry n'était pas ébloui. Allongé sur l'herbe souple, il aurait pu rester ainsi éternellement.

Séléné se laissa tomber à côté de lui en riant. Elle montra à Harry la pierre plate gravée d'une écriture étrange qu'elle tenait dans la main.

- Elle est belle, pas vrai ? Je l'ai trouvée là-bas, dans la forêt.

- C'est plus fort que toi, répondit Harry d'un ton amusé, il faut que tu bouges.

La jeune fille éclata d'un rire doux et chantant et se releva pour faire une pirouette.

- Tu sais bien que je suis pleine de vie !

Elle s'agenouilla de nouveau près de lui et Harry roula sur le côté, s'appuyant sur son coude.

- Tu es inépuisable… et épuisante, en plus de ça.

- Bah ! C'est toi qui manques de vitalité, voilà tout.

- Ah, tu crois ça ? demanda Harry avec un sourire taquin.

Il se redressa brusquement et mit sa main sur une de ses épaules avant de lui planter un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Tu vois, lui dit-il, je suis quand même vif…

- Ah ! Oui, c'est ça. Je peux t'assurer que je t'avais vu venir… mais je n'avais aucune envie de m'esquiver…

- Bien sûr, c'est facile à dire après coup, grommela Harry en secouant la tête.

La fille lui tendit la main et l'aida à se lever.

- On va bien voir qui est le plus rapide de nous deux. Je cours, si tu m'attrapes, t'as le droit à une surprise, sinon, tu vas reconnaître, en présence de Ron et Hermione, que je suis la fille la plus géniale, la plus extraordinaire, bref, la meilleure, que t'ais jamais connue. OK ?

- Ça devrait pas être trop difficile, remarqua Harry, vu la taille que tes chevilles ont atteinte, je courrai sans problème plus vite que toi.

Son amie le poussa en rigolant et s'enfuie en courant, ses pieds nus frôlant à peine l'herbe verte, Harry à ses trousses. Elle le narguait en revenant vers lui avant de l'esquiver juste avant qu'il ne l'attrape et Harry se demanda s'il arriverait à savoir si elle tenait plus du cabri ou du félin, entre son énergie et sa souplesse.

A un moment, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait ralenti volontairement son allure et il s'amusa un instant à faire de même pour ne pas la rattraper, se demandant si elle allait finir par carrément s'arrêter. Mais la jeune fille ne fut pas dupe. Elle rigola encore plus en le traitant de petit malin avant de courir encore plus vite. Harry dut attendre quelques minutes avant qu'elle consente à ralentir de nouveau, alors qu'il était lui-même à bout de souffle.

Il parvint à l'attraper par le bras et s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Elle aurait très bien pu s'échapper mais elle se rapprocha de lui.

- D'accord, ô grand Harry Potter, je reconnais ma défaite et m'incline devant votre vitesse supérieure, dit-elle en exécutant une révérence moqueuse.

- C'est ça, souffla Harry, fiche-toi de moi.

- Je suis bonne joueuse, et ce qui est dit est dit.

Elle lui donna un long et langoureux baiser.

- Dis-moi, c'est de la triche, ça, sourit Harry alors qu'elle s'écartait un peu de lui. C'est pas une surprise.

- Ouh l ! Je me demande si je ne devrai pas me vexer l

Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

- Après tout, tu n'as pas tort. Non, ma surprise, c'est autre chose. Viens, je vais te montrer.

Elle le prit par la main et traversa la plaine au pas de course. Arrivé à l'orée du bois, elle s'arrêta soudain en fronçant les sourcils et se tourna vers Harry.

- Harry ?

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Ça ne va pas ?

- Si, mais… Nous resterons ensemble, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, même si un jour on n'éprouve plus de l'amour l'un pour l'autre, tu seras toujours près de moi, pas vrai ?

- D'abord, je ne vois pas comment nous ne pourrions plus nous aimer, et ensuite, ma réponse est oui. Tu es une partie de moi, je ne veux pas que nous soyons séparés. Personne ne le fera jamais.

La jeune fille planta son regard dans le sien en souriant.

- Oui, tu as raison, je m'inquiète pour rien, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça… Allez, viens, ce n'est pas très loin.

Elle se retourna pour se remettre à courir et, à ce moment là, Harry se réveilla.

Il faisait nuit et Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus étaient profondément endormis.

Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'il venait de rêver mais quant à se remettre de ce qu'il s'y était passé… Il se redressa sur son lit, tremblant, et passa une main sur son visage. Il était couvert de sueur. La respiration difficile, Harry n'arrivait pas à effacer ces images et ces impressions de sa mémoire : la plaine, la douceur, la chaleur, le bonheur, Séléné, si belle, si vive, l'amour… Comme aux premiers jours, comme une certaine nuit de mars, où rien n'aurait dû finir.

Il frissonna et essuya d'un geste rageur ses yeux qui s'emplissaient de larmes. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Tout ça, c'était du passé, il n'aimait plus Séléné, il la détestait, il la haïssait. Rien n'était plus détestable que cette chose qui prétendait être humaine. Et pourtant ce rêve avait semblé si réel…

Il sortit de son lit et mit ses chaussons pour descendre dans la salle commune. Il avait besoin de la lumière du feu pour bien se réveiller et il avait besoin de sa chaleur pour chasser le froid glacial qui s'était emparé de lui. Déjà, à mesure qu'il descendait les marches, il se sentait mieux. Une fois que… Il se figea au bas de l'escalier en se rendant compte que quelqu'un se trouvait déjà dans la salle commune.

Debout devant le feu, les mains crispées sur le linteau de la cheminée et tournant le dos à Harry, Séléné paraissait en pleine concentration. En un instant, Harry entrevit ce qu'il venait de se passer et serra les poings.

- Plus la peine, rugit-il, je suis réveillé.

La jeune fille eut un faible sursaut et ses mains se relâchèrent. Elle resta néanmoins tournée vers le feu, la respiration lente.

- Tu t'amuses bien ? demanda Harry avec hargne. Ça rime à quoi de me faire avoir ce genre de rêve ?

Séléné tendit les bras en poussant contre le linteau et ricana.

- Oh ! Ça ne t'a pas plu ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, le visage ouvertement moqueur. Son corps s'était détendu, à l'exception de sa main droite, qui restait singulièrement crispée, au point que les jointures de ses doigts étaient devenues blanches.

- Moi, j'ai adoré, dit-elle en prenant une voix douce. Ne serait-ce que pour voir ta réaction actuelle. Tu n'es pas content ? Mince alors, moi qui pensais te faire plaisir.

- Arrête tes bobards ! Je veux que tu me foutes la paix maintenant ! Nous n'avons plus rien à voir ensemble ! Le seul jour où ce sera le cas sera celui où je te combattrai et où je te vaincrai.

- C'est bien Harry, tu commences à parler comme un Mangemort, continue comme ça, tu es sur la bonne voie. Excuse-moi, l'effort de concentration, je suis fatiguée.

Harry était si furieux qu'il en était tétanisé et ne fit pas le moindre geste lorsqu'elle passa devant lui. Elle lui avait volontairement envoyé ces images, pour le déstabiliser, lui rappeler ses anciens sentiments. Ce qui rendait Harry aussi enragé, c'était qu'elle y était parvenue.

Le fait était qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour elle, d'où ils lui venaient, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais c'était ainsi… jusqu'à cette nuit, tout du moins. Si tel était son but, elle y était parvenu : les dernières traces qui subsistaient de cet amour révolu venaient de partir en fumée et d'être emportées par la tourmente qui se déchaînait en lui.

Il donna un coup de poing furibond a un des fauteuils, à tel point que celui-ci explosa en mille morceaux, sous l'effet d'un sort involontaire. Harry n'en avait que faire, il avait besoin de faire quelque chose, tout de suite, de trouver une idée. Une idée… Un sourire inquiétant apparut sur son visage.

- Ah tu veux jouer à ça, Sélén ? Et bien nous serons deux. J'ai dans l'impression que tu as oublié un élément crucial.

Le lendemain, dés qu'il la vit, Harry fonça sur Hermione.

- Hermione, j'ai un immense service à te demander.

- Quoi donc ? demanda la jeune fille en le regardant avec surprise.

- Il faut à tous prix que tu apprennes à utiliser le sortilège Legilimens.

- P… Pardon ? balbutia Hermione. Mais pourquoi veux-tu que je fasse cela ?

- Pour découvrir tout ce que Séléné sait au sujet de Voldemort et de ses plans.

(à suivre…)

J'aime bien cette coupure… Pas vous ? That's strange… :-D

Chapitre 11 : Luclam (cherchez pas dans le dico, c'est un nom, lol)


	30. II Luclam

Il est 23h59 à mon réveil, donc, je tiens ma promesse du deux chapitres un jour ! lol

**Milady2 **: Oh oui ! Rogue est très énervé et ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant. C'est qu'il en bave le pauvre... :-D T'inquiète, je continue et persévère ;-)

**Popov **: Dans la main ? Rien. Mais tu es tombé sur le bon truc à retenir. Un conseil : garde le dans un coin pour un prochain chapitre... lointain lol. Merci

**Benichoukos **: Ben de toute façon, t'as pas trop le choix, looool ! Mais bon, vu que là, j'envoie hyper tard, au final, t'auras quatre chapitres aujourd'hui (suivant à quelle heure tu lis, tu les auras ensemble ou séparés) Euh... Dsl mais cette fic est classée G, dc... lol Toujours aussi convaincu qu'elle reviendra ? Mmmh... Après tout, tout est une question de formulation... voix mystérieuse de la mort qui tue lol Par contre : QUI A DIT QUE VOLD ALLAIT MOURIR ??? T'as vu écrit ça où ? Tttt ! Trop sûr de toi mon coco ;-P

**Dji **: Merci bcp pour tes compliments ! Ca me donne le sourire ! :-) Une idée avec le nouveau poursuiveur ? OO Fabian Graster ? Tu m'intrigues lol. Quant à la tablette... Là, tu m'intéresses ! Dis y pour voir ? (par mail, plus discret lol) Un lien ? Pk un lien ? Rogue a bien utilisé la légilimancie sur Harry et ils ont pas de liens... Tu veux dire koi ? lol, si T paumé, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aidera à retrouver un peu ton chemin.

**David **: Tes encouragements sont une source de bonheur, merci bcp David ! Je stresse à mort que tu m'envoies un jour une review me disant que t'es déçu :-S Mais bon, on verra bien la suite des événements ;-)

Et voilà, vous allez découvrir les noms des sylphes. A qui le premier à comprendre ? Mais chhhht ! Fô pô dire aux autres lol. Sinon quoi d'autre ? Ah oui ! Ne cherchez pas Sean Earch, je n'en ai jamais parlé, je le cite comme je pourrais citer qq'un d'autre. Et aussi, on en apprend un peu plus sur les prophéties, en général.

**Chapitre 11 : Luclam**

- Lorsque tu lui auras lancé le Legilimens, ses souvenirs seront automatiquement déviés sur moi et je verrais ce dont elle se rappelle, expliqua Harry à Ron et Hermione à voix basse alors qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Une chance pareille, on doit la saisir.

Hermione le fixa avec des yeux ronds.

- Enfin tu n'y penses pas ! C'est un acte magique d'une extrême complexité, comment veux-tu que je l'apprenne ou même que j'y parvienne ? Fierdevis n'acceptera jamais de m'en parler.

- Pas la peine, la salle sur demande suffira. Tu y trouveras tout ce qu'il faut pour t'initier et je sais que tu es capable de le faire. Hermione, tu es la seule personne à qui je puisse le demander. Ron ? Tu voudras bien laisser Hermione se servir du sortilège sur toi ?

Les oreilles de Ron virèrent instantanément au rouge vif.

- Quoi ? Tu dis ça pour rire, pas vrai ?

- Elle ne peut quand même pas tester sur moi, répliqua Harry avec agacement. Quand ça fonctionnera, nous n'en saurons rien mais Séléné sera aux premières loges.

- Mais tu pourrais toi-même apprendre le sort, remarqua Ron, les oreilles plus rouges que jamais.

- Dis pas d'idioties, je ne peux pas garder ma concentration sur le sortilège tout en recevant les souvenirs et Hermione est la plus douée de nous trois. N'est-ce pas ?

- Oh ! Euh... Tu exagères, tout de même, disons que j'ai plus de facilités, dit Hermione en rosissant au compliment.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Tu n'as rien à nous cacher.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama rapidement Ron. C'est juste que... enfin... Oui, bien sûr que je suis volontaire.

- Harry, il faut tout de même que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver, c'est même très improbable.

- Nous essaierons en mettant toutes les chances de notre côté pour réussir. Il est hors de question que je laisse Séléné s'en sortir comme ça.

- Je crois que j'ai manqué quelque chose, là, remarqua Ron en lançant à Harry un regard de biais.

- Rien de bien important, je t'assure.

Dans un tourbillon de plumes mordorées, brunes, ocre et blanches, les chouettes postales pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour délivrer le courrier. Hermione reçut la Gazette et une lettre de ses parents et Harry une de Sirius qui lui demandait des nouvelles sur sa fonction de capitaine.

- Du nouveau pour le père de Nora Stuborn ? demanda Ron.

- Non, rien. Ils disent que l'Ordre de Fudge est sur le point de découvrir d'importantes informations sur les projets de Voldemort.

- Ils y sont sûrement aussi près que Malefoy l'est de la coupe de Quidditch, répondit Ron.

- Une nouvelle disparition, poursuivit Hermione, un certain Sean Earch, il...

Elle plissa des yeux en lisant la fin de l'article et Harry leva les yeux de sa lettre.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il y a encore un problème, la supplia-t-il.

- Non, pas vraiment un problème, plutôt une... coïncidence.

Le regard d'Hermione s'était perdu dans le vague, comme toujours lorsqu'elle réfléchissait.

- Ça n'en fait que deux... enfin, si on ne compte pas la secrétaire, mais pour les autres... Excusez-moi, il faut que j'aille vérifier quelque chose. Je vous retrouve devant la classe de sortilèges.

Sans plus donner d'explications, elle se leva et sortit au pas de course de la Grande Salle, la Gazette en main.

- Elle a oublié la lettre de ses parents, remarqua Ron en la prenant. C'est une chose qui ne changera jamais chez elle, elle nous fait le coup à chaque fois.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- On finira bien par s'y habituer, mais je me demande quand même qui est ce Sean Earch.

- Jamais entendu parler. Hermione nous le dira tout à l'heure.

Elle les rejoignit au moment où Flitwick les faisait entrer dans sa classe.

- Tu étais à la bibliothèque ? lui demanda Ron.

- Non, dans le dortoir, j'ai conservé les anciens numéros de la Gazette et j'ai fait quelques vérifications, mais il me manque des éléments. Harry, est-ce que je peux t'emprunter Hedwige, s'il te plait ?

- A qui veux-tu envoyer une lettre ?

- A Rita Skeeter, c'est la seule personne que je connaisse qui en sache plus sur la vie d'inconnus que sur la sienne.

- Rita Skeeter, répéta Ron en haussant un sourcil. Là, tu me surprends, tu veux demander de l'aide à ce cancrelat puant ? A propos de qui ?

- Je vous le dirai lorsque j'aurai sa réponse. Il n'y a peut-être aucun rapport entre eux, alors je préfère me réserver.

Harry et Ron n'insistèrent pas, sachant pertinemment qu'Hermione ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. D'ailleurs, Harry avait l'esprit trop tourné vers ses différents projets pour se soucier de ceux d'Hermione, quant à Ron, quelque chose semblait le préoccuper depuis le petit déjeuner.

Le soir même, les trois amis se rendirent discrètement dans la salle sur demande. Sa disposition avait changée de lorsqu'ils y pratiquaient les séances de l'AD. D'abord, elle était plus petite et seules deux piles de bouquins étaient posées sur une table, au fond de la pièce, encadrant un étrange instrument entièrement transparent, un long tube duquel deux fils pendaient, fixés à chaque extrémité, reposant sur deux colonnes en argent d'une dizaine de centimètres de haut.

La première pile de livre était entièrement consacrée à la légilimancie, mais les autres bouquins traitaient de l'influence des rêves et un d'entre eux s'intitulait : _Maîtrise des pouvoirs nouvellement acquis_.

- Je me demande à quoi pourrait bien nous servir ces livres là, s'étonna Hermione.

- Celui-ci pourrait m'être utile pour m'améliorer, remarqua Harry, quant aux autres... Ne fais pas attention, je fais juste quelques recherches supplémentaires.

- A quoi sert cet objet ? demanda Ron, empêchant Hermione de demander à Harry des explications supplémentaires.

- C'est un doseur de volonté, répondit-elle. J'en ai déjà vu en illustration l'an dernier, en lisant les livres conseillés par Fierdevis. C'est ce dont se servent les gens qui souhaitent s'initier à la légilimancie ou à l'occlumancie. Quand on le met en route, il se remplit de deux fumées de différente couleur, une pour le legilimens et une pour l'occlumens. On saura quand je serai prête lorsque ma couleur occupera la totalité du tube.

- Je ne suis pas occlumens, remarqua Ron.

- Non, mais tu vas opposer ta volonté pour m'empêcher de voir dans ton esprit, et c'est cela que cet appareil dose.

- Parfait, dit Harry. En plus, je pourrais moi aussi m'entraîner ici, grâce à ce livre.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir que je te prépare un planning pour que tu puisses gérer toutes tes activités.

- Fais donc, grommela Harry.

- Ah ! J'y pense, j'ai trouvé des informations intéressantes sur les prophéties.

- Moi aussi ! intervint Ron.

Harry et Hermione le regardèrent en haussant chacun un sourcil.

- Tu as lu les livres que je t'ai passés ? lui demanda Hermione, incrédule.

- Ben oui, puisque tu me l'avais demandé, répliqua Ron, vexé.

Harry se contraignit à ne pas sourire et lui demanda ce qu'il avait découvert.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, certains sorciers pensent que les voyants véritables ne sont pas réellement capables de voir l'avenir mais que leur pouvoir magique leur permet de faire la part des choses entre les différentes probabilités de futur. Les prophéties seraient provoquées par des probabilités extrêmement fortes qu'un événement se produise. En fait, les voyants seraient des sortes de capteurs d'ondes magiques.

Harry lui lança un drôle de regard, entre l'étonnement et le scepticisme, alors qu'Hermione semblait impressionnée.

- Là, j'avoue que tu m'épates, reconnut-elle sans le quitter du regard.

De nouveau, les oreilles de Ron virèrent à l'écarlate et il haussa les épaules.

- Oui, enfin, je ne fais que répéter ce que j'ai lu... même si ces recherches m'ont pris du temps. Il a fallu que je classe les informations, que je les recoupe et...

- Et toi, Hermione, qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? le coupa Harry, sentant qu'il était prêt à partir dans un long discours sur le travail qu'avaient représentées ses investigations.

- Ça s'ajoute à ce que dit Ron, en vérité. Je pense que le terme de capteur définit assez bien le phénomène, mais cela signifie aussi que, suivant la puissance du voyant, leurs prédictions ne peuvent être relatives qu'à un secteur délimité. Il est donc tout à fait normal que Trelawney n'ait parlé que de toi dans sa prophétie.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi celle de Tara nous considérait-elle tous les deux, moi et Séléné ?

- Pour la simple raison que Tara est beaucoup plus puissante que Trelawney. Je me suis même laissé dire qu'elle était la plus puissante parmi tous les voyants des quelques siècles passés.

- Oui, il semblerait, acquiesça Ron. Pour les prophéties, je me disais que s'il ne s'agit que de probabilités, cela doit signifier qu'elle ne s'accomplisse pas forcément, non ?

Mais Hermione secoua la tête.

- Désolée, c'est une chose que j'allais vous dire : les prophéties s'accomplissent toujours. La magie résidant à l'intérieur des voyants n'agit que lorsque ces probabilités deviennent des certitudes. Les voyants captent tellement d'ondes magiques qu'ils ne peuvent se tromper, mais si leurs pouvoirs sont faibles. En revanche, ce qui explique que la prédiction de Trelawney soit tellement incertaine dans sa formulation, c'est qu'elle n'est justement pas très puissante. Dans le cas contraire, la prophétie aurait révélé qui l'emporterait.

- Parce que tu trouves que la prédiction de Tara est claire, toi ? s'exclama Ron.

- Bien plus, oui. Le seul problème, c'est qu'on ne sait rien du miroir de Parenze. Mais c'est vrai que celle de Tara ne dit pas non plus qui gagnera. La sienne est obscure parce qu'elle ne définit pas quel rôle vous allez jouer dans toute cette affaire. On a l'impression que ce que vous faîtes peut aussi bien servir l'Ordre que Voldemort.

- Attends, elle parle tout de même d'une ultime protection contre les mages noirs, lui fit remarquer Harry.

- Je suis d'accord, mais ça, on le savait déjà, puisque tu as survécu à Voldemort quand tu étais bébé. C'est cette dernière phrase « _Deux enfants annoncent aujourd'hui la fin de tout qui ne sera pas la mort..._ », elle recèle une solution que je n'arrive pas à trouver. Vous avez le pouvoir de vaincre les mages noirs, mais aucune des deux prophéties ne dit si vous aurez le temps de le faire.

- C'est certain que non maintenant que Séléné est passée de leur côté, lui rappela Harry d'une voix sourde.

- En tous cas, nous savons maintenant que les deux prophéties sont compatibles, rapport à la différence de puissance entre Tara et de Trelawney.

- D'accord, mais explique moi une chose, intervint Harry. Trelawney dit que, si je veux vivre, Voldemort doit mourir, et Tara parle d'une fin qui ne sera pas la mort, tu m'expliques comment c'est compatible ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Harry, je n'en sais rien. Je te dis juste ce qu'il en est. Tu crois peut-être que c'est facile de se renseigner là-dessus ?

Elle lui avait parlé d'un ton sec et froissé, les sourcils froncés, et Harry poussa un soupir en se massant la tempe.

- Excusez-moi, je suis sur les nerfs. Ça me porte sur le système, toute cette histoire. Vous faîtes votre possible pour m'aider, je vous en suis très reconnaissant.

- C'est normal, vieux, lui assura Ron en lui tapant dans le dos. A quoi ça sert les amis ? Et puis je comprends que tu t'énerves, avec tout ça... Je peux te dire que s'il m'arrivait tout ce qu'il t'arrive, ça fait un bout de temps que j'aurais perdu la tête.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre Noël pour pouvoir aller à la BASE, soupira Hermione, jusque là, tout restera obscur sur le miroir de Parenze. Retournons à la tour Gryffondor, ou Rusard va trouver le moyen de nous mettre en retenue. Nous commencerons ce week-end à essayer le Legilimens.

Ils avaient encore une demi heure devant eux avant l'interdiction de se trouver dans les couloirs mais Hermione avait raison, il fallait donner à Rusard le moins de possibilités de les surprendre. Ils éteignirent les lumières et Ron sortit le premier de la salle.

- Aouch !

- Hey !

Ron avait trébuché sur une dalle et s'était étalé de tout son long dans le couloir, juste au moment où un des sylphes passait. C'était celui aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux lumineux. Harry aida Ron à se relever et ils regardèrent le sylphe avec inquiétude, se demandant s'il n'allait pas se fâcher.

Il les observa un instant et éclata brusquement de rire, sous les yeux stupéfaits des trois jeunes gens.

- Il ne faut pas avoir peur de moi, rigola-t-il, je ne vais pas vous manger. Enfin, si vous étiez tomber sur Colscar, vous auriez eu de quoi vous inquiéter, remarquez, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- Euh...

- Luclam, se présenta le sylphe en tendant une main aux trois Gryffondor, pour ne pas vous servir. Mais bon, vous savez déjà pourquoi je suis là, donc je ne vais pas vous le répéter.

- Hermione Granger, répondit Hermione en retrouvant brusquement l'usage de la parole. Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley.

- Oui, j'aurai pu le dire, mais je sais que vous n'aimez pas ça, vous les humains, qu'on dise les choses avant même que vous les ayez pensés.

Il éclata de rire à nouveau en balançant son magnifique visage de droite à gauche.

- Vous avez l'air différent des autres, remarqua Ron.

Hermione lui lança un regard terrifié, persuadée que le sylphe se vexerait à cette remarque offensante.

- Oh oui, je sais ! Vous savez, c'est pareil dans tous les peuples. Moi et Firenze, nous sommes un peu dans le même cas, sauf que jamais les sylphes ne bannissent l'un des leurs, ça ne s'est jamais vu.

Le voyant disposé à parler, Harry se risqua davantage.

- Hum ! Et... que font les autres sylphes ? On ne voit que vous et deux autres de vos semblables dans le collège.

- Moi, Colscar et Libéselle sommes ici pour veiller sur la sécurité rapprochée des élèves et des professeurs. Notre reine est en pleine négociation avec votre directeur et les centaures, quant aux autres, ils préparent le comité d'accueil.

- Le comité d'accueil ? répéta Hermione en plissant des yeux.

- Bien sûr, mais vous savez de quoi je parle, remarqua le sylphe en leur adressant un clin d'œil. Enfin, pas totalement, il vous manque les invités, mais ils y sont bien obligés. Comment ferait-il sinon ? Notre reine Lodéria a déjà fait son choix, mais reste à savoir si votre ministre borné acceptera qu'on l'utilise à ce moment.

Il secoua la tête en soupirant.

- Ils n'ont pas encore compris que cela ne lui était pas destiné, mais bon...

Les trois amis n'avaient pratiquement rien compris de ce que venait de dire le sylphe. Ron voulut poser une question mais une petite boule lumineuse passa dans son champ de vision et il eut un mouvement de recul en poussant un cri.

- Ah ! Te voilà enfin Pyriole, sourit le sylphe en tendant un doigt pour recevoir la boule.

Il s'agissait en réalité d'une luciole plus grosse que la moyenne aux élytres brun clair.

- Vous voudrez bien m'excuser, j'ai à faire.

Il s'éloigna et disparut à l'angle d'un couloir.

- Venez, maintenant, nous avons dépassé l'horaire, remarqua Hermione en se secouant un peu.

Heureusement, ils ne croisèrent ni Rusard, ni miss Teigne dans les couloirs et se firent juste réprimander par la grosse dame dans son tableau. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin reculé de la salle commune pour parler de leur rencontre avec le sylphe.

- Il parlait forcément de la protection, dit aussitôt Ron, les yeux brillants.

- D'accord, mais un comité d'accueil pour qui ? demanda Harry. Ils ne pensent tout de même pas que Voldemort va lancer une attaque directe contre Poudlard.

- Il n'a pas osé lors de la première guerre, à plus forte raison maintenant, remarqua Hermione en secouant la tête. Mais on dirait vraiment qu'ils attendent quelque chose. Vous avez entendu ? Pourquoi Fudge ne voudrait-il pas qu'ils utilisent la protection à un certain moment ? J'ai l'impression qu'ils veulent s'en servir bientôt.

- Si Fudge hésite, c'est que je suppose qu'ils ne souhaitent pas la diriger contre Voldemort, supposa Harry. Après tout, Luclam a parlé de plusieurs invités...

- Et que la protection ne _lui_ est pas destinée, ajouta Hermione. Oui, sans doute parlait-il de Voldemort.

- C'est absurde, mon père nous a dit que cette protection devait servir contre Voldemort.

- Oui, mais cela pendant la première guerre, répondit Harry avant qu'Hermione ne parle. Je crois comprendre quelque chose : lorsque Voldemort a été détruit la première fois, Dumbledore a compris qu'il ne pouvait mourir comme quelqu'un de normal devrait le faire. Lorsque j'étais dans le cimetière, Voldemort a lui-même dit qu'il s'était prémuni contre la mort. Maintenant, le ministère a reconnu qu'il n'avait pas été tué la première fois, donc je suppose qu'ils ont compris que la protection serait inefficace sur lui. Les sylphes et l'Ordre doivent lui avoir trouvé un autre usage mais le ministère y rechigne parce que...

Il s'interrompit en grimaçant et ce fut Hermione qui termina la phrase à voix basse.

- Parce qu'ils ne veulent pas reconnaître que la seule véritable arme qu'on ait contre Voldemort, c'est toi... et Séléné.

- Ouais... et Séléné, grommela Harry.

Ron le fixait bizarrement et il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Je vais sûrement dire une énormité, se risqua Ron, mais si je me souviens bien, Voldemort t'a transmis une partie de ses pouvoirs.

Harry acquiesça lentement en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu ne crois pas que toutes les précautions qu'il a prises pour ne pas mourir, il aurait pu te les transmettre aussi ?

Cette supposition fit reconsidérer à Harry plus de choses en dix secondes qu'il ne l'avait fait en six ans.

- Tu exagères peut-être un peu, dit Hermione sans sembler rejeter totalement l'idée. Mais, après tout...

- Après tout tu as survécu à des choses incroyables, Harry, remarqua Ron. Je ne voudrais pas t'alarmer mais combien de fois aurais-tu dû mourir et tu as finalement survécu.

- Ron ! s'indigna Hermione.

- C'est la vérité ! se défendit-il. Harry, je parle très sérieusement. La fois où tu as affronté Quirrell, celle où tu as été mordu par le Basilic, les détraqueurs qui ont bien failli te prendre ton âme, lorsque tu as affronté Voldemort – et même le temps que tu as passé sous l'eau sans respirer –, et en cinquième année, quand Tu-Sais-Qui t'a possédé, au ministère, il aurait pu te tuer.

- Pour Quirrell, j'avais la pierre philosophale en main, c'est ce qui a dû me sauver. Fumseck est arrivé à temps pour le Basilic, les détraqueurs ont toujours été arrêtés avant et Voldemort ne m'a même pas touché lors de notre affrontement, répondit lentement Harry.

- Justement Harry, murmura Hermione en le regardant de biais.

- Quoi justement ?

- Tu crois à la chance, toi ? On ignore comment Voldemort s'est préservé de la mort. Tu te contentes de croire que c'est dû à une bonne fortune, toutes ces fois où tu y as réchappé ?

Harry poussa un soupir et rejeta la tête en arrière.

- Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas savoir, si c'est ainsi, eh bien tant mieux, sinon, je ne vois pas ce que ça change. On oublie ça, d'accord ?

- C'est toi qui décides, Harry, dit Ron après avoir échangé un regard avec Hermione.

Le mois d'octobre était arrivé, apportant à la forêt des couleurs rouge, ocre, or et brun. Dans l'ensemble, la situation était stagnante. La Gazette annonçait moins de disparitions que pendant la période d'été et plus aucun mort, les quatre séances de Légilimancie s'étaient révélées complètement vaines pour Hermione, Harry n'avait pas l'impression de s'améliorer dans la maîtrise de la magie et les jours s'écoulaient au rythme des devoirs pour les professeurs, des séances d'entraînement pour le Quidditch et du club de défense.

- Tu devrais peut-être inhaler le pollen des anémones flasculentes, maugréa Hermione à Ron alors qu'ils sortaient d'un cours de botanique, comme ça, ton cerveau serait endormi et j'arriverai à quelque chose.

- Tu as dis toi-même que ce serait difficile, lui rappela Harry.

- Voire impossible, répliqua Hermione d'un ton sec.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui va te décourager, dit Ron en lui adressant un sourire.

- Evidemment non ! Mais ça m'énerve de n'arriver à rien au bout de quatre séances.

- Heu... Hermione ?

Ils se retournèrent et virent Ernie McMillan qui regardait la jeune fille avec hésitation, aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Hannah Abbot, juste derrière lui, lui donna un coup de coude dans le dos et il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Je pourrais te parler une seconde ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle en le regardant avec étonnement. Je vous rejoins dans la Grande Salle, dit-elle à l'attention des deux autres.

- Que lui veut-il ? demanda Ron à Hannah.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? répondit-elle en lui adressant un sourire innocent.

Lorsque Hermione les rejoignit, elle semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise et évitait de regarder dans la direction de la table des Poufsouffle, où Ernie vint bientôt s'asseoir, l'air déprimé.

- Que t'a-t-il demandé ? interrogea Ron.

- Rien, absolument rien, répondit Hermione en rosissant.

Elle se servit maladroitement de la purée et planta sa fourchette dedans sans y toucher.

- Alors, on retourne ce soir dans la salle sur demande ?

- Allez, tu peux bien nous dire ce qu'il te voulait, insista Ron.

- Non, vous vous moqueriez de moi... et de lui.

- Il t'a demandé de sortir avec lui ? demanda Harry d'un ton nonchalant en mordant dans un morceau de pain.

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux alors qu'Hermione rougissait encore plus.

- C'est ça ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ? lui demanda Ron d'un air soupçonneux.

- Je lui ai dit non, répondit Hermione en se redressant et en prenant un air menaçant. J'aime bien Ernie, mais pas de cette manière.

- Oui, et de plus, il ne faudrait pas que tu ais deux petits copains, pas vrai ? remarqua Ron dans un grondement.

- De quoi tu parles ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Si tu étais sorti avec Ernie, tu n'aurais plus eu le temps d'écrire à Vivi.

- Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! s'exclama Hermione avec colère. Et de toute façon on ne s'écrit plus !

Ses paroles avaient visiblement dépassées ses pensées car elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Q... Quoi ? balbutia Ron. Mais je croyais...

- Comment ça se fait que vous ne correspondiez plus ? demanda Harry en regardant Hermione d'un air surpris.

- Eh bien... Je me suis rendue compte que je n'aurais pas été honnête avec Victor si j'avais continué à lui écrire alors qu'il m'aime. Alors je lui ai dis que je ne l'aimais que comme un ami. Ça l'a rendu triste et il m'a dit qu'il préférait qu'on arrête de s'écrire.

Elle avait dit cela très vite, en évitant de croiser les regards de Ron et Harry.

- Tu n'aurais pas été honnête, dit Ron lentement. Tu n'aimes plus Krum ?

- Si je te le dis ! rugit-elle en le regardant avec des yeux flamboyants.

Elle se leva et quitta la Grande Salle à grands pas.

- Bravo Ron, tu as encore réussi à la fâcher, commenta Harry d'un ton indifférent.

Mais Ron ne répondit pas, il gardait les yeux fixés sur l'escalier dans lequel Hermione avait disparu.

(à suivre...)

J'ai le sentiment que certaines personnes ont adoré cette fin de chapitre... lol Mais bon, pour que j'en sois sûre, y'a qu'un moyen... GO !


	31. II Des enlèvements programmés

**Chapitre 12 : Des enlèvements programmés** (J'aime ce chapitre ! Faut dire aussi qu'on arrive au fond du problème alors que je ne l'avais pas encore abordé, à savoir, ce qu'est en train de traficoter Voldy !)

Quelques jours plus tard, lors du petit déjeuner, un hibou moyen duc apporta à Hermione une épaisse enveloppe. Elle l'ouvrit avidement et consulta à la va-vite les différents parchemins qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

- C'est la réponse de Rita Skeeter, dit-elle avec enthousiasme. Ce que je pensais ce confirme. Venez, allons dans la tour.

Elle les entraîna dans la salle commune et étala les différents papiers que lui avait envoyés la journaliste.

- Ce sont des informations sur les morts et les disparus de ces derniers mois, expliqua-t-elle. Lorsque j'ai vu qui était Sean Earch, ça m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Il travaille au CRM dans le secteur de la recherche magique appliquée à la magie, de même qu'un autre disparu et qu'une secrétaire morte. Quand aux autres victimes, elles ont toutes un lien avec des gens travaillant dans ce secteur, qu'ils soient de la famille ou de simples relations.

- Attends, tu ne vas pas nous faire croire que des Moldus les connaissaient ? Parce qu'il y a des Moldus dans les victimes.

- Malheureusement si, ce sont les parents de sorciers y travaillant ou simplement par alliance – les parents d'une femme ou d'un mari. William Stuborn, le père de Nora, peut-être également classé parmi eux. Rita Skeeter a découvert qu'il connaissait personnellement un des chercheurs de ce secteur, Inch Former, bien qu'il ait perdu le contact à ce jour. Il avait dû faire sa connaissance par l'intermédiaire de Tara, je suppose. Mais attendez, il y a mieux...

Elle farfouilla parmi les parchemins et en retira un qu'elle passa aux deux garçons.

- Vous vous souvenez de ce couple qui travaillait au ministère et qui est mort cet été ? Le mari était un Oubliator et la femme une Langue-De-Plomb. Figurez-vous qu'ils étaient tous deux affiliés à la sécurité des études faîtes dans ce secteur. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'Ordre de Fudge, mais bien avec le CRM. Même Adrian Pericor, l'Auror qui a disparu l'an dernier était en rapport avec ces recherches.

- C'est quel genre d'études, les recherches magiques appliquées à la magie ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est l'étude de la magie en elle-même : ses origines, ses impacts, ses possibilités et tout le reste. J'ai fait des recherches à la bibliothèque mais je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse justifier que Voldemort s'y intéresse. Il aurait été logique qu'il s'en prenne à des chercheurs du secteur des sorts d'attaque, mais là...

- Tout de même, je ne comprends pas en quoi un projet d'étude sur la magie a besoin d'une sécurité telle qu'il bénéficie d'Aurors, d'Oubliators et de Langue-De-Plomb, remarqua Ron.

- Sirius et les autres doivent le savoir, dit Harry avec amertume. Si nous étions au Square Grimmaurd, nous serions au courant de ce qui se passe, mais on ne peut même pas envoyer une lettre sans risque qu'elle soit interceptée. Bref, nous sommes bloqués.

- Nous pourrions aller parler à Fiona, suggéra Hermione.

- Bonne idée, elle nous répondra sûrement, dit Ron.

- Nous irons la voir lundi, après le club de défense. Nous n'aurions pas le temps d'en parler après le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, remarqua Harry. C'est l'heure de l'entraînement, Ron. On se revoit tout à l'heure, Hermione.

- Des études sur la magie, dit lentement Harry alors que lui et Ron se rendaient aux vestiaires. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien l'intéresser là-dedans ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Ron en haussant les épaules. Peut-être cherche-t-il à encore augmenter sa puissance, ajouta-t-il en frissonnant.

- Oui, peut-être... Après tout, c'est bien ce que je suis en train de faire...

- Hey ! Ginny ! s'écria soudain Ron.

Il venait de l'apercevoir quelques mètres devant eux. Elle s'arrêta pour les attendre.

- Prête pour l'entraînement ? demanda Harry en lui souriant.

- Tout à fait prête ! De toute manière, les séances avec Fabian se passent bien depuis le début. Moi, Dean et lui, nous formons un bon trio, je pense. Peut-être pas aussi excellent que celui que formaient Angelina, Katie et Alicia, mais nous nous débrouillons bien.

- En effet, confirma Harry. Je suis fier de vous tous, l'équipe gagnera encore cette année. Et je réserve une petite surprise à Malefoy pour notre match contre Serpentard.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Ron. Quoi donc ?

- Tu verras bien, je ne veux pas gâcher la surprise.

- En tous cas, Ginny, tu t'améliores de jour en jour. Harry me disait encore il n'y a pas si longtemps que tu allais faire des merveilles lors des match, pas vrai Harry ?

Son ami hocha la tête en adressant un large sourire à Ginny.

- Si tu continues à jouer comme tu l'as fait lors des deux dernières séances, je ne m'inquiéterai plus du tout pour les matchs à venir, lui assura-t-il. Tu as un bon jeu de feinte et je sais que je peux compter sur Sarah et... Je peux compter sur Sarah pour te dégager le passage, acheva-t-il en faisant une moue. Quant à Fabian...

- Un excellent jeu de feinte, le coupa Ron avec un sourire radieux, c'est exactement ça ! Et toi aussi, Harry, tu es fort là-dessus, pas vrai Ginny ?

Harry et Ginny tournèrent en même temps des yeux plissés vers lui.

- Quoi ? se défendit-il en prenant un air innocent.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et pénétra dans le vestiaire, devant lequel ils étaient arrivés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, avec moi et Ginny ? s'étonna Harry.

Les oreilles de Ron rosirent légèrement.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il. On y va ?

Harry leva à son tour les yeux au ciel et entra à sa suite dans les vestiaires. Il remarqua immédiatement l'absence de Séléné. Tous les autres joueurs étaient là, sauf elle.

- Séléné est en retard, remarqua-t-il d'une voix dont il ne parvint pas à maîtriser la colère.

- Je ne l'ai pas vue ce matin, dit Sarah. Je suis passée dans son dortoir mais elle n'y était pas, et elle n'a pas déjeuné.

- Eh bien tant pis pour elle. Prenez vos balais, on commence.

- Je ne peux pas m'entraîner toute seule ! s'exclama Sarah. Il faut que nous testions les nouvelles figures que tu as mises au point. Je peux aller la chercher.

- Ça ne sert à rien, je suis sûr que tu ne la trouverais pas. Exerce ta vitesse et ton habileté, ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Harry se montra d'une humeur massacrante tout le long de la séance, alors qu'il avait semblé si bien disposé en se rendant au terrain. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Elle croyait peut-être qu'elle avait le droit de ne pas assister à l'entraînement ? Si c'était le cas, elle se trompait lourdement, songea Harry avec rage. Cette fois, elle n'y couperait pas, et personne ne pourrait rien lui reprocher, il était capitaine de l'équipe et se devait de veiller à leur discipline.

- Fabian, tu es parti trop tôt ! aboya-t-il à l'attention du poursuiveur. Dean, ta feinte est trop rapide, il faut déstabiliser l'adversaire ! Sarah, tu ne fais pas attention à la zone des buts, Ron a failli se prendre un cognard !

- Je ne peux pas être à deux endroits à la fois ! répliqua-t-elle avec colère.

- Tu devrais être assez rapide ! rugit Harry. Ginny ! Dean est mieux placé que Fabian, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ron ! Comment as-tu pu rater ce blocage ?

Les joueurs sortirent du terrain une heure plus tard dans un état de total énervement, lançant des regards noirs à leur capitaine.

- On dirait que Séléné a un chic pour te contrarier autant que Rogue, risqua-t-il pour le faire sourire alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du stade.

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec Rogue, répliqua Harry d'un ton furieux. Et je ne suis pas contrarié, c'est clair ?

- Si tu le dis, marmonna Ron.

Harry s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna pour regarder vers la forêt Interdite.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement, il plissa des yeux, comme pour mieux voir l'orée de la forêt.

- Pars devant, je te rejoins tout à l'heure.

Avant que Ron ait pu répliquer, il courut en direction de la forêt, jusqu'au premier arbre, contre lequel il s'appuya. Il jeta un regard en arrière, Ron pénétrait dans le château, tant mieux, il avait craint qu'il ne le suive. Harry ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait mais il était certain d'une chose : Séléné était tout près, quelque part dans la forêt.

Il marcha un petit moment puis se figea pour tendre l'oreille. Il ne se trompait pas, des bruits de voix lui parvenaient de la gauche, plus profondément dans la forêt. Il sortit sa baguette au cas où et s'avança prudemment. Bientôt, il entendit distinctement les deux voix mais ne pouvait voir à qui elles appartenaient. La première était celle de Séléné et la seconde ne lui était pas inconnue.

- ...choisirez un jour, il ne peut en être autrement, déclara Séléné.

- Nous ne l'avons pas fait les autres fois, il en sera de même en cette époque, répondit une voix profonde.

Harry se risqua un peu plus loin et put enfin voir les deux interlocuteurs. Séléné était tranquillement assise sur une énorme racine alors que Ronan, le centaure, lui faisait face.

- Mais cette époque est différente, remarqua Séléné en souriant. Firenze l'a compris, lui. Les événements passés n'appartiennent qu'au passé, le présent n'a jamais été aussi incertain, et vous, peuple des centaures, vous l'avez compris mieux que personne.

- Les centaures ne s'impliquent pas dans les affaires des autres peuples, répliqua Ronan, et surtout pas celles des sorciers, Firenze le sait bien et son bannissement était légitime.

- Ces affaires sont les vôtres, Ronan. Lorsque viendra le temps de la peur, lorsque déferlera sur la forêt le brouillard qui emprisonne les esprits dans la terreur, alors tu te souviendras mes paroles, alors tu les porteras à Magorian, et là, vous choisirez.

- Tu es bien prétentieuse, petite humaine, pour oser penser que ce choix sera celui que tu espères.

- Je le serais si j'espérais quelque chose de vous, Ronan, répondit Séléné avec un sourire étrange. Que vous choisissiez la voie des sylphes, celle des ombres ou celle que vous suivez en ce moment m'importe peu, du moment que vous choisissiez.

- Et quelle est celle que tu as choisie ?

- Celle de la nuit, celle qui mène à tout ce qu'on peut désirer.

Ronan l'observa un moment et s'ébroua.

- Tu as le mal en toi, humaine, il coule dans tes veines et dans ton âme tel un fleuve immortel. Etre d'eau et de feu, tu brûles des flammes sombres de ton espèce.

- Etre de la terre et de l'air, vous en oubliez votre vie, maître centaure, dit calmement Séléné. Les étoiles sont bien loin de vous pour vous apporter une quelconque aide.

- Les centaures ne réclament d'aide à personne ! Que ton énergie te consume, sorcière.

Il rua puis partit au galop en s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres de la forêt.

- Tu te souviendras le moment venu, Ronan, murmura Séléné. On se souvient toujours de ce que je dis.

Elle ricana.

- Hommes ou centaures, l'esprit d'un être est décidément trop facile à berner. Voldemort a fait du bon travail. Le doute s'est insinué dans leur clan, je n'aurai jamais pu parler à Ronan sans cela.

Elle fronça soudain les sourcils et tourna vivement le regard vers l'endroit où était dissimulé Harry. Caché derrière un épais bosquet, elle ne pouvait certainement pas le voir à cette distance mais il suffirait qu'elle s'approche un peu et... Il se serait donné des gifles, s'il pouvait sentir la présence de Séléné, c'était sans aucun doute réciproque. Séléné avança d'un pas dans sa direction et Harry bloqua sa respiration, sa baguette serrée dans sa main droite.

Mais Séléné détourna son regard pour regarder au-dessus d'elle et s'en alla à pas vif, les yeux fixés sur le plafond des arbres. Harry attendit encore une minute avant de sortir de sa cachette pour s'assurer qu'elle ne revenait pas.

- Elle essaie d'enrôler les centaures dans les rangs de Tu-Sais-Qui ? s'exclama Ron en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Installés dans le dortoir des garçons pour plus de tranquillité, Harry avait rapporté à Ron et Hermione ce qui venait de se passer.

- Aucune chance, dit Hermione, les centaures ne prendront jamais de camp.

- Firenze a rejoint Dumbledore, lui fit remarquer Ron.

- Firenze est assez particulier, il faut bien le dire... répondit Hermione. A supposer qu'ils se décident à choisir un camp, ils ne rejoindront pas Voldemort.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- A cause de leurs lois, qui définissent le meurtre d'un jeune comme le crime le plus atroce qui soit. Les centaures ne s'allieront jamais à quelqu'un qui tue des enfants avec indifférence.

- Tu en es certaine ? demanda Harry. Regarde Bane, celui-là, il est plutôt antipathique, non ? Il nous aurait bien tué, il y a deux ans.

- Nous n'étions déjà presque plus des enfants, frissonna Hermione au souvenir des centaures. Mais parle-nous plutôt de ce qui t'a amené là-bas. Tu dis que tu as senti la présence de Séléné, comment ça se fait ? Ça t'est déjà arrivé ?

- Non, jamais. Je ne comprends pas. Nous parlions avec Ron – et c'est vrai que je pensais à elle – quand j'ai senti... Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, je savais qu'elle était là-bas, tout simplement.

- Une nouvelle évolution de votre lien, supposa Hermione en réfléchissant, mais pourquoi ? Il ne s'est rien passé de particulier récemment ?

- A part que j'ai eu plus envie que jamais de lui faire voir ce que je pense d'elle, non.

- Euh... hésita Ron. Ne t'énerve pas Harry, c'est juste une remarque, mais tu ne trouves pas que tu as eu une réaction – comment dire ? – excessive lors de l'entraînement ? Après tout, c'était plutôt un bon point qu'elle ne soit pas là.

- Et le Quidditch, alors ? s'exclama Harry en se levant, furibond. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est avec Voldemort qu'elle doit nous faire perdre la coupe !

Hermione le regarda fixement.

- Ron a raison, tu réagis brutalement pour pas grand-chose... Tu ne nous caches rien, j'espère ?

- Et qu'est-ce que je vous cacherais ? s'écria Harry.

Ron détourna le regard, mal à l'aise, mais Hermione garda les yeux rivés sur Harry.

- Tu as réussi à faire le point au sujet de Séléné ? lui demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

- Je suis parfaitement clair sur le sujet ! rugit Harry avant de sortir du dortoir en claquant la porte, parfaitement conscient qu'il venait de démontrer le contraire.

Le lundi soir, Ron et Hermione traînèrent en arrière à la fin du club de défense pour rester avec Harry et Fiona Distort, qui rangeaient le matériel dont ils avaient eu besoin.

- Vous trois, vous voulez me demander quelque chose, dit le professeur Distort en souriant et en les entraînant dans son bureau, dont elle ferma la porte. Vous avez des problèmes ? C'est en rapport avec Séléné ?

- Non, c'est au sujet des victimes de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts, de leur lien avec le CRM, expliqua Hermione.

Fiona Distort ouvrit de grands yeux et éclata de rire.

- Vous m'impressionnez, avoua-t-elle. Et que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Ce qui intéresse tant Voldemort dans les recherches sur la magie et pourquoi un projet de cette section bénéficie d'une telle protection.

- Comment savez-vous cela ? demanda Fiona Distort en plissant des yeux. D'où tenez-vous ces informations ?

- Oh ! Euh... On a fureté à droite à gauche, répondit vaguement Hermione.

Le professeur les observait toujours d'un air soupçonneux et Ron prit les devants.

- Alors ? Vous pouvez nous dire ce qu'est ce projet ?

Elle soupira et s'assit sur une chaise en leur faisant signe d'en faire autant.

- En toute sincérité, nous ne savons pas encore ce qu'il en est. Dumbledore a toujours surveillé le CRM, mais de loin, afin de s'assurer que rien de dangereux n'en sorte, mais le ministère a très bien fait les choses avec ce projet. Nous savons qu'à l'origine, il s'agissait d'une simple étude sur l'origine et la nature de la magie et brusquement, il y a un an et demi, plus rien. Toute trace de ces recherches a disparu. Nous ne savons pas s'ils ont stoppé le projet ou l'ont continué en secret, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il a dés lors bénéficié d'une protection exagérée.

- Dumbledore peut demander à Fudge, non ? s'étonna Ron.

- Il l'a fait, mais il refuse d'en parler. Jean Lamare est retourné dans son pays pour demander au ministère français de négocier ces informations avec le ministère anglais.

Hermione émit un grognement dubitatif.

- Les ministères de la magie des deux pays ne sont pourtant pas en très bons termes.

- Nous espérons que la menace représentant Vous-Savez-Qui convaincra mieux le ministère français que le nôtre... même si nous en doutons fortement, c'est à essayer.

- Et que fait l'Ordre en ce moment ? demanda Harry. Que fait le ministère ? La Gazette élude ces questions en donnant des informations sans intérêt.

- Du côté du ministère, on panique, même si Fudge soutient le contraire. Il prend des soi-disant initiatives, prétend être proche de trouver des informations intéressantes et tout ce qui va avec. Au moins cela nous permet-il d'agir en paix. Nous avons deux priorités : la protection des dernières personnes en relation avec le projet – ce sur quoi nous obtenons de l'aide du ministère – et découvrir les projets de Vous-Savez-Qui. Tara a failli s'en rendre malade à force de vouloir exercer son pouvoir, mais elle a du mal.

- Comment ça se fait ?s'étonna Hermione.

- Elle a été très affaiblie par toutes ces années en Australie, surtout mentalement, et elle n'a pas pu exercer la voyance là-bas. Je crois bien qu'elle ne s'en remettra jamais totalement, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix attristée.

- Et les sylphes dans tout ça ? dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Que viennent-ils faire ici, exactement ? Pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas essayer de découvrir ce que cache Séléné ?

- Ils ont essayé, mais sans y parvenir. Une magie puissante, sans doute Vous-Savez-Qui qui l'a protégée, mais les sylphes n'y croient pas. Ils disent qu'aucun sorcier ne peut rivaliser avec leurs pouvoirs, nous n'insistons pas. Quant à ce qu'ils viennent faire...

Elle marqua une pause, mal à l'aise, et secoua la tête.

- Vous en savez déjà beaucoup plus que vous ne devriez.

- Et pourquoi ne saurions-nous pas mis au courant ? s'indigna Harry. Nous avons autant le doit de savoir ce qui se passe que vous.

- Et certainement plus, Harry, mais le problème n'est pas là. Tu es parvenu à contrôler l'occlumancie vis-à-vis de Vous-Savez-Qui et c'est une excellente chose, mais nous sommes forcés de prendre en compte Séléné. Tant que nous ignorons au juste de quelle manière vous êtes liés avec ce miroir de Parenze, Dumbledore préfère que tu en saches le moins possible. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, ajouta-t-elle rapidement, mais si nous voulons prendre Vous-Savez-Qui par surprise, nous devons tous faire des concessions, d'accord ?

Harry grommela quelque chose qui pouvait signifier un assentiment.

- Tara doit bien avoir certaines informations sur Séléné et Harry, remarqua Hermione.

- Rien de plus que nous ne sachions déjà et puis... Elle est toujours convaincue que Séléné n'est pas réellement du côté de Vous-Savez-Qui, dit-elle avec amertume.

- Dommage qu'elle ne lise pas dans les pensées, grogna Harry, elle comprendrait ce qu'il en est.

- Elle doit utiliser cette certitude comme un bouclier, intervint Hermione. Comme vous le disiez, professeur, elle a déjà subi pas mal d'épreuves.

- Oui, bien sûr, il n'empêche qu'il y a des fois où j'ai envie de la secouer et de lui crier de se réveiller, soupira Fiona Distort. Le sujet est rarement abordé directement mais vous verriez dans quel état cela met Remus... Et Tara aussi par la même occasion, elle ne supporte pas de le voir malheureux.

- Vous êtes récemment allé au Square Grimmaurd ? s'étonna Ron.

- Je m'y rends pratiquement tous les week-ends. Par les temps qui courent, il vaut mieux que nous soyons le plus possible aux réunions de l'Ordre.

Un silence pensif s'installa dans le bureau puis le professeur Distort se leva.

- Il commence à se faire tard et j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire, vous devriez aller vous coucher. La journée de demain sera longue pour toi, Harry. Tu entames les cours aux plus jeunes.

- Oui, c'est demain.

- Alors bon courage, je n'aurai pas le temps de venir t'aider. Tout se passera bien et tu verras, Fabian pourra t'être utile pour ces séances, je lui ai beaucoup appris. Bonne nuit.

Alors qu'ils traversaient le hall pour prendre les escaliers, Ron émit un rire sceptique.

- Elle n'avait pas envie qu'on se mette à poser trop de questions, remarqua-t-il, c'est pour ça qu'elle nous a fait sortir. Il n'est même pas huit heures et demie.

- Oui, elle voulait éviter que...

- Je t'avais dit que tu me paierais ça, Granger ! _Augmento !_

Hermione se baissa juste à temps et le rayon alla se perdre dans le parc, frappant un caillou qui devint un énorme rocher.

- _Petrificus !_ s'exclama Harry en se tournant vers Malefoy.

- _Protego !_

Le sort de Harry n'atteignit pas Malefoy et celui-ci ricana.

- Merci pour tes cours, Potter. _Impedimenta !_

- _Freneticus !_

Les deux rayons se percutèrent mais tandis que celui de Malefoy se perdait dans le plafond, celui de Harry percuta Crabbe de plein fouet, qui commença à être agité de mouvements convulsifs.

- _Expelliarmus !_

Harry et Ron avaient lancé le sortilège de désarmement en même temps et Malefoy fut projeté contre le mur, derrière-lui. A moitié sonné, il vacilla et dut se retenir à Goyle pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce vacarme ? s'exclama le professeur McGonagall en débouchant d'un couloir.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle regarda Crabbe, qui s'agitait toujours, Malefoy qui chancelait puis se tourna vers les élèves de sa maison.

- Malefoy a essayé de m'attaquer, dit aussitôt Hermione. Harry et Ron ont voulu me protéger et... voilà.

Le professeur McGonagall posa son regard sur l'énorme rocher qui était apparu dans l'allée du parc et se tourna vers les Serpentard.

- J'enlève quinze points à votre maison pour cette attaque, déclara-t-elle. Et allez donc à l'infirmerie.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Harry et les autres.

- Et j'en retire dix à Gryffondor. Il existe d'autres moyens de faire cesser une bagarre que de surenchérir. Allez donc dans votre salle commune maintenant.

Harry et Ron pestant contre le professeur sous le regard réprobateur d'Hermione, ils montèrent les escaliers sans remarquer que Malefoy ne suivait pas ses deux gardes du corps dans l'infirmerie mais descendait vers les cachots.

Malefoy avançait d'un pas furieux dans le long couloir, il s'était une fois de plus fait humilier par cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe et ce sale Potter, dont la mère ne valait pas mieux. Un de ces jours...

Quelqu'un applaudit lentement derrière lui et il fit volte-face. Séléné était sortie de l'ombre dans laquelle elle se tenait, de sorte que Malefoy ne l'avait pas vue en passant à côté d'elle.

- Bravo ! dit-elle en ricanant. Très joli, Drago, je suis impressionnée. Tu sais ménager tes effets, c'est bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda-t-il en tentant de dissimuler l'inquiétude qui perçait dans sa voix.

- Te féliciter et te dire que tu es pitoyable... Ce qui ne semble pas compatible, j'en conviens.

Malefoy la regardait avec méfiance, gardant ses distances. Il n'avait absolument pas confiance en cette fille et, pour tout dire, elle lui faisait peur. Quel genre de personne pouvait devenir aussi proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres en si peu de temps ?

- Impressionnée par l'énergie que tu mets à vouloir que ton père soit fier de toi et pitoyable parce que, du coup, tu n'as pas le courage de tes idées.

Elle le regarda d'un air inquiétant.

- Il faut être sûr de toi, Drago. Sûr de ce que tu fais. Voldemort n'aime pas ceux qui doutent... Je connais un épisode intéressant de ta vie. Une certaine nuit, après la coupe du monde, où tu as insisté, mine de rien, pour convaincre nos trois compagnons qu'Hermione courait un danger.

- C... Comment... balbutia Malefoy.

- Ce n'est pas Harry qui m'en a parlé, tu t'en doutes, il n'avait pas d'intérêt à le faire, je l'ai appris d'une autre manière, mais la question n'est pas là... Si j'avais été à ta place, Drago, si je détestais les sangs mêlés comme tu prétends les mépriser, j'aurais tout fait pour retenir Hermione jusqu'à l'arrivée des Mangemorts. Si j'avais été ce que tu prétends être, je n'aurai pas insisté par trois fois pour qu'elle aille se cacher...

Malefoy fixait maintenant Séléné avec effroi, il semblait bien incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. La jeune fille eut un sourire moqueur.

- On va faire un marché, toi et moi. Je vais commencer par te dire la raison pour laquelle je me trouve auprès de Voldemort. Vois-tu, je trouve ses idéaux complètement absurdes et, franchement, je n'ai rien contre les sangs mêlés et les Moldus. Si je suis avec Voldemort, c'est parce que j'aime faire la fête. J'aime être au-dessus des autres et faire ce qu'il me plaît, quand à ce que font les autres, c'est leur problème, pas le mien. Voilà pourquoi je resterai toujours du côté de Voldemort, les autres sont bien trop ennuyeux et moralisateurs.

Elle marqua une pause durant laquelle Malefoy la regarda avec suspicion et crainte, se demandant ce qu'elle comptait faire.

- Voilà pourquoi, aussi, je me fiche totalement de ce que toi, tu vas décider de faire, poursuivit-elle. Seulement, tu ne peux pas imaginer comme les gens qui choisissent une autre voie que celle qu'ils devraient logiquement prendre – c'est-à-dire par rapport à eux, et non par rapport aux autres – m'insupportent. Voici ta part du marché : tu vas bien réfléchir à la question et, lorsque tu te sentiras prêt, tu me diras pourquoi, ce jour-là, tu as cherché à sauver Hermione. Seule condition : évite d'attendre la fin de l'année, merci. Ensuite, je suis certaine que tu trouveras quelle est ta route.

Malefoy retrouva soudain la parole.

- Je n'ai jamais douté, répliqua-t-il d'une voix qui tremblait soit de peur, soit de colère. Je sais très bien ce que je dois faire. Par contre, j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas autant du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui si tu essaies de faire douter ceux qui souhaitent le rejoindre.

Elle éclata d'un rire sonore.

- Quelqu'un qui doute dans nos rangs, c'est un espion potentiel, répondit-elle. Et un espion, ça signifie que la fête a des chances de ne pas durer longtemps... Bonne réflexion, Drago.

Et elle s'éloigna en continuant à ricaner.

Malefoy avait le souffle rauque et se sentait plus mal que jamais. Il ne comprenait pas encore très bien ce qui venait de se passer, sauf que, brusquement, une fenêtre jusqu'alors close venait de s'entrouvrir en lui.

(à suivre...)

Chapitre 13 : Première attaque massive.

La suite au prochain épisode en fonction du visiomat ;-D


	32. II Première attaque massive

Toutes mes excuses ! J'aurai dû poster ces chapitres dans l'après-midi mais ce screugneugneu d'ophtalmo avait une heure de retard sur l'horaire, et après, j'ai dû aller au boulot. Alors voilà, j'envoie en en rentrant lol.

**Milady2 **: En effet, « Il y a un début à tout » étant la genèse de ce récit, Remus et Tara finiront par être ensemble mais c'est pas pour tout de suite puisque ça commence en sixième année lol. Elles ont le même nom de famille ?? Ben... euh... logique non ? Puiske c la même personne Oo Je dirai même que c'est la spécialité de Séléné : la déstabilisation ! Allez, regarde, la voici la suite ;-) J'espère que ton cours d'anglais s'est bien passé (perso, je déteste l'anglais lol)

**Benichoukos **: Effectivement, l'action ne saurait tarder ! On en a un aperçu dans ce ce chapitre, mais ça va vraiment barder d'ici le chapitre... ben 14, dc le prochain lol. Silence de plomb ... (cherche pas à comprendre, tu verras la suite des événements ;-) ) Des scènes HP/Séléné va y en avoir bcp mais aucune qui soit du corps à corps ptdr !

**Kwaaak **: lol, merci de me laisser des reviews, même si t'as fini ;-) Et oui, j'envoie vite (apparemment pas assez au goût de certains lol) Bientôt la fin ? Ben là, c'est la chapitre 13 de la septième année et y'en a 29 dc voilà quoi...

**Florelle **: Vraiment ? Génial ? Merciiiii ! (tiens, ma topine la tomate est jalouse lol) Oooh ! mais Séléné adore s'amuser avec son entourage ! Elle fait que ça en fait mdr ! mais je te le dis d'avance pour que tu ne l'attendes pas, il n'y aura pas de rivalité Drago/Harry vis-à-vis de Séléné. Bon, maintenant je te pince et... tu rêves pas ! (par contre tu me gifles. Ca fait mal ! :'( looool ) Ben ouais, serait temps qu'on voir le bout du tunnel pour ces deux là mais, une fois encore, c'est pas pour tout de suite. Tu voulais du changement ? Ben alors là, je te sers un plateau garni au maximum pour les trois prochains chapitres !!! Meuh oui tu fais de super zolies phrases : Votre verve a l'éloquence des orateurs... MDR ! voilà que je m'y met ! ;-)

J'ai écrit ce chapitre en deux heures top-chrono ! Mon record ! lol Et je le trouve pas mal pour un chapitre écrit aussi vite. (pour un chapitre tout court aussi d'ailleurs lol)

**Chapitre 13 : Première attaque massive** (Il y aaa Voldyyyy, les Mangemort et les autres ! (sur : il y aaa la cieeeel, le soleil et la meeer ! ... Je dépasse les limites de la pitié, là :-D )

Le lendemain soir, Harry fut surpris qu'autant d'élèves soient venus, ils devaient être un peu moins d'une trentaine et même certains Serpentard s'étaient joints à eux. Etrangement, Harry se sentait bien plus intimidé face à ces élèves de première et deuxième année que face à ceux qui assistaient au club de défense.

Ces gamins qui avaient entre onze et douze ans – certains n'avaient d'ailleurs même pas encore atteint leur onzième année – lui semblaient si petits, si fragiles, qu'il se sentait quelque part coupable de leur apprendre des sorts d'attaque. Pourtant, comme l'avait un jour fait remarquer Ginny, lui, Ron et Hermione avaient leur âge lorsqu'ils avaient dû affronter les terribles pièges des professeurs qui protégeaient la pierre philosophale.

- Hem ! Votre attention s'il vous plait !

Les élèves rassemblés, déjà peu bavards car intimidés par ce qu'ils se préparaient à faire, se tournèrent vers lui, l'air anxieux mais parfois défiant.

- Bien, alors vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes là mais je suppose que vous vous demandez ce qui vous attend. Notre but – Hermione et Ron avaient décidé de l'aider dans sa tâche – est de vous offrir un complément par rapport aux cours du professeur Distort. Vous apprendrez avant tout à vous protéger et...

Il hésita un instant.

- Et peut-être nous apprendrons vous quelques sorts d'attaque, mais il ne s'agit pas là de la finalité de ces cours. Ces séances ne sont pas obligatoires, si vous ne vous sentez pas d'y assister, ne venez pas, mais si vous décider de rester, il va de soi que vous devrez travailler et écouter ce que nous vous dirons.

Il marqua une pause durant laquelle certains semblèrent mal à l'aise et d'autres méfiants.

- Nous commencerons par des sorts de base qui s'avèrent parfois très utiles : le sortilège de désarmement, que vous verrez pour la plupart d'entre vous pour la première fois, celui de lévitation, qui semble banal mais qui peut servir en certaines circonstances – il adressa un demi sourire à Ron et Hermione en disant cela – et la stupéfixion... Pour ce dernier, nous prendrons plus de temps, car vous n'êtes pas sensés l'aborder à ce stade de votre scolarité. Je crois qu'avec ça, nous aurons déjà de quoi faire, et une fois que vous maîtriserez parfaitement ces trois sorts, nous verrons la suite.

Hermione et lui avaient organisé ces séances en prenant l'exemple du professeur Distort, mais il ne leur avait pas été facile de faire la part des choses entre ce qui était à la portée d'un élève de première et deuxième année et ce qui l'était aux élèves étant au moins en quatrième année. Ils espéraient ne pas avoir vu trop grand.

Ils se focalisèrent uniquement sur le Wingardium Leviosa lors de cette première séance, afin que les élèves le maîtrisent parfaitement et apprennent à s'en servir à leur avantage. Fabian fut impressionnant : il parvint à l'aide d'un seul sort de faire léviter trois de ses camarades qui se retrouvèrent la tête en bas. Sa mère avait raison, il pourrait certainement aider Harry pour conserver le rythme adéquat et distinguer ce que les autres pouvaient faire ou non.

- Tu n'as pas fini de me surprendre, Fabian, lui dit Harry alors qu'ils éteignaient les lumières de la salle, après que tout le monde soit parti.

Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules.

- Je le dois à ma mère, mais j'aimerai bien aborder des sorts plus complexes, ajouta-t-il en faisant une moue.

- Il ne s'agissait que de la première séance, intervint Hermione. Nous ferons des groupes de niveau par la suite, qu'en dis-tu Harry ?

- L'idée est bonne et nécessaire, sans doute.

- Avec tout ce qui se prépare à Poudlard, Vous-Savez-Qui n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! s'exclama Ron, enthousiaste.

- Et ses Mangemorts aussi, grogna Fabian. Ils ne s'en sortiront pas.

- AAAH !

Harry venait de s'arrêter brusquement, sa cicatrice s'était soudain mise à le brûler douloureusement.

- Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Fabian.

- Tout va bien, je viens de penser à quelque chose. Bonne nuit Fabian, je dois parler à Ron et Hermione.

Il fronça les sourcils mais finit par hausser les épaules et leur souhaita bonne nuit.

- Voldemort ? s'enquit craintivement Hermione dés qu'il fut parti.

- Oui, il est content... Ou plutôt amusé, on dirait qu'il s'amuse de quelque chose.

Ron frissonna.

- Tu me donnes la chair de poule quand tu parles comme ça. Tu sais ce qu'il a ?

- Non, je ne vois plus rien depuis que je maîtrise l'occlumancie... Mais j'ai l'impression qu'on ne va pas tarder à le savoir.

Et il avait raison, la réponse à la question de Ron s'étalait en gros titres dans la Gazette du Sorciers le lendemain matin.

_LA FRANCE ATTAQUEE PAR LES GEANTS_

_Hier soir, les Orléanais ont été réveillés aux alentours de neuf heures par une bande comptant une vingtaine de géants. Après avoir saccagé le village sorcier de cep-sur-ammonite ils se sont dirigé sur Orléans, dévastant tout sur leur passage mais ont fort heureusement été arrêtés par les services sorciers français, qui ont bénéficié de l'aide de certains Aurors de notre ministère, avertis à temps. _

_On dénombre seize morts et huit disparus dont trois Moldus tués et deux disparus. En ce moment, le ministère de la magie anglais aide nos voisins à pratiquer des sortilèges d'amnésie sur les Moldus ayant assisté aux massacres. Il s'agit sans doute de la première opération d'une si grande envergure depuis la fin de la première guerre. _

_N'ayant pu réagir à temps, la catastrophe a déjà été diffusée par les médias moldus sans pour autant que soit expliciter la cause de ce désastre. _

_Interrogé à plusieurs reprises, Cornelius Fudge, ministre de la magie, a refusé de répondre aux questions des journalistes quant à la forte probabilité d'implication de Vous-Savez-Qui dans cette affaire. M. Fudge insiste sur le fait que rien ne permet, à ce jour, de certifier que les géants agissaient pour le compte d'une tierce personne. _

- Rien ne permet de certifier ? s'exclama Hermione d'une voix aigue. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui faut ?

- Je m'étonnais même que Vous-Savez-Qui ne les ait pas encore fait agir, remarqua Ron en secouant la tête. Mais pourquoi s'attaquer à la France ?

- Voldemort veut prouver qu'il n'a rien perdu de sa force, qu'il est capable d'agir où il le veut, quand il le veut, dit Hermione. Mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que, pour parvenir à amener les géants jusque là, il a dû se servir de la magie. Si les géants ont accepté qu'il l'utilise sur eux, c'est qu'il a totalement assis sa suprématie sur eux.

Harry se tourna vers Parvati, assise non loin.

- Où est Séléné ? lui demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Je n'en sais rien, et même si je le savais, je ne te le dirai pas, répliqua Parvati sur le même ton.

- Elle n'était pas dans le dortoir quand je me suis réveillée, lui indiqua Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

- Je lui aurai bien posé des questions à ce sujet, grommela Harry en désignant le journal. Seize morts... Vous vous rendez compte ? Comment peut-elle cautionner ce carnage ?

Hermione secoua la tête en signe d'impuissance, elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre.

- Mais nous le saurons bientôt, assura-t-elle. Je commence à prendre le pas sur Ron, bientôt, je lirai son esprit.

- Joie... grommela Ron assez bas pour qu'elle n'entende pas, les oreilles à nouveau rouges.

- Je me demande où Séléné peut bien disparaître à chaque fois, dit Harry plus pour lui-même que pour les autres. Nous savons qu'elle se rend souvent dans la forêt Interdite, mais pour y faire quoi ?

- Si elle pouvait tomber sur Graup, ce serait pas plus mal, remarqua Ron.

L'après-midi, alors que Harry et Ron étaient penchés sur un devoir de potion, Fabian vint les voir.

- Harry, c'était pour te prévenir qu'il était possible de faire une séance d'entraînement pour le Quidditch, dans une heure, les cours de défense contre les forces du Mal sont annulés, alors Sarah pourra être présente.

- Comment ça se fait qu'il soit annulé ? s'étonna Ron.

- Ma mère ne se sent pas très bien, elle n'est pas en état d'assurer ses cours.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Un malaise, je ne sais pas exactement, elle ne m'a rien dit. On la fait cette séance ?

- Oui, c'est une occasion. Je préviens Ginny et Dean.

- Je m'occupe de Sarah et Séléné, à tout à l'heure.

- C'est bizarre, remarqua Ron, Fiona allait bien hier soir.

Harry haussa les épaules, il ne savait pas ce qu'avait leur professeur mais, sincèrement, il n'y pensait pas vraiment. Il se demandait si Séléné viendrait ou non à cette séance.

Elle n'était pas là à leur arrivée sur le terrain mais Fabian assura qu'il avait pu l'avertir, elle arriva avec dix minutes de retard et Harry lui lança un regard noir.

- Surtout ne te presse pas ! T'as pas l'impression de nous faire attendre ?

- Désolée, j'avais oublié de faire quelque, dit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse beaucoup trop sincère du point de vue de Harry.

L'entraînement se passa mieux que la dernière fois, en fait, d'une certaine façon, il était plus facile pour Harry d'ignorer Séléné lorsqu'il l'avait sous l'œil que lorsqu'elle n'était pas là. Il complimenta ses joueurs lorsqu'ils redescendirent à terre, certain que tout irait pour le mieux lors des matchs.

Séléné traîna un peu derrière les autres joueurs, Harry fit de même et s'approcha. Il comprit vite qu'elle avait fait exprès de ralentir l'allure pour lui permettre de lui parler.

- Alors ça t'amuse ? lui demanda-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Voldemort a dû être content de cette hécatombe, et toi aussi, j'imagine.

Mais Séléné secoua la tête en grimaçant.

- Oh non ! Sûrement pas, il y a été un peu fort sur ce coup-là... Mais bon, il a atteint son but, faire encore plus trembler les gens du ministère, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire vu qu'ils étaient quasiment déjà devenus des castagnettes sur pattes.

- Où étais-tu ce matin ?

- J'ai assisté aux cours, remarqua calmement Séléné.

- Tu sais très bien que je parle d'avant les cours !

- Tu n'es pas drôle, Harry, tu ne respectes pas le jeu. Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te répondre.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu ! rugit-il.

- Vraiment ? Il me semblait pourtant. Deux partis en présence, les pions qui se mettent en place selon des stratégies élaborées... La guerre est un jeu, Harry. Un jeu que nous vivons jour après jour, le jeu de gamins qui se tapent dessus pour prouver que ce sont eux qui ont raison... Ce jeu-ci est intéressant, les adversaires rivalisent d'intelligence et de force. Et entre les deux, les Moldus... Le problème, c'est qu'ils sont mêlés à votre équipe, et que la mienne aimerait bien faire le tri...

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une...

Harry ne termina pas, tremblant de colère, il fit volte-face pour éviter de lui envoyer un coup de poing bien placé. Le fait qu'elle soit une fille ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Il ne se retourna pas une seule fois, de sorte qu'il ne vit pas les sourcils froncés de Séléné, qui semblait préoccupée, voire irritée, de quelque chose.

Avec le temps qui passait, la fête d'Halloween se rapprochait de plus en plus. Les décorations pour la fête commençaient déjà à être placées une semaine avant la fête, certainement les professeurs et le directeur désiraient-ils se faire pardonner l'absence de sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour cette année. Des chauves souris et des citrouilles évidées flottaient dans les couloirs, accompagnées de musiques inquiétantes, délicieusement lugubres pour l'occasion. Mais Hermione faisait part de ses inquiétudes au sujet du professeur Distort aux garçons, malgré l'atmosphère bon enfant. Après une semaine sans que personne ne la voit dans le château, elle était revenue avec l'air de quelqu'un qui sort de dépression. Ses cours étaient toujours intéressants mais elle y mettait moins d'enthousiasme qu'avant.

Le jour précédent Halloween, Poudlard se réveilla enveloppé d'une mince brume mouvante qui faisait apparaître le paysage lointain en filigrane. Enthousiasmés par l'ambiance d'Halloween, les élèves n'écoutaient que vaguement le professeur Flitwick qui décida de laisser tomber son cours habituel pour leur montrer quelques sorts amusants en rapport avec halloween. L'un d'eux faisait apparaître une ombre fantomatique des plus inquiétante, un autre donnait à la tête de celui qui le recevait une vague forme de citrouille ou encore un qui donnait des ailes de chauve souris aux citrouilles, qui se mirent aussitôt à fondre sur les élèves hilares comme des oiseaux de proie oranges maladroits.

Le cours suivant était celui de botanique, ils auraient dû se rendre dans les serres adjacentes au château mais découvrirent avec surprise que le professeur Chourave les attendait dans le hall.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire notre cours dans une salle du château, déclara-t-elle en essayant de rendre sa voix aussi naturelle que possible – sans y parvenir. Tout le monde est là ? Allons-y alors.

Les élèves suivirent le professeur en se lançant des regards intrigués. Jamais aucun cours de botanique n'avait eu lieu en salle et ils ne pouvaient s'occuper des plantes. Très vite, ils purent se rendre compte que le professeur Chourave était très mal à l'aise dans ce genre de cours, où elle se contentait de donner des explications sur les népenthès urticantes sans que ses élèves puissent chacun en avoir une devant soi.

A la fin du cours, Neville vint voir le professeur pour lui demander la raison de ce changement mais elle lui répondit vaguement, sans lui donner de réelles explications. En passant dans le hall pour aller manger, Harry se rendit compte que Firenze se tenait sur le pas de l'entrée, un regard inquiet fixé sur la forêt Interdite. Il s'approcha de lui pour aller lui parler mais une sylphide le devança.

- Ils auront compris, déclara-t-elle d'une voix étrangement douce et grave à la fois. Ils te tueront si tu y vas. Fais-nous confiance, Firenze le bienveillant.

- Merci Libéselle, je sais que mon peuple peut compter sur vous...

Il se retourna et sourit à Harry.

- Harry Potter, cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions vu, déclara-t-il en plongeant son regard d'un bleu extraordinairement profond dans ceux de Harry.

- Euh... Bonjour Firenze. Vous avez des soucis ?

- Non, les choses sont telles que les astres l'avaient dit, répondit-il en regardant de nouveau vers la forêt Interdite, qu'on ne distinguait presque plus dans le brouillard qui s'épaississait. Prends garde à toi, Harry Potter, la destinée n'est jamais écrite dans le ciel mais inscrite dans les êtres.

Il s'éloigna sur ces paroles étranges. Harry avait beau connaître l'étrange façon de s'exprimer des centaures, les paroles de Firenze le laissaient perplexe. La sylphide était également partie et une grande main se posa sur l'épaule de Harry.

- A quoi tu rêves ? demanda Hagrid.

- Je réfléchissais... Que faîtes-vous ici ? Vous n'avez pas eu cours ?

- Euh... non. Aujourd'hui, je surveille l'entrée.

- Vous surveillez l'entrée ? s'étonna Harry. Pourquoi ça ?

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? s'impatienta Ron, devant la Grande Salle.

- Bon appétit Harry, dit Hagrid en souriant et en le poussant vers ses amis.

- Pourquoi surveiller l'entrée ? demanda Harry aux deux autres après leur avoir répété ce que lui avait dit Hagrid.

- Personne n'a le droit de sortir, expliqua Ginny, qui avait entendu. Tout à l'heure, on a voulu aller faire un tour, avec des amis, et Hagrid nous a empêché de sortir. Mais il ne veut pas dire pourquoi.

- Il se passe de plus en plus de trucs pas nets, dans cette école, remarqua Ron en haussant un sourcil.

Après leur cours de rituel, et comme il leur restait un cours de métamorphose une heure plus tard, Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendirent en salle d'étude pour travailler. Pansy Parkinson et ses amies de Serpentard s'y trouvaient également et le trio alla s'asseoir aussi loin que possible d'elles, à une table où travaillaient déjà des Serdaigle. Ils remarquèrent également que deux sylphes – dont celui qui se nommait Luclam – se trouvaient dans la pièce, installés dans un coin reculé, ils se regardaient sans parler, et Harry les soupçonna de savoir utiliser la télépathie.

Pendant un moment, on n'entendit pas grand-chose dans la salle d'étude que le bruit des plumes sur les parchemins, des feuilles qu'on tourne et des chuchotements entre élèves, quand un cri dégoûté poussé par Pansy Parkinson brisa la quiétude de la salle.

- Beûrk ! Quelle horreur ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant un magazine roulé dans l'intention évidente d'écraser un insecte noir posé sur sa table.

Tout se passa en un éclair. Le sylphe qui parlait avec Luclam se métamorphosa en un éclair dans sa forme originelle et donna à Pansy un violent coup d'aile qui la projeta à terre avant qu'elle ait pu écraser la bestiole – en fait un gros scarabée.

Le sylphe le prit dans ses mains et se tourna vers Pansy. Il se mit à lui hurler quelque chose dans sa langue, visiblement furieux, et la jeune fille se recroquevilla, morte de peur. Il cria un bon moment sur elle puis sortit de la salle en emportant le scarabée.

Avant que qui que ce soit ait pu réagir, Luclam – qui avait également repris sa forme de sylphe – émit un étrange bruit, on aurait dit une porte qui grinçait horriblement et Harry comprit qu'il était en train d'éclater de rire.

- Vous avez failli écraser Abéoptère, mademoiselle, dit-il sans cesser de rire à Pansy Parkinson. Si vous l'aviez fait, je peux vous assurer que Colscar aurait fait plus que vous crier dessus.

Humiliée, la hanche douloureuse du fait de sa chute, Pansy sortit de la salle d'étude avec ses amie, l'air furieux, mais pas assez bête pour s'énerver contre un sylphe, quand bien même se moquait-il d'elle.

Le rire de Luclam ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, il trouvait apparemment l'anecdote hilarante. Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Je ne savais pas que les sylphes étaient autant attachés aux insectes, remarqua-t-elle. Je savais que vous étiez proches de la nature mais...

Le rire du sylphe redoubla d'intensité alors qu'il redevenait de nouveau humain.

- Ma chère mademoiselle, nous respectons toutes les créatures vivantes, mais pas au point de réagir comme l'a fait Colscar à l'instant, tout de même. Nous nous servons des insectes comme vous vous servez des chouettes ou des hiboux, expliqua-t-il. A sa naissance, un sylphe reçoit un insecte à qui on a fait subir un sort pour le lier à nous et le faire vivre jusqu'à notre mort. Moi, j'ai Pyriole, dit-il en souriant, et Abéoptère appartient à Colscar.

- Ça explique sa réaction, remarqua un Serdaigle en grimaçant.

Les élèves avaient tous écouté Luclam avec attention, curieux d'en apprendre plus sur les sylphes. Celui-ci leur sourit et inclina légèrement la tête.

- La leçon est finie pour aujourd'hui, dit-il en riant. Pour ne pas vous servir, ajouta-t-il en partant.

- C'est quoi cette manie de dire « Pour ne pas vous servir » ? demanda Ron en levant un sourcil.

- Facile à comprendre, répondit Hermione, il veut dire que les sylphes ne sont pas au service des sorciers, contrairement aux elfes.

Le soir, le brouillard était devenu si dense qu'on ne voyait plus qu'une masse blanche à travers les fenêtres du château. La porte d'entrée avait été fermée plus tôt que d'habitude et Harry constata avec étonnement que Hagrid restait au château.

Les séances aux premières et secondes années se déroulaient merveilleusement bien et Harry était fier des progrès accompli par ses élèves occasionnels. Ils avaient déjà abordé l'Expelliarmus et, tandis que leurs camarades continuaient des exercices pratiques sur ce sort, Fabian et deux autres élèves de seconde année s'entraînait déjà au Stupefix.

- Dis-moi Fabian, qu'est-il arrivé à ta mère ? lui demanda Hermione alors qu'il faisait une pause. Elle n'a pas l'air bien depuis une semaine.

- Oui, répondit lugubrement Fabian, elle est inquiète. Jean – son fiancé – a disparu depuis deux semaines maintenant.

- Jean ? répéta Harry en se tournant vers lui, l'air surpris. Comme Jean Lamare, le journaliste ?

- Comment sais-tu qu'il s'agit de lui ? s'étonna Fabian.

- Que s'est-il passé ? l'interrogea Hermione.

- Il se trouvait à Orléans lors de l'attaque des géants, dit Fabian en faisant grise mine, il était retourné chez lui pour son travail. Il a disparu lors du carnage.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet. Harry se souvint que Sirius avait dit que Jean Lamare venait d'Orléans, et que Fiona Distort revenait de France où elle avait déménagée, d'après Dumbledore. Ils avaient dû faire connaissance là-bas et c'est ainsi que Jean Lamare avait dû être mis en contact avec l'ordre.

Avant de ce coucher, Harry observa le paysage laiteux qu'offrait le brouillard bas – du haut de la tour, on pouvait voir le ciel clair – en réfléchissant à ce que pouvait signifier la disparition de Jean Lamare. L'attaque des géants aurait-elle pu avoir comme seul but sa capture ?

Il lui sembla soudain apercevoir un mouvement dans le brouillard, aux abords de la forêt, des ombres noirs qui se déplaçaient, mais le temps de mieux regarder, elles avaient disparu et Harry se dit qu'il avait dû rêver.

(à suivre...)


	33. II Sorciers dans la brume

C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai posté pour le moment ! C'est... Wahou ! Je ne pensais pas y arriver aussi vite mais je suis très contente du résultat. Là, les choses vraiment sérieuses commencent, et je ne rigole pas...

Bon, pour les petits malins qui ont compris la menace pesant sur Poudlard, Bravo ! Pour les autres... Ah là là ! Non mais vraiment (comme dirait Hermione lol) Bon, sérieux, si vous aimez comprendre avant de découvrir, je vous invite à relire le chapitre 8 : Un vent de discorde, en pensant au titre de ce chapitre-ci. Pour être plus précise, lisez le second paragraphe du chap. 8. Voilà, maintenant, bonne lecture ! ... J'espère, mais c'est la première fois que je suis aussi sûre d'un chapitre alors je ne m'inquiète pas trop.

**Chapitre 14 : Sorciers dans la brume**

Normalement, les élèves à partir de la troisième année auraient dû passer ce 31 octobre à Pré-au-Lard, mais l'interdiction de s'y rendre les rendait moroses, surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas non plus le droit de sortir dans le parc. D'un autre côté, il fallait reconnaître que personne ne se serait risqué dans la purée de pois qui s'était encore densifiée dans la nuit.

En ce qui les concernait, Harry, Ron et Hermione ne se souciaient guère de toutes ces interdictions. Réunis dans la salle sur demande, ils s'exerçaient chacun de leur côté.

Harry avait d'abord eu du mal à comprendre ce qu'il devait faire pour pouvoir s'améliorer mais, très vite, et tout naturellement, l'exercice intensif de la magie lui avait permis de progresser. Ses sortilèges d'entrave et de désarmement étaient devenus si puissants qu'ils en effrayaient presque Ron et Hermione. Après deux heures de pratique, fatigué, il observa Hermione et Ron.

Dans le doseur de volonté, deux fumées – une verte pour Ron et une rouge pour Hermione – se côtoyaient. Au début, les deux fumées restaient constamment en équilibre, celle de Ron occupant même parfois une partie de la moitié du tube consacrée à Hermione, mais maintenant la fumée rouge prenait le pas sur la fumée verte et Harry savait qu'Hermione ne tarderait pas à maîtriser la légilimancie.

- _Legilimens !_ s'exclama Hermione en fixant Ron.

Le visage tendu par la concentration, il résistait de tout son esprit pour qu'Hermione n'entre pas dans sa mémoire. Un instant, il sembla que la fumée rouge était prête à englober la verte mais très vite les deux s'équilibrèrent à nouveau. Hermione laissa tomber sa baguette, l'air fatigué.

- On va s'arrêter un instant, dit-elle en enlevant le fil collé à sa tempe. Je ne pensais pas que tu opposerais autant de résistance, Ron, tu m'étonnes.

Ron détourna le regard, les oreilles en feu, et regarda Harry.

- Et toi ? Ça marche ?

- Je ne sais pas comment, mais je sens quelque chose en plus au fond de moi. Je suis sûr que je l'ai depuis toujours mais je viens juste de m'en rendre compte.

- Il fallait juste aller le chercher, remarqua Hermione en souriant.

Harry hocha la tête, l'air pensif.

- Hermione, pourquoi arrive-t-on à accomplir certains sorts sans baguette alors que d'autres sont impossibles à lancer sans cela ?

- C'est parce que la baguette possède sa magie propre. La plupart des sorciers – en fait presque tous – ont besoin de cette magie supplémentaire afin d'obtenir la puissance à atteindre pour que le sort soit efficace.

- Certains sorciers n'ont pas besoin de baguette ? s'étonna Harry.

- Si, toujours, la baguette fait partie du sorcier, c'est la raison pour laquelle on dit que c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, et non le contraire... Mais c'est une chose qui n'est pas encore très bien connue et comprise de nos jours. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que certains sorciers sont tellement puissants qu'ils peuvent lancer certains sorts sans utiliser de baguette, mais généralement, ils ne peuvent faire cela que sur un certain type de sortilèges.

- Dumbledore et Vous-Savez-Qui doivent en être capables, remarqua Ron.

- Séléné aussi, dit lentement Harry. Vous vous souvenez comme ça la fatiguait de lancer des sorts sans baguette ? Mais elle en lançait quand même.

- Peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas de baguette, justement, murmura Hermione pour elle-même. Oui, elle doit être puissante mais pas tant que ça, si elle l'était vraiment, je ne pense pas que cela la fatiguerait à ce point... Mais alors...

- Alors tu dois pouvoir le faire aussi, Harry ! s'exclama Ron dans un vrai cri de joie.

- A ton avis, Hermione ?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, concentrée sur ses réflexions.

- Ce serait logique, d'après ce que nous savons de ce qui vous unit, mais c'est à vérifier... Tous les sorts involontaires que tu as lancés sans baguette ne sont pas exceptionnels. Oh, bien sûr, ils étaient très puissants mais il faut avouer que tu étais très en colère lorsque cela se produisait, comme le jour où tu as gonflé ta tante.

Ron rigola à l'évocation de cette anecdote mais Harry fronça également les sourcils.

- Je devrais peut-être m'entraîner sans baguette...

- Ça ne t'engage à rien et il n'y a pas de risque, dit Hermione en haussant les épaules, tu peux bien essayer.

- Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire. Tu me conseilles de commencer par quoi, Hermione ?

Elle haussa les épaules, l'air déconfit.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, ça ne fonctionne que sur un type de sorts, qui varie selon les sorciers. Le sortilège de lévitation, qui est pourtant simple, tu peux le louper alors que tu arriverais à exécuter le Doloris sans problème. Ce n'est qu'un exemple, bien sûr, mais tu es le seul à pouvoir trouver quels sorts tu parviendras à jeter.

- Oui... Il resta silencieux un moment. Je pense que je peux commencer par l'Expelliarmus, je crois que c'est celui qui me convient le mieux.

Hermione sourit en hochant la tête.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on n'est pas au bout de nos surprises avec toi. Bon, on reprend Ron ?

Le soir, en descendant assister au festin d'Halloween, les trois amis étaient assez contents d'eux. Bien sûr, Harry n'était pas parvenu à utiliser l'Expelliarmus sans baguette, mais il était certain de pouvoir y arriver. Quant à Hermione, elle était fière de ses progrès et se sentait prête à réussir le Legilimens – cette perspective ne semblait d'ailleurs pas spécialement enthousiasmer Ron.

C'est donc le cœur léger qu'ils participèrent au repas, oubliant même l'étrange attitude des professeurs, mais une bien mauvaise nouvelle – surtout du point de vue de Harry et Ron – allait venir gâcher leur bonne humeur. Durant tout le repas, les conversations allèrent bon train, sauf à la table des professeurs, peut-être un peu trop silencieuse, mais lorsque les desserts furent finis, Dumbledore se leva pour prendre la parole, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait à la fin d'un repas de Halloween. Les élèves échangèrent des regards inquiets.

- Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, je ne serai pas long. Compte tenu de certains événements actuels, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que le match de Quidditch de demain est annulé.

Pris par surprise, les élèves ne trouvèrent pas le temps de réagir avant que Dumbledore ne reprenne la parole.

- Il ne s'agit là que d'un report. La coupe de Quidditch aura bien lieu cette année, mais nous décalerons les dates de certains matchs. Le nouveau calendrier de matchs pour cette année vous sera distribué sous peu. Bonne nuit à tous.

Et il se rassit sans rien ajouter. En quittant la salle, les élèves maugréaient contre cette annulation mais étaient aussi rassurés que le directeur leur ait certifié que la coupe aurait lieu. Harry, Ron et Hermione ne s'étaient toujours pas levés de table.

- Il se moque de qui ? s'exclama Harry en se tournant vers Ron et Hermione. Il ne nous a même pas expliqué ce qui se passait.

- Il doit avoir ses raisons, risqua Hermione.

- Eh bien elles ont intérêt à être bonnes parce que je vais sur-le-champ lui...

- Potter, Weasley, Granger, dit la voix du professeur McGonagall derrière lui, veuillez me suivre, je vous prie.

A la table des professeurs, il ne restait personne et ils suivirent McGonagall, surpris qu'elle vienne les chercher. Elle les mena jusqu'au bureau du professeur Dumbledore et les fit entrer après avoir frapper. Aujourd'hui, Dumbledore était seul et il fit signe aux jeunes gens de s'asseoir sur trois des quatre fauteuils faisant face à son bureau, McGonagall s'installa dans le dernier.

- Pardonnez-moi de ne pas vous avoir fait venir plus tôt, déclara-t-il, mais nous avions fort à faire et je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'occuper de vous. Si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est pour vous mettre au courant de ce qui se prépare.

C'était tellement inattendu que Harry ne trouva rien à répondre. Finalement, Dumbledore avait tiré une leçon des années précédentes.

- En retrouvant une nouvelle puissance, Voldemort a trouvé une nouvelle ambition, commença-t-il. Il s'est mis en tête de réussir là où il avait échoué la première fois, c'est-à-dire, prendre Poudlard.

- Il... Il veut s'attaquer au collège ? balbutia Hermione.

- Cela figure dans ses projets, oui, et il a déjà mis en place certains de ses alliés.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda lentement Harry. Il n'y a tout de même pas des Mangemorts à Poudlard ?

- Il s'agit d'une autre sorte d'alliés, répondit Dumbledore pour aller regarder par la fenêtre. Le brouillard qui s'est levé sur l'école n'est pas un brouillard normal. Il est venu trop vite, sans humidité, et il s'épaissit heure après heure.

Harry ne voyait pas où Dumbledore voulait en venir mais Hermione plaqua une main sur sa bouche en inspirant brusquement, les yeux écarquillés.

- Ce... Ce ne sont quand même pas... bafouilla-t-elle sans parvenir à terminer sa phrase.

- Je suis désolé de confirmer vos craintes, miss Granger, soupira Dumbledore, mais, hélas, ce sont bien des vampires. Toute une armée recrutée par Voldemort en Albanie et les pays avoisinants.

Ron était devenu plus blanc qu'un linge et Harry plissa les yeux.

- Des vampires ? Sous la forme de fumée ? Mais combien y en a-t-il ?

- Des centaines... Peut-être même des milliers, nous n'avons pas les moyens d'évaluer leur nombre.

- Ils... ils risquent de pénétrer dans le château, balbutia Ron.

- Non, sinon nous aurions vidé les lieux hier. Les sylphes nous ont aidé à protéger le château, ils ne peuvent pas entrer, même si les portes restent ouvertes. La nuit dernière, certains d'entre eux ont pris forme humaine pour pénétrer dans la forêt. Les centaures étaient prêts à les accueillir et aucun n'a péri mais nous savons qu'une licorne est morte.

- Si nous vous avons interdit de sortir, poursuivit McGonagall, c'est que les vampires tels qu'on peut les voir en ce moment, sont capables d'asphyxier quelqu'un et de le maintenir assommer jusqu'au coucher du soleil afin de pouvoir... Enfin, vous me comprenez.

- Pourquoi restent-ils ici ? s'étonna Hermione. Pourquoi n'attaquent-ils pas Pré-au-Lard s'ils savent qu'ils ne peuvent entrer dans le château ?

- Ils se préparent à une attaque dont le point de départ sera le parc, une attaque d'envergure sur toute la région, expliqua Dumbledore. Pourquoi Poudlard ? Pour être sur place lorsque les renforts arriveront.

- Les renforts ? répéta Ron d'une voix blanche.

- Qu'attendent-ils pour attaquer ? demanda Harry, perplexe.

- La pleine lune... souffla Hermione, terrorisée.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- Ils patientent jusqu'à la pleine lune, qui se lèvera d'ici quatre nuits, afin de grossir leurs rangs grâce à leurs victimes humaines, qui deviendront totalement dévouées à Voldemort.

Harry secoua la tête, incrédule.

- Il faut faire quelque chose ! s'exclama-t-il. Il y a bien un moyen de les combattre avant la pleine lune !

- Pas tant qu'ils resteront sous cette forme, et ils peuvent rester ainsi jusqu'à la pleine lune sans se nourrir. Ceux qui se sont aventurés dans la forêt étaient rares et impatients, mais les autres attendront. Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de patienter jusque là. Alors les sylphes pourront agir.

- Les sylphes ? répéta Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il existe bien des façons de se protéger des vampires et de les combattre mais seuls les sylphes peuvent faire face à une telle armée.

- Et pour cela, il vous faudra utiliser la protection, ce que le ministère refuse, comprit Harry en se souvenant les paroles de Luclam lors de leur première rencontre.

McGonagall le regarda d'un air surpris mais le visage de Dumbledore n'afficha aucune marque d'étonnement à ce qu'Harry soit au courant de cette affaire.

- Ils réfléchissent encore, en tous cas, mais ils finiront par accepter, et ils le savent autant que nous. Les sylphes ont déjà décidé de l'utiliser.

- Est-ce que vous allez vous décider, monsieur, à nous dire ce qu'est au juste cette protection ? demanda Harry, passablement énervé.

- Il s'agit d'une arme sélective mise au point par les sylphes, leur indiqua Dumbledore. La magie des sylphes leur permet d'inscrire dans un objet magique la marque d'un unique individu ou d'une race d'individu. Ils l'ont maintenant soumise à la reconnaissance des vampires.

Hermione le regarda, éberluée.

- Ils ont créé... commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter. Je comprends pourquoi vous disiez que cette protection était dangereuse, trembla-t-elle. Une fausse manœuvre de la part des sorciers qui l'utilisent et...

- Et c'est toute une race qui disparaîtrait si la puissance n'était pas contrôlée, termina Dumbledore. Les gobelins, les centaures, les sylphes, les elfes, les humains – Moldus et sorciers, sans distinction – ou n'importe quelle autre espèce. Heureusement, les sylphes savent ce qu'ils font et cette protection est à la fois unique et à usage unique, or jamais ils n'en reconstruiraient une autre, ce qui est très bien.

- Il faut mettre au courant les autres élèves, remarqua Ron. Ils ont le droit de savoir.

- Le droit, oui, mais pas la capacité à assumer une telle nouvelle. Vous l'avez remarqué, la Gazette du Sorcier n'a jamais parlé des vampires, c'est parce que le ministère n'a rien laissé filtrer. Ils sont coincés, s'ils reconnaissent qu'ils sont là, ils sont certains d'être radiés. Fudge m'a donc laissé le soin de me charger de l'affaire avec les sylphes. Son accord pour la protection ne saurait tarder.

- Pourquoi n'en parlez-vous pas vous-même ? demanda Hermione d'un air intrigué. L'élection d'un nouveau ministère, c'est ce qui peut arriver de mieux.

- C'est que je suis aussi coincé que Fudge, reconnut Dumbledore. Mon unique but est la protection des élèves de ce collège, et s'ils apprennent la vérité, leurs parents vont les sortir de Poudlard pour les éloigner de la menace. Et pourtant, c'est bien ici qu'ils sont le plus en sécurité. L'Angleterre n'est plus un territoire sûr.

Un silence s'installa durant lequel Harry se leva à son tour et marcha un instant de long en large sous l'œil des anciens directeurs dans leurs tableaux et des autres personnes se trouvant dans la pièce.

- Vous avez parlé de renforts, remarqua-t-il en s'arrêtant soudain, le regard tourné uniquement vers Dumbledore.

- Voldemort n'enverra jamais ses Mangemorts directement sur Poudlard. Il se servira de ses autres alliés. Quand arriveront-ils ? Nous savons juste que ça ne saurait tarder. Nous préparons une ligne défensive. Les membres de l'Ordre et certains Aurors du ministère vont venir jusqu'ici. La guerre a commencé, Harry. L'attaque des géants a sonné le départ des hostilités ouvertes et la première grande bataille se déroulera à Poudlard.

- Alors nous nous battrons ! dit Harry, le regard flamboyant.

Dumbledore le regarda fixement.

- Non Harry, vous...

- Oh ! Arrêtez ! s'exclama-t-il sous le regard courroucé des anciens directeurs. Nous avons appris à nous battre et à nous défendre, c'est à ça que servent les cours de défense et les séances de l'AD que nous avions pratiqué. Je ne suis plus un enfant et, si je veux me battre, je me battrai, j'en ai autant le droit que vous ou ceux de l'Ordre. Quant aux autres élèves de Poudlard, ils devraient avoir le choix. Sûrement pas maintenant mais, à la veille de la bataille, ceux qui seront en âge de choisir devront pouvoir choisir. Nous ne serons pas de trop dans ce combat.

Il avait dit cela d'un ton froid et sec, mais sans s'énerver pour autant. Les regards que lui lançaient Ron et Hermione montraient qu'ils étaient impressionnés et Dumbledore échangea un regard avec McGonagall.

- En effet Harry, dit-il enfin. Chacun doit faire ses propres choix et si tel est le tien, alors nous le respecterons.

- Le nôtre ! répliqua Ron en se levant brusquement pour se mettre aux côtés de son ami.

- Je crois que Harry a raison, dit Hermione à voix basse. Les forces de Voldemort seront supérieures en nombre, n'est-ce pas ? Alors plus nous serons, mieux ce sera.

Un sourire triste apparut sur le visage de Dumbledore.

- Je ne m'étais pas trompé à votre sujet, vous avez atteint une grande maturité, tous les trois. Je prendrai en compte vos conseils et vos remarques.

Harry hocha la tête sans prendre garde à l'air étonné de Ron et regarda à son tour par la fenêtre.

- Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Jean Lamare ?

- Nous savons qu'il n'est pas retenu par Voldemort, ce qui est déjà une bonne chose, mais il pourrait tout aussi bien être mort. Des renseignements rapportés par notre espion nous a permis de savoir que trois Mangemorts sont partis en mission depuis deux semaines et ne sont pas rentrés. Cela nous fait espérer que Jean est en fuite pour leur échapper et réapparaîtra lorsqu'il le pourra. Qu'il soit dans l'incapacité de nous transmettre un message serait normal s'il est pourchassé par des partisans de Voldemort.

A partir du lendemain, les regards des trois jeunes gens étaient irrésistiblement attirés par le brouillard lorsqu'ils passaient devant une fenêtre. Jamais on n'avait vu de brume aussi dense, on aurait dit une crème épaisse en suspension dans les airs.

- Vous croyez que les sylphes vont réussir ? demanda Ron alors qu'ils se préparaient à une nouvelle séance de légilimancie.

- Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air inquiet, remarqua Hermione. Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura vraiment de problèmes à ce propos mais en fait...

Notant son hésitation, Harry se tourna vers elle.

- Quoi ?

- Je pense que Voldemort a envoyé les vampires en premier pour obliger les sylphes à utiliser leur protection. Je veux dire, il ignore à quoi sert exactement cette protection mais il se doute bien que face à une telle armée, nous n'aurons pas le choix ; en tous cas, c'est ce qui ressortait de ce que nous a dit Dumbledore. Ce qui signifie qu'il a décidé de sacrifier les vampires pour pouvoir lancer une nouvelle vague d'assaut... Une vraie, cette fois-ci.

- Ça me fait froid dans le dos, frémit Ron. Je me demande ce qui nous attend... Mais nous verrons bien. Je suis prêt Hermione.

Harry ne fit plus attention à ce qu'ils disaient et réfléchit. Pour le moment, il ne s'était pas encore posé pour analyser ce que pouvait signifier la magie sans baguette. Les émotions fortes lui avaient permis de l'utiliser comme tout un chacun, mais plus puissamment que n'importe qui d'autre, d'après Hermione. S'il arrivait à canaliser ses émotions, il devrait normalement parvenir à quelque chose.

Son vecteur de magie était la colère, il supposa donc qu'il ne pourrait utiliser que des sorts d'attaque, or l'Expelliarmus s'intégrait dans ce type de sortilège. La colère, il en avait à revendre en ce moment. Il se concentra, ne sachant trop quelle attitude adoptée, et finit par lever les mains devant lui avant de les rabaisser. C'était idiot, il ne s'était jamais servi de ses mains pour envoyer un sort involontaire. Avant, il devait se concentrer sur la colère et la personne sur laquelle il la rejetait, aujourd'hui, il devait se concentrer sur son sentiment et sur le sort à décocher.

Il ferma les yeux et appela la colère en lui. Etape facile, il suffisait qu'il pense à une seule personne. Mais maintenant que l'image de Séléné s'était imposée à son esprit, il avait du mal à l'effacer pour ne garder que sa colère. Après tout, peut-être n'était-ce pas si différent de l'occlumancie, il fallait juste être plus sélectif. Il vida son esprit tout en se concentrant sur la rage qui faisait palpiter son cœur. Au départ, cela lui donna mal à la tête puis il fut rempli d'une colère qu'il n'arrivait soudain à rejeter sur rien, alors, instinctivement, avant qu'il y ait vraiment pensé, il ouvrit les yeux, fixa le bureau et s'exclama :

- _Expelliarmus !_

Il sentit la colère sortir de lui telle une énergie phénoménale et le bureau vola dans les airs, se déchiquetant en heurtant du mur. Le souffle court, Harry se laissa tomber à genou, extenué, le regard fixé sur le bureau, n'arrivant pas à y croire. Les deux autres le fixaient, éberlués.

- Je... Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu canalises un peu mieux mais en tous cas, tu y arrives, dit Hermione d'une voix hésitante, au ton indéfinissable.

- Comment t'as fait ça ? demanda Ron en s'approchant prudemment de Harry.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment...

Il émit soudain un rire hésitant et adressa aux deux autres un demi-sourire.

- Mais tu as raison Hermione, j'y arrive.

L'exercice l'avait trop fatigué pour qu'il songe à recommencer pour aujourd'hui. Il se contenta donc d'observer Hermione et Ron en récupérant lentement. Malheureusement, Hermione n'arrivait pas assez à se concentrer sur sa tâche pour parvenir à quoi que ce soit et elle finit par abandonner.

- Inutile, je pense trop aux vampires et au reste. On réessaiera plus tard.

En retournant à la tour Gryffondor, ils tombèrent sur Hagrid, qui leur adressa un immense sourire.

- C'est magnifique ! s'exclama-t-il d'emblée, les larmes aux yeux.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'étonna Ron, qui se demandait comment Hagrid pouvait sembler aussi heureux en de tels moments.

- Ils sont arrivés aujourd'hui ! Ce sont les sylphes qui les ont aidé, ceux qui parcourent le pays, ils viennent de le dire à Dumbledore. Je savais qu'ils viendraient !

- Vous voulez parler... des géants ? demanda Hermione d'une voix suppliante, comme si elle espérait que la réponse serait non.

- Oui ! Ceux qui n'ont pas voulu se joindre à Vous-Savez-Qui, et devinez quoi ? Graup est devenu leur Gurg !

- Euh... C'est super, dit Ron sans parvenir à être convaincant, mais Hagrid ne le remarqua pas.

- N'est-ce pas ? Je suis tellement ému !

Il sortit son immense mouchoir à poix et se moucha dedans.

- Ils ne risquent rien avec les vampires ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Les vampires ne vont pas très loin dans la forêt, assura Hagrid. Et puis ils ne s'attaqueront pas à un groupe de géants s'ils sont peu nombreux et ils ne sont pas beaucoup à reprendre forme humaine à la tombée de la nuit. En parlant de ça...

Il regarda à droite et à gauche et se pencha vers eux en parlant plus bas.

- Je ne devrais pas vous dire ça mais si vous voulez assister au spectacle, la nuit de la pleine lune, restez dans la salle commune. Vous verrez, les sylphes vont les avoir ! Mais chut, je ne vous ai rien dit.

Il leur adressa un clin d'œil et s'éloigna d'un pas joyeux.

- Au moins, ils sont tous convaincus que les sylphes ne peuvent que gagner, remarqua Hermione.

- A votre avis, combien y a-t-il de géants ? leur demanda Ron en grimaçant.

- Demande à Hagrid si ça t'intéresse, personnellement, je préfère ne pas savoir.

Durant les trois jours qui suivirent, Hermione ne parvint toujours pas à maîtriser la légilimancie, Harry en revanche se perfectionnait de jour en jour et parvenait maintenant à désarmer Hermione et Ron avec une aussi grande précision que s'il avait tenu une baguette. Ses progrès lui ouvraient un horizon qu'il n'avait plus regardé depuis un moment. Il n'avait pas imaginé s'améliorer aussi vite. Bientôt, il pourrait s'occuper de contrôler son mental – le plus dur, sans aucun doute – et se lancer dans cette périlleuse mission dont il s'était lui-même investi : abuser le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le soir de la pleine lune, le professeur McGonagall passa dans la salle commune pour sommer les élèves de regagner leurs dortoirs sans discuter. Tous les élèves s'exécutèrent à contrecœur, hormis Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui firent chacun mine de leur côté d'avoir oublier quelque chose dans la salle commune.

- Vous avez besoin d'être à deux pour aller le chercher ? s'étonna Dean alors qu'ils sortaient.

Ils venaient de se rejoindre lorsque Ginny descendit à son tour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? la gronda son frère.

- Si tu crois que je n'ai pas compris qu'il se trame quelque chose !

Un bruit leur fit lever la tête et ils virent Neville entrer à son tour dans la salle commune, vacillant.

- Ils se sont donnés le mot, grommela Ron.

- Neville ! Tu ne vas pas bien ? s'inquiéta Hermione en l'aidant à venir s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

- Je voulais savoir ce qui se passait, dit Neville, penaud. Au moment où je sortais du dortoir, une vague de fatigue m'a assailli et j'ai juste eu le temps de voir Dean et Seamus tomber sur leur lit avant de refermer la porte.

- Un sortilège, déclara Hermione, pour que les élèves ne voient pas ou n'entendent pas le combat, je suppose.

- Le combat ? répéta Neville en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Hermione lui expliqua ainsi qu'à Ginny tout ce qu'ils savaient.

- Mais... et si jamais ils échouent ? s'inquiéta Neville.

- Ils ne peuvent pas échouer, ils ne doivent pas, déclara Hermione. Sans quoi, ce serait une catastrophe irrécupérable. Il faut attendre maintenant, attendre que la lune arrive à son zénith et que les vampires partent en chasse pour engendrer de nouveaux vampires.

Au fur et à mesure que la nuit passait, les nerfs des cinq jeunes gens se faisaient de plus en plus sentir. Lorsque la lune eut presque atteint le point le plus haut de sa course, ils se pressèrent contre les vitres pour scruter la demie obscurité de la nuit.

Les sylphes étaient déjà en place et ils en eurent le souffle coupé. Ils devaient bien être une centaine, formant un immense cercle au-dessus de la nappe de brouillard et Harry était certain qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tous les voir. A l'endroit qui semblait être le centre du cercle flottait une sorte de lentille d'un mètre de diamètre dont le sommet était dirigé vers le ciel étoilé.

La respiration des cinq Gryffondor s'était faite lente et anxieuse. Hermione avait agrippé le bras de Harry, les yeux fixés sur la lune.

- Elle est à son zénith, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Alors, comme si les paroles d'Hermione avaient provoqué ce changement, le brouillard compact fut agité de violents mouvements et, lentement, des formes sombres se matérialisèrent. La main d'Hermione se crispa avec force sur le bras de Harry alors qu'elle laissait échappé un gémissement. Combien étaient-ils ? Un millier ? Sans doute plus, le parc était devenu noir de ces créatures de la nuit qui grouillaient comme une nuée d'insectes.

Une vision d'horreur, terrifiante, et pourtant la main d'Hermione se détendit. Ils n'avaient plus vraiment peur et Harry mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte que les sylphes s'étaient mis à chanter et que c'étaient cela qui les apaisait. Un chant sans parole, indéfinissable, il était à la fois le souffle du vent, le crépitement du feu, les craquements de la terre et le grondement d'une cascade, avec quelque chose en plus, une mélodie, un air, si beau, si étrange, que Harry aurait pu en oublier les vampires.

La lentille s'illumina soudain d'une douce lueur émeraude qui se diffusa à partir de ses bords sur la totalité des vampires qui s'étaient mis en mouvement. Le chant des sylphes s'intensifia et, brusquement, un éclair vert intense embrasa le ciel, éblouissant les jeunes gens. Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent l'usage de leur vue, ils laissèrent échapper des cris de stupeur. Là, en bas, il ne restait plus que deux cents vampires : ceux qui étaient encore en fumée lors de l'utilisation de la protection et ceux qui se trouvaient en dehors de son champ.

La lentille avait disparu et le combat s'engagea, féroce. Harry aurait cru que les sylphes combattraient grâce à la magie, ils n'en firent rien. Rabattant leurs ailes, ils s'engagèrent dans des combats au corps à corps avec les vampires à l'aide de sabres effilés dont la lame, supposa Hermione, devait être enduite d'une potion allium intensus, vu la manière dont les vampires tombaient en cendre au moindre coup. Ils virent des sylphes mourir sous les coups des vampires qui leur brisaient la nuque mais ils n'eurent pas à faire face seuls très longtemps.

Les professeurs de Poudlard s'engagèrent dans la bataille avec une force inouïe, usant de sortilèges puissants pour détruire leurs adversaires. Le combat dura de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que plus un seul vampire ne subsiste et que les sorts arrêtent de fuser. Déjà, un faible vent balayait les cendres des vampires vaincus, et les sylphes rassemblèrent leurs morts : une vingtaine de sylphes et sylphides avaient perdu la vie dans la bataille.

Hermione émit un étrange glapissement et commença à sangloter, la tête entre ses mains. Ron hésita un instant puis passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter. Elle se laissa aller contre lui en gémissant doucement, alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de ceux qui étaient morts. Ginny avait serré les poings et la mâchoire pour retenir ses larmes et Neville et Harry échangèrent un regard. Harry n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais de voir le visage de Neville aussi grave lui fit penser qu'ils réagissaient de la même manière, en eux, à cette peine. Il hocha à peine la tête, sans trop savoir ce qu'il voulait dire, et Neville répondit de même avant qu'ils ne regardent de nouveau au dehors.

Quelques sylphes avaient entouré leurs morts, déployant leurs ailes. Parmi eux, Harry sut reconnaître Luclam, Colscar et Libéselle, les sylphes qui veillaient sur eux. Ils tendirent leurs mains au dessus des morts en battant des ailes et une fine poussière brillante se déposa sur les cadavres et les engloba. Bientôt, ils ne virent plus rien de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur du cercle et, lorsque la poussière se dissipa, les corps avaient disparu.

Titubant légèrement, ils allèrent s'asseoir dans les fauteuils entourant la cheminée, sauf Harry qui resta debout et Ginny qui se laissa tomber au bord de la cheminée. Un long moment passa sans que personne ne parle.

- Personne ne saura, murmura Hermione. Les sylphes, les professeurs et nous, nous saurons ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, mais les gens ne sauront jamais que des sylphes sont morts pour eux.

- Et maintenant ? souffla Ginny. Que va-t-il se passer ?

- Un autre combat se prépare, dit Harry. Et nous serons prêts pour celui-là.

- Il pourrait attaquer tout de suite, remarqua Neville d'une voix tendue.

- Non, répondit Harry avec une telle assurance que cela surprit ses amis. Il attendra demain. Il voudra frapper au plus tôt mais il souhaite aussi que nous ayons tout notre temps pour comprendre que nous n'avons plus de protection, nous rendre compte des morts et savoir qu'il attaquera bientôt. Il aime sentir la peur monter chez les gens.

- Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? demanda Ron d'une voix rauque.

Harry soupira.

- J'ai eu le temps de comprendre certaines choses lorsque je ne maîtrisais pas l'occlumancie, et lorsqu'il est entré en moi, au ministère... nous ne faisions qu'un. Tout comme j'étais lui lors de mes visions, alors je sais que c'est ce qu'il va faire. Et Dumbledore le sait aussi, il semble assez bien le connaître.

- Alors tu as raison, Harry, déclara Ginny en se levant, l'air déterminé. Nous serons prêts à nous battre.

- Certainement pas toi ! s'écria Ron avec colère.

- Tu crois vraiment ? Si Dumbledore vous écoute et dit aux autres élèves qu'un combat se prépare, je t'assure que tu seras surpris du nombre d'élèves qui vont se lever pour se proposer à aider. Dumbledore refusera ceux qui ne sont pas majeurs, c'est certain, mais crois-moi, nous serons à vos côtés.

Harry sourit à Ginny.

- Je pense aussi que Dumbledore aura du mal à retenir certains d'entre vous, il aura trop à faire de son côté.

- Nous sommes en guerre, dit Neville en fixant le feu, les yeux plissés. Nous avons déjà combattu, lorsque nous étions au ministère, nous nous battrons encore. Quoi qu'il puisse advenir, nous lutterons contre eux.

Harry hocha la tête et regarda à son tour le feu en songeant à quel point les événements les avaient tous changé, surtout Neville, mais il se rendit compte que tous avaient eu l'occasion de le faire... peut-être même avaient-ils trop changé.

- Nous avons tous les cinq assistés à ce combat et nous serons les seuls de l'école, remarqua Hermione en les regardant les uns après les autres. C'est une peur et une douleur que nous avons partagées.

- Que nous le voulions ou non, cette nuit nous a uni plus que jamais, ajouta Ginny en hochant la tête.

Elle eut un rire nerveux.

- Nous serons les cinq branches du pentacle, symbole de l'unité des sorciers.

Ils n'avaient plus qu'à aller se coucher et attendre un lendemain qui s'avérait long et dont ils espéraient voir le jour suivant se lever. Hermione retint Harry avant qu'il ne monte, elle semblait un peu gênée.

- Harry... Je ne suis pas sûre de devoir te le dire mais tant pis. Séléné n'est pas dans le dortoir, elle s'est éclipsée avant que McGonagall n'arrive.

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête et alla se coucher. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, le sommeil l'emporta immédiatement sans le troubler du moindre rêve.

(à suivre...)

chapitre 15 : Mise en place de la défense.


	34. II Mise en place de la défense

**Milady2 **: Oooh ! tu me flattes vraiment en imaginant qu'il s'agit là du tome 6 ! Sincèrement, ça me fait très plaisir ! Je m'arrête pas, promis ! ;-) (En tout cas, ça va faire un sacré vide après la sortie du tome 7 de HP... Ce sera fini... étrange de penser ça :-S lol)

**Diony **: Aaah ! que veux-tu ? Tu es accroc ! lol Oh oui ! Enorme ! Je suis pas peu fière de moi :-P MERCI POUR LA REVIEW !

**Chapitre 15 : Mise en place de la défense** (Eh non ! Ce n'est pas encore la bataille, pour ça, il faudra attendre le chapitre 16. Pour le moment, tout le monde se prépare au pire...)

Le jeune homme fut tiré du lit bien trop tôt à son goût. Ron le secouait fortement pour le réveiller.

- Allez Harry, il faut que tu te lèves. C'est en train de commencer.

La dernière phrase de Ron le réveilla totalement.

- Commencer ? dit-il en se redressant brusquement.

- Calme-toi, je parle des préparatifs. Enfin, c'est ce que nous supposons avec Hermione, on est bloqués dans la tour jusqu'à neuf heures.

Harry se leva et s'habilla en lançant à Ron un regard surpris.

- Bloqués ?

- Viens, tu vas comprendre.

La salle commune était comble lorsqu'ils y descendirent et les rumeurs des conversations étaient chargées d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension. Ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à la sortie et Ron montra à Harry la note étincelante qui avait été placardée sur le mur.

Elle annonçait que le passage resterait fermé jusqu'à neuf heures, heure à laquelle les élèves devraient tous se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner puis attendre que Dumbledore vienne leur parler. Les cours de la journée avaient été entièrement annulés.

- Il nous a réellement écouté, remarqua Hermione qui venait d'arriver près d'eux. Je me demande comment ils vont réagir...

En disant cela, elle lança un regard ennuyé sur leurs camarades rassemblés.

- C'est la première fois qu'ils annulent les cours de la sorte, disait Seamus Finnigan d'une voix blanche.

- Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore peut avoir à nous dire ? renchérit un troisième année.

- Ça ne peut qu'avoir un rapport avec Voldemort, remarqua Fabian d'un ton sombre.

Ils le regardèrent avec effarement.

- Ne prononce pas son nom ! s'exclama Sarah Allstar, tremblante.

- Vous croyez que...

- ... danger, sinon...

- ... de la folie ! Si jamais...

- Quelle assurance... de la protection de Poudlard si...

Les conversations se mêlaient en un brouhaha qui fatiguait Harry. Hermione les attira, avec Ron, dans un coin reculé de la masse de leurs camarades, où se trouvaient déjà Neville et Ginny.

- Il y a du mouvement, annonça Ginny à voix basse en les voyant arriver. Une vingtaine de personnes sont déjà là, on les a vues par la fenêtre.

- Les gens de l'Ordre, quelques uns du ministère... Je me demande si Sirius est là...

- Papa ne pourra sûrement pas venir, en tous cas, remarqua Ginny. Le ministère n'a aucun intérêt à l'envoyer et ceux qui sont là s'étonneraient de le voir.

- Dumbledore a dû jouer finement pour que les Aurors de Fudge ne soient pas surpris de voir des gens qui ne devraient normalement pas être là sans dévoiler l'Ordre, dit Hermione.

- Je me demande ce qui nous attend, murmura Neville. Après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit... A quoi vont-ils... allons-nous devoir faire face ?

- Pas aux Mangemorts, comme l'a dit Harry... Sans doute des géants, frissonna Ron.

Harry n'écoutait que vaguement ses amis. Il venait de repérer Séléné, assise sur les marches de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles en compagnie de Lavande et Parvati. Mais elle non plus ne semblait pas écouter ce que se racontaient les deux jeunes filles. Le regard fixe, la peau blanche, le visage fermé, elle semblait à deux doigts de s'évanouir ou de vomir. Elle s'inquiétait sûrement de ce que Dumbledore ait aussi bien pris les choses en main, songea Harry avec aigreur.

A neuf heures sonnantes le passage se dégagea et les élèves purent se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Arrivés dans le hall, néanmoins, tous marquaient un temps d'arrêt avant d'aller manger, plus inquiets que jamais. Une quinzaine d'adultes qui n'étaient pas des professeurs se trouvaient effectivement dans l'entrée, en grande conversation, faisant de vastes gestes vers le parc ou le portique d'entrée, avec l'air de personnes qui se préparent à un assaut – ce qu'ils faisaient d'ailleurs.

- Sirius ! s'exclama Harry en le découvrant parmi tous ces sorciers.

- Salut Harry ! Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix où se mêlaient inquiétude et détermination.

- Vous... préparez ? demanda Ron.

- Ouais, avec ces idiots du ministère, grogna Sirius.

- Heureusement qu'ils sont là, rétorqua Lupin en se tournant vers eux.

- Tout le monde a pu venir ? De l'Ordre je veux dire, précisa Harry à voix basse.

- Tonks, Fol-Œil, Kingsley, Dedalus, Mondingus, et tous les autres. Ouais, ils ont tous là. Sauf tes parents Ron, Tara – dont on ne doit pas savoir le retour –, et quelques autres qui n'auraient pas...

Il fronça soudain les sourcils et lança un bref coup d'œil à Lupin. Séléné venait d'arriver dans le hall, légèrement en retrait des autres. Elle s'arrêta en voyant le groupe qu'ils formaient et le temps sembla se figer quelques secondes durant lesquelles les regards de la fille et du père se croisèrent, puis elle se détourna et entra dans la Grande Salle.

- Il vous faudra être prudents, déclara Lupin en faisant son possible pour faire comme si ces "retrouvailles" n'avaient aucune importance pour lui. Ça va être très différent du ministère cette fois-ci.

- Est-ce que vous savez... quand ils vont attaquer ? demanda Ginny.

- Dumbledore va vous en faire part. Allez manger, vous aurez besoin de forces ce soir.

C'était bien la première fois que Harry voyait la totalité de l'école réunie à cette heure-ci. Instinctivement, son regard glissa vers la table des Serpentard, où il vit Malefoy en grande conversation avec ses camarades, certains esquissant parfois des sourires narquois, et il eut l'envie folle de lancer un sortilège de destruction sur eux.

Dumbledore n'apparut qu'à dix heures. Les portes de la Grande Salle avaient été fermées pour laisser les sorciers se charger tranquillement de la mise au point de leurs plans et le directeur apparut en compagnie des professeurs Flitwick et Distort ainsi que de quatre sylphes dont leur reine Lodéria et Luclam. Les visages des sylphes étaient fermés et tristes, ils pleuraient encore leurs morts de la nuit passée et Harry échangea avec Ginny un regard abattu.

- Je demande votre attention, dit Dumbledore d'une manière plus grave et plus sérieuse qu'il ne s'était jamais exprimé.

Les dernières rumeurs s'évanouirent instantanément et toute l'attention fut reportée sur Dumbledore.

- Aujourd'hui plus que jamais Poudlard est en grand danger, déclara-t-il. Il m'est venu à l'esprit de ne pas vous révéler ce que je vais vous dire, de vous laisser dans l'ignorance rassurante qui ne connaît pas la peur, mais on m'a rappelé que les jeunes gens pouvaient assumer bien plus que ne l'imaginent les adultes, persuadés que leur jeunesse ne leur permet pas de comprendre. Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, pardonnez-moi d'apporter le trouble dans vos cœurs mais Poudlard va être le siège d'une attaque à l'initiative de Voldemort.

Des cris de terreur retentirent dans toute la salle et le brouhaha reprit de plus belle, mélange de terreur et d'indécision, mais lorsque Dumbledore reprit la parole, tout le monde se tut à nouveau.

- A l'intérieur même de ce château, vous ne risquez rien, mais un combat sans précédent se déroulera à ses portes à la tombée de la nuit, moment que Voldemort a choisi pour lancer son assaut. Nos adversaires ne seront pas des hommes mais des créatures enrôlées par Voldemort, des vampires, des géants et très certainement des détraqueurs.

Un frissonnement parcourut les élèves attentifs.

- Vous serez mis sous la protection des sylphes ici même, dans cette salle, en milieu d'après-midi, poursuivit Dumbledore. Vingt sylphes seront assurés de votre protection rapprochée alors que les autres nous rejoindront dans notre combat.

Dumbledore marqua une pause durant laquelle ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Harry et il hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

- Tous les élèves seront forcés de se trouver dans la Grande Salle à partir de trois heures, cet après-midi, néanmoins, beaucoup d'entre vous, ici, ont des raisons de vouloir participer au combat qui va avoir lieu. Je ne peux m'y opposer, sauf pour les élèves non majeurs, aux autres je laisse le choix. Que vous reteniez, cependant, que je préférerais vous savoir ici plutôt qu'à nos côtés au cœur de la bataille, mais c'est à vous de faire votre choix...

Un long moment, les élèves échangèrent des regards effarés sans oser parler. Harry, lui, se contenta de se lever, imité par Hermione, Ron et Neville. Les autres les regardèrent avec de grands yeux, impressionnés, mais d'autres se mirent également debout et, bientôt, la quasi-totalité des élèves de septième année s'étaient levés : tous chez Gryffondor – à part Séléné, qui avait les yeux rivés sur les sylphes –, les élèves de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle moins deux ou trois et aucun chez Serpentard.

Dumbledore hocha de nouveau la tête.

- Je vous demanderai de rester ici, quant aux autres, retournez dans vos salles communes le temps que...

- NOUS AUSSI NOUS AVONS LE DROIT DE COMBATTRE ! rugit Fabian Graster en se levant brusquement. Pourquoi seulement les élèves majeurs ? Nous avons autant de raisons que les autres et autant de forces !

Certains approuvèrent Fabian de vive voix, visiblement indignés, mais certains se contentèrent de secouer vivement la tête de droite à gauche avec frayeur. Harry n'en revenait pas du courage de ses camarades. Même certains premières années se rangeaient de l'avis de Fabian, ils étaient si nombreux, de toutes les maisons, et même certains Serpentard que Harry ne connaissait pas très bien s'y étaient mis. Il vit Ginny lancer à son frère un regard du genre « Je te l'avais bien dit » tout en se fâchant avec les autres.

- Aucun élève non majeur ne quittera cette salle de toute la nuit, dit Dumbledore en couvrant le vacarme de sa voix puissante. Cela, rien ne le changera, je suis chargé de votre sécurité et vos parents ont mis toute leur confiance en moi lorsqu'ils vous ont inscrits ici. Je ne les trahirai pas et je sais que vous ne pourriez faire le poids face à ce qui nous attend. La guerre a commencé maintenant, et si elle est l'affaire de tous, il n'en est pas de même de ses batailles. Maintenant, rendez-vous dans vos salles communes et restez-y le temps qu'on vienne vous chercher, vous y déjeunerez. Je charge les préfets de veiller sur leurs condisciples.

C'est dans une mauvaise humeur ou une panique apparente que les élèves ressortirent, laissant le directeur en compagnie des élèves qui s'étaient portés volontaires. Harry suivit Séléné des yeux, certain qu'elle ne retournerait pas à la tour et il se demanda soudain comment Lavande et Parvati pouvaient ne pas s'étonner de ses absences.

D'un mouvement de baguette magique, Dumbledore empila les tables des maisons contre les murs puis s'approcha des élèves rassemblés : ils étaient une vingtaine.

- Je comprends votre détermination à combattre mais ne vous y trompez pas, vous resterez en arrière, aux portes du château, en dernier renfort, je refuse de vous laisser prendre le risque de vous impliquer dans la bataille trop tôt.

- C'est toujours mieux que rien, assura Dean Thomas avec assurance. Puisque nous avons appris à nous battre, autant que ça serve.

Les autres acquiescèrent ses paroles, mais Harry fronça les sourcils. Si Dumbledore s'imaginait qu'il resterait en arrière alors que Sirius et les autres combattraient, il se trompait lourdement.

- Vous resterez sous la direction de Lodéria, indiqua Dumbledore en adressant un signe de tête à la sylphide royale. Souvenez-vous des conseils appris lors du club de défense et tout ira bien. Les professeurs Flitwick et Distort vont s'occuper de vous afin que vous soyez aussi prêts que possible. Votre décision est révocable, si vous ne souhaitez plus prendre part à la bataille, croyez bien que rien ne s'y oppose. J'ai des affaires à régler maintenant. Bon courage à vous tous et, surtout, restez prudents.

Un homme jeune – dont le visage rappelait vaguement quelque chose à Harry – entra dans la Grande Salle.

- Professeur Dumbledore, ils sont arrivés, déclara-t-il en étalant sur son bras une pommade orange.

Le professeur sortit à sa suite et Hermione se tourna vers Harry et Ron.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce garçon quelque part, remarqua-t-elle.

- Moi, je le connais, dit Ron, qui avait écarquillé les yeux, c'est...

- S'il vous plait, nous allons commencer, intervint Fiona Distort d'une voix tendue.

Jamais ils n'avaient eu de cours aussi intensif de leur vie. Les professeur Flitwick et Distort leur faisaient revoir les sorts les plus efficaces avec une énergie inouïe, se mettant en colère lorsque l'un d'entre eux ratait le sort exécuté. Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui avaient eu les séances avec les premières et secondes années en plus de celles du club, avaient plus de facilités que leurs camarades. Harry profita d'un répit pour aller voir Parvati et Lavande.

- C'est bizarre que Séléné ne veuille pas combattre Voldemort, remarqua-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

- C'est son droit, non ? répliqua Parvati avec colère.

- Ça se comprend qu'elle ne soit pas rassurée, renchérit Lavande. Nous, nous avons eu l'AD pour nous entraîner avant ! Et puis elle n'est pas au club de défense. Tu ne veux pas arrêter de la rabaisser tout le temps ?

- Vous trouvez pas ça étrange que Séléné ne soit pas montée dans le dortoir, hier soir, lorsque McGonagall nous l'a demandé ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? s'énerva Parvati. Elle était là. Maintenant, si tu veux bien nous laisser nous entraîner !

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard surpris. Pourquoi Parvati et Lavande étaient-elles persuadées que Séléné se trouvait dans le dortoir hier soir ?

Peu avant midi, ils sortirent de la Grande Salle et Harry donna un coup de coude à Ron.

- Regarde.

Magorian, le centaure, était en pleine conversation avec Dumbledore. Hagrid se tenait près d'eux mais s'approcha de Harry et des autres quand il les vit.

- Eh bien nous y sommes, n'est-ce pas ?

Il les observa avec inquiétude.

- Promettez-moi d'être prudents, tous les trois, dit-il d'une voix anxieuse.

- Que se passe-t-il avec les centaures ? demanda Harry au lieu de répondre.

- Ils ont subi des pertes la nuit dernière, dit Hagrid d'une voix éteinte. Des vampires qui avaient réussi à échapper aux sylphes et qui ont tué un de leurs poulains. Ils se doivent de venger sa mort, alors ils sont venus accepter d'aider Dumbledore.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle pour Firenze, remarqua Hermione.

- Oh, son bannissement n'est pas annulé. Ce n'est pas par idéaux qu'ils rejoignent Dumbledore mais pour suivre leurs traditions.

- Les centaures seront toujours des alliés en plus, soupira une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent avec surprise, ayant reconnu la voix de Charlie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'étonna Ron. Le ministère a accepté que tu viennes ?

- Je suis là pour te surveiller, frangin, dit Charlie en souriant, en mission spéciale pour maman.

- Charlie ! On a besoin de toi ! Hagrid, venez aussi, vous ne serez pas de trop.

L'homme qui venait de parler était celui qui était venu chercher Dumbledore quelques heures plus tôt et Harry se souvint en même temps qu'Hermione où il l'avait déjà vu. Il faisait partie des quatre amis de Charlie qui étaient venus chercher Norbert le dragon lors de la première année.

- Vous avez amené des dragons ? s'exclama Hermione, effarée.

- Les mieux dressés qu'on avait, précisa Charlie. C'est pour ça qu'on est ici. Ils nous seront utiles ce soir. A plus tard.

- Des sylphes, des centaures, des dragons, si les alliés de Vous-Savez-Qui l'emportent, ce sera un miracle pour lui.

- On ignore combien d'alliés il a, lui rappela Hermione d'une voix sourde.

Une plainte retentit soudain dans le château, un gémissement mélodieux qui rappelait à Harry le chant des baleines à bosses, qu'il avait entendu à la télévision, un jour.

- Les sylphes, murmura Hermione. Ils rendent toujours hommage à leurs morts lors du zénith du soleil. C'est un chant funéraire.

- Je voudrais pouvoir chanter avec eux, dit la voix de Neville, qui était arrivé derrière eux.

- Tu n'es pas le seul, soupira Hermione.

Le chant était si grave, si triste, qu'il les mettait mal à l'aise, mais c'était le même malaise qu'ils avaient ressenti la nuit dernière et ils furent soulagés que les sylphes l'extériorisent pour eux.

Au milieu du repas, Harry laissa brusquement tomber ses couverts et se précipita dans le hall avant que ses amis aient pu le retenir. Il regarda à droite et à gauche en tournant vivement la tête puis descendit quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient aux cachots. Il courut à toute vitesse dans les couloirs en se concentrant sur ce qu'il ressentait. Là, tout près, il ne devait plus être...

- C'est moi que tu cherches, Harry ?

Dans un dérapage, Harry s'arrêta juste à côté de Séléné, qui était tranquillement assise aux pieds d'une statue, un parchemin dans la main.

- ET TU NE VAS RIEN FAIRE ? éructa Harry, en guise d'introduction.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? demanda Séléné.

- Ton père va se trouver là-bas ! Il va risquer sa vie ! Ainsi que tous les autres ! Ça t'est égal ? Tu te fiches de ce qui pourrait nous arriver ? s'écria-t-il. Je croyais que tu ne supportais pas les massacres ! Celui-ci est sans doute utile, c'est ça ?

- Non, répondit calmement Séléné. Je ne m'engage pas, comme ça, ce combat ne me concerne pas.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? souffla Harry comme un buffle. Je croyais qu'il ne pouvait exister pire que Pettigrow, tu me démontres le contraire... _Accio parchemin !_

Mais Séléné rattrapa la feuille avant qu'elle ne lui échappe et se leva.

- Ce combat-ci n'a aucune importance, déclara-t-elle en souriant. Je t'attends de pied ferme pour l'ultime confrontation... mais nous avons le temps.

Elle rigola et s'éloigna. Harry tenta de se retenir une seconde puis il se retourna et...

- _ENDOLORIS !_

Le rayon frappa Séléné en plein dans le dos et la fit trébucher mais elle se retourna instantanément, les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur. Un moment, Harry et Séléné se retrouvèrent dans la même situation, ils se regardèrent, estomaqués, car le sortilège n'avait pas fonctionné. En percutant Séléné, il avait rebondi et s'était perdu dans les murs. Séléné fut la première à retrouver ses esprits et elle éclata de rire.

- Mon pauvre ! J'espère que tes autres sorts sont plus puissants que ça !

Cette fois, elle partit avant que Harry ait pu la retenir. Il baissa la baguette qu'il avait gardé levée en fronçant les sourcils. Il savait que son doloris était efficace, le problème n'était pas là. Apparemment, il ne pouvait pas envoyer de sorts à Séléné, et celle-ci l'avait parfaitement compris.

Encore sous le choc de cette découverte, il alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione pour leur raconter ce qui venait de se passer.

- C'est absurde ! s'exclama aussitôt Hermione. Absurde et impossible !

- Pourquoi pas ? remarqua Ron. Le Legilimens est bien inefficace sur eux.

- Parce que le sortilège est dévié sur l'autre ! Et puis Séléné s'est déjà servi de sa magie sur toi, lorsque nous étions à Slough.

Ron fit une moue, certain que cet argument détruisait la théorie, mais Harry secoua la tête.

- La magie sans baguette agit, rectifia-t-il, mais va savoir pour la magie avec les baguettes.

Hermione le regarda avec de grands yeux, troublée par son soudain sens de la déduction. Elle hésita un instant.

- Oui... C'est possible... Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de s'inquiéter de ça, ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant.

- On a appris que la reine des sylphes allait elle-même diriger les siens lors de la bataille, lui apprit Ron. Dumbledore, lui, ne peut pas, il doit rester vigilant pour surveiller Tu-Sais-Qui et assurer la protection du collège.

- Luclam ! appela soudain Hermione en voyant le sylphe passer.

- Alors, vous êtes prêts ? Autant que peuvent l'être des sorciers je suppose.

Il semblait que le sourire de Luclam était éternel, même en ce moment, il parvenait à en afficher un à la limite entre la moquerie et l'amusement.

- Heureusement que nous, les sylphes, nous sommes là pour prendre les choses en main, ajouta-t-il en leur adressant un clin d'œil.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Vous verrez bien ce soir ! Ah ! Ces humains ! Toujours pressés, décidément.

Les trois amis échangèrent un regard et Ron haussa les épaules.

- Nous voulions... vous présenter nos condoléances pour les vôtres, dit Hermione d'une voix rauque.

Le sourire du sylphe déteignit légèrement.

- Les sylphes savent que la guerre apporte la mort, répondit-il. Nous les avons honorés comme ils nous ont fait honneur lors de ce combat.

- Excusez-moi de vous demander ça mais que se passera-t-il si votre reine vient à mourir dans la bataille ? demanda Harry.

Luclam retrouva le sourire.

- Oh ! Elle ne mourra pas, c'est une combattante hors paire, comme la plupart des sylphes. Mais en temps de guerre, la reine désigne trois successeurs potentiels. Lodéria a choisi Magfou et Cerluc – des sylphes que vous ne connaissez pas – et Libéselle, que vous avez déjà dû voir... Drôle de choix d'ailleurs.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Ron. Vous préféreriez un roi à une reine, pour la succession ?

Le sylphe éclata de nouveau de rire.

- Voilà bien une manière de pensée humaine, s'esclaffa-t-il. Voyez-vous, je suis ce que vous appelez un original, dans mon espèce, mais ce n'est rien comparé à Libéselle. Oh, bien sûr, elle est calme et sage – ce dont il me manque, c'est certain –, mais elle a des idées bizarres. C'est elle qui a persuadé Lodéria de venir retrouver les sorciers. Elle vous croit capables de faire mieux que nous, drôle d'idée, n'est-ce pas ? Merci beaucoup, les occasions de rire se font de plus en plus rares. Pour ne pas vous servir, jeunes gens !

- Libéselle ? dit Hermione, incrédule, alors que Luclam s'éloignait. Cette sylphide qui paraît si froide et hautaine ?

- Hagrid a raison, nous ne les connaissons pas assez pour pouvoir juger les sylphes, remarqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Tout de même, il m'inquiète lorsqu'il dit que les sylphes vont prendre les choses en main, dit Ron d'un ton soucieux. Vous croyez qu'on devrait en parler à Dumbledore ?

- Ils sont alliés, remarqua Hermione, c'est inutile.

- Harry, Ron, Hermione ! On vous attend ! les appela Dean en sortant la tête de la Grande Salle.

Harry regarda sa montre. Plus que deux heures et les autres élèves viendraient dans la Grande Salle. Plus que cinq heures et le temps de la bataille serait venu.

Les sylphes avaient créé un bouclier autour de la Grande Salle qui empêchait quiconque d'entrer ou de sortir. Les élèves à l'intérieur étaient partagés en deux groupes : ceux qui étaient terrorisés et ceux qui ne cachaient pas leur colère d'être mis de côté. Les professeurs Chourave, Sinistra, Trelawney et Rogue se trouvaient avec eux. Leur rôle était de les surveiller et d'aider les sylphes à assurer leur sécurité – évidemment, Rogue ne pouvait prendre place parmi les combattants en première ligne et vu le regard que lui lança Sirius à un moment, Harry devina qu'il prenait sa revanche du temps où Rogue le traitait de lâche.

Dehors, tout s'organisait. Les défenseurs de Poudlard s'étaient mis sur plusieurs lignes, dans l'attente anxieuse de leurs adversaires, les centaures étaient rassemblés aux abords de la forêt Interdite mais Firenze n'était pas dans leurs rangs, il faisait face au parc en compagnie des sorciers – à peu près cent cinquante hommes et femmes.

Non loin de là, dissimulés par les murs du château, Charlie et les autres dresseurs de dragons attendraient le signal de Dumbledore pour agir. Les sylphes survolaient le parc en formation de dix individus puis vinrent se placer au-dessus des sorciers, leurs sabres sortis, alors qu'une vingtaine d'entre eux restaient auprès de Harry et des autres septième année volontaires pour protéger la Grande Salle. Et enfin, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, le sol se mit à trembler et une vingtaine de géants – conduits par Graup, sortirent de la forêt Interdite. En plissant les yeux, Harry put voir Hagrid, assis sur l'épaule de son demi-frère, qui dirigerait avec lui l'attaque des géants.

Dumbledore se trouvait en haut des marches de l'entrée, entre les sorciers et les élèves. Il se tourna vers eux, les sourcils froncés.

- Ne commettez aucune imprudence et suivez ce que vous dira Luclam.

Lodéria avait en effet délégué le commandement de la protection rapprochée au sylphe pendant qu'elle participerait au combat. Dumbledore se retourna et, à la surprise des élèves, il s'éleva à hauteur des sylphes, près des murs du château.

- Tu savais que Dumbledore pouvait voler ? demanda Ron à Hermione, stupéfait.

- Je m'en doutais, dit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Après tout...

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Dans les derniers rayons de soleil et dans la légère brume qui était apparue, des silhouettes se découpaient au loin. Bientôt, ils purent voir la cinquantaine de géants marchant sur le château, accompagnés d'autant de vampires et de créatures aux formes diverses que Harry ne parvint pas à identifier. Il serra sa baguette plus fortement dans sa main, entendit Hermione prendre une inspiration tremblante et regarda la soixantaine de sorciers et sorcières des deux premières lignes de défense s'avancer d'un pas décidé vers leurs adversaires, la baguette pointée vers l'avant.

La bataille pour Poudlard commençait.

(à suivre...)

Alors là ! vous pouvez me remercier !!! Au départ, j'ai eu l'idée sadique de vous laisser sur ce chapitre et d'envoyer l'autre demain... Et pis finalement je me suis dit : « allez ! On va être gentille ! » Imaginez un peu qu'il n'y ait pas de suite là ! Bon, ça mérite bien une review non ? ;-P


	35. II Le temps de la guerre

Alors là, je ne sais pas ! C'est pas trop mon truc, les batailles, la violence et tout le reste, je préfère la subtilité et les explications, alors je ne sais pas si ça rend bien ou non, ce combat, faudra que vous me disiez.

The battle of Poudlard, mais pas THE battle, lol, paske ça, ce sera à la fin de l'année. J'ADORE comment j'ai fini ce chapitre (on ne va pas voir !) lol, vous allez me détester... Limite porter plainte pour mise à rude épreuve des nerfs LOL

**Chapitre 16 : Le temps de la guerre**

Les deux armées n'étaient plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres l'une de l'autre lorsque les géants de Graup chargèrent. Poussant des cris bestiaux et faisant tournoyer leurs énormes gourdins au-dessus de leurs têtes, ils foncèrent droit sur leurs semblables.

Le choc fut si terrible que la terre en trembla. Les coups étaient donnés sans vergogne, le sang giclait à torrent des montagnes de muscles et, dans ce combat titanesque, les adversaires revenaient toujours au combat. Qu'ils aient une épaule démise, une mâchoire fracturée ou une jambe fracassée, ils se lançaient avec une rage inouïe sur leurs ennemis. Mais les géants de Poudlard, malgré leur entêtement et leur violence, n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour retenir certains des autres, qui passaient la ligne des sorciers sans se préoccuper d'eux.

L'indifférence était d'ailleurs réciproque. Les ordres étaient clairs, les premières lignes de défense devaient se charger des adversaires accessibles, aux autres de se charger des géants. Au moment où les vampires entrèrent en contact avec les sorciers, la moitié des sylphes émit un son strident et piqua au sol pour rejoindre le combat. Les sorts filaient à une vitesse impressionnante, les lames tranchaient sans pitié, lacérant les vampires les uns après les autres. Mais il en venait toujours et les vampires se montraient fort habiles à esquiver les coups qu'on leur portait.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans ce combat. A deux reprises, Harry vit des sorciers se figer brusquement au beau milieu d'une action et se faire jeter à terre par leurs adversaires sans se défendre. Ils étaient trop loin pour que Harry puisse voir ce qui leur prenait mais Hermione comprit vite ce qu'il se passait et pointa un doigt sur une des formes qui accompagnaient les vampires.

- Des Epouvantards ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ils ont des Epouvantards avec eux !

- Ils sont faciles à combattre, pourtant ! s'étonna Seamus.

Ils avaient tous les yeux rivés sur le combat, fascinés par la violence et la mort qui emportaient les combattants, ce spectacle exerçait sur eux une attraction inquiétante que même la peur qui les saisissait ne pouvait supprimer.

- En plein milieu d'une bataille, comment veux-t qu'ils y réfléchissent ! répliqua Hermione d'une voix aigue. Ils se laissent déstabiliser !

Malheureusement, Hermione avait raison. Les quelques moments d'inattention des sorciers face à leur plus grande peur suffisaient aux vampires pour attaquer. Certains d'entre eux ne se contentaient pas de tuer leurs victimes. Lorsque celles-ci étaient humaines, ils leur faisaient boire leur propre sang et les sorciers étaient forcés de tuer ceux qui avaient la seconde précédente étaient de leur côté.

Dumbledore restait devant le château, en compagnie de quatre sylphes qui étaient visiblement chargés de transmettre les messages. Le puissant mage dirigeait ses troupes de manière experte.

Lorsque les géants qui avaient réussis à passer la première ligne furent arrivés à une centaine de mètres des autres sorciers, il fit signe de lâcher les dragons. Aussitôt, une quinzaine de dragons – parmi lesquels Harry reconnut cinq Magyar à pointe – décolèrent et fusèrent sur les colosses, chevauchés chacun par un sorcier. Ils fondaient sur les géants en crachant leurs flammes en plein dans leurs yeux afin de les aveugler et lorsque les géants cessèrent leur course pour s'occuper des dragons, Dumbledore envoya la troisième et avant dernière ligne de sorciers en compagnie des sylphes qui restaient.

Lodéria et une dizaine de ses sylphes étaient restés jusque là en vol stationnaire au-dessus du champs de bataille mais la situation était préoccupante pour les sorciers engagés contre les vampires et les Epouvantards. Ils commençaient à perdre du terrain malgré l'ardeur qu'ils mettaient dans leurs coups. La reine des sylphes poussa un cri strident et se lança dans la bataille avec ses dix gardes.

Harry voyait des sorciers tomber sous les coups des vampires, la tête brisée, d'autres devenir des ennemis et se retourner contre leurs anciens alliés, des dragons attrapés au vol par les géants et jeter au sol ou écrabouiller entre leurs mains avec le sorcier qui le montait. La terreur s'était emparée de l'esprit des jeunes gens devant les réalités du combat mais ils étaient là et ne fléchiraient pas. En jetant un coup d'œil aux autres, Harry le comprit et en fut fier, mais quelque chose l'inquiétait. Qu'attendait donc Voldemort pour lancer les détraqueurs sur le château ?

Visiblement, Dumbledore pensait la même chose, car il répugnait à envoyer les derniers sorciers qui restaient, mais vu la tournure de la bataille, il n'avait pas le choix. Ses nouveaux renforts seraient décisifs et retournerait la situation. Il lança donc la dernière ligne de défense à l'attaque mais une soixantaine de sylphes restaient toujours en retrait, en réserve pour les renforts que Voldemort ne tarderait pas à envoyer.

Les centaures entrèrent également dans le combat à ce moment, munies de leurs arcs. Leurs flèches étaient précises et ne manquaient jamais leur coup, ce qui constituait une excellente attaque, bien qu'ils ne soient qu'une trentaine.

Maintenant, Harry et les autres étaient seuls face à l'entrée, mais ils n'eurent pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à leur nouveau statut. Luclam descendit auprès d'eux en secouant la tête.

- J'ai cru qu'il ne les enverrait jamais, pesta-t-il.

Il posa sa main sur l'écran invisible qui protégeait la Grande Salle et une onde le parcourut. Il venait de le supprimer. Les professeurs se précipitèrent vers lui, effarés.

- Luclam ! s'écria le professeur Rogue. Qu'est-ce que...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, quatre sylphes venaient d'assommer chacun des professeurs sous le regard médusé des élèves. Un instant, Harry crut qu'ils les avaient trahi mais les paroles de Luclam le contredirent.

- Maintenant, enfants humains, le choix vous revient ! Ceux qui veulent aller combattre doivent sortir maintenant, je refermerai le bouclier derrière eux.

Déstabilisés, les élèves ne surent comment réagir et restèrent figés.

- Dépêchez-vous ! s'énerva Luclam. Je ne peux pas le laisser ouvert trop longtemps.

Alors, sous le regard hébété de Harry, plus de la moitié des élèves se précipitèrent au dehors. Le sylphe referma l'écran juste derrière eux puis les regarda.

- Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

- Luclam ! répliqua Hermione, effrayée. On ne peut pas laisser les premières et secondes...

- Les sylphes veilleront sur eux. Regardez le combat. Ils ont besoin d'eux et de vous. Allez-y sans crainte, nous protégerons ceux qui restent jusqu'à notre mort.

Harry regarda un instant Fabian Graster et certains de ses camarades et hocha la tête. On aurait dit que les autres attendaient son signal pour se ruer dehors, car dés qu'il eut fait ce geste, ils poussèrent un cri rugissant pour se donner du courage et dévalèrent les escaliers.

- Pour ne pas vous servir, Luclam ! lança-t-il au sylphe pour le remercier avant de sortir à son tour avec Ron et Hermione.

Arrivé dehors, il marqua cependant une pause et se tourna vers Dumbledore. Il avait levé sa baguette en voyant ses élèves sortirent en masse pour les arrêter mais Harry poussa un cri pour attirer son attention. Il désigna d'un geste rageur la scène de combat.

- Pas le choix ! rugit-il. Vous avez besoin d'eux !

Dumbledore plongea son regard dans le sien, regarda de nouveau les élèves qui se rapprochaient soit des géants, soit des vampires puis hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il leva la main pour que les derniers dragons soient envoyés et Harry se contenta de lui adresser un signe de tête avant de se lancer à son tour dans le combat.

Des corps de géants gisaient à terre, ainsi que des sylphes et des sorciers, reposant sur une couche de poussière, les vampires détruits. Sa baguette pointée devant lui, il se rua sur le premier vampire qu'il vit :

- _Lumos solaris !_ hurla-t-il.

Celui qu'il avait visé évita son rayon mais un autre derrière lui n'eut pas cette chance. Le survivant se rua immédiatement sur Harry, qui fonça instinctivement sur lui en se baissant pour le faire basculer. Il se jeta à terre au dernier moment en lançant son sortilège et une pluie de poussière tomba sur lui. Il avait atterri non loin d'un sylphe mort et eut le réflexe d'attraper le sabre auprès de lui. Bien lui en pris, car au moment où il se retournait, un autre vampire était en train de se baisser sur lui et il n'eut qu'à lever la lame pour le faire disparaître.

Il en venait de partout et les combattants n'avaient même pas le temps de réfléchir, ils devaient y aller à l'instinct. Au moment où Harry plantait sa lame dans le corps d'un autre vampire il vit le spectre de la mort se rapprocher dangereusement de Seamus. Celui-ci était occupé avec un vampire et lorsqu'il se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec sa pire peur, il resta pétrifié.

- _RIDDIKULUS !_ rugit Harry, faisant exploser l'Epouvantard.

- Merci Harry, dit Seamus, tremblant.

- De rien, répondit-il en agrippant son camarade par le col pour le faire se baisser et lui éviter un sort perdu.

Au fil du combat, Harry s'était déplacé sans le vouloir en direction des géants. Il ne prit pas garde à un moment et l'immense main de l'un d'entre eux jaillit sur lui, le propulsant plusieurs mètres plus loin. En percutant le sol, il sentit une vive douleur à sa cheville et comprit qu'il se l'était brisée. Il fit agir un sort pour calmer la douleur et regarda autour de lui.

Il aperçut Fabian et une quinzaine d'élèves de première et deuxième années entourant un géant. Ils levèrent en même temps leurs baguettes pour lancer le sortilège de lévitation et le géant fusa dans les airs. Même d'où il était, Harry voyait les traits crispés par l'effort et la concentration des enfants. Dans un effort qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible d'eux, il dirigèrent le géant jusqu'au lac et le firent tomber en plein milieu. Le géant – qui ne savait pas nager – coula comme une pierre dans le lac profond.

La plupart des élèves s'écroulèrent comme des masses suite à cet éclat, mais ils étaient vite récupérés par les sylphes qui les ramenaient au château. D'autres cependant – parmi lesquels Fabian – repartaient de plus belle à l'attaque.

Harry se leva difficilement et se mit une attelle. Sa liberté de mouvement avait beau être réduite, il pouvait encore combattre. Luclam avait raison, l'aide apportée par les élèves s'avérait décisive, les vampires commençaient à reculer et les géants étaient de moins en moins nombreux. Il vit Ron et Hermione, dos à dos, envoyer de la lumière solaire sur tous les vampires qu'ils voyaient ; Ginny qui détruisit deux Epouvantards d'un seul sort, et Neville, qui avait également ramassé un sabre et donnait des coups désordonnés autour de lui tout en lançant des sortilèges.

Le jeune homme ressentit brusquement un froid intense l'envahir. C'était venu si soudainement qu'il crut un instant qu'il s'agissait d'un véritable détraqueur et sentit ses pensées s'échapper de lui alors que des cris commençaient à retentir dans sa tête.

- _Riddikulus !_ Harry ! Sois sur tes gardes ! lui cria Lupin en se chargeant d'un autre Epouvantard.

- Ça va aller ! Merci !

Rassuré, Lupin repartit à l'attaque des vampires. Harry en aurait fait autant s'il n'avait soudain ressenti un violent choc à la poitrine qui le fit tomber à genou. Jamais Harry n'avait ressenti quelque chose de la sorte avec tant d'intensité : détresse, rage, tristesse, souffrance, une envie de hurler qu'il devait à tous prix réprimer et une vive douleur à son bras gauche.

Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ignorait même d'où lui venaient ses sentiments car ce n'était pas lui qui les ressentait. Il n'aurait su dire qui avait ainsi prit le pas sur ses sentiments, qui se trouvait aussi désemparé en ce moment, mais il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer sur rien. La bataille s'effaçait autour de lui, les sons devenaient diffus.

Le sifflement d'une lame qui fendait l'air à quelques centimètres de lui le ramena brusquement à la réalité alors que ces sentiments étranges s'estompaient. Il vit Libéselle lever une nouvelle fois son sabre et pourfendre un autre vampire qui s'apprêtait à lui briser la nuque.

- Il n'est pas temps de faiblir ! s'exclama la sylphide qui, comprit brusquement Harry, venait de lui sauver la vie. Ils arrivent !

Il n'eut pas besoin de lui demander de qui elle parlait car il avait senti leur présence dés qu'il était revenu à lui. Des détraqueurs – de véritables détraqueurs – s'avançaient vers eux. Harry vit plusieurs sorciers et élèves qui avaient fait preuve d'un courage exceptionnel lors du combat battre en retraite pour se rassembler devant les marches de Poudlard.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait leur en vouloir car ses pires craintes se confirmèrent lorsqu'il se redressa et regarda vers l'entrée du parc. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de détraqueurs de sa vie, ils devaient être un demi millier à glisser dans leur direction et l'air ambiant était devenu coupant comme un rasoir, un froid polaire s'était abattu sur le parc et certaines personnes s'écroulèrent au sol, évanouies, avant même leur arrivée.

Mais Harry se sentait encore assez conscient et il n'était pas le seul. Il vit les anciens membres de l'AD se regrouper et lever leurs baguettes en même temps que lui et une vingtaine de sorciers, dont Lupin, Sirius et Dumbledore.

- _Spero Patronum !_

Les patronus étaient si nombreux qu'ils se confondaient dans une lumière éblouissante, fondant sur les détraqueurs, mais ceux-ci étaient bien trop nombreux et la plupart de ceux qui avaient lancé le sortilège pas assez expérimentés. Le mur de lumière en fit fuir certains mais ne parvint qu'à en retenir la plupart. Les sylphes faisaient battre leurs ailes au-dessus des détraqueurs, faisant tomber la même fine poussière que sur leurs morts sur ces créatures immondes. Cela les tuait certainement car ils tombaient à terre sans se relever. Les sylphes étaient néanmoins également trop peu nombreux.

Des sorciers et des élèves tombèrent à genou, incapables de soutenir le vide que les détraqueurs apportaient. Harry se sentait également faiblir, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, déjà, le brouillard envahissait son esprit. Alors, contre toute attente, les centaures chargèrent sur les détraqueurs. Leur course avait beau ralentir à leur approche, ils faisaient preuve d'assez de forces pour maintenir leur rythme jusqu'au choc.

Les sylphes leur avaient fourni des épées et leurs coups précis anéantissaient certaines des créatures... avant qu'ils ne tombent, irrésistiblement emportés par les pouvoirs des détraqueurs. Leur courage – ou leur folie – donna la force à Harry pour lutter contre les cris qui recommençaient à embrumer ses idées. Il leva sa baguette mais quelqu'un le poussa violemment sur le côté et il la lâcha, roulant d'un côté alors qu'elle allait atterrir une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

C'était un vampire qui venait de le percuter, insensible aux détraqueurs, il s'approcha de lui et Harry n'avait plus la force de se lever. Une ombre noir surgit d'on ne sait où et se jeta sur le vampire en grognant, tourneboulant avec lui loin de là. Sirius avait dû reprendre sa forme animagus parce qu'il avait également perdu sa baguette mais aussi pour de protéger des détraqueurs autant que possible.

Mais cela était inutile. Ils étaient trop nombreux... Les yeux à demi fermés, entendant le souffle des créatures qui se rapprochaient, Harry vit un détraqueur attraper Ron, qui s'était évanoui, alors qu'une sorcière en laquelle Harry crut reconnaître Emmeline Vance avait déjà subi le baiser du détraqueur.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner son ami. Ron avait besoin de lui, mais sa baguette se trouvait trop loin pour qu'il l'attrape. Il ne réfléchit pas à ce qu'il faisait. Tant bien que mal, il se remit à genou – sentant derrière lui un détraqueur tout proche – et ferma les yeux. Il essaya de penser au bonheur, à Ron et Hermione, à Sirius, à ses parents, mais ses souvenirs lui glissaient entre les doigts, aussi insaisissables que de l'air.

Un détraqueur l'attrapa à son tour et le souvenir lui vint sans qu'il aille à sa recherche : une plaine, le soleil, Séléné... Le rêve dans lequel elle l'avait entraîné, le moment le plus proche où le bonheur s'était entièrement offert à lui. Il ne réfléchit pas à sa signification, ni à Séléné en elle-même, arrivant à se concentrer sur le seul souvenir heureux qu'il parvenait à saisir alors qu'un détraqueur s'apprêtait à utiliser son arme ultime, il ouvrit la bouche et tonna d'une voix claire :

- _SPERO PATRONUM !_

Une énergie phénoménale coula en lui en cascade et fut projetée avec violence hors de son corps, lui rendant l'esprit plus clair que jamais. Il vit une lumière si intense qu'on ne parvenait plus à distinguer la forme du patronus. Elle embrasa en un instant la totalité du parc de Poudlard dans un grondement de tonnerre. Sous son impact, loin de fuir, les détraqueurs semblèrent littéralement se liquéfier. Il s'agissait d'un spectacle horrible mais dont Harry ne pouvait détacher le regard. La lumière se résorba enfin, il ne restait plus un seul détraqueur, tout ce qu'il subsistait d'eux était une espèce de glue noire violette qui tapissait maintenant l'herbe.

Harry tourna brusquement le regard vers Ron et se précipita vers lui en clopinant à cause de sa cheville. Il était immobile, au sol, et Harry craignait... Mais au moment où il se laissait tomber à côté de son ami, Ron gémit et se frotta la nuque.

- Wahow ! C'était moins une... Mais, Harry...

Il regarda autour de lui puis fixa son ami avec de grands yeux.

- C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

- Aouch ! Ça va vous deux ? grogna la voix de Sirius.

Sa manche droite était déchirée et il saignait de l'épaule, diverses plaies marquaient également son visage.

- Tu vas bien Sirius ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Ouais, juste cette saleté de vampire qui a failli m'avoir lorsque je me suis retransformé en humain. Nom d'un hippogriffe ! J'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Ainsi, Sirius n'avait pas vu Harry lancer le sortilège. Bien qu'il ne soit pas certain de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui expliquer mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- C'est pas vrai ! Emmeline !

Il se pencha vers la sorcière inanimée et la secoua. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux mais ils étaient devenus blancs et elle restait immobile.

- Ils l'ont eue, soupira Sirius en serrant les dents.

Il resta un instant à la regarder, l'air consterné, puis fronça soudain les sourcils et lança de vifs coups d'œil autour de lui. A ce moment, le professeur Dumbledore arriva auprès d'eux.

- Les autres s'occupent des derniers vampires et géants qui n'ont pas fui, dit Dumbledore en fixant Harry d'un regard indéfinissable. Nous devrions rentrer.

- Où est Hermione ? demanda brusquement Ron.

- Elle a reçu un coup d'un géant alors qu'elle était sonnée par le pouvoir des détraqueurs. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, dit rapidement Dumbledore. Elle n'a rien que Mme Pomfresh ne puisse soigner. D'ailleurs, vous allez aussi devoir aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie. Harry, je veux que tu ailles dans mon bureau après, il faut que je me charge d'autres choses pour le moment. M Weasley, je voudrais que vous veniez aussi avec Miss Granger si elle est en état. Le mot de passe est Chocogrenouille.

Il les accompagna jusque dans le hall. Entre temps, Sirius était parti et Harry le vit interpeller plusieurs personnes pour leur demander quelque chose, mais il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Alors qu'ils attendaient que Mme Pomfresh et des infirmières venues en renfort s'occupent d'eux, Harry ressentit une vive brûlure à sa cicatrice. Il pressa sa main contre elle avec force en grimaçant.

- Il est furieux, dit-il à Ron d'un ton aigre. Au moins, on sait qu'il tient ce combat pour un échec définitif.

Harry fit tout son possible pour ne pas regarder de près les patients qui s'entassaient dans l'infirmerie mais aussi dans le hall maintenant que la menace était passée. Les premiers rayons de soleil avaient depuis longtemps pointés dans le ciel lorsque Harry sortit de l'infirmerie, un peu revigoré par le chocolat qu'on lui avait donné.

Les infirmières étaient en train de s'occuper de Ron mais il ne l'attendit pas, car il vit soudain Séléné passer dans le hall et monter les escaliers. Il courut derrière elle et la rattrapa au milieu de l'escalier, lui agrippant le bras gauche avec violence.

- Tu as vu ce massacre ? s'écria-t-il. Où étais-tu ? Tu les as aidé.

Mais Séléné se dégagea de son étreinte.

- Je suis fatiguée, Harry.

Et ça devait être vrai vu les immenses cernes qui dessinaient ses yeux.

- Fatiguée par l'utilisation de tes pouvoirs ? rugit Harry.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et continua à grimper les escaliers. Harry ne la retint pas, il redescendit dans le hall, furieux, au moment où Ron et Hermione sortaient à leur tour. Hermione boitait encore légèrement et ses vêtements étaient déchirés – comme pour pratiquement tout le monde, d'ailleurs – et Ron l'aidait à marcher.

Avant de se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ils allèrent s'assurer que leurs camarades allaient bien. Tous avaient subi des blessures plus ou moins graves mais, fort heureusement, aucun n'y était resté. Ginny aurait besoin d'un long séjour à l'infirmerie, comme tant d'autres, et ils trouvèrent Bill et Charlie à son chevet.

Charlie faisait son possible pour rassurer sa sœur et la réconforter mais lui-même avait perdu plusieurs de ses amis dresseurs et sa peine se ressentait. En fait, c'était plutôt Ginny qui s'occupait de son grand frère, même si elle était bloquée dans un lit.

Rassurés sur leurs sorts, ils montèrent sans parler les escaliers qui menaient au bureau de Dumbledore et se laissèrent tomber sur les fauteuils qui s'y trouvaient. Ici, tout était calme, on n'entendait pas ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Fumseck était installé sur son perchoir mais vu son état, Harry songea qu'il ne devait pas être loin du jour de sa crémation.

Dans les tableaux, les professeurs les observaient avec compassion ou inquiétude mais s'abstenaient de leur adresser la parole, ce dont les trois Gryffondor leur en étaient reconnaissants.

- Au final, Poudlard a gagné, remarqua Ron au bout d'un moment pour briser le silence.

- Oui, murmura Hermione, mais à quel prix ? Combien...

Elle baissa la tête sans achever sa phrase, les lèvres tremblantes, mais sans pleurer.

- Ron a raison, dit Harry, l'essentiel, c'est que Poudlard soit intact et que les autres élèves soient en sécurité.

Il poussa un soupir et passa sa main sur son front.

- Dumbledore saura sûrement nous dire...

- Tu es encore blessé, Harry ? dit soudain Ron, inquiet.

Harry le regarda sans comprendre, il se leva et passa un doigt sur le front de son ami, il était couvert de sang.

- C'est ta main, dit Hermione, soucieuse. Tu as du sang dessus.

Le jeune homme vit que, en effet, la paume de sa main droite était enduite de sang quasiment séché. Il fonça les sourcils.

- Non, je ne suis pas blessé... Je ne sais pas d'où...

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à cet instant sur Dumbledore. Il marqua un arrêt durant lequel il regarda les jeunes gens puis alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

- Dans ce combat, nous avons perdu vingt et un sorciers et sorcières, quarante trois sylphes, quatre géants et quinze centaures... Aucun élève n'a, fort heureusement, perdu la vie dans cet engagement.

- Hagrid... commença Harry.

- Pour le moment, il ne s'agit que d'un bilan provisoire, mais, à cette heure, aucune personne que vous connaissiez n'a eu à subir gravement les impacts de ce combat, à part Emmeline Vance.

- Emmeline Vance ? répéta Hermione d'une voix blanche.

- Un détraqueur lui a donné un baiser, souffla Harry.

- Oui, comme à trois autres victimes humaines et cinq centaures, dit Dumbledore. Et si vous n'aviez pas été là, avec les autres élèves, c'aurait été bien pire. Je suis reconnaissant aux sylphes de vous avoir permis de combattre, même s'il s'agit là d'un acte que je n'autoriserais jamais plus.

- Oui, ils se sont bien battus mais on a eu peur pour eux, comprit Harry.

Dumbledore l'observa un instant.

- Tu es assez grand pour qu'on n'aborde pas directement un sujet, alors je voudrais simplement que tu me racontes.

Harry lança un regard à Ron et Hermione. Son ami haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

- Depuis quelques temps, se décida-t-il enfin, je m'exerce à pratiquer la magie sans baguette. Je suis parvenu à maîtriser l'Expelliarmus il y a peu et je ne pensais pas être capable d'en faire plus mais lorsque les détraqueurs sont arrivés sur Ron... J'ai su que je pouvais y arriver, que j'en avais les capacités, alors je me suis concentré et... ça a marché, conclut-il.

- Mieux que marché, remarqua Dumbledore, en changeant la technique d'utilisation, tu as modifié la nature même du sort. Tes pouvoirs ont grandement évolué, Harry, et cela me rassure autant que ça m'inquiète.

- Pourquoi cela vous inquiète-t-il ? s'étonna Ron. C'est une bonne chose que Harry soit si puissant.

- En soi, oui, M. Weasley, mais je crains que Voldemort ne devienne plus virulent après cette défaite.

- Mais justement ! s'exclama Ron, incrédule.

- Non, pas justement, répondit Hermione, les traits tirés. Si Voldemort apprend que Harry est plus puissant – et il est sûrement déjà au courant – il voudra au plus tôt mettre la main sur lui.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- En effet, miss Granger, vous...

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, laissant entrer Sirius, suivi du professeur McGonagall, qui tentait visiblement de le calmer sans parvenir à cacher sa propre inquiétude. Harry n'aurait su dire si son parrain était furieux, anxieux ou même paniqué, car les trois sentiments se lisaient sur son visage. Il se dirigea directement vers Dumbledore et claqua ses mains sur son bureau.

- Remus a disparu ! rugit-il. Il faut envoyer une équipe de recherche !

(à suivre...)

Il est vivement rappelé que tuer l'auteur ne fera qu'arrêter cette fic sans jamais connaître la suite :-D

Chapitre 17: Une disparition obscure


	36. II Une disparition obscure

Décidément ! Ca va devenir une habitude d'envoyer les chapitres vers minuit (quoi que là, il est 1h03... Grrr ! Je déteste les clients de dernière minute !! lol)

**Milady 2 **: Salut ma première revieweuse ! Tjs bon pied, bon œil, tu veux pas te faire détrôner de ta place de prem's ;-) Bon, déjà, ça me touche que tu me dises que le passage avec le chant des sylphes t'as attristé, au moins, je me dis que j'ai réussis à faire passer des sentiments au travers des mots et ça, c'est l'une des choses primordiales en écriture ! (pour moi en tous cas) ; ensuite... Gniark gniark... Mumus a décidé de prendre des vacances aux Caraïbes alors il est parti avant qu'on puisse le retenir (il aurait fallu qu'il emmène Sirius ; c'est que ça coûte de nourrir un clebs ! :-D) Quoi ? tu me crois pas ? Pff ! C sympa d'avoir suivi mon conseil de pas me tuer, ça m'aide lol. Enchantée que les chapitres t'aient plu à ce point ! Et, que tu saches, il y aura un second rêve dans... longtemps lol. Euh... avant qu'on t'amène à l'asile en état de pelote de nerf, je mets la suite ;-P

**Tiju **: (réponse à la review du chapitre 19) En espérant que tu sois encore là, je te remercie pour ta review, et j'espère aussi que la septième année te plait tout autant que la sixième.

**Benichoukos **: je te pardonne... quoi que... lol ! mais non, c pas grave ! Mmmh ! T'es pas loin pour la douleur au poignée de Harry, mais en fait, j'explique pas, par la suite, de quoi il retourne. Garde le fait sous la main jusqu'à la fin pour que je t'explique ;-) Pour Remus... Va savoir ! Ben suffit de lire la suite, évidemment !

**Popov **: Pour le sang, réponse de suite, mais je te dis bravo illico par rapport à la première suggestion ;-) Le combat t'a plu ? tu m'en vois ravie ! :-)

**Super **: lol, oui, Harry s'est déchaîné pour le coup et il n'est pas le seul !

**Kwaaak** : SALUUUUUUUUT ! ça me fait rire à chaque fois que je vois une de tes reviews et tout le monde sait que le rire, y'a rien de mieux ! Alors hésite pas à reviewer un max, rien que pour me maintenir en super forme ;-)

**David **: Wha ! Avec cette longueur t'es tout pardonné ! mais la réponse sera : « motus et bouche cousue » ;-) Séléné aurait aidé Harry ? Pk pas, c une possibilité... Ah oui, c vrai que c moi qui sait lol. Bon, ben je te dis comme à Beni : Va savoir ! lol Ca me rassure vraiment ! En fin de compte, tout le monde aime bien la scène du combat alors ça me redonne confiance en moi MERCI ! Comment retrouveront-ils Remus ? Le retrouveront-ils d'abord ? ( T du genre à voir le verre à moitié vide, toi, non ? ;-) lol )

**Tibooh **: Quel enthousiasme !!! Surtout que ça peut prêter à confusion... :-S MDR ! Je n'arrête pas puisque tu semble aimer ça.

Ouf ! valà ! l'est 1h23, je vais pouvoir l'envoyer lol.

**Chapitre 17 : Une disparition obscure** (Bon, ce chapitre est pas terrible mais il faut bien des transitions, lol. Une nouvelle énigme se rajoute au reste, tjs plus compliqué ! lol)

Dumbledore se leva immédiatement et s'adressa au professeur McGonagall.

- Minerva, trouvez Severus et dîtes lui de se renseigner au plus vite. Envoyez Kingsley ici dés que vous le verrez.

Le professeur sortit aussitôt et Dumbledore se tourna vers Sirius.

- Vous êtes certain de ce que vous avancez, Sirius ?

- Vous croyez peut-être que j'ai envie de blaguer avec ça ? s'exclama Sirius. Je n'ai pas arrêté de le chercher depuis que les détraqueurs ont été détruits. J'ai demandé aux sylphes, aux centaures, et même aux géants avec l'aide d'Hagrid. Personne ne l'a vu depuis les détraqueurs !

- Mais il leur faisait face, remarqua Harry, inquiet. Il était avec nous lorsque les détraqueurs sont arrivés.

- Bien sûr qu'il était là, à côté de moi, mais il a disparu après que je me sois attaqué à ce satané vampire !

- Sirius, calmez-vous, lui demanda Dumbledore. Etes-vous la dernière personne à l'avoir vu ?

- Non, un sylphe l'a vu partir au secours d'un élève qui était assailli par un détraqueur avant qu'ils ne soient stoppés, près de la forêt Interdite, et c'est la dernière fois où quelqu'un l'a vu.

Il donna un coup de poing furieux contre le mur du bureau.

- Idiot que je suis, j'aurai dû le forcer à rester au Square Grimmaurd. Il était encore fatigué de la pleine lune, il ne pouvait pas faire face à un combat de cette envergure.

- Remus est maître de ses choix, Sirius, lui rappela Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils. Il savait à quoi il s'exposait, et tant que nous n'en saurons pas plus, il est inutile de faire des suppositions trop hâtives.

- Alors arrêtons de faire des suppositions et trouvons ! rugit Sirius, hors de lui. Où est-elle, hein ? Séléné sait forcément ce qui lui est arrivé ! Il suffit que nous l'interrogions !

- Pour le moment, nous allons attendre que Severus nous dise ce qu'il en est, ensuite nous aviserons. Je comprends que vous soyez en colère mais en nous précipitant, nous risquons justement de mettre la vie de Remus en danger et vous le savez très bien.

Sirius lui lança un regard noir et se mit à marcher d'un pas furieux de long en large dans le bureau comme un lion en cage. Harry avait froncé les sourcils et regardait sa main ensanglantée comme s'il y trouvait un intérêt fascinant.

Kingsley entra dans le bureau avec McGonagall d'un pas vif et lança à Sirius un regard soucieux.

- Minerva m'a dit que Remus avait disparu, dit-il rapidement, comme s'il attendait confirmation pour y croire.

- En effet Shacklebolt, dit Dumbledore, mais il faut d'abord que nous nous en assurions. Vous et Sirius allez organiser une battue, les sylphes nous aiderons sans aucun doute. Je dois absolument me rendre au ministère pour voir Cornelius. Minerva, je vous charge de gérer l'école en mon absence. J'ai déjà donné des instructions à Mme Pomfresh pour les transferts à Ste Mangouste, vous n'aurez pas à vous en occuper.

- Nous pouvons vous aider pour la battue ? demanda Hermione.

- Non, la nuit a été longue, vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Vous serez tenus au courant des résultats des recherches. Minerva ?

- Il est parti dés qu'il a su et devrait être de retour avant ce soir, professeur Dumbledore.

- Parfait. Ne perdons pas de temps.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor – vide car tous les élèves se trouvaient encore en bas –, Hermione eut le réflexe d'aller voir par la fenêtre. Une trentaine de sorciers et quelques quarante sylphes étaient rassemblés devant la forêt. Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis se séparèrent en plusieurs groupes pour pénétrer dans la forêt.

- Ils vont le retrouver, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle avec inquiétude.

- J'espère... Il doit être quelque part dans la forêt. Assommé et donc incapable d'appeler de l'aide, supposa Ron. Ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir avec lui.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, répliqua Harry. Ce sang que j'ai sur la main, je suis certain qu'il vient du bras de Séléné.

- Comment ça ?

Harry leur raconta leur bref échange dans l'escalier.

- Je l'ai attrapée par le bras gauche et il devait être en sang.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent puis celle-ci se leva du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise.

- Attendez une seconde, je reviens.

Elle disparut dans l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles et Ron fronça les sourcils.

- Elle ne compte quand même pas poser la question directement à Séléné ?

Hermione revint en moins d'une minute, l'air soucieux et fâché.

- Tu as raison Harry, elle porte des marques de griffures aux bras. Comme si quelqu'un lui avait planté ses ongles dans sa chair, et profondément, je peux te le dire.

- Comment sais-tu ça ? s'étonna Harry.

- Elle était profondément endormie, j'ai juste eu à soulever la manche de sa robe pour voir.

- Tu es folle ! s'étouffa Ron.

- Puisque je te dis qu'elle dormait ! Et puis on sort d'un combat, alors franchement, Séléné ou les vampires... Elle a des croûtes à moitié arrachées sur sa peau, comme si elle s'était éraflée contre quelque chose. Normal, il s'est passé un certain temps entre la disparition de Lupin et le moment où tu l'as revu, le sang a eu le temps de sécher, mais... Tout de même, il s'agit de son père ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle l'ait livré à Voldemort.

- Moi, je n'y crois pas, j'en suis persuadé, répliqua Harry avec rage. Ça ne t'a pas suffi tout ce que tu as vu et entendu ?

- Si, mais... Enfin, nous savons à quoi nous en tenir avec elle, mais je ne la vois pas faire du mal directement à l'un d'entre nous, et à plus forte raison son père !

Le passage de la tour se dégagea pour laisser passer Dean et Seamus. En le voyant, Seamus s'avança vers Harry et lui attrapa la main, tremblant.

- Je ne te dirai jamais assez merci, mon vieux, déclara-t-il. Cette saleté d'Epouvantard a bien failli m'avoir. Tu m'as sauvé la vie Harry !

- Oui, bon, ce n'était pas grand-chose, répondit Harry, agacé. Et puis on a tous combattu pour sauver les autres.

- Un truc qu'on n'oubliera jamais, remarqua Dean.

La partie droite de sa robe avait été coupée par une infirmière pour étaler de la pâte contre les brûlures sur son épaule. Un dragon mal contrôlé sans doute.

- C'est incroyable. Je pensais pas être capable de... Ou même qu'on le soit tous, et pourtant on s'en est tous tiré... Parmi les élèves du moins, grimaça-t-il.

- Ça va faire bizarre de reprendre les cours, après-demain, dit Seamus. J'ai entendu des profs en parler. Ils nous laissent demain tranquilles puis notre scolarité suit son cours... Je crois que je vais envoyer une lettre à ma mère, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle apprenne ce qui s'est passé par la Gazette.

Peu à peu, les élèves de Gryffondor rentrèrent dans leur salle commune. Tous étaient fatigués et encore hébétés de ce qui s'était passé, même ceux qui n'avaient pas participé au combat et ils n'avaient plus qu'une envie : aller dormir.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient aussi éreintés – si ce n'est plus – que leurs camarades, mais ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à aller se coucher tant qu'ils n'auraient pas eu des nouvelles de Lupin. Comme le silence de la salle commune et l'inactivité les énervaient plus qu'autre chose, ils redescendirent proposer leur aide à l'infirmerie.

Il ne restait plus que les élèves de Poudlard maintenant, les autres sorciers ayant tous été emmenés à Ste Mangouste, et Mme Pomfresh accepta leur aide avec joie pour veiller à ce que leurs camarades prennent leurs potions, soient convenablement installés ou tout simplement s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien.

Le soleil se couchait lorsque les équipes de recherche revinrent au château, et vu leurs mines dépitées, la battue n'avait rien donné.

- On est au moins sûrs qu'il ne se trouve pas dans la forêt, remarqua Sirius d'une voix tendues lorsque les trois jeunes gens lui demandèrent des nouvelles. Venez, Severus a déjà dû revenir de sa mission... Je l'espère pour lui.

En effet, Rogue avait déjà fait son rapport à Dumbledore depuis une heure lorsqu'ils allèrent le trouver dans son bureau, mais celui-ci avait de quoi les laisser perplexes.

- Voldemort n'a capturé personne, leur annonça Dumbledore. Remus n'est pas son prisonnier.

- Mais alors où est-il ? s'exclama Sirius. Il n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça, quelqu'un l'a forcément enlevé !

- Nous allons tout mettre en œuvre pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé, Sirius. Pour le moment, je suis aussi étonné que vous, je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu se passer.

- On... on va le retrouver, dit Sirius en hochant la tête pour s'en persuader.

Il passa ses mains sur son visage.

- Comment vais-je annoncer ça à Tara ? dit-il à voix haute.

- Voulez-vous que je m'en charge ? se proposa Dumbledore.

- Non, je préfère le faire moi-même...

Avant de partir, Sirius entraîna Harry à l'écart et le regarda avec gravité.

- Je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Prends y toi comme tu le veux mais essaie de soutirer quelque chose de Séléné, je suis certain qu'elle sait où est Remus.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, avec Hermione et Ron, on a déjà prévu quelque chose en ce sens.

Sirius hocha la tête pour le remercier et, voyant à quel point il semblait affligé, Harry se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

- Tu as raison, on le retrouvera forcément, mais n'oublie pas ce que tu m'as dit l'été de mes quinze ans. N'agit pas inconsidérément, il ne faudrait pas que tu disparaisses toi aussi.

Son parrain eut un demi sourire.

- Te fais pas de bile, va. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

Cette réponse ne rassura absolument pas Harry mais Sirius devait partir et ils se dirent au revoir.

Cette victoire avait un arrière goût plutôt aigre. Les morts, Lupin disparu, Séléné qui y était sans doute impliquée, ils avaient du mal à savourer la défaite du mage noir et Harry préféra aller se coucher pour ne penser à rien. Les choses se compliquaient beaucoup trop à son goût.

La reprise des cours se fit plus facilement que ne l'aurait cru Harry. La veille, la Gazette avait consacré tout un numéro spécial à l'attaque du château. Des pages entières avaient été consacrées au combat – mais on ne parlait fort heureusement pas de ce que Harry avait accompli – et le reste du journal consistait en une suite de remise en question de Dumbledore, Fudge et certains autres quant à l'implication des élèves.

Très certainement, le bureau de Dumbledore avait été assailli par les hiboux des parents d'élèves furieux d'apprendre le risque qu'avaient couru leurs enfants. D'autres élèves avaient ainsi été retirés de l'école, mais en si petit nombre que Harry et les autres mirent du temps à l'apprendre.

Pour les autres, ils se remettaient de manière stupéfiante de la bataille. Une fois les chocs de l'affrontement et de la peur passés, ils discutaient allégrement du courage dont ils avaient fait preuve, se vantant auprès de ceux qui étaient restés dans la Grande Salle, pour lesquels ils faisaient figure de héros.

Une chose, néanmoins, avait considérablement modifié la vie au château et devrait un jour lointain changer de manière spectaculaire les traditions de Poudlard. D'avoir combattu côté à côte avait rapproché les maisons plus que jamais auparavant. Les tensions minimes qui avaient pu exister entre Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle avaient totalement disparu et même les relations avec les Serpentard s'étaient améliorées. Certainement pas en ce qui concernaient les plus anciens élèves, mais les première et seconde années, ainsi que certains troisième se montraient nettement moins agressifs et associables, de sorte qu'on voyait de plus en plus souvent la scène insolite d'un jeune Serpentard discutant avec un Gryffondor sans marque apparente d'hostilité.

Le collège avait repris ses droits et les guerriers d'hier étaient redevenus des élèves soucieux de leurs examens avec un petit quelque chose en plus. Harry aurait aimé retrouver cette insouciance, de même que Ron, Hermione, Neville et Ginny, mais tous cinq en savaient beaucoup trop sur les coulisses de cette guerre pour participer pleinement à la désinvolture de leurs camarades.

Harry passa voir Ginny à l'infirmerie ce jour-là. Il se sentait un peu coupable de l'état de tous ceux qui avaient été blessés dans la mesure où c'était lui qui avait insisté auprès de Dumbledore pour que certains élèves puissent prendre part à l'affrontement.

- La poisse ! s'énerva Ginny. J'ai assuré à Mme Pomfresh que je me sentais d'attaque mais elle refuse catégoriquement que je participe au match d'après-demain. Je suis désolée Harry.

- Il faut que tu récupères, sourit Harry, amusé par la fougue de la jeune fille.

- Tu vas me trouver un remplaçant pour le match ? demanda Ginny, qui semblait toujours aussi furieuse contre l'infirmière.

- C'est certain que ça créera un déséquilibre si nous ne sommes que six contre les Serdaigle, mais il est trop tard pour trouver un nouveau poursuiveur. Il risquerait d'être un poids pour l'équipe vu que nous avons déjà mis au point les stratégies. Non, je fais confiance à Dean et Fabian. Nous allons nous entraîner ce soir et demain pour qu'ils trouvent leurs marques.

- Avec toi comme capitaine, vous gagnerez même si vous ne jouez qu'à quatre ! s'exclama Ginny en souriant.

Elle grimaça.

- Mais quand même... Pustule de troll et fiente de hibou ! J'aurai bien participé match !

Le sourire de Harry se figea alors qu'il lançait un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Séléné revenait de la forêt Interdite une fois de plus. Ginny suivit son regard et observa un instant Harry en silence. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il fronça les sourcils, sur ses gardes.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis certaine que Ron et Hermione n'ont pas osé te le faire remarquer, dit-elle, mais compte pas sur moi pour compatir. Ça, pour haïr Séléné, tu la hais, et même trop à mon avis.

- Tu veux dire quoi ? demanda Harry, méfiant.

- Qu'une partie de toi voudrait bien croire ce que prétend Tara, répondit sèchement Ginny. Que tu la haïsses autant, et toutes les fois où tu n'arrêtes pas de l'aborder pour lui dire ce que tu penses, sont bien la preuve que ce n'est pas seulement à elle que tu en veux mais à toi aussi, parce que... tu l'aimes toujours.

- Je n'aime pas Séléné, répliqua Harry.

Mais ses mots manquaient de conviction. Ginny avait une façon d'aborder le sujet à vif qui le faisait douter. Il savait qu'il n'aimait plus Séléné, mais de là à dire qu'il voulait qu'elle disparaisse de sa vie...

- Bon, disons que tu tiens à elle, alors, se corrigea Ginny.

Elle marqua une pause durant laquelle Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Il se décidait à laisser Ginny tranquille lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

- Tu ne dois pas oublier qui elle est, ni ce qu'elle a fait. Nous savons tous très bien qu'elle est impliquée dans la disparition de Lupin.

Harry soupira et se frotta le visage avec vigueur.

- C'est évident... Tu as sans doute raison, Ginny, reconnut difficilement Harry. Mais c'est pour ça que je me force à lui montrer à quel point je lui en veux. Parce qu'à chaque fois que je le fais, sa réponse détruit le peu qu'il reste de mes sentiments envers elle.

Ginny hocha la tête et attrapa la main de Harry.

- Elle ne vaut pas la peine que tu te mettes dans ces états. Tu as besoin de souffler, Harry.

Il lui adressa un sourire et serra la main de Ginny.

- Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, je ne suis pas sûr de le mériter.

- Si Harry, crois-moi, tu le mérites, lui assura Ginny avec un grand sérieux.

En sortant de l'infirmerie, Harry se sentait un peu mieux qu'avant. Il était reconnaissant à Ginny de lui avoir fait dire ce dont il n'aurait jamais parlé avec Ron ou Hermione. Quelques minutes auparavant, il avait songé aborder de nouveau Séléné pour lui faire cracher le morceau au sujet de Lupin, mais il avait abandonné son projet. D'une certaine manière, il avait promis à Ginny de ne pas recommencer et, de toutes façons, lorsqu'Hermione saurait lancer le Legilimens, ils sauraient tout...

Il fronça les sourcils. Il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent car il doutait que Lupin ait tout son temps, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard... Harry chassa cette sombre pensée. Lupin ne pouvait pas mourir, il ne le devait pas, trop de gens avaient besoin de lui.

Le jour du match, les Gryffondor se retrouvèrent donc à six contre sept pour la première de leur capitaine. Les règles du jeu n'empêchaient pas ce genre de jeu tant que les deux équipes étaient d'accord, ce qui était le cas.

- Cette coupe de Quidditch se sera fait attendre, mais nous voilà enfin à la rencontre entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle ! s'exclama July Marden.

- Rappelons que l'équipe de Gryffondor part avec un handicap puisque Ginny Weasley, qui joue en temps normal au poste de poursuiveur, est dans l'incapacité de participer à ce match. Harry Potter, nouveau capitaine de Gryffondor a préféré jouer sur l'expérience de ses joueurs au lieu de la remplacer. La suite des évènements va nous dire si cette solution était la meilleure ou non.

Mme Bibine se trouvait au centre du terrain et fit signe aux deux capitaines de se serrer la main. Harry serra celle du capitaine des Serdaigle sans parvenir à sourire. Comme venait de le dire Stephen Gatry, on allait le juger par rapport à ce premier grand choix en tant que capitaine et il espérait de tout cœur ne pas s'être trompé.

Le professeur Bibine siffla pour que les joueurs décollent et les préoccupations de Harry s'envolèrent en même temps que lui. Il savait que Dean et Fabian pouvaient s'en sortir sans Ginny. Ils auraient sans aucun doute beaucoup de mal mais il faisait confiance à Ron pour que l'écart de but ne soit pas trop important et aux batteurs pour gêner leurs adversaires.

Harry lança un coup d'œil à Séléné et leurs regards se croisèrent. Etrangement, Harry savait qu'il existait entre eux un accord tacite, jamais prononcé, qui faisait que le terrain de Quidditch devenait territoire neutre le temps des matchs. Séléné occuperait sa place de batteur comme le faisait Sarah, sans chercher à défavoriser Gryffondor. De plus, elle n'y avait même pas intérêt si elle souhaitait conserver les bonnes grâces des autres élèves.

- Fabian Graster récupère le souafle ! C'est parti ! s'écrièrent July et Stephen d'une même voix.

Très vite, les deux poursuiveurs firent montre d'une grande habileté à exécuter les techniques de feintes inventées par Harry. Il ne leur fallut pas plus de dix secondes pour passer les Serdaigle et marquer le premier but de la rencontre.

- Ça c'est du jeu ! s'enthousiasma July. Une percée impressionnante dans la défense de Serdaigle qui permet à Gryffondor d'ouvrir la marque !

- Mais attention, Serdaigle est reparti vers les buts... Ils...

- N'ont aucune chance! rugit July, au comble de la joie. Séléné Hilton vient de renvoyer un cognard bien placé et Gryffondor repart à l'attaque. Fabian Graster est animé d'une rage extraordinaire. Personne ne peut l'arrêter. Regardez moi ç...

- Bravo à Sarah Allstar pour avoir percuté le cognard renvoyé par Jirsen, le batteur de Serdaigle ! Graster a le champ libre et VINGT POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR !

Le début de match avait été rapide mais Fabian et Dean s'essoufflaient au fil du match, ne pouvant attaquer qu'à deux. L'équipe de Serdaigle parvint à marquer plusieurs buts et Gryffondor menait de cent cinquante points lorsque Harry repéra le Vif d'Or. L'attrapeur adverse – un garçon qui remplaçait Cho Chang puisque celle-ci avait fini ses études à Poudlard – l'avait également aperçu et fonça en même temps que Harry. Celui-ci ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il n'avait aucune chance, sur son comète 204 contre...

Harry n'aurait jamais su dire ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir. D'un seul coup, il devint aveugle et glissa de son balai, inconscient. Il venait de s'évanouir.

Il tombait dans un puit sans fin mais il n'était pas seul. Il sentait plus qu'il ne voyait Séléné à ses côtés et était certain qu'elle était la cause de ce qui lui arrivait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? hurla-t-il dans le vide.

- Espèce d'idiot ! s'exclama la voix paniquée de Séléné. Je n'y suis pour rien !

Harry aurait eu du mal à la traiter de menteuse en entendant le ton terrifié de sa voix. Lui-même n'était pas rassuré. Où allait les mener leur chute ? Autre rêve ou réalité ? Un piège de Séléné ?

Il se sentit brusquement ralentir alors que les ténèbres s'éclaircissaient. Ils se retrouvèrent plusieurs mètres au-dessus de la plaine de leur rêve, sauf qu'elle était différente. La forêt était beaucoup moins avancé et une quinzaine de personnes habillées de robes blanches, beiges ou grises étaient disposées en cercle en son centre. Tout autour d'eux – là où auraient dû se trouver les premiers arbres – de nombreuses stèles de pierre remplies d'inscriptions se dressaient vers le ciel.

Les gens réunis avaient tendu leurs baguettes vers le point central de leur cercle en prononçant des incantations dans une langue que ni Harry ni Séléné ne pouvaient comprendre. Les rayons qui jaillirent se réunirent au centre pour former une boule de lumière. Celle-ci s'éleva de quelques mètres puis sembla se décharger dans les pierres plates.

Une fois que la totalité de l'énergie ait été distribuée, les sorciers se retournèrent vers les stèles, leurs baguettes toujours levées, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en faire plus. Des sylphes surgirent de la forêt et leur fit lâcher leurs baguettes à l'aide de leur magie.

Un échange véhément de paroles eut lieu entre un des sylphes et le seul sorcier à posséder une robe totalement blanche. La dispute devint si violente que le sylphe envoya une boule d'énergie sur le sorcier, qui fut éjecté plusieurs mètres plus loin. En quelques secondes, les sylphes eurent rassemblés la totalité des sorciers et firent tomber sur eux la poussière fine qui surgissait de leurs ailes. Ils disparurent et le sylphe tourna le regard vers Harry et Séléné.

Harry ne savait trop s'il regardait simplement le ciel ou les voyait et il ne le sut jamais. Lui et Séléné se remirent tout à coup à tomber dans un tourbillon de couleurs et de sons jusqu'à ce qu'il distingue la voix de Ron.

- ...coute moi ! Harry ! Harry ! Réveille toi !

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, le souffle court et regarda autour de lui. Il avait extrêmement mal à la tête et mit du temps à comprendre qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie.

- Qu... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il en ayant du mal à trouver ses mots.

- On n'en sait rien, murmura Hermione, tremblante.

- Tu te sens bien, Harry ?

Il se rendit seulement compte que Dumbledore se trouvait avec eux.

- Oui, je crois, dit-il en se redressant.

- Séléné ?

Dans le lit d'à côté, Séléné était déjà assise sur son lit. La respiration difficile, un étrange rictus sur le visage, elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

- C'est incroyable ce truc ! s'exclama Dean. Comment ça se fait que vous vous soyez évanouis en même temps ? Que vous est-il arrivé ?

- La fatigue, je suppose, répondit Séléné avant que qui que ce soit ne parle.

Elle sortit de son lit mais Mme Pomfresh s'interposa.

- Où croyez-vous aller jeune fille ? Il est hors de question...

- Laissez Pom Pom intervint Dumbledore. Je crois bien que miss Hilton a besoin d'air.

Il regarda Séléné par-dessus ses lunettes demi lune et la jeune fille lui adressa un sourire de remerciement très convaincant.

- Oui, professeur. J'ai juste besoin d'air.

Elle sortit, suivie de Dean et Sarah, et Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry.

- Te souviens-tu de quelque chose ?

Un instant, Harry songea lui raconter ce qu'il venait de voir mais il se souvint le tabou. Il ne devait pas parler de la plaine aux autres. Même avec Séléné du côté de Voldemort, cette règle ne pouvait pas changer. Or, Dumbledore voudrait sûrement plus de précisions que ses amis.

- Rien, professeur. Je me souviens du match, et puis l'infirmerie.

- Bien, dans ce cas je vais vous laisser... Et n'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu veux me faire part de quelque chose.

Evidemment, le professeur n'était pas dupe. Dés qu'il eut quitté l'infirmerie, Hermione plongea son regard dans celui de Harry.

- Alors ?

Il eut un demi sourire et leur raconta la scène à laquelle il avait assisté.

- Une altercation entre des sylphes et des sorciers ? s'étonna Ron. Pourquoi as-tu vu ça ?

- Bonne question, et Séléné était aussi surprise que moi.

- Et même choquée, vous avez vu sa tête ?

- Et le match ? demanda brusquement Harry.

Il baissa la tête, rembruni.

- Je suppose que Serdaigle a gagné...

- Ben... C'est bien leur attrapeur qui a eu le Vif, forcément, mais ça s'est terminé en match nul, puisqu'on avait cent cinquante points d'avance.

Harry soupira.

- Je suppose qu'on peut considérer ça comme un bon début, grommela-t-il.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, tout le monde dit que tu as bien fait de ne pas me remplacer et de faire confiance à Dean et Fabian, le consola Ginny, qui se trouvait près d'eux.

- Oui, et on se rattrapera sur le prochain match, dit Ron avec vigueur.

- Miss Weasley ! Qui vous a autorisé à quitter votre lit ! rugit l'infirmière en revenant dans la salle.

Grommelant, Ginny retourna se coucher et Harry se rapprocha de Ron et Hermione.

- En tous cas, on va intensifier les séances de Légilimancie à compter d'aujourd'hui. Tu es d'accord Hermione ?

- Dans la mesure où je veux y arriver au plus vite, pas de soucis !

(à suivre...)


	37. II Père et fille

Alors, qu'est-il arrivé à notre petit Lupin ? Ben vous allez le savoir, quoi que... En fait, je crois que vous allez avoir beaucoup de mal à comprendre de quoi il retourne, mais bon, c'est le but de la manœuvre :-D Ah oui ! Je me suis aussi rendue compte d'un oubli, en effet, quel intérêt pour les trois de se rendre à la BASE pour faire des recherches sur le miroir de Parenze alors qu'ils pourraient demander à la salle va-et-vient ? La réponse dans ce chapitre. Lol, merci Diony, c'est en lisant un de tes chapitres que j'ai réalisé mon oubli.

**Chapitre 18 : Père et fille**

Le mois de novembre avait laissé la place à décembre, apportant une neige qui recouvrait d'un manteau blanc étincelant le château. Cela faisait maintenant près d'un mois que les recherches pour retrouver Lupin avaient été entamées... et étaient restées vaines. Ce qui était certain, c'était que Voldemort ne l'avait pas capturé, et cette certitude était autant rassurante qu'angoissante. Rassurante parce que Lupin n'étant pas entre ses mains, il n'avait à subir aucune torture, angoissante parce que le fait qu'il ait disparu pouvait laisser penser qu'il était mort durant la bataille et qu'on avait caché son corps.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, remarqua Hermione à cette dernière hypothèse alors qu'ils étaient une fois de plus réunis dans la salle sur demande. Qui aurait pu avoir la présence d'esprit de cacher son corps avec la bataille qui venait d'avoir lieu ? Ou même d'y penser.

- Pourquoi pas Séléné ? grommela Harry en lançant un sortilège d'entrave à une souris sans utiliser sa baguette.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne la pensais pas capable de s'attaquer à son père, ni même de lui faire du mal.

- Parce que tu trouves qu'elle ne lui en a pas fait ? s'étouffa Ron. C'est sûr qu'il a dû être content d'apprendre que sa fille avait rejoint le pire sorcier de tous les temps ! L'homme à cause duquel lui et Tara ont été séparés !

- Séléné ignore l'histoire de ses parents, remarqua Hermione, comme elle ignore que Tara est revenue en Angleterre. Je voulais dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui faire du mal physiquement... Elle savait bien quel choc cela ferait à ce pauvre Lupin.

- Ouais, et vous savez quoi ? demanda Harry, le regard flamboyant. Une fille capable de faire ce genre de coup tordu à un homme aussi bon, généreux et gentil, qui s'avère être son père, est aussi intéressante qu'une pustule, quand on la regarde, on n'a qu'une envie, c'est de l'exploser.

Harry ne surprit pas le regard que se lancèrent Ron et Hermione tellement il était furieux. Ils avaient tous deux remarqué que leur ami devenait de plus en plus violent dans ses paroles lorsqu'ils abordaient le sujet de Séléné. Evidemment, ils ne pouvaient pas en deviner la véritable raison, ils pensaient que la disparition de Lupin en constituait une suffisante, et comme aucun d'eux n'avait songé à lui demander quel souvenir Harry avait choisi pour créer son patronus...

Il avait fallu au jeune homme le choc de la vision lors du match de Quidditch pour se souvenir comment il avait engendré un si puissant patronus. Les choses s'étaient enchaînées de telle façon qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y repenser, mais cette nouvelle et étrange incursion au-dessus de la plaine lui avait tout remis en mémoire.

Il avait tellement de souvenirs heureux en lui : les moments passés avec Ron et Hermione, ou avec Sirius, les matchs de Quidditch, les victoires à la coupe des maisons ; alors pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit ce fichu rêve qui prenne le pas sur les autres ? Ça n'avait été qu'une illusion, peut-être intense et vive, mais juste une tromperie de plus dans sa relation avec Séléné. Ce n'était pas contre elle qu'il était si enragé mais contre lui, comme l'avait si bien compris Ginny.

D'un autre côté, cette colère refoulée lui permettait d'accomplir des merveilles dans l'apprentissage de la magie sans baguette. En plus du patronus et du sortilège de désarmement, il maniait à présent avec facilité ceux d'entrave et de réduction. Mieux encore, il s'était rendu compte qu'en apprenant à canaliser sa colère pour la transformer en énergie magique, il apprenait à contrôler son esprit. De cette façon, il se préparait aussi bien aux combats physiques qu'à son projet d'intrusion mentale.

Il semblait bien que le combat pour Poudlard et la disparition de Lupin avait eu un même effet de détermination sur Hermione. Désormais, la fumée verte occupait les trois quarts du tube à chaque séance et gagnait de plus en plus de terrain – alors que Ron semblait opposer plus de volonté que jamais, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Harry était plongé dans un des livres sur l'influence des rêves lorsqu'il fronça soudain les sourcils et se tourna vers Hermione et Ron, qui étaient en train de retirer les fils du doseur de volonté après leur entraînement.

- Je viens de penser, puisque cette salle peut tout permettre, pourquoi ne pas lui demander de la documentation sur le miroir de Parenze ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

- J'ai essayé l'an dernier et ça n'a pas marché, ce qui est compréhensible. Certains livres et documents sont protégés pour éviter que n'importe qui y ait accès. Tous les bouquins que nous trouvons ici sont toujours des livres de grande distribution ou non protégés.

- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne trouvera rien à la BASE ? demanda Ron. Ces livres sont à la disposition de tous.

- Il est interdit de sortir les ouvrages de la BASE, expliqua Hermione, ils sont tous protégés en ce sens, pour la simple et bonne raison que chaque livre est unique et original là-bas. Si nous ne trouvons rien à la BASE, c'est qu'on ne pourra trouver aucune information en Angleterre.

- Tout de même, si le miroir de Parenze est un fait magique de la même nature que celui des métamorphomages, comme le dit Tara, pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucune information accessible à ce sujet ?

- Tara nous a dit que le miroir de Parenze était extrêmement rare, rappela Hermione, ce qui pourrait l'expliquer.

- Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi se serait-il réveillé avec moi et Séléné ? s'exclama Harry.

- C'est ce que nos recherches doivent nous dire, lui fit remarquer Hermione. Ça, et à quoi correspond ce pouvoir partagé entre toi et Séléné, la manière dont vous êtes sensés vaincre les mages noirs.

- Et plus encore, murmura Harry.

- Pardon ?

- Je suis en train de penser à la prophétie de Tara, dit-il en plissant des yeux. C'est peut-être pousser loin la réflexion, mais je suis en train de me demander pourquoi elle parle de la fin de tout, alors qu'il ne devrait s'agir que de celle des mages noirs ?

Ron lui lança un regard sceptique.

- On dirait que tu déteints sur lui, Hermione, remarqua-t-il.

- Pourquoi penses-tu à ça, tout à coup ? demanda Hermione.

- Depuis quelques temps, je me pose de plus en plus de questions, avoua-t-il. Si ces prophéties me concernent, je devrai être capable de totalement les comprendre, il me semble.

- Oui, mais bon, il ne faut pas non plus que tu avances trop d'hypothèses, dit Hermione, tu finirais par perdre les bonnes interrogations. Pour ce que tu viens de dire... Je suppose que ça signifie que votre pouvoir peut détruire tout ce qui a attrait aux mages noirs, et pas seulement eux. Peut-être ceux qui les ont volontairement aidés ou ce genre de chose.

En marchant dans le couloir, Harry était encore perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'Hermione lisait les pages intérieures de la Gazette – qu'elle n'avait plus le temps de lire en entier lors du petit déjeuner puisqu'ils venaient également s'entraîner le matin, avant les cours.

- Ginny sort de l'infirmerie demain matin, annonça Ron à Harry. On va pouvoir reprendre des séances d'entraînements normales.

- Oui, nous nous sommes bien débrouillés sans elle, alors lorsqu'elle sera là, nous ne craindrons plus aucune équipe. Ginny est une excellente attrapeuse.

- Tu es souvent allé la voir à l'infirmerie, non ? demanda Ron avec un sourire innocent.

Mais le visage de Harry s'assombrit.

- J'ai une part de responsabilité dans le fait qu'elle ait dû rester un mois coincée chez Mme Pomfresh... Et puis je lui apportais des nouvelles de ce qui se passait.

- Alors tu vas pouvoir lui en annoncer une excellente, remarqua la voix d'Hermione derrière eux.

Elle s'était arrêtée au beau milieu du couloir, les yeux écarquillés sur un article des pages centrales, comme si elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle lisait. Harry et Ron revinrent sur leurs pas et regardèrent l'article qu'elle leur indiquait.

- Un vol de mandragore dans une serre ? dit Ron en regardant Hermione comme si elle était devenue folle. Quel intérêt ?

- Tu as vu qui a signé l'article ?

- Jean Lamare ! s'exclama Harry. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Facile, il annonce discrètement son retour, remarqua Hermione, rayonnante. Quel soulagement pour l'Ordre.

- Super, il va pouvoir s'inquiéter avec nous pour Lupin, répondit lugubrement Harry.

Le château était plongé dans l'obscurité et il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les couloirs, même Rusard se tenait tranquille dans sa loge en compagnie de miss Teigne et Peeves s'appliquait à mettre de l'encre sur les sièges de la salle d'histoire.

Une ombre fugitive vint troubler les ténèbres immobiles, elle avançait lentement, prudemment, les sens aux aguets. Arrivée devant le hall, Séléné respira profondément, son regard devint vide et ses muscles se relâchèrent. Elle resta un moment ainsi puis courut dehors jusqu'à la forêt sans que Rusard la voie. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois passé le rempart des arbres pour reprendre son souffle puis se retourna en levant sa baguette pour lancer un sortilège d'obstruction qui effaça ses pas dans la neige.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers le ciel, où la lune en était à son premier quartier, avant de s'enfoncer très profondément dans la forêt jusqu'à un énorme rocher. Là, elle leva de nouveau sa baguette et lança le sortilège de lévitation. Un passage apparut sous le roc, dans lequel elle pénétra pour se retrouver immédiatement dans une petite caverne où on pouvait voir des fioles à terre et un lit sur lequel reposait un homme. Elle s'approcha de lui en faisant apparaître de la lumière au bout de sa baguette.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, remarqua une voix sortie du néant qui ne surprit pas la jeune fille.

- Je le sais bien, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton las en posant sa baguette illuminée à côté de la tête de l'homme, révélant les traits détendus de Remus Lupin. Mais je n'y peux rien.

Elle posa sa main sur le front de son père et resta un instant ainsi avant de dégager certaines mèches d'un geste doux. L'homme n'eut pas la moindre réaction, son sommeil était de toute évidence artificiel.

- Si jamais Il le découvre, tout sera perdu, insista la voix.

- Je t'en prie, soupira Séléné. Il ne le saura jamais et j'avais besoin de le voir. Où en es-tu ?

- Encore quatre nuits et j'en aurai fini avec lui... Mais je suppose que tu vas me demander d'attendre.

- Offre lui la pleine lune, supplia Séléné à voix basse en se tournant vers l'endroit vide d'où venait la voix. Laisse le l'admirer une fois dans sa vie.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, répliqua la voix, offensée. J'ai déjà trahi les miens en te proposant mon aide, je ne peux aller à l'encontre de...

- Je le fais tellement souffrir, l'interrompit la jeune fille, les yeux brillants, en caressant les joues de Lupin. Il est si bon, je le sais. J'ai tellement douté les jours où nous avons appris à nous connaître, j'aurai tellement voulu rester avec lui...

- Tu peux encore tout arrêter, remarqua la voix. Il ne tient qu'à toi de choisir.

- Non. Je suis allée trop loin, et puis c'est nécessaire, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Un jour, ils comprendront, lui et les autres, mais me pardonneront-ils ? Tout aurait été si simple si nous avions pu vivre ensemble, si j'avais grandi entourée de son amour et sûrement de celui de ma mère...

- Aujourd'hui, les choses sont ainsi, on ne réécrit pas le passé mais tu as tracé ton futur en choisissant toi-même ta voie. Jamais nous ne pourrons vraiment retourner auprès des nôtres, toi comme moi, nous sommes allé trop loin, comme tu le dis, mais nous avons choisi.

Séléné hocha la tête.

- Oui, cela, ils le comprennent déjà, mais le jour où... Tant pis, je ne regrette rien, c'est nécessaire... nécessaire... La lui offriras-tu ?

Un soupir résigné emplit la grotte.

- Je lui offrirai la pleine lune, mais je ne pourrais le faire qu'une fois, c'est un effort épuisant.

- Merci.

La jeune fille se leva et déposa un baiser sur le front de son père.

- Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-elle. Un jour, tu sauras, et ce jour-là, tu diras que mon choix était le bon. Je sais que tu pourras me pardonner et me rejoindre. Ton cœur me le dit, aussi pur que le cristal.

Une larme tomba sur les cils de Lupin et elle s'éloigna de lui en récupérant sa baguette.

- Bonne chance, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Pour ne pas te servir, Séléné la subtile, répondit la voix.

Séléné ressortit dans l'air frais de la nuit et prit une inspiration tremblante en séchant ses pleurs. Son regard se porta sur le château alors qu'elle revenait sur ses pas et, de nouveau, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amie, j'irai au bout de ce en quoi je crois.

Une semaine avant Noël, les élèves ne parlaient plus que de ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir raconter à leurs parents en rentrant chez eux. Ils étaient fiers d'avoir combattu et d'avoir aidé à la victoire et ils voulaient que leurs parents soient également fiers d'eux.

En ce qui concernait Séléné, la suffisance dont elle avait jusqu'alors fait preuve en présence de Harry lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls semblait s'être évanouie. Elle ne parlait plus beaucoup et, lorsqu'elle était sûre que personne ne pouvait la voir, son visage se décomposait pour ne plus laisser apparaître que de l'inquiétude et de la contrariété.

Cela se ressentait surtout lors des cours de Rogue. Si le professeur des potions n'avait rien perdu de la hargne qui l'habitait depuis le début de l'année – celle-ci semblait même avoir triplé – le regard que Séléné lui portait était passé du sarcasme à la préoccupation, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Harry.

- J'ignore à quoi elle joue, dit-il un jour à Ron et Hermione. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour comprendre ce qui se passe entre Rogue et elle.

- C'est vrai que c'est étrange, reconnut Hermione en installant le doseur de volonté, surtout qu'elle semble avoir trouvé la corde sensible de Rogue, mais où veut-elle en venir... Elle souhaite le pousser à bout en tous cas.

- Mais dans quel but ? s'interrogea Ron. Elle croit que Rogue est de son côté, sinon, ça ferait belle lurette que Vous-Savez-Qui se serait chargé de son cas, mais à force de l'énerver, il risquerait de commettre une faute en tant qu'espion de Vous-Savez-Qui, non ? Vous croyez que c'est son nouveau maître qui l'a chargée d'une mission ?

- En tous cas, elle jouit d'une grande liberté de mouvements, c'est certain, remarqua Hermione. Beaucoup plus importante que pour les autres Mangemorts.

- N'oublie pas qu'elle n'est pas une simple Mangemort mais la filleule de Voldemort, grogna Harry d'un ton maussade.

- Je me sens en forme aujourd'hui, déclara Hermione. Je sens que ça va marcher. Ron ?

- Ouais, je suis prêt, grommela le jeune homme d'un ton peu rassuré.

- _Legilimens !_

Harry laissa son regard se perdre dans le vague, il n'avait pas très envie de s'exercer aujourd'hui. Dans une semaine, ils retourneraient au Square Grimmaurd pour les fêtes de fin d'année et pourraient se rendre à la BASE pour leurs recherches. Il espérait qu'ils trouveraient quelque chose au sujet du miroir de Parenze, quelque chose qui expliquerait les prophéties et qui expliquerait aussi comment une jeune fille comme Séléné, novice dans le monde de la magie, avait pu devenir si proche de Voldemort.

Ron poussa soudain un cri de frayeur et Harry tourna la tête pour voir la fumée rouge envahir entièrement le tube du doseur de volonté. Un sourire de triomphe apparut sur le visage d'Hermione avant qu'elle paraisse hébétée et baisse sa baguette d'un geste vif.

- J'y crois pas ! s'exclama Harry, affichant un large sourire. Hermione, tu es tout simplement... Ça ne va pas ?

Hermione était devenue entièrement rouge et fixait Ron – qui était tombé à genou sous l'effet du sortilège – avec des yeux écarquillés. Harry ne se souvenait pas d'un jour avoir vu les oreilles de son ami aussi rouges de sa vie. Il leva timidement le regard vers Hermione qui entreprit brusquement de ranger le doseur de vérité.

- Oui, j'y suis arrivé, répondit-elle à Harry d'une voix étrange. C'est génial... Bon, on reprendra demain, il faut encore que je me perfectionne, j'ai du travail à faire.

Et sans rien ajouter, elle sortit précipitamment de la salle. Harry tourna vers Ron un regard interloqué.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Euh... Tu sais comment elle est, dit Ron en se forçant à sourire. Elle est tellement fière d'avoir réussi qu'elle ne veut pas trop nous montrer à quel point elle est contente... Hem... On y va ?

Harry suivit Ron en haussant les épaules. Hermione avait sûrement vu dans l'esprit de son ami quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû voir mais si Ron ne voulait pas en parler, ce n'était pas lui qui allait l'y forcer.

Hermione n'était pas dans la salle commune lorsqu'ils y entrèrent et Ron marmonna qu'il était fatigué et allait se coucher avant de prendre l'escalier des dortoirs, l'air penaud.

- Que lui arrive-t-il ? s'étonna Ginny alors que Harry s'asseyait sur une chaise, entre elle et Neville.

- Pas la moindre idée, avoua-t-il. De quoi parliez-vous ?

- De notre pentacle, répondit Ginny en souriant.

- On se demandait ce qui allait arriver maintenant, expliqua Neville. On ne comprend pas pourquoi Tu-Sais-Qui ne tente plus rien.

Harry les jaugea un instant.

- Je vais vous mettre au courant de quelque chose, mais il ne faudra en parler à personne.

Le jeune homme se sentait coupable d'écarter Ginny et Neville de ce que lui, Ron et Hermione avaient appris et il estimait que c'était la moindre des choses de les tenir un tant soit peu au courant vue leur implication. Aussi leur raconta-t-il ce qu'il savait au sujet du lien qui unissait toutes les victimes de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts ces derniers temps.

- Une recherche du CRM ? dit Neville, interloqué. Que peut-il y avoir de si important là-bas ?

- Si seulement on le savait... soupira Harry.

- Surtout dans ce secteur, remarqua Ginny en haussant un sourcil. Mais j'espère qu'on va vite découvrir ce qu'Il fait.

- S'il s'agit de recherches sur la magie, elles excluent les Moldus, non ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il à Neville.

- C'est juste une remarque que je me faisais, dit-il en rougissant légèrement. On sait que Vous-Savez-Qui n'aime pas les Moldus... Ce n'est pas grave, je raconte des bêtises. Je vais me coucher moi aussi, bonne nuit.

Ginny se tourna vers Harry une fois qu'il fut parti.

- Neville ne cesse de m'impressionner depuis quelques temps, avoua-t-elle. Sa remarque mérite qu'on s'y attarde.

- Oui, il n'a pas tort, il pourrait y avoir un rapport.

Il plissa les yeux dans un effort de concentration, essayant de se rappeler une chose que Séléné lui avait dite tantôt, mais il ne parvint pas à s'en souvenir.

- Espérons qu'ils pourront nous éclairer au Square Grimmaurd.

Ginny hocha la tête et observa un instant Harry.

- Dis-moi, je me demandai si... Oh ! Regarde !

Elle se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre de la tour, un hibou s'engouffra dans la salle commune et laissa tomber une lettre sur les genoux de Harry. Il reconnut aussitôt l'écriture de Sirius et ouvrit la lettre avec avidité. Elle contenait une grande feuille entièrement vide sauf ces quelques mots énigmatiques : _« Sers t'en si tu as besoin de moi... »_

Ginny lança un regard intrigué à Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Je ne...

Le regard du jeune homme s'illumina soudain et il se leva d'un bond.

- Va chercher Hermione, Ginny, je reviens.

Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient au dortoir mais ouvrit la porte avec précaution. Dean et Seamus dormaient et Neville avait dû tomber sur son lit vu les ronflements qui provenaient de son coin. Il ouvrit sa malle et en sortit le plus silencieusement possible le miroir que lui avait donné Sirius deux ans auparavant. Il s'approcha ensuite de Ron et plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier en se réveillant.

- Passe une robe de chambre et descends dans la salle commune, y'a du nouveau, lui chuchota-t-il.

A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle commune, de sorte qu'ils étaient tous les quatre tranquille. Harry commença par regarder la lettre dans le miroir, mais rien n'apparut sur la glace que les quelques mots renversés.

- Je suis pourtant sûr qu'il y a un moyen de lire un message avec ce miroir, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais ils eurent beau retourner le papier dans tous les sens, le parchemin resta désespérément vierge. Enervé, Harry posa le miroir sur la table en laissant tomber la lettre par-dessus. Le papier fut aussitôt absorbé par la surface lisse et les quatre amis se regardèrent. Prudemment, Harry reprit le miroir et regarda dedans, un message était en train de s'y inscrire.

_Salut Harry_

_Tu vois, ton père et moi avions plus d'un tour dans notre sac pour communiquer. Mais je vais aller droit au but. On a retrouvé Remus ! Il n'y a pas même une heure, un peu sonné, mais conscient et en excellente santé, je peux vous l'assurer. C'est un soulagement incroyable après le retour de Jean, même si c'est extrêmement surprenant._

- Pourquoi surprenant ? s'étonna Ron.

Hermione déglutit avec peine et montra le ciel par la fenêtre.

- C'est la pleine lune, Ron. Que dit-il ensuite ?

_Vous n'allez pas le croire, mais il errait non loin du quartier général de l'Ordre. C'est Mondingus qui l'a repéré et nous l'a ramené. Il ne savait plus très bien où il en était et ça se comprend. Il semblerait qu'il ait été drogué pendant un moment, mais il est surpris – tout comme nous vous le pensez bien ! – de ne pas s'être transformé en loup-garou cette nuit. _

_Son ravisseur – dont on ignore toujours l'identité – avait laissé un mot dans une de ses poches, comme quoi il ne devait pas se faire d'illusion et qu'il était toujours un loup-garou mais que cette nuit lui était offerte._

_Malgré l'étrangeté de la situation, il est figé devant la fenêtre et regarde la pleine lune, je sens qu'on ne le fera pas bouger de toute la nuit, il a l'air si heureux. Mais il ne se souvient de rien. _

_Il poursuivait un vampire quand il a entendu une voix prononcer une incantation puis il se voit dans les rues de Londres. Tout ce qui s'est passé entre deux ne semble pas exister pour lui, comme s'il avait dormi tout ce temps._

_Je ne vous cache pas notre perplexité, ici. On a fait des vérifications qui ont prouvé qu'on n'avait appliqué aucun sort durable sur lui et il n'a aucune blessure. On a l'impression que quelqu'un s'est contenté de le faire dormir pendant un mois avant de le relâcher. Cette affaire est inquiétante mais, pour le moment, nous nous contentons de nous réjouir de son retour._

_Vous verriez Tara ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi soulagée, elle en pleurait presque, et je dois bien admettre que je n'étais pas loin de son état. On peut dire que Remus nous aura fichu une sacrée frousse. _

_A dans une semaine !_

_Sirius_

- Ça se voit qu'il est soulagé, dit Harry en souriant, sentant un poids terrible se retirer de ses épaules.

- Qui ne le serait pas ! s'exclama Ginny, radieuse. C'est magnifique !

- C'est même mieux que ça, souffla Ron de satisfaction. Sirius a raison, on s'est fait pas mal de bile pour Lupin.

- Mais c'est sûr que cette histoire est quand même étrange... remarqua Hermione.

Le soulagement était visible chez les quatre jeunes gens. Même Ron et Hermione avaient oublié pour un temps l'incident de la légilimancie. Même si la question de l'étrangeté – et surtout de l'intérêt – de cet enlèvement restait obscure, ils préféraient profiter de la détente qu'apportait cette bonne nouvelle après un mois d'angoisse.

(à suivre...)

Quand ça ? Et pk pas maintenant ?


	38. II Manipulation et altercations

ET NON ! VOUS NE REVEZ PAS ! J'ENVOIE BIEN 3 CHAPITRES POUR LE PRIX DE DEUX !

Aaaaah ! Le voilà mon petit chapitre à moi que j'aime ! Enfin, c'est une fois qu'ils sont arrivés au Square Grimmaurd que j'aime surtout. Je me suis bien amusée en écrivant la confrontation entre Sirius et...vous verrez bien qui. Bon, d'un autre côté, je sais bien que y'a que moi que ça fait rire lol. J'espère au moins que vous sourirez à ces échanges de mots et que je parviendrai à vous faire passer un court mais bon moment.

**Chapitre 19 : Manipulation et altercations**

Du haut de la tour Gryffondor, les fenêtres ouvertes, on pouvait entendre le brouhaha joyeux des élèves qui partaient en vacances tellement ils étaient bruyants. Des gens qui s'interpellaient pour se souhaiter de bonnes vacances, le raffut des oiseaux dans leurs cages, le grincement des roues des chariots pour les malles et les chants de Noël retentissaient en un joyeux tintamarre.

Seuls Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, qui devaient attendre pour se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore et utiliser un Portoloin jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd, se trouvaient encore dans la salle commune. Ils discutaient tranquillement lorsque, à leur grande surprise, Séléné descendit les escaliers des dortoirs. Ils pensaient qu'elle était allée avec les autres et Hermione n'avait pas pensé à aller vérifier dans le dortoir si elle était toujours là.

Elle se figea au milieu des marches, apparemment un peu surprise également de les trouver là, puis esquissa un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour rejoindre le quartier général de l'Ordre ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton moqueur. Vous avez peur que quelqu'un vous voit ?

- Tu as l'air frustrée de ne pas pouvoir montrer à ton maître où il se trouve, répondit innocemment Ginny. C'est bête que tu ne sois pas le gardien du Secret, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je t'en prie, dit Séléné avec un mouvement de tête désobligeant. Ne me compare pas à ce vermisseau infâme de Pettigrow.

- Je vois pas grande différence ! s'exclama Harry.

- Il faut dire aussi que tu ne vois pas grand-chose Harry, je dirais même que tu peux parfois te montrer passablement lent à la détente.

- Tu ne voulais pas sortir ? dit sèchement Hermione en faisant brutalement rasseoir Harry qui s'était levé, furibond.

- Si, les fêtes de Noël, il faut en profiter. En parlant de fête, vous avez dû être content de retrouver mon père.

- Alors c'était bien toi ? s'étonna Hermione. C'est toi qui as capturé Lupin ? Pour quoi faire ? Qu'est-ce que Voldemort lui a fait ?

- Rien, vous devez pourtant le savoir. Disons que nous avons tenté une... petite expérience qui s'est avérée infructueuse, alors nous n'avons plus eu besoin de lui.

- Tu-Sais-Qui a plutôt tendance à tuer ses victimes inutiles, remarqua Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

- Voldemort, oui, mais pas moi. Il n'en a pas l'air comme ça, mais je vous assure que Voldemort est très attaché aux liens du sang...

- Je n'y crois pas, dit Harry entre ses dents serrées. Vous avez fait quelque chose à Lupin pour le laisser repartir, quelque chose que ceux de l'Ordre ne peuvent pas détecter.

Le sourire de Séléné s'élargit.

- Oh ! Tu commences à te servir de ton cerveau Harry ? Impressionnant... Indétectable ? Oui, le mot est juste mais si ça peut vous rassurer, vous avez du temps devant vous, vous comprendrez de quoi il retourne lors... de la confrontation ultime, termina-t-elle en adressant un clin d'œil à Harry.

Elle ricana et sortit de la salle.

- Rira bien qui rira le dernier, Séléné, grogna Harry.

Il se tourna vers Hermione qui hocha la tête. Ils avaient décidé d'entreprendre l'opération Legilimens après les vacances de Noël, afin qu'Hermione puisse se perfectionner – mais elle aurait du mal sans exercices, or Ron et elle n'avaient pas voulu reprendre ses séances en éludant toujours la question et Harry était trop heureux pour Lupin pour se pencher sur le problème.

Séléné afficha un sourire amical et traversa le hall en adressant des signes de main à diverses personnes qui lui disaient au revoir. Elle allait sortir lorsqu'elle s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna. Rogue était en train de descendre vers les cachots. Elle hésita un millième de seconde puis lui emboîta le pas en se faisant la plus discrète possible.

Elle se concentra sur son pouvoir d'empathie pour s'assurer que personne ne pourrait les surprendre et – assurée de l'isolement des lieux – rattrapa le professeur.

- Alors Severus ? Des projets pour les vacances ?

L'homme fit instantanément volte face, portant instinctivement sa main à sa baguette sans la prendre.

- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, mais je ne pense pas prudent de nous rencontrer dans l'enceinte de ce collège, remarqua-t-il, la mâchoire crispée.

- J'ai compris ce que vous pensiez dés la première fois où vous me l'avez dit Severus, il est inutile de me le répéter à chaque fois. Alors ? Comment se portent nos affaires ?

- Vous êtes plus au courant que moi, répondit Rogue d'un ton sec.

- Oui, c'est vrai, admit Séléné en souriant, mais vous m'avez mal comprise. Je vous demandais où en étaient nos affaires personnelles.

Le visage de Rogue pâlit jusqu'à devenir gris.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

- Seriez vous amnésique en plus d'être stupide ? soupira Séléné. A moins que vous préfériez ne pas y penser...

- J'avoue ne pas très bien comprendre où vous voulez en venir, souffla Rogue de colère.

- Après tout ce que j'ai entendu de vous, Severus, vous me décevez. Nos conversations sont décidément de plus en plus creuses mais puisque vous semblez apprécier que je vous le rappelle, sans doute pourrions-nous parler de vos parents...

- Mon rôle actuel ne souffre pas de se retrouver impliqué avec des affaires qui appartiennent au passé ! rugit Rogue.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais je sais que vous cachez quelque chose Severus. Reste à savoir de quoi il s'agit.

- Je n'ai rien à cacher au Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit-il entre ses dents. Il le sait très bien et me fait confiance.

- Oh oui, bien sûr qu'il vous fait confiance, vous êtes un espion fort utile mais je sens au fond de vous une résistance.

Elle se rapprocha de lui en inspirant profondément.

- Vous me haïssez, Rogue, comme tant d'autres, mais vous avez surtout peur de moi, ou plus précisément de mon pouvoir. Certes, Voldemort est un excellent legilimens, mais mon don d'empathie me permet de voir au-delà de ce qu'il peut apprendre. Dommage que je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'initier à la légilimancie, je suis persuadée que j'aurai beaucoup appris de vous en alliant ces deux pouvoirs.

- Vous n'auriez rien trouvé ! répliqua Rogue en se reculant par réflexe. Je suis dévoué au maître et je lui ai déjà prouvé ma loyauté.

- Telle est la seule raison pour laquelle je ne lui ai pas fait part de mes doutes à votre sujet. Vous finirez bien par commettre une erreur, cher Mangemort, et ce jour-là, je serais tout près pour assister au spectacle.

- J'aimerai comprendre, mademoiselle, comment vous comptez être présente à un jour qui n'aura jamais lieu. Le Seigneur ne trouvera rien parce qu'il n'y a rien à trouver.

- Corps et âme offerts au maître, merci, je connais la chanson. Si vous dîtes la vérité, alors vous n'avez rien à craindre. Tout comme, si le passé appartient au passé, vous ne devriez pas craindre d'entendre parler du vôtre... ou même d'en parler vous-même. Racontez-moi, Severus, ce qu'il s'est passé le jour où votre mère est morte. Cela a dû être terrible. Vous étiez si jeune, si je ne m'abuse. Le jour où vous êtes rentrés chez vous et avez découvert...

- ASSEZ !

Rogue avait l'air de suffoquer, des larmes de rage brillaient dans ses yeux qui paraissaient sortir de leurs orbites, une veine saillante était apparue sur son front et palpitait à un rythme effréné.

- Ces souvenirs ne regardent que moi ! hurla Rogue, fou de colère. Je ne peux espionner si vous êtes sans cesse à essayer de me parler, mademoiselle. Vous allez finir par attirer les soupçons sur moi !

- Faîtes très attention à ce que vous dîtes, Severus, n'oubliez pas à qui vous parlez...

Mais la fureur de Rogue était telle qu'il en devenait imprudent et inconscient de ce à quoi il s'exposait.

- Je pourrais vous retourner l'accusation ! Vous ne faîtes pas grand-chose pour nous aider ! Nombre d'entre nous ne vous font pas conf...

- _Endoloris !_

Le professeur tomba au sol en se contorsionnant et la jeune fille leva sa baguette. Elle s'accroupit tout près de lui, très calme, l'air affligé.

- Décidément, Severus, vous n'apprendrez jamais. Mais après tout, cela est à mon avantage. Continuez ainsi et j'arriverai à mes fins plus vite que prévu.

Elle souleva la manche de sa robe de sorcier et pointa un doigt sur son bras.

- Vous êtes marqué à jamais du signe des Ténèbres. Vous devriez oublier moins souvent que, quel que soit l'endroit où vous vous trouviez, vous appartenez à Voldemort et que ce signe en est le témoin. Ne vous l'a-t-il pas assez répété ? On ne quitte pas Lord Voldemort. Prétendez tant que vous voudrez que jamais il n'a été dans vos intentions de le faire, votre peur, aussi contrôlée soit-elle, crie le contraire. Un seul faux pas, Severus, un seul, et...

Elle se releva d'un air digne puis remonta les marches.

Le professeur Rogue lui opposait plus de résistance qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle le sentait prêt à faiblir mais s'il ne se décidait pas à prendre les mesures qui s'imposaient dans de brefs délais, tout cela n'aurait servi à rien. La situation la préoccupait grandement depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. L'entêtement de Severus à persister dans sa voie risquait grandement de tout faire rater.

Il s'agissait certainement de l'un de ses plus grands défis. Elle avait cru qu'il serait facile de faire plier le professeur. Même s'il avait une grande volonté, il se laissait trop facilement embarquer par ses sentiments dés qu'on frôlait sa corde sensible, et Séléné connaissait la sienne depuis un moment maintenant.

Mais si cet imbécile s'obstinait, il lui aurait fait perdre un temps précieux. Elle avait d'autres choses à mettre en place, et encore lui manquait-il certains éléments cruciaux. Heureusement, Voldemort comptait sur elle et lui avait donné du temps, ce qui lui permettait d'agir plus librement. Mais les choses changeaient si vite qu'elle prit sa décision : si Severus ne faisait pas quelque chose dans les trois mois qui venaient, elle ferait part de ses doutes au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tant pis pour Rogue, c'était la dernière chance qu'elle pouvait lui offrir.

En marchant dans la neige le long de l'allée qui menait à la sortie du parc, les pensées de Séléné se tournèrent loin de Rogue, Voldemort et de l'Angleterre. Ces vacances étaient l'occasion rêvée pour entreprendre un petit voyage initiatique.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se rendirent dans le bureau de Dumbledore à dix heures sonnantes. Sur son bureau se trouvait un simple chapeau haut-de-forme qu'il avait transformé en Portoloin.

- Avant que vous ne partiez, je voudrais que vous me promettiez une chose. Remus Lupin a dû répondre à un certain nombre de nos questions pendant quelques jours. Il ne se souvient de rien et je vous demanderai de ne pas aborder le sujet.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, nous n'avions pas l'intention de l'ennuyer avec ça, lui assura Harry.

- Je vous fais confiance. Vous allez vous retrouvez dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd, Mme Weasley vous y attend. Nous nous revoyons bientôt.

Ils touchèrent le chapeau et se trouvèrent entraînés dans le tourbillon qui les mena au Square Grimmaurd. La cuisine n'avait pas du tout changé, peut-être était-elle un peu plus propre que cet été, mais c'était tout.

Mme Weasley se précipita sur eux dés qu'ils eurent lâché le Portoloin et les serra chacun leur tour dans ses bras.

- Un mois sans pouvoir vous serrer après cette terrible épreuve ! s'exclama-t-elle. Oh ! Et toi ma chérie ! Pardonne-moi Ginny, j'aurai dû passer te voir à l'infirmerie mais nous étions tellement occupés, enfin, l'essentiel est que vous n'ayez rien. Quelle histoire !

- Mais oui maman, on va très bien, la rassura Ginny. Et puis, en vérité, je n'avais pas besoin de rester aussi longtemps à l'infirmerie, c'est Mme Pomfresh qui m'y a forcé.

- J'espère bien ! Je lui ai demandé de prendre le maximum de précaution.

Ginny regarda sa mère en écarquillant les yeux mais s'abstint de tous commentaires.

- Tenez, je vous présente Jean Lamare, dont vous avez déjà entendu parler. Jean, voici Hermione, Harry et mes deux derniers enfants, Ron et Ginny.

Jean Lamare était assis à la table de la cuisine, le menton reposant sur sa paume droite, et leur adressa un sourire jovial.

- Depuis le temps qu'on me parle de vous, dit-il, il était temps qu'on se rencontre.

Il parlait l'anglais pratiquement sans accent malgré ses origines françaises. Les cheveux châtain blond coiffés en arrière, des yeux marron clair vif et intelligent, le nez droit et l'air de quelqu'un qui se sent à l'aise avec n'importe qui et n'importe où, Jean Lamare était un homme d'environ trente-cinq ans qui inspirait la confiance.

- Vos articles sont tout simplement superbes, dit Hermione, les yeux pétillants. C'est un véritable plaisir de les lire.

- Le compliment venu d'une jeune fille aussi charmante que vous ne peut que toucher le modeste journaliste que je suis, mademoiselle.

Hermione rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et Ron fronça les sourcils, visiblement mécontent. Désinvolte, Jean se leva tranquillement de sa chaise en touchant son front du bout des doigts comme pour un salut militaire.

- Vous savez que vous êtes de véritables légendes vivantes ? Et je ne parle pas que de toi, Harry. Vos exploits sont venus jusqu'à moi, et je dis cela pour vous aussi, chère demoiselle.

Ginny le regarda avec surprise. Jean eut un rire amusé et hocha la tête.

- Tu ne te laisses pas faire, pas vrai ? Un vrai petit bout de femme, digne fille de sa mère, n'est-ce pas Molly ? Mais bon, moi, les légendes, je trouve qu'elles devraient rester dans les livres, alors permettez-moi de me faire à mon idée. C'est bien pour ce que vous faîtes aujourd'hui qu'on vous respecte. Pardon, Harry, mais je n'accorderais pas autant d'importance à ta cicatrice que le font certains autres. Ma foi, tu n'étais qu'un bébé à l'époque, et tu n'étais pas vraiment maître de tes actes, pas vrai ?

La franchise simple de l'homme plut immédiatement à Harry. Il lui disait simplement ce qui était, sans l'agresser, et Harry regretta immédiatement qu'il n'existe pas plus de gens comme lui.

- C'est normal, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire. Il y a dés fois où j'en ai marre d'être le Survivant.

- Ah ! On va bien s'entendre, mon gars ! Ça vaut pour vous aussi, allez, faîtes pas cette tête, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Ron, Hermione et Ginny, qui était un peu déstabilisés par le naturel du journaliste. La Survivant ! La bonne blague, mais bon, tu as amplement mérité ce titre maintenant.

- Et vous-même ? demanda Ginny, intriguée. Comment avez-vous échappé aux géants ?

- Avec de l'audace, très chère, dit-il en esquissant une fausse révérence. On est très fort à ce petit jeu, nous les français, enfin, ça dépend de qui, comme toujours. Hahaha ! C'est qu'ils étaient nombreux les bougres, à me courir après. Raah ! Quand je pense que c'est à cause de moi qu'ils s'en sont pris à Cep-sur-Ammonite !

- Alors c'était bien vous qu'ils recherchaient.

- Eh oui ! Ça n'a pas beaucoup plu à notre Lord de service, mes articles, alors il a voulu me faire taire. J'ai dû rester en cavale pendant un moment à cause de ça. Deux Mangemorts qui ne me lâchaient pas d'un poil de narine de licorne. Mais je les ai bien eu ces idiots. Avec l'attaque des géants, j'ai fini par trouver où ils se cachaient et ces imbéciles ne se sont pas rendus compte que je les traînais jusque là. Les géants n'ont pas beaucoup apprécié leur intrusion tandis que moi, je parvenais à m'échapper.

- Ils se sont attaqués aux Mangemorts ? s'étonna Ron. Je croyais qu'ils étaient alliés.

- Ben faut faire fonctionner tes rouages mon garçon, rigola Jean. Les géants sont violents par nature et l'arrivée de ces deux-là n'étaient pas prévue au planning, alors ils leur ont fait leur fête. Maintenant, ce qui est cool, c'est qu'on va pouvoir aller déloger les géants, dés qu'on aura réglé deux trois trucs.

Le décalage entre la manière dont parlait Jean Lamare et celle dont il écrivait ses articles était si flagrant qu'il en devenait comique. En tous cas, il amusait beaucoup Ginny qui se retenait de ne pas éclater de rire et choquait Hermione, qui regardait Jean d'une expression ahurie.

- Mais bon, je ne vais pas vous retenir avec mes histoires. Les héros du mois, c'est vous ! Ah oui ! Vraiment bravo pour votre performance ! Remarquable, à ce que j'ai ru comprendre.

- Je vais vous montrer vos chambres, dit Mme Weasley. Ce ne sont pas les mêmes que cet été car Jean a aménagé ici ainsi que quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tiens, tu penseras à dire bonjour à nos deux zigotos puisque tu en parles, lança Jean. Ces deux là réunis, ils feraient un malheur au Théâtre-Français !

- De quoi parlait-il, maman ? demanda Ron alors qu'il sortait de la cuisine, dans laquelle Jean riait aux éclats.

- D'une chose qui ne fait décidément rire que lui, répondit Mme Weasley en fronçant les sourcils.

Les jeunes gens se regardèrent sans comprendre, mais la réponse à la question de Ron ne tarda pas à se faire entendre.

- J'AI JAMAIS EU BESOIN D'UN ANGE GARDIEN !

Les murs de la maison tremblèrent sous ce hurlement alors que Harry et les autres passaient devant le salon – manquant de leur faire avoir une crise cardiaque.

- C'était quoi ça ? s'inquiéta Hermione, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Ils se disputent encore, s'exaspéra Mme Weasley en ouvrant la porte du salon.

A l'intérieur, Lupin était assis à la table – apparemment découragé de quelque chose – et, au centre de la pièce, Sirius faisait face à... Nora Stuborn.

- Tu aurais pu faire foirer toute notre opération ! rugit Sirius.

- Ça c'est votre problème ! répliqua Nora avec rage. Si vous ne m'aviez pas fait suivre, tout se serait très bien passé !

- Tu te serais fait tuée oui !

- Tu me prends pour une pauvre fille sans défense peut-Être ?

Il était difficile de déterminer lequel criait le plus fort ou était le plus furieux.

- Tiens ! Vous êtes arrivés ! s'exclama Lupin, profitant d'une courte accalmie. Comment allez-vous ?

- Euh... Très bien, murmura Harry en regardant Sirius d'un air interloqué.

Nora lança un regard noir au parrain de Harry avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Lupin. Sirius continuait également à ruminer.

- Bon voyage ? grommela-t-il à l'attention des jeunes gens.

- Ça c'est très bien passé, répondit Hermione – un peu mal à l'aise.

- Dumbledore a tout mis en place pour qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes, remarqua Mme Weasley en lançant un regard réprobateur à Sirius et à Nora.

- Heureusement qu'aucun imprévu n'a eu lieu, _cette fois-ci_.

Il avait appuyé la fin de sa phrase en regardant Nora, les sourcils froncés.

- Evidemment, Dumbledore a fait appel à des gens efficaces, _cette fois-ci_, dit-elle sur un ton ouvertement moqueur.

Le corps de Sirius fut parcouru d'un tremblement de rage mais, avant qu'ils aient pu recommencer à s'échanger des mots, Lupin désigna les arrivants à Nora.

- Tu as eu l'occasion de rencontrer Harry mais nous ne t'avons pas encore présenté Ron Weasley et sa sœur Ginny, ainsi que Hermione Granger.

- Enchantée, grommela Nora sans cesser de regarder froidement Sirius.

- Que faîtes-vous ici ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Oh ! C'est une longue histoire mais je suis persuadée que Sirius va se faire un _immense _plaisir de vous la raconter. Pas vrai Sick ?

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, grogna Sirius. C'est ta faute si on en est là.

- Ben vas-y, raconte, on va voir ce qu'ils en pensent...

- Hier, c'est moi qui étais chargé de la surveillance de cette tête de linotte, dit Sirius en faisant les gros yeux à Nora – ce à quoi elle répondit par un charmant sourire. A un moment, j'ai dû abandonner mon poste pour une mission plus importante et, lorsque je suis revenu où j'avais laissé Nora, elle n'était plus là. Je l'ai cherchée un bon moment avant d'apprendre qu'elle avait découvert des informations sur les Malefoy et même l'emplacement de leur manoir du Kent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? s'exclama Mme Weasley, stupéfaite. Comment avez-vous pu avoir ces renseignements ? ajouta-t-elle en regardant Nora d'un air à la fois impressionné et réprobateur.

- Ça, j'attends toujours qu'elle me le dise, remarqua Sirius. C'est Hestia qui m'a appris qu'elle se trouvait chez les Malefoy...

Tout le monde s'était tourné vers Nora mais elle se contenta de sourire et de faire un vague geste de la main en direction de Sirius.

- Je t'en prie, continue ton récit, dit-elle sans se départir de son demi-sourire, comme si elle l'avait elle-même interrompu et qu'il avait sollicité son accord pour poursuivre.

Le visage de Sirius vira au cramoisi et il crispa les poings, mais il parvint à se contrôler.

- Donc, après quelques heures, je reçois un message d'Hestia m'apprenant que Nora a été aperçue non loin du manoir des Malefoy. Il n'était pas compliqué de deviner que c'était chez eux qu'elle se rendait, et encore moins difficile de prédire ce qui allait se passer. Mauvais concours de circonstances : certains membres de l'ordre se trouvaient sur place pour fureter un peu, c'est-à-dire que personne ne savait qu'ils se trouvaient là.

- Lucius Malefoy n'est quand même pas retourné vivre chez lui ? s'étonna Harry.

- Non, pas exactement, ils sont allés vérifier une information selon laquelle le manoir des Malefoy reposait sur une série de galeries qui auraient très bien pu servir de repère aux Mangemorts.

- On le savait déjà, remarqua Ron en haussant un sourcil. Lorsque vous avez... _libérer _Séléné...

Il fit une grimace sans terminer sa phrase et Sirius hocha la tête.

- Les Malefoy possèdent des résidences secondaires – deux en fait – et c'est de l'une d'entre elles dont je vous parle. Nous avions retrouvé Séléné dans le Wiltshire. De plus, les souterrains sous leur manoir principal faisaient partie du domaine en lui-même alors que, dans le cas actuel, ces galeries existaient avant la construction de la demeure et s'étendent au-delà du domaine, ce qui fait que nous avons appris leur existence il n'y a pas très longtemps... Enfin bref, Dumbledore y a envoyé une équipe en mission de reconnaissance. Dés que j'ai appris que Nora se trouvait là-bas, j'ai transplané pour venir la retrouver et...

- Le preux chevalier a volé au secours de la demoiselle en détresse, lança soudain Nora en brandissant son poing devant elle, arborant une expression héroïque... avant de ricaner.

- Ce n'est certainement pas le sort d'une peste comme toi qui m'importait mais celui de la mission ! fulmina Sirius.

Harry eut l'image fugitive d'une cocotte minute et songea que Nora, à force de faire monter la pression, allait réussir sous peu à faire exploser Sirius. Pourtant, le jeune homme était certain que, quoi qu'il arrive, la jeune Moldue possédait de solides défenses... offensives.

- Et je suis arrivé au moment où cette péronnelle pénétrait dans le parc du domaine, reprit Sirius d'une voix plus forte.

- A ce moment, le coupa calmement Nora, monsieur a eu l'excellente idée de s'immiscer dans mes affaires et de me suivre. J'étais près de m'introduire dans la demeure lorsqu'il m'a interpellée. J'étais déjà à moitié dans le manoir, et donc le moindre bruit un peu trop fort pouvait s'entendre de l'intérieur. Comme je ne faisais pas attention à lui, Sick s'est vexé et m'a envoyé un sort. Que j'ai évité mais qui a alerté des Mangemorts – qui se trouvaient effectivement là où nous étions – et qui, en venant voir ce qui se passait, sont tombés sur les membres de l'ordre.

- Si tu t'étais tenue tranquille, à la place qu'on t'avait dit de garder, tout ce serait très bien passé, et arrête avec ce surnom ridicule !

- Non mais franchement ! Comme si vous ne saviez pas que je ne resterai pas à ma place, comme tu dis si bien ! La place que _vous_ m'avez assignée, oui ! J'étais là où je devais être, c'est-à-dire sur le lieu d'une investigation !

- Tu n'es pas sur un reportage ! renchérit Sirius. Ce n'est pas un jeu ! On a eu beaucoup de chance de s'en être tiré sans blessés avec les renforts auxquels ont eu droit les partisans de Voldemort !

- Je te ferai remarquer qu'il n'y aurait pas eu le moindre problème si tu ne t'en étais pas mêlé ! s'exclama Nora en se redressant. J'aurai fureté dans le manoir et personne ne se serait aperçu de rien. Je suis photographe et journaliste, devenir une ombre est une seconde nature pour moi, à la condition qu'aucun imbécile ne vienne se mêler de mes affaires !

- De quelles affaires parles-tu ? se récria Sirius. Tu te crois seule dans cette histoire ? Nous sommes en guerre ! Tu comprends ça ? La guerre !

- Je le comprends sûrement mieux que toi ! C'est aussi pour vous aider que je fais tout ça, et vous vous obstinez à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues !

- Oh, et puis j'ai autre chose à faire qu'à me disputer avec une gamine bornée !

- T'as pas tort l'ancien, ricana Nora. A force de t'énerver, tu vas nous faire une crise cardiaque.

Sirius n'était pas si vieux que ça, c'était certain, mais il avait une quinzaine d'année de plus que Nora et la remarque de la jeune fille lui fit serrer les poings.

- Je suis sans aucun doute plus endurant qu'une fillette sortie à peine de l'adolescence.

- Je ne doute pas de cela dans la mesure où tu dois _endurer_ tout ce que tu dois faire, alors que, pour moi, c'est d'une aisance déconcertante.

Harry dut mettre une main devant sa bouche pour dissimuler un rire et les autres avaient également beaucoup de mal à conserver leur sérieux. Nora avait un sens de la répartie très aiguisé. Sirius voulut donner la réplique à la jeune fille mais ce fut le moment que Tara Milten choisit pour entrer dans le salon.

- Bonjour à tous ! Ah, je vois que tout le monde est arrivé. Et vous devez être Nora Stuborn ?

Nora serra la main que lui tendait Tara et la regarda d'un air intrigué. Elle avait visiblement oublié la dispute avec Sirius.

- On se connaît, non ? demanda-t-elle en plissant des yeux. Votre visage ne m'est pas inconnu.

- Remus m'avait dit que vous aviez une bonne mémoire, il était en dessous de la vérité, rigola Tara. Vous aviez à peine cinq ans et nous ne nous sommes rencontrés qu'une fois.

- Je ne me souviens plus de la rencontre en elle-même mais de vous, oui, et c'est l'essentiel après tout, remarqua Nora en souriant.

- En effet. Vous savez que nous vous devons une fière chandelle ?

- De quoi tu parles ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Le petit problème qui a eu lieu au manoir des Malefoy m'a permis de faire d'intéressantes découvertes. Lorsque je suis arrivée aux archives, quatre Mangemorts se trouvaient déjà là, alors j'ai dû me cacher. Je ne savais absolument pas ce qu'ils cherchaient parce qu'ils ne disaient pas un mot. A un moment, j'ai bien cru que j'allai y passer, l'un d'eux était près de découvrir ma cachette mais c'est à ce moment là que leur maître les a rappelé pour qu'ils s'occupent de vous. Ils ont hésité, cependant. L'un d'eux a dit qu'ils devaient d'abord trouver le manuscrit de Gransit mais un autre a répliqué que Voldemort les punirait s'ils ne répondaient pas à son appel et ils sont partis.

- Le manuscrit de Gransit ? se renseigna Lupin.

Tara sortit avec fierté un parchemin d'une des poches de sa robe.

- Je ne savais pas non plus de quoi il s'agissait, mais quand j'ai vu ce qui était écrit dessus... Messieurs, dames, nous savons maintenant quels sont les projets de Voldemort, annonça-t-elle solennellement.

(à suivre...)

« Elle l'a fait exprès ! Elle l'a fait exprès ! »

Noooon, vous croyez ? Hin ! Hin ! Hin !

Vous auriez dû vous douter qu'il y avait anguille sous roche : Trois chapitres d'un coup !

Alors, ch'tit précision si vous vous posez des questions sur le surnom de Sirius : Sick.

C'est de l'anglais : J'ai pris "sick" au sens de "macabre" (humour noir), en relation avec le nom de Sirius, évidemment : Sirius Black. L'air de dire que Sirius est une plaisanterie, lol. Le double sens permet de rapprocher avec malade ou dégoûté, donc, ce n'est pas très sympa pour notre petit Sirius. mdr !

Prochain chapitre : Le manuscrit de Falcon Gransit.


	39. II Le manuscrit de Falcon Gransit

**Benichoukos **: Légilimancie ? Euh... pas à ma connaissance lol. Nan, pô ça. C autre chose qu'ils vont découvrir... je sais plus quand... mdr ! en tous cas pas dans ces deux chapitres ;-)

**Milady2 **: Pk ? Paske je suis sadique bien sûr ! Pff ! Pourquoi ? Non mais vraiment ! :-P Tu as aimé les affrontements ? Tant mieux, moi aussi lol. Pour la raison de l'enlèvement, c pas pour tout de suite, c même dans quelques chapitres par là très loin :-D Et pour le reste, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : il ne suffit pas d'être bon auteur, il faut avoir un bon lecteur ;-)

**Truche **: Bravo pour ton vote, c le bon, et je peux te dire que, apparemment, t'es l'un des rares à avoir compris de qui il s'agissait lol. Pourtant, j'ai pas vraiment chercher à cacher... enfin bref. Je suis d'autant plus heureuses que ça te plaise du fait de tes réticences. En fait, j'avais commencé une autre version du récit avec Sirius mort mais CT totalement différent (Séléné (qui s'appelait Diane à ce moment) revenait d'Australie avec Tara, elle ne trahissait pas Harrye et Cie) bref, Ct pas très complet. Et pis sans Sirius, j'aurai pas pu faire l'altercation avec Nora, et j'avoue que ce court moment qui apporte pourtant rien à l'histoire en elle-même, je me suis éclatée à le faire lol.

**Dji **: MDR ! Z'ont du mal Herm et Ron. D'ailleurs, Harry va remettre les pendules de son ami à l'heure paske, faut l'avouer, sont vraiment crétins qd il s'agit de leurs sentiments ces deux-là. Luclam ? Où ça ? Quand ça ? J'ai parlé de Luclam moi ? ;-D Non, la tablette n'est absolument pas le manuscrit : les deux faits n'ont même aucun rapport. Les prochains chapitres auraient tendance à embrouiller, surtout celui de la BASE (chap. suivant) mais après, promis, ça s'éclaircit ! (serait temps pas vrai ? lol)

**David **: Oui, tu es très doué à ce jeu-là et tes reviews sont un réel plaisir. Pour Remus, c'est pas des blagues sauf que... il ne l'a plus en fait... Je cause trop moi ;-) Tu sais qui était avec Séléné ? Remarque, c'était le but, mais en même temps... j'espère que tu ne te trompes pas de personne ;-) Contenu du fameux livre : lire ci-après ! La BASE : c'est juste après ! mdr !

**Lily-potter **: Merci beaucoup de me dire que j'ai de l'imagination, mais faut dire que je l'entretiens depuis le temps que j'écris lol. Et puis ce n'est rien (absolument rien !) face au génie de JKR, Tolkien et autres grandes figures de la littérature. (soupir on peut tjs rêvé qu'on sera un jour aussi bon qu'eux mais, au final, c'est une affaire personnelle ;-) ) Voilà la suite ! (Aïe ! Aïe ! Faîtes que ma fic ne soit pas détrônée ! lol)

**Diony **: Je ramène le filet et bonne pèche ! Une Diony emprisonnée ; belle prise ! Dsl ma petite, t'es tombée entre mes griffes, je te lâche plus ! lol Le surnom de Sirius semble beaucoup plaire alors que j'avais des doutes à c sujet... tu me diras, j'ai tendance à douter de tout, mdr ! (Bah non t'es pô seule ! Je suis là moi ! )

**Ti booh **: Aïe ! Doucement où tu vas faire une overdose ! Bon, ça fait deux prises pour aujourd'hui dans mes filets, pas mal ! ;-) (Malgré le risque d'overdose, je continue... J'suis méchante... lol)

Ça se gâte, comme dirait l'autre lol. Alors... Qui c'est qui va trouver la référence à un passage précédent du récit et qui va faire le rapport ? Mmmmh ? Allez, le premier qui trouve a droit à un sachet de chocogrenouilles ! lol Par contre, vous allez me détester en lisant la fin du chapitre, parce que je suis persuadée que vous vous attendiez tous à... Bref, je prends le premier Portoloin pour le Tibet et je vous laisse ;-)

**Chapitre 20 : Le manuscrit de Falcon Gransit**

- Tu plaisantes ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Eh non... malheureusement d'ailleurs. En fait, dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux, c'est plutôt inquiétant. Falcon Gransit a vécu au siècle dernier c'était un inventeur de sortilèges mais il avait des idées assez radicales, presque autant que Voldemort. Il pensait que les sorciers et les Moldus étaient deux races différentes et, l'égocentrisme habituel, que les sorciers étaient supérieurs aux Moldus.

- Ouais, y'a pas à chercher bien loin pour trouver un exemple actuel, remarqua Nora en lançant à Sirius un regard en biais.

- C'est malheureusement une histoire qui nous est coutumière, en effet, répondit rapidement Remus avant que son ami ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Tu dis qu'il était inventeur, Tara ? Je suppose que c'est là que le bas blesse.

- S'il ne faisait que blesser... soupira Tara avec amertume. A partir de cette idée, il lui apparaissait logique qu'il était possible de faire une distinction entre les gens possédant des pouvoirs magiques et les autres, mais aussi entre les sangs mêlés et les sangs purs. Il mit plusieurs années avant de découvrir qu'il était effectivement possible de distinguer une magie ancestrale d'une nouvelle magie, et la totalité de ces recherches se trouvent sur ce manuscrit. L'explication des différences d'énergie, le sort pour les distinguer et... une idée d'arme.

- Une arme ? s'inquiéta Mme Weasley.

- Elle ressemble à celle des sylphes, sauf qu'elle ne distingue pas les races mais les énergies magiques, et c'est ce qui la rend encore plus terrible. Si elle était mise au point, elle anéantirait tous les Moldus et les premiers sorciers d'une famille de Moldus ou de sang mêlé sans aucune résistance. Heureusement, Gransit n'a jamais réussi à mettre au point son arme, mais Voldemort, c'est autre chose.

- Avec les recherches supplémentaires du CRM, il pourrait y parvenir, comprit Lupin. C'est pour ça que le projet était aussi protégé, il devait étudier la nature de la magie et avoir fait les mêmes découvertes que Gransit.

- Mais pourquoi vouloir récupérer le manuscrit s'ils ont des études actuelles sur le sujet ? s'étonna Harry.

- Parce qu'il a fallu toute une vie à Falcon Gransit pour mettre en relation les énergies différentes et le sortilège de distinction, or, Voldemort n'a pas envie de patienter plus longtemps.

- D'un autre côté, dit Nora, vous savez ce qu'il veut faire.

Les regards se tournèrent vers elle et haussa les épaules.

- Pour avoir une chance de contrer l'ennemi, mieux vaut connaître ses projets, remarqua-t-elle.

- S'il ne trouve pas le manuscrit, il va sûrement changer ses plans, remarqua Sirius.

- Il va le trouver, celui-ci n'est qu'une copie. J'ai eu le temps de contacter Dumbledore et il a estimé – tout comme moi – qu'il valait mieux que Voldemort l'ait avec lui. Tant que nous savons ce qu'il prépare sans qu'il s'en doute, nous avons un très grand avantage, comme le dit Nora.

- Vous ne craignez pas d'un peu trop jouer avec le feu ? s'inquiéta Hermione. S'il parvient à construire son arme...

- Nous le surveillons, maintenant que nous savons ce qu'il prépare, nous savons où regarder.

- Quelle cruauté, murmura Mme Weasley. On a peine à imaginer que des personnes aient pu inventer de telles horreurs. Nous savons ce qu'ils veulent faire et...

- Voldemort veut faire le tri dans notre équipe...

Harry avait dit ces mots à mi-voix, les sourcils froncés, et ils le regardèrent comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Notre équipe ? répéta Sirius, éberlué.

- Ce n'est rien, je réfléchissais tout haut. En tous cas, il est certain qu'il ne faut pas le laisser parvenir à ses fins. Voldemort est complètement fou. Je savais qu'il détestait les Moldus et les sangs mêlés et qu'il en a fait tuer beaucoup mais de là à les exterminer...

- Rien que dans cette salle, nous serions trois à ne plus exister si cette arme avait déjà été activée, si j'ai bien compris, remarqua Nora.

- Trois ? s'étonna Ron.

- Oui, moi, Hermione – c'est bien ça ? – et Remus, trois.

- Vous êtes un sang mêlé ? demanda Hermione en regardant Lupin.

- Oui, John Lupin, mon père, était un Moldu, expliqua-t-il.

- Moi non plus je ne serais plus là, fit remarquer Harry.

- Non, l'arme ne pourrait pas avoir d'impact sur toi puisque tu es un sorcier de seconde génération, le corrigea Tara.

- Et quel sont les pronostics de Dumbledore ? demanda Mme Weasley.

- Pour le moment, attendre et voir ce que notre espion nous dira, soupira Tara.

- En parlant d'espion, grommela Sirius, si mademoiselle pouvait avoir l'obligeance de nous expliquer comment elle arrive à avoir toutes ces informations sur notre monde.

Nora lui adressa un sourire innocent.

- Quoi ? Tu ne crois pas que ma seule sublime intelligence m'a permis d'arriver jusque là ?

- Ta quoi ? s'étouffa Sirius. Remarque, oui, tu en as, sauf que tu l'utilises entièrement pour des vannes qui tombent à plat au lieu de t'en servir pour comprendre ce qui t'entoure.

- Oui, en effet, dit Nora très sérieusement. Tu vois, on se ressemble plus que tu ne le penses puisque tu viens de prouver que ton... hem... intellect est utilisé à ce même but.

- Il n'empêche que Sirius a posé une bonne question, remarqua Lupin en la regardant d'un air intrigué. Tu dois avoir un contact mais qui est-il ?

- Oh ! Vu votre perspicacité surpassant le commun des Moldus, je suis persuadée que vous le découvrirez par vous-mêmes.

Elle sourit et se leva.

- J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance, dit-elle aux jeunes gens, cette fois en toute sincérité. Je vais voir Jean, il est plus intéressant que toi, Sirius, apparemment, ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir.

- Non mais pour qui elle se prend, cette espèce de... de... de peste ! s'exclama Sirius.

Harry avait un peu du mal à comprendre les réactions de son parrain vis-à-vis de Nora. Certes, ses remarques à son sujet étaient bien senties, mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il le cherchait un peu.

Lupin et Tara échangèrent un regard malicieux que Sirius surprit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à faire cette tête-là, vous deux ? demanda-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

- Nous n'avons rien Sirius, absolument rien, rigola Tara. Molly, je vais avoir besoin de vous pour étudier plus en détail le parchemin de Gransit, je vous attends dans la cuisine ?

- Oui, juste le temps de montrer leurs chambres et j'arrive.

- Bien, je vous attends en bas.

En sortant, elle adressa un clin d'œil malin à Lupin, un demi sourire aux lèvres, et celui-ci semblait également près d'éclater de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui faisait rire Lupin et Tara ? s'étonna Ron alors que lui et les autres suivaient Mme Weasley dans les escaliers.

- Pas la moindre idée, dit Ginny en haussant les épaules.

- C'est plutôt visible, remarqua Hermione, ils...

Elle s'interrompit brusquement en croisant le regard de Ron et rougit comme il lui arrivait souvent de le faire depuis leur dernière séance de légilimancie. Ginny et Harry échangèrent un regard interloqué comme Ron n'insistait pas et évitait également le regard d'Hermione.

Mme Weasley montra d'abord leur chambre aux garçons puis conduisit les filles à la leur. Une fois seuls, Harry se tourna vers Ron.

- Est-ce que tu vas te décider à me dire ce qui se passe entre toi et Hermione ? demanda-t-il, agacé.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit Ron un peu trop rapidement en entreprenant de sortir ses affaires de sa malle – les bagages étaient arrivés avant eux. Ça voulait dire quoi, ton histoire d'équipes ?

Harry croisa les bras avec un sourire rusé.

- T'es pas très doué pour détourner une conversation, si tu veux savoir. Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive avec Hermione et je t'expliquerai de quoi je parlais.

- Eh ! s'indigna Ron. Ça se fait pas entre potes !

- Oui, mais entre potes, on est sensé tout se dire, non ? Alors vas-y, raconte, de quoi as-tu peur ?

- Tu vas te payer ma tête, grommela Ron en s'asseyant sur un des lits, les oreilles rouges.

- Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. Qu'est-ce que Hermione a vu dans ton esprit pour que ça te mette dans un état pareil ? Parce que c'est bien de là que vient le problème, il me semble ?

Ron hocha la tête pour confirmer.

-En fait... elle...

Ron avait le plus grand mal à s'exprimer et il devenait de plus en plus nerveux. L'attitude de son ami commençait sérieusement à énerver Harry.

- Oui, quoi ? Qu'a-t-elle vu ?

- Elle, lâcha enfin Ron.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

- Comment ça, elle ?

- Elle s'est vue elle, dit Ron, au bord de la crise de nerf. Elle, tout le temps, en cours, aux repas, dans les couloirs. J'arrête pas de la regarder, même quand je ne devrais pas ! J'essayais de ne pas penser à elle mais plus je me disais ça, plus j'y pensais, et finalement, elle n'a vu qu'elle quand elle est entrée dans mon esprit, parce que... parce que je... je suis amoureux d'elle !

Il avait lâché les derniers mots comme on jette une bombe sur le point d'exploser. Il resta un bon moment la tête basse, sans oser regarder Harry, mais comme celui-ci ne disait rien, il leva les yeux vers lui. La bouche béante, les yeux exorbités, son ami le regardait d'un air ahuri.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? parvint-il à prononcer.

- Non, dit Ron d'une petite voix, c'est la vérité. Je l'ai...

- Je le sais bien que tu l'aimes, s'exaspéra Harry, c'est pas de ça dont je te parle. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que votre petit cinéma depuis une semaine, c'est à cause de ça, j'espère ?

- Ben... euh... si.

- Mais vous êtes complètement malades, tous les deux, remarqua Harry, plus abasourdi que jamais.

Ron le regarda avec étonnement, sans rien comprendre de ce qu'il disait.

- Bien sûr que tu l'aimes ! s'exclama Harry. Ça fait des années que c'est le cas et je n'ai même jamais compris pourquoi tu ne le lui disais pas. Hermione le sait aussi très bien, et ma question s'est reportée sur vous deux depuis longtemps. Et maintenant que tu as l'occasion de lui parler franchement, tu fuis ? Et elle aussi ? Excuse-moi, vieux, mais là, y'a quelque chose que je ne pige pas.

- Tu... tu crois qu'elle... euh... a des sentiments pour moi aussi ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? T'as qu'à lui demander et tu verras bien.

- Tu veux dire... lui demander de sortir avec moi ? dit-il d'une voix tremblante comme si la perspective de cette demande avait quelque chose de terrifiant.

- C'est quelque chose qui se fait, répondit Harry d'un ton acide.

Ron ne dit rien et réfléchit un moment. Harry s'en voulait un peu d'être si agressif avec lui mais il l'irritait vraiment en ce moment. Lui et Hermione avaient la chance de pouvoir vivre une aventure – et sans doute plus – ensemble, et ils hésitaient encore, après tout ce temps. A bien y réfléchir, Harry ne s'en voulait pas tant que ça, il serait même prêt à gifler Ron s'il lui sortait encore une ineptie du genre qu'il hésitait toujours. Mais son ami n'insista pas sur le sujet.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-il. Tu vas m'expliquer ce que ça signifie : « Il veut faire le tri dans notre équipe » ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas de moi, mais de Séléné. Après une séance d'entraînement, on a... discuté, elle m'a sorti que la guerre était un jeu et que son équipe aimerait faire le tri dans la nôtre, que les Moldus y étaient mêlés...

- Oui, elle faisait sûrement allusion à ce projet tiré de Falcon Gransit, remarqua Ron. En fin de compte, elle n'est pas si intelligente que ça pour laisser échapper de telles informations.

- Oui, dommage que je n'ai pas compris plus tôt...

Harry doutait que la moindre parole sortie de la bouche de Séléné n'ait pas été soigneusement calculée, telle qu'il la connaissait. Mais pourquoi le mettre au courant d'une chose aussi capitale ? Sans doute un test pour voir s'il saisissait l'allusion – ce qu'il n'était pas parvenu à faire – ou alors se disait-elle que leur camp étant au courant de cela, elle pourrait plus "s'amuser" qu'elle ne l'avait fait jusqu'alors... Oui, c'était sûrement ça, pensa Harry avec amertume.

Lorsque Mme Weasley les appela pour le repas et qu'ils retrouvèrent les filles, il sembla que quelque chose avait changé dans la manière dont Ron et Hermione se comportaient en présence l'un de l'autre. Ils ne se fuyaient plus du regard mais semblaient juste embarrassés et Harry comprit que Ginny avait également dû en parler à Hermione.

Ce midi-là, ils mangèrent en compagnie de tous ceux qu'ils avaient vus depuis leur arrivée plus Fiona Distort, dont le fils était en vacances chez ses grands parents. Elle arriva alors qu'ils commençaient à se mettre à table et Jean Lamare se précipita vers elle pour la faire tournoyer dans les airs et l'embrasser. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas dû pouvoir se voir depuis son retour.

Au début du repas, Harry écouta Jean raconter à Fiona la manière dont il s'était débarrassé des géants. C'était peut-être un effet de son imagination, mais il semblait bien que le journaliste avait moins de scrupules à se mettre en avant devant sa fiancée, vu les enjolivements qu'il rajouta par rapport à ce qu'il leur avait dit à leur arrivée.

Il trouva Sirius bien silencieux, lançant souvent des regards assassins à Nora – assise en face de lui – qui lui répondait par de charmants sourires on ne peut plus sarcastique. En revanche, Tara et Lupin semblaient intarissables, discutant avec Mme Weasley, profitant sans aucun doute encore de leurs retrouvailles. Harry écouta ce qu'ils racontaient, espérant saisir des informations supplémentaires sur sa capture, mais ils ne parlaient pas de cela.

- Je ne vois pas la différence, disait Mme Weasley, intriguée.

- Oh, personne ne la voit, à part Tara, sourit Lupin. D'ailleurs, je m'en suis rendu compte assez vite.

Tara sourit et frotta sa tête contre le bras de Lupin.

- Il faut dire que c'était facile de m'avoir avec ça, remarqua-t-elle. Mentir sur mes pouvoirs, ça n'avait aucune importance, mais mentir sur l'amour que je te portais... Ah non, c'était trop dur, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

- Il suffisait de ne pas le faire, lui dit gentiment Lupin, tu sais bien que jamais je n'aurai pu te croire, quoi qu'il se passerait.

- C'est quand même étrange de pouvoir mentir sur tout mais d'avoir ce tic pour les choses les plus essentielles, remarqua Mme Weasley. Et je n'ose imaginer l'état de ta main après !

Tara rigola et leva sa main droite qu'elle crispa au maximum sans la fermer avant de la relâcher.

- Ça dure plus longtemps en conditions réelles, rigola-t-elle, mais je mettais plusieurs heures avant de pouvoir écrire après.

- C'est monnaie courante de se mentir, par ici ? s'étonna Nora.

- Il faudra qu'on te raconte... commença Tara.

- Tu devrais être habituée pourtant, remarqua sèchement Sirius.

- Quel mensonge ? s'étonna faussement Nora. Je ne vous ai jamais menti, moi, bien au contraire. Et ce que c'est ma faute, à moi, si tu n'es pas capable de mener à bien une mission qu'on t'a confiée ?

- Je peux mener n'importe quelle mission à bien ! s'insurgea Sirius. Mais tu viens juste de prouver que tu savais mentir puisque tu l'as fait. Tu ne nous dis pas d'où tu tiens ces informations.

- Si tu commences à avoir du mal avec les mots, je vais plus rien pouvoir pour toi, ricana Nora, je ne vous mens pas puisque je ne dis rien. Si tu n'arrives pas à trouver ce qu'il en est, alors permet-moi de douter de tes capacités à appartenir à l'Ordre du Phénix, comme vous l'appelez.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut te concerner puisque tu n'appartiens pas à l'Ordre, répliqua Sirius avec le même sourire que Nora.

- Bravo Sirius, applaudit Nora, si je me souviens bien ce qu'on m'a raconté, tu utilises la même technique de mise à l'épreuve que ce Severus Rogue lorsque tu étais coincé ici.

- Ne me compare pas à cette saleté ! Et qui t'as raconté ça d'ailleurs ?

En disant cela, il s'était tourné vers Lupin qui lui adressa un sourire d'innocence allant d'une oreille à l'autre.

- J'y pense Molly, il faudrait qu'Arthur dépose deux de mes articles à la Gazette, demain, dit Jean.

Mme Weasley fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça des articles ? Avec quels éléments ? Nous ne devons pas leur laisser voir que nous savons...

- Détends-toi Molly, c'est juste un autre court article au cas où Tu-Sais-Qui aurait pas compris que ses Mangemorts ne reviendraient définitivement pas et... euh... un petit coucou en passant.

- Ce sont ce genre d'articles provocateurs qui t'ont conduit en cavale, le sermonna Fiona.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, ils ne peuvent pas savoir où je suis, lui répondit Jean en lui adressant son plus beau sourire.

- Bah ! dit Sirius. Jean a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu, pas vrai Jean ?

- Allons Sirius ! Ce n'est pas un jeu, répliqua Nora avec un demi sourire.

- Il faudrait que nous allions à la BASE pendant ces vacances, lança Hermione.

Le moment était approprié, on avait l'impression qu'elle disait cela pour empêcher Sirius de répliquer et les autres s'étaient déjà préparés à une réplique cinglante de l'homme, du coup, ils furent pris au dépourvu.

- A la BASE ? répéta Mme Weasley. Que voulez-vous y chercher ?

- Quelques petites choses pour les cours que nous ne trouvons pas à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, répondit calmement Hermione. Et on pourrait en profiter pour nous renseigner sur Falcon Gransit.

- Ceux de l'Ordre sont là pour ça, remarqua Sirius.

- Oui, mais vous avez tellement de choses à vous occuper, intervint Harry, comme ça, on pourrait vous aider.

- Il ne serait pas prudent que vous sortiez du Square Grimmaurd, dit Lupin. Désolé, mais ça va être impossible.

- On ne va pas les emprisonner, répliqua Tara en levant les yeux au ciel. La BASE est un bâtiment protégé de l'extérieur et de l'intérieur, en nous organisant comme il faut, ils peuvent y aller. En plus, la bibliothèque en elle-même vaut le déplacement, non ?

- Avec Voldemort en liberté, ce ne serait pas prudent, insista Mme Weasley.

- Bon, c'est comme vous voulez, mais il me semble qu'ils ne courent aucun risque, dit Tara en plongeant un regard infiniment tendre dans les yeux de Lupin.

Il hésita un instant puis regarda Mme Weasley.

- En fait, Tara n'a pas tort, remarqua-t-il. Il n'y a pas trop de risques.

- Et même s'il y en a, pas vraiment plus que de rester ici, renchérit Jean. Ouais, je les vois mal rester cloîtrés ici deux semaines.

- Ils sont bien allés à Ste Mangouste l'an dernier.

- Vous allez pas les empêcher de faire ce qu'ils veulent ?

Sirius et Nora avaient parlé en même temps, ils se regardèrent un instant puis détournèrent les yeux avec mépris, l'humeur noir.

- Demandons au moins à Dumbledore, dit Mme Weasley, énervée d'être mise en minorité, comme deux ans auparavant, lorsque Sirius avait accepté de répondre aux questions de Harry.

- D'accord, on verra ce qu'il en pense, acquiesça Lupin.

Tara adressa aux jeunes gens un discret clin d'œil et Harry comprit qu'elle savait que leurs recherches n'étaient pas d'ordre scolaire.

En sortant de table, Harry remarqua que Ron était plus mal à l'aise que jamais et lançait de fréquents coups d'œil à Hermione. Harry esquissa un sourire et s'approcha de Ginny.

- On va voir Buck ? lui proposa-t-il en désignant discrètement ses deux amis.

- Ok, répondit Ginny en retenant un rire.

L'hippogriffe était en train de dormir lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le grenier mais le bruit de leurs pas le réveilla et il s'étira en lançant un bâillement rugissant. Harry et Ginny lui donnèrent des rats morts avant de s'asseoir dans un coin.

- Décidément, ces deux-là m'étonneront toujours, soupira Harry en parlant de Ron et d'Hermione.

Ginny rigola.

- Ils ne sont pas très dégourdis, l'un comme l'autre, commenta-t-elle. Et ils veulent nous faire croire qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas ? Ils me font rire.

- J'espère que Ron va se décider à parler à Hermione, grommela Harry, on lui a laissé le champ libre et je me vois mal supporter encore leurs faux-fuyants. S'il ne le fait pas, je te jure que je vais finir par m'énerver et à les enfermer dans une pièce exiguë jusqu'à ce qu'ils en ressortent la main dans la main.

- On verra bien si on doit en arriver à de telles extrémités, dit Ginny en souriant. Je te suis sur ce coup-là.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel ils observèrent Buck se lisser les plumes à l'aide de son bec.

- Depuis plus de deux ans, je me demande comment ils font pour que Buck ne s'énerve pas, à rester enfermé de la sorte. C'est un hippogriffe après tout.

- Sirius m'a dit qu'ils le faisaient sortir deux fois par semaine en s'aidant d'un sortilège de camouflage, la nuit, expliqua Harry. Sans quoi, je crois bien que Buck aurait mis le grenier dans un sale état.

- En parlant de Sirius, tu ne trouves pas que Jean a raison ? J'avais du mal à garder mon sérieux lorsque lui et Nora se lançaient des pics.

- Oui, je n'ai jamais vu Sirius agir de la sorte, remarqua Harry en souriant largement. Ce qui est marrant, c'est que Nora est comme ça uniquement avec lui. Elle n'a pas été désagréable avec nous.

- J'aime bien cette fille, déclara Ginny. Elle va droit au but et elle sait ce qu'elle veut, elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds.

- Comme toi, remarqua Harry.

Ginny le regarda puis hocha la tête en détournant les yeux.

- Jean est assez spécial aussi, dit-elle d'une voix qui ne ressemblait plus trop à la sienne. Je ne l'imaginais pas du tout ainsi. Je le voyais plus genre littéraire qui parlerait tout le temps dans des mots qu'on ne pourrait pas comprendre.

- Oui, moi aussi.

Harry avait la gorge sèche sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait ce parallèle entre Nora et Ginny. Bien sûr, il avait dit cela de manière flatteuse, mais c'était justement ce qui le dérangeait. Soudain, il eut envie de sortir du grenier pour s'éloigner de Ginny, mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal à l'aise en sa présence ? Ce n'était que Ginny, une amie, et la sœur de Ron...

- Il fait un peu froid, non ? dit Ginny, toujours de cette voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Oui, on ferait mieux de descendre, répondit aussitôt Harry, saisissant la perche qu'elle lui lançait, en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Ginny ne se leva pas immédiatement, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, contrariée, puis se redressa. Harry lui adressa un sourire hésitant et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Harry ?

Il se retourna et vit que Ginny n'avait pas bougé. Elle avait un teint rosé mais un regard déterminé. Elle s'approcha de lui.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ? lui demanda-t-elle en dressant la tête.

- Ce que je... euh... eh bien, tu... tu es très gentille, volontaire et... et...

- Tu me trouves jolie ?

Cette fois, ce n'était plus une impression, Harry était extrêmement embarrassé et aurait bien voulu détourner les talons.

- Oui, tu es jolie Ginny, dit-il en lui adressant un sourire troublé. Tu le sais bien... Et si nous...

Mais Ginny ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et l'embrassa.

Elle l'avait soudain attrapé par l'arrière de la tête et avait planté ses lèvres contre les siennes. Harry sentit ses entrailles s'envoler d'un seul coup et son cœur battre à tout rompre. Le baiser était agréable et lui donnait chaud, le vidait de ses pensées. Il eut le réflexe de rendre son baiser à Ginny et leva les bras pour l'enlacer mais retrouva brusquement ses esprits et la repoussa.

- Non ! cria-t-il par réflexe.

Abasourdie, Ginny regarda Harry avec de grands yeux, l'air choqué.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Harry passa une main tremblante sur ses lèvres, il n'était pas près d'oublier ce baiser.

- Je... je... Je suis désolé Ginny mais je ne peux pas.

- Comment ça tu ne peux pas ? dit Ginny d'une voix où commençait à percer la colère.

- Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, répondit-il, perturbé, alors qu'il ne savait lui-même pas vraiment pourquoi il refusait. Je... Nous sommes amis et... c'est très bien comme ça, je trouve.

Ginny lui lança un regard meurtrier et lui lança brusquement une gifle phénoménale.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! lui cria-t-elle, au bord des larmes. Je croyais... Il me semblait... Je pensais que tu serais plus honnête que ça avec moi, Harry ! Retourne donc rêver à ta... ta Séléné ! Et noies toi dans cette illusion !

Elle passa devant lui en courant pour lui cacher ses larmes et dévala l'escalier. Harry était resté figé, incapable de réagir. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de couler du plomb dans son cœur tellement il était lourd. Il rejeta la tête en arrière en pestant contre lui-même. Il n'avait jamais voulu faire souffrir Ginny, il l'aimait trop pour ça... A quel point ? Lui avait-il vraiment fait des allusions sans qu'il s'en souvienne ? Peut-être inconsciemment...

Il était complètement idiot de l'avoir ainsi rejeté, Ginny était une fille parfaite, avec qui il s'entendait à merveille et dont le caractère farouche lui plaisait. Et pourtant... et pourtant elle se trompait. Du moins en partie. Il n'aurait pas été honnête avec elle s'ils étaient sortis ensemble et la raison se trouvait dans les derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcés. En cette image qui ne voulait plus s'effacer. Il détestait Séléné autant qu'il aimait l'illusion qui lui restait d'elle et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'en détacher. Pourquoi ? Séléné n'avait été que sa deuxième aventure, un amour d'école, ce genre de choses s'effaçaient rapidement, comme cela s'était passé avec Cho. Pourquoi les sentiments de l'époque restaient-ils aussi vivace ? La question était aussi stupide que lui, songea Harry, ça avait été bien plus qu'une aventure...

En redescendant, il tomba sur Ron, qui irradiait tellement il était heureux.

- Je lui ai dit ! s'exclama-t-il dés qu'il vit son ami.

- Hein ? fut la seule chose que Harry parvint à sortir de son esprit embrumé.

- J'ai parlé à Hermione et... on sort ensemble, déclara-t-il comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'ils allaient se marier.

- Ah ! Génial, dit Harry en s'arrachant un sourire.

Et il entra dans la chambre pour se maudire de ce qu'il avait fait à Ginny, laissant Ron complètement désabusé par la réaction de son ami.

(à suivre...)

Si vous continuez à me frapper de la sorte, je vais plus me souvenir de la suite !!! lol

**Falcon Gransit** est l'anagramme de **Francis Galton**, dont les "recherches" ont malheureusement aidé à l'idée de l'**eugénisme**. Pour de plus amples informations, je vous invite à ouvrir une encyclopédie ou un dico ;-)


	40. II La BASE

Ils y arrivent enfin à cette bibli! lol Je me suis amusée pour la décrire, on verra si ça vous plait ou non. Ah, et j'ai aussi raconté l'histoire de Tara, mais pour ceux qui se le demande, ça n'apporte rien au récit principal.

**Chapitre 21 : La Bibliothèque Anglaise de Sorcellerie Eminente**

Les jours qui suivirent constituèrent un calvaire pour Harry, Ginny le traitait sans cesse avec mépris et il devait avoir recours à divers détournements pour éluder les questions de Ron, sans compter qu'il savait qu'il méritait amplement la rancœur de Ginny.

Ron et Hermione restaient très discrets dans leur relation, seuls Harry et Ginny étaient au courant qu'ils sortaient ensemble et les deux amoureux voulaient éviter que Mme Weasley ou tout autre adulte l'apprenne durant ces vacances, ils préféraient attendre la fin de l'année scolaire afin de s'établir eux-mêmes dans leur relation.

Harry était heureux pour eux mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de temps à autre une pointe de jalousie. Lorsque cela se produisait, il se donnait une violente gifle mentale pour se remettre à sa place.

Tara leur apprit trois jours après leur arrivée que Dumbledore avait accepté qu'ils se rendent à la BASE et Harry n'était pas mécontent de quitter pour un temps l'atmosphère de Square Grimmaurd. En d'autres circonstances, il se serait amusé des perpétuelles disputes de Nora et Sirius ou des manières franches de Jean Lamare, c'est ce qui s'était produit à son arrivée. Mais maintenant, alors que son moral était descendu en dessous du zéro absolu, ces continuels amusements l'agaçaient au plus haut point et il avait à peine écouté lorsque lui, Ron et Hermione avaient assisté aux deux réunions de l'Ordre durant lesquels, d'ailleurs, rien de neuf n'avait été dit, ils attendaient toujours les résultats de Rogue, qui devait passer après Noël.

Les déambulations de Kreattur au travers de la demeure n'arrangeaient en rien son humeur, se souvenant encore de la manière il l'avait berné plus d'un an auparavant. Bref, lorsque Maugrey Fol-Œil et Tonks grimpèrent avec eux à l'intérieur d'une voiture que conduisait Mondingus, Harry se sentit plus léger que ces derniers jours.

Ils roulèrent pendant près de trois quart d'heures à travers les rues de Londres – vides à cette heure matinale – puis Mondingus s'arrêta devant la façade d'un bâtiment en briques rouges en piteux état, visiblement une ancienne imprimerie. Maugrey descendit le premier pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne puis lui et Tonks conduisirent les jeunes gens à l'intérieur de la bâtisse.

Ils pénétrèrent immédiatement dans une grande salle poussiéreuse et remplie de toiles d'araignée au fond de laquelle se trouvait une presse d'imprimerie ancienne et entièrement rouillée. Maugrey sortit sa baguette et tapa à divers endroits de la machine puis fit signe à Hermione de s'avancer.

Sans qu'il ait eu à le lui dire, elle grimpa sur les bords de la presse puis sauta dans le bac normalement destiné aux feuilles. Elle le traversa comme si la surface avait été de l'eau mais ne réapparut pas sous la machine. Lorsque ce fut le tour de Harry, il ressentit en traversant le métal la même sensation que pour entrer à Ste Mangouste au travers des vitres. Il se retrouva dans une espèce de petite cabine, de faible hauteur, et Hermione le tira à l'extérieur pour laisser la place à Ron.

Harry n'avait jamais été féru de lecture mais il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une exclamation impressionnée en découvrant la bibliothèque.

Il y avait là des millions de livres rangés sur d'immenses étagères de bois d'ébène, de chêne ou d'acajou entre lesquels des colonnes au style moyenâgeux d'une douzaine de mètres de haut se dressaient. Les étagères étaient si hautes que Harry en avait le vertige. Le sol était entièrement parqué avec des bois de différentes couleurs grâce auxquels ils avaient pu dessiner des runes ou des symboles sorciers.

Hermione dut tirer Harry par la manche pour le faire avancer, tellement la splendeur et l'immensité des lieux l'avaient surpris. Tonks et Maugrey restaient aux deux seuls entrées de la BASE pour surveiller les lieux et les trois jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers l'accueil – qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la bibliothèque – en traversant différents rayons et ils purent pleinement apprécier la magie qui régnait dans ce lieu.

Certains livres planaient paresseusement au-dessus de leurs têtes et les lecteurs devaient utiliser des épuisettes pour les attraper ; d'autres discutaient entre eux et rouspétaient lorsqu'un sorcier avait besoin de l'un ou l'autre et les dérangeait en pleine conversation ; un livre timide, que Harry vit dissimuler derrière une armoire, se réfugia dans l'ombre des autres bouquins lorsqu'il remarqua que le jeune homme l'observait ; un livre à lunettes en lisait un autre dont les pages tournaient toutes seules ; des livres lumineux clignotaient à la manière de néons ; et une infinité d'autres sortes d'ouvrages.

Ils assistèrent également à certaines scènes cocasses. Un sorcier s'approcha à pas de sioux d'un livre posé à terre, apparemment inoffensif et sauta dessus, les mains en avant. Le livre glissa de plusieurs centimètres sur le sol et l'homme se retrouva affalé à terre. Le livre le contourna, se mit sur sa tranche s'ouvrit et se referma sur le derrière du sorcier qui poussa un cri en ramenant ses mains sur son modeste postérieur alors que le bouquin glissait à toute allure sur le sol pour s'enfuir, en claquant ses pages, comme s'il riait. A un autre moment, un éclair bleu passa devant eux, poursuivi par une jeune sorcière essoufflée qui pestait contre un certain « livre véloce de la vélocité ». La traînée bleue revint vers eux en un virage serré et ils durent se baisser pour éviter de se prendre l'ouvrage en plein dans la tête.

Ils traversèrent divers rayons : des odeurs alléchantes planaient dans celui consacré à l'art culinaire ; la section musicale résonnait de tous les genres de musique possibles et imaginables en une cacophonie assourdissante ; ils faillirent être carbonisés dans celle des dragons, congelés dans celle du pôle nord, estropiés dans celle des créatures dangereuses et ils préféraient ne pas penser à ce qui se serait passé si un des liquides envoyé par la multitude de livres du secteur des potions les avait touché. A chacun d'eux, ils pouvaient voir de petites boules lumineuses dans lesquelles Hermione reconnut des fées, employées ici pour aider à la recherche des livres.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'accueil, une sorte de comptoir ancien derrière lequel se tenait un sorcier à l'âge indéfinissable tellement il paraissait vieux, qui lisait un livret en le collant presque contre ses lunettes rectangulaires.

- Bonjour monsieur, nous venons faire des recherches sur un sujet assez précis. Pourriez-vous nous renseigner ? demanda Hermione.

Le vieil homme leva les yeux vers eux et sembla mettre un certain temps à percuter les paroles d'Hermione. Il finit par leur adresser un sourire édenté mais amical en désignant d'énormes volumes disposés sur trois étagères mises à l'écart, à hauteur d'homme.

- Tous les sujets traités dans les bouquins de la BASE sont consignés dans les listes. Notés les références à votre sujet puis revenez.

- D'accord, merci.

- On regarde à miroir ou à Parenze ? demanda Ron en regardant les énormes volumes avec répugnance.

- Aux deux, répondit Hermione en prenant un livre dont la tranche indiquait « Pa ». Et il faut aussi nous renseigner sur les parenziens.

Ils notèrent les références des bouquins puis revinrent vers le vieil homme qui appela trois fées.

- Voilà, elles vont vous installer dans un endroit tranquille et vous amener ces livres. Bonnes recherches.

En tout, ils avaient relevé à peine cinq livres : trois sur le miroir de Parenze et deux sur les parenziens. Ce qui prouvait que le sujet n'avait jamais vraiment été étudié, sans compter que le sujet n'était abordé que brièvement dans de lourds volumes dans deux des cas.

- Voilà la théorie dont avait parlé Lupin, indiqua Hermione à un moment. Celle où ils pensent que le miroir de Parenze est vraiment un miroir. C'est bien ce qu'il nous avait dit, la personne qui se regarde à l'intérieur se divise en deux parties mais c'est le miroir qui choisit comment il divise la personne.

- De toute façon, on sait déjà que cette théorie est fausse, lui fit remarquer Harry.

- Dans la forme, oui, mais ça pourrait nous aider à mieux comprendre la véritable fonction du miroir. Ils n'ont pas sorti cette hypothèse du néant.

- Là, ils parlent du vrai miroir, dit Ron en lisant un des livres. C'est une traduction à partir d'un livre intitulé « La magie vitale ».

- Oui, j'ai déjà vu ce nom, c'est un livre écrit par les parenziens dont on n'a retrouvé que des notes mais jamais l'ouvrage original, expliqua Hermione. Que disent-ils ?

- C'est écrit bizarrement, grimaça Ron. _« Le miroir de Parenze naquit le jour où la magie se révéla aux hommes, éternelle puissance qui jamais ne faiblit, conscience de la magie par elle-même. Les élus du miroir se refléteront l'un dans l'autre à l'infini, augmentant à chaque renvoi cette puissance qui jamais ne faillit. Deux pour la naissance, deux pour l'accomplissement, deux pour la fin. Un miroir que se brise et le chaos emportera les âmes, car cette puissance, jamais ne doit être libérée sans contrôle. Deux ils ont été, deux ils doivent être pour punir les traîtres à la conscience magique. Deux pour leur imposer le seul châtiment qui les détruira jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.»_

- Fais voir, demanda Hermione en attrapant le livre.

- Ça commence sérieusement à m'énerver, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Comment veulent-ils qu'on soit deux avec Séléné de leur côté ? Leur miroir s'est déjà brisé, comme ils disent. Et puis ces gens ont vécus il y a des siècles !

Hermione n'avait rien écouté de ce qu'avait dit Harry.

- Déjà, ça confirme ce que disait Tara, remarqua-t-elle. Le miroir de Parenze est bien de la même nature que les pouvoirs des métamorphomages. Conscience de la magie par elle-même ? Ils pensaient que la magie était consciente ? Drôle d'idée...

- Ils parlent aussi de l'augmentation du pouvoir, lut Harry.

- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont comparé à un miroir, comprit soudain Hermione. Imagine que tu mettes deux miroirs l'un face à l'autre, ils se reflètent à l'infini. Dans votre cas, ce sont vos pouvoirs qui se reflètent et ils se chargent en puissance au fil du temps, si je comprends bien.

- Mais on n'a toujours pas la réponse à notre principale question, grogna Harry. Quel est ce pouvoir ?

- _« le seul châtiment qui les détruira jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours »_... murmura Hermione. Je ne vois pas. Il ne s'agit effectivement pas de la mort puisqu'ils le subissent jusqu'à leur mort naturelle, apparemment...

- C'est étrange, ils ne parlent pas des mages noirs mais des traîtres à la conscience magique, remarqua Ron. Ça non plus on ne sait pas ce que ça signifie.

- Recopie ce passage, Ron, on aura tout notre temps pour y réfléchir plus tard.

Ils replongèrent dans les derniers livres sans rien trouver d'autres mais Hermione laissa soudain échapper une exclamation sceptique.

- Ils racontent n'importe quoi dans ce bouquin.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils disent que la confrérie de Parenze était convaincue d'un lien entre les animaux magiques et la magie distribuée aux sorciers, et qu'ils reconnaissaient dans la licorne et le phénix les plus puissantes attaches à ce lien, l'un pour la nuit, l'autre pour le jour.

- Et alors ? demanda Ron, qui ne comprenait pas où était le problème, tout comme Harry.

- Vous pourriez au moins écouter Hagrid lorsqu'il fait ses cours, dit Hermione en secouant la tête. Dans l'antiquité, il n'y avait pas de licorne en Grèce, ceux qui ne voyageaient pas n'en connaissaient même pas l'existence. Or la confrérie de Parenze a toujours été très fermée d'après ce que j'ai lu, ils ne connaissaient pas les licornes.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Ça n'est pas une si grave erreur, mais je crois être tombé sur un truc intéressant. Dans ce livre ils disent que les parenziens avaient établi leur propre calendrier, qui comptait quatre cent six jours.

- Quatre cent six ? s'étonna Hermione. Sur quoi se basaient-ils ?

- Sur la magie, comme toujours, et plus précisément sur leur théorie de l'acquisition d'un nouveau pouvoir. Lorsque celui-ci était assez puissant, ils avaient découvert – ou ils pensaient – qu'il existait un contre coup au bout de cette période – une année pour eux. _« Un écho dû au choc de l'apport d'énergie magique qui apporterait l'espace d'un court instant la révélation de la réalité de ce pouvoir »_, lut-il.

- Je ne pense pas que... commença-t-elle. Quatre cent six jours ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain, s'attirant les regards réprobateurs des autres lecteurs.

Elle balbutia des excuses et baissa la voix.

- Harry, c'est bien le jour de ton anniversaire que toi et Séléné avez pu recevoir le miroir de Parenze ?

- Oui, à cause des protections de Tara. Pourquoi ?

- Harry, quatre cent six jours à partir de ton anniversaire, ça nous amène à la rencontre de Quidditch où toi et Séléné vous êtes évanouis !

- Tu es certaine ?

- Je sais compter quand même, répliqua Hermione.

- Mais quel rapport peut-il y avoir entre ce rassemblement que j'ai vu et le pouvoir que nous avons, avec Séléné ? C'est absurde, cette plaine et cette scène n'étaient que des illusions.

- Sans doute, mais peut-être faut-il examiner cette vision d'un point de vue métaphorique.

- Et on sait faire ça, nous ? demanda Ron en haussant un sourcil.

- Il faut que j'y réfléchisse, mettre en relation les prophéties et ces renseignements. C'était le dernier livre ? Nous n'avons plus qu'à rejoindre Maugrey et Tonks.

Cette année, le repas de Noël sembla teinté d'un certain formalisme. Les projets de Voldemort avaient un peu diminué l'envie de faire la fête chez les uns et les autres. Heureusement, George et Fred avaient débarqué avec un tas de gadgets magiques qui firent pousser de hauts cris à leur mère et rire les autres.

Jean resta discret durant la soirée, il était heureux d'être à Square Grimmaurd, mais il aurait quand même préféré passer les fêtes en compagnie de Fiona et Fabian, quant à Sirius et Nora, leur petit jeu du « cherche moi tu vas me trouver » n'avait toujours pas fini et ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie de se lancer des remarques acerbes à bout de champ. Cependant, Harry eut vite l'impression que c'était devenu un jeu entre eux, ce serait à celui qui aurait le dernier mot et le jeune homme constatait avec amusement que Sirius perdait souvent.

Ginny resta constamment en compagnie des jumeaux sans adresser un regard à Harry. Elle était en colère et c'était compréhensible. Harry n'avait pas fini de se maudire d'avoir réagi de la sorte à sa déclaration.

En fait, les seuls qui semblaient pleinement aborder ces fêtes de fin d'année avec bonheur étaient Ron et Hermione ainsi que Tara et Lupin. Des deux côtés, il y avait une joie visible de s'être retrouvés ou découverts qui illuminait la soirée même si Ron et Hermione faisaient leur possible pour ne rien montrer de leurs sentiments. Néanmoins, et vu le sourire narquois qu'affichait Fred depuis un moment, Harry était convaincu que les jumeaux avaient très bien compris ce qu'il en était.

En fin de soirée, ils eurent la surprise de voir arriver Dumbledore. Il ne venait absolument pas pour les affaires de l'Ordre mais pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien et qu'ils passaient un bon Noël.

C'était si inattendu de sa part que Harry mit un moment avant de réaliser que Dumbledore était surtout venu parler à Tara. Ils semblaient extrêmement bien se connaître et Harry se demanda comment ils pouvaient être aussi proches.

Au moment où le directeur de Poudlard annonça qu'il devait malheureusement repartir, Tara se leva d'un bond.

- J'allais oublier ! Attendez une seconde.

Elle sortit en coup de vent de la cuisine et revint peu après en portant une petite caisse en bois.

- J'avais plusieurs Noël à rattraper, alors j'en ai mis une paire par année de perdue, plus celles des anniversaires bien sûr.

La caisse était remplie de paires de chaussettes de toutes sortes et de toutes couleurs et Dumbledore sourit.

- Merci beaucoup Tara, c'est le meilleur cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais fait.

- Des chaussettes ? dit Nora, perplexe, lorsque Dumbledore fut parti.

- Ne fais pas attention, c'est une blague, rigola Tara. J'étais sûre qu'il s'en souviendrait.

- Vous semblez très proche du professeur Dumbledore, s'étonna Hermione.

- Oh oui, il a été mon tuteur pendant quelques années à la mort de ma mère.

Comme les jeunes gens la regardaient tous avec perplexité, elle sourit.

- Si vous voulez, je peux vous raconter mon histoire, mais ce n'est pas très gai.

- Après tout, vous connaissez bien la nôtre, remarqua Lupin en souriant.

Mme Weasley proposa de se rendre dans le salon et ils s'installèrent autour de Tara pour écouter son histoire. Harry était très intéressé par ce qu'elle avait à raconter. Cette femme l'intriguait beaucoup, avec son optimisme incroyable et la force dont elle avait fait preuve pour surmonter toutes les épreuves de sa vie.

- En fait, mon histoire est courte, commença-t-elle. Mes parents ont divorcé lorsque j'avais six ans parce que mon père était un homme très négligeant. Il ne faisait pas attention à ma mère, et encore moins à moi, alors ma mère a voulu commencer une nouvelle vie. Mon père s'est remarié de son côté et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu, pourtant j'ai failli retourner chez lui. J'avais dix ans lorsque ma mère s'est fait mordre par un loup-garou.

- Votre mère était un loup-garou ? s'étonna Ron.

- Oui, et cet événement est arrivé aux oreilles de mon père. A l'époque... je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il avait, des remords ou l'influence de sa nouvelle femme, toujours est-il qu'il a voulu me récupérer et que c'est uniquement grâce à l'intervention de Dumbledore que ma mère a réussi à conserver ma garde. Après ça, mon père est allé s'installer aux Etats-Unis et je n'en ai plus jamais entendu parler.

Nous sommes entrés avec ma mère dans une période extrêmement dure : le regard des gens, leurs paroles – ils n'hésitaient pas de dire le fond de leurs pensées en ma présence –, c'était très difficile à supporter, surtout pour ma mère, et c'est d'ailleurs dans cette période qu'elle a décidé de retrouver son frère – le père de Severus.

Malgré tout cela, nous étions ensemble et heureuses de l'être mais tout a basculé lors des vacances d'été précédent ma troisième année de scolarité. On n'a jamais su comment mais ma mère a réussi à s'échapper de l'endroit où on l'enfermait une nuit de pleine lune. Ce sont des promeneurs qui ont retrouvé son corps le lendemain, une balle d'argent en plein cœur.

- Elle a été tuée par un chasseur de loup-garou ? murmura Hermione, horrifiée.

- En effet, et après ça, je me suis retrouvée seule. Bien sûr, il y avait mon grand-père paternel, mais il n'était pas vraiment apte à élever un enfant pour tout dire. Vous devez le connaître, il s'agit de M. Ollivander, le marchant de baguettes.

- M. Ollivander est votre grand-père ? s'exclama Harry en se demandant jusqu'où allaient aller les surprises que leur réservaient Tara.

- Pourquoi vous appelez-vous Milten, dans ce cas ? s'étonna Hermione. Si vous aviez gardé le nom de famille de votre mère, Lawill, j'aurai compris, mais là...

- Oh, ça, c'est une affaire de famille assez complexe. En réalité, Milten est le nom de jeune fille de ma grand-mère – la mère de ma mère – mais comme ses propres parents n'avaient eu aucun garçon, ils désespéraient que leur nom se perdent – ils étaient assez réactionnaires mais vous me direz que pour l'époque... Du coup, en leur mémoire, ma grand-mère a demandé à mes parents de me donner ce nom-là et comme c'était égal à mon père... Enfin bref, ce n'est pas très important.

Après la mort de ma mère, je me suis donc retrouvée sans personne et j'aurai très bien pu être placée dans un orphelinat. Mais Dumbledore m'a annoncé qu'il avait rempli les formalités et qu'il était désormais mon tuteur légal. Il m'a placé chez des gens de ses amis très sympathiques et ce jusqu'à ce que je sois majeure, en assurant tous mes frais, et c'est ainsi que nous sommes devenus proches ; entre autre grâce à mon pouvoir de voyance, il faut bien l'avouer.

- Vous n'avez pas eu une enfance très facile, remarqua Ginny.

Tara rigola.

- Pas moins que celle de Remus ou Sirius, remarqua-t-elle. Nous sommes de fameux cas sociaux, nous trois. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui se serait passé dans le monde des Moldus.

- Tout aurait été beaucoup moins simple, grimaça Nora. On a tendance à se compliquer la vie par chez-nous.

- A ton tour Nora, dit malicieusement Sirius. Puisque Tara nous a raconté son histoire, si tu nous disais ce qui s'est passé depuis nos retrouvailles, l'an dernier ?

- Ce ne serait pas drôle, répondit Nora avec un petit sourire, il faut que tu découvres toi-même ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Moi je sais, ou plutôt je crois savoir.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Hermione avec étonnement.

- C'est grâce à Inch Former, non ?

Nora lui lança un regard impressionné et rigola.

- Alors là, ça mérite des applaudissements ! En effet, c'est par Inch que j'ai pu avoir toutes ces informations, mais comment as-tu pu le découvrir ?

- Oh... euh...

- Qui est Inch Former ? demanda Sirius, stupéfait.

- Il travaille au CRM, répondit Tara, je me souviens lui avoir présenté William, ton père.

- Il travaillait, rectifia Nora, il a changé de métier depuis le temps, et en effet, lui et mon père se connaissaient grâce à vous. Lorsque j'ai voulu reprendre contact avec le monde des sorciers, mon père m'a donné l'adresse d'un bar – un bar Moldu – où ils se rencontraient souvent. Inch adore être en contact avec les non sorciers et il a été très surpris de me retrouver lorsque je me suis adressée à lui. Grâce à son ancien travail, il gardait des contacts avec des gens hauts placés et c'est comme ça que j'ai pu être aussi bien informée.

- Pourquoi Voldemort ne s'est-il jamais attaqué à cet homme ? s'étonna Harry.

- Inch est discret, il n'a pas vraiment d'habitude, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance de le trouver dans le bar. J'y suis allé chaque jour pendant deux mois avant de le voir y entrer.

- Tu aurais pu nous le dire, grommela Sirius.

- C'était tellement amusant de te voir pester à cause de ça, répondit Nora en papillonnant des yeux d'un air moqueur.

Deux jours plus tard, Severus Rogue arriva au Square Grimmaurd pour faire son rapport. La plupart des membres de l'Ordre se trouvaient là sauf Dumbledore, qui avait déjà été mis au courant et était trop occupé pour venir.

Il apparut d'emblée que l'humeur du professeur ne s'était pas arrangé, et même Sirius s'abstint de tout commentaire en voyant l'état de rage contenue dans lequel se trouvait Rogue.

Malheureusement, il n'était pas très au courant de ce qui se passait. Voldemort n'avait pas pour habitude d'inclure la totalité de ses Mangemorts dans un unique projet, il préférait être prudent et Rogue ne savait que le strict minimum. Au moins, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas près d'arriver à ses fins d'après ce qu'il avait compris. L'élaboration de l'arme prendrait des mois si tant était qu'elle fonctionnait. Il n'avait pas non plus de nouvelles des disparus sauf qu'ils étaient toujours vivants et gardés prisonniers dans un endroit secret, ce qui, pour le moment, constituait une bonne nouvelle.

- On a attendu tout ce temps pour ça ? dit Sirius d'un ton nonchalant. Je ne vois pas très bien à quoi tu sers, on aurait pu deviner par nous-mêmes.

- Tu veux peut-être ma place ? rugit Rogue. Tu penses mieux y arriver que moi avec tes impulsions incontrôlables ?

- Sirius, n'en rajoute pas, intervint Lupin. Severus, que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Il ne m'arrive rien du tout ! C'est ta satané gamine qui me porte sur le système ! On voit bien que c'est ta fille, c'est certain !

- Que veux-tu dire ? s'étonna Tara.

Rogue se calma brusquement.

- Rien, ce n'est pas grave. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire.

Il sortit à pas vif de la cuisine et Sirius haussa un sourcil.

- Il s'arrange pas.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? s'inquiéta Tara.

- C'est à cause de Séléné, répondit Harry. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle lui a fait ou dit mais il est d'une humeur massacrante depuis un moment.

- C'est mauvais signe, remarqua Lupin, soucieux. S'il commence à perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs de la sorte, son rôle va devenir dangereux pour lui.

- Tu rigoles ! s'exclama Sirius. Il a toujours été comme ça !

- Non, pas à ce point là, le contredit Tara. Il y a quelques mois, il n'aurait jamais osé parler de Séléné de cette façon devant moi, je le sais. Je me demande ce qu'elle a derrière la tête...

- Vous croyez toujours qu'elle n'est pas avec Voldemort ? s'étonna Harry, choqué.

- Ce que je crois ne concerne que moi, Harry, et la question n'est pas là. Si Severus ne se ressaisit pas, il va falloir prendre des mesures radicales.

- Ce serait perdre un précieux atout, remarqua Jean.

- Si Severus tombe entre les mains de Voldemort, on perdra plus qu'un atout, rétorqua Tara. Je sais que c'est dangereux et que Dumbledore n'est pas certain de pouvoir y arriver, mais nous allons devoir y arriver... car j'ai l'impression que Severus ne se ressaisira pas et je ne vois qu'une chose pour le mettre dans cet état, mais je me demande comment elle l'aurait su...

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Hermione, intriguée.

- C'est une affaire personnelle, excusez-moi, je pensais tout haut.

- De toute façon, il y a de fortes chances qu'on le découvre grâce à la légilimancie, dit Ron à Harry et Hermione alors qu'ils retournaient dans leurs chambres.

- Tu es prêtes Hermione ?

- Tout à fait. Moi et Ron, nous pouvons nous entraîner maintenant.

Elle adressa à Ron un immense sourire en lui lançant un regard doux et le jeune homme lui répondit de même. Harry sourit en lui-même, ça lui faisait plaisir de les voir aussi heureux ensemble.

(à suivre...)

Rogue pète un câble ! MDR !

Chapitre 22 : Victoire et mauvaise nouvelle. (le genre de mauvaise nouvelle qui porte sur le système plus que ça ne fait pleurer loooooooool)


	41. II Victoire et mauvaise nouvelle

**Benichoukos **: lol ! décidément ! t'attends que ça, pas vrai ? ;-) Eh bien, si ça doit arriver (:-D) ce sera pour dans un trèèèèèèèèèèès long moment.

**David **: Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce problème, il est absolument voulu ! A un moment, quelqu'un dira que si Voldemort met autant de temps pour créer son arme c'est parce que la plus grosse difficulté réside dans le fait de la régler pour que lui-même ne soit pas atteint.

**Ti booh **: PTDR ! Ca fait une personne à rajouter sur ma liste de personne qui me haïssent plus que Drago hait Harry. (Et elle est infiniment longue !) Alors 1) Je sais que j'ai abusé, j'adore abuser :-D ; 2) PARCE QUEEEEEEEEEEE ! (spéciale dédicace à Marie, alias Kid ;-) ) ; 3) Finalement, je ne vais pas m'en vouloir, ça servirait à rien. Et pis ce genre d'overdose, promis, c pas dangereux ! Quoi que... lol Des fautes d'ortho ? SACRILEGE INFAME ET HORREUR ABSOLUE !!! Où ça ? Où ça ? Dis-moiiiiiiiiii ! (...oui ! Andy !... Hem) Bref, dis-moi où y'a des fautes avant que le déshonneur s'abatte sur moi ! (Comment ça je dramatise ? Meuh non.)

**Milady2 **: Ben comme tu vois, dsl, mais tu es la dernière à avoir reviewer. (Y'a que des insomniaques sur ce site ! Et j'en fais partie... lol) Non, non, pas surpris, il est con, tout simplement PTDR ! Tu aimes la bibli, alors je t'aime ! lol C vrai que saisir une part du passé des persos aide à mieux les comprendre, j'aime bien faire ça ;-)

Je viens de me rendre compte (bis) que j'ai oublié de préciser quelque chose au sujet du miroir de Sirius. A la fin du cinquième tome, celui-ci se brise lorsque Harry le jette dans sa malle donc, ERREUR ! me crierez-vous, et moi de vous répondre que non. Dans mon récit, Sirius n'est pas mort, ce qui fait que la plupart des choses qui suivent le chapitre 35 se modifient, entre autre le fait que le miroir soit cassé donc NO ERROR ! lol

**Chapitre 22 : Victoire et mauvaise nouvelle** (Préparez vos doigts, vous allez bientôt vouloir m'étrangler, après la lettre de R.J.L., pour être plus précise :-P )

Harry ne fut pas mécontent de se retrouver à Poudlard à la rentrée. Au moins ici, il pouvait éviter Ginny et il espérait que la jeune fille oublierait cette déconvenue au contact des autres. Poudlard était rempli de types sympas avec lesquels elle serait sans aucun doute mieux qu'avec lui. Mais surtout, ils pourraient bientôt mettre en place l'opération légilimancie.

Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas pu s'exercer à Square Grimmaurd car ceux de l'Ordre se seraient vite rendus compte de ce qu'ils faisaient et il était certain qu'ils auraient désapprouvés, même Sirius. Aussi se rendirent-ils dans la salle sur demande dés la fin du premier jour de cours.

A la fin de la séance, Hermione annonça fièrement qu'elle pensait sérieusement être prête la semaine prochaine.

- Le problème, ça va être la manière de l'aborder, grimaça Ron.

- On n'a pas le choix, j'ai besoin de voir ses yeux pour être sûre de réussir, je ne suis pas assez expérimentée. Tu devras la distraire pendant que je lancerai le sortilège... Espérons qu'elle ne remarquera rien.

- Je vais lui donner l'occasion de me rabaisser, grommela Ron, comme ça, elle sera totalement accaparée par moi.

- Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras, sourit Hermione en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

- Je resterai dans... Aïe !

Sa cicatrice venait de le lancer de nouveau et les deux autres le regardèrent avec inquiétude.

- Dis-moi qu'il est en colère, supplia Ron.

- Je te le dis, répondit Harry avec un demi sourire. Et ça, ça signifie la même chose que d'habitude.

Et effectivement, La Gazette titrait le lendemain matin : Les géants débusqués, la menace s'amenuise !

- Grâce aux infos de Jean, évidemment, remarqua Ron. Il avait dit qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à se charger d'eux.

- Sans doute, mais je ne crois pas que ça change grand-chose, soupira Hermione, avec le manuscrit de Gransit, Voldemort n'a que faire des géants.

- Il était quand même furieux hier, dit Harry, donc ça ne doit pas l'indifférer tant que ça et je le comprends. Les géants étaient une sorte de garanti, il ne peut plus compter sur eux, et comme j'ai considérablement réduit le nombre de détraqueurs à son service...

Hermione frissonna et attrapa la main de Ron.

- Oui, ça doit quand même le gêner.

- Depuis quand vous sortez ensemble ? s'étonna soudain Dean en voyant la main d'Hermione dans celle de Ron.

Les oreilles de Ron rougirent mais Hermione redressa la tête dignement.

- Depuis ces vacances, répondit-elle calmement. Pas vrai, Ron ? ajouta-t-elle en lui souriant.

Ron hocha la tête en la regardant comme s'il s'agissait de la huitième merveille du monde.

- Oui, depuis Noël, confirma-t-il.

Harry vit que Séléné regardait dans leur direction mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Le jeune homme se garda bien d'aller la chercher mais il se demandait pourquoi elle ne faisait aucune réflexion, surtout qu'elle avait de quoi faire. L'an dernier, c'était bien elle qui avait proposé directement que Ron et Hermione sortent ensemble. Une seule remarque à ce sujet aurait sans aucun doute jeté un froid entre Ron et Hermione, alors pourquoi ne sautait-elle pas sur l'occasion ?

Après le cours de rituel, Hermione alla parler au professeur Kidam et rejoignit Ron et Harry dehors en secouant la tête.

- Je lui ai demandé s'il connaissait un rituel ressemblant à celui que tu as vu dans ta vision, Harry, mais il ne voit pas à quoi cela pourrait correspondre. Il pense que les sorciers que je lui ai décrit étaient des druides de l'ancien temps, ensuite il m'a demandé pourquoi je voulais savoir ça et j'ai dû m'échapper avant qu'il ne pose trop de questions.

- Des druides, des sorciers grecs, une plaine, des sylphes, tu m'expliques le rapport ? grogna Harry.

- Les sylphes ! s'exclama Hermione. Sommes-nous bêtes ! On n'a qu'à demander à Luclam, lui, il acceptera sûrement de nous aider.

- Pas si sûr, remarqua Ron, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Le problème, c'est qu'il faut trouver le moyen de lui parler seul à seul.

- On y est déjà arrivé, alors pourquoi... Harry !

Mais le jeune homme avait déjà disparu dans un autre couloir, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Alors qu'il discutait avec Ron et Hermione il avait aperçu un reflet bleu métallique et ça lui avait suffit pour prendre en chasse cet éclat fantôme. Il l'apercevait à chaque fois au moment où il tournait où montait les escaliers et parcourut ainsi une bonne distance dans la château en bousculant les personnes qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

Essoufflé, il tourna dans un couloir et s'arrêta pile à temps pour ne pas entrer en collision avec la sylphide qui se trouvait au milieu.

- Oh ! Je... je suis désolé... souffla Harry d'une respiration saccadée.

Le reflet bleu n'était plus nulle part en vue, il l'avait perdu et pesta intérieurement.

- Vous semblez vous être remis de votre épreuve, dit la sylphide.

Harry la regarda et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Libéselle, la sylphide qui lui avait sauvé la vie sur le champ de bataille.

- J'ai eu plus de chance que les autres, remarqua-t-il, et sans vous...

- Laissons cela, les sylphes n'ont pas de dettes envers une autre personne. Je ne vous ai pas sauvé pour que vous m'en soyez redevable.

Le jeune homme la regarda sans répondre, un peu surpris par ses paroles puis songea brusquement à ce que Luclam leur avait dit à son sujet. D'après ce qu'il savait, Libéselle était la plus encline à les aider.

- Excusez-moi, mais pourrais-je vous poser une question ?

- Faîtes donc, je verrais bien si je souhaite y répondre ou non.

Harry lui décrivit la scène qu'il avait vu en prétendant en avoir entendu parler puis lui demanda si elle savait à quoi correspondait cette scène. La sylphide ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle fixa Harry de ses grands yeux bleus puis secoua la tête d'un mouvement brusque pour dégager ses cheveux.

- Les sylphes et les sorciers ne se sont jamais très bien entendus, remarqua-t-elle, et il est souvent arrivé, par le passé, que vos semblables empiètent sur nos territoires sans y être invités. Où se déroulait ce rituel ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, toujours ce tabou instinctif qui lui interdisait de révéler la description de la plaine et du reste.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il. Merci de m'avoir répondu, au revoir.

Il s'éloigna à pas vifs pour éviter qu'elle ne lise dans ses pensées mais se retourna avant de sortir du couloir.

- Je suis désolé pour vos morts lors de la bataille. Votre reine a dû avoir du mal à convaincre les vôtres de continuer à nous aider.

- Les sylphes s'engagent au bout de leurs traités, dit Libéselle, nous n'avons pas pour habitude de prendre la fuite et nous connaissons la guerre... Quant à notre reine Lodéria, elle a perdu la vie six nuits après l'affrontement des suites d'une très grave blessure.

La nouvelle stupéfia Harry.

- Votre reine est... morte...

- Depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant.

- Mais alors ça veut dire que...

- Harry !

Ron et Hermione accoururent vers eux.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? souffla Ron. On t'a cherché part... Euh... Bonjour.

La sylphide hocha dignement la tête pour les saluer.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, mes affaires m'appellent. Pour ne pas vous servir.

Elle s'éloigna et Ron se tourna vers Harry.

- De quoi parliez-vous ?

- Lodéria, leur reine, est morte quelques jours après la bataille.

Hermione porta ses mains à sa bouche en un geste horrifié.

- Oh non ! Ce n'est pas possible...

- Attends une seconde, si Lodéria est morte, c'est que Libéselle a dû lui succéder, non ? remarqua Ron. C'est positif, Libéselle a les pleins pouvoirs sur les siens, et comme elle souhaite nous aider...

- Tu oublies qu'il y avait deux autres possibles successeur, lui rappela Hermione.

- C'est quand même elle qui a incité Lodéria à venir nous aider d'après Luclam, c'est qu'elle devait être donnée favorite, non ? dit Harry en réfléchissant. En tous cas, j'espère que c'est elle, parce qu'on a bien besoin de leur secours en ce moment.

- Et vous n'avez parlé que de ça ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Non, je lui ai demandé pour la scène avec les druides...

Il leur rapporta les explications de Libéselle et Ron fronça les sourcils.

- Ça nous fait un nouveau rapport aberrant à trouver, dit-il. Le miroir de Parenze et une guerre territoriale... Je vous ai déjà dit que ça faisait un moment que j'étais perdu ?

- Tu n'as pas tort, confirma Harry, ça commence à faire beaucoup... Mais pour le moment, priorité au match contre les Serpentard !

Ce week-end là, un vent glacial cinglait les visages et agressait la peau mais, comme à l'accoutumé, tout le collège était là. Les élèves auraient préféré se faire couper un membre plutôt que de ne pas assister à un match de Quidditch, et surtout celui-là. Les rencontres Gryffondor–Serpentard étaient toujours l'occasion d'un spectacle stupéfiant.

- Aujourd'hui dous allons boir à l'œubre les éguibes de Gryvondor et Zerbendard, lança Stephen Gatry, qui s'était attrapé un mauvais rhume la veille mais avait tenu malgré tout à commenter le match en compagnie de July.

- Une rencontre attendue, c'est certain, s'exclama July. Rappelons que cette année, les deux équipes ont changé de capitaine. Potter et Malefoy se serrent la main à la demande de Mme Bibine.

- Ou bludôt ezzais de ze broyer les os, grommela Stephen avant de se moucher.

Il n'était pas loin de la vérité, leurs yeux lançant des éclairs, aussi bien Harry que Malefoy aurait été ravi d'entendre le doux craquement des os de l'autre. Le professeur Bibine donna un coup de sifflet et les joueurs s'élancèrent dans les airs. Harry était plus confiant que jamais. Les Serpentard auraient beau être aussi déloyaux qu'ils l'étaient d'habitude, l'équipe n'était composée que d'excellents joueurs.

- Et c'est Serpentard qui récupère le souafle ! Jerkins est à l'attaque ! Non, immédiatement touché par un cognard envoyé par Sarah Allstar. Ginny Weasley a le souafle, Graster, Thomas, Weasley, Thomas, Weasley, BUT !

- Ils ont bangé le lion de leur baddière, ma barole ! s'étouffa Stephen.

Harry était lui-même impressionné par les performances de ses coéquipiers, malgré le vent, leurs passes avaient été d'une rapidité et d'une précision extraordinaires, dignes de la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch qui avait opposé la Bulgarie à l'Irlande.

Et ils ne faiblirent pas par la suite. Les Serpentard n'avaient même aucune chance de toucher le souafle, Crabbe et Goyle étaient trop lents pour parvenir à toucher les joueurs de Gryffondor et Sarah et Séléné s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour déstabiliser les joueurs de l'équipe adverse. Si bien que Gryffondor menait par cent soixante à zéro au bout d'une demie heure de jeu, alors que le Vif restait toujours invisible.

Malefoy semblait extrêmement mécontent de ses équipiers et ne cessait de leur lancer des conseils avec fureur ou de les insulter.

- On dirait que vous êtes un peu débordé, Malefoy, remarqua Harry avec un sourire narquois.

- Même si vous gagnez, cette victoire sera aussi la nôtre, répondit Malefoy avec hargne. Puisqu'Elle est finalement plus proche de nous que de vous.

En disant cela, il désigna du menton Séléné et ricana.

- On dirait que votre magnifique histoire d'amour s'est finie en queue de serpent.

- Tu ne fais pas tant le fier face à elle, répliqua Harry.

Malefoy pâlit et Harry sut qu'il avait vu juste. Séléné ne s'en prenait pas qu'à Rogue.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Potter, rugit Malefoy alors que Gryffondor marquait son vingtième but sous les hourras de ses supporters.

Brusquement, Harry ne s'intéressa plus à Malefoy et piqua vers le sol.

- Tu ne crois pas m'avoir deux fois, lui cria son ennemi derrière lui.

Harry ne l'entendait pas à cause du vent qui sifflait à ses oreilles mais il savait qu'il ne l'avait pas suivi et ralentit donc sa course sans quitter le Vif des yeux.

- Bodder a rebéré le Bif ! s'écria Stephen. Il fonze dezzus !

Malefoy comprit brusquement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une feinte et partit à la poursuite de Harry sans savoir que celui-ci n'attendait que ça. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que Malefoy était dans son sillage, il accéléra de nouveau en s'assurant que Malefoy restait toujours pile derrière lui. La manœuvre lui demandait une totale concentration car il ne devait pas perdre le Vif non plus, qui se trouvait non loin des pieds des tribunes.

Arrivé à moins d'un mètre, Harry bascula soudain sous son balai en descendant de quelques centimètres. Malefoy, surpris de se retrouver brusquement avec un espace vide devant lui, eut un sursaut et remonta sur sa trajectoire, faisant fuir le Vif vers le bas, que Harry put rattraper sans soucis tout en se redressant d'un mouvement virtuose pour ne pas s'écraser à terre. Malefoy, emporté par sa course, évalua mal sa trajectoire et s'écrasa littéralement contre les tribunes avec fracas.

- IL A ATTRAPE LE VIF ! IL A ATTRAPE LE VIF ! exultait July Marden. GRYFFONDOR GAGNE !

- Bar drois zent zoixante à zéro, dit Stephen avant d'éternuer. Incroyabe, z'est du jabais vu !

Du jamais vu, c'était le cas de le dire. Les Gryffondor n'avaient pas seulement écrasé les Serpentard, ils les avaient exterminé. Il leur faudrait pas mal de temps pour se remettre de cet échec – sans doute autant que Malefoy qui semblait vraiment très sonné par son accident.

- BRAVO CAPITAINE ! s'écria Ron. Tu avais raison ! Tu nous réservais une belle surprise ! C'est bien toi le meilleur !

- C'est vous tous ! rigola Harry. Vous n'avez jamais aussi bien joué, vous êtes dignes des plus grands champions !

L'espace d'une soirée, tous les soucis furent oubliés. Jamais, dans l'histoire de Poudlard, on n'avait vu un tel score au final et les Gryffondor fêtèrent l'événement jusque bien après que McGonagall soit venue pour leur sommer de se coucher.

C'est dans une ambiance d'allégresse que les Gryffondor, mais aussi les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle, entamèrent leur deuxième semaine de cours après les vacances. Les Serpentard, eux, faisaient grise mine et évitaient de faire trop les malins.

Harry se réjouissait de ne pas avoir Rogue le lundi, il n'osait imaginer dans quel état cette défaite l'avait mis alors même qu'il était déjà furieux à cause de Séléné.

- Comment se portent les héros ? demanda soudain une voix railleuse derrière eux alors qu'ils se rendaient dans la Grande Salle pour manger.

- Bonjour Luclam, comment allez-vous ? demanda Hermione.

- C'est un honneur pour un modeste sylphe tel que moi que vous vous préoccupiez de ma santé, assura-t-il d'une voix ironique avant d'éclater de rire.

De toute évidence, il allait très bien.

- Vous êtes resté ici pendant les vacances ? l'interrogea Ron.

- Il n'y a pas de vacances pour les sylphes, du moins pas les mêmes que les vôtres, et nous parlons plus volontiers de détente que de vacances. Quoi que la plupart d'entre nous ont du mal à se détendre après la mort de Lodéria, remarqua-t-il sérieusement.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry. Libé... Son successeur n'est pas à la hauteur ?

Luclam les regarda d'un air incrédule puis éclata de nouveau de rire.

- Tu te rends compte ? s'esclaffa-t-il. Ils pensent que c'est toi qui as pris la suite de Lodéria !

Les trois jeunes gens se tournèrent brusquement pour se rendre compte que Libéselle se trouvait juste derrière eux.

- Je me rends surtout compte qu'une fois de plus, tu as été trop bavard, le réprimanda Libéselle, agacée. Et tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas lire leurs pensées.

- Désolés, mais cette idée était tellement visible que je l'ai interceptée par réflexe. Pour ne pas vous servir !

Il riait encore lorsqu'il passa la porte du hall, comme s'il venait d'entendre la meilleure blague au monde.

- Excusez-nous, nous pensions que... commença Hermione, gênée. Enfin, on avait l'impression que Lodéria vous écoutait, alors nous nous sommes dit que vous étiez forcément devenue la reine à sa mort.

- Les sylphes ne se vexent pas pour si peu, les rassura Libéselle, c'est plutôt l'insouciance de Luclam qui commence à devenir énervante. Non, je n'ai pas succédé à Lodéria, même si elle l'aurait souhaité.

- Je ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas vos reines ou vos rois qui désignent leur successeur ?

- C'est le cas, mais à leur mort, le règne des prétendants est mis aux voix devant tous les sylphes, c'est ainsi que nous fonctionnons. Magfou est devenu le nouveau roi de mon peuple et c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi... Je ne mérite pas l'honneur que m'avait fait Lodéria.

- Pourquoi dîtes-vous ça ? Parce que vous ne pensez pas comme vos semblables ? Il n'y a pas de mal à vouloir aider les autres, rétorqua Hermione.

- Luclam est décidément trop loquace, répliqua Libéselle avec mauvaise humeur. Pour ne pas vous servir, jeune gens.

- On s'est réjoui trop vite, commenta Ron en s'asseyant à la table de Gryffondor.

- Oui, mais bon, on ne le connaît pas, ce Magfou, il est peut-être très bien, remarqua Harry.

- En tous cas, ils restent ici, c'est déjà ça.

Hermione jeta des regards à droite et à gauche puis se pencha vers les garçons en baissant la voix.

- Vous êtes toujours prêts pour demain ?

- Plus que jamais, assura Harry. Elle ne va même pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

Un petit hibou se posa soudain sur la tête de Ron. Il portait une enveloppe sur laquelle était écrit : Harry, de R.J.L.

- C'est de Lupin, dit Hermione. Pourquoi envoie-t-il un courrier tout à coup ?

Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, Harry décacheta vivement l'enveloppe pour trouver un parchemin vierge.

- Le miroir de Sirius, murmura Ron.

Ils montèrent quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor.

- Hermione, je n'ai pas vu Séléné ce matin, elle était dans le dortoir lorsque tu t'es réveillée ?

- Non, répondit Hermione en pâlissant.

Ils se précipitèrent dans le dortoir et Harry sortit en hâte le miroir de sa malle pour mettre la lettre par-dessus, elle fut aussitôt absorbée.

_Harry, et vous tous d'ailleurs,_

_Dumbledore ne voulait pas que je vous prévienne mais Tara m'a convaincu qu'il ne fallait pas vous cacher cela. Sirius était parti en mission la semaine dernière et il aurait dû rentrer hier, mais nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle. Il semblerait qu'il est disparu._

_Surtout, ne faîtes rien d'inconsidéré ! Nous espérons que son ravisseur soit le même que le mien, ce qui laisserait supposer qu'il le libérera tout comme il l'a fait avec moi._

_Je vous tiendrais au courant autant que possible de la suite des événements mais – je vous le répète – n'agissaient pas sur le coup de l'émotion ! J'ai contourné les ordres de Dumbledore et j'espère bien ne pas m'être trompé en vous faisant confiance._

_Restez au château, où vous êtes en sécurité, en espérant que ma prochaine lettre sera pour vous annoncer le retour de Sirius._

_Remus Lupin_

- C'est pas possible, souffla Harry. Sirius... C'est pas vrai !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? D'abord Lupin, ensuite Sirius... remarqua Ron.

- C'est un coup de Séléné, j'en suis sûr ! s'énerva Harry en se levant pour faire les cent pas, incapable de rester debout. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas là aujourd'hui !

- Comment ferait-elle pour sortir de Poudlard sans que Dumbledore s'en aperçoive ? lui demanda Hermione.

- Je l'ai bien fait en troisième année, répliqua-t-il. Grâce à la carte du Maraudeur et à la cape d'Invisibilité mais je l'ai fait.

- Comme le dit Lupin, si c'est encore elle, elle va le relâcher.

- D'accord mais qu'est-ce qu'ils leur font, hein ? s'écria Harry. Je te capture, je te relâche et ça m'amuse ? Ils leur font forcément quelque chose !

- Sans aucun doute mais nous le saurons demain, lui rappela Hermione. Il vaut mieux éviter de faire des remarques à Séléné si elle revient ce soir, ça compromettrait nos projets pour demain.

Harry inspira profondément et se rassit.

- Oui, tu as raison, reconnut-il, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour Sirius.

Hermione hocha la tête, elle comprenait. Sirius était d'une certaine façon la seule famille qui restait à Harry, puisque les Dursley n'avaient jamais su tenir ce rôle.

(à suivre...)

Comment ça ce chapitre est court ? Ben oui, il est court... lol Mais je me rattrape avec le prochain, c'est juré !


	42. II Le secret de Rogue

Le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais posté ! Mais il en vaut la peine je crois

Ouh là ! le chapitre que tout le monde attend, j'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas vu le temps qu'ils ont mis avant d'y parvenir lol. Voici les résultats de la légilimancie, parmi lesquelles ma version de ce qui s'est passé dans la jeunesse de Rogue (je dis jeunesse parce qu'il n'était déjà plus un gamin). Je n'ai pas été très tendre avec lui mais aux vues de ce que certains lui font subir dans leur fic ou alors à Remus, j'ai été angélique mdr !

**Chapitre 23 : Le secret de Rogue**

La disparition de Sirius n'avait en rien émoussé le désir des trois jeunes gens à se servir de la légilimancie, bien au contraire d'ailleurs. Ils étaient plus déterminés que jamais, persuadés que les réponses à leurs questions se trouvaient dans l'esprit de Séléné.

Allongé sur son lit, les mains croisées derrière la tête, Harry regardait son baldaquin en réfléchissant à la manière dont la légilimancie se manifestait. En temps normal, les souvenirs arrivaient par à coup, sans qu'il puisse contrôler ce qu'il voyait – ce qui s'était passé l'année précédente à chaque fois que Séléné avait subi le Legilimens – et il n'avait jamais réussi à faire vraiment le tri dans les informations qu'il recevait.

Il se demandait si l'évolution du lien magique qui les unissait n'allait pas modifier également cette perception ; avec de la chance, il aurait accès à des images plus ordonnées.

Il consulta sa montre. Ron et Hermione avaient déjà dû aborder Séléné à cette heure-ci, mais où en étaient-ils ? Hermione pourrait-elle agir sans se faire repérer ? A moins que...

Dans une pièce meublée sommairement, Séléné est assise face à Voldemort, ils discutent.

- Ils ne me feront jamais confiance mais je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour observer ce qui se trame là-bas, remarque calmement Séléné.

- Je préfère m'assurer par deux personnes, répond Voldemort en hochant la tête, et ton audace nous sera sans aucun doute très utile à un moment ou à un autre.

- Elle _vous_ sera utile, rectifie Séléné, vos Mangemorts doutent grandement de moi, comme vous le savez, et ils n'attendent qu'une occasion de me confondre en votre présence... S'ils n'avaient pas si peur de moi, j'aurai dû éviter plus d'Avada Kedavra que vous n'avez d'ennemis, monsieur, ajoute-t-elle en souriant largement.

- Dans la mesure où je sais que tu peux te débrouiller face à eux, cela n'est pas gênant.

Il ferme les yeux et relève un peu la tête comme s'il sentait quelque chose.

- Sa haine à ton égard est telle, chère Séléné. On m'a haï bien des fois mais tu n'as pas ton pareil pour contrôler les sentiments des gens. Cette envie de vengeance qui bout en Harry Potter devrait suffire à mes Mangemorts s'ils étaient capables de savoir ce qu'il ressent.

Séléné éclate d'un rire narquois.

- Harry a été trop facile à berner ! s'exclame-t-elle. Il ne m'a servi que d'amuse gueule...

La jeune fille se trouve dans la forêt interdite, seule. Il ne semble pas faire froid vu ses vêtements mais le mugissement du vent transperce les arbres. Elle parle. A qui ? Il n'y a personne avec elle.

- Nous allons devoir jouer serré, dit-elle. Il ne va pas être simple de se charger d'eux.

Un silence.

- Oui, ce sera le meilleur moment, poursuit-elle comme si elle répondait à quelqu'un, mais nous ne pourrons nous charger que d'un... Mon père viendra sûrement, il sera affaibli par la pleine lune, il nous sera plus facile de nous occuper de lui.

Nouveau silence.

- Il serait risqué de nous attaquer aux deux en même temps. C'est trop important pour que nous laissions au hasard quoi que ce soit, nous trouverons un autre moment, fais-moi confiance. Pour les deux autres, je sais exactement à qui je vais demander de l'aide, mais il aura besoin de toi.

Le vent souffle de plus en plus fort mais l'endroit où elle se trouve est protégé par les arbres.

- Je ne sais pas comment nous allons nous y prendre dans son cas, remarque-t-elle, l'air soucieux. Je profiterais de mon voyage à Noël pour tenter de... Elle marque une pause. Evidemment, il faudra que tu te renseignes du mieux que tu pourras, ils ont forcément fait des recherches de leur côté. Le plus important, c'est que nous parvenions à avoir les cinq en notre possession.

Elle fait quelques pas, un pli d'inquiétude sur le front.

- Ne pas avoir cet élément constitue un problème crucial, mais nous devons régler chaque problème en son temps. Nous savons ce dont nous avons besoin, alors nous allons le leur prendre. Je sais que le rituel est long et c'est la raison pour laquelle nous nous chargerons des deux autres en même temps, il ne faut pas leur laisser le temps de se rendre compte de leur disparition...

Dans un couloir obscur du château, le professeur Rogue avance à pas vifs mais s'arrête brusquement. Devant lui, Séléné attend, les bras croisés, adossée au mur, et lui adresse un charmant sourire.

- Que faîtes-vous ici ? demande sèchement Rogue. Les élèves n'ont pas à se promener dans les couloirs à des heures si tardives.

- Vous voulez enlever des points à Gryffondor, Severus ? demande Séléné sans se départir de son sourire. A moins que vous ne vouliez me mettre une retenue ?

Le professeur ne répond pas.

- Non, vous préféreriez sans doute qu'un autre professeur me surprenne, mais cela n'arrivera pas.

- Je me disais juste qu'il n'était pas très prudent de venir me parler ainsi, dit Rogue d'un ton de fausse patience.

- Vous savez pourtant que mon pouvoir me permet de savoir si quelqu'un approche ou non, alors détendez-vous mon vieux, détendez-vous. En fait, c'est justement de mon pouvoir dont je souhaiterai vous entretenir, ajoute-t-elle d'une voix soudain devenue inquiétante. Que savez-vous au sujet de l'empathie ?

- Autant que tout le monde, répond Rogue avec prudence.

- Autant dire que vous ne savez rien, remarque Séléné en levant brièvement les yeux au ciel. Vous ignorez par exemple ce qui se passe chez les gens qui refoulent trop leurs sentiments.

Rogue tremble maintenant, de colère, mais aussi de peur.

- Je suis beaucoup plus sensible aux personnes qui s'intériorisent, poursuit Séléné, leurs souvenirs sont tellement liés à leurs sentiments les plus puissants qu'ils finissent par enfouir au plus profond d'eux-mêmes les secrets de leur propre vie. Heureusement que je suis là.

Sans crier gare, elle avance brusquement la main vers le bras de Rogue et l'enserre fermement en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Entraînée dans une espèce de tunnel, elle semble traverser sa pupille et se retrouve en marche vers une maison tenue à l'écart d'un village. Il s'agit en réalité de Rogue – il a aux alentours de seize ans.

Il pousse la porte et entre la mine maussade avant de se figer. Du vestibule d'entrée, il peut voir un couloir et, sur les murs, une traînée de sang séché.

Il lâche le sac qu'il tient à bout de bras et se précipite dans le couloir pour passer une main tremblante sur le mur. Pas de doute, il s'agit bien de sang. Tremblant, la respiration haletante et le pouls nerveux, il suit le couloir d'un pas lent, inquiet de ce qu'il va trouver au bout. Il arrive dans un salon dévasté. Les meubles sont fracassés au sol et des giclées de sang parsèment les murs, mais il n'a d'yeux que pour la forme inanimée couchée au sol.

Pétrifié un moment, le regard horrifié, il s'élance soudain vers le corps et l'attrape dans ses bras en sanglotant et en secouant la tête. Il s'agit d'une femme aux cheveux noirs, le visage si blanc et les yeux ouverts de telle sorte qu'aucun doute n'est possible.

- Non, non, gémit Rogue. Maman ? Maman réveille-toi... Réveille-toi ! Je... Je vais chercher des potions... Je...

Mais il ne bouge pas, il reste à pleurer en serrant contre lui le cadavre de sa mère. Des bruits de pas résonnent derrière lui et un homme au nez crochu le tire brusquement en arrière.

Un flash éblouit la jeune fille.

Le lieu est le même, mais il n'y a plus de trace de sang et les quelques meubles sont intacts. Rogue est encore là, debout au milieu de la pièce, mais il est plus âgé, il doit avoir une vingtaine d'année. La respiration lente, la baguette pendant au bout de son bras, il regarde d'un œil vide un autre corps allongé à terre. Il est inquiétant, à rester ainsi figé, comme s'il était devenu complètement fou.

Quelqu'un tambourine à la porte avec force puis l'ouvre avec violence pour se précipiter dans le salon. L'homme s'arrête sur le seuil de la pièce et regarde d'un air horrifié la scène qui s'offre à lui.

- Severus ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'exclame-t-il, alarmé.

Rogue retrouve brusquement ses esprits et son visage exprime de la haine.

- Que fais-tu ici ? s'écrit-il. Sors ! Sors de chez moi !

- Nous pouvons t'aider Severus, répond rapidement l'homme. Nous sommes là pour ça. Tu ne seras pas puni pour ce que tu viens de faire, je te le promets, mais tu as besoin d'aide... Pose cette baguette, allez, donne la moi, Severus.

Mais Rogue la pointe sur lui avec rage et il ne se risque pas à avancer davantage.

- Que peut valoir une promesse de ta part, Potter ? rugit Rogue. Tu n'aurais jamais dû voir ça ! Tu ne devrais pas être là ! _ENDOLORIS !_

- _Protego !_

Le sort est dévié mais Rogue profite de la diversion pour sortir de la maison et court à travers les rues un bon moment, très longtemps, sans répondre aux cris lancés par James Potter derrière lui.

Il ne s'arrête qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes, la gorge en feu et les yeux brûlants de ses larmes de rage. Un claquement sec retentit près de lui et...

Harry se retrouva soudain dans son lit, le visage inondé de sueur froide. Il se redressa lentement, sa tête lui tournait et il n'était pas encore certain de ce qu'il venait de voir. Ron et Hermione arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, mais Harry n'était toujours pas parvenu à se lever de son lit.

- J'espère que ça a marché, dit Ron d'une étrange voix avant d'observer Harry avec inquiétude. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? lui demanda Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de Harry.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, soulagé d'entendre les voix de ses amis.

- Je... Je ne suis pas très sûr, balbutia Harry.

Il leur raconta la dernière scène à laquelle il avait assisté.

- Rogue ? Et ton père ? dit Hermione qui avait soudain pâli. Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas tout compris. C'était... tellement puissant... Il n'y avait pas que les images, je... je ressentais ce que ressentait Rogue. J'étais en lui... Ou plutôt Séléné était en lui et le Legilimens m'a transmis toutes ses impressions.

- Ce qui signifie que vos pouvoirs ont en effet modifié ce sortilège de l'un à l'autre, comme nous le pensions, releva Hermione.

- Tu te sens mieux ? s'inquiéta Ron.

- Oui, dit sincèrement Harry. Les effets se dissipent je crois, mais j'aimerai comprendre de quoi il retourne.

- Je nous vois mal aller poser des questions à Rogue, répondit Ron en roulant des yeux.

- Non, mais Tara pourrait nous renseigner, intervint Hermione. Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'elle nous a dit cet été ? Les parents de Rogue ne sont pas morts en même temps, nous pourrions lui demander.

- Avec elle, on ne risque pas grand-chose, reconnut Harry. Je sais même qu'elle n'ira pas répéter à Dumbledore ce que nous avons fait. Mais comment la contacter ? L'idéal, ce serait d'utiliser de la poudre de Cheminette, mais encore faudrait-il que nous nous en procurions.

- Il y en a dans la réserve de Rogue, leur annonça Hermione, je me souviens en avoir vu quand nous étions en seconde année et que j'ai été lui voler des ingrédients pour le polynectar.

- Il ne sera pas à une fois de plus, remarqua Ron, mais comment faire pour lui en prendre ?

- Dobby ira pour nous, déclara Harry. Il m'a déjà aidé pour les tournois des trois sorciers, je suis sûr qu'il voudra bien faire ça pour moi et il ne risque rien. Il est assez petit pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Hermione hocha la tête puis lança un regard interloqué à Harry.

- Tu n'as vu que ça avec tout le temps qu'on a mis à ta disposition ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Non, j'ai assisté à deux autres scènes avant : un tête à tête entre Séléné et Voldemort sans intérêt et... une sorte de monologue dans la forêt.

Après que Harry leur eut rapporté ce dont il se souvenait, Hermione prit une mine pensive.

- Si on en doutait encore, grommela Ron, voilà bien la preuve qu'elle est mêlée à la disparition de Sirius.

- Et qu'elle a l'intention de s'en prendre à trois autres personnes, dit Hermione en réfléchissant. Il faudrait savoir qui. Sûrement d'autres membres de l'Ordre.

- Il faudrait surtout savoir ce qu'elle fait ! répliqua Harry. Elle dit vouloir prendre quelque chose à chacune de ses victimes, mais quoi ?

- Au moins, quel que soit le projet de Vous-Savez-Qui, elle ne peut pas le mener à bien, remarqua Ron. Puisqu'elle dit elle-même qu'il lui manque un élément crucial.

- Il lui manquait, rectifia Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Nous ne pouvons pas savoir si, depuis, elle n'a pas résolu ce problème.

Il y eut un silence dans leur conversation.

- Je me demande où Séléné a bien pu aller pendant les vacances de Noël, dit enfin Ron.

- Et surtout si elle a trouvé quelque chose, mais nous ne pourrons sûrement pas le savoir. Le seul moyen serait de... recommencer notre plan.

Hermione avait dit les derniers mots à voix basse, l'air mal à l'aise et Harry les regarda avec surprise.

- Elle s'est rendue compte de quelque chose ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Non, elle était trop occupée à nous faire... certaines remarques, grommela Ron en détournant les yeux.

- Que vous a-t-elle dit ? demanda lentement Harry en sentant la colère monter en lui par anticipation.

- A propos de notre relation, elle a dit qu'elle était ravie qu'on ait enfin suivi son conseil, répondit Hermione d'un ton misérable.

Harry pesta en lui-même, voilà, elle l'avait dit.

- Peu importe ce qu'elle raconte, lança-t-il avec fougue. J'espère que vous n'allez pas prendre garde à ses paroles ?

- Je suppose qu'elle voulait juste semer le doute en nous, remarqua Hermione.

- Et on dirait qu'elle a réussi, répliqua Harry.

- Non ! Enfin... pas vraiment... dit Ron. Disons qu'elle n'a pas été tendre avec nous... Mais on sait bien qu'elle l'a fait exprès, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Harry eut beau tout tenter, il ne parvint pas à faire dire à Ron ou Hermione ce qu'il s'était passé en bas et peut-être en était-il mieux ainsi. Il sentait que la vérité l'aurait mis hors de lui. Heureusement, après un certain temps où régna un malaise entre Ron et Hermione, ils reprirent vite confiance en eux.

Deux jours plus tard, ils descendirent dans les cuisines pour aller voir Dobby. Malgré leur dernière visite, deux ans plus tôt, les elfes de maison les accueillirent à bras ouverts en leur proposant toute sorte de friandises, mais Dobby poussa un véritable cri de joie en les voyant arriver.

- Harry Potter, monsieur ! s'exclama-t-il. Dobby est heureux de vous revoir ! Et la jeune miss et le jeune whisky aussi !

- Euh... C'est Weasley, Dobby, rectifia Ron.

- Tu as l'air d'aller bien, remarqua Harry en souriant.

- Oh oui monsieur ! Dobby est plus heureux que jamais ! Dobby et Winky ne sont plus seuls maintenant !

Il pointa un doigt d'un air surexcité vers un autre elfe de maison qui les regardait avec timidité. Lui non plus n'avait plus l'habit des elfes de Poudlard. Il était vêtu d'un T-shirt ocre qui lui descendait aux genoux et d'un collant blanc d'enfant par-dessus lequel il avait passé une paire de chaussettes jaune clair. Ses habits étaient moins fantaisistes que ceux de Dobby, très discrets, et il était également beaucoup plus petit que l'ami de Harry.

- Suyvan a décidé d'être libre lui aussi ! s'écria Dobby d'un air ravi. Il a demandé au professeur Dumbledore à la fin de l'année dernière et le professeur a dit oui !

- C'est Dobby qui t'a convaincu ? demanda Hermione en souriant largement.

Le petit elfe hocha timidement la tête.

- Oui, miss, dit-il d'une voix très basse.

- Suyvan doit encore s'habituer, déclara Dobby, mais Dobby aide.

- Et Winky ? se renseigna Harry.

L'elfe prit un air affligé.

- Winky ne décroche plus et ne peut plus se passer de bièraubeurre, monsieur.

En disant cela, il leur désigna Winky, qui était assise au même endroit que la dernière fois où ils l'avaient vue dans la cuisine, dans la même position, une bouteille à la main.

- Oh non ! soupira Hermione. La pauvre !

- Winky ne s'y fera jamais, dit Dobby en secouant la tête.

Il retrouva soudain le sourire.

- Mais Harry Potter n'est sûrement pas venu juste pour avoir des nouvelles. Que puis-je faire pour Harry Potter ? Demandez, je peux tout pour monsieur, monsieur m'a libéré !

Ils entraînèrent l'elfe à l'écart et lui expliquèrent ce qu'ils attendaient de lui.

- Nous ne voudrions pas que tu ais des ennuis, Dobby, dit Harry, et si tu ne peux pas, ce n'est pas grave.

- Oh si monsieur ! Ce serait grave ! assura sérieusement l'elfe. Mais Dobby peut, Dobby a déjà fait. Ce soir, Harry Potter, ce soir Dobby amène la poudre de voyage !

- N'en prends pas trop, lui conseilla Hermione. On n'a besoin que d'une poignée, ça suffira. Autant éviter que Rogue s'en rende compte.

- D'accord miss, pas tout, juste ce qu'il faut.

Lorsqu'ils prirent congé après avoir encore un peu discuté, Suyvan leur adressa un signe de tête gêné et Harry remarqua que si la plupart des elfes l'évitaient autant que Dobby, deux ou trois le regardaient avec incrédulité et une pointe d'envie.

- Je vous l'avais bien dit que la présence de Dobby serait bénéfique aux elfes ! s'exclama Hermione, ravie.

- Comme toujours, on ne t'écoute pas assez, remarqua Ron en souriant.

Hermione rigola et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

- Je ne vous en veux pas trop, ne vous inquiétez pas. Bon, je vais à mon cours d'étude des runes. A tout à l'heure.

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Ron et s'éloigna en courant et en leur adressant un signe de main. Ron, le sourire aux anges, se tourna vers Harry.

- N'est-elle pas merveilleuse ?

- Extraordinaire, rigola Harry. On va voler un peu ?

- Je te suis !

En se rendant au terrain de Quidditch, ils parlèrent gaiement de choses et d'autres sans se soucier de leurs problèmes mais avant qu'ils ne sortent du château, Neville appela Harry. Il s'arrêta à côté d'eux, l'air gêné.

- Pardon de vous déranger mais est-ce que je pourrais te parler seul à seul, Harry ?

Les deux amis échangèrent des regards surpris.

- Ça ne prendra pas longtemps, assura le jeune homme.

- D'accord, je te retrouve au terrain, Ron.

Neville entraîna Harry dans un couloir en vérifiant que personne ne pouvait entendre.

- J'ai voulu t'en parler avant, commença-t-il, mais tu semblais si préoccupé au retour des vacances que j'ai préféré attendre. C'est... C'est au sujet de mes parents...

- Il ne leur est rien arrivé ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Non, du tout. En fait, si je tiens à t'en parler, c'est parce que tu sembles être assez au courant de ce qui se passe en ce moment. Oh, bien sûr, Ron et Hermione aussi, mais comme tu... enfin, je préfère en parler avec toi.

Harry repensa à ce qu'avait dit Ginny au sujet de Neville. Elle avait raison, il devenait plus perspicace de jour en jour.

- En fait, c'est incroyable, mais il y a eu une évolution dans leur état.

- Une évolution ? s'étonna Harry, pas certain de bien comprendre.

- Oui, ils semblent... moins dans la lune, plus conscients de ce qui les entoure et... C'est peut-être juste parce que je l'espère mais j'ai eu l'impression que ma mère me reconnaissait lorsque j'ai été les voir pendant les vacances.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils sont en train de guérir ?

- Les guérisseurs l'ignorent, ils ne comprennent pas comment il se peut que leur état se soit modifié, mais...

- Mais ? demanda Harry.

- Il ne s'agit sûrement que d'une coïncidence mais les guérisseurs ont commencé à noter une modification de leur comportement en novembre... plus précisément le jour du match de Quidditch où toi et Séléné avez eu un malaise.

- Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'il y aurait un rapport, dit Harry, stupéfait.

- Je l'ignore, peut-être pas, peut-être que les guérisseurs n'avaient rien remarqué avant mais qu'ils avaient déjà changé...

Harry resta silencieux un bon moment, abasourdi.

- Et... leur état continue de s'améliorer ? demanda-t-il difficilement.

- Pas vraiment, soupira Neville, il s'est stabilisé mais c'est mieux qu'avant... Alors tu ne sais pas à quoi s'est dû ?

- Non, je l'ignore...

Harry se demanda pourquoi ceux de l'Ordre ne l'avaient pas tenu informé de cela, mais après tout, ce n'était pas si surprenant. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment les Londubat et leur état de santé ne le concernait en aucun cas. Sans doute n'avaient-ils pas fait le rapport entre les deux événements – le malaise et l'amorce de la guérison – ou peut-être n'y avait-il tout simplement pas de rapport.

- Mais je te promets, Neville, que si j'apprends quelque chose à ce sujet, je te tiendrais au courant, lui assura Harry.

- Merci, c'est très important pour moi. Je vais te laisser maintenant. A plus tard.

Il commença à s'éloigner puis se retourna.

- Je me demandais... tu n'es pas obligé de répondre mais que s'est-il passé entre toi et Ginny ? On dirait qu'elle t'en veut.

- Je me suis conduit comme le dernier des imbéciles avec elle, avoua-t-il.

- Ah ? Neville hésita. Ginny est une fille intelligente, je suis sûr que vous pourriez vous expliquer, tous les deux...

Harry sourit.

- Oui, tu as raison Neville, je vais suivre ton conseil. Merci.

Harry ne raconta pas à Ron ce dont lui et Neville s'était entretenu. Neville avait insisté pour lui parler en privé, il n'avait pas à répéter à tout va ce dont ils avaient parlé. De plus, il n'y avait aucune certitude qu'il y ait un lien entre lui et Séléné et les Londubat... Harry devait penser ces mots très vite pour y croire car cela faisait un certain temps qu'il ne croyait plus aux coïncidences.

Dobby leur apporta la poudre de Cheminette le soir même et ils durent attendre que la salle commune soit vide pour s'en servir. Hermione alla jusque dans le dortoir des filles pour vérifier si Séléné s'y trouvait. Pour une fois, elle était bien là-bas, profondément endormie.

- Bon, on va espérer que je tomberai directement sur Tara, parce que si c'est quelqu'un d'autre, il faudra que je trouve une excuse bidon.

Heureusement, il en avait déjà une, Neville la lui avait servie sur un plateau quelques heures avant. Il s'accroupit devant l'âtre de la cheminée et lança la poudre de Cheminette dedans avant de poser sa tête dans le feu.

- 12, Square Grimmaurd ! lança-t-il.

Il fut aussitôt transporter dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes et de cendres puis eut le salon du Square Grimmaurd devant les yeux. Seule Nora Stuborn se trouvait dans la pièce. Elle regardait dehors par une des fenêtres en faisant nerveusement bouger ses doigts, l'air inquiet. Harry fut soulagé, Nora ne poserait certainement aucune question.

- Nora ! l'appela-t-il.

Elle sursauta et le regarda avec surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que... Elle grimaça. C'est vraiment étrange, vos trucs de magie. Que se passe-t-il ? Un problème ?

- Je voudrais parler à Tara, est-ce qu'elle est là ?

- Oui, bien sûr, je vais la chercher.

- Nora ! Si tu pouvais... euh... éviter que quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant.

La jeune femme sourit.

- T'inquiète, la discrétion, ça me connaît.

Elle sortit et une minute plus tard, Tara entra seule dans le salon. Elle s'assit par terre en croisant ses bras autour de ses genoux.

- Nora fait en sorte de retenir les autres. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Vous vous inquiétez pour Sirius ?

- Entre autre, grommela Harry.

- Dans ce cas je suppose que tu souhaites me parler de la légilimancie.

Harry la regarda en ouvrant de grands yeux et elle rigola.

- Je ne suis peut-être pas empathe, mais je suis observatrice et je sais que vous n'êtes pas des idiots. Vous nous cachiez visiblement quelque chose alors j'ai supposé qu'il s'agissait de ça. J'avais tort ?

- Euh... non, répondit Harry, impressionné.

Il lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu et Tara fronça les sourcils.

- Alors c'est de cette manière qu'elle tient Severus, murmura-t-elle. Je ne pensais pas que son pouvoir d'empathie était aussi développé...

- Tara, j'aimerai comprendre ce que faisait mon père chez Rogue à ce moment.

La femme le regarda fixement puis poussa un soupir.

- Evidemment, un jour ou l'autre, tu aurais dû être mis au courant. Les autres s'imaginent que ça ne te concerne pas, mais vu que Severus a rejeté sur toi toute sa hargne, tu es en droit de connaître son histoire. Je te demanderai juste de n'en parler à personne, pas même à Hermione et Ron.

- Ça va être dur vu qu'ils attendent aussi des réponses mais je vous le promets, répondit Harry, intrigué.

- Très bien, cette histoire est longue et compliquée à comprendre mais je te laisse seul juge. Je t'ai déjà raconté l'histoire du père de Severus mais la vérité, c'est que les blessures de son enfance restent surtout liée à sa mère. Ça va sûrement te faire un choc, Harry, mais Severus n'était pas seulement mon cousin, il était aussi celui de ton père.

- Q... Quoi ? balbutia Harry, abasourdi.

- Ou plutôt son demi cousin. Que je t'explique, ton arrière grand père paternel a eu deux femmes. La première était une Moldue qui lui donna une fille – Milla – et mourut peu après des suites d'une maladie incurable et la seconde était une sorcière avec laquelle il vécut jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et qui lui donna un fils, le père de ton père. La demi sœur de ton grand père était assez instable, elle était fragile et a souffert de ne pas avoir connu sa mère. Elle ne garda pas beaucoup de contact avec ton grand père, de sorte qu'il ne sut jamais qu'elle s'était mariée et avait eu un enfant, Severus.

- La mère de Rogue était une sang mêlé ? s'étonna Harry.

- Oui, et c'est là que tous les problèmes de Severus commencèrent, dés sa naissance en fait. Lorsque ma mère retrouva son frère, elle apprit qu'il s'était marié avec Milla sans savoir qu'elle était une sang mêlé. En fait, il ne l'avait découvert qu'après la naissance de Severus et, dés lors, il l'avait traitée comme une moins que rien, pire qu'une esclave même. S'il ne la tuait pas, c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'occuper lui-même de Severus. On aurait pu croire qu'il aurait haï son fils, bien au contraire. Il lui apprit à mépriser sa mère des années durant.

Pendant son enfance, son lavage de cerveau ne fonctionna pas. Severus avait peur pour sa mère lorsque son père la battait et il ne pouvait se résoudre à donner raison à son père. Mais le temps passant, il lui devenait de plus en plus insupportable de voir ces scènes de ménage, aussi ne trouva-t-il comme seul refuge que les paroles de son père. Pour se protéger de la peur et de la honte, il se convainquit que sa mère méritait ce que son père lui faisait subir et c'est la raison pour laquelle, durant toute sa scolarité, Severus a montré vis-à-vis des gens qui ne descendaient pas de lignée pure un profond mépris proche de la haine.

Or, il se trouva sur son chemin la bande des maraudeurs, ou plus précisément James et Sirius. Cela est certain, ils étaient de parfaits crétins à leur adolescence mais ils avaient néanmoins des idéaux solides et justes. De se retrouver confronté à eux fit autant de mal que de bien à Severus. Du mal parce qu'il devrait se souvenir toute sa vie les humiliations subies, de bien parce que cela lui a permis de commencer à réfléchir.

- Mon père faisait subir tout cela à Rogue en sachant qu'ils étaient parents ? demanda Harry d'une voix faible.

- Non, James l'ignorait, tout le monde l'ignorait en fait, mais à la mort de la mère de Severus, des recherches ont été entamées pour savoir qui elle était, et c'est là qu'ils ont découvert leurs liens de parentés – en fait après leur septième année à Poudlard car tes grand parents ne se décidèrent à en parler à James qu'après ses études au collège. Le choc a été terrible pour eux deux, ils sont passés du dégoût à la haine la plus totale pour Severus et à la culpabilité pour ton père. Il avait grandi, il avait mûri aussi et il était dégoûté de lui-même, alors il voulait aider Severus, même si lui ne voulait rien accepter de sa part.

La mort de Milla était restée une énigme pour les autorités et l'enquête fut abandonnée, de sorte que Severus ne put connaître le nom de son assassin. Il était rempli de rage contre lui-même parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais protégée, parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de la prendre avec lui et de quitter le domicile paternel. Cette mort a profondément changé Severus mais il aurait pu encore s'en sortir s'il avait accepté l'aide de James. Pour être franche, il ne l'a pas totalement rejetée mais il s'était tellement endurci et avait tant de rancœur en lui qu'il ne faisait plus confiance à personne, et encore moins à ton père qui l'avait humilié pendant tant d'années. Severus ne désirait plus qu'une chose, venger la mort de sa mère et ce fut malheureusement ce qu'il fit.

Le visage de Tara s'assombrit.

- Le père de Severus était un Mangemort et Severus découvrit quelques années plus tard que c'était lui qui avait tué sa mère. Il n'avait plus besoin d'elle maintenant que Severus était assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul et avait obéi à un ordre de Voldemort. A partir de là, tout s'est enchaîné très vite. Fou de rage, Severus est retourné voir son père et il l'a lui-même tué.

Harry était estomaqué par ce qu'il apprenait et ne trouvait rien à dire... Il n'y avait rien à dire. Cette histoire était terrible.

- James, en tant que membre de l'Ordre du Phénix avait également appris la culpabilité du père de Severus et il a voulu empêcher Severus de commettre cette erreur mais il est arrivé trop tard. La fureur de Severus s'explique par le fait que James l'ait vu dans un moment de faiblesse, un moment où il s'était laissé envahir par ses sentiments.

Sa fuite l'a malheureusement mené à Voldemort. Il l'a amadoué en lui disant qu'il avait passé une rude épreuve en tuant son père, qu'il était digne de se joindre à ses rangs et Severus a accepté.

- Mais si c'était Voldemort qui avait ordonné la mort de sa mère ? s'exclama Harry.

- Severus ne savait plus où il en était. Il était tellement plus simple de se joindre à Voldemort, une autre façon de se protéger lui-même. Renier tout son passé, et c'est la raison pour laquelle Voldemort garde une totale confiance en Severus. Il est convaincu qu'avec son histoire, rien ne pourrait le dévier du chemin des ténèbres. Mais Severus était intelligent. Il lui fallut du temps avant de se rendre compte de son erreur mais il finit par revenir auprès de Dumbledore par l'intermédiaire de ton père et de moi-même et devint ainsi agent double.

Aussi étrange que cela pourrait te paraître, Severus a commencé à se rapprocher de tes parents. Jamais de Sirius, contre qui il avait gardé une rancœur terrible du temps du collège, rancœur qui s'était atténué par le lien de parenté entre ton père et lui. La suite, on me l'a raconté et j'ai fait ma propre analyse, puisque, au moment où ce qui s'est alors passé, je me trouvais en Australie. Severus se rapprochait de tes parents tout en restant méfiant car ses épreuves l'avaient rendu solitaire, jusqu'au jour où il apprit que Voldemort avait découvert la cachette de tes parents. Il en informa au plus vite Dumbledore mais pas à temps.

La mort de tes parents a été le dernier tournant de la vie de Severus. A partir de cet instant, il n'a jamais plus pu se lier à quelqu'un et Dumbledore lui a offert un poste de professeur à Poudlard pour qu'il ne reste malgré tout pas seul.

La raison pour laquelle il te hait tant, Harry, c'est qu'il voit en toi le reflet de ton père. La reprise de confiance puis la chute mais aussi le jour où il tua son père et où James le vit. Tu portes en toi le passé de Severus et il le voit chaque fois que ses yeux se posent sur toi. Mais c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle il fait tout pour te garder en vie. Ton père a représenté tour à tour la rancœur, la haine et la chute de Severus, mais aussi un faible espoir ; ton père, mais ta mère aussi, qui a aidé Severus avec James et en laquelle il voyait l'image de sa propre mère.

- Mais... euh... Rogue a compris seul qu'il était parti sur la mauvaise pente ?

- Pas exactement, il s'est rallié à Dumbledore suite à ma disparition. J'ai été la seule à ne pas être abusée par tous ses faux semblants – sans doute parce que moi-même je cherchais à me protéger en mentant. Et c'est aussi moi qui, avant même que Severus ne se décide à venir voir Dumbledore, me suis portée garante de lui. Je savais qui il était, les épreuves qu'il avait eu à subir et je lui faisais confiance. Nul besoin d'un quelconque pouvoir pour cela, je l'avais vu en lui, dans ses yeux et dans son cœur.

- Je ne pensais pas que... Son histoire est horrible, souffla Harry. C'est pour ça que Dumbledore ne veut pas lui donner le poste de défense contre les forces du Mal ? A cause de ses sentiments ?

- Oui, Severus serait trop dangereux à ce poste, malgré toute la confiance qu'on puisse lui accorder.

- Mais pourquoi Dumbledore ne m'en a-t-il jamais parlé ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il jamais dit la véritable raison pour laquelle Rogue m'avait sauvé la vie ?

- C'est Severus qui ne l'a jamais voulu, il s'agit de sa vie, et c'est pour ça que tu ne devras jamais en parler à personne.

- Pas de soucis, je me vois mal répéter ça, murmura Harry d'une voix blanche.

- Va, maintenant, tu es resté trop longtemps ici. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour Sirius, je suis certaine qu'il nous reviendra bientôt.

Harry lui dit au revoir et se retrouva hors du feu.

- Tu en as mis un temps, tu... Harry ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, s'inquiéta Ron.

- Tout va bien. Tara m'a juste beaucoup parlé de Sirius mais elle ne savait pas pour Rogue.

A leur regard, Harry sut qu'ils ne le croyaient pas, mais ils n'insistèrent pas. En se couchant, Harry avait la tête qui bourdonnait. Il avait du mal à imaginer que ce qu'il venait d'entendre avait pu arriver mais il savait que c'était vrai.

(à suivre...)

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? J'espère qu'il n'y a pas d'erreurs et que tout concorde avec l'univers de JKR.

Chapitre 24 : Hors-jeu !


	43. II Hors jeu

**Milady2 **: lol, allez, console toi, là, tu as été la première ;-) Je m'amuse bien à écrire les matchs même si je ne sais jamais s ça rend bien. Apparemment oui, de ton point de vue :-D Ouais, mais faire sauter Sev du haut d'une tour, ça l'aurait foutu mal qd même (pour décaper le sol, pô pratique... Je suis méchaaaaaante... :-P) Supers et merveilleux, je sais pô, mais en tous cas les voilà !

**Ti booh **: Si j'en met trop en une fois, vous allez engloutir sans savourer ;-) alors dégustez ! Je suis une miss (aux dernières nouvelles en tous cas, on m'a pas encore prouvé le contraire PTDR !) Harry/Ginny ? Je crains de ne pouvoir satisfaire ta demande, sorry. J'espère que ça t'empêchera pas de continuer ma fic... ANGOISSE ! Reviens Ti booh ! Giny et Harry ensemble ! C que tu veux ! Mais revieeeeens ! lol

**Benichoukos **: Ah bon ? moi je les adore ces deux mots (LE mot que je déteste et qui va pas tarder c'est : Fin lol) 1 semaine par chapitre ? Pratik pour avoir des reviews... Merci pour l'idée, c ce que je vais faire ! Naaan ! M'Avada Kedavre pas ! Je plaisante ! Promis !

**Dji **: MDR ! Le pauvre Harry est obnubilé plus que jamais par Séléné, pauv' petit chou. Il est con hein ? J'aime qd il fait le con, lol. Ben alors ??? RJL pour Remus John Lupin. Ce sont les initiales inscrites sur la valise de Lupin dans le tome 3 et c'est JKR qui a dit que le J correspondait à John dans une interview. (c d'ailleurs pour ça que je donne ce prénom au père de Lupin lol) mdr ! Les Serpentard se sont bien fait démonter, c'est vrai ;-) Un changement de camp ? pas idiot comme idée, mais... je ne dirai rien même sous la torture ! lol BIP ! Vous avez faux ! Bon, Remus et Sirius se sont déjà fait enlevé mais les trois autres ne sont absolument pas Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ne t'inquiète pas, on apprend de "qui" il s'agit dans ces chapitres.

**MANEHOU **: lol, j'écris en gros pour capter ton attention par rapport aux reviews que tu m'as laissée pour les chapitres 5 à 7 (en espérant, priant, suppliant, pour que tu sois encore là lol) Bon, alors merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et tes compliments qui m'ont vraiment beaucoup fait plaisir. Pour le nombre de reviews, je pense que ça peut s'expliquer par une lassitude aux premiers chapitres (à part le premier, les qqs suivants peuvent peut-être lasser) et par la longueur aussi (ça refreine les ardeurs de voir qu'il y a 42 chapitres à rattraper, m'est avis... lol)

**Chapitre 24 : Hors-jeu** (pêle-mêle, l'affaire se corse suite à un nouvel événement très inquiétant, l'Ordre serait-il en danger ? En tous cas, ils perdent un sacré avantage.)

Le regard que Harry portait sur son professeur des potions s'était définitivement modifié suite à cette entrevue avec Tara. Comment aurait-il pu continuer à lui en vouloir après avoir appris son histoire ? Maintenant qu'il savait que son père avait voulu l'aider et que... ils étaient de la même famille, aussi éloignés soient leurs liens de parenté...

L'état de Rogue avait tellement empiré depuis quelques temps qu'il en tremblait continuellement de rage et cela se ressentait jusque dans sa façon de respirer. Lorsque Ron prenait un malin plaisir à dire tout le mal possible du professeur dans son dos, Harry ne renchérissait plus, mais il ne le désapprouvait pas non plus, de peur de trahir ce qu'il savait, il se contentait d'acquiescer en détournant le regard.

Etrangement, l'attitude de Séléné pendant les cours de Rogue s'était de nouveau modifiée. Elle semblait complètement apathique durant la classe et posait un regard vague sur le professeur. C'est d'ailleurs cette attitude qui, au bout de deux semaines fit prendre conscience à Harry d'un point capital.

Il n'aurait su dire comment il y avait pensé, cette idée lui était juste venue brusquement alors qu'il observait Séléné et un soulagement intense l'envahit en constatant qu'il venait de trouver ce qui le tourmentait depuis le début de l'année. Il entraîna Ron et Hermione dans un couloir désert à la sortie du cours.

- Je viens de réaliser quelque chose, dit-il d'emblée. C'était tellement évident ! Ecoutez, il y a plus d'un an, j'aurais été incapable de lancer l'Endoloris, pas vrai ? J'ai réussi à l'utiliser sans faire d'effort, quasiment instinctivement.

- Bien sûr, c'est dû à la montée de pouvoirs, confirma Hermione sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Et j'aurais sans doute aussi été incapable de me servir de la magie sans baguette, poursuivit-il.

- Si tu en venais aux faits ? réclama Ron, agacé.

- L'empathie, répondit Harry en regardant ses amis tour à tour. Les pouvoirs de Séléné ont autant augmenté que les miens – du moins je suppose – mais son pouvoir à elle, c'est l'empathie, alors ça signifie forcément qu'il a aussi évolué.

- De quoi tu... commença Ron.

- Le pouvoir d'Akadi ! s'exclama Hermione en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Qui ça ?

- Souviens toi, Ron, Aldaran Akadi, cet empathe qui vivait au quinzième siècle et qui avait contrôlé son pouvoir au point de pouvoir influencer les sentiments des gens, dit Hermione. Le seul à y être jamais parvenu... jusqu'à aujourd'hui... Oui, Harry, tu as certainement raison, Séléné maîtrise cette facette de son pouvoir.

- Elle s'en sert sans aucun doute sur Rogue, remarqua Harry, et c'est pour ça qu'il est si nerveux alors qu'il pourrait se contrôler.

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Non, Harry, si Séléné se servait de son pouvoir de cette manière sur lui, elle n'aurait pas à user de cette ruse en lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs.

- Et moi je crois que cette immondice saute sur toutes les occasions pour faire du mal aux gens, répliqua Harry. Tu as bien vu comme elle est.

- Je suis d'accord mais je me dis qu'elle n'a dû commencer à utiliser son pouvoir qu'il y a très peu de temps, dit Hermione. Ecoute, l'empathie, c'est très différent du Doloris, c'est un pouvoir permanent extrêmement complexe alors que le Doloris est un sortilège ponctuel. Même si ses pouvoirs ont augmenté, il lui faut d'abord affaiblir les gens pour les influencer ensuite. D'ailleurs...

Elle prit une mine pensive en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

- D'ailleurs quoi ? s'énerva Harry.

- Je crois que ça la fatigue autant que d'utiliser la magie sans baguette. C'est vrai qu'elle découche souvent mais lorsqu'elle dort, elle se couche très tôt et je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un dormir aussi profondément. Mais ça, c'est depuis le début de l'année.

- Ce qui signifierait qu'elle a quelqu'un d'autre dans sa ligne de mire ? s'inquiéta Ron. De qui pourrait-il s'agir ?

- Sûrement de toi, Harry, grimaça Hermione en le regardant.

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt, remarqua Harry, je la déteste suffisamment comme ça !

- Justement Harry, peut-être trop, intervint Ron. Tu verrais tes réactions parfois.

- Ou peut-être pas assez, murmura Hermione. Je crois qu'elle essaie de te troubler, à moins que... Elle hésita un petit moment. A moins qu'elle ait un autre but, lâcha-t-elle.

- Quel autre but ?

Hermione semblait vraiment mal à l'aise maintenant, elle jouait nerveusement avec ses mains et prit une inspiration tremblante, craignant la réaction des garçons.

- Je faisais allusion à ce que croyait Tara, lança-t-elle.

Harry et Ron la regardèrent d'un air sidéré.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse j'espère, dit Harry une fois sa surprise passée. Tu ne penses pas que Tara pourrait avoir raison après tout ce que Séléné nous a fait !

- Hermione, c'est impensable, pas après... après tout ce qu'elle a dit, remarqua Ron.

- Je ne fais que des suppositions, soupira Hermione. Je ne sais plus très bien où j'en suis mais il y a tellement d'incohérences. Séléné prétend être du côté de Voldemort, mais elle ne fait rien contre nous, elle relâche Lupin après l'avoir capturé et va sûrement recommencer avec Sirius. Elle essaie de mener Rogue à bout mais ne dit rien à Voldemort, qui lui accorde visiblement une confiance totale alors qu'elle n'est dans notre monde que depuis peu de temps. Elle accomplit de mystérieuses activités nocturnes et on n'en entend pas parler dans les rapports sur Voldemort. Tara ne connaît pas Séléné, c'est certain, mais c'est une voyante, une voyante puissante et la prophétie parle d'une trahison et d'épreuves dont, apparemment, vous devrez faire face ensemble. Vous avouerez que tout cela est troublant.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Je me demande si ce n'est pas sur toi que Séléné utilise son pouvoir, dit-il. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il s'agit d'une ennemie à abattre, et tu peux croire que je n'aurais aucun regret à le faire.

Harry était en train d'entamer une seconde part de tarte à la merise lorsqu'il aperçut Ginny qui sortait seule de la Grande Salle. Il laissa aussitôt tomber sa cuillère et prit sa suite en annonçant à Ron et Hermione qu'il les retrouvait au prochain cours. Il parvint à rattraper Ginny dans un couloir.

- Ginny ! Attends, il faut que je te parle.

- Et moi je n'ai pas envie de te parler, répliqua froidement Ginny en continuant à avancer.

Harry marcha au même pas.

- Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé, je me suis conduit comme... comme un sale rat, je ne valais pas mieux que les Serpentard à Noël.

- Je ne te le fait pas dire, dit sèchement Ginny en avançant plus vite, l'air furieux.

- Arrête toi ! s'exclama Harry en lui attrapant le bras. Tu avais raison, je... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je ne sais plus où j'en suis depuis un moment et... Je n'ai aucune excuse pour la manière dont je me suis comporté avec toi, j'en suis conscient, mais si tu voulais bien accepter de me pardonner, de me donner une seconde chance...

Ginny le regarda avec méfiance.

- Une seconde chance de quoi ?

- De... Harry grimaça, gêné. Ça ne serait pas une bonne idée que nous sortions ensemble, autant pour toi que pour moi, mais... nous pourrions repartir sur les bases d'avant Noël, tu ne crois pas ?

La jeune fille glissa un doigt dans la lanière de son sac, mal à l'aise.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais, Harry, dit-elle enfin en secouant la tête. Tu as été brusque avec moi, tu t'en rends compte, non ?

- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais aucune excuse. Bon sang, je suis comme ça, tu le sais bien ! L'impulsivité a toujours été l'un de mes principaux défauts et lorsque tu m'as... enfin c'était tellement... Ça m'a rappelé...

- Séléné, termina Ginny en le regardant de haut.

Harry hocha la tête, penaud, en se disant qu'il n'était vraiment pas doué pour ce genre de choses et que Ginny allait sans aucun doute repartir sans rien ajouter. Et pourtant elle resta là, à l'observer, et poussa un soupir.

- Par tous les dragons de Roumanie, Harry, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé à Noël qui m'énerve, mais que tu ne puisses pas passer à autre chose ! Tu vas passer ta vie à regretter l'année précédente ?

- Bien sûr que non... mais il est trop tôt...

Elle l'observa encore un instant et hocha la tête.

- Je peux te pardonner ce que tu m'as fait, déclara-t-elle. Je ne suis plus la gamine transie d'amour que j'étais à treize ans et je ne m'arrêterai certainement pas de vivre pour toi. Et si jamais... Enfin, préviens-moi si un jour tu changes d'avis. En attendant, je suis d'accord pour recommencer au départ, à condition que tu y mettes du tien.

Sur ce, elle poursuivit sa route et Harry se sentit soulagé. Cette situation avec Ginny lui avait apporté un poids supplémentaire dont il se serait bien passé et dont il était heureux de s'être débarrassé.

Un faible bruit le fit sursauter derrière lui et lorsqu'il se retourna, il se trouva nez à nez avec Libéselle. La sylphide semblait un peu déboussolée. Elle passa un regard vide sur Harry et regarda autour d'elle, les bras tremblants.

- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? s'inquiéta Harry, la sentant prête à avoir un malaise.

Elle le regarda en clignant des yeux et grimaça.

- Mal, murmura-t-elle. Douleur, mal, je ne...

- Tiens, Harry, quelle surprise ! s'exclama la vois de Séléné, qui arrivait par le même chemin que Libéselle.

Elle n'avait pas déjeuné, Harry en était certain, et il se dit que ce n'était sûrement pas une coïncidence qu'elle arrive juste après la sylphide, de même qu'il n'était pas difficile de faire la relation entre le trouble de Libéselle et la jeune fille. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Vous semblez patraque, chère sylphide, déclara Séléné en l'observant. Sans doute devriez-vous aller demander un remède à l'infirmerie.

En disant cela, elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna avec elle.

- Attends une seconde ! s'écria Harry. Tu...

- Tout va bien.

C'était la sylphide qui venait de parler. Elle se retourna pour regarder Harry, visiblement en meilleure forme.

- Juste un étourdissement, je vous remercie de votre obligeance, Harry Potter, ainsi que vous, Séléné Hilton, mais j'ai de quoi me soigner. Pour ne pas vous servir.

Elle disparut dans un autre couloir et Harry remarqua le regard insistant que Séléné posait sur elle.

- Que lui as-tu fait ? s'exclama Harry une fois la sylphide partie.

Séléné le regarda avec étonnement.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Tu crois que c'est moi qui l'ai mise dans cet état ? Tu me flattes Harry, les sylphes ont des pouvoirs que j'aurai bien du mal à contrer. Merci de me porter autant d'estime. Si tu veux bien m'excuser...

Harry était perplexe. Elle avait raison, les sylphes étaient bien plus puissants que les sorciers, Séléné n'aurait jamais pu faire du mal à Libéselle. Pouvait-il seulement s'agir d'un malaise naturel pour une sylphide ? Il préféra n'en parler à personne, il avait la désagréable impression de devenir paranoïaque.

La masse de travail que leur avaient donné les professeurs en vue des ASPIC était si importante que Harry ne faisait plus que superviser les séances des première et seconde années et avait abandonné son poste d'assistant auprès de Tara – il pensait souvent à la remarque de Malefoy qui l'avait remercié pour ses cours.

A propos de Malefoy, Harry le trouvait étrangement calme ces derniers temps. Lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, il se contentait de lui lancer un regard noir sans faire le moindre commentaire et n'avait fait aucune remarque désobligeante à Hermione depuis un moment.

- Ça ne nous manque pas, remarqua Ron lorsque Harry évoqua cela.

- Sans doute, mais c'est surprenant, reconnut Hermione. J'étais persuadée qu'il serait le premier à nous envoyer des allusions narquoises par rapport à notre relation, et pourtant rien. Lui aussi est préoccupé par quelque chose.

- On parie combien que c'est dû à Séléné ? grommela Harry. Bon, tant que ça touche Malefoy, ce n'est pas grave, elle peut lui faire ce qu'elle veut.

- Tout de même... Le revoilà !

Hermione se précipita vers la fenêtre et fit entrer le même hibou qui avait emmené la lettre de Lupin. Harry attrapa l'enveloppe accrochée à sa patte et regarda son nom écrit dessus.

- C'est l'écriture de Sirius, dit-il aussitôt avec soulagement.

Il avait de nouveau utilisé le système du miroir et la lettre était courte.

_Et me voilà !_ avait-il écrit sans introduction d'une écriture rapide qui montrait son ras-le-bol. _Trois semaines et relâché ! Nom de nom, mais à quoi jouent-ils ? Ça commence sérieusement à devenir énervant. _

_Mais il s'est passé quelque chose de très inquiétant, nous allons peut-être devoir déménager le QG de l'Ordre, je vous expliquerais par moi-même dans la cheminée, mardi à minuit. _

- Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer pour qu'ils doivent le déménager ? s'étonna Ron. Il n'a pas pu être découvert quand même.

- Si c'était le cas, ils feraient leurs valises sans tarder et Sirius dit qu'ils ne sont pas sûrs d'avoir à le faire, remarqua Hermione.

- Ça m'intrigue tout de même, hormis l'étrangeté de ces enlèvements qui ressemblent fortement à une mascarade, je devrais ressentir la joie de Voldemort, non ?

- Tu as peut-être raison, Harry, mais qui sait si l'occlumancie ne commence pas à s'étendre aux sentiments de...

Hermione se tut brusquement en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Oh ! J'y crois pas ! Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance mais je viens de comprendre une chose que je n'avais jamais comprise ! Je ne voyais pas comment tu pouvais percevoir les sentiments de Voldemort alors que le sort qu'il t'a lancé étant bébé n'aurait dû que te donner certains de ses pouvoirs.

- Dumbledore m'a dit que ça m'avait lié à lui, remarqua Harry avec aigreur. Dans cette histoire, je suis lié à trop de gens à mon goût : Voldemort, Queudver, Séléné, je commence à en avoir assez.

- Pas seulement Harry ! s'exclama Hermione, surexcitée. C'est dû au pouvoir d'empathie de Séléné, j'en suis certaine.

Ron la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

- Je te rappelle que Harry est lié à Voldemort de cette façon depuis notre cinquième année et que le miroir de Parenze ne s'est déclaré que l'an dernier.

- Bon, essayez de me suivre. Nous savons que le miroir de Parenze est un fait magique inné, donc, vous l'aviez dés votre naissance mais c'est le sortilège de Tara qui l'a bloqué. Harry, quand as-tu commencé à vraiment pouvoir ressentir les impressions de Voldemort ?

- Je ne sais pas trop... répondit-il en réfléchissant. Je devais sans doute déjà en être capable l'été de mes quinze ans, après qu'il soit revenu en fait.

- Oui, et on avait associé les deux phénomènes, mais si on compte, on pourrait reporter ce délai à quatre cent six jours avant que le miroir de Parenze ne se réveille, tu ne crois pas ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Attends une seconde, les quatre cent six jours, c'est le délai pour l'écho d'un pouvoir, pas pour son annonce.

- Peut-être, mais rien ne stipule qu'un pouvoir peut être bloqué à un moment donné ou à un autre. Si on accepte un instant l'hypothèse des parenziens selon laquelle la magie serait consciente. Le lien qui t'unit à Séléné aurait pu déjà s'ouvrir à ce moment.

- Mais je ne suis pas empathe ! s'exclama Harry.

- Evidemment non, vous n'écoutez pas ce qui se dit en cours ? En rituel, Kidam nous a expliqué que le moindre paramètre avait son importance dans quelque branche de la magie qui existe. La relation entre l'empathie de Séléné, le miroir de Parenze et le sort que t'a lancé Voldemort peut tout expliquer. De plus, même latent, le miroir de Parenze existe depuis toujours en vous.

- Ça voudrait dire que, par rapport à Voldemort, ils partageraient tout ? demanda Ron.

- C'est une possibilité, reconnut Hermione.

- Depuis leur naissance dans ce cas, remarqua Ron, mais ça voudrait dire que vous vous êtes aussi partagé le sortilège de mort.

Hermione et Harry tournèrent des yeux immenses vers Ron.

- Euh... Je dis ça comme ça.

- Nous aurions partagé l'Avada Kedavra, murmura Harry. Et pourquoi pas ? Et si ça expliquait que je n'ai pas été tué ? Que le sort ait rebondi sur Voldemort ? La protection de ma mère aurait-elle pu être suffisante contre un sort d'une telle amplitude ?

- Tu devrais en parler à Sirius quand on le verra, suggéra Hermione. On verra ce qu'il en pense.

Le mardi matin, une étrange surprise attendait les élèves de Serpentard et Gryffondor. Ils attendaient devant les cachots de Rogue depuis déjà une dizaine de minute sans oser parler, se demandant où avait bien pu passer le professeur. Il n'avait jamais été en retard et c'était plutôt surprenant de sa part. Seule Séléné ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter. Au contraire, adossée au mur, elle souriait aux anges, l'air satisfait et Harry eut un très mauvais pressentiment.

Un homme assez jeune, qu'aucun élève ne connaissait, déboucha soudain dans les sous-sols en courant.

- Excusez mon retard. J'ai eu quelques soucis. Entrez donc, je vais vous expliquer.

Il ouvrit la porte et s'écarta en souriant. Les élèves entrèrent dans la salle de classe en échangeant des regards surpris, se demandant de qui il pouvait bien s'agir.

- Je me présente, je suis le professeur Modeste Dulcor, déclara-t-il en agitant sa baguette vers le tableau pour faire apparaître son nom. Je serais le remplaçant du professeur Rogue pour une durée indéterminée.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda brusquement Malefoy.

- Alors ça, je n'en sais rien, avoua le professeur en haussant les épaules. On ne m'a pas tenu au courant. Mais assez perdu de temps, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Vous êtes en septième année et nous devons nous dépêcher. Où en étiez-vous ?

Il ne faisait aucun doute à ce sujet : le professeur Dulcor était nettement plus sympathique que Rogue. La quasi-totalité des élèves parvinrent à faire une potion correcte – pourtant complexe – durant ce cours, mais Harry échangea avec Ron et Hermione un regard inquiet. Rogue avait-il été démasqué par Voldemort ?

Ce soir-là, ils attendirent avec impatience que minuit sonne mais aussi avec une certaine anxiété. Séléné découchait chaque soir ces derniers temps et ils ignoraient à quelle heure elle rentrait.

A minuit sonnant la tête de Sirius apparut dans la cheminée.

- Salut ! Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il

- C'est plutôt à nous de te demander ça, remarqua Harry.

- Je suis revenu comme Remus, en parfaite santé, le rassura Sirius, sauf que personne ne m'a retrouvé. J'ai repris mes esprits tout seul avant de retourner au Square Grimmaurd, donc j'ai erré pendant un jour dans les rues. J'ai eu de la chance de ne pas m'être fait repéré.

- Alors ? C'est quoi cette histoire de déménagement ?

- Annulé, répondit Sirius. En fin de compte, on se ferait plus remarqué si on déménage, d'après Dumbledore et il doute qu'il puisse en parler à quelqu'un.

- Qui ça « il » ?

- Peter, grogna Sirius. Il était à Square Grimmaurd sous sa forme de rat.

- Comment est-ce possible ? s'exclama Hermione, horrifiée.

- Nous l'ignorons, aucun sortilège ne peut rompre le Fidelitas, alors nous cherchons encore. C'est Remus qui l'a vu : un rat avec une patte argenté. Il l'a vu l'espace d'un instant mais il ne l'a plus retrouvé après. Nous avons fouillé de fond en comble et nous ne l'avons pas trouvé.

- Lupin s'est peut-être trompé, suggéra Ron.

- Non, il est formel, il l'a bel et bien vu. Et nous le savons parce que quelque chose a disparu mais nous ne comprenons absolument pas l'intérêt.

- Qu'a-t-il volé ? s'étonna Harry en entendant le ton intrigué de la voix de son parrain.

- Les baguettes de tes parents, répondit-il en secouant la tête.

Les trois jeunes gens prirent des mines perplexes.

- Mais que compte-il en faire ? demanda Hermione.

- Si seulement nous le savions. Depuis le début de l'année, la situation nous échappe complètement. J'ai l'impression que Dumbledore et Tara en savent plus qu'ils ne le disent mais ils ne crachent pas le morceau.

- Et Rogue ? se souvint brusquement Harry. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Hors-jeu, répondit Sirius avec un sourire moqueur. Il devenait incontrôlable et Dumbledore a préféré l'écarter avant qu'il ne tombe entre les mains de Voldemort. Ils l'ont caché je ne sais où et sont en train de faire des pieds et des mains pour lui enlever sa marque des Ténèbres.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Cette marque le lie trop à Voldemort, il finirait par le retrouver. Mais c'est un acte magique très difficile. Dumbledore y travaille depuis longtemps mais avec l'aide de Tara tout devrait s'arranger. Elle n'a pas son pareil pour trouver des solutions aux problèmes.

- Du coup, nous perdons notre espion, remarqua Hermione, inquiète.

- Oui, mais nous avons d'autres moyens d'être informés de ce que trafique Voldemort, je vous l'assure. Le problème réside surtout en Peter pour le moment. Comment s'y est-il pris ? Mystère.

- Et pour l'arme de Voldemort ?

- Pour le moment, tout est calme, il n'est parvenu à rien.

Harry hocha la tête puis lui expliqua ce à quoi lui, Ron et Hermione avaient récemment pensé. Sirius grimaça.

- Ça ne m'enchante pas que tu es un lien avec cette fille, et je le déplore d'autant plus par rapport à Remus, mais nous ne pouvons pas faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Vos hypothèses sont intéressantes et il faudra penser avec. A un moment donné ou à un autre, vous finirez par devoir accomplir quelque chose ensemble, Dumbledore en est persuadé et moi aussi malheureusement.

- On verra quand ça arrivera, c'est ça ? grommela Harry. Oui, vous avez sans doute raison.

- Il faut que je vous laisse maintenant, j'ai du travail. Si vous découvrez autre chose par rapport à Séléné, prévenez Dumbledore ou McGonagall, ils sauront s'en charger. Bonne nuit !

Finalement, Séléné n'était pas venue les déranger et n'apparut même pas le temps qu'ils discutent de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Le lendemain, Hermione apprit aux garçons qu'elle n'était pas rentrée de la nuit.

(à suivre...)

Vraiment désolée pour les fans du couple Harry/Ginny, mais je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à les mettre ensemble dans cette fic. I'm sorry.


	44. II La plaine

Lol, la scène avec le Démangetou (vous comprendrez en lisant), je l'ai écrite spécialement pour les filles du site harrypotter.trollprod mais vous avez le droit d'en profiter aussi, même si c'est court ;-)

Eeeeet.... Un nouveau rêve !! (un peu plus problématique celui-là lol)

**Chapitre 25 : La plaine**

Jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, Séléné sembla extrêmement nerveuse, comme si elle ne tenait plus en place. Elle disparut un week-end entier et lorsque Harry la revit, le lundi matin, elle avait l'air de quelqu'un qui venait d'apprendre une excellente nouvelle.

Une soirée c'était une chose mais tout un week-end, Harry doutait que Lavande et Parvati soient passées à côté.

- Tu étais où ce week-end ? demanda Harry à Séléné alors qu'ils attendaient pour leur cours de métamorphose et que la jeune fille discutait avec Lavande et Parvati.

- Où veux-tu que j'ai été ? s'étonna Séléné.

- C'est à toi de me le dire, répliqua Harry. Tu ne te trouvais pas au château en tous cas.

- Mais tu as le cerveau d'un pitiponk ma parole ! s'écria soudain Parvati. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire où elle était ?

- On est en février et tu n'as toujours pas tourné la page ? dit Lavande avec dédain. Je croyais que tu t'étais calmé mais visiblement non. Arrête d'harceler Séléné, tu deviens pitoyable mon pauvre.

- S'il ne l'est pas déjà, ajouta Parvati d'un ton moqueur.

Le professeur McGonagall ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe et Harry y pénétra d'un pas furieux en jetant son sac sur sa table et en évitant de regarder l'expression attristée qu'avait de nouveau pris Séléné.

- Elles sont aveugles ou quoi ? grogna-t-il à l'intention d'Hermione.

- On peut dire ça, répondit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Réfléchis un peu Harry, il est évident qu'elle utilise l'empathie sur elles lorsque cela est nécessaire, c'est-à-dire lorsque tu leur poses trop de questions.

- L'empathie ne peut pas l'aider à contrôler les gens mais juste leurs sentiments, lui rappela Ron.

- Justement, elle doit faire en sorte de les rendre indifférentes à tout ce qui la concerne dans les moments où elle disparaît.

- Si elle pouvait disparaître définitivement, grommela Harry.

En fin d'après-midi, au lieu de faire ses devoirs en compagnie de Ron et Hermione, Harry préféra monter à la volière pour voir Hedwige et réfléchir. En le voyant arriver, la chouette blanche hulula et descendit jusqu'à lui pour se poser sur son bras.

- Salut Hedwige, tu vas bien ? lui murmura-t-il.

Il songea qu'elle avait bien de la chance de ne pas être concernée par tous ce qui se passait. Il aurait bien voulu tout oublier l'espace d'une heure mais cela était évidemment impossible. Son impression d'inutilité s'était renforcée plus que jamais depuis le retour de Sirius. Les événements leur glissaient entre les doigts sans qu'ils puissent avoir la moindre influence sur eux mais qui en était responsable ? Voldemort ou Séléné ?

Il fallait reconnaître que depuis l'attaque de Poudlard, Voldemort restait discret, sans aucun doute occupé à préparer son arme qui, Harry en était certain, n'était pas prête d'être achevée. La question restait donc la même et concernait les desseins communs de Séléné et Voldemort. Ces captures ne les avançaient à rien s'ils relâchaient les victimes et en quoi la possession des baguettes de ses parents pouvait leur être utile ?

Toutes ces questions restaient décidément sans réponse et Harry sortit de la volière sans avoir rien trouvé mais plus calme que ce matin. Il redescendait l'escalier d'un pas lent lorsqu'il tomba sur Séléné. Le temps sembla se figer pendant quelques secondes puis Harry remarqua qu'elle tenait une lettre dans sa main.

- Vous préparez votre prochain coup ? demanda-t-il avec hargne.

Un sourire ironique se dessina sur le visage de Séléné.

- P'têt bien... Allons mon amour, nous n'allons pas nous fâcher pour si peu.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Séléné rigola.

- Tu es tellement mignon quand tu te mets en colère. Enfin, ce n'est apparemment pas l'avis des autres... Ouh ! Méchant Harry, t'es pas gentil avec moi, dit-elle en faisant une moue attristée ridicule avant de rire de nouveau.

Le sang de Harry lui battait les tympans et ses poings étaient crispés. Il avait une envie folle de lui jeter un sort, maintenant, un sort qui la ferait souffrir.

- Mais je me sens d'humeur aimable, aujourd'hui, ajouta Séléné en reprenant un semblant de sérieux. Non, ma lettre n'est pas destinée à Voldemort. D'ailleurs, tu peux le voir par toi-même.

Elle lui montra l'enveloppe, sur laquelle était écrit le nom de Tara Milten. Harry ne put cacher son étonnement.

- C'était pas très sympathique à vous de nous cacher que vous l'aviez fait revenir, lui dit Séléné en prenant une voix faussement vexée. Heureusement que j'ai certains réseaux d'informations... Ah oui, rassure Dumbledore, je n'ai pas mis Voldemort au courant de cette petite affaire.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Voldemort est pourtant ton tuteur, non ?

- Ça, Harry, c'est mon affaire.

- Que veux-tu à Tara ?

- Allons Harry, il s'agit de ma mère, tout de même. Sincèrement, je n'en veux pas à mes parents, je n'ai aucune raison de le faire. Je les admire, pour tout te dire : réussir à surpasser le "qu'en dira-t-on ?", peu de gens le peuvent.

- En tous cas tu ne le prouves pas ! Je peux t'assurer qu'ils ont honte de toi !

- C'est étrange mais j'ai le sentiment que ce n'est pas le cas de ma mère...

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre. Comment pouvait-elle savoir que sa mère croyait en elle ?

- Bon, c'est pas que j'm'ennuie mais j'ai une lettre à envoyer. Ah, j'allais oublier ! Tu devrais être plus prudent, Harry : comment peux-tu être au courant que Voldemort a fait de moi sa pupille ? ajouta-t-elle à voix basse. Ce sont des erreurs que tu n'as pas le droit de commettre, même si ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance aujourd'hui.

Elle lui adressa un sourire moqueur et passa son chemin.

- Tu fais allusion à Rogue ? demanda Harry en se retournant. Voldemort n'a même pas l'air d'avoir encore compris.

Séléné s'arrêta et le regarda en secouant la tête.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle calmement. Il ne devait pas faire son rapport avant la fin de la semaine, mais Voldemort ne va pas tarder à être au courant.

- Par toi je suppose, remarqua Harry avec mépris. Et après ? Rogue hors-jeu, les captures de Lupin et Sirius, le vol des baguettes de mes parents, de quoi...

Harry s'interrompit en voyant l'air subitement étonné de la jeune fille.

- Comment... commença-t-elle en plissant des yeux. Oh, l'imbécile ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain. Il va m'entendre cet abruti ! Tu m'excuseras Harry, notre conversation est passionnante mais j'ai mieux à faire.

De toute évidence, le fait que Harry sache que les baguettes de ses parents avaient été volées constituait un problème pour Séléné et Hermione fit la même conclusion lorsqu'il lui raconta ainsi qu'à Ron leur rencontre.

- On devrait mettre Fiona au courant, remarqua Ron. Qui sait ce que Séléné a pu envoyer à Tara ? Un mauvais sort peut-être...

- Elle n'aurait pas d'intérêt, répliqua Hermione, elle aurait mis Voldemort au courant sinon. Vous voyez bien, je vous dis qu'elle cherche à protéger ses parents.

- Elle a une drôle de façon de le faire, rétorqua Harry, s'allier à Voldemort ! La peste soit de ce fichu miroir ! Sans lui, ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais réglé son compte à Séléné.

- Puisque tu en parles, j'ai réfléchis à la raison pour laquelle vous ne pouviez pas utiliser de sorts l'un contre l'autre et je pense qu'on pourrait traduire ce phénomène par "l'effet miroir".

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Ron, interloqué.

- A un niveau magique, vous êtes le reflet l'un de l'autre et on n'a jamais vu un reflet pouvoir subir une attaque, ou du moins une attaque corporel. C'est aussi pour ça que le Legilimens doit être dévié, il touche l'esprit, il est reflété sur l'autre.

- Dans ce cas, je devrais subir les sorts qu'elle reçoit, non ? remarqua Harry. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'avais rien lorsque Voldemort lui faisait subir le Doloris ?

- Harry, excuse-moi de te le dire mais tu ne sais pas faire la part des choses. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on classe les sorts entre autres suivant leur objectif ? Le corps, l'esprit ou les sentiments. Il y a une différence encore peu connue, même aujourd'hui, mais qui existe, et vous deux, vous êtes liés par l'esprit.

- D'accord, mais pourquoi son sortilège de placage a fonctionné sur Harry lorsque nous étions à Slough ? dit Ron.

- La seule différence que je vois, c'est la baguette, comme on l'a déjà dit, soupira Hermione. Mais quant à savoir pourquoi cette différence existe...

- Les baguettes ! s'écria brusquement Harry, faisant sursauter les autres élèves présents dans la salle commune. Comment a-t-on pu ne pas comprendre plus tôt ?

- On a compris quelque chose ? s'étonna Ron en haussant un sourcil.

- Ce n'était pas après Sirius et Lupin que Séléné en avait, mais après leurs baguettes ! La preuve, elle a fait voler celles de mes parents et je vous parie tout ce que vous voulez que la prochaine sur la liste est celle de Tara.

- Pourquoi vouloir ces baguettes ? Et pourquoi capturer Lupin et Sirius ? En plus, je te rappelle qu'ils ont toujours leurs baguettes.

- Ils sont tous deux restés disparu près d'un mois chacun, Séléné a certainement fait quelque chose à leurs baguettes pendant ce temps, et elle voulait éviter qu'on sache que c'était son but, c'est pour ça qu'elle les a gardé.

- Ce n'était pas très discret, le vol des baguettes, remarqua Ron, sceptique.

- Si Queudver n'avait pas été repéré par Lupin, qui aurait songé aller vérifier que tout était à sa place ? répliqua Harry. Séléné semblait vraiment surprise que je sois au courant du vol et elle devait parler de Pettigrow lorsqu'elle s'est énervée toute seule.

- Bon, d'accord, ce sont les baguettes, concéda Ron, mais que compte-t-elle faire de ce que... de ce qu'elle a pris ?

- Le rapport entre les cinq baguettes, ce sont les crins issus de la même licorne, vous vous souvenez ? Et Tara pense que c'est extrêmement important, elle a sûrement dû comprendre ce que faisait Séléné dés la disparition des baguettes de mes parents, et Dumbledore aussi.

- Cinq baguettes liées par la licorne et deux par le phénix, énuméra Hermione. Les deux animaux reconnus par les parenziens comme les plus puissantes créatures magiques par rapport aux sorciers... Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport.

- Apparemment, Séléné le voit, elle, maugréa Harry. Elle en sait beaucoup plus que nous... beaucoup trop...

- Malheureusement, c'est logique, grimaça Hermione. Après tout, elle est celle qui _dévoilera la vérité_ selon les termes de la prophétie.

- Au rythme où vont les choses, on va sûrement apprendre qu'il existe encore six ou sept prophéties, grommela Ron en se passant une main sur le front.

- Un bon entraînement de Quidditch, ça nous fera du bien, dit Harry en se levant.

- Et vos devoirs ? rétorqua Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Ron sourit et l'embrassa.

- On s'en occupera plus tard, on a besoin de décompresser, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Oui, bon... De toute façon, quoi que je dise, vous irez, répondit Hermione en faisant semblant de se fâcher avant de sourire à son tour.

- Je l'ai connue plus virulente, remarqua Harry d'un ton amusé alors qu'ils descendaient. On dirait que votre relation l'a adoucie.

- J'en profite un peu, avoua Ron en rigolant.

- Tu ne me bloquerais pas si tu n'avais rien à cacher ! s'écria la voix de Luclam devant eux.

- Je ne bloquerais pas si tu ne cherchais pas à t'incruster dans mon esprit, répliqua Libéselle.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent et avancèrent jusqu'à voir Luclam et Libéselle face à face sous leur forme humaine.

- Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal depuis quelques semaines, tu...

Luclam s'arrêta brusquement de parler et se tourna vivement vers les deux Gryffondor. Libéselle se transforma aussitôt en sylphide et déclara quelque chose dans sa langue avant de l'éloigner.

- Un problème Luclam ? demanda Harry.

- Rien qui vous concerne, répondit très aimablement Luclam, une affaire de sylphes.

- Vous devriez parler dans votre langue si vous voulez être tranquilles, remarqua Ron.

Harry le regarda avec surprise, il ne manquait pas de culot de dire ça.

- Le Sylphe ne peut être parlé par nous que sous notre forme originelle, c'est une règle qui perdure depuis des siècles.

- Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Harry.

Luclam haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

- Ça fait partie des lois de notre peuple, c'est comme ça, tout simplement. Pour ne pas vous servir.

- On a la preuve que l'état de Libéselle n'est pas normal, remarqua Harry après le départ du sylphe. Elle cache même certaines choses aux siens.

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'elle nous a dit au sujet de la succession de Lodéria ? Comme quoi elle ne méritait pas de succéder à Lodéria. Elle a peut-être honte parce qu'elle est soumise à une sorcière – Séléné en l'occurrence.

- Non, Libéselle est favorable à la collaboration avec les sorciers, dit Harry, elle n'aurait pas honte de ça. Et elle nous a démontré qu'elle était une grande combattante avec les vampires et lors de l'attaque de Poudlard... Tu crois que le pouvoir d'empathie peut atteindre les sylphes ?

- Personnellement, je ne pense pas, répondit Ron, ils sont bien trop puissants, surtout au niveau de l'esprit – la preuve, ils sont télépathes. Mais Hermione te dirait certainement que oui.

Harry eut un sourire.

- Hermione n'aime pas les manières des sylphes, même si elle les respecte plus depuis la bataille, elle ne les porte pas spécialement dans son cœur. Et puis peut-être qu'on se fait des idées, peut-être qu'ils parlaient d'une affaire en rapport avec leur peuple et leur politique.

Les jours passant, Libéselle semblait de plus en plus malade et fatiguée. Pourtant l'attitude de Séléné à son égard ne cadrait pas avec l'idée qu'elle en soit la cause car elle lui lançait souvent des regards soucieux ou encourageant lorsqu'elle la croisait. Une autre de ses ruses ou la vérité ? Cela faisait longtemps que Harry ne cherchait plus à faire la distinction.

Ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle de l'Ordre et lorsqu'ils étaient parvenus à parler à Fiona Distort discrètement, ce fut pour apprendre que rien ne bougeait et, visiblement, personne n'était au courant de la lettre envoyée à Tara par Séléné. En tous cas, Tara se trouvait toujours au Square Grimmaurd et ne risquait apparemment rien.

Un jour qu'ils se reposaient entre deux devoirs, Ron eut la bonne idée de glisser de la poudre Démangetou dans le pull de Harry, qui se mit à se gratter de toutes ses forces et se retrouva torse nu à s'asperger d'huile à l'aide de sa baguette – seul remède contre les démangeaisons.

- Très drôle Ron, grommela-t-il en essuyant l'huile qui l'enduisait.

- Ah c'est fin ! s'exclama Hermione d'un ton réprobateur.

- Ben en tous cas, y'en a qui ont l'air d'apprécier, chuchota Ron à Harry en pointant le pouce vers un groupe de filles.

Quand elles virent que Harry les regardait, elles détournèrent les yeux en rougissant et en gloussant. Ron lui adressa un clin d'œil.

- Elles adorent ton corps d'athlète, s'esclaffa-t-il.

Harry secoua la tête en grimaçant.

- N'importe quoi. Tu m'excuses, il faut que j'aille prendre une douche.

En disant cela, il lui donna une claque sur l'épaule en glissant à son tour discrètement de la poudre dans son col pour se venger.

Séléné avait tourné les yeux vers lui et il lui lança un regard assassin avant de monter à la douche tandis que Ron commençait à se gratter comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ce soir-là, Harry s'endormit immédiatement, et il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Aujourd'hui, le ciel était orageux et la chaleur plus étouffante, mais Harry s'en moquait. Il suffirait qu'il pleuve pour que le temps redevienne agréable. De toute manière, quel que soit le temps, la plaine était toujours magnifique, en particulier lorsqu'il s'y trouvait avec Séléné.

Elle chantait. Sa voix était tellement belle... Harry ne se lassait pas de l'écouter et de la regarder danser, nymphe des eaux et de l'air, déesse du feu et de la terre. Tout simplement entière...

Harry l'aurait écoutée et regardée jusqu'à la fin des temps, et elle aurait continué à danser et à chanter de même, mais comme chaque chose doit avoir une fin pour pouvoir recommencer, la jeune fille s'arrêta en plein milieu d'un mouvement, au centre d'une phrase, suspendue sur les fils du temps, avant de bouger de nouveau pour se tourner vers Harry.

- Qu'en dis-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

- Et elle me pose la question ! souffla Harry d'un air faussement exaspéré.

- Bon, fais comme si je n'avais rien demandé...

Elle tourna son regard vers le ciel.

- J'aimerai bien qu'il y ait un orage, déclara-t-elle.

- Oh ! J'imagine très bien ton souhait : éclairs, tonnerre, ciel noir, et tout ça à son apogée.

- Le paroxysme de la nature Harry ! La colère des quatre éléments, tous réunis.

- Je ne vois pas ce que la terre vient faire là-dedans.

- La terre appelle le feu au sol, dit-elle en pointant son doigt du ciel vers le sol.

- T'as toujours eu une vision particulière des choses, soupira Harry.

- Hé ! C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

- D'accord, je l'admets, je suis démasqué.

Il tomba à genou devant elle et prit un air tragique.

- Votre intelligence a surpassé ma minable personne. Faîtes de moi ce que vous voulez, grande déesse de la vie et de l'amour ; je suis l'esclave de vos chaînes mentales.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil.

- Mouais, pas mal. Y'a encore des efforts à faire mais c'est un bon début.

Harry se releva et s'inclina devant elle.

- Merci, j'ai répété toute la nuit pour en arriver là, je ne pensais pas réussir à le placer.

- Moi aussi j'ai un aveu à te faire, lui chuchota-t-elle. Je t'ai entendu répéter.

- C'est malin, tiens, répliqua Harry alors que la jeune fille riait. Un de ces jours, tu verras, c'est moi qui aurais le dernier mot.

- Mais je n'en doute pas, Harry, le jour où je serai aphone, quoique...

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel ils regardèrent les nuages s'obscurcir de plus en plus au-dessus de la forêt.

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit la dernière fois ? demanda alors Harry.

- Un tiers de choses sensées, un tiers d'idioties et un tiers d'espiègleries, répondit-elle.

- Quand tu m'as demandé si nous serions toujours ensemble, précisa Harry.

- A classer dans les idioties. Et alors ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai un drôle de pressentiment... J'aime cette plaine.

- C'est normal, c'est la nôtre.

- Je la connais par cœur, elle vit en moi comme tu le fais toi-même... Et pourtant je ne suis jamais venu ici...

- Moi non plus... J'avoue ne pas y avoir réfléchi... Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

- Je ne sais pas, répéta Harry, juste une impression, moi aussi je dis des idioties. Au fait, qu'as-tu fait de ta pierre ?

- Je l'ai laissé avec ma surprise, rigola Séléné. Nous...

Elle grimaça soudain en se prenant la tête entre les mains puis la releva. Elle tourna son regard vers lui et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Elle semblait perplexe, comme si elle...

- ASSEZ ! hurla-t-elle brusquement en se relevant et en saisissant sa tête entre ses mains. J'ai compris ! Mais arrête ça !

Elle disparut de la plaine et Harry se retrouva seul, avec tous les souvenirs de la réalité. Encore un rêve mais de toute évidence, Séléné n'y était pour rien cette fois-ci. Il chassa de son esprit les sentiments qu'il avait ressenti et regarda autour de lui.

Il repéra l'endroit où Séléné l'avait entraîné la dernière fois, là où se trouvait sa "surprise". Emporté par sa curiosité, il traversa la plaine et pénétra dans la forêt. Il aurait pu manquer ce qu'il cherchait s'il n'avait pas trébuché dessus. Il s'agissait d'une pierre plate recouverte de mousses et de lierres qu'il avait d'abord prise pour un rocher, mais en dégageant la végétation, il reconnut l'une des stèles qui entouraient les druides dans leur vision du mois de novembre. Il n'y avait aucun doute, les symboles étaient les mêmes.

Il regarda autour et trouva la pierre ramassée par Séléné la dernière fois. Les écritures lui étaient totalement inconnues, il ne parvenait même pas à définir s'il s'agissait de runes, d'une écriture cyrillique ou d'une sémitique. Pourtant, à force de fixer ce galet, il eut l'étrange impression de comprendre certains mots.

C'était comme ci ces deux mots n'avaient pas été gravé dans la pierre mais en lui. Il les avait toujours connu sans y prendre garde et venait d'en prendre conscience. Il y avait juste un problème : il en ignorait totalement la signification. Le son faisait penser à un sort mais un sort pour quoi ?

Harry se retrouva une fois de plus dans son lit, sauf qu'il n'était pas tendu, comme la dernière fois. Il avait eu le temps de se remettre de ses impressions et la découverte de la pierre accaparait tout son esprit. Il devait en parler à Ron et Hermione mais il devait faire attention, quoi qu'il arrive, il ne devait pas prononcer les mots qu'il avait découverts, il le savait instinctivement... Tout comme il avait su instinctivement qu'il pouvait accorder sa confiance à Séléné...

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains en soupirant. Son instinct aurait besoin d'une bonne révision, c'était certain, mais il n'y avait aucun mal à ne prononcer aucun mot... Et la plaine ? L'hypothèse selon laquelle elle existerait vraiment avait déjà été émise mais il n'y avait pas cru, maintenant, il remettait cette certitude en question. Si elle n'existait pas, elle avait un jour existé, mais à quoi servait-elle ? Quel était son rôle dans la prophétie ?

Le lendemain, il remarqua que Séléné semblait également perplexe et cela le rassura, au moins, elle n'était pas si avancée dans ses recherches qu'ils l'avaient craint.

- Si ce n'était pas Séléné, qui vous a amené dans ce rêve ? lui demanda Ron alors qu'ils étaient en cours de sortilège et que des objets de toutes sortes bondissaient dans tous les sens.

- Ni moi, ni elle, je suppose que c'est juste le lien qui nous unit, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle se serait écriée "Arrête ça", remarqua Ron. Elle devait parler à quelqu'un.

- Elle parlait peut-être à elle-même, dit calmement Hermione. Il se peut qu'elle engendre ces rêves sans le vouloir, inconsciemment.

- Et que voudrait dire son inconscient à ton avis ? s'enquit Harry, dubitatif.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

- Soit elle doute de ce qu'elle a fait en s'alliant à Voldemort, soit elle a tout simplement encore des sentiments à ton égard. Elle n'a jamais dit qu'elle ne t'aimait plus.

- Permet moi d'en douter et de ne pas m'en affliger, répondit Harry sarcastiquement. Ou alors elle a des méthodes de drague passablement pitoyables.

- Ce n'est qu'une supposition, remarqua Hermione en haussant les épaules. Pour en revenir à ton rêve, est-ce que tu saurais quels genres de symboles étaient gravés dans les stèles ?

- C'était assez abstrait : des courbes et des lignes... Elles se rejoignaient au centre de la pierre, se souvint-il, dans un dessin qui ressemblait à une étoile à huit branches.

- Une sorte de rose des vents ? demanda Hermione en plissant des yeux.

- Oui, sans doute, tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre, murmura-t-elle, la rose des vents représente la trajectoire d'un sortilège ou d'une énergie en magie... Est-ce que certaines branches étaient plus accentuées que d'autres ?

- Tu me poses une colle, avoua Harry. Mais attendez, je vais essayer quelque chose.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il restait encore une demi heure de cours et le professeur Flitwick ainsi que certains élèves essayaient tant bien que mal d'envoyer des sortilèges d'entrave sur les objets qui étaient sortis de tout contrôle, il espérait avoir le temps.

Il inspira profondément et ferma les yeux en essayant d'oublier le vacarme alentours. Il aurait pu attendre mais sa patience avait déjà été mise à rude épreuve et il ne souhaitait pas laisser stagner certaines questions trop longtemps.

Après tout, il n'était certainement pas obligé de s'endormir pour aller sur la plaine, s'il parvenait à entrer dans une sorte de transe, il devrait pouvoir y parvenir et ses exercices de contrôle de l'esprit lui furent d'un grand secours.

Très vite, la salle de classe lui sembla silencieuse et il sentit son esprit glisser à travers son corps. Il se disciplina et l'envoya droit sur le souvenir de la plaine en forçant pour crever la mince frontière qui existait entre le souvenir et le rêve. Il se retrouva alors sur la plaine, exactement à l'endroit de la stèle et poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

Hermione avait raison, les deux branches horizontales de l'étoile étaient en relief alors que les autres avaient été creusées dans la roche. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui avant de se diriger vers l'ouest. Il trouva une nouvelle stèle disposée exactement de la même manière et poursuivit jusqu'à la suivante.

Celle-ci était différente, la totalité de la rose des vents était en relief et un pic pointait en direction de la plaine. Il fit ainsi le tour entier de la plaine et rencontra neuf autres stèles qui suivaient ce même schéma suivant la séquence d'une stèle avec un pic toutes les deux stèles gravées comme l'était la première qu'il avait rencontrée.

Il conditionna alors de nouveau son esprit et retourna dans la salle de classe au moment où la cloche sonnait la fin des cours.

- Préviens quand tu fais ça, grommela Ron en le voyant ouvrir les yeux. On se demandait ce que tu avais.

Ils sortirent de la salle et Harry exposa à Hermione ce qu'il avait découvert.

- Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il s'agit bien des mêmes stèles que celles qu'utilisaient les druides dans ma vision, sauf qu'elles ont été reculées mais, autant que j'ai pu m'en rendre compte, elles sont toutes distantes de la même longueur.

- C'est un réceptacle, dit Hermione sans hésitation. Un réceptacle d'énergie magique. C'est ce que devaient faire les druides quand tu les as vu, ils accumulaient de l'énergie.

- Dans quel but ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais je ne pense pas que ça ait beaucoup d'importance. A l'époque des druides, les sorciers pensaient qu'en stockant de l'énergie, cela la renforcerait, mais ils ne l'utilisaient quasiment jamais au final. C'est par exemple le cas de Stonehenge, mais ce site là n'a plus d'énergie depuis longtemps. Là où s'est intéressant, c'est que si les sylphes ont empêché les sorciers de venir par la suite, il y a de fortes chances pour que l'énergie soit encore dans les stèles et d'après ce que tu nous as dit, il s'agit d'une énergie colossale.

- Très bien, mais à quoi ça nous sert puisqu'on ignore où se trouve cette plaine ? remarqua Ron. On doit faire d'autres recherches pour ça ?

- Ça ne servirait à rien, les druides ne révélaient jamais leurs secrets et ne les écrivaient pas, quant aux sylphes, quand bien même ils auraient des traces de cette plaine dans leurs écrits, tu peux être sûr qu'on ne les trouvera pas à Poudlard. Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire.

Harry, lui, savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il venait de comprendre que la plaine était une clé, celle qu'il cherchait depuis le début de l'année. Jusqu'à présent, il savait qu'il voulait contrôler les "rêves" de Voldemort mais il ignorait ce qu'il pouvait lui faire voir. Maintenant, il était certain qu'il devait l'amener sur cette plaine, le forcer à la chercher et à la trouver. De toute façon, les sylphes seraient forcés de parler une fois que tout serait en place. Il le savait et Séléné venait également de comprendre, c'était la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait crié : la plaine serait le lieu de l'ultime bataille, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

(à suivre...)

Bon, il est pas terrible mais là, faut que je raccorde jusqu'à la bataille finale.

Eh oui ! C pour bientôt !!! d'ici trois chapitres en fait !

Reviews ? Meuh siiii ! lol

Chapitre 25 : suspeeence Enfin des bonnes nouvelles ! (pas trop tôt, pas vrai ? lol)


	45. II Enfin des bonnes nouvelles

**Milady2 **: Tu ne te fais pas vraiment d'idée. Les sylphes ne sont pas du genre à être malade pour un rien :-D C koi ton idée pour les baguettes ? Hein dis ? Je veux savoir !!! Pour la plaine... Ben c'était un peu le but. Comme tu as pu le voir, beaucoup de choses ne sont qu'apparence, l'illusion fait place à la réalité (mais, dans les bonus, la plaine aura un rôle plus calme ;-) ) et ironique est le bon mot je pense... QUOI ? encore t'excuser ? Ah non ! lol

**Benichoukos **: Le RECIT se finit mais il y a trois chapitres bonus à la fin, n'oublions pas ! Un peu de patience ! Plus que quatre chapitres !!

**Manehoo **: (chap. 28 et 29) Ce n'est absolument pas indiscret mais oserai-je le dire ? Allez, je me lance ! J'ai 19 ans. Et oui ! La folie n'a pas d'âge lol. Le temps que j'ai mis, alors : je devrais te dire un an car c le temps qui s'est écoulé entre la première et la dernière ligne de cette fic mais j'ai fait un an de médecine entre temps et j'avais totalement abandonné cette fic pendant plusieurs mois. Bref, pour être plus juste, disons que j'ai mis à peu près quatre à six mois (en y allant sans se brusquer lol) En fait, si je n'avais pas commencé à envoyer cette fic sur un site, elle serait restée inachevée et aurait comporté 60 pages au lieu de 330 ;-)

**Ti booh **: Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon ! Argh ! C horrible de décevoir un lecteur ! Bon, on va espérer (de nouveau) que tu ne seras plus déçu lol

**Big apple **: Comment se porte New-York ? lol, quoi que, si ça se trouve, tu habites au fin fond du Jura ;-) souhaits exaucés, je te présente la suite !

**Chapitre 26 : Enfin des bonnes nouvelles** (Il en faut quand même un peu non mais ! lol)

Séléné baissa sa baguette et s'approcha avec inquiétude de la forme couchée à terre.

- Libéselle ? appela-t-elle d'une voix anxieuse.

La sylphide bougea lentement puis se releva avec difficulté.

- Nous allons en rester là pour cette nuit, déclara Séléné en la prenant par le bras pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur une racine.

- Tu commences à y parvenir, déclara la sylphide dans un souffle douloureux.

- Oui, mais quand je vois dans quel état cela te met... Je pourrais trouver un autre moyen, tu le sais.

- Tout comme tu sais que je n'accepte que lorsque tel est réellement mon choix, dit Libéselle d'une voix plus normale. Tu es forcée de t'exercer, que se passera-t-il si tout échoue ? Il faut que tu maîtrises ce sortilège à la perfection pour assurer tes arrières. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est Harry Potter.

- Ils ne réutiliseront pas deux fois la légilimancie, remarqua Séléné, j'en suis certaine. Nous n'avons plus rien à craindre maintenant, tu n'as plus à te rendre invisible.

- Je trouve tout de même ta manie de jouer avec le feu plus dangereuse que n'importe quoi d'autre. Pour le moment, tu as eu une chance incroyable.

- Je t'ai surtout toi, la corrigea Séléné. Et lui aussi, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Le pauvre ne comprend pas ce qui se passe et c'est tant mieux en vérité. J'avoue qu'il m'a surpris en comprenant comment il devait utiliser l'influence des rêves contre Voldemort. Il joue notre jeu sans le savoir, ce qui est parfait. En influençant Voldemort de mon côté, nous aurons bientôt droit à notre ultime bataille.

- La plaine était une des solutions, mais qui peut savoir qui sortira vainqueur de cet affrontement ?

- Je doute même que Tara puisse le prédire, il y a trop d'incertitudes dans toute cette histoire, à commencer par moi-même.

- Voldemort semble éprouver quelques... problèmes avec son arme.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis dans son camp que j'approuve toutes ses actions, répliqua Séléné en fronçant les sourcils. Une arme génocide ! Il faut vraiment qu'il ait perdu la raison pour faire ça. Je veux bien servir ses intérêts dans une certaine limite. Il existe beaucoup de personnes que je ne voudrais pas voir mourir.

- De toute façon, cette entreprise est vouée à l'échec – du moins dans un laps de temps aussi court, remarqua Libéselle. A supposer qu'il la mette au point, il devra encore trouver le moyen de ne pas être lui-même atteint – ainsi que toi – par l'énergie de destruction.

- Laissons le à ses soucis et dis-moi plutôt où tu en es ?

- Tu pourras la lui rendre dans quelques jours. Il s'agissait de la dernière, maintenant, il faut que je lie les énergies entre elles de manière durable.

- C'est quand même étrange, murmura Séléné en laissant son regard se perdre dans le vide, moi et lui, nous avons tous deux entrepris de nous améliorer et fait des projets sans savoir où cela nous mènerait. Tout semble tellement instinctif, comme si nous faisions systématiquement ce à quoi on nous a destiné à notre naissance et je ne supporte pas ça. Je suis maître de ma vie, mes choix me sont propres, mais comment encore croire en ces mots avec ces prophéties ?

- D'une certaine manière, répondit Libéselle, c'est une autre raison pour laquelle tu as rejoint Voldemort, pour trouver des réponses et pouvoir changer.

- Mais là encore je jouais le jeu de la magie, dit Séléné en fronçant les sourcils. Même ma trahison avait été prédite.

- En effet, mais la fin de l'histoire, c'est à vous de l'écrire, remarqua gravement Libéselle. Vous seuls déciderez de quoi sera fait demain. Lui, il sait déjà ce qu'il veut, mais toi, tu doutes encore.

- Comment ne le ferais-je pas ? s'exclama Séléné. Je fais des choix que je remets sans cesse en question, comme dans le cas de Rogue. Encore heureux que j'ai mon pouvoir d'empathie ou rien de tout cela n'aurait eu lieu.

- Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

Séléné regarda Libéselle et un demi sourire d'excuse apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Même pour ça, je commence à douter, mais à quoi bon retourner le passé ? Tout est en place pour l'acte final. Je ne serais soulagée que lorsque le rideau se sera baissé.

- Il ne le fera jamais, lui rappela Libéselle, quelle qu'en soit l'issue, tu ne seras pas prête au moment venu.

- C'est la seule chose dont je sois sûre, rigola nerveusement Séléné.

Elle poussa un soupir et regarda les toits du château qui se découpaient dans la nuit au-dessus des arbres. Portant une main à son cœur, elle grimaça.

- J'ai bien cru que ces rêves allaient tout faire rater.

- Sans doute était-ce le but, dit simplement Libéselle.

Séléné hocha la tête et hésita un instant, mal à l'aise.

- J'ai été seule très longtemps, murmura-t-elle, jamais je n'ai réussi à me caser quelque part. J'ai rencontré tellement de gens malgré mon âge et j'ai vécu tellement de choses sans jamais réellement m'attacher, et eux... Ils m'ont appris tout ça, l'amitié, la vie... l'amour.

- Tu as peur mon amie, répondit Libéselle en s'approchant d'elle. Ces sentiments, tu les connaissais grâce à ton pouvoir d'empathie, mais les ressentir soi-même, c'est autre chose. Tu vas au-delà de ce que tu devrais faire. Tu essaies de t'en libérer, Séléné.

- Oui, tu auras remarqué que nous sommes tous passablement fous, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Si ma folie doit faire du mal aux autres pour aller au bout de ce qui va se passer, alors je ne la regrette pas, Libéselle, même s'il m'en coûte de l'avouer.

- Je vais m'occuper des magies, déclara Libéselle en déployant ses ailes. Pour ne pas te servir.

Harry était extrêmement nerveux depuis quelques temps, et ses amis s'en rendaient compte sans oser lui en parler. Depuis une vingtaine de jour, il essayait de trouver comment entrer dans l'esprit de Voldemort mais il ignorait totalement où chercher, de sorte que son agacement s'était transformé en énervement et qu'il ne dormait plus beaucoup la nuit.

Tout l'inverse de Séléné qui avait rendue ses escapades nocturnes moins fréquentes et dormait comme un loir chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait. Elle paraissait au bord de l'épuisement et Harry aurait bien voulu savoir qui faisait les frais de ses pouvoirs. D'un autre côté, il était certain qu'il se passait autre chose qui expliquait son état. Il n'avait pas oublié Libéselle et son étrange attitude ; que se passait-il entre elle et Séléné ?

Un soir, alors que Ron et Hermione discutaient au coin du feu et qu'il ne les écoutait que d'une oreille, la douleur à sa cicatrice se réveilla, fulgurante. Voldemort était dans une colère folle et Harry eut le sentiment qu'il l'était pour plus d'une raison.

Il ne s'y attarda cependant pas très longtemps, c'était l'occasion rêvée et, malgré la douleur, le jeune homme disciplina son esprit pour remonter à la source de cette fureur. C'était une impression étrange, il avait le sentiment d'être un funambule avançant sur un fil invisible à travers un espace vide, mais enfin, il rencontra une résistance et sut qu'il était parvenu aux portes de l'esprit du mage noir.

Elles étaient protégées par une violente bourrasque qui empêchait Harry d'approcher sans se retrouver expulser. Après plusieurs tentatives de pénétration de front, il changea de tactique et se concentra de nouveau sur la colère de Voldemort. Aussitôt, le vent l'emporta au cœur de la tourmente et Harry fit son possible pour ne pas paniquer et garder le contact avec le sentiment du puissant sorcier.

Il y était, au cœur de l'esprit de Voldemort, dans l'homme qui avait assassiné ses parents et tellement d'autres personnes également. Il contraignit la colère qui montait en lui, s'il se laissait aller, Voldemort allait se rendre compte de sa présence, ce qu'il devait à tous prix éviter. Une fois certain que ses sentiments s'étaient fermés, il alla chercher au fond de lui le souvenir de la plaine et l'envoya mentalement dans la mémoire du mage.

L'exercice était difficile et épuisant et lorsqu'il sentit qu'il ne parviendrait pas à rester plus longtemps sans trahir sa présence, il relâcha lentement sa concentration et laissa son esprit faire le chemin inverse jusqu'à son corps en gravant dans sa mémoire le chemin à parcourir.

Quand il revint dans son corps, il remarqua qu'il était resté les yeux ouverts fixés sur le feu et que ni Ron, ni Hermione n'avait constaté son absence. Il poussa un faible soupir et se laissa aller contre son fauteuil, une migraine atroce lui tenaillant la tête. La douleur se dissipa lentement et lorsqu'il put enfin tourner la tête sans avoir l'impression qu'elle allait exploser, il vit le regard pénétrant que lui lançait Séléné de l'autre bout de la salle et le demi sourire entre moquerie et triomphe qui s'était affiché sur ses lèvres.

- Voldemort a encore eu des soucis, déclara Harry en se tournant vers Ron et Hermione.

- Ta cicatrice ? se renseigna Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quelque chose de très déplaisant pour lui s'est passé, ou plutôt plusieurs choses d'après ce qu'il m'a semblé.

- Plusieurs choses ? s'étonna Ron. Fiona sera bien au courant de l'une d'entre elles. Attendons demain soir pour aller la voir.

Ils se présentèrent devant la salle de classe de Fiona Distort alors que des Serdaigle de troisième année en sortaient.

- Est-ce que nous pourrions vous poser quelques questions au sujet de notre devoir sur les phases d'anticipation en duel ? demanda poliment Hermione.

- Bien sûr, entrez.

A peine le dernier élève fut-il sorti qu'elle referma vivement la porte et tourna un visage rayonnant vers les trois jeunes gens.

- Ta cicatrice t'a fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle très vite avec un immense sourire.

- Euh... Oui, hier soir.

Fiona Distort éclata d'un rire joyeux et leur fit signe de s'asseoir.

- Ce n'est pas une mais trois bonnes nouvelles que j'ai à vous annoncer. Je n'en reviens pas que tout se soit passé ainsi, ça a dû faire un choc à Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Trois nouvelles directement en relation avec Voldemort ? demanda Harry, surpris.

- Eh oui ! La première, c'est qu'on a retrouvé une partie des personnes qui avaient été enlevées par Vous-Savez-Qui hier.

- Comment est-ce possible ? s'exclama Hermione en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Figurez-vous que c'est grâce à Nora Stuborn. Elle a mené une enquête très approfondie ces dernières semaines et comme elle a accès aussi bien au monde des sorciers qu'à celui des Moldus, elle a pu mettre en relation les différentes données qu'elle avait et c'est comme ça qu'elle a découvert une des cachettes de Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Nora n'est pas restée au Square Grimmaurd ? s'étonna Ron.

Fiona eut un rire amusé.

- Elle y est restée un moment, mais après que Sirius soit revenu, personne n'aurait pu la retenir contre son gré, vous avez bien vu comment elle est. En plus, elle a une aptitude à se cacher aussi développée que celle de Sirius, à la différence qu'elle peut évoluer parmi les sorciers et parmi les Moldus.

- Combien de personnes avez-vous retrouvées ?

- Sept dont trois Moldus et, comble du succès, ceux de l'Ordre ont mis la main sur trois Mangemorts : Avery, Macnair et Dolohov. D'ailleurs, nous sommes particulièrement satisfaits d'avoir mis la main sur ce dernier, ce type est un monstre de la pire espèce, même parmi les Mangemorts. On n'a pas fini de remercier Nora.

- Voilà qui doit faire plaisir à Sirius, grimaça Harry.

Le professeur rigola de nouveau.

- Il n'était pas très content au début mais... bon, disons qu'il l'a pris à son avantage...

Un sourire amusé était apparu sur ses lèvres et Harry prit un air perplexe.

- Comment ça, il...

- Et les deux autres nouvelles ? le coupa Hermione, impatiente.

- La seconde va te faire extrêmement plaisir, Harry, assura Fiona. Pettigrow est revenu au Square Grimmaurd – apparemment pour ramener les baguettes – et Remus est parvenu à le capturer.

- Pettigrow est retenu au Square Grimmaurd ? murmura Harry sans oser y croire.

- Depuis la nuit précédent la descente dans la cache des disparus. Il subit un interrogatoire en ce moment, et je suppose que Sirius et Remus s'en donnent à cœur joie.

- J'aimerai bien être avec eux pour ça, grommela Harry. Vous croyez qu'il sait beaucoup de choses ?

- Non, même si c'est lui qui a aidé Vous-Savez-Qui à revenir, il n'était pas dans les grands projets de son maître. Il a beau être un Mangemort, on ne peut pas dire qu'on lui accorde facilement sa confiance, à plus fortes raisons Vous-Savez-Qui. Mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il leur cachait quelque chose. Je vous tiendrais au courant, vous en avez bien le droit.

- Ces nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes, elles sont excellentes, se réjouit Ron. Si la dernière est dans la lignée, j'envoie un nouveau bulletin à la loterie de la Gazette !

- Oh, je ne suis pas sûre que cette nouvelle vous enthousiasme autant que les autres, avoua Fiona en souriant, mais il s'agit d'une chose qui nous enlève une sacrée épine du pied. Dumbledore et Tara sont enfin parvenus – avec l'aide des sylphes – à faire disparaître la marque des Ténèbres de Severus. Il est redevenu totalement libre.

- Ils ont réussi ? dit Hermione, stupéfaite. Ils méritent des éloges sur ce coup plus que sur n'importe quel autre. C'est certain que ça n'a pas dû plaire à Voldemort.

- On comprend mieux pourquoi il était furieux, remarqua Ron en grimaçant. Il perd quatre des ses Mangemorts, certaines de ses victimes et il se rend compte qu'il a totalement perdu Rogue. Et tout ça quasiment en même temps.

- Tout a été très rapide, reconnut Fiona, on a nous-mêmes encore du mal à réaliser. Ça s'est brusquement accéléré, nous attendons de voir ce que ça donnera par la suite.

- Extraordinaire ! s'exclama Ron alors qu'ils sortaient dans le parc. C'est tout simplement génial ! Et en plus, les vacances commencent la semaine prochaine, ce qui nous fait quatre bonnes nouvelles au lieu de trois.

- Je te rappelle qu'on va devoir beaucoup travailler, le gronda Hermione. Les ASPIC ne sont plus que dans un mois et demi.

- Seulement ? s'effara Ron.

Harry semblait aussi surpris que lui et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous allez me faire le coup chaque année ? Allez, vous avez mieux travaillé que pour les BUSE, ça devrait encore mieux se passer.

- Je ne vais avoir aucun mal à me mettre au travail, remarqua Harry. Rien que de savoir que ce répugnant rat de Queudver est prisonnier à Square Grimmaurd, je me sens prêt à n'importe quoi. Ça m'a galvanisé pour le restant de l'année.

De sorte que leurs vacances de Pâques se déroulèrent entre leurs révisions, les entraînements de Quidditch et les énormes œufs en chocolat que leur avait envoyé Mme Weasley. Neville – à qui ils avaient raconté les détails de la capture des trois Mangemorts parue dans la Gazette sous la plume de Jean Lamare – travaillait souvent avec eux et, durant leurs pauses, il était rare que le sujet varie.

- Trois Mangemorts, c'est déjà beaucoup, remarqua Neville. Avec de la chance, ils parviendront à mettre la main sur d'autres.

- Il faut l'espérer, soupira Hermione, mais comme tu dis, c'est déjà une bonne chose, surtout pour Dolohov. Quand je pense à ce qu'il a fait aux frères Prewett, frissonna-t-elle.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ? demanda Harry, qui savait juste que les meurtres de Gideon et Fabian Prewett avaient été violents selon la Gazette du sorcier.

- D'après ce que je sais, il a commencé par les affaiblir puis il les a achevé grâce au sortilège de l'épée en... les découpant, termina-t-elle en portant une main à sa bouche, ne se sentant pas très bien. Leurs corps étaient laminés d'après la presse.

- Ce n'est pas compliqué, avec les Lestrange, il est considéré comme le plus dangereux Mangemort de Tu-Sais-Qui, expliqua Ron. Lui en moins dans les rangs de leur maître, c'est un point plus que positif.

Harry hocha la tête sans répondre. Pour la dernière bataille, il valait en effet mieux que les Mangemorts soient réduits au minimum et tant qu'à faire autant supprimer les plus redoutables.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas perdu son temps pendant les vacances. Il lui était plus facile d'accéder à l'esprit de Voldemort maintenant qu'il y était déjà aller et, chaque soir, il faisait une incursion chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lui dévoiler l'existence de la plaine. En soi, Harry savait que cette vision ne suffirait pas à l'entraîner là-bas mais il était convaincu que Séléné cherchait également à l'y attirer – dans un but radicalement opposé à celui de Harry, sans aucun doute – mais au moins pouvait-il être sûr qu'à eux deux, ils emmènerait l'ultime bataille sur la plaine... bien qu'il ignorât toujours ce qui en résulterait.

Pour le dernier match de la saison de Quidditch, les conditions étaient idéales. Pas la moindre bribe de vent, une température légèrement fraîche, bref, le temps promettait de belles séquences de vol. Les poursuiveurs et autres joueurs n'auraient aucun mal à exécuter leurs diverses formations.

- Et voici le dernier match de la saison, annonça Stephen Gatry. Rappelons que pour le moment, Gryffondor est en tête mais que l'équipe de Poufsouffle n'est pas prête à se laisser faire. Son parcours cette année est exceptionnel puisqu'elle a écrasé Serpentard et n'a perdu que de vingt points face à Serdaigle.

- Mais n'oublions pas que Gryffondor a une excellente équipe cette année, renchérit July Marden pour ne pas être en reste, et le capitaine veut sans aucun doute laisser sa marque pour sa dernière année à Poudlard. Allez les Gryffondor !

D'entendre July dire clairement qu'il s'agissait de sa dernière année d'étude à Poudlard ficha un sacré coup à Harry. Bien sûr, il le savait depuis longtemps mais il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchis. Cet été, il devrait s'occuper de s'inscrire à l'école de formation des Aurors s'il obtenait ses ASPIC – et s'il vivait jusque là... Mais pour le moment, il avait un match à jouer et le sifflet venait de retentir.

Dean et Fabian passèrent aussitôt à l'attaque, se faisant des passes précises et rapides qui prirent les Poufsouffle par surprise. Fabian évita de justesse un cognard et lâcha le souafle mais celui-ci fut aussitôt rattrapé par Dean qui tira. La gardienne de Poufsouffle arrêta la balle et la lança vers ses coéquipiers, mais Ginny surgit brusquement dans sa trajectoire, récupéra le souafle et marqua le premier but de la partie.

- Poufsouffle reprend le souafle ! Fernaw fonce droit sur les buts, passe à Dotter, qui perd le souafle par la faute d'un souafle dévié par Sarah Allstar. Dean Thomas récupère et fonce à l'opposé.

- Mais lui aussi perd le souafle et c'est Smith qui reprend l'avantage pour son équipe. Fernaw, Smith, il tire et magnifique arrêt de Ron Weasley ! Et on est reparti dans l'autre sens.

Les Poufsouffle se défendaient mieux que jamais et Harry dut descendre en renfort pour dévier la trajectoire des poursuiveurs ou d'un batteur afin de permettre à son équipe de gagner. Il était heureux que sa dernière saison se termine face à de si valeureux adversaire et, bientôt, le score fut de cent à soixante en faveur de Gryffondor.

Harry scrutait le ciel pour apercevoir le minuscule Vif d'or tout en gardant un œil sur le déroulement du match. L'attrapeur adverse, Sully Iker – qui remplaçait Summerby cette année – semblait aussi déterminé que lui et avait déjà fait preuve de ses capacités au vol lors des précédents matchs, aussi Harry se méfiait-il de lui.

Il fut d'ailleurs le premier à l'apercevoir, quelques mètres au-dessus du but des Gryffondor et poussa son Vif éclair 300 à toute vitesse pour ne pas laisser le temps à Harry de réagir. Celui-ci comprit immédiatement qu'il ne pourrait attraper le Vif avant Iker, aussi concentra-t-il ses efforts sur l'attrapeur. Il plongea d'un mètre de profondeur tout en fonçant dans la même direction que l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle et remonta brusquement une fois arrivé sous lui en criant pour attirer son attention. Iker fit une embardée impressionnante pour l'éviter et perdit le Vif. Entre temps, Dotter réussit à mettre un but à Ron, distrait par les attrapeurs.

- Weasley, Thomas et Graster avance sur la même ligne, difficile de dire qui va tirer ! Thomas passe à Gras...

- Non, passe à Weasley et BUT ! Une feinte remarquable, Dean !

Pour la deuxième fois, le Vif réapparut sur le terrain mais cette fois-ci, ce fut Harry qui le vit le premier. Malheureusement, Iker était plus proche et l'aurait attrapé avant lui si Séléné ne lui avait pas envoyé un cognard pour le dévier. Sous les hourras du public, Harry apporta à Gryffondor cent cinquante point et la coupe de Quidditch pour la année consécutive. Pour une fois, il évita de regarder Séléné qui avait largement participer à cette victoire.

- GRYFFONDOR REMPORTE LA COUPE DE NOUVEAU ! s'écria July en brandissant un poing en l'air.

- Rappelons qu'au classement, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle arrivent à égalité et Serpentard se retrouve loin derrière, dit Stephen, non sans une certaine moquerie.

- On applaudit les sympathiques perdants ! s'esclaffa July.

Malefoy et ses compagnons fulminaient et préférèrent quitter le stade sur le champ.

- Eh Malefoy ! l'appela Ron. Je te l'avais bien dit !

Il brandit quatre doigts en l'air avec un immense sourire en s'attirant le regard noir de Malefoy puis tous s'embrassèrent et hurlèrent de joie tout en avançant vers le podium où Dumbledore les attendait, la coupe de Quidditch à leur nom dans la main.

- Je tiens à féliciter tous les joueurs de toutes les équipes, déclara Dumbledore. Elles nous ont toutes offert un spectacle extraordinaire, comme chaque année. Devant la prouesse de certains élèves, je vais également annoncer les noms des élèves qui recevront une médaille compte tenu de leurs extraordinaires performances. Pour les poursuiveurs, Ginny Weasley, Fabian Graster et Dean Thomas de Gryffondor, Zaccharias Smith et Harvey Fernaw de Poufsouffle, Mark Bradley de Serdaigle et Tom Jerkins de Serpentard ; pour les batteurs, Sarah Allstar et Séléné Hilton de Gryffondor et Lucas Jirsen de Serdaigle ; pour les gardiens, Ron Weasley de Gryffondor et Laura Wall de Poufsouffle ; pour les attrapeurs, Harry Potter de Gryffondor et Sully Iker de Poufsouffle. Bravo à tous !

Harry n'en revenait pas. Non seulement ils avaient gagné la coupe mais en plus l'équipe avait raflé sept médailles, une pour chaque joueur. Il n'avait jamais été aussi fier de toute sa vie et aucun Gryffondor ne dormit cette nuit-là – pour une fois, le professeur McGonagall ne vint pas les réprimander, elle devait être aussi heureuse qu'eux !

Le lendemain, Harry, Ron et Hermione restèrent en retrait après le cours de Fiona Distort, désireux de savoir s'ils avaient pu soutirer quelque chose à Pettigrow. Fiona l'avait compris et semblait mal à l'aise.

- Oui, avoua-t-elle, il leur a bien révélé quelque chose, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec Vous-Savez-Qui. En fait, ça concerne Tara...

- Tara ? s'étonna Ron. Qu'a-t-il dit ?

Fiona hésita un court instant.

- Je suppose que Tara ne verrait pas d'objection à ce que je vous le dise, telle que je la connais. En fait, il a avoué que c'était lui qui avait révélé à Gerald Hargow son secret.

- Qui ça ? demanda Harry, perplexe.

- C'est l'homme qui a amené Tara en Australie, non ? se souvint Hermione. Comment aurait-il pu le lui dire avec le Fidelitas ?

- C'est que la protection d'une personne, c'est autre chose que la protection d'un lieu, soupira Fiona Distort. Encore aujourd'hui, Peter serait incapable de révéler son secret à Vous-Savez-Qui – personne ne peut le lui révéler grâce à ce sortilège – mais il pouvait en parler à quelqu'un d'autre et il a su tirer à son avantage l'obsession de Hargow pour Tara. Il est allé le voir un jour et lui a tout révélé à son sujet, ce qui a permis à Hargow de faire chanter Tara.

- Mais si Hargow ne pouvait pas le dire à Voldemort, pourquoi Tara a-t-elle cédé à son chantage ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Elle ignorait comment Hargow avait pu être mis au courant, elle n'avait plus confiance dans le sortilège et avait peur pour Remus et les autres, tout simplement.

Elle sembla soudain affligée.

- J'étais là lorsque Peter est passé aux aveux, c'était avant-hier, Remus est entré dans une rage folle. Au départ, il n'a pas réagi, il avait du mal à assimiler la nouvelle, mais soudain il s'est jeté sur Peter et l'aurait étranglé si Arthur Weasley et Jean ne l'avaient pas rejeté en arrière. Même les paroles de Tara n'ont pas réussi à le calmer totalement

- Vous n'allez pas nous faire croire que Tara pardonne à Pettigrow ? demanda Ron.

- Bien sûr que non mais... euh... disons qu'il a déjà payé une partie de sa dette...

- Comment ça ?

- En fait, Remus est assez costaud et il s'est dégagé de Jean et Arthur à un moment. Ils avaient oublié de lui prendre sa baguette et il lui a lancé un sort assez étrange. Pettigrow a pris à moitié sa forme de rat et a perdu l'usage de ses membres. On ne sait pas s'il existe un contre sort mais, à vrai dire, on ne cherche pas des masses.

- Lupin a fait ça ? murmura Hermione avec étonnement.

Fiona grimaça.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu s'énerver à ce point, mais je le comprends. Il est devenu comme fou quand il a su et c'était légitime, quand on sait ce par quoi ils sont passés, lui et Tara.

- Et tout ça à cause de ce sale rat ! grogna Harry. J'espère sincèrement qu'il n'existe aucun contre sort et qu'il restera comme ça jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, ce détritus de l'humanité !

- Personne ne pleurera son sort, reconnut Fiona. En fait, ça faisait même rire Sirius, il regrette juste de ne pas l'avoir fait lui-même.

En sortant, ils virent que Séléné attendait derrière la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? gronda Harry.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, répondit calmement Séléné. J'ai à parler avec le professeur Distort. Si vous vouliez m'accorder un peu de votre temps.

- Que me veux-tu ? demanda Fiona avec méfiance.

- Je voudrais vous entretenir au sujet d'une certaine journée, il y a douze ans de cela...

Les yeux de Fiona Distort s'écarquillèrent et, après un moment d'immobilité, elle s'écarta pour laisser passer la jeune fille et referma la porte derrière elle.

(à suivre...)

Ouh ! ce que j'ai aimé faire subir ça à Peter ! Gniark gniark !


	46. II ASPIC et invitation

Le prochain upload que je ferai après celui là sera celui des deux derniers chapitres de ce récit!

**Chapitre 27 : ASPIC et invitation**

La plaine était là, intégrée à son esprit, à sa mémoire et... à ses projets. Mais quelque chose d'autre y était associé : un désir, une envie, le lieu de puissance était devenue l'objet de sa convoitise. Pourtant, Harry n'en était pas responsable. Il poussa encore plus loin dans les méandres de l'esprit du mage noir. Ce besoin avait été créé de toute pièce, insufflé par la seule personne capable de faire cela : Séléné.

Harry déversait de nouvelles images de la plaine à grands flots lorsqu'il arrêta brusquement son activité, perplexe. Il venait de remarquer une nouveauté, le souvenir de la plaine était bien plus vivace qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Surpris, le jeune homme glissa son esprit au plus profond de la mémoire du mage.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, sa respiration était encore lente et profonde. Le soleil se levait de plus en plus à l'horizon et les premiers rayons perçaient par les fenêtres. C'était le premier jour des ASPIC et Harry avait profité de s'être réveillé plus tôt pour de nouveau pénétrer l'esprit de Voldemort. Mais désormais, il savait qu'il n'en aurait plus besoin, car le sorcier avait découvert l'emplacement de la plaine depuis peu...

Harry se leva et s'habilla en silence pour descendre dans la salle commune. Maintenant, tout devenait indistinct, car Harry allait devoir compter sur la volonté de Séléné à ce que cette bataille ait lieu pour que ceux de l'Ordre soient à leur tour au courant. Même s'ils le croyaient, Harry était persuadé qu'ils ne prendraient jamais le risque d'envoyer des sorciers là-bas. Le seul moyen pour qu'ils le fassent, c'était que Voldemort les provoque, ce qu'il ne tarderait sans doute pas à faire suivant les conseils de Séléné.

L'ordre des épreuves était le même qu'en cinquième année, sauf que Ron et Harry se retrouvaient avec les rituels et l'occlumancie à la place de l'histoire et de la divination. La première journée se déroula donc entre la théorie des sorts et enchantements et leur pratique. Harry s'était un peu amélioré depuis la cinquième année, de sorte qu'en sortant de chacune des deux épreuves, il était quasiment certain d'avoir au moins un E. Il avait réussi à répondre à toutes les questions de l'épreuve théorique et, même s'il n'avait pas réussi à contrôler son sortilège de rebondissement – la boîte sur laquelle il avait dû l'exercer avait été propulsée de mur en mur à une vitesse folle, obligeant toutes les personnes présentes à se baisser pour l'éviter – il estimait avoir correctement accompli les autres sorts demandés.

Les autres examens se passèrent tout aussi bien, même s'il sentait bien s'être un peu embrouillé en métamorphose, au contraire de Ron qui, même s'il ne s'attendait pas à une note faramineuse, était satisfait de lui. En botanique, Harry projeta malencontreusement du pus de chélidoine maligne sur Pansy Parkinson mais – en dehors du fait que cela jouerait sûrement en sa défaveur pour sa note – il trouvait que les croûtes noir marron et les verrues oranges allaient parfaitement au teint de la Serpentard.

Le quatrième jour, ils passèrent l'épreuve de défense contre les forces du Mal et Harry ne se sentait plus seulement confiant mais nonchalant. Sans la moindre inquiétude ou appréhension, il passa les deux épreuves de la matière et, en sortant de la pratique, il sourit en lui-même en songeant à l'indolence manifestée par son père et Sirius au sortir de leur épreuve théorique de sortilèges en cinquième année

Le lendemain cependant, alors que Ron et Harry bénéficiaient d'un jour sans examen à passer, Harry eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur ses ASPIC. Avec Ron, ils s'étaient installés près du lac pour réviser les potions, lorsque, levant un instant les yeux de ses bouquins, Harry aperçut deux sylphes et le professeur McGonagall en grande conversation au pied des marches d'entrée. Un pli soucieux était apparu sur le front de la directrice adjointe et les sylphes semblaient très nerveux – voire en colère.

- Que se passe-t-il à ton avis ? demanda Ron qui avait également vu la scène.

Les trois personnes pénétrèrent à pas vifs dans le château et disparurent dans le hall.

- Je suppose que c'est en train de se mettre en place, répondit Harry.

Ron lui lança un regard surpris.

- Quoi donc ?

Harry ferma son livre de potion en soupirant et regarda Ron.

- Bon, écoute, ne m'en veux pas mais j'ai fait quelque chose sans vous en parler, à toi et à Hermione.

Il lui raconta ses incursions dans l'esprit de Voldemort et l'importance de la plaine et, quand il eut fini, Ron était devenu très pâle.

- Tu veux dire qu'il ne va pas tarder à y avoir un nouvel affrontement ?

- Le dernier normalement, précisa Harry, du moins il faut l'espérer.

- Et tu crois que Dumbledore va gentiment t'inviter à y prendre part ? railla Ron. Il va encore te tenir à l'écart.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Peut-être mais en tous cas, ils n'ont pas le choix. Ça ne servirait à rien de lui envoyer un Avada Kedavra, il reviendrait un jour ou l'autre.

- Et toi tu sais comment le détruire ?

Maintenant, Ron était sceptique et Harry grimaça.

- Non, ou plutôt j'en ai une vague idée mais j'ignore comment ça doit se dérouler... D'un autre côté, je me dis que je n'ai pas trop à m'en faire pour ça. Lors de l'attaque des détraqueurs, j'ai agi instinctivement pour créer le patronus sans ma baguette.

- Il te faudra plus que de l'instinct si tu dois... si tu dois Le combattre, termina difficilement Ron. Il faut que tu en parles à Hermione, remarqua-t-il après un silence.

- Dés qu'elle sera sortie de son examen, je lui dirais, assura Harry.

Hermione réagi à peu près comme Ron, soucieuse de savoir ce que les jours prochains leur réserveraient. Harry leur était reconnaissant à tous deux de ne pas lui tenir grief de ne pas les avoir prévenu, mais il fallait avouer que les circonstances ne se prêtaient guère à ce genre de vaines querelles.

La semaine suivante, les examens s'enchaînèrent sans que le trio ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Même Hermione ne faisait plus ces habituels pronostics pour ses notes tellement elle était nerveuse. Harry s'attendait à tout instant que McGonagall vienne le chercher mais le jeudi après-midi, alors que tous les examens étaient terminés et que les autres élèves s'en donnaient à cœur joie dans le parc pour décompresser, lui et les deux autres se tenaient dans la salle commune, sans aucune nouvelle.

Leur inquiétude était d'autant plus grande que Séléné avait disparu de Poudlard depuis la veille – après son dernier examen puisqu'elle n'avait pas astronomie – et que Lavande et Parvati s'en étaient cette fois rendues compte. Cela signifiait forcément que tout n'allait pas tarder à se passer.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! s'écria Harry avec colère alors qu'il faisait les cent pas devant Ron et Hermione. Ils ne peuvent pas nous écarter comme ça, ils n'en ont pas le droit !

- Que veux-tu faire ?

- Je vais aller voir Dumbledore, décida Harry en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Attends au moins demain, l'arrêta Hermione. Tu as bien vu tous ces sylphes qui sont passés aujourd'hui ? Ils doivent être en réunion avec Dumbledore.

- Et si c'était ce soir que tout se jouait ? répliqua Harry en retournant tout de même auprès d'eux.

Hermione ne répondit pas mais Harry se résigna à attendre. Jusqu'à demain seulement, pas plus de temps, il ne supportait pas l'inactivité. Le soir, alors que les autres étaient montés se coucher depuis longtemps, Harry, Ron et Hermione racontaient à Neville ce qu'ils savaient. Le jeune homme avait remarqué leurs mines soucieuses et avait voulu savoir ce qu'il se passait réellement.

Ils s'apprêtaient à aller se coucher lorsqu'une main surgit brusquement dans le feu de cheminée et jeta une boule de papier dans la salle commune avant de disparaître. Un instant interdits, Harry fut le premier à ramasser le parchemin et à le défroisser. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

- C'est un message de Séléné ! s'exclama-t-il. _« Ils n'ont certainement pas l'intention de s'occuper de vous. A votre place, je prendrai l'initiative de me rendre là où ça bouge. A bientôt et cordialement, Séléné. » _

- C'est un piège, dit aussitôt Ron.

- Non, elle tient à ce combat autant que moi, assura Harry en serrant le papier entre ses doigts. Elle a raison, on va devoir se débrouiller.

- Mais on ignore où se trouve cette plaine, argua Ron, qui ne semblait pas très rassuré.

- Ce n'est pas dans la plaine que nous devons nous rendre, mais au Square Grimmaurd, c'est là que les préparatifs ont forcément lieu, remarqua Hermione d'une voix hésitante.

- S'il s'agit réellement du dernier combat, alors nous devons y aller. Je viens avec vous, intervint Neville.

- Je ne crois pas que... commença Harry.

- Je me suis bien amélioré depuis la dernière fois, le coupa Neville en fronçant les sourcils. Tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait à mes parents ? Je ne resterai pas là sans rien faire.

- Tu as raison Neville, tu as le droit de venir avec nous, reconnut Harry.

- Et comment vous comptez y aller ? demanda Ron. On n'a plus de poudre de Cheminette.

- On pourrait utiliser les Sombrals, suggéra Neville.

- Pour les attirer, il faudrait qu'on se coupe volontairement, grimaça Hermione.

- Hors de question qu'on se rende dans la forêt avec tous les géants qui s'y trouvent en ce moment ! prévint Ron. A moins que...

Il regarda vers la fenêtre puis Harry avec un regard brillant et celui-ci comprit aussitôt.

- La moto de Sirius, dit-il en hochant la tête.

- On ne pourra pas monter à quatre dessus, remarqua Hermione.

- Trois sur la selle, un sur le guidon, en se serrant, c'est possible. On y va !

- Moi aussi je viens ! intervint une voix derrière eux.

Ginny sortit de l'escalier, l'air déterminé.

- Ça ne va pas la tête ? s'écria Ron. Non, tu ne viens pas. De toute façon, jamais maman ne te laissera faire !

Ginny allait répliquer quand Hermione intervint.

- Tu dois rester ici Ginny. Avec nous, tu es la seule élève à savoir ce qui se passe réellement. Si jamais nous perdons la bataille, Poudlard aura de nouveau besoin de protection. Les professeurs seuls ne pourront pas gérer tous les élèves, surtout que Dumbledore se trouvera sans aucun doute dans la bataille.

La jeune rouquine hésita un instant puis hocha la tête.

- D'accord, je reste ici.

En sortant de la salle commune, Ron adressa un regard reconnaissant à Hermione.

- C'était une bonne idée pour la retenir à Poudlard.

- J'étais sérieuse, répondit Hermione en pâlissant. Que se passera-t-il si nous échouons ?

La carte du Maraudeur indiquait que personne ne se trouvait dans les couloirs. Ils avancèrent prudemment jusqu'au hall puis foncèrent pour se perdre dans l'obscurité de la nuit. De la lumière filtrait par la fenêtre de la cabane de Hagrid. Evidemment, le garde-chasse s'y trouvait et il n'apprécierait certainement pas l'escapade des quatre Gryffondor.

- Comment va-t-on faire pour l'attirer dehors ? demanda Ron.

- Il faudrait...

Le craquement d'une branche le fit taire et ils se précipitèrent derrière les arbres de la forêt Interdite pour se cacher. Il avait semblé à Harry entendre d'étranges bruits de pas, mais il n'y avait plus aucun son maintenant. Il risqua un coup d'œil sur le côté du tronc en faisant signe aux autres de se taire et faillit avoir une crise cardiaque quand une voix retentit derrière eux.

- Ce n'est pas une époque pour se promener la nuit en ces lieux, jeunes gens.

Les quatre amis se retournèrent vivement pour découvrir Firenze, qui les fixait de ses grands yeux bleus. La mousse qui recouvrait le sol avait étouffé le bruit de ses sabots.

- Firenze ! Nous... Nous devons...

- Vous devez partir, déclara Firenze en hochant la tête. Tel était l'avis des sylphes, tel est le mien et malgré les interdits votre place se trouve là-bas.

Déconcertés, Ron, Hermione et Neville ne dirent rien, mais Harry sourit et leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé.

- On voit bien Mars, ce soir, dit-il au centaure.

Firenze sourit à son tour.

- Elle brûle et enflamme nos êtres, le temps est venu, Harry Potter.

- Merci Firenze. Pourriez-vous nous aider ? Nous avons besoin d'aller chercher quelque chose dans la cabane de Hagrid, mais comme il s'y trouve...

- Je vais l'attirer au dehors pour lui parler.

- Vous risquez de vous faire attaquer par ceux de votre troupeau, intervint Hermione en retrouvant sa voix.

- Depuis l'affrontement pour Poudlard, même si je reste un banni parmi les miens, je peux aller à volonté dans la forêt et ses alentours. Bonne chance à vous, jeunes sorciers.

Il se dirigea vers la cabane de Hagrid, sa queue se balançant au rythme de ses pas et, quelques instants plus tard, il entraînait le garde-chasse du côté du lac. Sans hésiter, Harry et les autres entrèrent dans la cabane et tentèrent de pousser le lit, mais celui-ci était trop lourd. Hermione sortit sa baguette.

- _Wingardium Leviosa !_ s'exclama-t-elle.

Le lit s'éleva de quelques centimètres et Ron se joignit à elle pour le déplacer. Harry et Neville ouvrirent la cachette et se servirent de nouveau du sortilège de lévitation pour faire sortir la moto.

- Tu vas pouvoir la conduire pour la première fois, remarqua Ron en souriant.

- J'espère y arriver, grimaça Harry.

Il observa le guidon, à la place des habituels cadrans de vitesse se trouvaient deux boutons argentés. L'un pour faire s'envoler la moto et l'autre pour la rendre invisible, sans aucun doute, mais lequel servait à quoi ?

- Je monte sur le guidon, déclara Hermione, je te guiderai de cette manière.

Harry monta le premier sur l'énorme moto. Il touchait à peine l'accélérateur tellement elle était grande mais il n'aurait aucun mal à la faire démarrer. Ron monta derrière lui puis Neville au bout de la selle, enfin, Hermione grimpa sur le guidon.

- La question va vous paraître stupide mais on fait comment pour la faire démarrer ? demanda soudain Harry en examinant le tableau de bord. Il faut une clé.

- Attends, laisse-moi, dit Ron en se penchant devant lui. C'est l'avantage d'avoir grandi avec George et Fred, on apprend plein de trucs.

En disant cela, il sortit un fil de fer d'une de ses poches, bidouilla la serrure puis donna un coup de baguette dessus, le moteur démarra au quart de tour. Harry avança sur quelques mètres en ayant du mal à maintenir la stabilité de la moto à cause de la faible vitesse et de la nature du terrain. Il appuya sur un des boutons – voulant activer l'invisibilité – et la moto décolla brusquement, arrachant un cri de frayeur au jeunes gens.

- Tu pourrais prévenir ! s'exclama Hermione, qui avait failli glisser du guidon.

- Pas fait exprès, grommela Harry en appuyant sur l'autre bouton.

Il commença par faire quelques tours au-dessus du château pour se familiariser avec la cylindrée. Une fois qu'il se sentit prêt, il tapota dans le dos d'Hermione.

- Par où on va ?

Hermione commença par s'appliquer un sortilège de fixation afin d'être certaine de ne pas tomber de la moto puis posa sa baguette à plat sur sa main gauche.

- _Pointe au Nord !_

Sa baguette tourna légèrement puis s'immobilisa et Hermione indiqua à Harry le chemin à prendre. Harry eut bientôt la moto parfaitement en main et il adorait ça. Dés que toute cette histoire serait terminée, il faudrait à tous prix qu'il demande à Sirius s'il pourrait la lui réemprunter – de faire des projets pour l'avenir lui semblait un bon exorcisme contre l'appréhension et la possibilité qu'il n'y ait jamais de seconde fois.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que les quatre jeunes gens étaient frigorifiés par l'air de la nuit, Hermione indiqua à Harry qu'il pouvait descendre et celui-ci appuya légèrement sur le bouton – il avait comprit qu'une pression trop forte les aurait fait descendre en piqué. La jeune fille lui indiqua la rue du Square Grimmaurd et Harry serra le guidon de toutes ses forces pour faire atterrir la moto. Le choc avec le sol fut assez brutal et Neville faillit tomber mais Harry parvint à arrêter la moto sans casse. Il coupa le moteur et la moto redevint visible.

- Un vrai pilote, commenta Ron en désignant les immeubles devant eux – Harry s'était arrêté juste devant le 11 de la rue.

- Il n'y a pas de 12, remarqua Neville, surpris.

Il suivit les trois autres entre le 11 et le 13 et Harry lui adressa un clin d'œil.

- Pense à l'adresse, tu vas bien voir.

Le 12 Square Grimmaurd apparut entre le 11 et le 13 et Harry frappa fort contre la porte. Après quelques instants, une série de cliquetis se fit entendre et le visage stupéfait de Sirius apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Par Merlin ! Comment êtes-vous arrivés là ?

Harry désigna la moto de Sirius en souriant et celui-ci parut encore plus surpris. Il s'écarta pour les laisser entrer.

- Allez dans la cuisine, je m'occupe de la moto. Je vous préviens que vous n'allez pas vous en tirer comme ça, assura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement mécontent.

La grande table de la cuisine avait disparu de la pièce, il ne restait plus qu'une petite table sur laquelle étaient disposés divers manuscrits autour desquels plusieurs sorciers se concertaient. Il devait être une vingtaine en tout, parmi lesquels Dumbledore. Le directeur leva les yeux vers eux sans la moindre marque de surprise alors que les autres semblaient se demander ce qu'ils faisaient là.

- Nous avons certaines choses à régler, déclara-t-il. Molly va vous conduire au salon, je vous y rejoins dans quelques minutes.

Mme Weasley apparut à côté d'eux, l'air furieux, et les poussa devant elle pour qu'ils montent. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé dans le salon – où se trouvait Nora – qu'elle entreprit de se tourner vers eux, le visage rouge de colère.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dans la tête ? gronda-t-elle de sa voix puissante. Vous vous attendez à quoi ? Vous resterez au Square Grimmaurd, c'est tout ce que vous aurez gagné !

- Je ne crois pas, Mme Weasley, déclara calmement Harry alors que Sirius entrait à son tour dans la pièce. Nous allons vous accompagner.

- Tu rêves, Harry ! s'écria Sirius, qui en semblait pas moins féroce que Mme Weasley. Il est hors de question que vous alliez risquer vos vies là-bas !

- Nous...

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Dumbledore pénétra dans le salon, suivi de Lupin, Tara et M. Weasley, qui referma la porte derrière lui.

- Professeur Dumbledore ! s'exclama Mme Weasley, soulagée. Vous allez pouvoir leur dire que...

- Qu'il est nécessaire qu'ils viennent avec vous, termina Tara d'une voix forte.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle et Sirius écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu délires ! Jamais ils ne...

- D'après tout ce que vous m'avez raconté des prophéties et du déroulement de cette affaire, s'exclama Nora, il est évident qu'ils doivent faire partie de ce combat. En ce qui concerne Harry en tous cas, mais comme les autres ont autant le droit de se battre... Ce ne sont plus des mioches !

Harry se demanda pourquoi Nora avait été mise au courant de la totalité de la vérité mais ne s'y attarda pas longtemps.

- Elle a raison, remarqua-t-il avant que qui que ce soit ait pu réagir. Vous ne pouvez pas nous empêcher de venir. Vous aviez failli le faire, lors de la bataille pour Poudlard, et pourtant notre présence a été décisive, grâce aux autres élèves.

- Je le sais, Harry, déclara Dumbledore. J'avais espéré que vous ne trouveriez aucun moyen pour venir jusqu'ici, mais puisque vous êtes là, je ne m'opposerai pas à vous.

- Q... Quoi ? balbutia Mme Weasley. Mais ils ne peuvent... Ils ne sont pas...

- Calme-toi ma chérie, la rassura M. Weasley en lui serrant les bras avec douceur. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas le choix.

Sirius semblait aussi choqué que Mme Weasley mais en voyant l'air découragé de Lupin et la mine entêtée de Nora, il préféra ne pas faire le moindre commentaire et s'assombrit.

- Je crois, Harry, qu'il est temps que tu nous expliques certaines choses, remarqua Tara avec un sourire bienveillant.

Comme il l'avait fait avec Ron et Hermione, Harry leur raconta tout ce qu'ils ignoraient encore. Dumbledore hocha légèrement la tête.

- Cette plaine en apparence normale est un centre d'énergies magiques, expliqua-t-il. Les sylphes ont toujours été au courant et l'ont protégé de toute intrusion pendant des siècles car la puissance qu'il renferme peut devenir très dangereuse si elle est mal utilisée.

- Pourquoi avoir laissé les druides installer les stèles dans ce cas ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Les stèles de canalisation ont été créées bien avant l'apparition des druides, justement pour contrôler l'énergie du lieu en lui-même, les druides n'ont fait que s'en servir.

- C'est pour ça que les sylphes les ont chassé, comprit Harry. Et le rapport avec Séléné et moi ?

- Nous l'ignorons encore, mais nous ne tarderons sûrement pas à le découvrir, répondit Tara.

- Nous partirons demain dans l'après-midi, déclara Dumbledore. En attendant, reposez-vous autant que vous le pourrez.

- Le ministère amène-t-il des renforts ?

- Non, il ne veut pas se risquer. Nous serons une trentaine avec vous, car nous ne pouvons pas non plus prendre tous les membres de l'Ordre avec nous.

- Seulement ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Ils seront autant de l'autre côté, dit Dumbledore, nous le savons. Bon repos.

Les quatre jeunes gens montèrent se coucher mais eurent beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. Il devait être trois heures du matin quand Harry fut emporté dans les bras de Morphée. Il se réveilla à dix heures et sortit sans bruit pour éviter de déranger Ron et Neville, qui semblaient également sur le point de se réveiller.

En descendant, il entendit du bruit dans le salon, il y entra pour découvrir Sirius et Nora, encore en train de se disputer, sous l'œil amusé de Lupin et Tara.

- Et pourquoi non, je te prie ? demanda Nora en fronçant le sourcils.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! Tu n'as pas le moindre pouvoir magique !

- Et alors ? Jusqu'à présent, ça ne m'a pas dérangé !

- Il s'agit d'un combat, pas d'une mission de recherche ! s'écria Sirius.

De toute évidence, Tara tenait à participer à l'affrontement.

- Je peux vous servir de relais, par exemple, remarqua-t-elle. Avec votre magie, vous devez bien pouvoir me relier à chacun des membres de l'Ordre pour que je leur donne des instructions à distance, si j'ai une vue d'ensemble !

- C'est trop dangereux ! répliqua Sirius, hors de lui.

Harry le vit échanger un discret coup d'œil avec Lupin.

- Pas plus pour moi que pour vous !

- Si Nora, ça l'est plus pour toi, dit calmement Lupin. Tu ne peux pas venir avec nous.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui.

- Ce n'est pas parce que...

Sirius profita de ce moment d'inattention pour se jeter sur elle et lui emprisonner les bras derrières le dos d'une main et la bâillonner de l'autre.

- Désolé Nora, mais tu ne me laisses pas... AOUCH !

Nora se débattait comme une furie et venait d'enfoncer sa chaussure dans le pied de Sirius, mais celui-ci ne lâcha pas sa prise et sortit du salon en la tenant toujours.

- Que va-t-il faire ? s'étonna Harry.

- L'enfermer dans une chambre, répondit Tara en souriant. Le temps qu'elle en sorte, nous serons loin.

- Elle a du caractère, grimaça Harry.

Lupin est un sourire amusé.

- Ce n'est pas à Sirius que tu apprendras ça.

A l'étage au-dessus, ils entendirent brusquement un tapage alors que Nora martelait la porte en criant avec rage le nom de Sirius.

- Voilà, ça va la tenir tranquille, dit Sirius en revenant dans le salon.

- J'espère que la porte est blindée, sourit Harry, elle serait capable de l'enfoncer.

- Elle va t'en vouloir après ce coup-là, remarqua Lupin.

- A toi aussi puisque tu as fait diversion, lui rappela Sirius. Elle n'est pas rancunière.

- Je l'espère pour toi, rigola Tara. Ça fait un moment que le soulagement de ton retour s'est dissipé. En fin de compte, tu n'aurais pas fait exprès de disparaître, après Noël ?

- Très drôle, grommela Sirius en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil sous le regard malicieux de Tara.

Harry était resté bouche bée.

- Attends une seconde, toi et Nora vous...

- Pas moyen de se reposer avec tout ce raffut, grogna la voix de Ron alors que lui, Neville et Hermione entraient dans la pièce. Nora fait un concours avec la mère de Sirius ?

- Le pire, c'est que je sais qui gagnera, soupira Sirius.

A cinq heures de l'après-midi, tout le monde descendit dans la cuisine – à l'exception de Mme Weasley, qui faisait partie de ceux que le professeur Dumbledore préférait garder en retrait pour la suite des événements.

- Soyez prudents mes chéris, dit-elle en serrant les quatre jeunes gens avec force. Ne vous mettez pas dans des situations impossibles lorsque cela est inutile et restez toujours auprès d'un membre de l'Ordre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas maman, tout ira bien, lui assura Ron.

Mais comme les autres, il savait qu'ils ne pourraient accomplir les deux souhaits de sa mère.

En plus des quelques vingt-cinq sorciers, cinq sylphes étaient présents dans la cuisine. Certains de leurs semblables les attendaient dans la forêt entourant la plaine mais ceux de l'Ordre savaient à quoi s'en tenir. Magfou, le nouveau roi des sylphes, continuait à les aider pour suivre l'engagement de Lodéria, mais aucun des siens ne prendrait part au combat, les sorciers devraient se débrouillaient seuls.

- Prêts ? demanda Lupin en regardant les quatre jeunes gens.

Ils hochèrent vivement la tête. Maintenant que le moment était venu de combattre, ils se sentaient prêts, rien ne pourraient les arrêter. Les sylphes déployèrent leurs ailes et les firent battre pour que la poussière brillante en tombe. Harry sentit sa tête tourner de plus en plus vite, il avait les yeux ouverts mais devenait peu à peu aveugle. Quand il retrouva l'usage de la vue, ils se trouvaient tous dans une forêt, près d'une des stèles. De la voir dans la réalité fit une étrange impression à Harry.

Un sylphe s'approcha d'eux, suivi par Libéselle, Luclam et Colscar. Le sylphe était différent des autres. Alors que tous étaient fins et possédaient une apparence délicate, lui avait l'air plus robuste et avait l'attitude d'un grand général. Harry comprit immédiatement de qui il s'agissait.

- C'est un honneur de vous trouver ici, Magfou, déclara Dumbledore en marque de respect.

- Honneur partagé, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, répondit le roi des sylphes. Permettez-moi de modifier les accords que nous avions passés. Colscar, Libéselle et Luclam ici présents ont exprimé le souhait de combattre à vos côtés. Je leur ai accordé leur souhait, à vous d'accepter ou de refuser leur aide.

- Leur présence est évidemment la bienvenue, assura Dumbledore, qui semblait un peu soulagé. Je vous remercie de votre aide.

- Nous avons appris à vivre à vos côtés, déclara Luclam. La valeur de votre courage nous a grandement impressionnée. Pour ne pas vous servir, bien évidemment.

- Le combat qui se prépare aura lieu sur une terre sylphide, remarqua Colscar. Nous défendons ce lieu comme nous l'avons toujours fait.

Harry échangea un sourire avec Hermione. Les sylphes n'avaient pas fini de les surprendre et s'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de connaître aussi bien Colscar qu'ils n'avaient fait connaissance avec Libéselle et Luclam, ils l'appréciaient néanmoins – ne serait-ce que pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à Pansy Parkinson lorsqu'elle avait failli écraser son scarabée.

- Le temps est venu, déclara soudain Magfou.

De l'autre côté de la plaine, des silhouettes noires venaient d'apparaître, précédés par une ombre solitaire. Dumbledore fit signe aux membres de l'Ordres et ils sortirent de la forêt. Séparés par plusieurs centaines de mètres, les deux camps s'observaient. L'ultime bataille pouvait avoir lieu.

(à suivre...)

... Mais qui suis-je ? Où vais-je ? Dans quelle étagère ? C'est bizarre, j'ai un grand trou de mémoire là. Je suis tombé sur ce chapitre en allumant un ordinateur qui, je crois, m'appartient et y'avait écrit : « Envoi », alors je l'envoie sur ce site puisque je pense que c'est bien là que je dois le mettre. Bon, si c'est pas ça, vous m'excuserez, hein ? Au fait, quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce que c'est que ce récit ? Qui est-ce qui l'écrit ? On aura bientôt la fin ? :-P


	47. II Là où tout se joue

**Milady2 **: Au point où on en est, je t'arrête dés le départ : Une raison pour que « Voldemort » veuille les baguettes ? T'as mal lu ! Ah là là ! lol Voldemort n'est même pas au courant de ces enlèvements, c'est dit clairement pour celui de Remus. ;-) Mais la "connexion" des baguettes, c'est un bon terme... Réponses dans ce chapitre ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! T pô gentille ! Tu m'embêtes ! :'( lol Je vais bien mais qui me parle ? lol Pas d'inquiétude, l'amnésie passagère n'a fait que passer (logique !) T'as tout compris pour Nora et Sirius ! Bon, je ne le développe pas vraiment, c'est vrai, mais je me suis bien amusée avec eux deux ;-) MDR ! J'ai adoré mettre cette réplique au sujet de Mars pour Harry ! en plus, j'adore le perso de Firenze dans les livres de JKR :-P

**Ti booh **: Respire ! j'ai retrouvé la mémoire ! lol MDR ! ben tu me pardonneras jamais alors paske le petit qqch, à part avant leur dispute, y'en a pô. Et de rien, pour la fic ;-)

**Tiphaine** : Les lecteurs silencieux, paradoxalement, c le rêve de tout auteur. (ben oui, on veut plein de reviews mais on espère qu'il y a plusieurs centaines de milliers (qui a dit que j'exagérais ?) d'autres lecteurs qui ne review jamais. Heureuse de voir que ma fic t'a beaucoup plu et j'espère que ces « derniers » chapitres ne te décevront pas. Pour Séléné, ben suffit de lire ;-) lol, j'aime bien les questions (du moment qu'elles sont pas trop personnelles :-S MDR !) donc : J'ai msn ( .fr ) et les fics, j'ai commencé à en écrire avec Stargate (la série TV) puis avec Animorph (c pas très connu comme série de livres lol) mais j'écris des récits depuis l'âge de douze ans et... ben je sais pas comment ça m'est venu lol, juste une envie de déballer ce que j'avait dans le cœur et l'esprit. Voilà !

**Dji **: N'est-ce pas qu'il est super ce sort ? C'est mon préféré en fait ! MDR ! (la mort était bien trop douce pour un type comme Pettigrow !) MDR ! une suite ? Pk pas, même si j'ai une idée, ça fait pas partie de mes projets mais bon, et pis à défaut de suite, t'as tjs le commencement ;-) Tu vas comprendre bien plus dans les prochains chapitres, c juré !

**Benichoukos **: Caaalme ! Lààà ! lol La voilà la bataille final et – ENFIN ! – les explications de tout ce bronx !

**Chapitre 28 : Là où tout se joue** (bon, je sais, je n'accorde vraiment que très peu de temps à la bataille, mais en vérité, je ne me voyais pas la faire durer tout un chapitre. C'était facile à Poudlard, mais là, comme ils sont sorciers contre sorciers... Et puis comme je l'ai dit, c'est pas trop mon truc les batailles lol. Après, faut vous accrocher, c'est le début des explications.)

Tous les visages des Mangemorts disparaissaient sous leurs immenses capuches, à l'exception de Séléné et Voldemort, qui étaient tous deux tête nue. Lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille – en retrait sur la droite de Voldemort – Harry sentit le sang bouillir dans ses veines. Le moment était venu pour elle de payer pour tout ce qu'elle leur avait fait.

Personne n'aurait pu dire qui avait donné le départ de l'affrontement. Les deux camps s'étaient avancés l'un vers l'autre d'un pas sûr et rapide, avaient stoppés à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre et l'engagement s'était entamé.

Les sorts et contre sorts avaient brusquement fusé des deux côtés avant que les sorciers se lancent dans la bataille avec acharnement. Tous savaient exactement ce qu'ils avaient à faire, chacun savait également qui ils recherchaient car la quasi-totalité des personnes présentes avaient des comptes personnels à régler.

Personne ne s'occupait de Voldemort et Dumbledore, des deux côtés, la consigne avait été claire, il s'agirait d'un duel au sommet et personne ne devait intervenir.

Aux prises avec deux Mangemorts, Jean Lamare tenait sa baguette à la manière d'une épée.

- Esquive, déclara-t-il en évitant le sort d'un de ses adversaires comme s'il dansait.

- Feinte, il plongea gracieusement sur le côté en envoyant un rayon jaune au milieu des deux Mangemorts.

- _Matea Somnum ! _Et à la fin de l'envoi, je touchel ! s'exclama-t-il alors que les deux sorciers s'écroulaient à terre. Toute la classe et le panache français, messieurs, annonça-t-il en décrivant une courbette à l'aide de sa baguette avant de se relancer dans le combat.

Juste à côté, Maugrey Fol-Œil et Rodolphus Lestrange se livraient un combat acharné. Les sortilèges fusaient fréquemment, vite interrompu par des contre sort avant une nouvelle attaque. A un moment, Fol-Œil parvint à se rapprocher assez de Lestrange pour lui tenailler le bras par surprise et l'immobiliser. Mais au moment où l'ancien Auror voulut lancer son charme, le Mangemort se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque. La baguette de Maugrey se planta profondément dans l'orbite de Lestrange, lui explosant l'œil droit, duquel des flots de sang sortaient alors que le Mangemort poussait un cri de douleur.

- Maintenant nous sommes quittes, grogna Fol-Œil en désignant son œil magique. _Stupefix !_

Fiona Distort se battait comme une lionne. Elle semblait animée d'une flamme brûlante qui lui permettait de terrasser ses adversaires, mais elle semblait surtout chercher quelqu'un, vu la manière dont elle faisait tomber les capuches des Mangemorts. Un sortilège frôla la tête d'un Mangemort, dévoilant le visage haineux de Nott, mais son expression n'était rien face à celle qui se peignit brusquement sur le visage de Fiona lorsqu'elle le découvrit.

- _Expelliarmus !_

Nott dévia l'attaque et fit face à la femme, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Fiona Distort si je ne m'abuse ? On dirait que vous ne vous êtes toujours pas remis de la mort de Carl Graster. _Endoloris !_

Le sortilège atteignit Fiona en pleine poitrine et elle fut éjectée au sol, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se relever dés que Nott eut levé sa baguette pour reprendre le duel.

Hermione et Ron faisait chacun face à un Mangemorts et appliquaient à la perfection ce qu'ils avaient appris lors des cours d'autodéfense, s'aidant l'un l'autre. A un moment cependant, Ron dut s'écarter de son amie, son adversaire se montrant plus virulent que jamais. Non loin d'eux, Neville combattait avec une force et un courage hors du commun, ne laissant pas la moindre chance à son adversaire de prendre l'avantage. Harry était lui-même aux prises avec deux Mangemorts mais bénéficia bientôt de l'aide de Colscar. Les sylphes se battaient encore avec leurs sabres et ceux-ci avaient la propriété de renvoyer les sorts qui les touchaient, de sorte que les sylphes renvoyaient souvent les maléfices sur leurs adversaires.

Harry terrassa son adversaire d'un puissant sortilège de sommeil et regarda autour de lui pour voir où se trouvait Séléné, mais ce qu'il vit le terrifia.

Hermione avait été jetée à terre par le Mangemort – il s'agissait de Lucius Malefoy, vu les cheveux blonds qui s'échappaient de sa capuche – et était maintenant à genou, une grimace de douleur sur le visage. Malefoy leva sa baguette.

- _Avada Kedavra !_

- _Prote..._

Avant que Harry ait fini de lancer sa protection, un rayon le frappa de côté et l'envoya à terre, le sonnant pour le coup. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Hermione était au sol, immobile, et Lucius Malefoy était aux prises avec un membre de l'Ordre que Harry ne connaissait pas.

- Hermione ! s'écria Harry en fonçant vers elle.

Il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre. Forcé de plonger sur le côté pour éviter un nouveau sortilège, il se redressa vivement, la baguette brandie, pour faire face à son nouvel adversaire. Mais il avait du mal à mettre ses idées en place et le Mangemort le forçait à reculer. Hermione... C'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas... Et pourtant le sortilège de la mort avait bien été lancé, Harry le savait. Et Ron qui n'avait rien vu...

Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça, ils étaient au beau milieu d'un combat et le Mangemort venait de le coincer dans un cul de sac formé par deux rochers. Harry leva sa baguette en même temps que son adversaire.

- _Impedimenta !_

La force du sortilège envoya le Mangemort à terre durement. Harry profita de cette faille pour se dégager de l'impasse dans laquelle il se trouvait. La bataille faisait rage et de tous côtés fusaient les sorts et leurs rayons. Harry aperçut Sirius, aux prises avec Bellatrix Lestrange, et Lupin, un peu plus loin, combattant Lucius Malefoy. Kingsley et Tonks s'étaient placés dos à dos et envoyaient des sortilèges efficaces aux Mangemorts qui les entouraient.

Dumbledore et Voldemort étaient eux-mêmes en plein duel, sans qu'aucun n'ait le dessus. Leurs sorts s'entrechoquaient avec violence ou se heurtaient à toutes sortes de boucliers. Leur duel les avait mené au centre de la plaine et les adversaires qui s'affrontaient autour d'eux les évitaient.

De nombreuses personnes se trouvaient à terre, Mangemorts et membres de l'Ordre, mais il était impossible de dire s'ils étaient immobilisés ou morts.

Harry entendit quelqu'un prononcer un sort derrière lui et eut le réflexe de se baisser, un rayon jaune passa juste au-dessus de sa tête.

- _Stupefix !_ rugit-il en se retournant.

Le Mangemort parvint à l'éviter et brandit à nouveau sa baguette.

- _Expelliarmus !_

Harry avait été plus rapide et la baguette de l'homme vola dans les airs.

- _Petrificus Totalis !_

Le Mangemort tomba à terre, raide comme une planche. Une voix familière fit tourner la tête à Harry et il vit Ron face à Séléné.

- _Endoloris !_

Ron tomba à terre en se tordant de douleur. Harry fonça vers eux, la main tendue vers l'avant.

- _Expelliarmus !_

- _Protego !_

Séléné avait dévié le sort de Harry mais, au moins, elle ne s'occupait plus de Ron.

- Tiens, Harry, je me disais aussi, que je ne t'avais pas beaucoup vu. Ça va depuis la dernière f...?

- _Impedimenta !_

Une fois de plus, Séléné dévia son attaque.

- C'est malpoli d'interrompre quelqu'un, remarqua-t-elle. Surtout que je ne voulais que te faire la conversation. _Stupefix !_

Harry ne vit pas le coup venir et se retrouva paralysé, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Séléné se rapprocha de lui en jetant un coup d'œil du côté de Dumbledore et Voldemort.

- Reste dans les parages, on ne sait jamais, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Harry.

Elle passa derrière lui et Harry vit Ron la regarder, l'air ahuri, avant de secouer la tête et de pointer sa baguette vers Harry.

- _Enervatum !_

Le contre sort libéra Harry du maléfice et Ron le soutint pour qu'il ne tombe pas à terre.

- Ça va Ron ? s'inquiéta Harry. Tu te remets ?

- Ben, en fait... commença-t-il avant de pousser Harry sur le côté en se reculant lui-même.

Un rayon vert passa entre eux deux et ils se retrouvèrent au cœur de la bataille. Harry réussit à mettre deux Mangemorts KO, mais il fut sonné par un sort inconnu auquel il avait réussi à faire perdre de sa puissance. Essayant de retrouver ses marques, il repéra une sylphide dans les airs, qu'il identifia comme étant Libéselle. Elle se trouvait juste au-dessus de Dumbledore et Voldemort et semblait extrêmement concentrée, mais Harry ne comprenait pas sur quoi.

Il ne l'avait pas vu de tous le début de la bataille et maintenant, alors que le soleil se couchait, elle ne participait pas mais restait dans les airs.

Il vit de nouveau Séléné – qui faisait maintenant face à Sirius – regardant également dans la direction de la sylphide de temps à autres. Elle esquiva un sort de Sirius et lui fit également subir le Doloris avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

Harry se précipita dans sa direction mais il se passa alors plusieurs choses : Voldemort et Dumbledore cessèrent brusquement de jeter des sorts et semblèrent surpris, Libéselle s'éleva plus haut dans les airs et attrapa quelque chose qu'elle avait à sa ceinture en se tournant vers Séléné.

- Maintenant ! cria-t-elle.

Séléné se désintéressa aussitôt de Sirius et fit volte-face pour avoir Voldemort dans sa ligne de tir.

- Maintenant Harry !

Harry n'aurait su dire pourquoi il agit de la sorte, il faisait juste confiance à son instinct, comme il l'avait fait depuis le début de l'affrontement, il se retourna également et lui et Séléné lancèrent le même sort, en même temps.

- _NIHIL POEIR !_

Les deux rayons se rejoignirent à mi-chemin et fusionnèrent entre eux. Harry vit un autre rayon se joindre à eux mais il ne savait pas d'où il venait. Réagissant rapidement, Voldemort fit apparaître un bouclier argenté autour de lui, mais Harry savait que ça ne servait à rien. Serrant plus fort sa baguette, il transmit toutes ses forces au rayon, sachant que Séléné faisait de même mais persuadé également que tout dépendait de lui. Il sentait une énergie sortir de lui et plus celle-ci s'échappait, plus il se sentait libre, plus sa respiration devenait facile. Le rayon bleu qui s'était formé fit alors voler en éclat le bouclier et frappa Voldemort de plein fouet.

Un moment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut entouré d'un halot bleu et blanc, puis une multitude de rayons jaillirent de son corps et frappèrent avec précision les Mangemorts qui se trouvaient là tandis que certains se perdaient dans toutes les directions.

Tout ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes puis tout se calma et un silence impressionnant s'abattit sur la plaine. Voldemort et ses Mangemorts étaient tombés à terre. Le souffle difficile et rapide, Harry se tourna vers Séléné, qui semblait aussi essoufflée que lui.

Elle vacilla, comme si elle allait tomber et Libéselle vint la retenir.

- Ça a marché, murmura-t-elle. Ça a marché Libéselle.

Personne ne comprenait plus rien et aucune des personnes encore debout ne savait comment réagir. Dumbledore avait rangé sa baguette et examinait maintenant Voldemort, perplexe.

Un visage s'imposa à l'esprit de Harry et il regarda brusquement vers l'endroit où Hermione était tombée. Il se releva et courut jusque là. Ron était près d'elle et la secouait.

Harry se laissa tomber à côté d'eux et prit le poignet d'Hermione d'un geste vif, dans le même temps, il constata que sa peau n'avait pas perdu beaucoup de couleurs et qu'elle était chaude. Son pouls battait sous les doigts de Harry et il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Ron le regarda, indécis.

- Elle a eu de la chance, dit-il. Mais comment...

Quelqu'un gémit, tout prés, et Harry leva sa baguette. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre avec le soleil qui se couchait.

- _Lumos !_

La lumière éclaira la scène et ils découvrirent...

- Neville ? dit Harry, complètement abasourdi. Que s'est-il passé ?

Rassuré sur le sort d'Hermione, il s'approcha de lui et l'aida à se relever.

- Je me battais contre un Mangemort et je l'ai eu, puis j'ai vu l'adversaire d'Hermione pointer sa baguette sur elle alors qu'elle était à terre. J'ai lancé un sort de protection mais le choc m'a éjecté et je me suis évanoui. Il vit Hermione. Oh non ! Est-ce que...

- Elle va bien, assura Ron. Et c'est entièrement grâce à toi. Elle a seulement été sonnée, comme toi. Il se tourna vers Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Harry secoua la tête sans répondre. Il n'en savait rien. Il ignorait totalement comment ils avaient réussi à vaincre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Les autres s'étaient également approchés et leurs regards allaient de Harry à Séléné – qui le fixait – à la recherche d'une explication.

- Parons au plus pressé, dit Dumbledore en sortant sa baguette.

Il la pointa en direction des Mangemorts inanimés, imitée par Sirius puis par les autres.

BANG ! Des cordelettes sortirent de leurs baguettes et attachèrent tour à tour les alliés de Voldemort. Avant qu'ils aient fini, l'un d'eux se releva et resta immobile.

- Qu'est-ce que... ! s'exclama-t-il.

Et Tara l'immobilisa également. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas transplané ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Séléné s'approcha enfin d'eux, Libéselle à ses côtés. Harry les observa avec méfiance.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Que tout est fini, murmura Séléné, du moins je l'espère...

Tara se détacha soudain du groupe et se précipita vers elle, mais elle s'arrêta juste avant de la serre dans ses bras.

- Oh... euh... excuse-moi, dit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse. Je suppose que... Je savais que tu n'étais pas de son côté.

- Oui, je sais. Mais heureusement que tu étais la seule, répondit Séléné en lui rendant son sourire.

- Je... Je ne comprends plus, bredouilla Lupin. Séléné, explique-nous.

- Ouais, expliquez-nous tous les deux, reprit Sirius en lançant un coup d'œil vers les Mangemorts et leur maître encore évanouis.

- Ou plutôt tous les trois, rectifia Dumbledore en regardant Libéselle. Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Moi, j'en sais strictement rien, répliqua Harry. Je... C'est venu comme ça. Cette formule, je l'avais découverte sur cette plaine, dans mon rêve, inscrite sur une pierre.

- Oui, c'est Libéselle qui t'a fait prendre conscience de son utilité grâce à ses pouvoirs, expliqua Séléné. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir dû à ce point vous tromper mais, pour une fois, vous auriez dû me prendre au pied de la lettre. Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous répéter que je suis une excellente comédienne ?

- La pièce de théâtre est-elle terminée ? Voilà la question, répliqua Hermione d'un air méfiant.

Séléné posa son regard sur les prisonniers en faisant mine de réfléchir.

- Je peux t'assurer que le rideau s'est baissé définitivement, maintenant.

- Enfin, pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ? s'exclama Kingsley. A quoi bon ?

- Oh là ! Longue histoire... Libéselle ?

- Vas-y Séléné, j'ai fait ce que je pensai être juste, quoi qu'on en dise.

Ses semblables ne semblaient pas non plus comprendre ce qui s'était passé et regardèrent également Séléné, en quête d'explications.

- Tout remonte à l'année dernière, commença Séléné, juste après notre tout premier rêve et l'obtention de mes pouvoirs. Lorsque j'ai transplané pour échapper aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, je ne me suis pas immédiatement retrouvée à Slough mais dans une forêt. C'est là que j'ai pour la première fois fait la connaissance de Libéselle, vraiment par hasard, je vous l'assure. Je ne l'ai su que plus tard mais elle s'est servie de ses pouvoirs pour savoir qui j'étais et elle a compris de quoi il retournait.

J'étais complètement paniquée et désorientée mais Libéselle a calmé mon esprit et nous avons pu parler. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que nous ayons confiance l'une en l'autre et j'ai autorisé Libéselle a fouiller dans mon esprit pour trouver certaines réponses. Elle n'y a en réalité trouvé que cette formule – _Nihil poeir_ – sans que ni elle, ni moi ne comprenions ce qu'elle signifiait. Par la suite, j'ai dû partir car la forêt était normalement interdite aux humains et je n'avais, de toute manière, pas l'intention de rester indéfiniment. Le transplanage m'est venu naturellement mais je ne contrôlai toujours pas le lieu où je me rendais et je me suis retrouvée à Slough.

Lorsque Voldemort m'a capturée, j'ai eu trois mois pour découvrir qui il était, ce qu'il faisait et les réalités du monde des sorciers, et c'est là que m'est venu ce plan. D'après ce que je savais, j'ai compris ce que pouvait signifier les mots dits par la femme dans le rêve et que le Nihil poeir avait forcément un rapport avec tout cela. J'avais mis en relation cette histoire et tout ce que tu m'avais raconté, Harry, à ton sujet et au sujet de ceux que tu connaissais.

Je devais trouver le moyen de me sortir du guêpier dans lequel me retenait Voldemort et je n'ai vu comme solution que celle de lui faire croire que j'étais de son côté. Lorsque vous m'avez appris qu'on ne pouvait mentir à Voldemort qu'à l'aide de sortilèges complexes, je me suis demandée pourquoi j'y étais arrivé sans rien faire mais j'ai vite compris que ce devait être mon pouvoir inné d'empathie qui m'avait permis cela en plus du lien qui nous unit, Harry, et par lequel la légilimancie ne nous fait rien.

Pendant le mois de novembre, j'ai ainsi pu aller voir Libéselle de nombreuses fois sans que Voldemort ne sache où je me rendais. La cinquième fois où nous nous sommes vues, Libéselle m'apprit l'existence de cette protection conservée dans les sous-sols de la Tour de Londres et c'est là que j'ai compris la raison pour laquelle Voldemort avait fait capturer Adrian Pericor – en plus de son implication dans le projet du CRM.

- Parlons-en d'Adrian Pericor, l'interrompit abruptement Harry. Tu l'as laissé se faire tuer à petit feu puisque tu savais ce qu'il lui arrivait !

- Adrian Pericor n'est pas mort, répondit Séléné en secouant la tête.

- Séléné m'a chargée de veiller sur lui, expliqua Libéselle. Je ne pouvais rien faire tant que Voldemort le torturait mais j'ai pu faire croire à sa mort en me servant de mes pouvoirs quand il a été assez faible. Je l'ai placé en stase et je l'ai caché dans notre forêt.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire cela ! s'indigna un sylphe. C'est contraire à nos lois !

- Sans aucun doute, mais je me sens depuis toujours concernée par la guerre contre Voldemort, et je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix.

- Mais pourquoi avoir organisé cette mise en scène ? demanda Sirius. Une fois que tu t'es retrouvée loin de Voldemort, tu n'avais plus à jouer son jeu.

- Si j'ai continué, et ce jusqu'au point de le rejoindre en juin dernier, c'est que j'ignorai totalement comment allaient évoluer les choses. S'il y a une chose qui me caractérise, c'est que j'ai besoin d'avoir la situation en main. Je voyais comment vous vous débrouilliez, dans l'ordre du Phénix, mais je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir ce qui se passait du côté de Voldemort puisque j'ignorai que le professeur Rogue était de notre côté – du moins à l'époque.

- Et ce que tu as fait à Rogue, répliqua Harry avec hargne, c'était nécessaire ?

- Plus que nécessaire. Lorsque j'ai appris la prophétie de Tara par Libéselle, je me suis demandé comment nous pourrions avoir une quelconque influence sur tous les mages noirs, et la seule façon qui l'est venue à l'esprit, c'était que notre pouvoir se servirait certainement de la marque des Ténèbres. Quand j'ai su que Rogue n'était pas réellement un Mangemort, il m'est apparu primordial pour lui qu'il se la fasse enlever... par n'importe quel moyen.

- Severus nous a pourtant dit que tu prenais un malin plaisir à prendre ton autorité sur les Mangemorts, remarqua Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pour être franche, c'est la vérité. Vous croyez peut-être que je n'ai pas pris du plaisir à avoir autant de pouvoir sur les Mangemorts ? Je pourrai le nier mais ça ne sert à rien, tous ces gens sont aussi responsables que Voldemort de tout ce qui s'est passé car Voldemort ne serait pas arrivé à grand-chose sans partisan. Ces gens ont bousillé plusieurs vies dont la mienne puisque, indirectement, ils m'ont privé de parents pendant mon enfance et, cette fois très directement, ils ont détruit la vie des personnes qui me sont aujourd'hui les plus proches.

- Tu as tout de même utilisé le Doloris sur Ron et Sirius ! s'exclama Harry.

- Ben justement, à ce propos... intervint Ron.

- Il n'y avait aucune douleur, assura Sirius en lançant à Séléné un regard perplexe. J'étais incapable d'empêcher mon corps de se convulser ou mon visage de se contracter mais ce n'était pas le Doloris.

- Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser l'un d'entre vous sous l'effet du Doloris, ça vous aurait épuisé et vous n'auriez pas pu combattre. J'ai passé la totalité de cette année à m'entraîner pour modifier le Doloris de telle manière que personne ne se rende compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas du vrai sortilège. J'ai fini par trouver un mouvement de poignée très pratique qui m'a fait arriver au bon résultat.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends quand tu parles d'entraînement ?

- J'ai accepté de servir de _cobaye_ à Séléné, expliqua Libéselle.

Au fil de la conversation, les sylphes avaient semblé de plus en plus choqués, mais ils semblèrent perdre totalement leur moyen lorsque la sylphide annonça cela.

- Si je ne vous ai rien dit, c'est que je ne voulais pas risquer que Voldemort découvre la supercherie suite à la capture de l'un d'entre vous. Et vu la facilité avec laquelle j'ai réussi à le convaincre de venir livrer sa bataille ici, j'ai eu raison.

- Justement, pourquoi ici ?

- Nous avons compris qu'il fallait que moi et Harry nous trouvions là pour déclencher le miroir de Parenze. Tout le temps qu'a duré le combat, Libéselle s'est chargé d'activer d'anciennes stèles datant de l'époque lointaine où les sorciers s'autorisaient encore à se servir de ce lieu primordial de la magie, afin que l'appel à la puissance du miroir de Parenze se fasse plus facilement. Ensuite, elle a rassemblé ces énergies au-dessus de Voldemort puis m'a fait signe que nous pouvions y aller.

- Et quel était ce rayon que vous avez envoyé, Libéselle, si seuls les pouvoirs de Harry et de Séléné étaient utiles ? demanda Dumbledore en plissant des yeux.

- Leur puissance n'était pas suffisante pour le miroir de Parenze.

- Parmi toutes les révélations que j'ai pu découvrir, je peux vous assurer que c'est celle qui m'a le plus surpris. Lorsque vous avez mis Libéselle au courant de la prophétie que tu avais faite, Tara, elle me l'a aussitôt rapportée, et c'est alors que j'ai compris une chose qui restait encore obscure : la raison pour laquelle la baguette qui m'avait convenu contenait deux éléments.

J'avais fait de nombreuses recherches sur ce miroir de Parenze, me rendant même en Grèce à la faveur des fêtes de fin d'année et j'avais découvert un fait assez surprenant. Dans un recueil écrit par un parenzien, il était fait allusion à deux créatures magiques du règne animal, celles que les parenziens considéraient comme les plus nobles et qu'ils décrivaient comme _« l'immortel oiseau solaire » _et _« le pur cheval lunaire »_.

- Le phénix et la licorne, remarqua Hermione. Nous avions aussi fait cette découverte mais nous ne comprenions pas comment les membres de la confrérie de Parenze pouvaient connaître l'existence des licornes.

- Ce détail m'a également étonné jusqu'à ce que je découvre que Cassandre – une éminente voyante grecque – faisait elle aussi partie de cet ordre, il est donc fort probable que son don leur ait permis de découvrir, entre autres, la nature du miroir de Parenze, qui est en réalité intimement liée à ces deux créatures. Mes lectures m'ont appris qu'à chaque sorcier correspondait un animal magique par rapport à sa puissance et à ses pouvoirs, fait qui permet à chaque sorcier d'avoir une baguette _prédestinée_, et les parenziens étaient convaincus que le pouvoir du miroir n'était accessible qu'aux seules personnes ayant en eux des capacités magiques relatives aux phénix et aux licornes.

- Ce qui expliquerait le premier rêve, remarqua Harry en réfléchissant. Mais ma baguette ne contient qu'une plume de phénix, pas de crin de licorne.

- Mais les nôtres si...

Tout le monde se tourna vers Tara, sauf Lupin et Sirius, qui semblaient abasourdis de quelque chose. Séléné hocha la tête.

- En effet, l'an dernier, Sirius, vous nous aviez raconté que vos baguettes contenaient les cinq crins d'une même licorne : vos baguettes et celles de Lily et James Potter. Je me suis souvenue de cela lorsque j'ai entendu cette phrase de la prophétie : _« Deux enfants naîtront et porteront en eux le sang des anciens, ainsi fut révélé le pouvoir du miroir »_. J'ai alors réalisé que ce sang des anciens, avant d'arriver en moi et en Harry, avait d'abord été dans nos parents, qui étaient issus des licornes. Rien n'est hasard quand on parle de magie, je l'ai vite compris, et la raison pour laquelle ma propre baguette contenait deux éléments ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, il fallait un lien entre vos baguettes et les nôtres. Pour être _révélé_ le miroir de Parenze avait besoin d'énergie, une énergie que seules vos cinq baguettes pouvaient fournir.

- Comment ça nos cinq baguettes ? répliqua Sirius. Je sais bien que la mienne contient le cinquième crin mais nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang. Je doute que j'ai servi à quelque chose dans toute cette histoire.

- Tu te trompes Sirius, le contredit Tara. Comme l'a dit Séléné, les relations entre les sorciers et leurs baguettes ne sont jamais liées au hasard et la force d'une amitié peut prévaloir sur les liens du sang. La preuve, tu as renié ta famille mais ce qui vous unissait, James et toi, c'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort. C'est la raison pour laquelle il est recommandé d'aller chercher soi-même sa baguette et de préférence aux alentours de ses dix ans : le caractère a eu le temps de se forger et la conscience de se former. Toi, James, Lily, Remus et moi faisons, d'une certaine manière, partie de la même famille.

- Les enlèvements dont vous ne gardiez aucun souvenir, c'est moi et Séléné qui en étions les investigatrices, annonça Libéselle. J'ai récupéré une partie de l'énergie de vos baguettes dans un réceptacle que j'ai ouvert tout à l'heure pour les libérer.

- Et je me suis servie de Pettigrow pour récupérer les baguettes de James et Lily, c'était facile puisqu'il avait une dette envers toi, Harry. Je me suis servie de ça pour le faire chanter. Il n'avait aucun moyen d'en parler à Voldemort puisqu'une dette magique est un lien très puissant. Pettigrow m'a alors rapporté un fait stupéfiant : Tara était revenue en Angleterre et il avait surpris une conversation où elle racontait qu'elle avait confiance en moi. Je n'ai eu qu'à lui demander sa baguette pour qu'elle me l'envoie et que je la lui rende, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Lupin ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Tu as fais ça ?

- Je t'avais bien dit que tout allait pour le mieux, répondit Tara avec un sourire tendre.

Un long silence suivi ces explications. A la tête que faisaient la plupart des personnes présentes, Harry sut qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas très bien comprendre l'histoire.

- Vous avez organisé tout cela à vous deux ? remarqua alors Dumbledore. Comment as-tu pu aussi bien comprendre ce qui se passait, Séléné, toi qui ne connaissais rien du monde de la magie il n'y a pas même deux ans ?

- Libéselle m'a beaucoup aidée – nous avons pu rester fréquemment en contact grâce à sa libellule qui faisait office de _chouette_ – et je reste convaincue que le pouvoir du miroir de Parenze m'a permis d'accéder plus facilement à certaines informations, comme par exemple le recueil de ce parenzien, que j'ai découvert assez facilement alors qu'il se trouvait au milieu d'un tas de vieux écrits sans aucun rapport.

- Mais vous le saviez, dit soudain Hermione en se tournant vers Tara. Vous saviez pour vos baguettes puisque vous ne vouliez pas les voir détruire, même avant votre disparition.

- Tu oublies que j'avais des dons de voyance à l'époque. Dans une vision que j'ai eue, j'ai vu une licorne s'évaporer en fumée puis ces effluves se condenser pour former cinq baguettes qui se sont rejointes en étoile. Elles se sont mises à tournoyer si vite que je n'ai bientôt plus vu qu'un disque flamboyant d'où est sorti un phénix et ma vision s'est arrêtée là. C'est pour cela que je savais que nos baguettes étaient importantes mais j'en ignorais la raison.

Un autre silence s'installa puis M. Weasley désigna les Mangemorts et leur maître.

- Que leur est-il arrivé ? Ils ne sont pas morts. Quels sont les effets de ce... Nihil poeir ?

- C'est une chose que nous saurons lorsqu'ils se réveilleront, remarqua Séléné en secouant la tête. Enfin, si tant est qu'ils se réveillent un jour.

- C'est surréaliste... grommela Sirius en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Et pourtant c'est la réalité, remarqua Dumbledore en se dirigeant vers Voldemort et ses partisans. Il serait plus prudent de ne pas attendre leur réveil pour les amener au ministère. Inutile de les envoyer à Azkaban, ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose aujourd'hui. Libéselle, auriez-vous l'obligeance de transporter à Poudlard ces jeunes gens ?

- Bien évidemment, Dumbledore.

Il se tourna vers Harry et les autres.

- Nous vous rejoindrons dés que nous aurons réglé et vérifié certaines choses.

(à suivre...)

lol, ne vous inquiétez pas si vous avez encore des questions, les réponses seront sûrement dans le prochain chapitre.


	48. II La fin de tout qui ne sera pas la mor...

Bravo à David ! Même si j'avoue que c'est assez déprimant, il a compris ce qu'était « La fin de tout qui ne serait pas la mort » quasi dés le début ! D'ailleurs, là, je m'inkiét... David ? T plus là ? :'( Snif !

Lol ;-)

**Chapitre 29 : La fin de tout qui ne sera pas la mort** (et la fin tout court, également, lol)

Avant que Harry et les autres aient pu émettre la moindre protestation, la sylphide les avait ramenés dans le parc du collège. Elle inclina la tête devant Séléné.

- Ce fut un honneur pour moi de te venir en aide, Séléné Double-Jeu. Je dois maintenant te dire au revoir, mon peuple attend des explications de ma part.

- Je crains qu'ils ne comprennent pas, et je te suis reconnaissante, autant pour moi que pour tous ceux qui auraient eu à craindre Voldemort, d'avoir défier les règles de ton peuple pour suivre le chemin qui te semblait le meilleur, répondit respectueusement Séléné. Mon esprit t'accompagnera où que tu ailles.

- Il sera mon plus précieux allié.

Elle s'inclina devant les autres pour les saluer puis disparut en laissant des volutes de fumée derrière-elle. Séléné poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber sur l'herbe en inspirant profondément.

- Nom de nom, c'est enfin fini... murmura-t-elle.

Elle regarda enfin Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville et eut un faible sourire.

- Enfin, pas totalement en réalité, se corrigea-t-elle. Je suppose que je dois m'attendre à devoir retrouver votre confiance... A moins que ce soit impossible ?

Ils échangèrent un regard puis Hermione grimaça.

- C'est pas très facile, remarqua-t-elle. Enfin Séléné, tu étais peut-être en train de jouer la comédie mais nous ne pouvons pas en être certains et, de plus, tu as dit des choses très blessantes durant ces derniers mois.

- Je sais... Parce qu'il fallait que vous me haïssiez, que _tu_ me haïsses, Harry. Cela afin que Voldemort sache le ressentiment que tu avais à mon égard de la même façon que tu connaissais son humeur. Comment aurai-je pu devenir si proche de Voldemort s'il n'avait pas été certain que tu me détestais ? Il aurait suffi que tu doutes un tant soit peu pour qu'il se méfie de moi et finisse par comprendre la supercherie. Je suis désolée mais, dans ce cas là, la fin a largement justifié les moyens.

Son regard se porta sur le lac, à la fois triste et déterminé.

- Peut-être vais-je vous faire encore plus de mal que je ne vous en ai déjà fait mais laissez-moi vous dire une chose : pour le résultat que nous avons obtenu, je ne regrette rien de ce qui s'est passé durant tous ces mois. Il est des causes qui justifient nombre de sacrifices et de douleurs, ceux qui prétendent le contraire ne se prévalent que de leur hypocrisie.

- Hypocrisie ? s'exclama Harry avec indignation. Avec toutes les morts inutiles que ça a coûté ? Les membres du phénix et tous les autres auraient sûrement préféré que rien de tout cela n'arrive !

- Ce que tu dis là est naïf par le fond et stupide dans la formulation, murmura Séléné. Le fait est que c'est arrivé et qu'il leur a fallu faire face. Des morts inutiles ? Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis, Harry ? Tu crois que la mort de tes parents et des autres n'ont servi à rien ? Evidemment qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait voulu mourir et ils n'ont pas exactement eu le choix, mais leurs blessures, leur souffrance et leur mort ont donné de la force à tous ceux qui ont suivi la même route qu'eux. Notre force, notre courage, sont insufflés par nos propres expériences, par nos propres choix, mais, avant tout, ils nous viennent de ceux que nous aimons et avons aimé, ceux que nous respectons, ils _sont_ ces personnes... Et si on n'a pas le choix de notre mort, il faut rendre grâce à ces gens, famille, amis, connaissances, d'au moins nous avoir appris à nous connaître pour que nous puissions décider, en parfaite conscience, de la voie que nous souhaitons prendre.

- Oui, peut-être, murmura Neville. Mais il existe plusieurs manières de souffrir.

Ron grimaça.

- Ouais, ce que tu dis n'est pas faux, mais ça change rien à ce qui s'est passé.

- Nous, nous vivons encore, remarqua Hermione à mi-voix, et on doit affronter toutes les conséquences, les impacts, que cette guerre va avoir. Nous... nous sommes humains, nous avons des sentiments, des faiblesses, et il n'est pas facile d'oublier.

- Qui parle d'oublier ? Il ne faut pas oublier, bien au contraire... De toute manière, cette conversation n'est pas vraiment utile. Moi aussi, j'ai des choses à régler, des affaires personnelles qui sont loin d'être faciles.

- Tu veux parler de Lupin et Tara ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Il faut savoir, je croyais que ça t'était égal.

- Lorsque je t'ai dit cela, je devais faire croire que j'étais quelqu'un possédant une assurance et une confiance indéfectibles.

- Encore cette histoire de rôles ? Tu parles ! Ça te va bien de traiter les gens d'hypocrites !

Cette fois, elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda en face.

- Un comédien n'est pas hypocrite lorsqu'il joue un rôle, ce sont ceux qui souhaitent croire en son personnage qui le sont envers eux-mêmes.

Quand bien même Harry aurait trouvé quelque chose à répondre, il n'en aurait pas eu le temps, car le professeur McGonagall, Mme Weasley et – à sa grande surprise – Nora Stuborn arrivèrent à ce moment-là, marchant à grands pas dans l'allée principale, venant du château.

Mme Weasley se précipita vers eux et serra fortement son plus jeune fils dans ses bras, manquant de l'étouffer, avant d'attirer à elle Harry, Hermione et Neville.

- Heureusement que vous en êtes tous revenus ! s'exclama-t-elle, proche de la crise de nerfs. Ce que j'ai pu avoir peur pour vous ! Tout est fini maintenant ! Tout est bien fini !

- Oui, enfin, il faut attendre que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts se réveillent pour savoir ce qui s'est passé, remarqua Nora.

- Ils ne se sont toujours pas réveillés ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Non, ils sont toujours dans le coma. Dumbledore s'en occupe avec certains guérisseurs et les autres membres de l'Ordre, expliqua McGonagall, il nous a fait parvenir un message. Allons au château. Vous serez mieux à l'intérieur et je dois informer les autres professeurs de ce qui s'est passé.

- Où sont le professeur Distort et Hagrid ? demanda Harry alors qu'ils avançaient vers le château.

- Fiona et Jean – Jean Lamare, le journaliste – s'occupent de retenir la presse le temps que les choses soient éclaircies, expliqua M. Weasley. Quant à Hagrid, Dumbledore l'a chargé de quelques... vérifications.

En passant dans le hall, Harry fut surpris de ne rencontrer aucun élève, avant de se souvenir que la nuit, maintenant, était assez avancée. McGonagall les conduisit jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore pour qu'ils attendent puis redescendit pour réunir les professeurs et leur exposer la situation.

- Je vais tuer Sirius, grogna Nora. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait fait ça.

- Il avait raison, la réprimanda Mme Weasley.

- C'est pas ça qui va me gêner, répliqua la jeune femme.

- Comment se fait-il que vous soyez à Poudlard ? s'étonna Hermione.

- On m'a tenu à l'écart du combat, hors de question qu'on me tienne à l'écart de la conclusion ! s'exclama Nora avec vigueur.

Elle se tourna vers Séléné et la regarda avec perplexité.

- Alors c'est toi Séléné ? Depuis qu'on me parle de toi, je suis heureuse de te rencontrer, même si je n'ai pas tout compris.

- Dumbledore nous a juste dit que tu n'étais pas du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui, remarqua Mme Weasley avec méfiance.

- Et c'est tout ce qui importe, assura Séléné.

- Et les autres disparus, demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils, où sont-ils ? Tu dois le savoir ?

Séléné secoua la tête avec dépit.

- C'est fini pour eux.

- Tu les as laissé se faire tuer ? s'écria Harry.

- Non, j'ai conservé ma couverture pour pouvoir sauver plus de gens. Tu me prends pour qui ? Je n'ai pas le pouvoir d'empêcher tous les meurtres... Mais j'en ai éviter en faisant punir Rookwood.

- Quoi ? C'est grâce à toi qu'il est dans cet état ? s'exclama Ron en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Rookwood était une aide pour Voldemort pour établir ses stratégies et il connaissait très bien le fonctionnement du ministère et de ses représentants, il était donc une menace. J'ai réussi à faire douter Voldemort à son sujet en me servant de son propre manque de confiance... et ça n'a pas été facile.

Sirius, Lupin, Tara et M. Weasley apparurent dans le bureau, transportés par un Portoloins. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux mais n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Ouh ! Toi ! s'écria Nora en s'avançant à pas rageur vers Sirius. Espèce de crétin ! Tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer après ce que tu m'as fait ?

- C'était pour te protéger, assura Sirius avec un demi sourire en mettant ses mains vers l'avant afin d'empêcher Nora de trop s'approcher.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas qu'on me défende ! Tu es bouché ou quoi ?

- Peut-être n'est-ce pas vraiment le moment... remarqua Lupin en réprimant un sourire.

- Tu verras tout à l'heure ! grommela Nora, et Sirius parut soulagé.

- Voldemort ? demanda aussitôt Harry.

- Lui, il est toujours sonné, mais ses Mangemorts se réveillent les uns après les autres, pas très en forme, indiqua Lupin. On ne sait pas encore quelles séquelles ils garderont... Ils semblent encore très sonnés, ils ne se défendent pratiquement pas.

- J'ai une question pour toi, Séléné, grogna Sirius, qui – tout comme Harry – ne semblait pas encore prêt à lui faire confiance. Tu dis que tu t'es servie de la dette qu'avait Peter envers Harry pour le contrôler, mais il lui avait déjà sauvé la vie à la tour de Londres.

- C'est vrai, remarqua Harry, cela aurait dû payer sa dette.

- Pettigrow ne t'a jamais sauvé la vie, c'était moi, rectifia Séléné. Je ne suis pas partie lorsque vous m'avez vu sortir et j'ai observé de loin.

- C'est toi qui...

- Mais comment Pettigrow a-t-il pu pénétrer au Square Grimmaurd ? demanda Mme Weasley.

- Grâce à Libéselle bien sûr, Libéselle m'a aidé en tout dans cette histoire. C'était elle qui me protégeait contre les pouvoirs des autres sylphes et c'est grâce à elle aussi que, lorsque nous étions à Slough, ils ne vous ont rien fait. Les sylphes ne se servent jamais de leurs pouvoirs les plus puissants sur les sorciers et pourtant elle l'a fait pour vous protéger. Si j'étais fatiguée, ce n'était pas à cause du sort que j'avais lancé, mais parce qu'elle a utilisé mon propre pouvoir d'empathie sur les Mangemorts.

- En parlant de l'empathie, il aurait été plus simple de s'en servir sur nous plutôt que de monter toute cette mascarade, tu ne crois pas ? dit Harry avec amertume.

- Je ne me le serai jamais permis, répliqua Séléné en secouant la tête. J'en suis arrivé à ce recours avec Rogue lorsque j'ai compris qu'il ne lâcherait pas prise mais le pouvoir de suggestion – qui me permet de contrôler les sentiments des gens – est trop dangereux pour que je l'utilise comme ça. Il est très puissant et, à doses fréquentes, inaltérable, les sentiments deviennent impossibles à surmonter au bout d'un moment et je ne voulais pas que... enfin, je ne l'aurai jamais utilisé sur vous.

- Tu as su que Severus était un agent double en lisant en lui ? demanda Tara.

- Non, en fait... Je l'ai su grâce à toi, Harry, avoua-t-elle. Tu as des sentiments assez excessifs et purs, ce qui fait que je pouvais lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert alors que, normalement, je ne vois que les souvenirs en rapport avec les sentiments les plus vivaces et les plus forts, ceux qui survivent aux années. Pourquoi croyez-vous que vos informations étaient si précises depuis le début de l'année ? En présence de Rogue, mine de rien, j'en disais plus que je n'aurai dû.

Lupin voulut dire quelque chose mais Dumbledore entra en compagnie de Tonks et de Kingsley, tous trois semblaient perplexes.

- Vous avez trouvé ? demanda M. Weasley.

Dumbledore alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau et hocha la tête.

- Mesdames et messieurs – et mesdemoiselles – aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, je vous annonce que, désormais, Voldemort et les siens seront remis aux mains de la justice Moldue et condamnés à perpétuité.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Hermione. Que pourraient faire des Moldus contre des sorciers ?

- Il se trouve, miss Granger, qu'ils n'auront aucun souci.

Il se tourna vers Harry puis vers Séléné.

- Le sort que vous leur avez lancé les a privé de tous leurs pouvoirs, ils sont devenus des Cracmols.

La nouvelle apporta un immense silence dans la pièce.

- Le sortilège leur a supprimé leurs pouvoirs ? murmura Séléné.

- La fin de tout qui ne sera pas la mort ! s'exclama Tara. Tout s'explique à présent ! C'est pour ça que les parenziens l'ont découvert avant tout le monde ! Le Nihil poeir brise le lien entre une personne et la magie !

Harry se souvint de l'impression qu'il avait eu en lançant le sortilège et comprit.

- Nous nous sommes servis de la mort, souffla-t-il. Celle que le sortilège de Voldemort avait laissé en nous. C'est cette énergie que nous nous sommes partagés et renvoyés pendant tout ce temps.

- Le miroir de Parenze n'amplifie pas seulement une énergie, il la modifie, comprit Séléné à son tour. C'est incroyable...

- Et nos baguettes dans tout ça ? demanda Sirius, qui se sentait perdu. La licorne, le phénix...

- Ce sont les liens, dit Dumbledore, s'attirant toute l'attention des personnes présentes. Le sang des licornes représente une protection et le phénix un lien entre la vie et la mort. Ce sont des intermédiaires entre la vie et la mort, entre le jour et la nuit.

- Le coucher de soleil ! s'exclama Harry. Le temps s'était figé dans nos rêves sur un coucher de soleil, entre le jour et la nuit.

- Toutes les réponses étaient dans la plaine, soupira Séléné, mais nous n'avons pas été assez attentifs.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'était, cette formule ? demanda Tonks en regardant les autres. D'où vient-il, ce Nihil poeir ?

- Je crains, répondit Dumbledore avec calme, que nous ne le découvrions jamais. La magie a sa volonté propre et est très ancienne. Il s'agit là de forces qui nous dépassent. Il s'avère par ailleurs que le Nihil Poeir n'a pas eu seulement des conséquences sur le lieu où vous vous trouviez mais également sur toutes les personnes qui étaient du côté de Voldemort à ce moment, d'après les rapports que j'ai reçus.

- Mais...

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry mais celui-ci ne regardait que Dumbledore.

- L'autre prophétie n'était qu'un mensonge, alors ?

Il avait demandé cela d'une voix mal assurée, avec une pointe d'espoir dans la tonalité.

- Pourquoi donc ? demanda Dumbledore. Après tout, elle s'est réalisée.

- Mais elle disait que je devais tuer Voldemort ou le contraire. Elle disait que... que l'un ne pouvait vivre tant que l'autre existait.

- Et, comme moi d'ailleurs, tu l'as interprété en ce sens, dit Dumbledore en hochant la tête. J'y ai réfléchi, Harry, et il est apparu que, en réalité, la prophétie ne concernait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et non Voldemort.

- Mais il s'agit de la même personne ! s'étonna Ron.

- Dans un sens, non. Cette nuit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a bel et bien était détruit. Il est mort lorsque Jedusor a perdu ses pouvoirs. Et donc, Harry, la prophétie s'est accomplie. Voldemort n'était rien qu'un nom. Tom Jedusor garde en lui sa rancœur et sa haine et reste par conséquent dangereux, mais d'une autre manière.

Harry hocha la tête et son regard se posa sur Fumseck. Le phénix était magnifique et le jeune homme repensa à ce que venait de dire Dumbledore. Il plissa soudain les yeux et regarda Neville, l'air perplexe.

- Tu m'as bien dit que tes parents allaient mieux depuis quelques temps.

- Euh... oui... pourquoi ?

Tout le monde regardait Harry avec surprise à l'exception de Séléné qui fixa Fumseck à son tour.

- Ce serait incroyable, murmura-t-elle... Non, c'est impossible.

- Et pourquoi non ? C'est bien une larme de phénix que tu as dans ta baguette. Si le sang des licornes a un rôle à jouer, pourquoi les larmes du phénix n'en auraient pas ?

- Ce que vous supposez peut-être lourd de conséquences si ça ne fonctionne pas, remarqua Dumbledore, qui semblait être le seul à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Ce n'est pas à nous de décider, déclara Harry en se tournant vers Neville. Ecoute, j'ai des raisons de penser que... qu'on peut soigner tes parents, mais je n'en suis pas certain. Si tu le veux bien, on... voudrait essayer.

En disant cela, il tourna un regard flamboyant vers Séléné, qui hocha la tête pour approuver. Les yeux de Neville s'agrandirent et il agrippa le bras de Harry.

- Bien sûr que je le veux, autant tout tenter !

C'est ainsi que, une heure plus tard, Harry, Séléné, ses parents, Dumbledore, Neville et la grand-mère de ce dernier se retrouvèrent dans la salle spéciale de Ste Mangouste.

- Vous savez comment procéder ? demanda Tara avec inquiétude.

- Nous bénéficions encore de l'énergie des stèles qui se trouvaient dans la plaine, déclara Séléné. Nous n'aurons droit qu'à un essai.

- Vous comptez réutiliser le Nihil poeir ? s'étonna Lupin. Vous allez les priver de leurs pouvoirs.

- Normalement, celui-ci n'agit que sur les pouvoirs des mages noirs, remarqua Harry.

Lui et Séléné se placèrent de part et d'autres des Londubat et inspirèrent profondément. Ils recherchèrent ce lien qui les unissait et levèrent alors leurs baguettes.

_- Nihil poeir !_ soufflèrent-ils.

Le rayon bleu engloba les deux adultes et scintilla comme il l'avait fait avec Voldemort puis disparut. Neville et sa grand-mère s'approchèrent d'un pas hésitant et les deux jeunes gens s'écartèrent, encore incertains du résultat.

- Maman ? risqua Neville. Papa ?

Franck Londubat ouvrit lentement les yeux mais resta le regard dans le vide et Neville baissa la tête, affligé. Son père tourna la tête vers lui en poussant un faible soupir.

- Où... où suis-je ? demanda-t-il d'une voix extrêmement faible.

Neville releva lentement la tête, la bouche à demi ouverte.

- Papa ?

- Neville ? souffla l'homme. Pourquoi...

Sa femme gémit à côté de lui et leva une main tremblante à son front.

- Qu... Qu'est-ce que... Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ils sont guéris ! s'écria la grand-mère de Neville, les joues ruisselantes de larmes. Ils sont guéris !

Neville affichait un sourire radieux, la poitrine secouée de sanglot, et attrapa son père puis sa mère dans ses bras. Discrètement, Harry, Dumbledore et les guérisseurs sortirent.

- Tout ceci est pour le moins surprenant, commenta-t-il.

- J'aurais voulu faire tellement plus, dit Harry à voix basse.

- Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup, crois-moi. Tes parents auraient été très fiers de toi. Maintenant, tout va pouvoir commencer, tu vas pouvoir vivre la vie qu'ils te souhaitaient, et ainsi, ils vivront en toi plus que jamais.

Harry regarda autour d'eux.

- Où sont Séléné, Lupin et Tara ?

- Je crois que Séléné voulait parler à ses parents. Attends ici, je dois aller parler au directeur de l'hôpital, ensuite, je te renverrai à Poudlard.

Le jeune homme regarda le professeur s'éloigner puis observa par la vitre de la porte la scène qu'offrait Neville et ses parents. Ceux-ci étaient complètement perdus mais avaient retrouvé leur santé mentale et un sourire apparut sur le visage de Harry.

Il attendait depuis quelques minutes lorsque Tara et Lupin réapparurent, l'air désappointé... et surtout seuls.

- Où est Séléné ? s'étonna Harry.

- Elle est partie, murmura Tara en souriant faiblement.

- Comment ça partie ? demanda Harry avec méfiance.

- Elle nous a dit qu'elle voulait voir le monde, reprit Lupin. Elle nous a dit au revoir et elle est sortie de l'hôpital en promettant qu'elle reviendrait un jour.

- Elle ne peut pas fuir comme ça ! s'écria Harry, hors de lui. Ce n'est pas possible !

Sans tenir compte de l'infirmière qui venait d'arriver dans le couloir pour leur demander du calme, il courut vers les escaliers et les descendit quatre à quatre, mais arrivé dans le hall, il ne vit pas la jeune fille.

- On ne courre pas dans un hôpital, jeune homme, remarqua un guérisseur en l'attrapant par le bras.

- Avez-vous vu une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux noirs passer par ici ?

- Je vois de qui vous voulez parler, elle est sortie au moment où j'arrivais. Elle a transplané dés qu'elle a été dans la rue. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ne sont plus prudents, ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête et en s'éloignant.

Harry resta figé, incapable de bouger. C'était impossible, elle n'avait pas pu partir comme ça, elle lui devait des explications, une confrontation...

Le soleil était en train de se lever lorsque Dumbledore ramena Harry à Poudlard. Les membres de l'Ordre avaient encore beaucoup à faire pour informer les gens et mettre en place ce qui allait devenir « l'après Voldemort ».

Le jeune homme, au lieu de se rendre dans son dortoir, monta les escaliers jusqu'à arriver à la tour d'où, presque sept ans plus tôt, lui et Hermione avaient laisser les amis de Charlie embarquer Norbert le dragon. Il fixa l'horizon mauve et or dans le petit matin et se rendit soudain compte qu'une forme blanche se rapprochait.

Hedwige se posa près de lui et tendit la patte pour lui laisser prendre la lettre qui y était accroché. Harry reconnut aussitôt l'écriture de Séléné et déchira l'enveloppe.

_Harry_

_Décidément, mon comportement jouera toujours en ma défaveur, partir ainsi, comme une voleuse. Mais je sais que, s'il avait fallu que je te dise au revoir, jamais je n'aurais pu prendre le départ, et il le fallait._

_Telle est la décision que j'ai prise il y a plusieurs mois et la seule dont je n'ai pas une seule fois douté. Le temps de la reconstruction s'entame aujourd'hui et je n'y ai pas ma place. Ma présence compliquerait tout. Je dois partir pour vous permettre de vous retrouver, pour vous laisser du temps, à mes parents mais à vous tous aussi._

_Je ne te demande rien, de quel droit le ferai-je ? Je t'ai blessé plus que je ne l'aurai voulu à cause de ces rêves incontrôlés qui m'ont obligé à mentir sur des choses que j'aurai préféré ne jamais abordé. On ne réécrit pas le passé, alors choisit ton présent et ton futur. _

_Vis et oublie-moi ou range-moi dans une part de ton esprit, tu es libre et moi, moins que quiconque, je ne peux t'imposer un choix._

_Je reviendrai, dans longtemps, c'est certain, mais un jour je reviendrai. Lorsque le moment sera venu, que vous aurez trouvé vos repères et que je me serai pardonné – au moins un peu. Je ne reviendrai qu'une fois, soit pour toujours, soit pour disparaître à jamais de vos vies, le temps m'apportera cette réponse._

_Je pourrais te dire beaucoup de choses dans cette lettre, mais je ne préfère pas, je t'ai assez fait de mal pour mille vies à venir. N'essaie pas de me contacter, je ne te rejoindrai pas sur cette plaine qui nous a fait nous rencontrer, et inutile de renvoyer Hedwige, elle ne me trouvera pas, cette fois-ci._

_Séléné_

Harry regarda Hedwige et caressa son ventre.

- Tu as été la voir, n'est-ce pas ? Merci.

La chouette lui mordilla le doigt et lui donna un coup de tête sur la main en signe d'affection. Harry relut la lettre, soupira, puis se tourna de nouveau vers l'horizon et hurla.

Ce cri le libérait, il laissait s'échapper sa peine, sa colère, sa joie, tous ces sentiments qui s'étaient succédés durant ces années, et lorsqu'il se tut, il souriait au soleil.

Il resta là de nombreuses heures et, peu avant midi, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent au sommet de la tour.

- On t'a cherché partout ! s'exclama Ron. A-t-on idée de venir ici ?

- Désolé, j'avais besoin de calme, répondit Harry en souriant, mais ça va mieux maintenant.

- Difficile à croire que tout est fini, pas vrai ? remarqua Ron en grimaçant. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser.

- Il va nous falloir du temps je suppose, répondit Harry.

- Les arrestations n'arrêtent pas depuis cette nuit, l'informa Hermione. Ils n'ont pas de mal à retrouver les sorciers qui ont perdu leurs pouvoirs. Quand à Hagrid, il est en train de se charger des géants, ils doivent savoir lesquels étaient du côté de Voldemort ou non.

Ron sourit.

- Voldemort, dit-il lentement.

Harry lui lança un regard surpris.

- Depuis quand tu prononces son nom ?

- Depuis qu'il n'est plus sorcier, répondit-il en adressant un clin d'œil à son ami. C'est fini la terreur mais quand même... Comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas mort ? Il était bien maintenu en vie par la magie, non ?

- Il faut décidément tout vous expliquer ! s'exclama Hermione en prenant un faux air exaspéré. Voldemort n'est jamais réellement mort puisque l'Avada Kedavra n'a pas totalement été renvoyé sur lui. C'est pour ça que tu as une cicatrice, Harry, elle prouve que le sortilège t'avait en partie touché. Le corps qu'il s'est créé, il a eu le temps de lui rendre son autonomie durant les deux années qui viennent de passer, de sorte qu'il est encore vivant. Tu te souviens de la prophétie, Harry ? _« Aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit »_. Dans un double sens, on peut aussi comprendre que Voldemort ne survit plus mais qu'il vit.

Ron lui donna un baiser sur la bouche et sourit.

- Excuse-moi, mais j'en ai assez des conversations philosophiques.

Hermione et Harry rigolèrent et tous trois regardèrent le paysage qui s'étalait devant eux.

- Et maintenant ? soupira Hermione alors que Ron passait ses bras autour de sa taille et croisait ses mains sur son ventre.

- Maintenant ? On va pouvoir commencer à vivre, répondit Harry en souriant.

Ils redescendirent et trouvèrent tout leurs camarades en train de commenter l'incroyable nouvelle, comme quoi Voldemort avait été terrassé.

Il y aurait toujours des mages noirs et des gens mal intentionnés, mais ce combat-ci, ils l'avaient remporté, une nouvelle vie s'offrait à eux.

FIN ?

Alors la réflexion pleine de bon sens que je me suis faîtes après avoir écrit ces trois MAGNIFIQUES lettres : « Non ! Tu vas pas finir aussi con, quand même ! » Et, en effet, ce serait con de finir comme ça, lol, et c'est la raison pour laquelle il y a trois chapitres bonus se déroulant quatre ans après cette chute définitive du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Si vous avez des questions, rapport à ce que vous n'avez pas compris, à une incohérence ou autre, hésitez pas à les poser !!! Je suis à votre disposition, chers lecteurs !

**Pour les lecteurs de l'ombre **: lol, allez, juste une petite review pour la fin ? dire que vous avez lu et aimé (detesté ?) ? siouuuuuplait ! (mélange de Liloo ds le cinquième élément, d'un enfant qui vient de naître, du chat potté de Shrek 2 et de Lola me suppliant un nouveau chapitre... ;-) )

LES MIRACLES N'EXISTENT PAS ! Alors pour avoir les bonus, faut appuyer sur Go ! :-D


	49. RAR

Non, c'est pas le bonus. Tapez pas !!! lol Vu que certaines réponses aux reviews sont assez longues, je me permet de les mettre avant et j'enverrai le bonus sûrement dans l'après-midi.

Biz !

**David **: Je sais pas si je t'excuse, faut voir, que je réfléchisse... ça y est, j'ai réfléchis, je t'excuse ! Tu t'en fiches ? lol, t'as bien raison ;-) Tu es le fils caché de Trelawney ! Je le savais ! T ondes psychiques t'ont tt révélé, tricheur ! :-D Oui, ils le méritent, mais c pas si simple que ça... enfin, tu verras. Ben... J'ai déjà été la lire ta fic ! je t'ai même laissé une review t'as pas vu ? :'( On me voit paaaaaas ! lol.

**Milady2 **: Tu trouves ça triste ? Bon, c'est vrai que c pas la joie, mais les plus gros pbm sont résolus et pis une HAPPY END supra extra, ça cadrerait pas trop ;-) En effet, je ne me voyais pas faire en sorte qu'ils meurent tous. Certaines personnes ont tellement d'énergie négative en eux qu'elle leur permet de survivre lol Le plantage, c'est le mot clé de cette fic ! LOOOOOOL Ils se gourent tous mais, au final, ça marche qd même ! ouf ! T'as échappé de justesse à l'étripage ;-) C bien t'as réagi vite.

**Benichoukos **: Meuh oui t'avais raison pour Séléné mais... pour que qq'un Revienne d'un côté, il faut qu'il l'ait quitté, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Séléné, donc, elle n'est pas revenue, elle est restée :-D lol, oui, j'avais oublié que toi aussi tu l'avais dit pour Vold (mea culpa) dc, bravo à toi aussi :-) Les mages noirs, ce sont tous ceux qui étaient liés à Voldemort par la marque des Ténèbres, mais il en existe d'autres, qui n'étaient pas marqué, qui courent toujours, les Aurors seront pas au chômage de sitôt ! Ben parce que CT la réaction la plus logique suite à tout ça. (Sérieux, t'imagine la scène finale où ils se jettent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en se pardonnant tout ? lol, pas très crédible)

**Popoyo2706 **: J'aime beaucoup ce verbe : dévorer, il veut tout dire ;-) Merci infiniment pour ta review très agréable et flatteuse (le suspense, c important) J'espère bien te retrouver sur ma fic des Maraudeurs (que ça te plaise ou non... je parle de la fic lol, je te menace pas :-S) Une bonne continuation, ça dépend de mes reviewers, lol, non pas que mon but est d'avoir le plus de reviews possibles mais ça aide à continuer d'avoir de bonnes critiques (bonnes au sens de constructives lol) Mais bon, je me fais déjà harcelé sur l'autre site pour les Maraudeurs, alors je risque pas de lâcher l'affaire ;-)

**Superbe histoire **: je prends ta signature pour une review ;-) (je suis pas si bête que je croyais finalement ptdr !) et je te remercie beaucoup. Les bonus suivent ce message d'ici peu de temps, promis

**Ksizou **: Oups ! voilà que j'ai sur la conscience un risque de licenciement pour cause de lecture illicite et intensive sur le lieu de travail. Cruel dilemme ! Je devrais arrêter d'envoyer.... Lol, je blague ;-) Un papa reviewer ? Wha ! J'avais déjà une maman sur l'autre site, j'élargis mon panel de lecteurs lol en fait, j'ai toujours eu des doutes, à savoir si mon style d'écriture n'était pas trop fait pour les filles, excluant les garçons, et puis je me suis rendue compte qu'en fait, ça faisait l'unanimité et ça m'a rassurée (lol, j'avoue que je manque un peu de confiance en moi ;-) ) C cool, t'as aimé les passages et les persos que j'ai préféré écrire ! C la fête ! Considérant que la limpidité de l'écriture est LA chose à laquelle je pense en premier vis-à-vis de mes lecteurs. J'ai vraiment envie que la personne qui lit mon récit se laisse simplement porté par son cours et butte le moins possible, mais, évidemment, j'ai du mal à m'autoévaluer à ce sujet. Merci beaucoup pour cette remarque qui me rassure plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, c'est certain !

**Manehou **: Avant d'y répondre : pardon pour le roman en réponse. ;-)

C une chose dont je me rends bien compte, par rapport à Harry, mais je vais t'en expliquer la raison.

Premièrement, je me permets de mettre un bémol à ta remarque, Harry ne passe pas vraiment pour un con lol. Séléné et lui font chacun leur chemin de leur côté : Séléné avec son propre projet et Harry avec celui d'intrusion mentale, et tous deux ignorent les desseins de l'autre ! car Séléné n'avait aucune idée des projets de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise ce qu'il faisait. Ils ont autant œuvré chacun de leur côté pour parvenir à cette bataille finale et, par exemple, si Harry n'avait pas été là lors de la bataille de Poudlard, tout aurait été fichu par terre dés c moment. Si tu as eu l'impression que le rôle de Séléné était plus important que celui d'Harry, je pense que c'est surtout du fait que tout ce qu'elle fait reste dans l'ombre jusqu'aux révélations finales alors que, pour Harry, on suit au fur et à mesure. Pour cela, j'ai des excuses à te faire car c'est entièrement ma faute si tu as le sentiment que Harry passe pour un con.

Deuxièmement, il s'agit effectivement d'une fanfic, et donc de mon récit et mes idées transposées à l'univers de JKR. Evidemment, vu que mon but était d'écrire la suite de ses aventures, j'avais un champ d'action restreint que je me suis élargi (Sirius vivant, j'oublie volontairement le « pouvoir » du département des mystère, et d'autres choses) pour pouvoir laisser plus libre court à mon imagination. Mais il y a une chose que j'ai beaucoup de mal à faire, c même pas morale, c... ben c comme ça, tout simplement lol. Je n'arrive pas à prendre les personnages des autres pour les assaisonner à ma sauce, si je puis dire. Enfin, pas exactement, lorsque le personnage n'est pas développé au maximum, il reste une marge de manœuvre à explorer dont je me sers pour l'inclure à mes récits mais le pbm du personnage d'Harry Potter, c'est qu'on sait TOUT sur lui, ou du moins, tout ce que lui sait à son sujet et un peu plus. Tout ça pour dire que j'étais assez restreinte (d'un point de vue personnel) sur ce personnage et que je suis resté sur l'esprit donné par JKR (mélangeant sa conduite des cinq tomes puisqu'il n'est plus entièrement en crise d'adolescence) Ce qui fait que je ne suis pas parvenu à entièrement ressortir ce que je voulais vraiment faire passer pour lui. C une sorte de lacune pour mes fanfic mais, fort heureusement, tous les autres personnages gardent une marge d'ombre assez grande pour que je puisse m'en servir plus efficacement lol.

Je suis pas sûre d'avoir été très claire (MDR ! T'as rien compris c ça ? :-D) mais c'est ainsi que je vois et que sont les choses, alors je te les dis lol.

Pour **Ginny** : dsl mais je la cite juste à un moment dans les bonus, pas plus ; **Drago**, c'est mon regret de cette fic, le perso que j'aurai voulu plus développé mais, par manque de temps, de volonté et la paresse (fô bien l'avouer) combinée, je ne lui ai pas accordé une place aussi importante que j'en avais décidé au début. En fait, il a bien réfléchi aux paroles de Séléné et a compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais devenir Mangemort mais ne pourrait pas non plus lutter contre eux (ou plutôt, ne voudrait pas !) donc, au final, c'est un neutre. La raison en est que je ne vois vraiment pas Drago rejoindre le camp de Harry (même si j'aime bien les fics où ça arrive, par rapport à l'univers de JKR, je trouve ça totalement incompatible) mais d'un autre côté, je l'imagine aussi très mal entrer réellement dans cette guerre du côté de Voldemort. S'il le faisait, ce ne serait vraiment que dans l'espoir d'obtenir la fierté de son père (là, je fais référence à l'attitude de Lucius vis-à-vis de son fils dans le tome 2). Quant à **Séléné**, eh bien c'est justement ce que va nous apprendre (en gros, le bonus)

**Ti booh **: Fô pas pleur ! Et pis c pas fini puisque y'a les bonus ! Et puis aussi, comme ils le disent : c'est un commencement ;-) (Wha ! le cliché ! lol)

**Lyly-potter **: Ah ! ça ! Faut demander à mon cerveau pour les idées. La partie « imagination » a tendance à fonctionner indépendamment de tout le reste lol. En effet ! Stuborn, je l'ai pris pour Stubborn, qui signifie têtue, en anglais, bien vu ! ;-) Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, pour les bonus, suffit de lire dés que ce sera là :-D


	50. Bonus 1

**Jo Lupin **: (chap. 28) T encore là ? lol, j'espère que oui ;-) A 4h07, oui, ça fait un peu tard (rqe, j'étais aussi en train de faire nuit blanche à ce moment, alors je peux pas dire grand-chose :-P) Bon, j'espère quand même que je t'ai pas fait devenir insomniaque ! lol

**Benichoukos **: ben j'avais des trucs à dire, dans mes RaR, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait à part lol. Bon, alors Attentioooon.... Prêêêêt... Partez !!

**Dji **: ouf ! ça aurait posé un pbm si t'avais encore été paumée lol. Merci pour ta review et j'ai commencé à lire « le voyage » de Skadia, mais j'en suis encore avant le bal, j'ai pas trop le temps, cependant, tu avais raison, pour le moment en tous cas, j'aime bien :-D Après les trois chapitres bonus, c fini de chez fini, même si je pourrais m'éclater à écrire encore l'histoire de la progéniture de tout ce beau monde mais, pour le moment, je suis pas prête pour la trilogie ;-) donc, je reste juste sur ça et « Il y a un début à tout »

**Milady2 **: mdr ! je fais le coup sur l'autre site aussi ! Je vais finir par en envoyer en dépression à force que vous croyez que y'a un nouveau chapitre et puis... non ! Je suis méchaaaante ! lol Si tu m'étripes, t'auras vraiment pô la suite alors du calme ! ;-) En ce qui concerne _Il y a un début à tout_ j'ai même pas encore commencé à écrire le chapitre suivant (mea culpa) mais je devrais pas tarder à m'y mettre. Allez, je te laisse aux bonus.

ALORS ! donc, voici les bonus (3 chapitres en tout) Vous attendez pas à du suspense ou de l'action, c'est juste une histoire racontée comme ça lol. Par contre, pour le coup, j'enverrai un bonus par jour, donc, FINITE total dans tris jours (c bô les maths ! je suis trop foooorte ! :-D)

Quatre ans après, nos héros, anti-héros et autres ont continué à vivre ou refait leur vie en faisant tout pour oublier les fantômes de leur passé. Dans l'ensemble, ils s'en tirent bien les p'tits, heureusement ! lol

**Chapitre bonus (1)**

Harry lança un coup d'œil à sa montre et poussa un grognement.

- Elle est en retard, remarqua-t-il.

Ron haussa les épaules en souriant avant d'envoyer une pierre sur le lac. Elle ricocha six fois avant de couler.

- Les filles... répondit-il simplement. Et Chiara ? Où est-elle ?

- Elle... ne vient pas, dit Harry en prenant à son tour une pierre pour éviter le regard de Ron.

Celui-ci le fixa un instant et ouvrit la bouche avec l'intention de faire une remarque, mais il la referma et se contenta de hocher la tête. Mieux valait ne faire aucun commentaire. Harry se mettait dans un de ces états quand on abordait le sujet !

Quatre ans avaient passé depuis la chute de Voldemort. Lentement, mais avec de plus en plus d'assurance, ils avaient tous appris à vivre leurs nouvelles vies.

Remus et Tara s'étaient installés ensemble au bout de quelques mois et des réformes au ministère avaient permis à Remus de trouver un emploi stable dans le nouveau service de Relations diplomatiques entre les différentes créatures magiques. Quant à Tara, elle avait repris son travail au C.R.M., mais cette fois dans la section d'étude des pouvoirs anciens, et, de temps à autres, donnait de petits concerts devant des salles toujours pleines. Ils avaient vite trouvé leurs repères et une joie de vivre inébranlable.

Sirius, pour sa part, avait retrouvé sa place dans les rangs des Aurors. Il vivait avec Nora une histoire solide que nombre de personnes avait du mal à saisir, du fait de leurs incessantes disputes. Mais ceux qui les connaissaient bien savaient pertinemment que ce n'était rien de plus qu'un jeu entre eux, une manière de communiquer très personnelle ; le jeu consistant à parier sur le premier qui se mettrait à éclater de rire – Nora gagnait d'ailleurs bien plus souvent que Sirius.

En ce qui concernait les Londubat, les choses n'avaient pas été aussi simples. Ils gardaient de leurs quinze années de maladie une fragilité physique et psychique fort heureusement nettement moindre qu'auparavant mais toujours présente. Ils avaient refusé de reprendre leur poste d'Aurors et on leur avait accordé une retraite anticipée sous indemnités. Décorés de l'ordre de Merlin, ils n'auraient aucun problème d'argent. Ces quatre années s'étaient surtout passées dans une découverte mutuelle entre Neville et ses parents.

A Poudlard, rien n'avait vraiment changé à un niveau "structural" : Dumbledore dirigeait toujours le collège avec l'aide de McGonagall et l'ancienne équipe professorale était toujours présente – quasiment identique à celle que Harry et ses camarades avaient connue lors de leur septième année.

Dumbledore avait décidé que la divination serait supprimée du programme scolaire au profit d'une nouvelle matière : la théorétique des pouvoirs méconnus ou disparus. Il conserverait néanmoins la divination jusqu'au départ à la retraite du professeur Trelawney.

Fiona Distort occupait toujours le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal et n'était pas prête de le laisser tomber ; mais elle se nommait désormais Fiona Lamare, ayant épousé le journaliste français Jean Lamare l'année suivant leur victoire sur Voldemort.

En revanche, Rogue avait démissionné de son poste de professeur pour passer des épreuves d'entrée au C.R.M., dans le secteur de recherche sur les potions, qu'il avait réussies haut la main. Rogue avait beaucoup changé durant ces quatre années. Certes, il gardait rancœur à Harry et Sirius autant qu'auparavant mais la rencontre avec une collègue aussi douce que jolie l'avait lui-même adouci, de sorte qu'il avait cessé de sembler en vouloir à la terre entière. Le poste de professeur des potions avait été repris par un homme qui ne donnait pas entière satisfaction au directeur de Poudlard, mais Dumbledore ne désespérait pas de trouver quelqu'un ayant d'aussi bonnes compétences que celles que possédait Rogue.

Mais ces quelques modifications n'étaient rien en comparaison du grand bouleversement annoncé par Dumbledore trois ans auparavant. En effet, le système des maisons avait totalement été modifié. Lors de la cérémonie de la Répartition, le choixpeau disait à chaque élève la maison à laquelle son caractère le prédisposait, mais cela de manière privée. Ce n'est qu'une fois tous les élèves passés que le choixpeau annonçait la répartition des élèves dans les différentes maisons, suivant des critères connus de lui seul. Les élèves ne se retrouvaient pas forcément dans leurs maisons respectives mais étaient réunis avec les personnes que le choixpeau considérait aptes à changer les mentalités de leurs camarades les plus rétifs à toute idée de collaboration avec des personnes qu'ils ne jugeaient pas dignes d'eux.

Ainsi le choixpeau pouvait-il enfin exercer le rôle qu'il avait toujours souhaité avoir, à savoir réunir les quatre maisons comme du temps où leurs quatre créateurs étaient eux-mêmes unis comme les doigts de la main.

De vives protestations avaient accueilli ce système mais le temps et la réflexion avaient fait réaliser au plus grand nombre que telles devaient être les choses pour que les événements des années précédentes ne se reproduisent plus.

Harry, Ron et Hermione, de leur côté, avaient poursuivis leurs études. Harry et Ron avaient passé avec succès leurs examens d'Auror l'année précédente et avaient ensuite dû passer une année en spécialisation. Alors que Harry avait préféré l'option de défense pratique, Ron s'était orienté vers les recherches et dissimulations de preuves. Ces examens-ci s'étaient aussi bien passés que les précédents et ils devaient bientôt recevoir leurs diplômes d'Auror avec les autres personnes de leur promotion lors d'une cérémonie qui aurait lieu dans quelques jours. Harry avait logé chez Sirius durant ses deux premières années d'études supérieures avant que lui et Ron n'emménagent en collocation dans un appartement de Londres.

Hermione suivait des études à l'EMA – l'école magique d'administration – dans le but de devenir ambassadrice. L'an prochain, elle rejoindrait le service où travaillait déjà Remus Lupin mais Harry et Ron étaient certains qu'elle gravirait très vite les échelons. La jeune fille n'avait rien perdu de sa fougue et de sa ténacité et comptait bien tout faire pour que les choses continuent à évoluer dans le monde de la magie.

Ron et elle sortaient toujours ensemble et filaient le parfait amour sous le regard approbateur et heureux de Harry, enchanté que ses deux meilleurs amis se portent aussi bien.

En ce qui le concernait, Harry avait cumulé six histoires d'amour aussi brèves que conventionnelles. Pour aucune des filles avec lesquelles il était sorti il n'était parvenu à vraiment avoir de sentiments envers elles. Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois – ce qui constituait un record depuis quatre ans – qu'il sortait avec Chiara Rivalis et, bien qu'il ne pouvait nier qu'elle était plus importante pour lui que les précédentes, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder une certaine distance dans leur relation, ce que Ron et Hermione avaient parfaitement remarqué.

En fait, le même scénario se répétait à chacune de ses aventures amoureuses mais s'ils avaient dans un premier temps tenté de faire reconnaître à Harry de quoi il retournait, ils n'avaient plus essayé depuis longtemps, le jeune homme niant en bloc leur hypothèse et sortant furieux de ces conversations. Car, en vérité, pour ceux qui connaissaient toute l'histoire, il ne faisait aucun doute que le cœur de Harry était toujours tourné vers Séléné.

Depuis le jour où elle était partie, personne ne l'avait revue ni n'avait eu de nouvelle, sauf deux ans et demi auparavant, lors du mariage de Remus et Tara. Ils avaient en effet décidé de se marier, jugeant que le moment était venu et qu'ils n'avaient que trop attendu. La seule ombre au tableau avait été l'absence de Séléné. Ils avaient bien essayé de la retrouver mais rien n'y avait fait.

La cérémonie d'union avait donné lieu à l'une des plus magnifiques et des plus émouvantes célébrations à laquelle quelqu'un ait un jour eu la chance d'assister. On avait beaucoup ri et pleuré, mais toujours de joie, et toutes les personnes présentes étaient de confiance et de grands amis. Une magnifique journée qu'était venue conclure en beauté une hirondelle des mers. L'oiseau était arrivé dans la soirée, alors qu'on buvait et mangeait en chantant et en rigolant. Il avait déposé un parchemin enroulé devant les mariés et était reparti. Dessus, il n'y avait qu'un court message, mais qui avait empli Remus et Tara de bonheur : _Félicitations, en ce jour attendu depuis si longtemps. Croquez sans retenue et à pleines dents ce bonheur que vous méritez plus qu'aucun autre. Séléné. _

Elle n'avait jusqu'alors rien envoyé et n'envoya aucun autre message durant les deux ans et demi qui avait suivi. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était avec Chiara, Harry se sentait un peu coupable d'espérer que Séléné enverrait une nouvelle lettre pour la remise des diplômes...

- Tiens, la voilà enfin, dit soudain Ron en pointant le doigt vers la grande allée toute proche d'eux.

Une jeune fille courait vers eux, sa longue chevelure brune dansant au rythme de sa course. Hermione avait bien grandi en quatre ans et, à presque vingt-deux ans, elle était d'une beauté qui ne cessait d'émerveillait Ron et d'un caractère aussi trempé qu'avant qui lui rappelait quelle chance il avait d'être aimé par elle autant qu'il l'aimait. Elle s'arrêta devant eux en reprenant son souffle.

- Désolée, j'ai dû passer voir quelqu'un au sujet de mon travail pour octobre, s'excusa-t-elle. Je ne suis pas trop en retard, si ?

- Bah ! On a l'habitude, répondit Ron en souriant.

Hermione lui lança un regard réprobateur avant de sourire à son tour et de l'embrasser. Elle regarda ensuite le paysage qui s'offrait à eux.

- C'est si étrange de revenir ici, remarqua-t-elle. C'est idiot mais je me sens toute excitée. Depuis quatre ans, on aurait dû passer avant.

Harry hocha la tête.

- C'est pas idiot du tout, on a tellement de souvenirs rattachés à cet endroit.

Il regarda à son tour le grand château dans lequel ils avaient passé sept années mouvementées mais inoubliables. Lui aussi se sentait bien. Poudlard lui apparaîtrait toujours comme une seconde maison.

La cloche retentit et les élèves commencèrent à sortir dans le parc, certains avec des têtes de six pieds de long, d'autres visiblement soulagés. Les trois amis échangèrent un regard et esquissèrent un sourire.

- Les examens, commenta simplement Ron. On y va ?

Alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers la cabane de Hagrid, de nombreux élèves les regardèrent avec étonnement, se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient là. A un moment, un élève de sixième année se détacha de son groupe d'amis pour aller les saluer.

- Vous venez vous rappeler les vieux souvenirs ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Salut Fabian. On passe voir Hagrid. Ça se passe bien tes exams ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- C'est l'an prochain que ce sera dur, avec les ASPIC. Au fait, j'ai pas eu le temps de vous féliciter, je crois savoir que vous avez tous les trois obtenu votre diplôme.

- Et ouais, rien ne nous résiste, pas même les études, dit Ron très sérieusement.

- Jean et ma mère vont assister à la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, ils tiennent à vous féliciter. Bon, j'dois y aller, à un d'ces quatre !

Ils étaient arrivés à deux mètres de la cabane lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un Hagrid rayonnant.

- Par la barbe de merlin ! Vous voilà enfin, tous les trois ! Je commençais à croire que vous m'aviez oublié ! Comment allez-vous depuis Noël ?

- Oh, le train-train habituel, les études et tout le reste.

- Ah oui, bien sûr ! Bravo à tous les trois ! Grâce à vous, on va pouvoir célébrer quelque chose ! Mais entrez, entrez donc.

La cabane était restée pareille à celle qu'elle était il y a quatre ans. La seule différence résidaient dans les photos qui étaient accrochées au mur. Des photos d'eux ou d'Olympe, la directrice de Beauxbâtons et fiancée de Hagrid. Crokdur était là, lui aussi, toujours aussi joyeux et vif, il sauta sur Harry pour lui donner de grands coups de langue sur la figure et le jeune homme eut beaucoup de mal à le repousser.

- Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous, dit Hagrid en plaçant une théière et des tasses sur la table. Mais toi, Hermione, je crois qu'ils t'ont déjà remis ton diplôme, non ?

- En effet, il n'y a pas de cérémonie, à l'inverse de Harry et Ron.

- Il faudrait leur proposer d'en faire, à l'EMA, mais bon, l'essentiel, c'est que tu l'aies. Alors comme ça, rien de neuf depuis Noël ? Je n'y crois pas. Tiens, Harry, tu n'es pas venu avec ton amie ? A moins que j'ai mal interprété ce que tu m'as dit.

- Chiara n'a pas pu venir, répondit vaguement Harry.

- Lui en as-tu seulement parlé ? demanda Hermione, sceptique.

- Et Mme Maxime, comment va-t-elle ? demanda Harry pour détourner la conversation. Vous êtes allé la voir, juste avant la rentrée de janvier, c'est bien ça ?

- Olympe va très bien, elle va toujours bien de toute façon. C'est une force de la nature, vous pouvez me croire. Nous avons passé trois jours ensemble à Paris puis cinq autres dans le sud de la France avant que je rentre. Elle m'a demandé des nouvelles de vous, et de Bill et Fleur, bien sûr.

- Elle ne les a pas revus depuis leur mariage, c'est ça ? demanda Ron.

- C'est ça, depuis un peu plus d'un an, mais Fleur lui a écrit pour dire qu'elle et Bill avaient l'intention de descendre dans le sud dans peu de temps. Olympe a hâte de voir la petite Holly.

Holly était la fille de Fleur et Bill, elle avait quatre mois et son prénom rendait à la fois hommage à Mme Weasley et à Mme Maxime. S'ils possédaient une maison près de Calais, en France, ils avaient beaucoup voyagé du fait du travail de Bill mais restaient en ce moment chez eux pour pouvoir s'occuper de leur petite fille. Fleur travaillait comme conseillère pour une célèbre marque de couture sorcière et les déplacements de son mari lui permettaient de servir d'intermédiaire entre les différentes filiales à travers le monde.

- Mais ils seront là pour la cérémonie, si j'ai bien compris, remarqua Hagrid.

- Bill a promis qu'ils feraient tout pour être présents, mais c'est dommage que Charlie n'ait pas pu se libérer.

- Oh, je le comprends ! assura vivement Hagrid. Cette découverte de l'existence de dragons au Népal est vraiment extraordinaire ! J'ai hâte que Charlie m'envoie les informations qu'il m'a promis.

- C'est certain que cette expédition programmée ne pouvait être reportée, mais c'est dommage parce que tout le monde ne sera pas là, remarqua Hermione. Enfin, Ginny non plus n'assistera pas à la cérémonie. Elle et Zacharias seront en Islande, chez la tante de Zacharias, je crois.

Ron grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible et Hermione le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer.

- Quand même, Zacharias Smith... Tu te rappelles comment il était à Poudlard ? Et lorsqu'on a fait l'AD ?

- Oui, mais nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard et, contrairement à certaines personnes, il a évolué.

- _Quelles _certaines personnes ? s'exclama Ron alors que Harry se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire.

- Vous êtes au courant pour Sirius et Nora ? demanda-t-il à Hagrid pour laisser tout le loisir à Hermione et Ron de se lancer des regards noirs.

- Oui, bien sûr, j'ai été invité. Une semaine après vos diplômes, c'est ça ?

- Exactement, et puis tout le monde pourra être présent à ce moment.

- Cette décision, ça ne m'étonne pas d'eux, intervint Hermione en cessant d'envoyer des regards assassins à Ron. Sincèrement, j'aurais été surprise qu'ils le fassent.

- Ouais, ils nous auraient déçu, remarqua Ron en riant.

Les autres l'imitèrent puis Hagrid se tourna de nouveau vers Harry. Il ne semblait pas certain de vouloir dire ce qui suivait.

- Euh... La cérémonie est dans dix jours, est-ce que vous avez eu des nouvelles de... ?

Il ne termina pas sa question mais le sourire de Harry se figea.

- Non... Non, mais bon, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle réapparaîtrait tout à coup, remarqua-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose à laquelle il n'accordait aucune importance.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard avec Hagrid et celui-ci s'éclaircit un peu la voix.

- Olympe m'a dit qu'elle l'avait aperçue du côté de Draguignan, il y a quelques mois, dit-il. Enfin, elle l'a vue de loin et il lui a semblé que c'était elle.

- Ah bon ? dit simplement Harry en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

Mais son cœur venait de faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Personne ne savait où était passée Séléné depuis son départ et Draguignan n'était pas si loin que ça de Londres quand on savait qu'elle avait eu le projet de voyager à travers le monde. Hermione pensa visiblement la même chose car elle dit :

- Draguignan ? Ce serait bien la première fois qu'on aurait des nouvelles d'elle. Peut-être... Peut-être va-t-elle venir faire un tour par ici...

- Ça m'étonnerait, répondit brusquement Harry. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ferait ça après nous avoir laissé quatre ans sans nouvelles !

Sentant la colère venir en Harry, les trois autres changèrent aussitôt de sujet pour parler de Fred et George, dont le magasin n'avait jamais aussi bien marché, et d'Olivier Dubois, qui était devenu un joueur de Quidditch reconnu dans tout le monde des sorciers.

Harry suivait à moitié la conversation. Dans son esprit, les visages de Chiara et de Séléné se mêlaient sans arrêt. Il avait essayé d'oublier son visage mais s'était vite rendu compte que cela lui était impossible. Même après quatre années sans l'avoir vue, son image était toujours aussi nette, son odeur aussi présente, sa voix aussi réelle. Mais ça ne servait à rien de penser à elle. Aujourd'hui, il avait trouvé en Chiara une fille remarquable, intelligente et douce, qui lui plaisait ; il devait oublier Séléné, qui n'avait pas dû mettre longtemps à l'effacer de sa mémoire pour sa part... Aujourd'hui, seule Chiara comptait – même si une petite voix, singulièrement semblable à celle de Séléné, ne cessait de répéter dans la tête de Harry ce simple mot : _menteur_...

(à suivre...)


	51. Bonus 2

**Arwene Evans **: Merci d'avoir suivi depuis le début et la réponse à ta question est non, je ne pense pas. Après les bonus, je n'ai pas prévu de continuer ce récit (même si j'ai toutes les idées pour la progéniture de tout ce beau monde lol) En revanche, si ça t'intéresse, j'ai commencé à écrire les Maraudeurs par rapport à mon récit (incluant donc Tara)

**Milady2 **: lol, le dernier paragraphe est assez... psychologique... ;-) Mais tu vas voir, pour ce bonus là, tu vas détester la fin.

**Manehou **: toujours, toujours ;-) valà, ça continue ici. Avant dernier chapitre !

**Dji **: T'as pas vu Séléné ? Voilà qui est étrange, tu as dû la louper. Sinon, j'habite à Fréjus, dans le Var. voici la suite et c quand tu veux pour mon autre fic, je t'accueille avec plaisir ;-)

**David **: La « confrontation » arrive dans le dernier bonus (soit le prochain) et désolé mais on ne verra pas Harry et Ron en action car ces bonus se passent dans leurs "vacances" avant de commencer leur travail. Sorry.

**Benichoukos **: Pas dans ce bonus non, lol, mais au prochain, promis. Et elle raconte ce qu'elle a fait pendant quatre ans. Looooool Après 4ans, qu'ils se jettent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ça ferait un peu zarb mdr !

**Mietek **: Whaaaa ! Tu m'as pô abandonnée ! Je suis conteeeeeente ! :-D En plus avec une aussi belle review qui me transforme en tomate trop mûre et me fait m'enfoncer six pieds sous terre pour me cacher ;-) lol, pas le hibou, la libellule de Libéselle en fait. Tiens, tu me rappelles qu'il va falloir que j'explique pour les noms des sylphes : Coléoptère/scarabée a donné Colscar et son insecte Abéoptère ; Luciole/lampyre a donné Luclam et son insecte Pyriole ; pour Libéselle, j'ai pas donné de prénom à sa libellule paske libellule/demoiselle, ça aurait donné Luledemoi ou Demoilule :-S en fait, elle s'appellerait plutôt Démule lol. Talentueux ? Arrête, je mérite pas tout ça (continue, continue lol), disons que je fais de mon mieux. Caaaaaaaaalme ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque avec ces cris intempestifs lol. La voilà la suite.

**Jo Lupin **: ça va ? t'as limité la surchauffe j'espère ;-) Bon, le bonus 1 t'a-t-il plu ? non ? Bon, ben tant pis, lis quand même la suite, on sait jamais lol

**Ksisou **: Et ta femme ? et tes enfants ? Nooooon ! je veux pas briser un ménage ! notre amour est impossible ! ... MDR ! je pète un câble léger moi ;-) C marrant, je suis justement en train de lire la fic que tu me recommandes lol, et c'est vrai qu'elle est extra ! Euh... évite quand même de te faire virer, mais hésite pas à sauter sur Loupgaroutisme, de George et Fred (découverte de la lycanthropie de Remus par les Maraudeurs), elle est vraiment très bien écrite !

**Lily-Potter **: heureuse que ça t'ai plu, et j'habite à Fréjus dans le Var, mais... C connu Draguignan ! qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Y'a une fille de Bretagne (salut Lola ! lol) qui connaît, alors tu vois ! Et tu l'as vue Séléné ? lol

**Chapitre bonus (2)**

_Dix jours plus tard, huit heures du matin, près d'Abingdon._

Une jeune fille était arrêtée sur un trottoir, le regard fixé sur la maison se trouvant de l'autre côté de la route. Ses cheveux lui tombaient jusque dans le bas du dos et sa peau était d'une telle couleur qu'on aurait pu la prendre pour une indienne. Ses yeux noirs brillèrent d'un étrange éclat alors qu'un demi sourire, entre la tristesse et la joie, apparaissait sur son visage.

Elle changea son sac à dos usé d'épaule, traversa la route et poussa le portail de la maison qu'elle avait observée sans se soucier de la sonnette. Arrivée sur le pas de la porte, elle tendit l'oreille sans toquer. De l'autre côté de la porte, on entendait deux voix indistinctes. Elle sortit une baguette magique et prononça une formule à voix basse pour entendre ce qui se disait.

- Mais si, dans le tiroir de droite ! s'exclamait une voix de femme affairée.

- Je te dis qu'elle n'y est pas ! répliqua la voix d'un homme.

Des bruits de pas dévalant un escalier se firent entendre.

- Bon, ce n'est pas grave, on la cherchera ce soir, dit l'homme.

- Ah non ! répliqua la femme. Hors de question, je veux la mettre aujourd'hui.

De nouveaux pas montèrent l'escalier alors que l'homme poussait un soupir exaspéré.

- On va arriver en retard si tu persistes à la chercher !

- Eh bien nous serons en retard !

L'homme grommela quelque chose mais ne répondit pas à la femme. La jeune fille esquissa un sourire amusé et satisfait. Elle rangea sa baguette et donna trois coups à la porte.

- Tu vois ! s'exclama l'homme. Je suis sûr que c'est Sirius qui se demande ce qu'on fait !

- Vous attendrez à deux ! répondit la femme d'une voix amusée.

La porte s'ouvrit et Remus apparut dans l'embrasure. Réprimant un sourire, il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais s'immobilisa en reconnaissant la jeune fille.

- Je n'étais pas sûre que c'était le bon moment, mais il semblerait que vous ayez eu tout le temps nécessaire pour vous retrouvez, dit-elle en souriant. Tu vas bien ?

Un instant, il sembla incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, gardant ces yeux écarquillés puis, lentement, un sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Séléné ? murmura-t-il, encore un peu incrédule.

- J'ai assez roulé ma bosse, je pense. Je commençais à avoir le mal du pays.

Le visage de Remus se fendit alors d'un large sourire et il serra sa fille dans ses bras avant de la regarder en la tenant par les épaules.

- Je n'y crois pas ! Tu es enfin revenue ! Si tu savais comme tu nous as manqué !

Tara apparut derrière Remus et laissa échapper un cri de surprise en voyant Séléné.

- Oh ! Tu... Tu... Séléné !

Elle la serra à son tour dans ses bras, mi riante, mi pleurante, et la regarda à son tour.

- Oh là là ! C'est fou ce que tu as changé ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix émue.

- J'ai eu de quoi, répondit Séléné en riant.

- On ne va pas rester dehors. Vas-y, entre.

Ils la conduisirent jusqu'à un petit salon et la firent asseoir dans un canapé.

- Vous semblez bien installés, remarqua Séléné.

- Oh oui, assura Tara en s'asseyant à son tour. Nous sommes très bien ici.

- Séléné, avant toute chose, j'aimerai savoir... Est-ce que tu as l'intention de repartir ? demanda Remus avec appréhension.

Séléné poussa un soupir en se laissant aller contre le dos du canapé et leur adressa un sourire forcé.

- Vous savez, j'ai été absente un petit moment et je n'ai pas posé le pied sur le sol anglais depuis quatre ans. Comme je l'espérai, les choses ont évolué... et comme je le craignais aussi, malgré moi.

- Ça veut dire que tu comptes repartir bientôt ? interrogea Tara à mi voix.

Séléné poussa un nouveau soupir, se passa la main sur le visage et secoua la tête.

La salle de la cérémonie se remplissait peu à peu de monde. Non qu'il y en ait eu tant que ça puisque seuls quatre étudiants avaient réussis à obtenir leur diplôme cette année, mais c'était déjà plus que les autres années.

Les deux autres diplômés, hormis Ron et Harry, étaient Morag McDougal – qui avait été à Serpentard en même année qu'eux – et Katie Bell, qui avait également suivi des études d'Auror mais avait dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour obtenir son diplôme général, elle s'était ainsi retrouvée dans la même classe que Harry et Ron deux ans plus tôt.

Harry avait d'ailleurs rencontré Chiara Rivalis lors d'une soirée à laquelle Alicia les avait invités, lui, Ron et Hermione, et où ils avaient retrouvé beaucoup de leurs condisciples de Poudlard. Chiara était originaire d'Italie et était venue en Angleterre pour ses études de médecine, où elle avait fait la connaissance d'Alicia Spinnet. Elle aspirait à entrer comme guérisseuse à Ste Mangouste, qui était assez reconnu dans le monde des sorciers, avant de retourner exercer à l'hôpital sorcier Valentino de Rome.

La jeune fille avait des boucles ébène, de grands yeux turquoise et un sourire enchanteur. Elle était drôle, intelligente, peut-être un peu trop délicate mais si là était son seul défaut, peu de personnes auraient pu lui en tenir grief.

Pour le moment, elle discutait gaiement avec Hermione, Ron et les autres, tenant Harry par la main, alors que celui-ci scrutait la salle des yeux pour trouver Sirius et tous ceux qui étaient venus assister à la remise des diplômes. M. et Mme Weasley avaient été parmi les premiers à arriver, peu avant Bill et Fleur. Hagrid était arrivé en même temps que Tonks et Harry s'était rendu compte que Kingsley était également venu. Suivirent Jean et Fiona Lamare, puis certains membres de la famille de Ron que Harry ne connaissait que de nom, Fred et George accompagnés de Lee Jordan – qui travaillait à la RITM (Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique) comme commentateur radio depuis deux ans –, Angelina Jonhson et Alicia Spinnet. Ces cinq derniers les avaient rejoint pour discuter avec eux. Peu après, leurs anciens camarades de Poudlard débarquèrent également : Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et Neville Londubat – accompagné de ses parents. Harry fut surpris de voir que quelques autres anciens élèves de Poudlard avaient décidé de passer pour demander des nouvelles, en particulier ceux qui avaient constitué l'AD six ans auparavant.

Avant que la cérémonie ne commence, ils discutèrent avec entrain de quelques souvenirs et se donnèrent des nouvelles respectives. Dean raconta qu'il était ravi de travailler dans la publicité – il était très demandé du fait de son talent de dessinateur et certaines de ses caricatures étaient même parues dans des journaux –, Neville les fit bien rire en racontant une anecdote au sujet d'un botaniste assistant qui avait passé toute une journée à courir après des haricots sauteurs dans la serre où ils travaillaient et Alicia Spinnet leur donna des nouvelles de Colin Crivey, qu'elle avait récemment croisé et qui était devenu une figure montante de la photographie sorcière.

Harry vit enfin arriver Sirius et Nora ; son parrain lui adressa un geste de la main et lui fit signe qu'ils se verraient après la remise des diplômes. Remus et Tara arrivèrent une minute avant que ça ne commence. Harry les vit se faufiler jusqu'à des places libres, à côté de Sirius et Nora. Ils paraissaient un peu troublés et Remus se pencha vers Sirius pour lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux et Remus ajouta vite quelque chose alors que Nora se rapprochait en plissant des yeux pour entendre ce qu'ils racontaient. A ce moment, le doyen de l'école de formation des Aurors annonça l'ouverture de la cérémonie. Hermione embrassa Ron et Chiara Harry avant qu'elles n'aillent à leur tour s'asseoir.

Taran Freyr, le doyen de l'école de formation des Aurors, se lança dans un long discours où il racontait tout ce qu'il espérait que ces années d'études avaient apporté aux étudiants, sa fierté de voir quatre d'entre eux obtenir leur diplôme cette année et un tas d'autres banalités que les gens écoutaient plus par respect et politesse que réel intérêt. L'esprit de Harry, pour sa part, était occupé par deux autres choses : la première était le sourire radieux que lui adressait Chiara en lui faisant de discrets signes de la main pour montrer à quel point elle était ravie pour lui et la seconde était l'étrange attitude de Sirius, Remus, Tara et Nora. Ils n'écoutaient absolument pas M. Freyr et étaient plongés dans une discussion à voix basse qui semblait énormément les préoccupait. Harry remarqua surtout la manière étrange qu'avait parfois Sirius de lever les yeux dans sa direction d'un air tracassé avant de reporter son attention sur Chiara et de paraître encore plus embêté.

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par un coup de coude donné par Ron alors que Morag McDougal serrait la main du doyen en recevant son diplôme. Harry monta sur l'estrade pour aller chercher le sien, accueilli à renfort d'applaudissements et de cris de joie. Rayonnante, Chiara lui envoya un baiser mais il remarqua encore le peu d'enthousiasme que Sirius et les trois autres mirent à l'applaudir. Ensuite vinrent les tours de Ron et Katie, qui reçurent leur diplôme sous des acclamations tout aussi nourries.

Les conversations allèrent bon train lors du buffet.

- D'une pierre deux coups, déclara Kingsley en souriant. Vous voilà diplômés et engagés par le ministère.

- Désolé pour vous, vous ne pouvez plus faire marche arrière, grommela Maugrey – qui était arrivé au milieu de la cérémonie. Maintenant, il va falloir que vous assumiez votre choix.

- Toujours le même, Fol Œil ! rigola Tonks. Arrête d'être si rassurant, ils vont s'imaginer qu'on est en vacances chez nous.

- En tous les cas, vous voilà dans nos rangs, ajouta Kingsley. Alors bienvenue parmi nous !

- Il ne vous reste plus qu'à devenir d'éminents Aurors, reconnus par tous, remarqua Chiara en rigolant et en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Harry.

- Je ne doute pas que vous allez faire des étincelles tous les deux, dit Hermione avec une fausse grimace, surtout si vous êtes toujours aussi respectueux des règlements qu'avant...

- Pas de soucis ! s'exclama Harry alors que tout le monde rigolait. Le nouveau ministère a établi des règles bien plus logiques que les précédentes.

- En fait, on n'aurait pas eu tant d'ennuis que ça si ça avait été ce ministère à l'époque, approuva Ron le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Arrêtez ça, je vois Amélia rougir d'ici, dit M. Weasley en souriant.

- Mme Bones pour ministre de la magie ! C'était tellement évident que je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne s'est pas présentée avant, confirma Mme Weasley.

- Il faut laisser le temps au temps, Molly, répondit Kingsley avec sagesse. Et vous remarquerez qu'elle a su s'entourer comme elle n'aurait peut-être pas pu le faire il y a une vingtaine d'année.

- Il est vrai qu'Elphias Doge tient son rôle de sous-secrétaire d'état auprès du ministre à la perfection, reconnut Hermione. Ils ont bien fait changer les choses en deux ans.

- C'est sûr que personne ne regrettera Ombrage, grogna Ron.

- Au nouveau ministère ! dit Fred en levant son verre pour trinquer.

- Et bon vent à tous ceux de l'ancien ! ajouta George en vidant son verre d'un trait. On ne les regrettera pas.

- Tout de même, Arthur, je ne comprendrai jamais ta décision, remarqua Kingsley en secouant la tête.

- Oh, tu sais, moi, je me sens très bien où je suis. Et puis mon secteur a pris plus d'importance qu'avant et Nora peut m'aider.

- C'est tout naturel, dit Nora en lui souriant.

- Et ils ont reconnu que tu méritais d'être augmenté, ajouta Mme Weasley, mais tout de même... Refuser le poste de sous-secrétaire d'état, Arthur...

- Quelque chose ne va pas Lupin ? grogna Maugrey. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

- Si, si, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs... Je me demandais ce qu'était devenu Fudge.

- Volatilisé avec armes et bagages, dit Maugrey d'une voix sonore. Et il a bien fait, vous pouvez m'en croire, parce qu'il n'aurait pas été très bien accueilli, où que ce soit !

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'était réfugié du côté de la Pologne, intervint Tonks.

Ils continuèrent ainsi un petit moment sur le sujet mais Harry regardait souvent Remus à la dérobée. Il était certain que la raison de son état donné à Fol Œil n'était pas la vraie. Lui, Tara, Sirius et Fiona leur cachaient quelque chose, il en était certain. Et quelque chose qui devait le concerner, vu la manière dont ils lui lançaient de temps à autres des regards qu'ils s'imaginaient discrets.

Harry et Chiara sortirent prendre l'air un instant. Elle lui attrapa les deux mains et les embrassa en souriant.

- Je me sens encore un peu perdue lorsque je vous entends parler de toute cette histoire, reconnut-elle. C'est si incroyable de penser à tout ce que vous avez fait, ce que tu as fait, alors que je suivais tranquillement mes études en Italie.

- Maintenant, ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance. Les résultats sont là et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Chiara sourit.

- Peut-être un jour me diras-tu tout ce qui s'est passé lors de ces quelques années, remarqua-t-elle. Ce n'est pas facile d'en parler, je sais, mais tout de même, si notre relation doit évoluer, il faut que tu me racontes tout.

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Je dois aller voir Hermione. On se retrouve tout à l'heure.

Elle s'éloigna, le laissant seul dans le jardin qui faisait face au bâtiment et le jeune homme soupira. Il y avait tant à dire et certaines choses qui ne pourraient jamais se raconter. Les mots ne seraient jamais assez fort pour lui expliquer... et peut-être n'avait-il pas envie de lui laisser une chance de comprendre. Il avait envie d'être avec une personne qui n'aurait pas besoin de mots pour entendre ce qu'il avait au fond de lui.

Il allait rentrer lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement, stupéfait. Avant même qu'elle ne parle ou ne fasse le moindre bruit, il se retourna et se retrouva face à elle.

- Salut Harry, ça faisait longtemps, remarqua Séléné avec un faible sourire.

(à suivre...)

Oui, je sais, c'est court, mais je l'avoue, je le fais exprès pour vous faire bisquer. ;-)

EXTRA SADIK CONTRE ATTAQUE !!! **:-D**


	52. Bonus 3

**Milady2 **: CT sensé pas te plaire paske ça finissait sadique lol. Ben si ça t'a plu comme ça, la fin, tu devrais adorer ;-)

**Benichoukos **: Mais euh ! Si, je suis sadique d'abord ! na ! Ben moi, je l'M bien Chiara, elle est sympa... :-D Alors : « Harry regarda un instant Séléné puis lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. « Harry, mon amour-euh ! pourquoi me faire autant souffrir-euh ? » sanglota Chiara. « Va chialer ailleurs la fontaine, on a un mariage à organiser. » Harry et Séléné fonce sur la première église et s'unisse pour le meilleur et blablabla. Nuit de noce. Les gamins arrivent en braillant et Séléné devient mère au foyer avec leurs 18 enfants. HAPPY END ! » ça t'a plu ? A moins que tu préfères ce qui suit lol.

**Manehou **: enfin qq'un qui me reconnaît ! merci ! Oui, je suis sadique !!

**Ksizou **: lol, aux reviews et à moi, on va dire, pour pas faire de jaloux (c que c'est sensible une review, mine de rien ;-) ) Euh... T'es sûre que c'était mes poésies ?? J'en ai bien envoyée mais je voudrais pas que tu me félicites pour quelqu'un d'autre lol. Si c'est bien moi, c'est lesquelles que tu as lues ??? Une fin queue de poisson ? genre : « Ils s'éloignèrent main dans la main sans regarder en arrière. S'ils l'avaient fait, ils auraient vu les deux yeux rouges et oblongs qui les fixaient, une main argentée serrée sur un poignard. » ? lol Naaan ! quand je finis, je finis. En fait, là, j'offre seulement une histoire au-delà de l'histoire (tu comprendras en lisant la fin)

**Lyly-Potter **: celui-ci devrait encore plus te plaire alors ! On va espérer une fin en beauté, mais ça, c'est à toi et aux autres lecteurs d'en juger !

**Dji **: Wha ! je reçois ta review à la dernière minute, juste avant d'envoyer ce bonus lol. Ben bien sûr que j'abuse ! Sinon je serai pas un auteur digne de ce nom ! lol Ben des mages noirs, y'en aura toujours ! Avant Vold, y'avait Grindelwald, et après vold, y'aura... je sais pas qui mais les aurors ont encore de quoi faire lol

**Alpo **: (chapitre 14) Bon, si t'es encore là, c que je suppose que ça t'a plu lol. Alors voici la fin !

ET VOILA ! C'est la fin de fin de chez fin. Fallait bien y arriver lol ! A vous de juger si ça fini en beauté ou non ;-)

**Chapitre bonus (3)**

La bouche à demi ouverte, le souffle court comme s'il venait de se prendre un coup d'en l'estomac, Harry se demanda s'il n'avait pas une hallucination quelconque, et pourtant non, Séléné se trouvait bien là, devant lui.

Quatre années avaient passé et laissé sur la jeune fille les marques du temps apportées par le passage à l'âge adulte. Elle était devenue une jeune femme magnifique. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et ondulaient légèrement, des reflets acajous – sans aucun doute hérités de Tara – étaient apparus dans sa chevelure châtain et sa peau lisse avait la couleur de la chaleur et du soleil. Plus qu'avant on reconnaissait en elle les traits de ses parents : son nez et son front étaient les mêmes que ceux de Remus et son regard était le sien, quant à sa manière de se tenir, la forme de son visage et ses yeux, elle les tenait indubitablement de sa mère.

- Séléné... parvint-il à souffler.

- J'avais pensé des retrouvailles plus organisées mais les grandes cérémonies... remarqua-t-elle. Tu sembles... bien te porter...

Elle aussi le jaugeait, redécouvrait son visage et son apparence. C'était une étrange impression de se quitter au sortir de l'adolescence et de se retrouver quasiment adultes. Quatre ans, c'était aussi long que ça pouvait être court, mais pour eux, les années étaient devenues des siècles, depuis qu'ils avaient été obligés de mûrir plus vite qu'ils n'auraient dû.

Harry avait imaginé ces retrouvailles un nombre incalculable de fois, il avait pensé la moindre de ses paroles, de ses reproches et de sa colère mais tout s'effaçait maintenant. Il ne restait plus que lui et Séléné. La rancœur avait depuis longtemps disparu de son cœur et il aurait tant voulu la prendre dans ses bras, comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais ce n'était pas aussi simple.

- Tu es revenue il y a longtemps ? demanda-t-il sans que la réponse l'intéresse vraiment.

- Quelques heures, je suis passée voir Remus et Tara avant. Ensuite j'ai pensé qu'il ne valait mieux pas que je fasse une entrée théâtrale dans ce bâtiment.

Ce qui expliquait le comportement de Remus, Tara et Sirius, songea Harry.

- Je suis juste venue te prévenir de mon retour, poursuivit-elle, lui épargnant la peine de trouver quelque chose à dire. Nous pourrions nous retrouver demain au Chaudron Baveur, disons à une heure... Nous avons à parler.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Oui, nous avons... beaucoup de choses à nous dire je pense... D'accord, au Chaudron Baveur à...

- Harry ! Je viens de recevoir la confirmation de mes...

Chiara s'arrêta brusquement de parler et de marcher vers le jeune homme en apercevant Séléné. Elle s'approcha de Harry, perplexe, et lui attrapa le bras en souriant avec méfiance à la jeune fille.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Séléné Lupin, je suis une amie de Harry, du temps où nous étions à Poudlard, annonça Séléné en tendant la main vers Chiara. Et tu dois être la petite amie de Harry ?

Apparemment adoucie, Chiara hocha la tête et serra la main de la jeune fille.

- En effet, Chiara Rivalis, se présenta-t-elle. Harry ne m'a jamais parlé de toi, ajouta-t-elle en lançant au jeune homme un regard légèrement réprobateur.

- Oh... euh... C'est que...

- Je suis partie depuis quatre ans maintenant, c'est compréhensible.

- Mais... Lupin... Tu es de la famille de Remus ? s'étonna Chiara.

- En fait, je suis sa fille.

Chiara ouvrit de grands yeux et sembla un peu mécontente de ne pas avoir été mise au courant de l'existence de Séléné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu disais tout à l'heure ? demanda Harry pour parer à toute question supplémentaire.

- Ah oui ! Mes parents m'ont répondu, tout est en ordre là-bas. Nous pourrons partir dans huit jours, juste après la fête pour Nora et Sirius.

- J'ai assez pris de ton temps, Harry. Je te laisse. Ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance Chiara.

Elle s'éloigna et Harry s'empêcha mentalement de la retenir. Avec Chiara à ses côtés, ce n'était pas conseillé. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Chiara arrive à ce moment en annonçant qu'ils se rendaient tous les deux chez elle ? Harry le regrettait amèrement mais ne manquerait pas le rendez-vous donné par Séléné.

La jeune fille attendit d'être hors de vue du bâtiment pour allonger le pas et s'arrêter dans un endroit tranquille. Là, elle prit une profonde inspiration tremblante en serrant les points pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Mais elle n'avait plus pleuré depuis de nombreuses années et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle commencerait.

Elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas tort de vouloir discuter avec Harry, après tout, cette jeune fille, Chiara, semblait être quelqu'un de bien. Mais elle le devait à Harry, elle devait lui laisser la possibilité de choisir.

- Je savais bien qu'il s'était passé quelque chose pour que Remus et Tara soient aussi nerveux et heureux à la fois.

Hermione venait d'apparaître près d'elle, elle l'avait sans aucun doute suivie depuis le bâtiment cérémonial.

- Tu vas bien Hermione ?

- C'est pas vraiment à moi qu'il faut le demander, remarqua Hermione en secouant la tête.

Un long moment, les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent sans parler puis un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Hermione et elle serra Séléné dans ses bras.

- Je ne t'en veux plus, tu sais. C'était courageux de ta part d'avoir fait tout ça, même si c'était stupide de t'enfuir de la sorte. Mais peu importe, tu es revenue maintenant.

- Merci Hermione, sourit Séléné. Merci beaucoup.

- Bah ! Si on reste toujours sur cette histoire, on n'avancera jamais, alors autant tourner la page.

- J'ai l'impression que tout le monde a su s'y retrouver après mon départ.

- Oh oui, acquiesça Hermione. Même sans toi, on peut continuer à vivre, tu sais, ajouta-t-elle en souriant malicieusement. Mais et toi, où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ?

- J'ai... beaucoup voyagé. Fais des petits boulots à droite à gauche... J'ai beaucoup appris et j'ai fini par me dire que j'en avais assez vu, alors je suis revenue.

Hermione l'observa un instant et sourit faiblement.

- Il n'a pas cessé de penser à toi, tu sais ? Pendant tout ce temps, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers toi.

- Je ne veux rien lui imposer, juste le laisser choisir. Il aime beaucoup Chiara aussi.

- Oui, il... aime beaucoup Chiara... Mais toi, Séléné, il t'aime tout court et c'est toute la différence. Il est temps que tout s'arrange, tu ne crois pas ?

- Nous verrons bien...

Harry et Séléné étaient tous deux installés à une table reculée du Chaudron Baveur. Dés leur arrivée, ils avaient passé une sorte de contrat silencieux qui faisait qu'ils parlaient entre eux comme auraient pu le faire deux amis.

- An partant d'Angleterre, raconta Séléné, je suis allée en Australie, je voulais retrouver Gerald Hargow. Mais il a disparu. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait faussé compagnie à des sorciers qui le surveillaient – sûrement ceux de Dumbledore – et qu'on ne l'avait plus revu. Je doute qu'il réapparaisse un jour... en tous cas il n'a pas intérêt.

- Tu es restée longtemps là-bas ?

- Non, je ne restais jamais plus de trois semaines dans un même endroit. J'ai voyagé à travers les continents et j'ai découvert tous les climats possibles. J'ai ainsi perfectionné mes connaissances sur les potions et sur la magie en général, mais j'en ai eu assez de rouler ma bosse. J'ai besoin de me poser maintenant.

- Tu vas...rester en Angleterre ?

- Peut-être, je ne sais pas trop...

- Ce n'est pas une réponse, remarqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Chiara a l'air d'être une fille bien, répondit Séléné en faisant tournoyer sa boisson dans son verre. Et elle t'aime.

- Tu ne la connais pas, comment... Ah oui, l'empathie, grommela Harry.

- C'est un sixième sens pour moi, s'excusa Séléné. Pour ne plus voir, tu dois fermer les yeux, c'est pareil pour l'empathie, ce n'est pas un réflexe.

- Oui, Chiara est une fille bien, dit Harry. Elle est gentille, douce, elle sait ce qu'elle veut... Mais je ne crois pas que...

- Tu as des nouvelles de Drago Malefoy ? le coupa Séléné.

- Malefoy ? s'étonna Harry.

Il grimaça.

- Pas vraiment, on n'est pas exactement restés en contact, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je crois qu'il s'est fiancé... Je plains son amie, quoi qu'elle doit être un peu cruche.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Séléné.

- A ce que je vois et ce que je sais, tu fais perdurer la tradition qui existe entre ton parrain et Severus.

- Et si tu me disais ce que tu veux exactement ? répliqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Depuis quand t'as pris l'habitude de tourner autour du pot ?

Séléné soupira et se frotta le front.

- Je ne suis pas la seule à le faire, dit-elle enfin, tu sais pourquoi je suis là. J'ignore ce qui a pu se passer pour toi pendant ces quatre années et je ne crois pas que je veuille le savoir. Tu ne veux pas que je tourne autour du pot ? Ok, je vais jouer franc jeu. Je t'aime encore Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour que mes sentiments pour toi résiste à tout ce temps, je n'y croyais pas avant mais maintenant, les choses sont ainsi. Je ne te demande rien. Je ne suis pas une fragile petite fille qui mourra de désespoir si tu me rejette, J'ignore ce qu'il en est pour toi parce que j'ai bloqué mon empathie en rapport avec toi et je le ferai jusqu'à ce que tu me donnes une réponse... ou que tu ne me dises rien.

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais elle le prit de vitesse.

- Prends le temps de réfléchir Harry, tu as une semaine, si j'ai bien compris. Tu sais où me trouver, si tu veux me répondre ou non, c'est tout à ton honneur, je connaîtrai ta réponse.

- Et si jamais ma réponse est non ? demanda Harry.

- Alors nous ne nous reverrons plus, je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais horreur de l'hypocrisie. Peut-être à plus tard.

Elle se leva et sortit et Harry posa sa tête entre ses mains. Valait-il vraiment la peine qu'il se casse autant la tête ?

- Je lève mon verre à deux personnes d'exception, que j'estime autant que je m'apitoie sur eux pour la folie qui ravage leurs cerveaux, déclara Remus en portant un toast. A Sirius et Nora !

- A Sirius et Nora ! scandèrent toutes les personnes présentes en éclatant de rire.

Harry regarda Sirius embrasser Nora non loin de lui et sourit. Depuis longtemps maintenant, il avait oublié comment était son parrain du temps de la fuite et de la guerre. Sirius avait retrouvé tout son charme sans perdre une once de son entrain et de sa vitalité et Harry se réjouissait du bonheur dans lequel il baignait.

- On pourrait être en train de célébrer un mariage, mais non, grommela Mme Weasley. Franchement, qui aurait l'idée de fêter un non-mariage ?

- Sirius et Nora ? suggéra Hermione en souriant.

- Ma chère Molly, telle était la seule solution pour qu'on arrête de nous faire des sous-entendus à tout bout de champ, remarqua Sirius d'un ton exagérément poli.

- Pourquoi le mariage serait-il obligatoire ? s'exclama Nora. Il me plait bien mon nom, Nora Black, je vous demande !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre mon nom ? rétorqua Sirius.

- Oh ! Il est magnifique, c'est certain, mais quand on voit les illustres sorciers qui l'ont porté... ricana Nora.

- Aucune importance, assura Sirius en prenant un air à la fois digne et moqueur, je rattrape amplement tous les crétins de la famille. J'offre enfin une véritable dignité à ce nom.

Nora pouffa.

- Ben dis-moi, ça me rassure encore plus de savoir que je ne le porterai jamais quand tu me dis ça.

- Quoi ?

William Stuborn, le père de Nora, poussa un soupir.

- Moi qui rêvais de te voir un jour dans une magnifique robe blanche de mariée, remarqua-t-il. N'as-tu pas honte de faire ainsi s'écrouler les espoirs de celui qui t'a faîte ?

Nora secoua la tête.

- Bien essayé papa ! Si, si, je t'assure, tu t'améliores de jour en jour.

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, rigola son père.

Harry se leva en s'excusant auprès de Chiara et se rendit derrière la maison. Ils se trouvaient tous au Terrier, où il était plus pratique d'organiser une fête qu'au square Grimmaurd. En effet, Sirius était finalement resté dans sa maison familiale, sauf qu'elle était maintenant méconnaissable. Après de multiples travaux et une nouvelle décoration choisie – non sans mal – d'un commun accord entre Nora et Sirius, la demeure était devenue un endroit joyeux et convivial, inondé de lumière – ils avaient surtout fini par réussir à enlever les portraits de la mère de Sirius, ce qui avait immédiatement allégé l'ambiance du lieu.

Aujourd'hui, assis sur une butte non loin de la maison des Weasley – qui avait également subi quelques modifications à la suite de l'augmentation de M. Weasley – Harry se sentait aussi heureux que désemparé. Il partait demain et n'avait toujours pas donné sa réponse à Séléné ni parler à Chiara.

De l'autre côté de la maison, il entendit la voix perçante de Dobby, en train de discuter joyeusement avec Ron. L'elfe de maison travaillait en effet pour les Weasley depuis deux ans. Ils le payaient cinq Gallions par mois – en ayant beaucoup insisté – et Dobby était devenu en quelque sorte le dixième membre de la famille Weasley. Il mangeait avec eux – même s'il n'avait pas été facile à Mme Weasley de lui faire comprendre qu'il était bienvenu parmi eux – et les Weasley le considérait plus comme un ami que comme une aide.

- Ça a pas l'air d'aller fort, remarqua la voix de Sirius.

- Qui a gagné ? sourit Harry.

- Nora, bien sûr, grommela Sirius, elle a quasiment toujours le dernier mot. Attention, j'ai bien dit quasiment !

Harry rigola.

- Vous avez parlé avec Séléné je suppose, qu'est-ce que vous avez décidé ?

- Pour le moment rien, grimaça Harry, je... ne sais pas trop quoi faire.

- Ouais, je vois...

Sirius passa sa main derrière sa tête en soupirant.

- Ecoute, je suis pas doué pour parler de ce genre de truc. Tu vois, moi, j'ai pas l'habitude de me prendre le chou avec ça et j'ai eu du bol de tomber sur Nora.

- Mais avant, avant Azkaban, tu as bien dû aimer des filles, non ?

L'homme éclata de rire.

- Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, s'esclaffa-t-il. Je profitais de la vie, tu comprends ? J'étais pas comme ton père, qui a trouvé le grand amour assez jeune. Moi, j'allais à droite à gauche, je m'amusai. Il grimaça. Je suppose que j'ai pas été très sympa avec certaine de mes conquêtes mais j'étais jeune et j'avais envie de vivre.

- Parce que tu as changé ? demanda Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

- Pas vraiment, reconnut Sirius, je mords la vie à pleine dent mais maintenant que j'ai rencontré Nora, nous sommes deux sur la route et c'est génial. Pourquoi chercher ailleurs le bonheur quand il est prés de soi ?

Harry haussa un sourcil.

- C'est de toi, ça ?

- De ton père, avoua Sirius, j'espérai que tu ne le demanderais pas, je passe encore pour un idiot. Enfin bref, je vais te dire un truc que j'ai dit à Remus il y a de nombreuses années : Arrête un peu de te servir de ta tête pour une fois, et réfléchis avec ton cœur et ton instinct. Tu vas quand même pas passer à côté de ta vie juste parce que tu cogites trop ?

Harry ne répondit pas et Sirius lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avant de retourner près des autres. Ecouter son instinct et son cœur...

Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent au terminal des Portoloins, en attendant le départ de celui pour Milan – Chiara n'aimait pas transplaner et c'était la raison pour laquelle ils utilisaient ce moyen de transport.

Harry et Chiara partaient pour un mois et demi chez cette dernière et Sirius, Remus, Tara, Ron et Hermione ainsi que Mme Weasley étaient venus leur dire au revoir. Enfin, leur Portoloin fut annoncer et ils attrapèrent la barre à laquelle se tenaient déjà dix personnes. Harry et Chiara leur firent un signe de la main puis disparurent en même temps que les autres voyageurs pour l'Italie. Ron passa son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione.

- Eh bien voilà, il a choisi, dit-il simplement. On n'a plus qu'à attendre six semaines pour le voir et qu'il nous raconte comment c'est, l'Italie.

- J'espère quand même qu'il va nous écrire, remarqua Hermione en souriant.

Son sourire devint une petite moue attristée

- Mais tout de même, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait assez réfléchi...

- C'est toujours pareil, hein ? Tu ne le crois pas capable de décider par lui-même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

Ils s'éloignèrent en se disputant tandis que tous ceux qui avaient également assisté au départ de Harry et Chiara se dispersaient après s'être salués.

Séléné sortit de l'ombre dans laquelle elle était restée une fois qu'elle fut sûre que tout le monde était parti et regarda un instant les gens qui prenaient place autour d'un Portoloin en partance pour Hambourg, au même emplacement d'où était parti celui pour Milan. Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle sortit à son tour du terminal.

Il faisait grand soleil aujourd'hui et Séléné s'arrêta un instant dehors pour offrir son visage aux rayons chauds du soleil sur sa peau avant de se diriger à pas tranquilles vers un parc tout proche. Quand elle fut sûre que personne ne pouvait la voir, ni l'entendre, elle transplana et se retrouva sur la plaine où avait eu lieu la dernière bataille.

Elle frissonna et se laissa tomber accroupie. Pour la première fois depuis une quinzaine d'années, des larmes coulèrent sur son visage, des larmes amères et douloureuses qui lui brûlaient le visage et tordaient son cœur en la faisant souffrir. Elle resta plusieurs minutes dans cette position et cet état, jusqu'à ce qu'un claquement sec retentisse et qu'elle se redresse vivement.

Harry lui adressa un sourire hésitant.

- Je savais bien que tu serais...

Il s'arrêta en voyant ses larmes et, inquiet, s'approcha d'elle en levant sa main pour essuyer sa joue droite.

- Tu pleures ? demanda-t-il.

Elle lui attrapa la main, abasourdie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit-elle d'une vois rauque. Tu étais partie avec Chiara.

- Oui, grimaça Harry en portant son autre main à sa joue gauche, sur laquelle une marque écarlate était apparue. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'ai réfléchis toute la nuit à quelque chose que m'avait dit Sirius et quand on est arrivé à Milan, j'ai compris. J'ai voulu l'expliquer à Chiara mais... enfin, elle l'a mal pris et ça se comprend.

- Elle t'a giflé ? sourit faiblement Séléné.

- Elle est italienne, répondit Harry en se frottant de nouveau la joue. Mais je ne m'en fais pas pour elle, elle n'arrêtait pas de me parler d'un de ses amis, un garçon adorable qu'elle appréciait beaucoup...

- Tu es revenu pour...

- Pour profiter de la vie et suivre ce que me dicter mes sentiments, termina Harry.

Il attrapa le visage de Séléné entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

- Je t'aime Séléné, murmura-t-il. Fou que je suis, je t'aime plus que jamais je n'ai aimé et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, je veux sentir ta présence, sans cesse, près de moi.

Séléné sourit et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent, mais celles-ci étaient douces et heureuses. Elle l'embrassa à son tour.

- On va tirer un trait, ajouta Harry. Et on va recommencer.

- Oui, on marchera enfin dans la même direction.

Elle l'enlaça et il la berça dans ses bras. Plus de doutes, ni d'incertitudes, ça ne servait plus à rien. Maintenant, il fallait juste songer à vivre.

_Ah ! J'allais oublier ! Juste quelques lignes pour ceux qui aiment savoir ce que l'avenir peut réserver... Ça se passe plusieurs années après, dans le Poudlard Express..._

Un jeune garçon regardait d'un air morose le paysage qui défilait derrière la fenêtre. Il était en première année à Poudlard et, bien qu'il soit heureux de pouvoir enfin se rendre dans le collège, il aurait préféré que ses amis et sa sœur viennent avec lui – ils avaient un an d'écart et ceux-ci devraient attendre l'an prochain pour entrer à Poudlard.

De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de ruminer, songea-t-il, je vais sûrement faire connaissance avec d'autres élèves.

Il marcha le long du couloir du wagon jusqu'à entrer dans un compartiment où se trouvait une fillette de son âge, aux cheveux blond platine, qui le regarda entrer comme s'il était indésirable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle avec morgue.

- M'asseoir. C'est pas interdit, que je sache ? répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Eh bien assied-toi, alors.

Elle l'observa un instant, notant ses cheveux noirs aux reflets rouges et ses yeux noisette.

- Tu es en première année, toi aussi ? demanda le garçon.

- En effet. J'aurai préféré avoir encore des précepteurs mais ma mère a insisté auprès de mon père pour que je vienne à Poudlard, dit-elle avec un soupir digne.

L'attitude de la fille amusait le jeune garçon plus qu'elle ne l'agaçait. Il eut un sourire moqueur.

- Tu avais peur d'être contaminé par la bonne humeur qui règne à Poudlard ?

Elle le regarda avec indignation.

- Comment oses-tu ?

- T'as pas l'air très amusante, ricana-t-il. Sais-tu seulement ce que signifie le mot amusement ? Ça doit être passionnant d'être ton ami.

- Je ne me laisserai pas insulter de la sorte ! s'exclama-t-elle en sortant sa baguette.

Elle la pointa vers le garçon avec rage et un rayon jaune en sortit. Heureusement, il avait eu le temps de sortir la sienne et dévia le sort. Il éclata ensuite de rire.

- Hé ! On dirait que t'as des ressources, quand même !

Il tendit sa main en adressant un immense sourire à la fille.

- Allez, on repart sur de nouvelles bases ?

Elle le regarda un instant en fronçant des sourcils, l'air méfiant, puis finit par se détendre et l'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Je m'appelle James Potter, se présenta le garçon.

- Korè Malefoy, répondit la fille.

_Et valà ! Maintenant, y'a plus qu'à les laisser tranquille !_

_That's all, folks !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plus et que ça vous aura fait passer quelques bons moments (au moins un p'ti peu, lol)_

_Petite précision :_

_Koré, c'est l'autre nom de Perséphone. Perséphone était la personnification du renouveau de la nature au printemps. (pour plus de précision, ouvrez un dico, lol)_

_Pour ceux qui se le demandent, dans mon esprit, Koré et James resteront tjs juste des amis, mais après, c vous qui imaginez lol_


	53. Aux lecteurs

Je l'ai dit aux lecteurs de trollprod, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le dirai pas à vous, lecteurs de fanfic ! Donc, voilà, ces quelques mots pour vous :

Je suis très heureuse que la fin vous ait plu, parce que ce n'est pas toujours facile de finir une histoire :-P  
  
Votre enthousiasme suite à la lecture totale de mon récit est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait fait ! Et puis vous me donnez confiance en moi pour continuer d'écrire et faire plaisir aux gens.  
  
_"Il tendit la main vers l'écrivain et celui-ci la rejeta:  
- Vous m'offenseriez, monsieur, de m'offrir ces remerciements. Je ne donne que pour recevoir, au travers de vos mots et de votre visage, un instant fugitif de bonheur véritable."  
_Je me souviens de cet extrait parce qu'il m'a marqué, mais je serai bien incapable de vous ressortir le livre d'où il est tiré et son auteur. Mais ces mots qui m'ont tant appris, je les écris aujourd'hui pour vous tous.

Quelqu'un d'autre a dit un jour que _« ce sont les lecteurs qui font les histoires »_ alors au final, peut-être est-ce vous que je devrai remercier, pour donner vie à mon récit à travers vos commentaires ;-)


	54. RAR fin

**A tous les lecteurs **: Bon avant de commencer, je vais le dire à tout le monde paske la question m'a été posée plusieurs fois : Pour le moment, il n'y a pas de suite prévue, d'un côté parce que j'ai les Maraudeurs à faire et de l'autre parce que j'ai un autre projet d'écriture à reprendre (rien à voir avec HP lol) et que je ne peux donc pas me lancer dans une suite. Cependant, si suite il y a un jour, il s'agira certainement d'un voyage dans le temps incluant la progéniture de tout le beau monde qui a évolué dans les tomes de JKR et ma suite. Valà !

**Milady2 **: lol, t'aimes pas les Happy End ? T'aurais préféré tout le monde mort et la cata ? Mmmh... pas bête, mais bon, je ne me sentais pas de le faire. Dans les fanfics, il est rare que je finisse mal mes récits, je ne me l'autorise généralement qu'avec mes propres écrits ;-) Et pis c'est pas si Happy end que ça, ils auront tjs des démons intérieurs. De rien, c'est moi qui te remercie de l'avoir lue et de m'avoir reviewée autant !

**Potter68 **: ben, cf. tout en haut, comme tu as pu le lire ;-) Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et en espérant t'avoir fait passer de bons moments !

**Ksizou **: je vais virer au rose bonbon, moi ;-) L'avantage d'une sucrerie, c'est qu'on en garde la douceur sur le palais après l'avoir mangée. En souhaitant que l'effet soit le même avec ma fic (on peut toujours rêver lol) Merci pour toutes tes reviews qui m'ont bien fait rire, attendrit et fait rougir

**David **: Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir et me donne le sourire. En effet, les bonus étaient indissociables du récit principal, en fait, c'est dans la continuité, mais je trouve que ça aurait fait bizarre de mettre ces chapitres en suite directe, enfin, c'est mon avis. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas d'autres projets de fic que celui des Maraudeurs pour les raisons que tu as lues ci-dessus. Dsl, mais je ne pense pas reprendre un autre récit avant la parution du tome six. Même si j'ai des idées, en effet, pour un autre récit, je n'ai pas pour habitude de réécrire sur un même temps, c'est idiot, mais ça me semble traître pour la fic déjà écrite (évite d'appeler l'asile, merci ;-)). Donc, la prochaine année que je suis susceptible d'écrire sera la septième après la sortie de la sixième (mais il se peut que je commence d'autres projets hors contexte des années, même si, avec les 7 années des Maraudeurs, j'ai déjà de quoi faire lol) Quoi qu'il en soit, s'il y a du nouveau, je te préviens ! A très bientôt ! (C vrai au fait ! Tu la mets quand ta suite, à toi ? :-D)

**Benichoukos **: Ben oui, faut bien finir, je me vois mal continuer toutes ma vie à écrire ça, lol. J'imagine bien remarque, sous forme de journal intime, au jour le jour ;-) Merci beaucoup d'avoir été là pour reviewer ! Et garde espoir, on sait jamais, les miracles existent parfois !

**Manehou **: Pour du travail, ça en a été ! C fou ce que ça soulage d'arriver en fin de fic (ça fait un grand vide désagréable sur le coup, mais ça soulage) Le pire, je crois, c'est qu'au départ, ça devait être une histoire comme ça, sans beaucoup d'importance et... ben ça s'est développé à l'insu de mon plein gré ;-) Peut-être une autre fic, un jour, pour le moment, y'a les Maraudeurs... et les pubs, lol, mais ça, c'est pas les miennes. Biz ! Et c'est un plaisir de donner du bonheur aux gens !

**Dji **: MDR ! Si j'écris une suite, promis, y'aura les réponses à tout ça, mais pour le moment, si tu te réfères à ce que j'ai écris plus haut, c'est pas pour tout de suite. Ben Ron et Hermione, on les a vu, sont heureux ; Ginny, je ne sais pas encore si je la laisserai avec Zaccharias, quant à Drago, il est marié avec une illustre inconnue ! lol Non, sérieusement, je développerai tout ça sûrement un jour, mais pas dans l'instant. Merci pour toutes tes reviews !

**Kwaaak **: Ah ! mon 'ti Kwaak ! comment je pourrais t'en vouloir, hein ? Allez, on se serre la pince et on oublie tout. Merci bcp pour tes reviews, d'autant plus que t'avais pas trop d'intérêt à en mettre ;-) A la prochaine !

**Lyly-potter **: C'était fait pour l'histoire avec Chiara ;-) je suis ravie que la fin t'ai plu, mais... euh... y'a un truc que je comprends pas ds ta review : James, le fils de Harry et Chiara ??? Non, c'est celui d'Harry et Séléné, c'est d'ailleurs de sa grand-mère (Tara) que lui viennent ses reflets rouges dans ses cheveux... Bon, je vais prendre ça pour un lapsus lol. Pas de soucis, je te préviendrais pour la fanfic, mais... oserai-je... enfin, si tu veux, y'a ma version des Maraudeurs... enfin, si ça t'intéresse lol. Biz ! et un grand merci pour tes reviews !

**Zabou **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ton enthousiasme ! Je suis heureuse de voir que ma fic t'a plu et que tu y as, apparemment, passé de bons moments.

**Alpo** : Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Arrête-euh ! Je vais plus savoir où me mettre ! Bon, allez hop, je me transforme en autruche et la tête sous la terre ! ouf ! redresse un peu la tête Maintenant, tu peux continuer si tu veux... :-D Bon, je considère que ma mission : faire plaisir aux lecteurs, a fonctionné avec toi. (j'espère pas trop m'avancer... angoiiiiiiisse) Merci pour tes reviews et à une prochaine fois !

**Raziel Tepes **: Merci pour la review et tant mieux si ça t'a plu (c toujours mieux quand ça plait ;-) ) Pour la section Cross Over des pubs, dsl mais je ne peux pas en mettre pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne lis pas les Cross Over et que je ne peux pas conseiller ce que je ne lis pas. Sorry ! (vi, ce qerait gentil d'éviter de me tuer thanks :-D)

**Loyalbus **: Je te félicite pour ta patience et je m'incline devant ta persévérance. Merci beaucoup d'avoir consacré du temps à ma fic et enchantée de voir qu'elle t'a plu. Niveau romance, je suis au niveau zéro absolu pour être franche, ça doit être ça, la vie par procuration MDR !

**Kobe23 **: Merci d'avoir reviewé mes chapitres ! Et vu la manière dont tu as lu, j'ose en conclure que ça t'a plu. Peut-être à plus tard. Biz !


	55. Bonus vignettes

Salut tout le monde!

C'est juste pour prévenir les improbables que ça intéresserait que j'ai créé un recueil d'OS entièrement affiliés à cette fiction-ci, des vignettes, en quelque sorte.

Vous les trouverez sous: _Pardelà le miroir recueil d'OS_** (id: 2184328)**

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.

Biz à tous!


End file.
